La Guerre de LorMirAl
by Coeur de Bouddha
Summary: Accompagné d'un bien curieux compagnon, John Guard se rend au 4, Privet Drive pour y livrer la Pierre de Lathar, sans se douter que le destinataire est Harry Potter lui-même. Piégé par l'acolyte de Guard, celui-ci s'apprête, sans le savoir, à vivre l'aventure la plus improbable que même ses rêves les plus fous n'auraient pu imaginer.
1. Oi!

'_**Annoncée le faire je l'ai', dirait maître Yoda.**_

_**En d'autres termes, j'ai assez travaillé sur mon idée de reprendre **_Les Reliques d'Astaroth _**pour la publier. Autant vous prévenir, le rythme de publication sera lent. Pour ceux et celles qui avaient adoré Leandra et Allandra, désolé, mais on ne les verra pas dans ce remaniement (mais Ninie devrait pouvoir les satisfaire, j'espère). Grosso modo, j'annonce : il y aura de nouveaux personnages, je respecterai la « trame principale » de Morue Qui Tue, mais comme j'ai repris son idée d'une succession de salles à découvrir dans **_Les Reliques des Aînés_**, celles-ci sont d'ores et déjà virées de mon projet de « réadaptation ». **_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira autant que la précédente !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_


	2. La Pierre

Godric's Hollow s'endormait progressivement, ses cottages éteignant leurs fenêtres illuminées. Sur la place du village, les derniers clients du pub rentraient chez eux d'une démarche plus ou moins titubante en commentant avec passion le match que l'écran de télévision suspendu au-dessus du bar avait diffusé. Les enfants avides d'histoires étaient bordés par les parents qui, s'ils étaient originaires de Godric's Hollow, prenaient grand plaisir à raconter les légendes et les faits qui rendaient Godric's Hollow si spécial – contrairement à ce que pensaient les jeunes fêtards ayant le permis de conduire, qui n'aspiraient qu'à aller vivre dans une métropole et étaient partis une heure plus tôt pour la discothèque de la ville la plus proche. Si l'atmosphère qui planait au-dessus du village somnolait petit à petit, les maisonnettes sorcières angoissaient quant à elles à l'idée d'être ciblées par les mages noirs sévissant partout dans le pays. Elles pouvaient toutefois se rassurer, car l'homme qui apparut dans le plus grand silence à la sortie de Godric's Hollow, cette nuit-là, n'avait aucune mauvaise intention.

Si les habitants l'avaient aperçu, ils lui auraient peut-être dédié une légende, car jamais un homme aussi étrange n'avait un jour posé le pied dans le village – pas même Lord Voldemort. Coiffé d'un large chapeau circulaire et pointu, il portait un long manteau noir brodé d'argent, dont le grand col rigide était relevé. Ses pieds nus étaient chaussés de sandales de bois perchées sur deux rectangles d'ébène. Vêtu d'un pantalon de tissu souple assorti à l'espèce de kimono court et pourpre, il avait sur son côté, glissé dans sa ceinture, un long sabre dont la poignée noire feuilletée d'or scintilla à la lumière des réverbères.

Si l'accoutrement du touriste nocturne aurait singulièrement intrigué les habitants, ceux-ci n'auraient pas été moins surpris par le visage de l'homme. Bien que ce fût la première fois qu'il vint à Godric's Hollow, certains sorciers auraient peut-être dit le contraire, car l'individu ressemblait fortement à un ancien riverain. Il en avait, en tous cas, les mêmes cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés, le même teint pâle et les mêmes traits, bien que les siens fussent sensiblement plus arrogants. Cependant, un détail troublant le différenciait de James Potter : ses yeux. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, à l'exception de ses iris ronds ressemblant à deux cercles de feu.

Toutefois, l'homme n'avait aucun lien, si éloigné fût-il, avec James Potter. Il ignorait même que ce nom existait quelque et s'en fichait pas mal, trop occupé à passer son étrange regard sur les façades des maisonnettes qui s'endormaient. Nul n'aurait su dire ce qu'il cherchait, en cet instant, mais il sembla trouver un indice, car il s'avança dans une direction bien précise sans que ses sandales de bois ne produisent le moindre son.

Il s'arrêta très vite, brusquement et bien avant d'atteindre sa destination, et tourna la tête pour fixer un point invisible. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un autre homme surgit du néant dans un bruissement. Celui-ci tenait une canne au pommeau en argent et, sous son bras valide, une sorte de grande assiette peu profonde et argentée, mais il s'agissait-là des seuls détails qui l'auraient différencié d'un sorcier normal. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient à se parsemer de fils gris, bien qu'il ne fût guère plus âgé que le touriste nocturne.

− Vous êtes en avance, John Guard.

Le sorcier eut un léger sourire et régla son pas sur celui de l'homme aux sandales, observant les environs avec intérêt.

− Quand je pense que nous nous trompons depuis des siècles, dit-il. Qui aurait cru que la Pierre se trouvait dans un village, et non dans une cachette surprotégée d'obstacles magiques et naturels ? Mon père se sentirait sûrement très bête s'il l'avait su de son vivant.

Son compagnon ne répondit rien et ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter devant une maisonnette qui faisait tache dans le décor, car partiellement détruite. Son jardin avait été envahi par les hautes herbes, celles-ci s'élevant assez pour dissimuler quelques décombres qui, autrefois, avaient constitué l'aile droite du cottage. La végétation avait repris ses droits, le lierre grimpant sur toute la façade pour s'engouffrer, à l'occasion, par une fenêtre cassée.

− C'est… ! dit Guard dans un souffle étonné.

− Vous connaissez cette maison ?

− Oui, oui… Elle est très célèbre dans l'histoire de la magie et appartenait à un ami d'école. J'espère que Harry Potter sera écarté de cette guerre, il est de loin le sorcier le plus difficile à approcher, à l'heure qu'il est.

− La Pierre ne se transmet pas d'une génération à une autre, _elle_ choisit son propriétaire.

Poussant la barrière, les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'un panneau surgit du sol. En un instant, la lame étincelante du sabre s'arrêta juste avant de percuter l'arête de la pancarte. Guard cilla. Il n'avait même pas vu le geste de son compagnon, indubitablement doté de réflexes et d'une rapidité surhumains.

− Qu'est-ce ? interrogea celui-ci en rengainant tranquillement.

− Un hommage rendu à la famille Potter, répondit Guard en s'approchant. Damar vous a sûrement parlé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Il y a environ seize ans, il a assassiné Lily et James et a été vaincu par leur fils, qui était un bébé à l'époque. Les graffitis sont des messages d'encouragement à son intention, mais d'autres honorent surtout la mémoire de ses parents… Celui d'Aurelia est juste ici, mais je ne retrouve pas le mien…

Son compagnon ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, contournant le panneau pour prendre la direction du cottage. Guard suivit, fixant la façade d'un œil attristé. Ils ne méritaient pas ça, songea-t-il avec amertume, mais il s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits.

− C'est une chance que la maison soit protégée des Moldus, mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est un miracle que la Pierre ne soit pas tombée entre les mains d'un quelconque escroc, reprit-il.

− Ne respectez-vous pas les morts, en Alterion ?

− Pour la grande majorité d'entre nous, si, mais d'autres n'ont de respect que pour l'or que peut leur rapporter leurs larcins, soupira Guard.

Ils atteignirent la porte dont la peinture s'écaillait, mais qui tenait toujours en place. L'homme aux sandales posa une main dessus et resta immobile quelques instants. Le sorcier l'observa attentivement avec une curiosité avide, toujours ravi d'être le témoin des démonstrations de son compagnon.

− C'était une belle maison, déclara celui-ci d'un ton indifférent.

Guard fut quelque peu surpris mais approuva la seconde d'après. Il savait que ces paroles signifiaient, au sein du peuple de son acolyte, que les Potter avaient été une bonne famille. Sans plus de cérémonie, toutefois, son comparse ouvrit la porte puis entra, le sorcier à sa suite.

Le hall exigu avait perdu toute la chaleur qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois. Son papier-peint ocre s'était décollé et disparaissait presque entièrement sous une épaisse couche de poussière, mais la petite commode et le porte-manteau semblaient nécessiter un simple coup de chiffon. Les linges qui reposaient dans le landau avaient moisi et bourdonnaient, des Doxys semblant avoir élu domicile dessous.

− Vraiment un miracle qu'aucun voleur ne soit passé par ici, commenta Guard.

− Le fils n'aurait-il pas dû hériter de tout ceci ?

− Les choses sont un peu différentes que chez vous, en fait. L'héritier ne reçoit que ce que ses parents lui lèguent par écrit, exception faite de l'or. J'imagine que le ministère de la Magie, en hommage aux Potter, a choisi de laisser la maison telle que James et Lily l'ont laissée à leur mort.

Son compagnon hocha simplement la tête, qu'il rejeta l'instant d'après comme pour regarder au plafond. Guard réprima un sourire. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'étrange individu aux allures de samouraï, il s'était toujours demandé si celui-ci avait le don de voir à travers les objets, y compris son propre chapeau. C'était visiblement le cas, car l'homme repartit de son pas paisible et silencieux, filant droit vers l'escalier.

Guard, bien moins doué que son acolyte à voir dans le noir, tira sa baguette dissimulée dans sa canne et l'alluma. Monter à l'étage ressemblait quelque peu à une course d'obstacles, car les langues de papier-peint cachées sous la poussière semblaient essayer de le faire trébucher, alors que son compagnon ne rencontrait apparemment aucune difficulté à échapper à ces croche-pieds malicieux. Ils atteignirent le palier et marquèrent une pause en observant le couloir.

La lumière du réverbère parvenait jusqu'au mur pour révéler les ruines de l'aile droite, dont le sol était jonché de débris qui n'avaient pas été soufflés assez fort par l'explosion pour atterrir dans le jardin. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la charpente, ni même de la dernière chambre et de ce qui semblait avoir été une salle de bains, à en juger la baignoire fêlée qui avait atterri dans la cuisine, à l'étage inférieur. Guard s'était interrogé sur les dégâts, le jour où il était venu graver son message d'adieu à l'attention de James et Lily, mais les constater enfin le troublaient quelque peu. Comment leur fils avait-il pu survivre à cette explosion ? s'étonna-t-il.

Son comparse ne lui laissa pas plus de temps et se dirigea vers la première porte. La chambre de Lily et James paraissait ne pas avoir échappé aux caprices du mari, qui avait suspendu une grande banderole rouge et or indiquant : _GRYFFONDOR EST LA PLUS FORTE !_ Sans nul doute avait-elle été brandie pendant les matchs de Quidditch, songea Guard, mais lui-même était trop occupé à encourager Serdaigle pour la remarquer. Le lit massif avait tenu le coup toutes ces années, à l'instar d'une belle et haute armoire, mais les rideaux vert menthe avaient moisi et servaient de repas aux Doxys qui y avaient élu domicile, à en juger le léger bourdonnement qu'ils émettaient. Une petite commode attira l'attention de Guard et de son acolyte, mais si l'un s'intéressa aux cadres poussiéreux posés dessus, l'autre s'accroupit pour en examiner les tiroirs.

Prenant le premier cadre, Guard l'épousseta d'un coup de baguette et regarda la photo en noir et blanc. Il imaginait sans la moindre difficulté la couleur auburn et les yeux vert émeraude de la belle jeune femme que tenait James, qui aurait pu se faire passer pour le frère jumeau de son comparse. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu Harry, à l'évidence, qui figurait sur l'autre photo, où il dormait paisiblement sur sa mère radieuse.

Une lueur détourna l'intérêt de Guard pour les photos, alors que son compagnon extirpait d'une boîte à bijoux une élégante broche en or. Elle était sertie d'éclats d'émeraude, de rubis et de diamant qui encerclaient une pierre noire à peine plus grosse qu'un œuf et parcourue d'étranges filaments flamboyants.

− _Impossible ?!_

− Quel est le problème, John Guard ?

Il posa la question, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se taire que Guard n'y aurait vu aucune différence.

− Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Broche Mystérieuse soit parée de la Pierre ! dit le sorcier, déconcerté.

− Mystérieuse ?

− Certains élèves, dont James, la surnommaient comme ça car personne ne savait comment Lily l'avait obtenue. Elle a fait son effet auprès des filles, mais les plus jalouses soupçonnaient Lily de l'avoir volée ou trouvée quelque part. Elle n'était pas très riche, vous comprenez, et cette broche nous paraissait très coûteuse…

Son acolyte resta silencieux un moment.

− Avez-vous jamais découvert la vérité sur la façon dont elle l'a acquise ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Guard décela une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix de son compagnon.

− Je croyais que la Pierre choisissait…

− En effet, ce qui signifie que cette femme a rencontré le précédent propriétaire de la Pierre. Si celui-ci est toujours vivant, alors il nous serait possible de désigner un Champion d'Alterion de plus.

− Heu… Non, je ne l'ai jamais sue. J'ai quitté Poudlard un an avant James et Lily et il ne connaissait pas la vérité non plus, à ce moment-là. Je pourrais toutefois demander à Aurelia, ma secrétaire, qui était une amie proche de Lily…

− Vous ferez, mais pas maintenant.

Reportant son attention sur la Pierre, l'homme se releva et approcha la broche de sa bouche. Alors, il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour Guard, mais dont il soupçonnait déjà les effets : localiser le nouveau propriétaire. Au fil des secondes qui passèrent, le chuchotement parut envahir toute la chambre, de plus en plus lugubre, et ce bien que l'acolyte n'eût pas une seule fois élever la voix. Le spectateur se sentit bientôt mal à l'aise, alors que des émotions complexes s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Peur, menace et désespoir dominaient toutes les autres, tandis que Guard essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la langue de plus en plus angoissante que parlait son comparse.

Celui-ci s'interrompit bientôt, au grand soulagement du sorcier, qui vit les filaments flamboyants se mettre à tournoyer tout à coup avec fureur. Ils se détachèrent en trois groupes et prirent peu à peu la forme de trois symboles complexes que – Guard le savait – seuls les yeux de son partenaire pouvaient interpréter.

− 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, annonça-t-il.

Précis, pensa Guard, assez bluffé, tandis que son compagnon glissait la broche dans son kimono. Il amorça un mouvement, visiblement dans le but de repartir, mais son regard atypique sembla être capté par la photo où James enlaçait Lily. La prenant d'un geste serein, il la contempla de plus près puis la reposa.

− Ce Morvedetroll… ou Lovedemort… ou Merdenvol…

− Dîtes simplement « le Mage noir », conseilla Guard en le suivant dans le couloir.

− Bref, cet homme a commis un crime atroce en tuant cette femme.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, assez étonné. Il avait pensé que son acolyte avait simplement été surpris d'apercevoir James, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il apparaissait qu'il s'était juste contenté de regarder Lily.

− Ooghar m'a demandé de le prévenir quand nous aurons trouvé le Champion, se souvint subitement Guard.

− Quand nous serons sur place. Connaissez-vous un sorcier habitant au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ?

− Je ne connais pas tous les sorciers, malheureusement. Pour être honnête, je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de Little Whinging avant ce soir.

Ils ressortirent du cottage en ruines, Guard prenant soin à refermer la porte, puis retraversèrent le jardin sauvage pour faire une halte une fois dans la rue. L'acolyte se tourna vers le sorcier.

− Emmenez-moi là-bas, John Guard, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher sur une carte d'Alterion où nous devons nous rendre.

Le sorcier songea que son comparse pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'adopter un ton hâtif, mais il avait fini par se dire que l'homme avait de réels problèmes à exprimer des émotions. Obéissant tout de même, il cala sa canne sous son bras et attrapa celui de son compagnon avant de pivoter.

Godric's Hollow disparut instantanément et tout ne fut plus que ténèbres, Guard resserrant sa prise sur le bras de l'homme aux sandales lorsqu'il le sentit s'écarter de lui. Il se souvenait encore des sensations désagréables – étouffement, écrasement – que le transplanage inspirait dans les premières années. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'apprendre, il s'était même juré qu'il ne passerait jamais son permis, mais les circonstances l'avaient amené à renoncer à sa résolution. A présent, il s'était habitué au point de ne plus avoir conscience de cette asphyxie oppressante, mais il la savait toujours là.

Tout aussi brusquement que le village sorcier avait disparu, Privet Drive se matérialisa. Guard parcourut les maisons, aussi grandes et carrées les unes que les autres, dont les jardins richement fleuris se révélaient soigneusement entretenus. Toutes les fenêtres, ou presque, avaient leurs rideaux tirés – à son grand soulagement, car ils étaient indéniablement arrivés dans un lieu habité uniquement de Moldus, exception faite du Champion.

− La tâche risque d'être plus compliquée que prévu…

Guard lui lança un regard interrogateur et remarqua que l'homme avait soulevé son chapeau et fixait la façade du numéro 4 de la rue.

− Que se passe-t-il ?

− Treize personnes se trouvent dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive. Et je doute qu'elles soient de la même famille.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un soupçon désagréable commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit.

− Voyez-vous quelqu'un qui vous ressemble ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

− En moins beau, charismatique et raffiné.

Guard aurait sûrement souri à une telle réponse, mais la révélation lui noua l'estomac. Il l'avait craint en découvrant que la Pierre se trouvait chez les Potter, tout comme son acolyte l'avait rassuré en lui précisant qu'elle avait sa volonté propre, mais il se sentait de nouveau anxieux. Il restait, néanmoins, un mince espoir pour que Harry ne soit pas impliqué, se dit-il.

− Qui sont-ils ?

− L'Ordre du Phénix et Harry Potter, soupira Guard. Nous sommes visiblement tombés à un très mauvais moment. J'avais cru comprendre que le ministère de la Magie se chargerait de transférer Harry, mais l'Ordre semble s'y opposer. Je pense que nous devrions consulter Ooghar.

Son comparse ne protesta pas. Le sorcier saisit l'étrange assiette argentée qu'il tenait sous le bras et la posa au sol.

− Ooghar ? appela-t-il.

Quelque chose s'éleva aussitôt de l'assiette pourtant vide, des filaments bruns et transparents qui s'étirèrent latéralement en s'entremêlant toujours plus haut. A hauteur des hanches, certains prirent une teinte grise et dessinèrent une barbe. Bientôt, un vieil homme, semblable à une illusion, se tînt devant les aventuriers nocturnes. Il avait le crâne chauve, le visage émacié et un grand bâton sculpté dans sa main droite. Vêtu d'une grande robe brune, il fit bondir ses yeux marron profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites sur Guard et son acolyte.

− L'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il, sa voix étrangement assourdie.

− Oui, mais il y a une complication, répondit Guard. Il s'agit soit d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation dont je vous ai parlé après l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore, soit Harry Potter.

− Le garçon pourchassé par le Sorcier Noir ?

− En effet. Nous ne savons pas à qui appartient vraiment la maison, Harry ayant pu être transféré à la maison d'un membre de l'Ordre pour déjouer d'éventuels problèmes, mais les choses se compliqueront, que nous entrions ou non. Une fois que son transfert l'aura amené à destination, il sera extrêmement difficile de l'approcher, je pense…

Ooghar fronça ses sourcils fourchus, l'air pensif, et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Ne trouvant apparemment aucune solution, il poussa un soupir résigné.

− Midori, je m'en remets à vous, dit-il à contrecoeur.

L'homme aux sandales leva un doigt en regardant l'illusion d'un air indifférent et se le planta dans la narine gauche.

− Vous êtes sûr ?

− Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter, mais faîtes les choses de manière plus… civilisée qu'à l'ordinaire ! Il est devient urgent de transmettre la Pierre au Champion d'Alterion, car la situation devient très critique, ici.

Guard sursauta.

− Je croyais que vous aviez une journée d'avance sur l'Ennemi ?!

− Nous nous sommes trompés. Les derniers rapports communiqués par les Nehoryn indiquent que les Orghans progressent plus vite que nous ne le pensions, et les Palants ont subi une lourde défaite. Selon les nouvelles estimations d'Alyphar, il nous reste tout juste deux ou trois heures… John Guard, je vous demande d'assister Midori dans la prise de contact avec l'éventuel Champion.

− Entendu. Je connais quelques-uns des membres, je devrais pouvoir éviter un débordement…

Ooghar s'inclina en guise de remerciements, lança un dernier regard sévère à Midori, puis se volatilisa subitement. Prenant l' « assiette de communication » sous le bras, Guard se tourna vers son compagnon.

− Comment procédons-nous ?

− A ma manière.

Il saisit le bras de Guard tout en tirant légèrement, de son autre main, la longue poignée de son sabre. Il se passa forcément quelque chose, mais ce fut si bref que le sorcier ne comprit rien au phénomène et se retrouva, tout d'un coup, à tituber dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un éclair étincelant s'arrêter contre le cou d'un homme à la chevelure grise, le visage couturé et les yeux dissymétriques – et le seul à avoir instantanément réagi à la soudaine intrusion, bien qu'il ne put même pas tirer totalement sa baguette magique.

Des exclamations stupéfaites retentirent après un flottement, tandis que John se redressait et regardait tout l'Ordre s'armer, malgré la confusion. Il reconnut sans peine Kingsley Shacklebolt, grand Auror noir à la voix profonde et grave, Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait retrouvé ses cheveux hérissés et rose vif pendant le mois de juillet, et les Weasley, tous roux. Arthur, le front dégarni et les lunettes en écailles, Bill, coiffé d'un catogan et le visage marqué d'horribles cicatrices, Fred et George, farceurs réputés et identiques jusqu'à la moindre tache de rousseur, et Ronald, le nez long, bien que ce fût la première fois que Guard le rencontrait en chair et en os. Immense et hirsute, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, l'étonna par sa présence – et il ne fut guère moins surpris d'apercevoir Mondingus Fletcher, trapu et le barbe rousse se parsemant de fils gris. Il identifia également Fleur Delacour, belle jeune femme à la crinière d'un blond argenté, dont il avait vu le portrait dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, les cheveux bruns et touffus, qui avait elle-même fait l'objet d'un article de mauvais goût à la même époque.

− Johnny ? s'étonnèrent Kingsley et une voix rauque et familière.

La stupeur semblait leur avoir demandé un moment pour reconnaître Guard, qui se retourna sur un homme plus grisonnant que jamais, les yeux soulignés de grands cernes noirs, qui se tenait juste à côté du célèbre Harry Potter. Guard lui jeta un bref coup d'œil curieux, juste pour constater sa ressemblance d'avec James et remarquer que Lily lui avait légué ses yeux verts et brillants.

− Salut, Remus, dit-il alors avec un sourire d'excuses. Croyez bien que je suis navré d'arriver à un moment aussi délicat, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que l'on se retrouve dans une telle situation, mais nous avons quelque chose de très urgent à faire… S'il vous plaît, Midori, rengainez…

Il s'amusa quelque peu de l'air déconcerté de Maugrey, dont l'œil magique, rond et bleu, fixait à travers son large chapeau le visage caché de Midori. Celui-ci obtempéra docilement, sans même avoir laissé la moindre entaille sur le cou de Maugrey, et Kingsley intima silencieusement à tout le monde d'abaisser sa baguette, même si personne ne la rangea.

− Qui êtes-vous ?

Il a la même voix, remarqua Guard en essayant l'impression d'entendre James.

− Je suis John Guard, le sous-directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, et voici Midori.

− C'est le ministère qui vous envoie ? interrogea Harry, l'air méfiant.

− En aucune manière, assura Guard. En vérité, j'ai pris mon après-midi pour m'occuper d'une affaire plus personnelle qui, à ma propre surprise, nous a conduits jusqu'ici. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de compromettre votre transfert : nous devons à tout prix savoir qui habite cette maison.

La question ne manqua pas de surprendre. Maugrey, repoussant son incrédulité en découvrant le visage de Midori, sembla retrouver sa voix extraordinairement grave.

− Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

− Nous avons quelque chose de très, très important à lui donner. Midori, pourriez-vous… ?

L'énergumène, qui intriguait par son accoutrement comme par sa rapidité surnaturelle, glissa la main dans son kimono afin d'y récupérer la broche et la posa sur la table. Guard vit les yeux de Fletcher s'écarquiller de cupidité, mais Maugrey semblait déjà l'avoir à l'œil. La réaction de Remus fut plus amusante, car il sursauta et bondit presque jusqu'au bijou pour l'examiner.

− La Broche Mystérieuse, dit-il avec un sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Je l'avais complètement oubliée…

− Aurelia s'en souvient très bien, assura le sous-directeur. Elle ne manque jamais de rabaisser les bijoux tape-à-l'œil que sa belle-sœur porte.

− Ouais, c'est bien beau toute cette nostalgie, mais en quoi est-il important de donner cette broche ? gronda Maugrey.

Guard ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis la referma en réfléchissant très vite.

− C'est une histoire compliquée… très compliquée et nous ne tenons pas à retarder plus longtemps le transfert de Harry. Je dois voir Arthur dans mon bureau, demain, je lui raconterai tout et il se chargera de tout relater à l'Ordre. Remus, viens aussi, à dix heures. Toutefois, nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir qui est l'habitant de cette maison.

− Moi.

Guard réprima à grand-peine un soupir affligé et s'efforça de ne rien montrer de sa déception. La vue d'Hermione Granger lui avait laissé espérer que c'était elle qui vivait ici, puisqu'il se souvenait avoir lu qu'elle était née-Moldue et que le quartier ressemblait à une zone où elle aurait pu vivre.

− Je crois me souvenir que votre mère y était très attachée.

− C'est vrai, approuva Remus en donnant la broche à Harry. Elle la portait à son mariage et ne l'a jamais enlevée durant sa grossesse. C'était un symbole de toutes les choses merveilleuses qui lui arrivaient.

− C'est très touchant, mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! aboya Maugrey. Potter, tu as compris le plan, alors apporte-moi tes cheveux. Guard, votre ami et vous êtes priés de retourner à vos autres occupations.

− Je vais escorter le garçon.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Midori.

− Impossible, dit Kingsley, nous avons déjà établi un plan.

− Ne soyez pas présomptueux, je n'ai pas besoin de balais, de canassons et de ce truc bizarre pour vous suivre, dit Midori, un doigt de nouveau dans le nez. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je l'escorterai pour le protéger de Trolldemort… Morvenvol… Bref, peu importe son nom.

Guard réussit à ne pas sourire devant les expressions déconcertées de l'Ordre.

− Midori est un guerrier légendaire, chez lui, annonça-t-il. S'il escorte Harry, vous aurez l'assurance qu'il l'amènera sain et sauf à sa destination.

− Grand bien lui fasse ! grogna Maugrey. Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Potter, c'est sur vous que ça retombera, Guard. Potter, tes cheveux ! Et ne la ramène pas, on est assez en retard comme ça.

Résigné, Harry s'arracha des cheveux pour les glisser dans un flacon que Maugrey tira d'une poche, tandis que Kingsley et Tonks posaient sur la table deux grands sacs.

− Polynectar, hein ? dit-il à Remus, à côté de lui. C'est astucieux.

− Une idée de Mondingus.

− Alors, cet escroc peut se montrer utile… Dis-moi, vous avez finalement découvert où Lily avait eu la broche ?

Remus sourit légèrement, alors que six nouveaux Harry Potter apparaissaient dans la cuisine. Fleur Delacour, Ronald, Fred et George, Fletcher et Hermione Granger semblaient jouer les rôles de leurre en cas d'attaque. Tonks, de son côté, distribuait des vêtements et des sacs identiques, ainsi que des cages contenant de fausses chouettes blanches.

− On l'a su quand James et Lily ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Il apparaît qu'elle lui a été offerte par un français un peu bizarre qui tenait absolument à la remercier d'« être aussi belle ».

Le sous-directeur hocha simplement la tête. Dommage, songea-t-il. Si l'homme qui avait donné la Pierre à Lily avait été un britannique, il aurait peut-être eu le temps de le rencontrer pour l'attirer jusqu'à Midori, mais ils avaient déjà perdu une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans cette cuisine.

− Bien, je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il. Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité à partir de maintenant.

− Evitez d'aller au ministère ce soir, Guard, grogna Maugrey.

− Bien que sous-directeur d'un département, Alastor, je ne suis pas un grand admirateur du ministère et privilégie toujours les amitiés que j'ai, qu'elles soient mortes ou vivantes.

Guard salua les personnes présentes et partit, tandis que les sept Potter finissaient de se changer. Sacs sur le dos, vêtements enfilés et cages à la main, ils lancèrent quelques regards vers le silencieux et étrange Midori, puis Maugrey annonça le départ. Tout le monde sortit dans le jardin, où attendaient des balais, un énorme side-car et des Sombrals, chevaux squelettiques aux grandes ailes de cuir et aux yeux laiteux.

− Avec un peu de chance, marmonna Maugrey, nous n'avons pas raté le signal de départ.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des étoiles vertes apparurent dans le ciel nuageux. Les balais décollèrent, les ailes s'étirèrent alors que les sabots martelaient la pelouse et, moteur vrombissant, la moto démarra en s'élevant rapidement dans les airs pour fermer la formation. Par-dessus son épaule, Harry, assis dans l'inconfortable side-car, lança un regard à Midori, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Qui était cet homme ? Ce n'était pas son accoutrement ou son attitude qui l'intriguaient le plus : c'était son menton, qui lui paraissait étrangement familier.

Il eut rapidement autre chose en tête car, au moment où ils traversèrent un nuage, des cris et des éclairs de lumière jaillirent brusquement dans la plus grande confusion. Hagrid, qui conduisait la moto, laissa échapper un hurlement et fit une embardée si brutale que Harry d'être éjecté du side-car. Dans sa cage, Hedwige, sa chouette blanche comme neige, piaillait comme une démente. Tournant la tête en tous sens, Harry remarqua qu'il lui était devenu impossible de discerner qui était un Mangemort et qui était de l'Ordre, mais il vit très nettement un mage noir brandir sa baguette magique dans une direction. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de jeter le moindre maléfice, une haute silhouette coiffée d'un grand chapeau apparut derrière lui et lui trancha la tête d'un coup de sabre si rapide que Harry ne vit qu'un bref éclair noir et argenté.

− ACCROCHE-TOI, HARRY !

L'intéressé regarda Hagrid écraser un gros bouton aménagé sur le guidon. Dans un bond spectaculaire, la moto prit encore plus de vitesse, comme tractée par des dizaines de Sombrals, et brisa un cercle de Mangemorts en s'éloignant des combats.

− NON ! cria Harry. HAGRID, IL FAUT FAIRE DEMI-TOUR !

Mais Hagrid paraissait trop concentré par son rétroviseur pour lui répondre. Se retournant tant bien que mal, Harry vit trois mages noirs les poursuivre, penchés sur leurs balais, jusqu'à ce que Midori réapparaisse à nouveau dans les airs et ne tranche, d'un seul mouvement, les corps et les manches. Harry eut un haut-le-corps en regardant les corps tomber dans le vide dans un déluge de sang et d'intestins, les troncs séparés des jambes.

− JE COMPRENDS MIEUX POURQUOI GUARD A DIT QU'IL ETAIT UN GUERRIER ! hurla Hagrid.

Il avait l'air un peu pâle, sans nul doute aussi choqué que Harry par la fin des trois Mangemorts, mais il paraissait soulagé, aussi. Il était vrai que Midori semblait être à la hauteur pour escorter l'ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort, ce qui n'empêcha pas un éclair de lumière verte rater la moto d'un bon mètre.

− N'UTILISE PAS TA BAGUETTE, HARRY !

Il n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps, car Midori réapparut et la lame étincelante de son sabre tua une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait-il pour bouger son bras aussi vite ? Comment faisait-il pour les suivre ? Quand bien même il transplanait au sol, il y avait une grande distance entre la surface et l'altitude à laquelle se trouvait la moto, sans parler des nuages parsemant le ciel tout autour d'eux, y compris en-dessous.

Le side-car ralentit, son accélération ayant pris fin. Surveillant leurs arrières, Harry tourna subitement la tête sur sa gauche, le cœur battant et le regard alerte. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille…

− Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix forte pour couvrir le sifflement du vent.

− C'est possible de transplaner dans le ciel ?

Hagrid sourit, comme si l'idée que Harry puisse avoir momentanément chassé la bataille de son esprit annonçait une fin de voyage paisible.

− Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on peut transplaner depuis les airs, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que l'inverse se faisait. On demandera à Hermione !

Harry eut un léger sourire. Le garde-chasse paraissait confiant, à présent, mais une seconde plus tard, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de l'adolescent s'embrasa en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

− Quoi ?! s'inquiéta Hagrid.

− Il… Il arrive ! Voldemort _arrive_ ! s'écria Harry, une main plaquée sur son front.

Hagrid poussa un juron et accéléra précipitamment, propulsant à nouveau la moto à une vitesse vertigineuse. La brûlure ne faiblir pas, cependant, alors que Harry surveillait leurs arrières. L'espace d'un instant, il crut entendre de nouveau une espèce de murmure inintelligible, mais une ombre apparut au loin, volant dans les airs sans aucun accessoire, se rapprochant de plus en plus, alors que la cicatrice devenait plus douloureuse que jamais. Oubliant momentanément Midori, l'adolescent tira sa baguette, mais le jet de lumière verte qui fonça à travers le ciel manqua le side-car d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Lord Voldemort apparaissait plus en détails tout en bombardant la moto de maléfices. Bientôt, Harry put distinguer sa tête chauve et blafarde au visage de serpent, sa bouche sans lèvres et les fentes qui constituaient son nez. Ses yeux rouges, fendus de pupilles verticales, fixaient son ennemi juré avec une démence réjouie mêlée de fureur.

Voldemort brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et Harry se baissa brutalement, alors qu'un éclair de lumière verte fusait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Comment avait-il su ? Un Mangemort avait-il aperçu la protection impitoyable assurée par Midori et s'était empressé d'aller la rapporter à son maître ? Ou la Marque des Ténèbres l'informait-elle quand l'un de ses serviteurs mourait ?

− _Stupefix !_ s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

L'éclair de lumière rouge feu obligea Voldemort à se décaler pour contre-attaquer, mais Midori apparut au même moment, une main tendue juste devant le visage émacié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui eut à peine le temps de se laisser surprendre. En une fraction de seconde, l'étrange sorcier se matérialisa et provoqua une onde de choc qui fit onduler l'air dans un bruit mat et assourdi. Incapable d'éviter, Voldemort fut repoussé en arrière avec la force d'une balle de fusil et disparut vers l'obscurité de la campagne anglaise.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en appuyant son front sur le bord du side-car, alors que sa cicatrice redevenait très vite à température normale. Il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de savoir que Midori n'avait pas tué Voldemort, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire – il s'étonnait toutefois que l'homme se soit retenu seulement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− On est presque arrivés, Harry ! cria Hagrid, plus pâle que jamais.

L'intéressé sourit, mais son sourire se figea alors qu'il remarquait soudainement une lueur dorée émaner de sa poche. Qu'y avait-il mis ? s'étonna-t-il. Glissant la main à l'intérieur, il se souvint de la broche au moment où il la sortit. La lumière dorée était diffusée par la grosse pierre, qui avait perdu sa couleur noire.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna Hagrid.

Mais il s'interrompit au moment précis où une grande ombre apparut sur le side-car, face à Harry, pour plaquer sa main sur la broche et serrer celle de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, en sursautant, leva instinctivement les yeux sur Midori, qui ne pouvait cette fois plus cacher son visage. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'un air incrédule.

− Bon voyage ! dit Midori d'un ton neutre. _Katrius !_

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Le Guide

John Guard n'avait jamais été un grand sportif mais, exceptionnellement, il s'y adonnait. Ruisselant sous le soleil éclatant, trébuchant et dérapant parfois sur l'herbe qui recouvrait la pente d'une colline relativement haute, il courait tant bien que mal pour atteindre le sommet, pestant contre lui-même d'avoir été inattentif. Il aurait dû se lever depuis deux heures, déjà, et venir ici une demi-heure plus tôt, mais il avait bêtement oublié de surveiller le détecteur que son grand-père avait fabriqué, bien des années auparavant. Et comble de sa stupidité, il lui avait fallu venir à pieds, l'ancien Serdaigle n'ayant jamais pris la peine de passer son permis de transplanage « parce qu'il n'en aimait pas la sensation ».

_Tu parles d'un idiot !_ s'agaça-t-il, haletant. Les jambes douloureuses, il atteignit enfin le sommet en savourant le vent frais qui y soufflait. S'il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver un corps étendu sur la pelouse, il ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant la chevelure noire indomptable, les lunettes et la jeunesse de l'adolescent qui paraissait dormir paisiblement. L'espace d'un bref instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de James, mais la raison lui fit s'écarter cette idée : c'était le _fils_ de James – ou tout au moins, un de ses descendants. Assez impressionné par la ressemblance d'avec son ancien camarade, John s'avança jusqu'au garçon. Il semblait avoir son âge, ou peut-être plus jeune. Il remarqua notamment, non sans curiosité, une étrange cicatrice qui barrait le front du garçon.

Estimant préférable de laisser le nouveau Potter dormir tranquillement, John avisa un rocher et alla s'asseoir dessus. Tirant d'une poche une enveloppe d'aspect officiel, il l'ouvrit et la retourna au-dessus de ses genoux serrés. Un parchemin et tout un tas de prospectus ornés du double M indiquant que l'expéditeur était le ministère de la Magie, il soupira d'un air soulagé. De toute évidence, il s'était mieux débrouillé lors des examens qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

Parcourant le parchemin, il dénombra cinq Aspic sur les six tentatives, n'ayant échoué qu'en soins aux créatures magiques, matière dont il aurait de toute façon dû se débarrasser dès la fin de sa sixième année. S'intéressant alors aux prospectus, John se demanda quelle carrière suivre. Il avait longuement hésité à travailler, la fortune héritée de ses parents lui assurant d'être à l'abri du besoin pour au moins deux vies, mais l'un de ses amis avait souligné un détail non négligeable : non seulement il ne tarderait pas à s'ennuyer, mais il aurait également toutes les peines du monde à trouver une femme s'il restait chez lui. Certes, c'était surtout la crainte de l'ennui qui l'avait convaincu, mais ce matin encore, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait plus agréable de vivre avec quelqu'un dans son manoir, beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne.

Après avoir lu tous les prospectus, John les remit quasiment tous dans l'enveloppe, accompagnés du résultat de ses Aspic, puis reprit en mains les deux seuls qui le tentaient le plus, à savoir le département de la Justice magique et celui des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Il n'avait certes pas les notes nécessaires pour devenir Auror, ni même la volonté, mais atterrir dans un autre bureau ne le gênait absolument pas.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent au moment où il entendit un grognement. Levant les yeux, il vit le nouveau Potter remuer très légèrement, les paupières crispés comme s'il avait ouvert les yeux et avait été ébloui par le soleil. John rangea les prospectus, remit l'enveloppe dans sa poche et regarda l'adolescent se redresser en rouvrant prudemment les yeux. S'il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un, John le fut autant en croisant le regard vert émeraude du garçon, mais il éclata presque aussitôt d'un grand rire.

− Quoi ? interrogea le nouveau Potter d'un ton sec.

− Rien… C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'esclaffa John. Tu es le fils de James _et_ de _Lily _?!

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il avait dit une énormité. Ne tenant pas vraiment à le vexer, John se força à retrouver un certain sérieux et leva les yeux sur une chouette blanche comme neige qui venait de surgir derrière l'adolescent hagard. Elle ulula avec douceur et vint se poser à côté de son maître, surprenant quelque peu John. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était possible de « transférer » plus d'une personne avec la Pierre…

− Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

Et le nouveau Potter le regarda à nouveau d'un air étrange, comme s'il n'était pas normal que John l'ignore.

− Harry Potter, répondit-il après un court silence. Tu es le fils de John Guard ?

La question prit John au dépourvu. Comment ça, son fils ?

− Que veux-tu dire ?

− Tu lui ressembles…

John cilla et sentit une légère panique monter rapidement en lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce d'avoir également transféré la chouette de Harry ? Cette possibilité lui parut aussi saugrenue, mais elle n'arrangeait pas son inquiétude grandissante. Pour quelle raison ignorait-il qui il était ? Son lui du futur et le transféreur auraient pourtant dû lui expliquer toute l'histoire… Il ne se sentait pas du tout à la hauteur pour renseigner le jeune homme, en plus… Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il sursauta lorsque, se posant soudainement sur son épaule, un hibou au plumage mordoré lui apporta _La Gazette du sorcier_. En profitant pour ne pas affronter trop vite les éventuelles questions de Harry, John s'occupa de prendre le journal et de payer l'oiseau, qui repartit dans un ululement de salutations.

− Heu… Non, je ne suis pas son fils, dit John.

Il jeta un œil à la une de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et grimaça à la vue de la photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la tête de mort à la langue en serpent de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry sembla l'apercevoir, car il se leva et s'approcha rapidement, l'air pâle. A la lecture de la manchette :_ NOUVEAUX MEURTRES : QUINZE MOLDUS TUES A LIVERPOOL_, il sembla retrouver des couleurs et parut soudainement perplexe et inquiet.

− Depuis quand est-ce que je dors ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

− Deux heures.

− Impossible ! C'était le début de la nuit quand nous avons été attaqués…

− Attaqués par qui ? s'étonna John.

− Voldemort !

John frissonna de la tête aux pieds, mais il commençait à comprendre ou, tout au moins, à soupçonner pourquoi son lui du futur et le transféreur n'avaient rien à expliquer à Harry. Ils devaient avoir manqué de temps pour le faire ou bien l'attaque du Lord noir les avait interrompus avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé.

− Je peux ? lança Harry en tendant la main vers le journal.

L'espace d'une seconde, John fut tenté de refuser. Si Harry avait vraiment été attaqué par les Mangemorts dans la nuit, les évènements survenus à Liverpool hier soir ne manqueraient sûrement pas de le troubler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Considérant, toutefois, que ça lui épargnerait d'avoir à tout expliquer, il donna _La Gazette du sorcier_ et profita que le jeune homme en lise l'article pour prendre une profonde, anxieuse inspiration. Aurait-il l'idée de lire la date si les informations concordaient entre les deux attaques ? Tout ce que John espérait éviter, c'était d'avoir un adolescent complètement paniqué par son changement d'époque…

− Je vois, dit lentement Harry. Ils ont dû se venger sur des Moldus parce que j'ai échappé à Voldemort.

John cilla. Echappé à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Existait-il un sorcier capable d'un tel exploit alors que, depuis le début de la guerre, tous ceux ayant engagé un duel direct avec le Lord noir y avait perdu la vie ? Et si c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry s'était retrouvée avec la Pierre ? Celui-ci replia finalement _La Gazette du sorcier_ et la tendit à John qui, rassuré, s'apprêta à la prendre lorsque l'adolescent la ramena brutalement vers lui, l'air déconcerté.

_Merde_, songea John, alors que les yeux de Harry s'écarquillaient un peu plus à chaque lecture et relecture de la date. Il eut bientôt le teint si pâle que l'ancien Serdaigle craignit qu'il ne s'évanouisse, mais il paraissait assez solide pour supporter cette découverte choquante et inimaginable.

− Navré, Harry, mais je ne suis pas mon propre fils…

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans produire le moindre son et amorça un pas qui le fit trébucher. Il se retrouva sur le fessier, mais l'incrédulité semblait telle qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur dans sa chute. Il essaya encore de parler, mais ses mots restaient résolument coincés dans sa gorge.

− Normalement, tu aurais dû être informé de ce qui allait se produire, poursuivit John sur un ton d'excuses. Pour faire aussi simple que possible, tu as sauvé des centaines de vies sans même le vouloir, mais Ooghar te racontera tout ça mieux que moi. Je ne suis en poste que depuis deux ans et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen pour raconter l'histoire convenablement.

Harry parut retrouver ses esprits en même temps que sa voix, bien que celle-ci fût plus rauque qu'auparavant.

− En poste ? Qui est Ooghar ? Pourquoi… moi ?

− Eh bien, la famille Guard joue un rôle secret depuis des millénaires, bien avant de s'appeler ainsi. D'autres familles nous épaulaient par le passé, mais elles ont peu à peu disparu pour diverses raisons. Dans toute cette histoire, je suis connu comme « le Guide », même si mon rôle est plus modeste que ne le laisserait penser ce titre tape-à-l'œil. En ce qui concerne Ooghar, il s'agit d'un mage qui a remplacé Damar – l'Albus Dumbledore de chez lui, si tu préfères – et avec qui je communiquais, aussi bien à cette époque qu'à la tienne. Par contre, j'ignore complètement pourquoi c'est toi qui as été choisi.

− Choisi pour quoi, exactement ?

− Être le Champion d'Alterion.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers Ooghar, qui s'avançait dans sa longue robe brune, sa barbe grise agitée par le vent frais qui soufflait, son grand bâton de bois sculpté se balançant devant lui à chaque pas droit qu'il faisait. Scrutant très attentivement Harry, il s'arrêta à hauteur de John pour lui serrer l'avant-bras, comme cela se faisait chez le vieux mage.

− Approchez, Harry Potter, je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle.

L'adolescent hésita un instant, puis obéit. Il reprenait lentement des couleurs, mais John remarqua que sa main était crispée sur le journal. S'approchant d'Ooghar, il le regarda poser simplement une main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et fermer les yeux en remuant les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes.

− C'est bien la première fois que je n'aurai aucun reproche à faire à Midori, commenta-t-il.

Il sembla alors remarquer la chouette blanche.

− Ou pas… soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Quoi qu'il en soit, asseyons-nous, ça risque de prendre du temps. Avant de débuter mon récit, il me faut aborder deux points importants. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas encore remarqué, Harry Potter, mais vous êtes à présent désarmé. La raison en est que la Pierre ne tolère aucun objet magique pendant le transfert. John vous aidera à acquérir une autre baguette.

− Bien sûr, approuva John.

− Le second point est plus complexe à expliquer. Dans le plan initial, nous devions franchir le portail avant que l'Ennemi y pénètre, qui aurait été alors retenu pour quelque temps, mais les choses ont mal tourné. Non seulement l'Ennemi est passé en même temps que nous, mais il ne tardera également pas à savoir que nous nous sommes réfugié en Grande-Bretagne. De fait, il s'intéressera indéniablement aux nouveaux immigrés. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que John aurait dû vous héberger tout l'été, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, mais que la situation actuelle exige que nous vous intégrions à la société actuelle et que vous deveniez, par conséquent, indépendant.

− Comment suis-je censé faire ? dit Harry, déconcerté. Je n'ai plus… plus rien…

John ressentit un nouvel élan de compassion pour l'adolescent, qui avait perdu ses amis, son or, son présent et tout ce qu'il avait pu chérir dans le futur.

− Nous en sommes conscients et nous vous aiderons, assura Ooghar. John, nous aurons besoin de vos connaissances sur les protocoles ministériels à l'intention des immigrés.

− Malheureusement, je n'en ai aucune, mais ma tante Martha travaille au département de la Justice magique. Elle connaît à peu près tout son fonctionnement, elle pourra nous renseigner sur les démarches à suivre pour qu'un immigré soit recensé. Je lui enverrai une lettre une fois rentré.

− Faîtes, je vous prie. Quand nous saurons si des documents spécifiques sont à fournir, je chargerai Midori d'en dérober au sein d'un ministère lointain, puis Harry Potter n'aura plus qu'à les remplir.

John plissa le front, soucieux.

− Est-il sage de lui confier une telle tâche ? Je sais qu'il est extraordinaire, mais la discrétion n'est pas son fort… Pourquoi ne pas solliciter l'aide des Nehoryn, plutôt ?

Ooghar laissa échapper un soupir las.

− Hélas, nous avons perdu de vue les Nehoryn. Je serai moi aussi rassuré si le vol de documents officiels était confié à l'un d'eux, mais Prerian se méfie désormais d'Alyphar et de ses semblables. Il leur rejette la faute sur l'avancée rapide des armées de l'Ennemi, car leurs rapports étaient trop optimistes sur le temps qu'il nous restait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Midori peut accomplir sa mission correctement si nous le mettons en compétition avec les Nehoryn.

− Et pour l'or ? Je peux en prêter à Harry et il me remboursera sur le long terme…

− Là encore, Midori s'en occupe. Comme vous l'avez souligné, il est extraordinaire. Alors qu'il est le seul que je connaisse à ne trouver aucun intérêt à avoir de l'or, il est également le seul à l'avoir emporté avec lui. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, il ne sert à rien de le nier, mais il est déjà parti à Gringotts pour ouvrir un coffre au nom de Harry Potter.

− Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Je ne peux pas accepter _tout_ son or…

− J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix, dit Ooghar. Tout Champion d'Alterion que vous êtes, il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer si vous refusez l'un de ses cadeaux. Pensez-vous que notre monnaie puisse être transformée en la vôtre, John ?

− Oh oui. Du moment que c'est de l'or, les gobelins n'auront qu'à le refondre pour en faire des Gallions. Mon grand-père a un jour rapporté un vieux plat que Gringotts a transformé en monnaie sans même sourciller.

Ooghar hocha la tête, satisfait, et l'atmosphère parut changer. John sut que le moment était venu pour Harry de découvrir le fin mot de son transfert dans le passé. Il apparut toutefois que le vieil homme, bien qu'ayant réfléchi à toutes sortes de façons de présenter l'histoire, se retrouvait subitement sur la manière de la commencer. Restant silencieux et songeur un moment, sa grande main caressant sa barbe, il parut trouver une idée : levant un doigt dans les airs, il traça trois cercles de lumière rouge, légèrement décalés les uns des autres, puis une ligne droite qui les traversait tous.

− Voici le LorMirAl. C'est un jeu de mots sur les trois mondes se trouvant sur la même courbe de l'espace-temps : Lorgath est celui du haut, nous avons ensuite Mirvira et enfin, Alterion. Dans chacun d'eux, la magie prend des formes plus ou moins semblables alors que d'autres sont totalement différentes. Prerian et ses hommes, qui viennent de Lorgath, utilisent la magie à l'aide d'armes. A Mirvira, d'où je suis originaire et comme vous pouvez le voir, nous n'employons aucun accessoire. Et chez vous, bien sûr, vous avez les baguettes magiques. Toutefois, il est une magie identique que nous retrouvons partout : la magie démoniaque.

− Démoniaque ? répéta Harry, déconcerté.

− Elle est appelée « naturelle », ici, indiqua John.

Mais l'adolescent ne parut guère plus avancé.

− Pour vous expliquer simplement les choses, reprit Ooghar, des millénaires et des millénaires de tentatives n'ont permis à personne de la contrôler, ni même de l'effleurer, car elle fût l'art occulte de trois êtres uniques en leur genre : des Démons. Ils ne sont pas apparus comme par enchantement, ils ont évolué comme toutes les autres créatures, à la différence qu'il n'y avait qu'un Démon par monde.

− D'accord, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il y ait une même magie dans les trois mondes ?

John haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris. L'adolescent paraissait avoir déjà accepté cette histoire, pourtant encore plus invraisemblable que son transfert dans un passé où il n'était pas encore né.

− Ca fait tout, répondit Ooghar. Et ce tout commence en Mirvira avec Byr. Sans doute le plus savant des trois, Byr avait un goût très prononcé pour les mystères. Sa curiosité insatiable l'amenait à effectuer des recherches sur tout ce qui lui échappait, du plus petit insecte à la plus grande créature magique, de la racine la plus vénéneuse à la fleur la plus curative, etc. Les deux-tiers du savoir magique de Mirvira nous viennent de lui. Cependant, il arriva un jour où Byr n'eût plus rien à découvrir. Mais, s'il était curieux, il avait également une imagination assez remarquable : considérant que son monde existait, il se mit en tête qu'il devait en exister d'autres pouvant lui apporter davantage de connaissances, et il entreprit de créer des portails les reliant à Mirvira.

« Personne ne sait combien de temps cela lui prit, même si on estime qu'il a passé près d'un millénaire à travailler sur cette fantaisie, mais il parvint finalement à créer la première Porte du Monde. Hélas, il se retrouva confronté à un autre problème : le portail n'était pas assez stable pour qu'il puisse s'y aventurer. Il remit donc à plus tard sa découverte d'un autre monde afin de se concentrer sur la fabrication d'un objet qui lui permettrait de traverser sans risque. En flânant parmi les mages, il surprit une dispute entre un forgeron et son apprenti qui avait mal forgé une épée, dont la lame était trop courbe et mince. Byr acheta l'arme sur-le-champ pour s'en inspirer et travailla jour et nuit à en fabriquer une similaire… »

− Le sabre de Midori ! s'exclama Harry, perspicace.

Perspicace, s'étonna John.

− Tout à fait, approuva Ooghar avec un léger sourire. Le pouvoir que Byr conféra à son sabre fut un déplacement-éclair, en quelque sorte : les transplanages de votre monde comme du mien ne rivalisent pas avec la vitesse atteinte par l'homme qui est muni de cette arme. Byr, largement satisfait de sa création, repartit pour la Porte du Monde et, cette fois-ci, traversa le portail instable sans un problème. Il découvrit alors Alterion, ses étranges peuples largement dominés par les sans-pouvoir, et toutes ses créatures magiques si peu respectées par les humains. Bien que l'impatience le tenaillât, il prit le temps de créer une Porte du Monde en Alterion pour stabiliser le portail, puis il partit enfin explorer Alterion.

« Sa déception fut assez grande, car la magie présente était bien inférieure à celle de Mirvira, mais il prit un réel plaisir à se mêler aux différents peuples pour en découvrir les coutumes, car plus nombreuses et étranges que dans mon monde. Après un certain temps, il rencontra Lathar, le Démon d'Alterion, dont nous ne savons pas grand-chose sinon qu'il « _avait un penchant pour les nymphes, festoyer et ne rien faire._ » Ils n'eurent que peu de contact et, bientôt, Byr abandonna Alterion.

« De retour à Mirvira, il travailla à une nouvelle Porte du Monde mais eut beaucoup de mal à localiser l'endroit précis où il lui faudrait la placer. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la ligne verticale de LorMirAl, elle passe à l'extrémité orientale de mon monde, qui a toujours été une zone particulièrement dangereuse. Toutefois, Byr ne renonça pas et parvint enfin à créer la Porte qui le mènerait à Lorgath. »

− Et il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, marmonna John.

− En effet, admit Ooghar sans s'offenser de l'interruption. Lorgath n'était pas un monde, mais un « enfer », comme vous le diriez en Alterion. Anteras, son Démon, y régnait d'une poigne de fer où sa tyrannie récompensait les criminels et punissait la solidarité. Les résistants n'étaient pas seulement traqués : s'ils étaient attrapés, on les forçait à regarder leurs familles souffrir de différentes façons avant d'être mises à mort, puis les prisonniers étaient torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils succombent. Les femmes les plus belles étaient enlevées pour remplir la chambre à coucher d'Anteras et de ses officiers les plus malsains… Et pour la toute première fois de sa longue existence, Byr se désintéressa de ses recherches.

« Il rentra en Mirvira, fit quelques préparatifs, puis retourna en Alterion pour quérir l'aide de Lathar afin de mettre fin à ce règne de terreur. Par chance, et même s'il préférait les nymphes par-dessus tout, Lathar était un grand amoureux des femmes, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs attiré une animosité considérable d'un grand nombre d'hommes. Il se prépara lui aussi, révélant par la même occasion que, tout fainéant qu'il était, sa magie rivalisait avec celle de Byr par certains aspects. Ensemble, ils prirent alors le chemin de Lorgath et rejoignirent discrètement la résistance après avoir sauvé l'homme qui deviendrait le premier roi humain de ce monde.

« La guerre prit un nouveau tournant, plus violent, plus sanglant, mais la résistance commença à conquérir des territoires et de nouveaux membres. Comme vous vous en doutez, Anteras ne resta pas longtemps les bras croisés et partit à la guerre avec son armée personnelle, révélant que sa magie lui avait essentiellement servi à créer toutes sortes d'immondices. La bataille fit d'innombrables morts – la légende, en Lorgath, raconte que le champ de bataille resta rouge de sang pendant un siècle. Lathar et Byr, qui unirent leurs forces contre Anteras et ses trois généraux, rencontrèrent les plus grandes difficultés à se débarrasser des sous-fifres. Ils étaient si épuisés, dit-on, qu'Anteras n'aurait eu qu'un sort à lancer pour les vaincre tous les deux – mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. »

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Parce que Byr et Lathar n'avaient pas fait que se battre, ils n'avaient même jamais eu l'intention de tuer Anteras. Grâce à leurs connaissances individuelles, ils étaient rapidement parvenus à créer un enchantement pour sceller le tyran afin qu'il soit en mesure de comprendre ce que l'impuissance avait infligé à toutes ses victimes. Ils l'emprisonnèrent et la guerre se finit, en apportant son lot de joie et de tristesse. Byr ne survécut pas à ses blessures, hélas, mais Lathar ramena sa dépouilla en Mirvira où les mages l'ensorcelèrent pour qu'elle conserve toute sa fraîcheur. Chaque année, il est de coutume d'aller se recueillir sur sa tombe magique pour louer son courage, son intelligence et son sens de la justice.

− Quant à Lathar, intervint John, on ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé. C'est à cette époque que ma famille et quelques autres sont devenues les Guides. Certaines affirmèrent que Lathar, encore épuisé par son combat et ses blessures, fut assassiné par des sorciers dès son retour en Alterion, mais d'autres assurèrent que ces mêmes sorciers étaient parvenus à créer un enchantement pour l'emprisonner, tout comme Anteras.

− Le problème est, Harry Potter, qu'Anteras a fini par recouvrir sa liberté, annonça Ooghar. Nous ignorons comment, mais il s'est lancé dans une croisade pour conquérir tous les mondes. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, Byr est de son côté.

− Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule. Mais Byr est…

− Ne sois pas naïf, coupa John d'un air sombre.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis sembla comprendre.

− Inferius…

− Sauf que la magie démoniaque surpasse la magie la plus noire, dit Ooghar. Byr est non seulement soumis à la volonté de son vieil ennemi, mais il est aussi en possession de ses pouvoirs. Nous ne pouvons même pas nous réjouir d'avoir coincé une bonne partie de l'armée d'Anteras en Mirvira, car il peut rouvrir le portail facilement grâce à Byr ou s'en constituer une autre ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux une longue minute, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler l'ampleur – catastrophique – de la situation actuelle. John ruminait de sombres pensées en pensant aux deux mondes qui s'étaient effondrés sur le passage d'Anteras, et il n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le sien dans quelques années. En Mirvira, la guerre avait duré cinquante-neuf ans grâce à des mages comme Damar, Ooghar et Midori, mais la mort de Damar avait fait pencher la balance du côté de l'Ennemi, dont la puissance n'avait cessé de rallier des peuples tous plus malveillants et assoiffés de pouvoir comme de sang.

− Et… en quoi suis-je un « Champion » ? reprit alors Harry. Vous m'avez dit que la magie de votre monde était supérieure à celle du mien, non ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ?

− Soulevez votre t-shirt.

Harry parut décontenancé par l'invitation mais, ôtant sa veste, il obéit et eut un léger sursaut. Sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, figurait un symbole incompréhensible, complexe et artistique.

− Qu'est-ce que… ?

− C'est la Pierre de Lathar, aussi appelée « Pierre du Pouvoir », répondit Ooghar. Je vous ai dit que la magie démoniaque a toujours été employée par les trois Démons, mais il est une autre personne à en connaître les secrets et à la maîtriser.

− Midori…

− Le dernier héritier de Byr, précisa Ooghar. Curieusement, il est le seul de ses descendants à avoir révélé une affinité avec la magie démoniaque, mais je pense que c'est dû au fait que sa mère était une Nehoryn. Le sang d'une créature magique a dû réveiller les gênes de Démon qui sommeillaient dans la lignée de Byr.

− Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que Harry a absorbé la Pierre ? demanda John, curieux.

− Je suis tristement ignorant à ce sujet, Midori prenant un plaisir sadique à faire des mystères, mais Lorca devrait en savoir plus que moi. Les Nehoryn se lanceront à la recherche de Harry Potter, elle pourra l'ausculter pour vérifier que la Pierre s'est bien intégrée à son corps et dire quels effets l'absorption aura.

Ooghar se releva avec la souplesse d'un jeune homme, imité par les deux sorciers.

− Est-ce que la Pierre que détient ma mère a toujours ses pouvoirs ? demanda Harry.

− Ta… ? La broche ?! s'étonna John.

− Je l'ignore, reconnut le vieux mage. Il est possible que Lathar ait fait en sorte que la Pierre perde ses pouvoirs si elle était assimilée une première fois, mais je poserai la question à Midori. Si Anteras venait à mettre la main dessus, la guerre n'aurait plus aucune chance de nous sourire. Bien, je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder ou Prerian serait capable de repousser un Nehoryn qui se présenterait au campement… Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Harry Potter, John. Les Nehoryn seront dorénavant notre seul moyen de communiquer, je pense.

Il se volatilisa sans amorcer le moindre geste, alors que Harry massait son torse comme s'il ressentait une démangeaison. Il soupira, soudain las, et lança un regard vers sa chouette, mais celle-ci paraissait avoir profité du long récit pour aller chasser – ou dormir.

− Viens, allons t'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique, dit John. Par contre… est-ce que tu sais transplaner ?

− Je n'ai pas le permis, mais oui, répondit Harry en lui rendant _La Gazette du sorcier_.

− Parfait ! Prends ma baguette et fais-moi transplaner avec toi, car je n'ai pas du tout confiance en mon transplanage.

Quelque peu dubitatif, Harry prit la baguette proposée et laissa John lui attraper le bras fermement. Tournant les talons, ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans les ténèbres oppressantes, écrasantes et asphyxiantes, John fermant les yeux comme si ça l'aidait à mieux supporter la sensation.

La lumière et l'oxygène revinrent, John et Harry inspirant tous deux une grande bouffée d'air. Rouvrant les yeux, l'ancien Serdaigle manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il découvrit son nez à moins d'un centimètre d'une porte. Des râlements attirèrent alors son attention derrière lui. Des Moldus, visiblement surpris par le craquement sonore provoqué par le transplanage, fixaient les voitures qui défilaient tout en semblant se demander ce qui avait provoqué leur légère frayeur.

Reprenant sa baguette magique que lui tendait Harry, ils entrèrent dans le pub miteux et désert du Chaudron baveur, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Tom, le gérant édenté et maussade. Dans les premières années de la guerre, il n'avait cessé de lancer des regards remplis d'espoir aux passants en croyant pouvoir obtenir un client, mais il avait à présent perdu toute illusion. Aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière ne souhaitait plus s'attarder hors de son lieu de travail ou de chez lui pour prendre une collation, sauf à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier bénéficiant de sa proximité avec Poudlard.

Traversant la salle commune, ils sortirent dans la cour arrière et s'approchèrent du mur de brique le long duquel avaient été laissées les bennes à ordures du pub.

− Pourquoi en 77 ? demanda soudainement Harry.

John sourit en donnant un coup de baguette sur une brique précise. Un trou apparut, s'agrandissant rapidement jusqu'à être assez haut pour laisser passer quelqu'un d'aussi grand que Hagrid, tandis qu'il répondait :

− C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. La première Porte du Monde ayant été créée depuis Mirvira, elle est prioritaire sur l'axe de l'espace-temps. En d'autres termes, s'il y a quarante ans de différence entre Mirvira et Lorgath, la Pierre t'aurait ramené quarante ans en arrière. C'est un peu comme si Mirvira était une ancre temporelle dans l'activation d'un portail, tu vois ?

− Donc, il y avait vingt ans de différence entre nous et Mirvira ?

− C'est ça.

Ils franchirent l'arcade qui s'était formée dans le mur de briques et s'avancèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'atmosphère était aussi lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire, les passants se précipitant d'une boutique à l'autre en lançant des regards anxieux à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, redoutant visiblement d'être attaqués. Seuls les vendeurs-ambulants profitaient de la terreur en affirmant, devant des chariots surchargés de prétendus porte-bonheur, grigris et autres objets protecteurs, que leurs breloques protégeraient les sorciers et les sorcières contre les Mangemorts – John se souvenait d'une enquête de _La Gazette du sorcier_, deux ans plus tôt, qui révélait que même le bric-à-brac ensorcelé ne fonctionnait qu'une journée dans 95% des cas. Placardés sur les vitrines et les planches qui condamnaient les magasins fermés par ordre ministériel ou abandonnés par leur gérant, des portraits des rares mages noirs identifiés côtoyaient de grandes affiches violettes rappelant les consignes de sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à hauteur de Gringotts, haut édifice d'une blancheur de neige.

− Attends que je vérifie d'avoir assez, dit John, en s'arrêtant.

Sortant sa bourse, il l'ouvrit et compta rapidement les Gallions d'or et les Mornilles d'argent qu'elle contenait.

− Ca devrait le faire, annonça-t-il en repartant. A moins qu'Ollivander n'ait augmenté ses prix, j'ai juste assez.

− Tu crois que je devrais donner ma vraie identité ? Il va sûrement me la demander, non ?

− Fort probable, d'autant que ta ressemblance avec James ne passe pas inaperçue… Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas si Midori a réellement ouvert un coffre au nom de Harry Potter ou s'il a changé quelque chose. Mentir deviendrait tout de suite une série de sou… Ah, attends !

Il pointa le doigt en direction d'un hibou qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus d'un toit et plongeait droit vers eux. Les saluant d'un ululement, il les survola en lâchant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses pattes et repartit droit vers Gringotts. D'un geste vif et machinal qui trahissait ses réflexes d'attrapeur, Harry attrapa la lettre en vol, l'ouvrit puis retira et déroula le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur :

_Cher Mr Ethan Potter,_

_C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que nous vous confirmons avoir procédé à l'ouverture de votre coffre numéro 12S ce matin même. Afin que vous puissiez y accéder dans les meilleurs délais, et conformément au protocole régissant ce type de coffre, il vous faudra vous présenter muni de votre baguette magique (ou de tout autre document d'identité) afin de la faire enregistrer par notre banque._

_Vous souhaitant la bienvenue et vous remerciant de la confiance que vous accordez à notre banque, nous vous prions, cher Mr Ethan Potter, d'agréer à l'expression de nos sincères salutations._

_Kratek_

_Service clientèle_

_Banque Gringotts_

− 12S ? Type de coffre ? relut Harry, perplexe.

− Ca veut dire qu'à côté de toi, je suis presque pauvre, plaisanta John. Il n'y a que les plus fortunés, comme les très vieilles familles sorcières, qui bénéficient de ces coffres. Toutefois, ça ne me surprend pas. En Mirvira, la famille de Midori est l'une des plus anciennes et occupe une place particulière dans la Noblesse. L'une des phrases de Midori qui amusait beaucoup mon père et Damar était : _A quoi bon travailler, j'ai juste à péter et mes gaz deviennent de l'or_.

Harry eut un faible sourire et glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

− Autant je peux comprendre qu'il ait changé mon prénom, mais mon nom ne va-t-il pas poser problème aux Potter ? dit-il d'un air soucieux.

− C'est fort probable, mais pas seulement avec les Potter, admit John. Le ministère de la Magie trouvera étrange de voir un Potter surgit de nulle part. Le temps qu'ils enquêtent au sein de tous les ministères, tu seras à Poudlard. Même si Dumbledore s'interrogera lui aussi, il ne te laissera pas être victime de l'incompétence du ministère à arrêter de vrais Mangemorts. Et puis, Damar disait que Midori, aussi insouciant, incontrôlable et imprévisible qu'il soit, n'en demeurait pas moins un esprit brillant dès qu'il fallait manipuler les autres.

Ils atteignirent le magasin d'Ollivander, dont la peinture de la façade s'écaillait. Passant devant la vitrine, où un coussin de velours pourpre présentait une unique baguette magique, ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la boutique à l'atmosphère austère. John s'assit sur la chaise en bois en faisant attention à ne pas heurter l'une des innombrables piles d'étuis cachant les murs, tandis que Harry s'avançait jusqu'à la table. Surgissant d'une allée quelques instants plus tard, Mr Ollivander, ses yeux aussi pâles que des lunes, s'approcha en dévisageant longuement le client.

− Est-ce pour une baguette ou un nécessaire, Mr… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

− Potter, et c'est pour une baguette.

John vit un quasi-imperceptible pli se dessiner entre les sourcils touffus du gérant.

− Qu'est-il arrivé à la précédente ?

− Elle s'est cassée, prétendit Harry. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et la voiture a freiné un peu trop brusquement…

− Quelle en était la composition ?

John réprima une grimace. Ca sentait mauvais si Ollivander persistait à poser des questions trop précises, songea-t-il.

− Je sais juste qu'elle faisait 28 centimètres et contenait une plume de phénix, mentit Harry. C'était un héritage, alors…

Bien joué, pensa l'ancien Serdaigle. Il n'était pas certain que l'adolescent avait convaincu le fabricant, mais Ollivander ne posa plus aucune question et entreprit d'ensorceler son ruban pour prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Il se tourna ensuite vers John.

− John Guard, bien sûr ! 28, 2 centimètres, bois d'orme et crin de licorne mâle, très flexible. Avez-vous trouvé quel métier vous alliez faire ?

− Pas encore, monsieur. J'ai reçu les prospectus ce matin.

Le ruban, agrémenté d'une coche argentée pour chacune des mesures, bondit soudainement sur la table. Ollivander se saisit aussitôt du mètre pour l'examiner très attentivement, hochant parfois la tête d'un air satisfait, comme si la composition que le nouveau Potter lui avait donnée lui permettrait de réduire le nombre de baguettes à essayer. Il marque toutefois, au bout d'une bonne minute d'analyse, un temps d'arrêt, une pensée soudaine semblant lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

Reposant le ruban, il s'éloigna dans les rayons et Harry se tourna vers John en poussant un profond soupir, soulagé que ses mensonges n'aient pas été prolongés par l'interrogatoire d'Ollivander. Celui-ci revint rapidement avec seulement deux boîtes dans les mains. A peine les eut-il posées sur la table que le couvercle de l'une tressauta, comme si la baguette à l'intérieur ne demandait qu'à rejoindre Harry.

Ollivander observa le phénomène avec un mélange d'intérêt et de perplexité, mais il reprit rapidement contenance et ouvrit la boîte. La baguette qu'elle contenait sauta vers Harry qui, réflexe d'attrapeur oblige, l'attrapa au vol. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit aussitôt à l'extrémité du fin morceau de bois.

− Nous avons la gagnante, semblerait-il, dit le vendeur en dévisageant intensément le jeune homme. Ce phénomène s'est-il déjà produit par le passé, Mr Potter ?

− Non…

Sentant que le regard scrutateur d'Ollivander ne mettait pas Harry à l'aise, John s'avança en ressortant sa bourse. Il paya la baguette mais sentit nettement que ce geste intéressa le fabricant. Le saluant, ils repartirent vers la porte.

− Tu me rembourseras quand ton coffre sera arrivé à Gringotts, dit l'ancien Serdaigle quand Harry l'eut remercié.

C'était peut-être inutile de le dire, mais cela pourrait aussi calmer les éventuels soupçons qui pourraient entourer Harry dès que son existence se répandrait un peu partout. La guerre était une plaie pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, mais les sorciers en profitaient quand même pour accuser tel ou tel complot. Le plus dur, cependant, ce serait de convaincre James que Harry était digne de confiance – mais ça, seul l'adolescent pourrait le faire.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et s'avancèrent de quelques mètres lorsque, brusquement, une épaisse fumée noire explosa juste derrière eux. Du coin de l'œil, John vit un bras jaillir pour se refermer sur Harry, puis un second panache éclata et le nouveau Potter disparut en même temps que le bras.

− Bien, on dirait que les Nehoryn l'ont retrouvé, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.


	4. Les Nehoryn

La fumée noire qui l'aveuglait se dissipa, alors que le bras qui lui encerclait la poitrine le lâchait. Harry regarda un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs encadrant son visage très pâle aux yeux mauves, le contourner en lui lançant un regard calculateur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une table détruite que l'adolescent remarqua où on l'avait emmené : ce plancher poussiéreux, ces meubles défoncés et lacérés comme si une bête sauvage s'était acharnée dessus et ces fenêtres condamnées par des planches – la Cabane hurlante. Reportant son attention sur son kidnappeur, il ne paraissait guère lui vouloir de mal mais paraissait surtout curieux, peut-être même légèrement ironique, comme s'il trouvait que le Champion n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'en être un.

− Et tu oses critiquer les méthodes de Midori… dit une voix grave et lasse.

Un autre homme, plus âgé, venait d'apparaître au pied de l'escalier, son bouc brun parsemé de fils gris et le regard sombre et aigu. Harry remarqua que les deux individus portaient exactement la même tenue : tout de noir vêtu, ils avaient des bottes à boucles argentées dans lesquelles ils avaient fait entrer le bas de leur pantalon, ainsi qu'une tunique en partie cachée sous une grande cape.

− Vous êtes les Nehoryn, affirma-t-il.

− Bien, il semblerait que vous ayez déjà rencontré Ooghar et John Guard, dit l'aîné. Je suis Alyphar, voici Horol. Vous êtes ici pour m'aider à obtenir des informations qui pourraient m'être utiles sur votre monde, Harry Potter. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais Prerian se méfie de nous depuis que nous l'avons rencontré. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il nous ait transmis les renseignements les plus importants sur l'Alterion, mais nous pouvons encore lui montrer que ses soupçons sont ridicules.

− Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? lança Horol avec dédain. Nous nous débrouillons très bien sans lui.

− Nous avons tous le même ennemi, répliqua Alyphar d'un ton sévère. Vas-tu me faire croire que tu te sens capable de mettre en déroute l'armée d'Anteras avec seulement cinq Nehoryn, dont deux blessés ? Rends-toi utile et va demander l'aide à John Guard. Ses connaissances du pays pourraient nous permettre de trouver un endroit isolé où l'Alliance pourra établir un camp durable.

Horol serra les dents, sa mâchoire se crispant, mais disparut quand même dans une nouvelle explosion de fumée noire.

− Quel est le problème avec Prerian ? demanda Harry.

− C'est un homme superstitieux, répondit Alyphar. Nous appartenons à ce que Lorgath considère comme des créatures des ténèbres, car nous agissons généralement la nuit et sommes spécialisés dans l'espionnage et l'assassinat. En Mirvira, c'était à nous qu'était confiée la surveillance de la progression des armées ennemies, mais nos estimations se sont révélées erronées et il rejette la faute sur nous, oubliant que lui-même a été repoussé de Lorgath précisément parce que ses hommes se trompaient dans leurs rapports.

− Et Ooghar ? Il semble avoir confiance en vous, non ?

− Ooghar est un mage intelligent, il sait qu'il ne peut pas défier impunément l'autorité de Prerian sans prendre le risque de se voir interdire l'accès aux informations. Or, nous avons besoin qu'il soit aussi près que possible de Prerian pour nous alerter de toute décision importante.

Boitant légèrement, Alyphar l'entraîna en direction d'une petite pièce mal éclairée où les Nehoryn avaient stocké quelques chaises encore en bon état, bien que bancales. Invité à s'asseoir, Harry prit place et le regarda s'installer face à lui, grimaçant quasi-imperceptiblement.

− Ooghar vous a-t-il expliqué quel serait votre rôle ?

− Pas vraiment, reconnut Harry. J'ai juste compris que c'avait quelque chose à voir avec la Pierre.

− Je vois, il ne vous a donc pas dit qu'elle était la première motivation des sorciers qui assassinèrent – ou emprisonnèrent – Lathar. Pour la science, par cupidité ou pour autre chose, la Pierre attirait car créée par la magie démoniaque. Lorca pourra en dire plus à ce sujet, donc passons… Damar avait établi plusieurs stratégies selon l'âge du Champion. Quand, à votre époque, John Guard a quitté votre maison, il a prévenu que vous étiez le nouveau possesseur de la Pierre. En conséquence, vous devrez être à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour toute l'année scolaire. Ce plan a deux objectifs : le premier est de tromper l'Ennemi qui se dira sûrement que nous ne nous serions jamais séparés du précieux allié que nous avons en Alterion, et le second est d'être assuré que vous aurez le temps de vous préparer à la guerre. Ce qui m'amène à ma première question : y a-t-il un moyen pour que l'un de mes hommes intègre également l'école ?

− Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal est le seul que je connaisse.

Alyphar glissa une main dans sa cape et en tira l'exemplaire du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_, qu'il tendit à Harry. Quelque peu surpris, l'adolescent comprit une seconde plus tard que, même s'ils parlaient la même langue, le Nehoryn était incapable de comprendre l'anglais écrit. Se saisissant du journal, Harry entreprit de le feuilleter jusqu'à la rubrique des petites annonces où, les parcourant une à une, il repéra celle qui l'intéressait.

− Le poste n'a toujours pas été pourvu, dit-il.

− Une bonne chose. Même si je préférerais ne pas m'en séparer, Lorca est la seule capable de s'adapter assez rapidement à votre écriture. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide, Harry Potter, à la fois pour postuler à ce poste que pour acheter un ouvrage à propos de la fabrication des baguettes magiques.

− Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'en acheter une ?

− Sûrement, mais nous venons d'un monde où de tels accessoires n'existent pas. Nous devrons donc en créer une de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse être compatible avec Lorca.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant.

− Bien que vous soyez encore étudiant, reprit Alyphar, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez les moyens que votre ministère de la Magie possède pour repérer les créatures magiques ? Peut-il détecter l'usage de leur magie ?

− Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua Harry, mais je ne pense pas. Il devrait être possible de trouver des informations dans un livre, notamment à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Le Nehoryn opina, satisfait.

− Qu'en est-il de votre intégration ?

− Midori et John Guard s'en occupent, dit Harry. J'ai déjà un coffre à Gringotts, mais le principal problème réside sur toute la procédure de recensement. Guard doit se renseigner sur la démarche à suivre et Midori fera le nécessaire pour que je puisse fournir des documents officiels.

Alyphar ne parut guère inquiet de savoir Midori impliqué. Horol apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, surprenant même son aîné.

− Tu as été rapide.

− Nous avons de la chance. La famille de John Guard croyant que la Pierre était dissimulée dans une cachette surprotégée, son arrière-grand-père a sillonné les montagnes du nord pour essayer d'en localiser l'emplacement. Il a découvert un passage menant à une longue série de galeries souterraines comportant environ cinq ou six entrées. Le plus difficile reste à trouver ces entrées, mais John Guard a pu restreindre un périmètre de recherches.

− Bien, dit Alyphar. Va te reposer, Horol, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Nehoryn tourna les talons sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire pour Harry et Alyphar.

− Avant que vous ne montiez voir Lorca, je pense qu'une présentation de mon peuple est nécessaire. Vous l'avez constaté de vos propres yeux, notre technique de transplanage ne passe pas inaperçue le jour, mais elle est très pratique la nuit. C'est là l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous sommes spécialisés dans l'assassinat et l'espionnage, mais nos compétences vont bien au-delà de ces deux seules disciplines. Nos courses sont très rapides et silencieuses, ce qui nous permet d'approcher une cible par-derrière sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, à moins qu'elle ne soit dotée d'une perception supérieure à la moyenne. Les magies que nous employons, notamment, nous permettent d'évoluer aussi aisément au sol que dans les arbres, de voir dans le noir et de viser très précisément. Je vous dis tout cela, Harry Potter, pour qu'aucun accident ne survienne à l'avenir. Lancez le moindre sort à une ombre que vous n'auriez pas identifiée comme un Nehoryn et vous recevrez un poignard dans le cœur une seconde plus tard.

− J'en prends bonne note, assura Harry.

− Bien, je vais vous conduire à Lorca et vous présenter à mes hommes pour être sûr que ceux-ci sauront vous reconnaître, à l'avenir.

Claudiquant, Alyphar le conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce et lui fit traverser le hall de la Cabane hurlante pour rejoindre les escaliers.

− Vous avez déjà rencontré Horol, dit le Nehoryn alors que les marches ne grinçaient que sous les pieds de Harry. C'est un traqueur, le meilleur que nous ayons. Son rôle consiste non seulement à retrouver, espionner voire kidnapper une cible. Il n'a encore jamais échoué, mais il lui reste encore des progrès à faire. Il est encore immature et capricieux, ne supportant pas qu'il lui soit confié une mission qu'il juge trop simple, si bien qu'il se hâte bien trop souvent de la finir et rate des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles.

Harry ne fut guère surpris de l'apprendre, ayant soupçonné cet aspect de la personnalité de Horol dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre, mais il ne dit rien et atteignit le premier palier à la suite d'Alyphar. Celui-ci s'approcha du panneau le plus proche qui donnait sur une chambre où, à une autre époque, Sirius Black le fugitif avait attiré son filleul après avoir kidnappé Ron. Des deux lits métalliques, un seul était occupé par un homme aux épaules larges, les tempes rasées et des mèches brunes tombant sur son front barré d'une cicatrice horizontale, comme s'il avait porté un élastique autour du crâne.

Le Nehoryn tourna ses yeux fauve sur Alyphar et Harry à leur entrée, tout en appliquant un onguent pourpre sur son avant-bras blessé.

− Harry Potter, voici Garwir. Comme je vous le disais, nos métiers ne se limitent pas à l'assassinat, puisque Garwir est l'un de nos plus grands guerriers. En tant que directeur du Centre des Arts Nocturnes, je me suis entouré d'anciens élèves ayant eu les meilleures notes lors de leurs examens et prouvé leur valeur au combat.

− Le Champion, hein ? dit Garwir en observant attentivement Harry. Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir le regard d'un sorcier ayant déjà livré plusieurs batailles.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un tel regard, mais sa réaction fit sourire Garwir avec amabilité :

− Quand un guerrier a combattu plusieurs fois, il sait déchiffrer le regard des autres, dit-il. Il y a assez de douleur, tristesse, détermination et calme dans vos yeux pour savoir que vous avez déjà vu mourir des gens plus d'une fois, Harry Potter. Qui se chargera de lui, à Poudlard ?

− Lorca, j'espère, répondit Alyphar.

− Si la Pierre doit avoir une quelconque incidence sur Harry Potter, pourquoi ne pas le confier à Midori ?

− Parce que les élèves ne survivraient pas plus d'un mois.

Garwir eut un rire bref.

− Ce n'est pas faux, admit-il.

− Quand tu auras fini de guérir ton bras, va voir John Guard pour qu'il te montre la zone où nous pourrons établir un camp, dit Alyphar. Sillonne-la jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Tant que nous n'aurons pas localisé Ooghar ou reçu un message de la part des mages, je préfère que nous soyons séparés le moins longtemps possible.

− Pas de souci, j'ai presque terminé.

Et Alyphar entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre pour l'attirer vers le fond du couloir, où une deuxième chambre était cette fois-ci occupée par deux personnes. Une belle femme, à peine plus âgée que Horol, sa longue chevelure noire et lisse lui tombant sur une épaule, veillait sur un blessé dont la tunique semblait avoir été lacérée par trois grosses griffes. Blafard et les favoris grisonnants, son front luisait de sueur à la lueur d'une chandelle, mais il semblait simplement endormi.

− Comment va-t-il ?

La femme tourna son regard d'un bleu sombre, presque noir, sur les nouveaux arrivants, l'attardant à peine sur Harry.

− Il survivra, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. J'ai réussi à extraire une bonne partie du poison, son organisme devrait donc pouvoir assimiler ce qu'il reste, mais je préfère qu'il reste sous surveillance pendant une ou deux semaines une fois rétabli. Quant aux missions, il faudra le ménager au moins un mois.

Alyphar hocha la tête, quelque peu contrarié par les délais d'indisponibilité de l'homme, mais surtout soulagé que sa vie ne fût plus menacée.

− Funar, dit-il à l'adresse de Harry, est un guerrier d'une classe très particulière que nous appelons « Assimilateur ». Il est spécialisé dans l'absorption de poison, l'empoisonnement et le lancer de dagues. Celles-ci sont enduites dans son propre sang qui, même en ne faisant qu'égratigner un ennemi, lui inoculera tous les poisons et venins que Funar a assimilés. Vous aurez déjà compris que le gros point faible de cette discipline est que Funar doit s'empoisonner ou se laisser empoisonner. Or, toute assimilation a ses limites : si la quantité de poison les dépasse, il sera aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui.

Harry comprenait tout à fait l'intérêt qu'il y avait derrière cette discipline, mais il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait bien moins à de l'art qu'à du masochisme. Toutefois, l'épaisseur des déchirures de la tunique du dénommé Funar étaient inquiétantes. Quel genre de monstre pouvait avoir des griffes d'une telle taille ?

− Lorca vous expliquera elle-même son rôle, poursuivit Alyphar. Il est temps que je parte à la recherche des unités perdues et des villages.

− Malgré ta jambe ? dit la belle femme, indifférente.

− Elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes.

Et dans une explosion de fumée noire, Alyphar disparut sous le regard critique de Lorca. Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Funar puis, estimant qu'il ne nécessitait plus d'une surveillance de proximité, elle se leva du lit métallique pour s'approcher de Harry. Sans un mot, elle prit son visage entre ses mains fraîches et l'ausculta, abaissant ses paupières, penchant et tournant sa tête sur la gauche et la droite, observant l'état de ses dents et ses oreilles.

− L'absorption semble optimale, commenta-t-elle alors. Avez-vous ressenti quelque chose depuis votre réveil ? Une espèce de démangeaison, une montée de chaleur ou une sensation froide ? S'est-il produit un phénomène inattendu ?

− Heu… Juste ma baguette magique qui s'est littéralement jetée sur moi quand je l'ai achetée…

− Rien d'anormal, en somme. Votre baguette a juste réagi à la présence de son propriétaire légitime, mais sa réaction a été amplifiée par le fait que vous ne soyez plus un être humain entier.

− Je… Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Disons que vous êtes désormais comme les ancêtres de Midori, expliqua Lorca. Vous êtes humain mais possédez certains gênes démoniaques, à présent. Il vous faudra vous attendre à des transformations de votre corps et de votre métabolisme. Il se peut que vos traits changent, mais rien de bien méchant. Vous ressemblerez peut-être un peu plus à Midori qu'à votre père ou la Pierre, du fait de son créateur, vous offrira quelques traits de Lathar. Votre organisme se modifiera, lui aussi, mais j'ignore encore comment. Jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, vous devrez être attentif à tout changement, toute sensation inhabituelle et me le rapporter immédiatement.

− Heu… d'accord.

− Enlevez votre t-shirt.

Quelque peu embarrassé, Harry s'exécuta malgré tout et regarda Lorca examiner l'étrange marque apparut sur son torse. Il se demanda si elle saurait le décrypter, puisqu'elle semblait avoir quelques connaissances sur la Pierre, mais elle soupira d'un air exaspéré.

− Voilà ce qu'il entendait par « petite surprise », marmonna-t-elle.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

− L'écriture démoniaque est extrêmement complexe. Chaque symbole se compose de plusieurs mots dont les sens peuvent varier en fonction de ceux qui les précèdent. Les interprétations peuvent être innombrables pour quiconque ne possède pas les yeux d'un démon. Pour cette fois, nous avons la chance d'être dans un contexte très particulier qui me permet d'éliminer une bonne partie des interprétations possibles. Le symbole que vous avez sur le pectoral signifie littéralement :_ A l'Héritier de la Pierre sera offert les pouvoirs du 1__er__ Cercle._

Harry arqua un sourcil.

− Le 1er Cercle ?

− Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, avoua Lorca. Bien que partageant tous les trois la même nature, les Démons n'avaient pas la même façon de procéder. Ooghar a sûrement vous le dire : Byr ne connut réellement Lathar que lors de la guerre et y périt, nous ne sommes donc pas très informés sur qui il était. Toutefois, les premiers Guides, bien qu'ils ne le rencontrèrent jamais, eurent vent d'une rumeur déjà ancienne selon laquelle il aurait été le maître d'une famille de serviteurs. Nous pouvons espéré qu'il existe quelque part des textes anciens sur Lathar.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il était loin d'être aussi optimiste que Lorca. Après tous les millénaires passés, les guerres ou même les meurtres, il était tout à fait envisageable que cette famille ait disparu ou perdu ces textes – en admettant que cette rumeur eût dit vrai.

− Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Lorca alors que Harry renfilait son t-shirt, il faudra surveiller ces pouvoirs. Si jamais l'un d'eux se manifeste, prévenez-moi. S'il est dangereux d'employer un sortilège que l'on ne maîtrise pas, il est souvent mortel d'avoir recours à une magie dont on ne sait rien.

− Je croyais que Midori était le seul à connaître la magie démoniaque…

− C'est le cas, mais nous avons eu une relation intime et épisodique pendant vingt ans. Vous pensez bien que j'en ai profité pour le convaincre de m'instruire sur certaines choses, même si je n'ai appris qu'un quinzième de ce qu'il sait.

Vingt ans ? s'étonna Harry.

− Mais… heu… sans vouloir être indiscret, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut furtivement sur le beau visage de Lorca.

− Pas moins de 110 ans.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Être « bien conservée » était un euphémisme, la Nehoryn ne semblait guère avoir plus de dix ans que lui, mais il se souvint subitement qu'elle était une créature magique. Il était tellement habitué à croiser des créatures à l'apparence très différente de celle des humains qu'il en avait momentanément oublié que « Nehoryn » ne désignait pas juste un peuple de Mirvira.

− Bien évidemment, continua Lorca, j'aurai besoin de son aide, mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui me charge de tout votre apprentissage, aussi bien de l'enseignement de Damar que du contrôle des pouvoirs que la Pierre vous conférera. Midori a de réelles qualités pour instruire, mais à moins que vous ne soyez une femme désirable, il perdra patience très vite si vos progrès ne sont pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elle s'intéressa une dernière fois aux blessures de Funar puis entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre.

− J'ai entendu Alyphar parler de m'envoyer à Poudlard, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

− Oui.

− Passez-moi votre baguette magique.

Descendant l'escalier, Harry obéit. Lorca l'examina très attentivement, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, en examinant les deux extrémités puis la secouant très légèrement tout près de son oreille. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible lorsque tous deux atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, et la baguette émit une lueur dorée traversée de scintillements écarlates.

− Je vois, dit-elle pour elle-même. Ca ressemble un peu à la magie des épées de Lorgath, mais je devrais pouvoir trouver le moyen de me fabriquer une baguette. Il me faudra juste obtenir quelques informations sur la méthode de fabrication.

− Je pourrai les acheter, dit Harry.

Lorca hocha simplement la tête, l'air indifférent, et lui rendit sa baguette magique alors que le halo disparaissait. S'arrêtant dans la petite salle où Harry s'était brièvement entretenu avec Alyphar, elle s'assit avec élégance, imitée par l'adolescent.

− Avant que je ne vous fasse une présentation sur l'enseignement de Damar, j'ai besoin d'informations sur Poudlard. C'est une école de sorcellerie dont les enchantements se font ressentir jusqu'ici, mais je m'intéresse surtout aux professeurs. Savez-vous qui ils sont ?

− Pour la plupart, reconnut Harry. Il y a Minerva McGonagall, qui enseigne la métamorphose et est directrice de la maison Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit déjà directrice-adjointe de l'école. Elle est sévère et impartiale. Filius Flitwick est un minuscule sorcier qui s'occupe à la fois des sortilèges et de la maison Serdaigle. Horace Slughorn, c'est un vieil ami et collègue de Dumbledore quand celui-ci était encore professeur : il est directeur de Serpentard et le maître des potions. Je suis à peu près certain que Pomona Chourave est déjà là : elle est chargée de la maison Poufsouffle et enseigne la botanique… Le professeur Brûlopot – je ne l'ai jamais eu – s'occupe des soins aux créatures magiques… Pour le reste, je ne suis sûr de rien à part pour Binns. Il enseigne l'Histoire de la magie et a la particularité d'être le seul professeur-fantôme de l'école… Je pense qu'il y a déjà Aurora Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie, mais je peux me tromper.

Lorca resta silencieuse quelques instants, enregistrant la présentation offerte par Harry.

− Quel est le poste que je suis censée prendre ?

− La défense contre les forces du Mal. Aucun professeur n'a réussi à l'enseigner plus d'une année depuis que Voldemort a lancé une malédiction dessus, après que Dumbledore lui eût refusé le poste.

La Nehoryn hocha la tête, songeuse.

− Il faudra que j'aille rendre visite à John Guard pour qu'il m'en parle plus précisément, dit-elle. Peut-être aurait-il gardé la grande majorité de ses cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, compte tenu de la guerre qui sévit dans le pays.

Elle parut réfléchir puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, sa tunique se tendant pour en révéler les courbes appréciables, mais Harry garda résolument les yeux fixés sur son beau visage.

− L'enseignement de Damar, qui révolutionna l'éducation des jeunes mages, se base sur le principe des Sept Lois du Corps et de l'Esprit, déclara Lorca. Je crois que vous avez un concept semblable, en Alterion. La Première Loi désigne une magie se basant sur le toucher, la Seconde sur l'ouïe, la Troisième sur la vue, la Quatrième sur l'odorat, la Cinquième sur le goût, mais la Sixième et la Septième sont différentes, car spirituelles et respectivement basées sur la perception et l'élévation.

− L'élévation ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− Il s'agit d'une magie transcendant le lien entre le corps et l'esprit. Pour vous donner un exemple concret, je pourrais faire voyager mon esprit en dehors de mon corps pour parcourir une certaine zone, m'immiscer dans l'esprit d'un autre, ou, mais à un niveau très avancé, interagir avec l'environnement. C'est une discipline à la fois très pratique, complexe et dangereuse. La plupart des jeunes mages n'en apprennent généralement que la théorie.

Harry les comprenait très bien. Il ignorait ce que cela faisait de se retrouver hors de son corps, même s'il s'était déjà trouvé dans la tête d'un autre, mais il ne doutait pas que la moindre erreur dans cette discipline pourrait avoir des conséquences plus graves que d'assister à une scène à travers les yeux d'un autre.

− Il me faudra un peu de temps pour comprendre votre langage écrit et traduire les cours de Damar, dit Lorca, mais je peux déjà vous indiquer comment vous devrez procéder. Pendant une semaine, vous lirez et relirez un chapitre par jour afin que les premières bases soient bien enregistrées. Suivez l'ordre des Lois : la Première le premier jour, la Seconde le deuxième, etc. Il faut qu'à la fin de la semaine, vous ayez retenu le premier chapitre de chacune d'entre elles. Ensuite, vous pourrez avancer de manière plus autonome, mais ne vous focalisez pas sur une seule magie : si vous lisez un chapitre d'une Loi le matin, lisez un chapitre d'une autre Loi l'après-midi. Vous verrez qu'une fois les premières bases apprises, les suivantes sont assez faciles à comprendre. C'est, entre autre chose, ce qui fit le succès de l'enseignement de Damar.

− Et une fois que j'aurai fini ? demanda Harry.

− Je me chargerai de vérifier que vous les avez bien retenues, répondit Lorca. Si je suis satisfaite, nous commencerons par apprendre un sortilège qu'il vous faudra maîtriser avant de passer à un autre.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

− Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'être long ?

− L'avantage de l'enseignement de Damar, c'est qu'une fois qu'on a compris comment fonctionne le sortilège d'une Loi, il est possible de lancer les autres avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Elle tendit une main et la plaqua sur le torse de Harry, qui sentit une curieuse pulsion traverser son torse alors que sa chaise basculait légèrement en arrière avant de retomber sur ses quatre pieds, la main de Lorca à nouveau contre la poitrine. Presque aussitôt, son t-shirt se transforma en une tunique similaire à celle des Nehoryn.

− Je viens de vous faire la démonstration de deux sortilèges de la Première Loi : l'un de Rejet, l'autre de Réadaptation – ou métamorphose, comme vous l'appelez en Alterion. Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai juste eu à faire en sorte que ma main touche votre t-shirt pour y parvenir.

Il s'agissait indubitablement d'une étrange magie, mais elle paraissait extraordinairement pratique. Toutefois, un souvenir, récent mais qui lui paraissait déjà lointain, ressurgit à la surface de la mémoire de Harry.

− Midori a utilisé un sortilège ressemblant au Rejet contre Voldemort, mais il ne l'a jamais touché directement. Voldemort a été repoussé avec une violence hallucinante, d'ailleurs.

− Il n'est pas dans la nature de Midori de faire les choses à moitié, d'autant que sa nature en partie démoniaque pousse tous ses sortilèges à une puissance exacerbée, expliqua Lorca. Il préfère utiliser son sabre plutôt que d'employer la magie, car cela risquerait de blesser ses ennemis comme ses alliés. Non pas qu'il se soucie de savoir qui il touche et qui meurt, mais il n'aime pas se faire sermonner par Alyphar ou Ooghar.

Harry plissa le front.

− Je croyais que vous seule aviez une certaine autorité sur lui, confia-t-il.

− C'est le cas, approuva Lorca d'un air indifférent, mais aussi insensible et sanguinaire soit-il, Midori sait reconnaître ceux et celles qui le respectent vraiment. Tout comme vous, il n'a pas eu une enfance merveilleuse. Bien que Byr soit vénéré par la plupart des peuples de Mirvira, la naissance d'un enfant-démon attisa une certaine méfiance. Sa mère mourut quelques heures après l'accouchement et son père, un mois plus tard. Les mages ne voulurent pas de lui et tentèrent de le donner aux Nehoryn, qui refusèrent d'en prendre la charge. Il fut finalement abandonné en pleine nature, mais récupéré par l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Damar.

− L'arrière… Mais quel âge a-t-il ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

− Un peu moins de trois cents ans, il me semble, dit Lorca d'un ton badin.

L'air ahuri de Harry lui arracha un léger sourire.

− Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Les Démons ont vécu des millénaires et j'ai moi-même cent dix ans. Le métissage entre un descendant de Byr et une Nehoryn ne pouvait que lui assurer une très longue vie.

Harry referma sa bouche bée, réalisant sa réaction disproportionnée maintenant que l'argumentation de Lorca frappait son cerveau de plein fouet. Effectivement, le raisonnement de la Nehoryn était plutôt logique, se dit-il, mais il était tout de même assez choqué que Midori, qu'il croyait âgé d'une trentaine d'années, puisse être finalement si vieux.

− Et… pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça ?

Lorca ne parut pas comprendre, car elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle sembla presque aussitôt se rappeler une conversation.

− Ah, oui. Ooghar m'en a parlé. Si vous ne le savez pas, Midori a passé une semaine à votre ancienne époque, mais au lieu de partir vers le nord-ouest à sa sortie du portail, cet idiot a pris la direction opposée. Il semble qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une lointaine contrée orientale où il a remarqué qu'autrefois, les sorciers portaient un sabre semblable au sien. Il a beau avoir l'air indifférent à tout, Midori est quelqu'un de plus fantaisiste qu'on ne pourrait le croire…

Elle s'interrompit en tournant la tête vers la porte, quelques secondes avant qu'Alyphar ne réapparaisse, le pas assuré – de toute évidence, il n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait que sa jambe serait guérie en quelques minutes.

− Tu les as trouvés ? demanda Lorca sans paraître particulièrement intéressée par la réponse.

− L'unité de Sorva est cachée dans les montagnes du nord, accompagnée d'une partie du village de Torgos et d'une bonne cinquantaine de mages, dont Cataara, indiqua Alyphar. Elle n'a pas encore reçu de nouvelles d'Ooghar, mais Garwir a donné des nouvelles sur l'intégration de Ha… _Ethan_ Potter, puisque Midori en a décidé ainsi.

− Oh ? s'étonna Lorca, qui perdit pour la première fois sa neutralité. Il vous a appelé Ethan, alors ?!

− Heu…

− Plus tard, coupa Alyphar. John Guard a reçu une réponse de sa tante avant que Garwir parte enquêter dans les montagnes et ne tombe sur Cataara. Vous devez envoyer une lettre de demande de recensement à la Brigade magique, à l'attention de Mr Dylan Cross, qui fixera un rendez-vous au cours duquel vous devrez simplement présenter votre baguette magique à l'accueil du ministère de la Magie. Il vous fera remplir un formulaire, mais c'est ici que les choses se compliquent : « votre ministère » doit avoir envoyé une demande d'immigration et fourni vos dossiers ministériel et scolaire.

Harry sentit une main invisible et glaciale empoigner impitoyablement son cœur.

− Midori ne le sait pas… s'inquiéta-t-il.

− Ne vous alarmez pas, John Guard assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer : si le ministère de la Magie ne reçoit rien dans les deux semaines suivant votre inscription, il contactera celui dont vous êtes prétendument le ressortissant. Lorca, dès que tu en as fini avec Ethan Potter, trouve-moi Mido…

Mais dans un silence total, l'homme aux sandales japonaises et au grand chapeau asiatique surgit de nulle part, refermant le long sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture dans un léger cliquetis. Soulevant sa coiffe, il posa automatiquement son regard atypique sur Lorca avec indifférence.

− Je savais bien que je connaissais ce parfum, dit-il d'un ton neutre, en laissant son chapeau retomber.

− Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? demanda Alyphar.

− J'ai entendu dire que la serveuse du pub était charmante, alors j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux, mais le parfum de Lorca a attiré mon attention, expliqua Midori en enfonçant un auriculaire dans sa narine droite.

− Pour une fois que ton appétit vorace pour les femmes sert à quelque chose… commenta Lorca d'un ton goguenard. Tu as choisi le meilleur moment pour te montrer : l'intégration d'Ethan Potter risque d'être compliquée.

− Ah ?

Alyphar lui répéta mot pour mot le discours qu'il avait tenu, à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Harry eut l'impression que son « sosie » n'écouta pas vraiment, mais les Nehoryn ne manifestèrent aucune méfiance quant à son air désintéressé. A la fin du monologue, Midori plongea une main dans son kimono et en sortit une liasse de parchemin.

− C'est le formulaire que tu devras remplir, dit-il en le tendant à Harry. Réfléchis à chacune des réponses à apporter, Ethan Potter. Ooghar m'a parlé d'un continent isolé, dans l'hémisphère sud d'Alterion. Tu en seras originaire, alors instruis-toi à ce sujet. Alyphar, il semble que Poil canne… Père Ian…

− Prerian, rectifia Alyphar d'un air las.

− Ouais, lui, dit Midori d'un ton insouciant. Il semble qu'il ne laissera aucun Nehoryn pénétrer son campement, à moins de lui apporter des informations extrêmement importantes. Et encore, il récupérera les informations sans le laisser entrer. Ooghar pense que si vous localisez les différentes divisions de Lorgath éparpillées un peu partout, ça pourrait jouer en votre faveur et convaincre Pet d'âne de vous laisser « une seconde chance ».

Bien que les Nehoryn n'aient guère l'air avide de bénéficier de cette deuxième chance, l'opinion d'Ooghar les intéressa. A l'évidence, songea Harry, Alyphar et Lorca avaient un réel souci à maintenir une certaine cohésion au sein de l'Alliance. Qui était ce Prerian ? Il l'ignorait, même si Ooghar lui en avait parlé, mais il lui paraissait de plus en plus désagréable.

− Bref, résumons, dit Midori d'un ton désinvolte. Il faut des dossiers ministériel et scolaire pour Ethan Potter, hein ? Venus du continent isolé de l'hémisphère sud.

− C'est ça, approuva Alyphar en émergeant de ses pensées.

− Et reste discret, ajouta Lorca.

− L'Australie est loin, fit remarquer Harry, soucieux. Combien de temps ça va vous prendre ?

Midori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Glissant à nouveau une main dans son kimono, il en sortit une bourse pleine à craquer et un parchemin cacheté qu'il donna à l'adolescent.

− Un ou deux jours, dit-il alors.

Il tira légèrement sur la poignée de son sabre et se volatilisa sous les yeux incrédules de Harry. Un ou deux jours ?! C'était irréalisable, quand bien même il aurait de la chance. Il lui faudrait traverser la moitié de la planète, puis localiser le ministère australien de la Magie ainsi que l'école de sorcellerie locale, puis trouver le bureau et un créneau horaire pour le cambriolage. Nullement impressionnés par les prétentions de Midori, les deux Nehoryn semblaient réfléchir à tout autre chose.

− Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Funar pour se remettre ? interrogea Alyphar.

− Trois ou quatre jours, tout au plus.

− Il faudra faire sans lui, dans ce cas. Si Prerian est déterminé à nous mépriser, nous n'aurons qu'à lui envoyer Midori pour échanger les informations que nous récolterons. Nous nous organiserons avec Horol et Garwir ce soir, je vais confier à Sorva de mobiliser ses hommes pour sillonner le nord de l'archipel.

Et Alyphar disparut dans une nouvelle bouffée de fumée noire. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry baissa les yeux sur la bourse et le parchemin scellé. Brisant la cire avec la plus grande précaution, il déroula la missive :

_VOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS IMMOBILIER_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Conformément à votre requête de ce jour, l'agence _Sorcier Logé_ vous propose une visite du manoir victorien (offre n°145) situé à 5km du village à l'est de Godric's Hollow. L'un de nos agents vous retrouvera demain, 14 heures, accompagné d'une représentante du ministère de la Magie, au croisement de la route du village et de votre PEUT-ÊTRE future demeure. A cette occasion, nous vous remercions de vous munir d'un certificat de la banque Gringotts prouvant que vous avez les moyens de faire l'acquisition de cette propriété (évaluée à 13 000 Gallions)._

_Si vous ne pouviez vous présenter au rendez-vous, nous vous remercions de nous en avertir dans les meilleurs délais pour organiser une nouvelle rencontre. _

_Vous remerciant d'avoir choisi notre agence, nous vous prions d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, à l'expression de nos salutations distinguées._

_Karen Smooth_

_Agence Sorcier Logé_

Quelque peu déconcerté, Harry roula lentement le parchemin.

− Midori est incontrôlable et impulsif, dit Lorca, mais il est aussi consciencieux. Il n'a jamais reçu l'éducation typique des Nehoryn, alors il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour montrer qu'il n'en a jamais eu besoin pour rivaliser avec nous. Alyphar et lui ont à peu près le même âge et se battaient souvent quand ils étaient enfants : Midori était un envahisseur, Alyphar le défenseur de notre forêt. A l'époque, ils se valaient l'un l'autre. Au fil de leurs affrontements, un respect mutuel est né. Même s'ils ne sont pas amis, Alyphar a été le premier Nehoryn à le reconnaître comme l'un des nôtres.

− Et « Ethan » ? demanda Harry, curieux.

− C'était le nom de son demi-frère, répondit Lorca. Avant de rencontrer sa mère, son père avait déjà eu un fils d'une mage, mais leur couple s'est rapidement dégradé. L'union entre son père et une Nehoryn a indigné Ethan, qui y voyait une offense à sa mère. Il fût d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à suggérer d'abandonner Midori.

− Et… que s'est-il passé ?

− Midori l'a tué.


	5. Sorcier Logé

Le lendemain, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Midori dès qu'il se réveilla dans la chambre louée au pub du Chaudron baveur. Lorca avait estimé qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de relater les circonstances de la mort d'Ethan, ce que lui-même comprenait, mais le fait que l'énergumène aux allures de samouraï l'ait présenté sous le prénom de son demi-frère était quelque chose qui le travaillait au plus haut point. Midori regrettait-il ? Etait-il vraiment aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire ? Ou bien fallait-il y voir un avertissement destiné à Harry si jamais celui-ci cherchait à le décevoir, le contrarier ou lui nuire d'une quelconque façon ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, si bien qu'il les chassa et se redressa dans son lit en bâillant largement.

Réflexe oblige, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour y prendre ses lunettes et les poser sur son nez, pivotant sur son matelas pour poser les pieds sur le plancher, mais au moment où il amorça un geste pour se lever, il se ravisa. Tout était flou, déformé même, alors que ses yeux commençaient à picoter. Quelque peu déconcerté, il retira ses lunettes, et tout lui parut très net. Cillant, il retenta l'expérience à plusieurs reprises, comme si son cerveau était incapable d'enregistrer le phénomène, puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses lunettes rondes lui étaient désormais inutiles. Lorca disait donc vrai : la Pierre lui ferait subir des transformations, songea-t-il.

Abandonnant ses lunettes, il prit la direction du miroir pour vérifier les changements. Il ressemblait toujours autant à James Potter, mais ses yeux lui parurent sensiblement plus foncés. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de perdre le seul héritage de sa mère, mais presque aussitôt, une voix réprobatrice résonna dans son esprit : _James et Lily n'avaient aucun gêne démoniaque !_ Harry en était bien conscient, mais on n'oubliait pas des parents aussi facilement, surtout quand ceux-ci avaient sacrifié leur vie afin de le protéger. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil au reflet du réveil qui indiquait midi et sursauta légèrement : il avait déjà fait le planning de sa journée, mais son emploi du temps était déjà menacé par son lever tardif.

Emportant des vêtements propres, il rejoignit la salle de bains en se perdant dans ses pensées. La veille avait été si riche en révélations improbables et en émotions qu'il s'était effondré sur son lit dès que Tom, le barman, euphorique d'avoir un client, avait refermé la porte de la chambre après l'y avoir guidé. A présent, toutefois, sa situation lui apparaissait plus clairement, si étrange et désagréable que merveilleuse et excitante. Il avait tout perdu – Ron, Hermione, Ginny –, mais il ne pouvait ignorer avoir gagné tout autant, voire davantage : ses parents et Sirius étaient vivants, Lord Voldemort ne le pourchassait plus, Albus Dumbledore était vivant et, plus que tout, il avait l'_avantage_. Il était parfaitement conscient que chacune de ses actions aurait une incidence sur le futur tel qu'il le connaissait, mais il savait aussi que ces incidences sauveraient des vies. Ne savait-il pas quel destin funeste connaîtrait la majorité des membres du premier Ordre du Phénix ? Ne connaissait-il pas l'apparence d'une bonne partie des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort ? N'en connaissait-il pas certaines cachettes telles que la caverne aux Inferi et la vieille masure des Gaunt ?

Certes, c'était maigre, d'autant qu'il était loin d'être à la hauteur des enchantements que Voldemort avait placés afin de les protéger, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. La grande question était : comment les atteindre ? Il était hors de question que Dumbledore l'accompagne, notamment parce que le directeur de Poudlard lui poserait trop de questions. Harry songea quasi-instantanément à Midori, mais il se sentait embarrassé rien qu'à l'idée de lui demander de l'aide. Bien que l'étrange homme à sandales l'ait piégé pour l'envoyer à cette époque, il lui semblait qu'il s'était largement racheté en lui offrant tout son or et en se démenant pour l'intégrer à la société actuelle. Ooghar serait indubitablement un choix intéressant, mais il avait sans doute d'autres choses à faire, se dit-il.

Ressortant de la salle de bains, Harry s'habilla en écartant de ses pensées tout ce qui concernait ses projets futurs : avant de s'en soucier, il lui fallait s'occuper de son emploi du temps du jour. Descendant dans la salle commune, il rejoignit Tom, dont le sourire édenté et le crâne chauve ne changeaient pas en vingt ans, bien qu'il eût moins de ride à cette époque-ci.

− Le petit ou le déjeuner ? s'enquit-il.

− Le petit déjeuner, s'il vous plaît. Et _La Gazette du sorcier_, répondit Harry.

Tom glissa une main sous le comptoir pour y récupérer le quotidien et le poser dessus, alors que son unique client y prenait place en s'asseyant sur une haute chaise, puis il disparut par la porte menant aux cuisines. Dépliant le journal, Harry vit, sous la manchette indiquant : _L'HOMME QUI MONTE_, la photo d'un sorcier au regard aigu, les cheveux séparés d'une raie nette et à la moustache soigneusement taillée. Curieux de la montée en puissance de Bartemius Croupton – et surtout pour attendre que son petit déjeuner arrive –, il parcourut l'article :

_En temps de guerre comme en temps de paix, il est des hommes qui se démarquent des autres. Souvenons-nous du 24 mars 1968, date à laquelle Nobby Leach, alors ministre de la Magie depuis treize ans, annonçait son départ à la retraite pour faire place à un successeur qu'il espérait plus compétent que lui pour faire face aux mages noirs – qui en étaient alors à leurs tout premiers crimes. Rappelons-nous aussi Dorian Timmer, qui reprit le poste et admit, après moins de trois ans de mandat, que les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient une menace des plus sérieuses et qu'il n'estimait pas être à la hauteur de lutter contre eux. Lui succédant, Terry Hool, l'actuel ministre de la Magie, n'a certes pas convaincu l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, mais il semble avoir fait des choix judicieux au sein du ministère et de ses départements._

_Bartemius Croupton, 48 ans, aura ainsi accédé au poste de sous-directeur du département de la Justice magique, où il fait sensation par ses propositions radicales et « déontologiquement incorrectes ». Reçus dans son bureau, nous revenons sur son affirmation, publiée la semaine dernière, selon laquelle il fallait que le ministère prenne des mesures « exemplaires » :_

_« Ne nous leurrons pas, déclare-t-il avec agacement. Les Aurors ne peuvent faire face à des meurtriers avec des sortilèges inoffensifs, il est temps que le ministère prenne des décisions plus percutantes pour que les mages noirs comprennent que les Sortilèges Impardonnables ne sont pas leur botte secrète. Je n'encourage pas les Aurors à les tuer, évidemment, mais à mon sens, une guerre doit se jouer à armes égales : cela fait dix ans que celle-ci a débuté et le bilan est déplorable ! »_

_Il faut reconnaître que ledit bilan donne raison à Croupton. En une décennie, ce sont pas moins de vingt-quatre Aurors qui ont été tués pour seulement sept Mangemorts capturés et trois, toujours en liberté, identifiés. _

_« Le ministre de la Magie est tout disposé à m'écouter, indique Croupton. Il comprend parfaitement que ces mesures, aussi radicales soient-elles, deviennent peu à peu nécessaires pour contrer les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Si je peux démontrer les intérêts d'une telle politique de répréhension, je ne doute pas que le ministère démontrera très vite sa puissance ! »_

_Malgré sa popularité croissante, Bartemius Croupton propose des solutions qui ne manquent pas d'embarrasser la société sorcière, comme nous l'avoue une employée ayant tenu à garder l'anonymat :_

_« Je reconnais qu'il a des idées, assure-t-elle précipitamment, mais de là à employer les Sortilèges Impardonnables… J'ai beau détester les Mangemorts de tout mon cœur, je serai navrée si le ministère s'abaissait à utiliser les mêmes maléfices que ces criminels. Nous sommes censés être une institution politique respectant des lois établies, pas de vulgaires meurtriers dont les crimes auront l'avantage d'être salués par le gouver_

Harry interrompit sa lecture, Tom revenant avec une grande assiette remplie de haricots, de lards, d'œufs brouillés et d'une paire de saucisses juteuses. Posant son journal sur le comptoir, il regarda l'assiette et des couverts atterrir devant lui et entama son repas avec un appétit soudain, tandis que le barman attrapait un chiffon pour essuyer les verres fraîchement lavés.

− Comment faîtes-vous pour tenir le coup ? demanda l'adolescent avec curiosité. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas vu le moindre passant s'arrêter au comptoir ou à une table.

Tom eut un sourire sans joie.

− En fait, vous êtes mon premier client depuis… quatre ou cinq ans, dit-il. Après que Timmer eût déclaré que Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans étaient une réelle menace, j'ai vu mes habitués disparaître les uns après les autres, mes chambres se vider à une vitesse fulgurante et mes revenus tomber en flèche. Dans les premières années, certains amis venaient courageusement se rafraîchir ici, mais la terreur a fini par atteindre une telle intensité qu'ils ont arrêté de passer. Pendant deux ou trois ans, j'étais rempli d'espoir que quelqu'un leur succède, mais j'ai fini par abandonner : les gens traversent le pub pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ça s'arrête là. Fort heureusement, je travaille ici depuis longtemps, je peux vivre sur mes économies, mais si les choses ne s'arrangent pas…

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

− Même pendant la Journée des Fournitures, personne ne s'arrête, soupira-t-il.

− La Journée des Fournitures ? répéta Harry, surpris.

− C'est un évènement organisé par le ministère de la Magie, expliqua Tom sans s'étonner que Harry ne connaisse pas. Des Aurors et des brigadiers patrouillent le long du Chemin de Traverse pendant que les familles s'y promènent en masse pour les achats scolaires. C'est la seule occasion de l'année où vous pouvez découvrir à quoi ressemblait le Chemin de Traverse avant que la guerre n'éclate, je vous déconseille de le manquer.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de Harry et de Tom, qui eurent à peu près la même réaction déconcertée. Large d'épaules, le nouvel arrivant tirait de toutes ses forces un énorme sac qui peinait à passer l'encadrement. Chaussé de bottes en peau de dragon aux boucles d'or, il portait un long manteau de cuir au col relevé et un chapeau extraordinairement large, dont les bords souples atteignaient presque les épaules.

− _Batriga ! _s'impatienta-t-il.

Le sac passa la porte avec une telle violence qu'il percuta de plein fouet son propriétaire, et tous deux exécutèrent un grand vol plané à travers la salle commune du Chaudron baveur. Le sorcier percuta violemment le mur faisant face à l'entrée, glissa jusqu'au sol puis se releva l'air de rien, tandis que le panneau se refermait de lui-même. Saisissant son fardeau, il le traîna en direction du comptoir sous les yeux ahuris de Tom et de Harry.

− Un whisky Pur-feu, siouplaît, commanda-t-il d'un ton naturel.

− Heu… B-bien sûr, dit Tom en reprenant ses esprits.

Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était l'étrange insensibilité du sorcier d'avoir heurté le mur ou le fait d'avoir un deuxième client en l'espace de deux jours qui perturbait le plus le gérant, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir : glissant une main dans la poche de son long manteau, dont le col masquait son visage, le nouveau client tendit une affiche à Harry, qui la prit sans trop s'en rendre compte :

_LE SORCIER EXTRAORDINAIRE_

_Vous en avez marre des escrocs ?_

_Vous en avez assez des breloques qu'ils vous proposent ?_

_Vous voulez de véritables artefacts qui vous protègent ?_

_UNE SEULE SOLUTION :_

_Venez au stand du Sorcier Extraordinaire_

_lors de la Journée des Fournitures_

_et vous ne serez sûrement pas déçus !_

− Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Plein de choses, répondit le sorcier.

Il avait une voix grave, agréable et, Harry s'en étonna quelque peu, jeune.

− D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Tom, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de distribuer mes prospectus, m'sieur l'barman ? Je vous offre 2 000 Gallions pour le service !

− 2… ! s'exclama Tom, incrédule. C'est beaucoup trop !

− Ah ? s'étonna le sorcier, qui partit presque aussitôt à rire. Je n'ai aucune notion de la valeur des choses ! Combien voulez-vous ?

− Le tarif habituel est de 3 Gallions pour déposer une annonce, mais compte tenu des temps actuels…

− Je vous en offre 20 ! décréta le sorcier d'un air enthousiaste. A prendre ou à laisser !

− Heu… dit Tom, de plus en plus déconcerté. Eh bien, j'accepte volontiers…

Le sorcier glissa une main dans une autre poche pour en retirer très exactement 20 Gallions d'or plus le prix de la boisson, vida celle-ci d'une traite puis déposa une épaisse pile de publicités sur le comptoir avant de saluer le barman et Harry. Tirant son énorme sac à sa suite, il se dirigea alors vers la porte donnant sur l'arrière-cour du pub, qu'il fit franchir à son fardeau par un nouveau _«_ _Batriga ! »_ qui le projeta contre le mur de briques. Il se relevait déjà, l'air de rien, quand le panneau se referma dans un léger claquement.

− On croise des gens de plus en plus bizarres, commenta Tom, qui peinait à reprendre contenance.

Harry approuva d'un air absent et termina son assiette. Payant le repas, il emboîta le pas à l'excentrique sorcier. Rejoignant la petite cour en glissant la publicité de l'énergumène croisé quelques minutes plus tôt, il tira sa baguette pour asséner un petit coup à la même brique visée par John Guard la veille, puis regarda l'arcade donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse apparaître. Le deuxième client de la journée de Tom avait déjà disparu, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, s'avançant sur la longue rue pavée tout en ignorant les vendeurs-ambulants qui cherchaient à attirer à son attention sur leurs « incroyables » marchandises.

Atteignant les marches menant à Gringotts, il les monta jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du portail de bronze. En livrées pourpres, la peau grisâtre, le visage intelligent et leurs petits yeux noirs étincelant de méfiance, les deux gobelins qui montaient la garde s'avancèrent aussitôt à la rencontre de Harry, armés de longues cannes d'or aussi hautes qu'eux.

− Attendez, s'il vous plaît, dit l'un d'une voix nasillarde.

Harry s'arrêta, laissant les deux gobelins passer les Sondes de Sincérité tout autour de lui.

− Vous pouvez avancer, dit l'autre.

Les gobelins ouvrirent le portail de bronze pour laisser passer Harry, qui traversa un petit hall au bout duquel se dressaient deux portes d'argent agrémentées d'un panneau d'avertissement destiné aux voleurs. Il n'y accorda aucune attention, n'ayant jamais oublié les vers qui y étaient gravés, et pénétra dans le vaste hall de marbre où une centaine de gobelins s'alignaient sur de hauts tabourets, derrière des comptoirs. Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un guichet, Harry réalisa soudainement à quel point la guerre affectait Gringotts : à l'époque où Voldemort était considéré comme disparu, les innombrables portes aménagées dans les murs n'avaient cessé de s'ouvrir sur des sorciers et des sorcières venus remplir leurs poches, mais elles étaient à présent si inactives qu'il finit par se demander si les gens venaient encore.

Rejoignant un guichet, il attira l'attention du gobelin assis derrière. Celui-ci le dévisagea une longue seconde :

− Mr Potter ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Nous attendions justement votre venue !

Apparemment, les gobelins avaient une sacrée mémoire visuelle, songea Harry. Même s'il lui avait fallu une seconde pour identifier le Potter qui se tenait devant lui, le guichetier avait rapidement fait la différence entre Harry et ses clients de longue date.

− J'imagine que vous venez faire enregistrer votre baguette ?

− En effet, dit Harry en la lui tendant, mais je viens aussi pour obtenir un certificat.

− Un certificat ? répéta le gobelin en prenant la baguette.

− J'ai l'intention d'acquérir un manoir.

− Bien sûr, bien sûr. Votre fortune n'a pas encore été évaluée à sa juste valeur, mais nous mettons tout en œuvre pour qu'il vous soit possible d'en profiter dans les meilleurs délais. Je remplirai le certificat juste après, Mr Potter. Pouvez-vous donner la composition de votre baguette, je vous prie ?

− 27, 5 centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phénix. Je l'ai achetée hier.

Il savait que la question était une mesure de sécurité pour vérifier son identité, car le gobelin examina très attentivement sa baguette. Ollivander lui avait-il transmis la composition ? Ce n'était pas impossible, se dit Harry, surtout après que Guard eut parlé de « l'arrivée de son coffre ».

− Bien, bien, dit le gobelin en lui rendant sa baguette.

Il fouilla dans les nombreux parchemins qui occupaient son bureau puis en tira un, puis deux, le premier pour enregistrer la composition de la baguette, le second pour le certificat.

− Vous avez déjà eu votre rendez-vous de recensement au ministère de la Magie, Mr Potter ?

− Pas encore.

− Dans ce cas, je vous recommande de leur réclamer une pièce d'identité, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à la baguette enregistrée, dit le gobelin. Les clients importants bénéficient certes des meilleures protections que nous pouvons leur fournir, nous n'en sommes pas moins très rigoureux dans leur identification. Venez toujours avec la pièce d'identité et votre baguette, Mr Potter.

− D'accord.

Ayant rempli le parchemin indiquant la composition de la baguette magique, le gobelin passa au certificat.

− Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le prix du bien immobilier ?

− 13 000 Gallions, répondit Harry.

− Où se situe-t-il ?

− 5 km à l'est de Godric's Hollow.

− Ancien manoir Portman, dit le gobelin en écrivant la réponse de Harry. Dois-je d'ores et déjà le renommer, Mr Potter ? Il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de le signaler au ministère de la Magie, nous nous en chargerons.

− Heu… dit Harry, quelque peu impressionné par les connaissances du gobelin. Oui, je le renommerai.

Le gobelin cocha une case, nota le changement à venir, puis tamponna le certificat avant de le tendre à Harry.

− Bien évidemment, si vous veniez à refuser le manoir, nous vous demanderions de nous en avertir, Mr Potter.

− Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Harry. Merci et bonne journée.

− A vous aussi, répondit le gobelin, légèrement surpris par l'amabilité de son client.

Glissant le certificat dans sa poche, Harry prit le chemin de la sortie de Gringotts, franchit les deux portails et descendit les marches pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il remonta en direction du Chaudron baveur. A mi-chemin, il ressentit une étrange sensation au niveau des yeux, ferma les paupières pour se les masser, puis reprit comme si de rien n'était, la sensation ayant presque aussitôt disparu.

Franchissant l'arcade, il traversa la petite cour puis le Chaudron baveur où Tom lui adressa un sourire édenté, puis sortit du côté Moldu de Londres. En équilibre sur la marche, il tourna les talons et plongea instantanément dans les ténèbres écrasantes et asphyxiantes du transplanage. C'était imprudent, il le savait : il ignorait si le Service des usages abusifs de la magie était en mesure de le repérer, puisqu'il n'avait techniquement pas atteint sa majorité, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Plus vite il aurait son propre domicile, plus vite il serait autonome et « prouverait » à l'Ennemi qu'il avait la fortune d'un sorcier vivant à cette époque. Toutefois, Harry se demandait comment Anteras connaissait l'existence du « Champion d'Alterion », mais il se promettait de poser la question à un immigrant de Mirvira dès qu'il en aurait un sous la main.

A bout de souffle, il apparut à l'endroit convenu : la route goudronnée filait droit vers un village de maisonnettes dominées par une haute église alors que, perpendiculairement, un chemin de terre bordé de hauts hêtres alignés à intervalles réguliers se dirigeait vers un bosquet d'arbres pour s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas : il était encore trop tôt. Il consulta sa montre, mais celle-ci semblait s'être arrêtée la nuit de son transfert.

Que s'était-il passé pour les autres ? se demanda-t-il soudainement. Maugrey et Mondingus, Kingsley et Hermione, Remus et George, Mr Weasley et Fred, Tonks et Ron, Bill et Fleur – que leur était-il arrivé pendant son transfert ? Et Hagrid ? _Idiot !_ répliqua une petite voix goguenarde dans sa tête. _Qu'aurait-il pu leur arriver alors qu'ils ne te connaissent même pas ?_ Harry ferma les yeux pour se pincer l'arête du nez. C'était vrai, il n'existait encore aucun Survivant, mais comment pouvait-il croire que rien ne s'était passé ? Quand bien même il aurait fait un bond temporel de deux décennies en arrière, quand bien même il aurait été renommé « Ethan » par Midori, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire une croix sur seize années passées à subir toute la cruauté des Dursley, à affronter un Lord Voldemort diminué puis ressuscité, ni oublier les morts de Cedric Diggory, Sirius, puis Dumbledore… _Ils sont vivants, _répliqua malicieusement la petite voix.

− Ta gueule ! grogna Harry.

Il savait, cependant, qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que les Nehoryn avaient insisté à l'appeler par le prénom que lui avait donné Midori : ils l'incitaient simplement à oublier qu'il était Harry James Potter – ou au mieux, à lui offrir un soutien pour réagir dès qu'il entendrait « Ethan ». Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il fallait qu'il s'adapte, mais une telle modification d'identité était sans doute plus facile à opérer sur un papier que dans une tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui suffisait de claquer les doigts pour oublier une enfance de maltraitances des Dursley, des années à Poudlard à attirer suspicion et admiration avant d'affronter un Lord Voldemort diminué puis ressuscité, à s'introduire bêtement au ministère de la Magie pour y récupérer une prophétie ou à visiter une caverne remplie d'In…

Les pensées de Harry revinrent brutalement en arrière. _La prophétie !_ Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Mais existait-elle à cette époque ? Son arrivée en 1977 avait-elle été repérée par le « Troisième Œil » de Sibylle Trelawney, qui serait entrée dans une transe annonçant l'arrivée de l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Fallait-il qu'il s'introduise à nouveau au département des mystères pour mettre le grappin dessus ? Cette fois-ci, il était certain que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas entendue, puisque le directeur de Poudlard ne rencontrerait Trelawney que dans deux ans… Toutefois, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait avoir été témoin de la possession mystique de la future enseignante de divinations… _Si quelqu'un avait été témoin d'une prophétie, ne penses-tu pas que _La Gazette du sorcier_ en aurait déjà parlé ?_ susurra la petite voix.

− Pas s'ils ont besoin d'enquêter, marmonna Harry.

Oui, il était à peu près certain que, si un témoin avait alerté _La Gazette du sorcier_, les journalistes chercheraient d'abord un soupçon de preuve étayant cette prophétie. On pouvait reprocher ce que l'on voulait au quotidien, mais ses reporters n'étaient pas du genre à croire naïvement tout ce que leurs lecteurs pouvaient leur dire. En d'autres termes, Harry devrait surveiller très attentivement la une du journal dans les jours à venir.

Deux craquements sonores le tirèrent de ses songes. Se retournant, Harry vit qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtain clair et le nez souligné d'une belle moustache aux pointes bouclées, était apparu en compagnie d'une femme de petite taille, grisonnante et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière d'un jaune criard.

− Ah, Mr Potter ! s'exclama le sorcier d'un air réjoui. Angus McGrail, de _Sorcier Logé_. Voici Hortensia Garrison, chargée de recenser les adresses des citoyens sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande auprès du ministère de la Magie.

− Bonjour, dit Harry en serrant la main tendue par l'agent immobilier.

La sorcière se contenta d'un hochement de tête qui manqua de faire tomber ses lunettes ovales.

− Bien, et si nous commencions, dit McGrail.

Et il entraîna tout le monde le long du chemin encadré par les rangées d'hêtres.

− Connaissez-vous un peu Godric's Hollow ? demanda-t-il.

− Seulement de nom, admit Harry.

− C'est un village très réputé dans le monde sorcier britannique. A l'instar de Tinworth et Flagley-le-Haut, il attire pas mal de familles sorcières, et son cimetière le prouve ! C'est un village chargé d'histoires, bien évidemment. On s'en souvient bien sûr comme le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor, l'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard, mais longtemps avant que le Code du secret magique n'entre en vigueur, les habitants moldus et sorciers étaient très sociables les uns envers les autres. Lorsque les parents et grands-parents racontent l'histoire du village, ils ne manquent jamais de rappeler la fougue du curé qui fût brûlé vif pour avoir protégé un enfant sorcier, tout comme on se rappelle de Tadeus Carter sauvant une simple Moldue du bûcher. Les habitants de longue date de Godric's Hollow aiment à raconter à leur progéniture qu'il y a « bien longtemps », d'authentiques sorciers vivaient dans le village.

Harry ignorait totalement tout cela, mais il fallait reconnaître que dans son ancienne vie, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à son village natal, lieu où il avait perdu ses parents et défait Lord Voldemort.

− Au fait, reprit McGrail, avez-vous le certificat ?

− Oui.

Plongeant une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, il sortit le formulaire rempli et tamponné par le gobelin. McGrail prit le parchemin et le parcourut, ses sourcils se haussant peu à peu au fil de sa lecture.

− Quand êtes-vous arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ?

− Hier.

McGrail parut quelque peu déconcerté, mais il se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

− Bien, bien, dit-il. Si les gobelins affirment que vous avez les moyens d'acheter le manoir, je ne peux que les croire. A ce sujet, il faut savoir que la propriété date de 1672, mais elle a été rénovée dans le pur style victorien au XIXème siècle. Elle a eu essentiellement les Portman comme occupants, mais leur dernière héritière abandonna le domaine familial à son mariage. Les lieux ont bien évidemment été entretenus par _Sorcier Logé_, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : les frais sont compris dans le prix de vente.

Ils suivirent la courbe décrite par le chemin. Niché entre deux collines que le bosquet d'arbres escaladait, un haut portail de fer forgé se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Les murs délimitant l'enceinte disparaissaient derrière de hautes haies. Sur le seuil de la propriété, le chemin de terre se transformait en une allée de graviers blancs.

− Des enchantements sont-ils déjà installés ? demanda Harry.

− Seulement un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, Mr Potter, répondit Mrs Garrison. Les manoirs isolés comme celui-ci sont plus conservés par le ministère de la Magie que de simples maisons, notamment si une famille sorcière y a vécu longtemps. Il n'y a plus les protections mises en place par les Portman, mais vous êtes libre d'installer les vôtres ou de demander au Bureau des Enchantements Immobiliers de le faire… moyennant finances, bien entendu, mais les prix sont tout à fait raisonnables depuis le début de la guerre.

Ils atteignirent le portail. A travers les grilles, Harry put constater que le terrain s'étendait d'une colline à l'autre. Sinueuse, l'allée se bordait d'étranges fleurs ressemblant à des roses turquoises et s'arrêtait au pied d'un large escalier de pierre menant à la porte d'entrée d'une imposante bâtisse. Pourquoi diable Midori lui avait-il choisi une maison de cette taille ? C'était bien trop grand pour une seule personne ! songea Harry, tandis que McGrail tirait sa baguette pour en donner un petit coup sur les grilles, qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

Ils s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, jetant des coups d'œil de gauche et de droite. D'imposants massifs de fleurs encerclaient ici et là des vasques et des fontaines de marbre sculptées avec un souci du détail admirable – en quelques secondes, Harry eut la très nette impression que les Portman avaient aimé Poudlard, car il remarqua un lion, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireau sur chacune des fontaines. Le parfum des fleurs qui bordaient l'allée les accompagna, envoûtant, tandis que McGrail entamait un speech :

− Le jardin est très vaste et très fleuri, annonça-t-il. Il ne demande pas de gros efforts d'entretien, mais rassurez-vous : pour des propriétés comme celle-ci, _Sorcier Logé_ offre toujours des livres traitant du jardinage et du ménage. Les acheteurs croient souvent qu'il est facile d'entretenir un domaine de cette taille et se retrouvent très vite débordés, nous avons donc publié une série de conseils applaudis par nos clients.

Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Montant le large escalier en demi-cercle, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil le temps que McGrail ouvre le panneau d'un nouveau coup de baguette magique, puis tous les trois entrèrent dans un vaste hall desservant au moins trois pièces, à en juger par le nombre de portes de chêne massif présentes dans les murs nus. A la propre surprise de Harry, le plafond semblait s'élever jusqu'au toit du manoir et prenait la forme d'une grande verrière, par laquelle la clarté du jour s'infiltrait afin d'éclairer l'endroit.

− Vous êtes observateur, commenta l'agent immobilier d'un air satisfait. Il s'agissait là d'un gros défaut d'architecture lors des premiers siècles d'existence du manoir : le hall était perpétuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'au moment de sa rénovation, les Portman décidèrent d'élargir le manoir pour que le hall prenne plus de place et soit agrémenté d'une verrière : la luminosité n'est certes pas impressionnante au petit matin ou au crépuscule, mais vous saurez au moins où vous allez sans avoir à allumer la moindre bougie.

Il désigna un escalier aux rampes de bois laqué qui grimpait le long des murs pour offrir un accès à chaque étage. Seul le premier palier pouvait être aperçu depuis le hall, semblait-il.

− L'escalier est une excentricité de William Portman. S'il donne en plein centre du premier étage, il nous amènera tout au bout à gauche du second et, à l'inverse, tout au bout à droite du troisième. On pourrait croire que c'est contrariant, mais c'est en fait très bien pensé. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi, Mr Potter. Pour l'heure…

Il les entraîna aussitôt vers la seule double porte du hall, qui donnait sur une longue et large pièce vide.

− La salle de réception. Si vous ne le savez pas, Mr Potter, il était très courant, au siècle dernier, d'organiser des réceptions pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées. Entre amis, entre collègues, voire même entre inconnus pour récolter des fonds au profit d'une quelconque œuvre caritative. Ces mondanités sont aujourd'hui la « scène » privilégiée des organismes, mais il existe encore quelques familles qui s'y adonnent pour faire perdurer la tradition.

Le rez-de-chaussée était, en réalité, étrangement aménagé. Pourtant, Harry le trouva impressionnant d'efficacité. L'une des deux autres portes menait à un salon moitié moins grand que la salle de réception, mais quand même spacieux. La dernière et troisième porte, située sous l'escalier, conduisait quant à elle à un long couloir traversant tout le manoir. Communiquant avec le salon et la salle de réception, il desservait également une cuisine assez grande pour qu'une dizaine de personnes puisse s'y affairer, un bureau lumineux et un étroit escalier descendant au sous-sol.

L'impression d'être minuscule s'intensifia dans l'esprit de Harry dès qu'ils visitèrent le premier étage. Trois chambres, une salle de bains pour chacune d'entre elles, ainsi qu'un salon, un bureau et deux placards à balais. McGrail connaissait le métier d'agent immobilier et le démontrait à travers des anecdotes, notamment un incendie grotesque déclenché par un Portman ivre mort qui s'était écroulé sur son lit en renversant une lampe à huile sans même s'en rendre compte. Les mondanités organisées par les précédents propriétaires paraissaient également avoir conduit certaines chambres à devenir les scènes d'orgies pour le moins mémorables, surtout quand on savait qu'une Portman avait retrouvé l'une de ses filles en compagnie de trois hommes, tous quatre tellement excités qu'ils n'avaient remarqué la mère que lorsque celle-ci, surmontant son indignation, avait jeté des sortilèges dans tous les sens.

Le second étage, accessible par son extrémité gauche, révélait l'astuce de William Portman : deux chambres, deux salles de bains, un placard à balais, un bureau et un salon constituaient les premières salles desservies, alors que tout le reste de l'étage se révélait avoir été une bibliothèque.

− Les Portman ayant été une très vieille famille sorcière, dit McGrail, ils avaient amassé des emplois assez importants ainsi qu'une impressionnante collection de livres. Je crois que l'un d'eux est assez connu, même aujourd'hui, au ministère.

− En effet, approuva Mrs Garrison. Alistair Portman fut le conseiller du tout premier ministre de la Magie reconnu comme tel.

− « Reconnu comme tel » ? répéta Harry, intrigué, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du troisième étage.

− Les ministères existent depuis très longtemps, expliqua Mrs Garrison. Pour résumer simplement, le Conseil des Sorciers a été dissout pour donner naissance à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, qui fut alors l'institution politique la plus importante du monde magique. Les ministères naquirent sous son mandat, mais il fallut attendre deux siècles pour que la Confédération admette ne pas pouvoir gérer tous les pays qui la constituaient. C'est alors que les ministères de la Magie se sont présentés comme les gouvernements.

Harry hocha la tête. A son ancienne époque, ça ne l'aurait pas du tout intéressé, mais il redoutait que Midori ne puisse être en mesure de s'introduire dans l'école australienne de sorcellerie. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore le soumette à une interrogation sur l'ensemble des matières – les informations recueillies auprès de Mrs Garrison pourraient être utiles, même s'il n'avait aucune intention de reprendre l'Histoire de la magie.

− A ce sujet, reprit la sorcière, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore écrit à la Brigade magique, Mr Potter ?

− Non, reconnut Harry. J'attends d'avoir une adresse fixe pour écrire à Mr Cross.

Ils atteignirent le troisième étage au même moment, par son extrémité droite. Encore une chambre, une salle de bains et un bureau, mais à la grande surprise de Harry, McGrail leur annonça que la dernière partie du palier était occupé par une volière, dans laquelle ils entrèrent pour y découvrir Hedwige, la tête sous l'aile, dormant paisiblement.

− Ma chouette, dit Harry devant les airs étonnés des deux adultes.

− Eh bien, je pense qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir autant d'espace, dit McGrail. La raison de la taille de la volière, comme vous vous en doutez, était que les Portman avaient de nombreux hiboux pour envoyer leurs invitations. Vous pourrez bien sûr faire des travaux… Je vous recommande toutefois de les faire vous-même, ou vous dépenserez une quantité astronomique d'or. La guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui a amené plusieurs sorciers à faire des aménagements dans leurs maisons, comme des pièges et des impasses, et la seule société sorcière spécialisée dans le bâtiment n'a pas manqué de hausser ses tarifs.

Il hocha la tête d'un air désabusé, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que des entreprises puissent profiter de la guerre pour tenter de se remplir les poches face à la terreur de ses clients.

− Enfin voilà, dit-il. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Potter ? Bien évidemment, vous pouvez prendre le temps de réfléchir…

− Je prends.


	6. Recensement

Le jardin de derrière aurait dû être « l'argument de l'ultime recours » si Harry avait répondu négativement à McGrail après la visite du troisième étage, et il comprenait pourquoi : outre la terrasse en arc-de-cercle qui se démarquait du manoir au style victorien, ses marches menaient à une petite allée de dalles de marbre qui conduisait jusqu'à un belvédère se dressant au beau milieu d'une mare et relié au jardin par un pont arqué. « L'endroit idéal pour réfléchir », avait affirmé l'agent immobilier. Les trois jours qui suivirent, toutefois, virent très peu Harry se promener dans le jardin : un catalogue d'ameublement offert par la société de McGrail, le nouveau propriétaire du manoir s'était essentiellement concentré à remplir les salles les plus utiles. Lit, commode, armoire, tables, chaises, porte-manteau, ustensiles de cuisine, serviettes, savons, torchons, serpillères, balais, seaux et même tapis apparurent ainsi dans le hall d'entrée, le salon du rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine, la chambre choisie par Harry et la salle de bains qui y était connectée, les placards à balais et le bureau du premier étage, plus grand que les autres.

Cependant, le changement le plus impressionnant demeurait Harry lui-même. Après avoir abandonné ses lunettes, ses yeux lui avaient paru devenir plus sombres, mais ils étaient à présent aussi clairs que par le passé – à la différence qu'au lieu d'être du même vert émeraude que ceux de Lily Evans, ils étaient à présent d'un rouge éclatant. Ses traits n'avaient pas été épargnés par l'héritage de la Pierre, devenant sensiblement plus arrogants et le faisant plus ressembler à Midori qu'à James. S'il n'était guère heureux de perdre son côté typiquement Potter – bien qu'il eût passé les dernières années à s'exaspérer d'entendre dire à quel point il ressemblait à son père –, il avait eu la surprise de constater qu'il s'habituait extrêmement vite à ce physique.

Parallèlement à tout cela, ces trois premiers jours passés dans cette époque ne le privèrent pas d'obligations – ou plutôt, de tenir les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même. Utilisant les Gallions donnés par Midori, il avait acheté trois livres dédiés à la fabrication et à la magie des baguettes magiques pour les transmettre à Lorca, tout comme il lui avait fourni un exemple de lettre de candidature, bien que le résultat ne lui parut guère glorieux. Il avait notamment remboursé Guard, mais le Guide était apparemment trop occupé ou prudent pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'Alliance.

Ce jour-là, ce fût une tout autre tâche que Harry dut remplir en ouvrant la porte de la cabine téléphonique alors qu'une voix froide, féminine et distante lançait :

− Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

A peine les papiers attestant la vente et son nouveau lieu de domicile signés avec McGrail et Mrs Garrison, Harry avait fait l'achat de parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre pour écrire à Dylan Cross – et le moment était venu de finaliser son intégration, notamment grâce aux copies de ses dossiers ministériel et scolaire qu'il avait découverts la veille sur la table de la cuisine.

Vêtu d'une sobre robe de sorcier bleu nuit, un badge carré étincelant d'argent au niveau de son cœur, Harry s'avança sur le parquet parfaitement ciré de l'atrium du ministère de la Magie. Bruyant, bondé, le gigantesque hall était parcouru d'employés maussades ou mal réveillés qui émergeaient des cheminées aux manteaux d'or aménagés dans les murs lambrissés et sombres ou qui apparaissaient dans des craquements sonores. Tous prenaient la direction d'immenses portes dorées situées à l'opposé de la cabine téléphonique par laquelle Harry était arrivé, mais personne ne leva les yeux vers le plafond bleu brillant parcouru de symboles mobiles ou n'accorda le moindre intérêt à la fontaine qui crachait des jets d'eau étincelants. Quand ils ne lisaient par _La Gazette du sorcier_ du jour, les travailleurs avaient le nez plongé dans des rapports à rendre et les relisaient afin d'avoir la garantie de fournir un travail optimal.

Fendant la foule en attirant momentanément la curiosité des employés, s'excusant pour pouvoir passer, Harry atteignit non sans peine le comptoir au-dessus duquel un panneau indiquait : « Sécurité ». Derrière, un homme avec une barbe hirsute et un regard souligné de légers cernes parcourait d'un œil éteint _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il sembla retrouver une certaine vitalité dès qu'il remarqua l'approche d'un visiteur et consulta brièvement la mention inscrite sur le badge.

− Ah, oui… dit-il comme s'il avait été prévenu.

Il s'organisa rapidement, posant bien en évidence une balance de cuivre à un seul plateau et ramassant une fine tige souple et dorée ainsi qu'une Sonde de Sincérité comme celle utilisée par les gobelins de Gringotts. Fouillant dans une pile de papiers entassée dans un coin, il tira un parchemin et le lut en diagonale.

− Bien. Votre baguette magique, s'il vous plaît.

Harry l'avait déjà sortie et la lui tendit. La posant sur le plateau de la balance qui se mit aussitôt à vibrer, le vigile fit le tour de son comptoir, armé de la canne d'or et du Capteur de Dissimulation. Comme les gobelins, il les passa autour de Harry, des pieds à la tête, puis, ne détectant rien, retourna s'asseoir. La balance s'était tue entretemps, une fine bande de parchemin étant sortie par une fente aménagée dans la base.

− 27, 5 centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phénix, en usage depuis quatre jours, c'est bien ça ?

− Oui.

Le sorcier lui rendit sa baguette, planta la langue de parchemin sur une pointe en cuivre puis posa le papier qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt devant Harry.

− Normalement, il y aura quelqu'un pour vous accueillir à la sortie des ascenseurs, annonça-t-il, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous trouverez l'itinéraire pour rejoindre la Brigade magique et le nom de la personne à demander.

− D'accord, merci.

S'éloignant du comptoir de Sécurité, Harry retourna se mêler aux employés qui se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Forcément, se dit-il, la guerre contre Lord Voldemort incitait le ministère à mobiliser les travailleurs de plus en plus tôt pour les laisser partir de plus en plus tard.

Réglant son pas sur l'homme qui le précédait, Harry passa à côté de la fontaine sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Il savait déjà qu'elle représentait un sorcier, une sorcière, un elfe de maison, un centaure et un gobelin, et que ces trois derniers étaient à tort émerveillés par les deux humains – bien que, la dernière fois qu'il les eût vues, elles avaient presque toutes été détruites par l'affrontement épique entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Harry franchit les immenses portes d'or et se retrouva dans le hall des ascenseurs, beaucoup plus petit que l'atrium, où des files d'employés se formaient devant la vingtaine de grilles dorées qui s'ouvraient régulièrement pour donner accès à une des cabines. Suivant toujours le même sorcier, il s'arrêta au bout d'une courte queue.

− Paraît que c'est le grand jour pour ton fils ?

L'oreille distraite mais opérationnelle, la question interpella légèrement l'attention de Harry en direction des deux hommes qui précédaient le sorcier le devançant.

− Ouais, ouais, dit l'autre. Il doit passer son permis de transplanage dans la matinée. Il a intérêt à le réussir, sa mère ne peut plus supporter qu'il l'appelle à l'aide chaque fois qu'il veut se déplacer.

− Toujours le mal de cheminette ? ricana son collègue.

Dans un grand bruit métallique, la grille d'or coulissa et se referma juste derrière les deux sorciers, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Le permis de transplanage ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il risquait de croiser certains de ses futurs camarades ? Il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement, bien sûr, sauf qu'il préférait rencontrer ses parents, Sirius et Rogue le plus tard possible. Il s'était déjà établi un planning de choses urgentes à faire, comme apprendre l'occlumancie pour échapper aux legilimens – même s'il doutait sérieusement parvenir à un résultat, si maigre puisse-t-il être – ou se convaincre que Rogue n'était pas encore l'auteur du meurtre de Dumbledore. Chose quasi-impossible, lui semblait-il, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il évite d'exprimer une haine « infondée » à l'égard du Serpentard.

La grille se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry suivit l'homme qui le précédait à l'intérieur en chassant de son esprit les pensées tournant autour de ses futurs camarades de classe. S'arrêtant au fond de la cabine, il regarda d'autres employés les rejoindre, puis le dernier entré écrasa le bouton d'ascension. L'ascenseur s'ébranla et entama sa montée.

Les niveaux s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, certains laissant sortir des employés qui étaient aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le moral ou qu'ils étaient trop concentrés dans la lecture de leur journal, sorciers et sorcières ne parlaient pas, se contentant de simples saluts de la tête. Harry remarqua que les personnes étaient nombreuses à descendre lorsque la cabine s'arrêtait à l'étage d'un département n'ayant pas de lien direct avec la guerre, comme celui des jeux et sports magiques ou des transports, et sans grande surprise, il se retrouva seul dans l'ascenseur dès que celui-ci arriva à hauteur du troisième niveau.

Une petite appréhension commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit, alors que l'ascenseur repartait. Trois jours ne suffiraient à personne pour apprendre toutes les facettes de l'Australie sorcière, d'autant qu'il avait été passablement retardé par la visite et l'achat du manoir, puis par la mémorisation des renseignements inscrits dans les copies des dossiers récupérés par Midori – comment s'était-il débrouillé pour les avoir et les faire remplir ? C'était un mystère, mais Harry espérait juste qu'il n'en avait pas trop fait.

− Niveau deux, annonça la voix féminine et désincarnée entendue dans la cabine téléphonique, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry sortit. Comme tous les couloirs aperçus aux étages inférieurs, celui-ci était d'une saleté très impressionnante, le parquet constellé de fientes plus ou moins fraîches de hiboux et de chouettes qui sillonnaient les corridors pour porter des missives à d'autres services.

− Mr Potter ?

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête vers l'angle du couloir d'où venait tout juste de surgir une haute sorcière au nez en pointe.

− Suivez-moi, je vous prie, dit-elle.

Et elle tourna aussitôt les talons, Harry allongeant le pas pour la rattraper, glissant légèrement sur les fientes fraîches. Dans le plus grand silence, ils passèrent devant des portes identiques et des fenêtres magiques représentant – pour aujourd'hui – les mêmes et rares nuages qu'il avait aperçus dans le ciel londonien. Puis ils tournèrent à droite, bifurquèrent sur la gauche à une intersection et s'avancèrent jusqu'à une double porte.

Les « Bureaux de la Brigade magique », comme l'indiquait une pancarte, ressemblaient beaucoup aux locaux des Aurors, à la différence que l'époque semblait enfermer tout le monde dans un silence relatif et sérieux. Dans les boxes, les collègues de la sorcière avaient tous accrochés des portraits des quelques Mangemorts identifiés et recherchés qui se complaisaient à jeter des regards narquois à quiconque passait dans leur champ de vision. Les photos de famille, les posters de Quidditch et tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le travail s'entassaient dans un petit périmètre que les brigadiers avaient réussi à conserver sur une cloison. Les uns penchés sur des parchemins, d'autres accueillant des plaignants venus dénoncer quelque chose de justifier ou non, Harry réalisa très vite que les immigrés étaient extrêmement rares – tout au moins, il eut la nette impression qu'il était le seul à se présenter pour un recensement.

La sorcière bifurqua bientôt dans une allée et s'arrêta trois boxes plus loin.

− Mr Potter est là, Dylan, dit-elle.

− Ah ?! s'exclama une voix rauque d'un ton surpris. J'avais complètement oublié… Heu, merci, Natalie. Entrez, Mr Potter, et installez-vous.

Dylan Cross n'avait pas tout à fait le physique que Harry s'attendait à lui découvrir. Corpulent et court-sur-pattes, il n'était pas facile de l'imaginer affrontant vaillamment des criminels, mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : un sorcier tout aussi grassouillet et à l'air faible avait, dans une autre vie, trompé le monde sorcier en faisant croire à sa mort afin d'échapper à la justice et Sirius, qu'il avait fait emprisonner à sa place, puis s'était de nouveau échappé pour permettre, un an plus tard, à Lord Voldemort de retrouver son corps et ses pouvoirs.

S'asseyant, Harry regarda Mr Cross prendre une épaisse liasse de parchemins pour la jeter à la poubelle, puis attraper deux pochettes cartonnées sur lesquelles un post-it indiquait : Ethan Potter.

− Oui, oui, le fameux Mr Ethan Potter, dit le brigadier pour lui-même. Hortensia Garrison m'a transmis votre adresse juste avant que je ne reçoive votre demande de recensement… Vous n'avez pas trop de mal à vous adapter au climat britannique ?

− Non, répondit Harry. Il fait plutôt beau, en ce moment.

− Profitons-en, ça présage une fin d'été ou un automne calamiteux. Donc !

Il avait ouvert les deux dossiers pour les accoler l'un à l'autre. Avec un léger haussement de sourcils, Harry aperçut que les premiers parchemins comportaient les tampons du ministère australien de la Magie et de l'Oceanian School of Magic, abrégé « OSM » par les intimes.

− Ah, je comprends mieux l'absence d'accent, maintenant, marmonna Mr Cross en saisissant une plume. Il est indiqué que vous avez grandi dans une famille britannique morte dans le courant de l'année, mais les circonstances ne sont pas précisées.

− Un accident de voiture.

Le brigadier inscrivit la réponse avec une encre rouge vif.

− Aucun casier judiciaire… J'imagine que vous avez régulièrement recours à la magie, Mr Potter ?

− Oui.

− Je peux le comprendre, étant donné votre situation, mais il faut savoir que la loi sur la restriction de la magie est la même ici qu'en Australie. Si votre dossier avait été enregistré plus tôt, vous auriez sûrement reçu une lettre du ministère, mais j'ai lu que votre anniversaire était…

− Le 31 juillet.

− Voilà. Bien, puisque vous êtes déjà autonome et à quelques jours de vos dix-sept ans, je pense que le Service des usages abusifs de la magie vous accordera une dérogation.

Il ramassa un parchemin, prit une autre plume et en trempa cette fois-ci la pointe dans une encre noire. Griffonnant un mot, il le roula, le cacheta d'un coup de baguette et le posa sur une sorte de petit bureau greffé à un perchoir, visiblement destiné à tout oiseau qui passerait par là pour lui transmettre ou prendre une missive.

− A priori, dit Mr Cross en feuilletant les parchemins du dossier ministériel, toutes les informations sont là… Ah non, il y a la question du permis de transplanage. L'avez-vous ?

− Non.

− Savez-vous transplaner ?

− Oui.

− Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous inscrive pour la séance de passage du permis d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Mr Cross. Le transplanage n'est pas sans risque et le ministère accorde rarement deux dérogations à une même personne, sauf cas très particulier.

Harry n'était guère enchanté à l'idée de se retrouver face à ses futurs camarades dès aujourd'hui, mais il comprenait que le brigadier cherchait avant tout à lui faciliter les choses dans son intégration.

− Pourquoi pas, dit-il.

Et Mr Cross écrivit rapidement une nouvelle note qu'il joignit à la première. Une chouette hulotte passa au même moment, aperçut les missives et les saisit dans ses serres sans même ralentir. Vérifiant une dernière fois de ne rien avoir oublié dans sa consultation du dossier ministériel, le brigadier le referma et s'intéressa alors à celui de l'Oceanian School of Magic.

− Vous avez l'intention de rejoindre Poudlard, au fait ?

− En effet, mais je n'ai pas encore envoyé de lettre.

− Laissez, laissez, le ministère de la Magie s'en occupera, dit Mr Cross d'un ton distrait. Il est extrêmement rare que nous voyions un élève changer d'école au cours de sa scolarité, mais quand cela arrive, le ministère est tenu de l'informer de toutes les… complications que pourrait représenter l'étudiant. Casier judiciaire, rapports disciplinaires de l'ancien collège, etc. Pour le moment, votre dossier désigne un élève tout à fait normal, quoiqu'un peu turbulent.

Il parcourut rapidement les autres parchemins, revint en arrière, puis repartit de plus belle dans son inspection.

− Je constate que l'OSM n'a fourni aucun document sur les circonstances vous ayant valu vos retenues. Il est possible qu'il vous soit demandé d'en faire la liste. Préparez-la quand vous en aurez le temps, juste au cas où.

Il s'intéressa alors aux résultats des différents examens concluant les années de scolarité des élèves australiens. Il en choisit un particulier, donna un coup de baguette magique pour en faire une copie et la posa dans un coin. Refermant alors le dossier scolaire, il l'entassa sur le ministériel et les repoussa tous deux.

− Abordons la dernière partie de cet entretien, dit-il en sortant le formulaire que Midori avait donné à Harry le jour de son arrivée à cette époque. Donc, nous avons vu que vous irez à Poudlard… que vous passerez le permis de transplanage dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure… et que vous aviez votre domicile à proximité de Godric's Hollow… Bien, bien.

Il finit de remplir les champs déjà abordés.

− Comme vous le savez, Mr Potter, la guerre fait rage partout en Grande-Bretagne, reprit-il alors d'un ton grave. Bien qu'il soit devenu de plus en rare que le pays accueille des touristes, le ministère de la Magie les soumet à une liste de questions qui ne permet sûrement pas de reconnaître les Mangemorts mais offre au moins une idée des motivations de ces personnes. Votre situation vous présentant comme ressortissant australien jusqu'à ce que votre dossier soit validé, je vais donc vous soumettre à ce petit interrogatoire.

− Très bien.

− Commençons, donc. La première question : comment êtes-vous arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ?

− A l'aide d'une connaissance qui avait un Portoloin pour la France. Je lui ai demandé de m'emmener avec elle puis il m'a juste fallu prendre mon balai pour survoler la Manche.

− Vous connaissiez un britannique avant d'arriver dans le pays ?

− Non, mais j'ai rencontré un ancien élève de Poudlard qui m'a aidé pour que je puisse m'intégrer.

− Le nom de cet ancien élève ?

− John Guard.

Il craignit que le brigadier ne note l'identité sur le formulaire, mais il paraissait plutôt concentré sur sa mémoire.

− Guard… Guard… Ah, le petit jeune qui vient d'intégrer la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Bien, ça va me faciliter la tâche pour confirmer le soutien qu'il vous a apporté.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement en regardant Mr Cross renoncer à écrire le nom du Guide. Quitte à ce que tous les deux n'aient aucun lien officiel, comme le souhaitait Ooghar, il valait mieux éviter de commettre la plus petite erreur.

− Question suivante, donc, poursuivit le brigadier. Avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes avec un né-Moldu ? Une rivalité assez virulente ou une haine mutuelle ?

− Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Harry. J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec d'autres élèves, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais posé la question de savoir s'ils étaient nés-Moldu ou non.

Mr Cross hocha la tête en inscrivant la réponse.

− Que pensez-vous de la guerre ? Des idéaux défendus par les Mangemorts ?

− Je trouve ça grotesque, confia Harry en toute sincérité.

Le brigadier sembla admettre en silence qu'il partageait tout à fait son point de vue.

− Vos motivations ? Pourquoi être venu dans un pays en guerre ?

− Je n'aimais pas beaucoup le climat australien et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire mes études à Poudlard. Comme j'étais à moins de deux semaines de ma majorité, j'ai choisi de plier bagages. La guerre ne me fait pas vraiment peur, d'autant que j'aspire à devenir Auror.

− Carrière difficile, commenta Mr Cross en notant, mais diable que nous en avons besoin. Le nombre de candidats ne cesse de chuter depuis le début de la guerre. Je crois qu'ils ne sont que trois à être entré en formation, cet été. Il n'est déjà pas facile d'obtenir les Aspic nécessaires, mais alors si en plus les aspirants abandonnent à cause des mages noirs…

Il soupira d'un air dépité.

− Heu… où en étais-je… Ah oui, avez-vous des connaissances en magie noire, théorique ou pratique ?

− Quelques-unes, admit Harry. Dans un moment de panique, j'ai lancé un maléfice dont j'ignorais totalement les effets. Ca m'a assez secoué pour ne plus recommencer.

− La victime ?

− S'en est très bien tirée. Par chance, quelqu'un connaissant le maléfice et les soins à appliquer est arrivée juste après.

− Bien, bien, les personnes répondant honnêtement à cette question sont plutôt rares. Sachez, par contre, que Poudlard a un regard particulièrement agressif quand il s'agit de magie noire, qu'elle soit employée calmement ou par la panique. Bien sûr, vous en étudierez certains aspects lors des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais souvenez-vous qu'on ne vous fera aucun cadeau si vous blessez grièvement un camarade.

− J'en suis bien conscient.

− A ce sujet, et juste par curiosité, quelle maison aimeriez-vous rejoindre ?

− Gryffondor.

− Si j'en crois certains de mes collègues qui ont dit un enfant à Poudlard, il est vrai que votre dossier scolaire se rapproche plus de vos futurs camarades de Gryffondor que de ceux des autres maisons… Mais, passons… Eh bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, en fait. Je transmettrai votre dossier scolaire au professeur Dumbledore dans la matinée. Quand le ministère aura tranché, nous vous enverrons une lettre pour vous confirmer votre intégration à la communauté sorcière. Dans le cas où votre dossier poserait quelques problèmes, évidemment, nous vous convoquerons de nouveau pour éclaircir les choses, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça vous arrivera. Heu… je vais venir avec vous, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Mr Guard.

Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, il invita Harry à le suivre hors du box, puis en direction de la double porte par laquelle la sorcière et l'adolescent étaient arrivés. Dès que le panneau fut franchi, Mr Cross parut se souvenir de quelque chose :

− Oh ! Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce la vraie couleur de vos yeux ?

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

Depuis deux jours, ajouta-t-il mentalement, mais il réalisa presque aussitôt son erreur : plusieurs personnes l'avaient vu tel qu'il était à l'origine, notamment Ollivander qui n'aurait pas manqué d'écrire à Dumbledore que le sosie parfait de James lui avait acheté la baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort. Et c'était sans parler des gobelins, mais Harry avait la très nette impression que ceux-ci ne lui poseraient aucun problème du moment qu'il fournissait…

− Mer… pardon, se rattrapa-t-il. J'ai oublié de demander comment je devais faire pour obtenir une pièce d'identité afin que les gobelins m'identifient.

− Eh bien, il y a plusieurs façons d'en obtenir une. Les pièces d'identité peuvent prendre différentes formes. Ca peut être la baguette magique, bien que Gringotts ne la réclame qu'en cas d'ultime recours, ou bien un certificat à présenter à chacune de vos allées à la banque, ou même un bijou assez rare ou comportant un détail qui le rend unique. Certaines familles fortunées y ont recours : elles font graver leurs armoiries sur un anneau enregistré par Gringotts. Je vous recommande cette astuce, elle se révèle très pratique.

− Sauf que je n'ai pas d'armoiries…

− Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, assura Mr Cross. Vous trouverez sur le Chemin de Traverse un petit magasin qui vend des bijoux, essentiellement, mais qui propose également d'aider ses clients à créer des bagues, des colliers et des armoiries. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, certaines familles de sang-mêlé en ont profité pour choisir les leur… Des armes, ce sont avant toute chose une décoration familiale.

Harry se promit d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se promener avec un certificat dans les poches à chacune de ses visites à Gringotts, songea-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir des ascenseurs. Le brigadier pressa un bouton d'appel un instant avant que des portes, sur leur droite, ne s'ouvrent sur un homme mal rasé, les cheveux en épis.

− C'était justement vous que je venais voir, Dylan, déclara-t-il en reculant dans la cabine qu'il venait de quitter, Harry et le brigadier l'y rejoignant. Je n'ai pas compris cette histoire de laisser un mineur passer son permis de transplanage.

− J'ai envoyé une demande de dérogation pour Mr Potter ici présent, expliqua Mr Cross alors que l'ascenseur entamait son voyage vers l'atrium. Comme il vit seul, qu'il a acheté une maison et qu'il atteindra sa majorité dans trois jours, j'ai pensé lui permettre de régler certaines choses aujourd'hui.

− Je vois, dit le sorcier. Ca tombe bien, je n'avais aucune attendre une heure avant d'avoir mon premier candidat.

− Niveau trois, annonça la voix féminine, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

− Je vous confie Mr Potter, Tim. Bonne chance pour la suite, Mr Potter.

− Merci.

Mr Cross sortit de l'ascenseur, dont les portes se refermèrent.

− Recensement, hein ? dit le sorcier en jetant un œil à son badge. Vous venez d'où ?

− Australie.

− Ah ? Beau pays, l'Australie. Mon frère et moi y avons passé quelques mois après nos études, mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières : je suis Tim Crawford, votre examinateur. Vous avez déjà transplané ?

− A quelques reprises, admit Harry.

− Aucune désartibulation ?

− Jamais.

− Transplanage d'escorte ?

− Une fois.

− Prometteur, décréta Crawford. Pour vous faire une rapide présentation, le permis de transplanage est en deux parties. La première se fait au ministère de la Magie nous où évaluons la qualité de votre transplanage, puis la seconde en extérieur pour juger votre transplanage sur de longues distances. C'est très simple et ça va plutôt vite, le tout est que vous restiez concentré et ne laissiez pas le stress vous envahir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était moins inquiet de passer son permis de transplanage que de se retrouver face aux élèves, mais il enregistra les conseils de l'examinateur.

− Niveau six, reprit la voix distante, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Les portes s'écartèrent pour libérer le passage. Emboîtant le pas à Tim Crawford, Harry le suivit dans un couloir tout aussi sale qu'au niveau deux. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, se contentant de tourner à deux reprises pour rejoindre une double porte un peu plus haute que toutes celles croisées jusque-là. Entrant à l'intérieur, l'adolescent remarqua aussitôt que la salle n'était pas du tout comme celles du Département de la justice magique : assez grande, elle ne comportait aucun box, aucun panneau, pas même le plus petit bureau. Seule une longue table se dressait dans un coin, derrière laquelle étaient assis les examinateurs qui faisaient face à un petit groupe de six candidats.

Ceux-ci ouvrirent tour à tour des yeux ronds à la vue de Harry, que Crawford invita à rejoindre les étudiants. Faisant mine de ne rien ressentir face aux regards incrédules de ses futurs camarades, Harry s'assit à côté d'un garçon solidement bâti, pâle et le nez écrasé.

− Bien, dit une sorcière à lunettes qui attira l'attention sur elle. Avant que nous ne commencions, quelques rappels. Il n'y a rien de pénalisant à prendre votre temps pour transplaner. Ne laissez pas les plus rapides vous influencer, car ça peut être une invitation à vous désartibuler. Nous ne vous demandons pas de transplaner au millimètre près, juste de réussir l'exercice. Y a-t-il des questions ? Mr Matthain ?

Un garçon efflanqué, le cheveu blond et terne et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, baissa la main :

− Si nous ratons le permis, quand pouvons-nous le repasser ?

− Alors, dit la sorcière, il faut savoir que rater son permis n'implique aucun délai pour le retenter. Toutefois, si votre échec a été jugé relativement grave par votre examinateur, nous sommes autorisés de vous refuser de le repasser, sauf si vous suivez des cours de transplanage. Ne faîtes pas comme certains inconscients qui s'entraînent dans leur coin, réussissent à transplaner et sont tellement contents qu'ils se désartibulent à la prochaine tentative. Si votre examinateur estime par contre que vous êtes à la hauteur de le réussir la seconde fois, nous vous donnerons une seconde chance dès que vos camarades seront passés. Plus de question ? Bien, commençons. Miss Moorehead ?

Une très belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure blond-roux, la poitrine plus que généreuse, se leva de sa chaise.

− Vous serez examinée par Mrs Cook. Mr Matthain, par Mrs Busby. Miss Macdonald…

Une fille brune, le nez pointu et au visage de souris, se leva à son tour.

− Par Mr Stebbins. Mr Wilkes…

Le nom percuta immédiatement le cerveau de Harry, qui tourna son regard écarlate vers un jeune homme dégingandé, pâle, les cheveux d'un rouge presque noir, au moment où celui-ci se leva en fixant avec froideur la table des examinateurs.

− Par moi-même. Mr Roby…

Etrangement disproportionné, car avec des jambes minces et courtes mais un torse large et puissant, le garçon appelé avait des poings aussi gros que ceux de Dudley.

− Par Miss Pott. Mr Wheeler (le voisin carré de Harry) par Mr Scotch et, enfin, Mr Potter (les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt à sa rencontre) par Mr Crawford.

Les examinateurs tirèrent leur baguette magique et firent apparaître de longues rangées de paravent pour séparés les jeunes gens des uns des autres, sans nul doute pour ne pas qu'ils se laissent distraire par leurs camarades. Harry se plaça dans l'allée de Crawford, qui lui adressa un signe l'invitant à le rejoindre.

− L'exercice est très simple, annonça-t-il. Quand vous serez retourné de l'autre côté, je ferai apparaître six cerveau sur tout le long de l'allée, puis je lèverai l'un des panneaux que voici pour que vous transplaniez dans le cerceau désigné. Le premier, pour indication, sera le plus proche de vous. Prenez votre temps pour vous concentrer, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis retourner à l'entrée de l'allée. Crawford fit alors apparaître les six cerceaux, certains au centre et d'autres décalés sur la droite ou sur la gauche, puis il leva une pancarte indiquant le 3. Après le réveil sur la colline où il avait rencontré Ooghar, Harry avait eu pas mal d'occasions de transplaner – pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Guard, pour rentrer de Pré-au-Lard après sa discussion avec les Nehoryn, pour rejoindre le sentier menant à son manoir et pour venir à Londres, ce matin –, mais même s'il n'avait subi aucune désartibulation, il prit son temps pour être le plus concentré possible.

Dans l'ensemble, il estima s'en être plutôt bien sorti. Certes, il ne transplanait pas au centre même des cerceaux, mais il fut toujours à l'intérieur. Sa plus grosse erreur l'amena à « mordre » sur le quatrième cercle, mais Crawford hocha tout de même la tête d'un air satisfait, à la fin de l'exercice.

Renvoyé à sa place le temps que les autres finissent, Harry remarqua que Miss Moorehead et Wilkes avaient déjà fini. Il ne leur adressa qu'un bref regard, mais il sentait planer une étrange ambiance de curiosité au-dessus des chaises. Sans nul doute que la belle jeune femme et le futur Mangemort désiraient obtenir certaines informations à son sujet, mais il s'en méfiait – de Wilkes, surtout. Miss Moorehead n'aspirait peut-être qu'à répéter tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre à ses amies, mais le futur mage noir pourrait avoir la détestable idée de parler de l'existence d'un nouveau Potter à des personnes moins fréquentables.

_Il n'y a aucune raison de craindre Voldemort, à cette époque,_ dit la petite voix habituelle. Et pourtant, Harry était presque sûr que l'apparition d'un nouveau Potter pourrait au moins intéresser un Mangemort. Qui était-il ? Que venait-il faire dans un pays en guerre ? Quelle menace représentait-il ? Ces questions ne manqueraient pas d'atterrir dans l'esprit d'un mage noir, ou de Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Quand Miss Macdonald, Mr Roby, Mr Wheeler et Mr Matthain eurent à leur tour fini, les paravents et les cerceaux purent disparaître. La sorcière qui avait présidé l'examen jusque-là reprit alors la parole :

− Nous allons à présent passer à l'examen final, annonça-t-elle. Je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir et d'attendre votre examinateur devant les ascenseurs, s'il vous plaît.

Harry réprima un grognement. Il aurait préféré éviter de se retrouver seul avec ses futurs camarades, mais il se leva tout de même et suivit le mouvement, sortant de la salle tandis que les examinateurs s'affairaient en discutant à voix basse. Jetant une œillade dans leur direction avant de franchir la double porte, il les vit s'échanger quelques parchemins devant sans doute être des destinations à soumettre aux candidats.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient les deux couloirs qui les ramèneraient aux ascenseurs, Harry put constater au moins deux choses. D'abord, que Roby et Wheeler était bons amis et, sûrement, dans la même maison, car ils discutaient l'un avec l'autre sur les résultats qu'ils avaient respectivement eus pendant le premier exercice. La seconde, c'était que Miss Macdonald ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil avant de détourner précipitamment le regard. Il semblait que ses yeux rouge vif ne la rassuraient pas, ou peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas qu'il y trouve une occasion d'engager la conversation. Quant à Wilkes et Miss Moorehead, ils restaient silencieux, malgré les regards en biais que Matthain lançait à la belle adolescente – ou, plus vraisemblablement, à son imposante poitrine, à en juger par l'angle de ses yeux.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, qui sentait de plus en plus de regards se tourner vers lui de la part des autres, Crawford se présenta le premier dans le couloir.

− Allons-y, Mr Potter, dit-il en pressant un bouton d'appel.

Harry le rejoignit devant les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Sentant les regards des autres poser sur sa nuque, il entra dans la cabine d'un pas plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire et s'adossa contre la cloison de sorte à ne plus être vu. Les portes se refermèrent.

− Je me disais bien que ça ne vous plairait pas, commenta Crawford.

− Pardon ?

− J'ai déjà vu James Potter, expliqua l'examinateur. Ma fille est en troisième année, alors j'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir lors des rentrées précédentes. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous lui ressembliez autant, mais quand j'ai vu les réactions des autres candidats, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne vous laisse pas trop longtemps avec eux. Vous avez tout l'air d'un jeune homme qui n'aime pas attirer l'attention, en fait.

− A qui le dîtes-vous, marmonna Harry.

− Au moins, maintenant, vous êtes sûr que votre présence sera sue de tout Poudlard avant la rentrée, dit Crawford avec un sourire. Avec un peu de chance, vous ne verrez plus des yeux ronds vous regarder comme si vous veniez d'une autre planète.

Harry adorerait.


	7. Kenny Ash

Une semaine passa, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plus de temps. Il faut dire que la fin juillet avait été un marathon de correspondances : si l'examen final du permis de transplanage n'avait pas été une formalité, il avait reçu tout de même, le lendemain, une lettre confirmant sa réussite et l'obtention du permis, puis le ministère de la Magie lui avait annoncé le jour de son anniversaire qu'il était dorénavant un citoyen britannique, quelques minutes avant de recevoir un courrier, cette fois de Poudlard, lui transmettant son billet de train, la liste des fournitures et un parchemin lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Le 31 arrivé, c'était une nouvelle lettre du ministère qu'il avait réceptionnée et dans laquelle il était indiqué que la fameuse Journée des Fournitures se déroulerait le 4 août, puis une autre lui était parvenue quelques minutes plus tard, contenant des prospectus lui présentant la Grande-Bretagne sorcière et les différents services vendus par le ministère.

En parallèle, les journées qui passèrent ne furent pas forcément de tout repos. Harry dut apprendre rapidement à exécuter le moindre sortilège ménager ou jardinier à la perfection. Si le jardin ne demandait pas un entretien quotidien, la maison était un perpétuel champ de bataille : qu'il prenne sa douche, cuisine, rentre après une sortie ou que la poussière s'installe – et c'était sans parler des saletés que laissait Hedwige dans la volière –, Harry devait tous les jours faire un brin de ménage pour garder l'endroit aussi propre qu'il l'était quand il l'avait acheté. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait fini, les deux mêmes questions venaient s'immiscer dans son esprit : pourquoi Midori lui avait-il choisi un manoir aussi vaste ? et ne devrait-il pas acquérir un elfe de maison pour lui faciliter les choses ?

Toutefois, les véritables et quotidiennes interrogations qui le taraudaient portaient davantage sur la guerre contre Anteras : l'Alliance avait-elle trouvé le refuge indiqué par Guard ? Alyphar était-il parvenu à réparer les pots cassés avec Prerian ? Les espions de l'Ennemi avaient-ils commencé à sillonner la Grande-Bretagne ? Quand Harry commencerait-il l'enseignement de Damar ? Etait-il seulement apte à apprendre une forme de magie venue d'un autre monde ?

− Oh, la ferme, grogna-t-il en donnant une tape à sa propre tête.

Autre activité quotidienne de Harry : l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie. Le livre qu'il avait acheté chez Fleury&Bott n'était sans doute pas le meilleur pour apprendre en autodidacte, mais il avait le mérite de très bien expliquer les divers moyens pour devenir un occlumens accompli et, non sans soulagement, Harry avait pu découvrir qu'aucune de ces manières ne ressemblait à celle qu'il avait expérimentée lors de sa cinquième année. Cependant, toutes les méthodes impliquaient de vider son esprit, ce qu'il était bien incapable de faire – du moins, tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Ce matin-là, l'occlumancie était bien loin d'occuper les pensées de Harry, qui enfila ses chaussures et vérifia de bien avoir sa bourse d'or dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier vert sombre et sa baguette, dans une autre. Satisfait, il prit quand même le temps de réfléchir pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, puis tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du transplanage. Si l'absence d'enchantements autour de la propriété lui permettait de transplaner sans avoir à sortir du manoir, il savait que cette situation ne devait pas s'éterniser. Or, les enchantements présents dans _Protéger sa maison_ n'étaient pas faciles à lancer – des quatre tentatives qu'il avait faites, toutes s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Il avait hésité à demander l'aide du ministère, mais l'idée de dépendre de leurs protections ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, surtout que même les sorciers et les sorcières qui en profitaient n'étaient pas à l'abri des Mangemorts.

A bout de souffle, il réapparut dans une petite ruelle malpropre, malodorante mais bondée de familles sorcières prenant une même direction. Harry suivit le mouvement, attentif à la métamorphose qu'inspirait la Journée des Fournitures. L'anxiété, les craintes, la méfiance avaient totalement disparu des visages, comme si le temps de l'évènement, les sorciers oubliaient tout de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. On riait, s'interpellait pour se saluer ou se regroupait avec d'autres pour discuter.

Sortant de la ruelle, Harry longea comme les autres le trottoir en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher de l'or, mais il lui faudrait quand même passer par Gringotts, non sans faire d'abord un détour par _Fantaisies & Fantasy_, la boutique où il avait créé ses propres armoiries et commandé une « pièce d'identité » sous la forme d'une chevalière. Puis, bien sûr, les fournitures devraient être achetées dans leur quasi-totalité : il lui faudrait un nouveau chaudron, des gants en peau de dragon, un couteau pour la botanique, les manuels pour les matières qu'il suivrait et des uniformes, entre autres. Il songea que, malgré le stock de parchemins qu'il avait dans son bureau, il serait peut-être plus sage de passer par la papeterie.

Le trottoir bifurqua dans la rue du Chaudron baveur. Les familles entraient dans le pub sans que les Moldus ne remarquent quoi que ce soit d'étrange, bien que nombre d'entre eux observaient le cortège insolite sans même s'étonner de les voir tout à coup disparaître. Pénétrant dans le pub à la suite d'un père accompagné de sa fille de onze ans, Harry adressa un signe de tête à l'attention de Tom, qui répondit aussitôt par un sourire édenté. Sur le comptoir, l'adolescent eut la surprise de constater que les publicités du Sorcier Extraordinaire avaient diminué de moitié.

Sortant dans l'arrière-cour, il franchit l'arcade menant sur le Chemin de Traverse et se laissa surprendre. Il lui semblait que des années et des années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où la longue rue sinueuse avait été aussi animée, bien que ça ne remontât qu'à trois ans. Voldemort paraissait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir, en cet instant : on hélait un collègue ou une amie pour la saluer ou discuter, on riait des blagues comme des pitreries des enfants, on s'arrêtait aux terrasses pour boire un café, mais le plus frappant demeurait que tout le monde paraissait joyeux, comme si les passants avaient véritablement oublié qu'il y avait des mages noirs en activité quelque part dans le pays.

− Ca fait un choc, hein ?

Harry cilla et tourna la tête vers un jeune homme râblé, le cheveu brun, qui s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

− Kenny Ash, dit-il en tendant une main noueuse. Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'accompagner pour te présenter Poudlard, la vie scolaire et tout ce qui va avec…

− Ethan Potter.

Serrant la main offerte, Harry songea que Dumbledore avait eu une bonne idée. Certes, il n'était pas très emballé de savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un sur le dos pendant tous ses achats, mais il pourrait mieux appréhender Poudlard une fois qu'il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

− Ouais, le fameux nouveau Potter, dit Ash avec un sourire. Chris Matthain, que tu as rencontré pendant le permis, m'a dit que tu existais quelques jours avant que Dumbledore ne m'envoie son habituelle lettre pour la première édition de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, dont je suis le rédacteur-en-chef, en m'annonçant au passage que tu ferais ta dernière année à Poudlard… Bref, il faut que je passe par Gringotts, et toi ?

− Aussi, mais j'ai un détour à faire avant.

− OK. Bah, on n'aura qu'à se retrouver devant Gringotts.

− Ca marche.

Laissant Ash poursuivre sa route vers la banque, Harry bifurqua dans une petite ruelle située juste avant Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour sorciers, et s'avança jusqu'à la vitrine étincelante de bijoux de _Fantaisies & Fantasy._ Entrant, il traversa la petite boutique pour rejoindre le comptoir derrière lequel un homme mal rasé, la moustache sel et poivre, examinait avec une minutie professionnelle une boucle d'oreille ornée d'un saphir en forme de croissant de lune. Remarquant le client, il leva ses yeux de basset et se redressa.

− Mr Potter, bien sûr, dit-il.

Plongeant la main sous son comptoir, Harry l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir duquel il tira une boîte rectangulaire qu'il posa juste devant lui. L'ouvrant, le vendeur révéla une chevalière en argent massif et un tampon, tous deux arborant les armoiries que le jeune homme avait choisies ici même : un lion rampant et un serpent encadrant un bouclier frappé d'un phénix, une étoile au-dessus de l'écu. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui était venue l'idée d'un tel blason, mais chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui ressemblait assez bien : le fauve et le reptile pour ses côtés Gryffondor et Serpentard, le bouclier pour le désir de protéger, l'étoile pour souligner qu'il était le premier Potter de sa branche et le phénix, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas eu qu'une seule vie. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir ressuscité en atterrissant à cette époque, mais sa vie avait pris un tournant complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait été quand il était encore le Survivant.

− Le tampon est un bonus, indiqua le vendeur. Il est enchanté pour fournir une empreinte magique bien particulière que les gobelins ou vos correspondants pourront authentifier et, ainsi, avoir la garantie que vous êtes bien l'expéditeur. En somme, ne vous le faîtes pas voler ou les choses deviendraient compliquées.

− C'est noté.

Réglant la commande, il enfila aussitôt la chevalière à son annulaire droit, prit le sac une fois la boîte et le tampon dedans, salua le vendeur puis ressortit. De nouveau mêlé à la foule, bousculé, bousculant et s'excusant, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au grand escalier de Gringotts et monta les marches pour subir le contrôle assuré par les deux gobelins gardant le portail.

Une minute plus tard, Harry entra dans le hall de marbre en regardant les innombrables portes pivoter au passage de clients descendant dans les profondeurs de Gringotts ou en revenant, la bourse pleine d'or. Des files d'attente se formaient le long du comptoir, les sorciers et les sorcières discutant gaiement en attendant de soumettre la raison de leur venue à un guichetier. Le jeune homme eut, malgré lui, un léger sourire : il était vraiment impressionnant de constater combien il était facile pour toute cette foule de renouer avec un moment de « paix ». Apercevant Marlok, le gobelin avec lequel il traitait le plus souvent, il prit aussitôt la direction de son guichet.

− Mr Potter ! dit le gobelin avec déférence. Venez-vous pour un retrait ?

− Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en retirant sa chevalière. Comme je vous l'annonçais la semaine dernière, j'ai acquis une pièce d'identité.

Le gobelin prit l'anneau et l'examina à l'aide d'une loupe, l'air expert.

− Argent massif… gravure nette… Le travail de _Fantaisies & Fantasy_ ?

− En effet.

− Je crois savoir que les gérants fournissent parfois un tampon ?

Harry approuva et sortit ledit tampon pour le donner à Marlok, qu'il savait soucieux de vérifier que les armoiries n'avaient aucun défaut et reproduisaient très précisément celles figurant sur l'anneau. Le gobelin hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, rendit à les deux objets à leur propriétaire puis s'empara d'un parchemin pour y décrire les armes de son client.

− Nous nous chargerons de communiquer vos armoiries au ministère de la Magie, Mr Potter. Je vous recommande aussi de vous habituer à tamponner vos courriers officiels et les bons de commande que vous pourriez prendre dans un magazine.

− Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Harry en enfilant de nouveau sa chevalière, le tampon retournant dans le sac.

Tamponnant son parchemin, Marlok le glissa parmi une liasse puis salua Harry. Ceci terminé, celui-ci tourna les talons en jetant un regard alentour, à la recherche d'Ash, mais le Serdaigle l'attendait déjà sur les marches de la banque. A l'évidence, il était revenu de son coffre pendant que le nouveau Potter faisait enregistrer sa chevalière.

− Bien, dit le Serdaigle en se relevant, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous jetions dans la foule avant que certains de mes amis ne profitent de me voir avec toi pour te harceler. On va commencer par le plus éloigné du Chaudron baveur, j'ai justement un couteau à racheter pour la botanique.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils retournèrent s'enfoncer parmi les passants.

− Tu suis quels cours ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du Mal, J'ai raté la BUSE de potions, mais ce n'était pas une matière que j'affectionnais particulièrement donc, je ne suis pas triste d'avoir arrêté. Et toi, tu comptes suivre lesquels ?

− Pareil, sauf les soins aux créatures magiques et avec les potions en plus.

− Et dans quelle maison espères-tu atterrir ?

− Gryffondor.

− C'est une bonne maison, admit Ash, mais il faut s'accrocher. Au risque de te décevoir, le simple fait que tu ressembles à Potter et que tu aies le même nom que lui te désigne d'ores et déjà « ennemi juré de Serpentard ». Pendant des années, Potter et sa bande ont mené la vie dure à nos camarades, en particulier à Severus Rogue, mais les choses ont commencé à se calmer, ces derniers mois. On dirait que Potter a finalement compris qu'il était temps qu'il mûrisse… En tout cas, ça va jaser quand le reste de l'école va apprendre que c'est à lui que les profs ont donné le badge de préfet-en-chef.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris. Son père était préfet-en-chef ? Après toutes ces années à brutaliser ceux qui lui déplaisaient et à enfreindre le règlement, c'était à _lui_ qu'était confié l'insigne de la plus haute autorité estudiantine ?

− Au début, poursuivit le Serdaigle, je pensais que c'était encore une fantaisie de Dumbledore, mais il semble que non. On peut comprendre le choix des profs, bien sûr : même s'il est toujours accompagné de ses potes, Potter n'en reste pas moins un duelliste redoutable. A part Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui est parti à la fin de ma cinquième année, tous les préfets-en-chef étaient loin d'être à la hauteur.

− Et qui est la préfète-en-chef ?

− Evans. Lily Evans, elle est aussi à Gryffondor. Avec un binôme comme celui-là, même les têtes-brûlées y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'essayer de défier l'autorité de Potter et d'Evans.

Ils entrèrent chez un fleuriste vendant le matériel nécessaire aux cours de botanique. Prenant une paire de gants en peau de dragon, une pince coupante et un petit couteau à la lame étincelante, Harry retrouva Ash au bout de la file formée par des fils et des filles qui effectueraient leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

− Comment est Poudlard ?

− C'est un labyrinthe de courants comportementaux, comme dirait mon frère. Tu peux y passer une journée merveilleuse et vivre un véritable enfer le lendemain. Les quatre maisons sont rivales, certaines plus que d'autres, mais les choses deviennent un peu plus brutales dès qu'il s'agit de la course au trophée de Quidditch ou à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Tu as de vieilles rancœurs qui animent les faits divers et de vieilles amitiés qui attisent parfois la jalousie, et ce même au sein d'une maison. Si je ne me trompe pas, Chris m'a dit que vous aviez passé le permis en compagnie d'Ana Moorehead, non ? Ben voilà : tous les deux sont aussi à Serdaigle mais, s'ils entretiennent une relation cordiale, ils sont loin d'être amis. Parallèlement, tu trouveras des romances inattendues. A Poufsouffle, Patrick Griggs sort avec une sixième année de Serpentard, par exemple.

− Ah ? s'étonna Harry.

− L'ironie du sort, c'est que les Serpentard ont beau être les plus racistes et étroits d'esprit de l'école, ils sont également les plus tolérants quant à cette histoire d'amour. Ils s'en foutent, quoi, mais dans les autres maisons, ça casse du sucre dans le dos de Griggs. Même si tout le monde sait que Serpentard fournit la majorité des Mangemorts à Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on diabolisait un peu trop ses élèves… En tout cas, qu'on commettait l'erreur de tous les mettre dans le même panier.

Bien que ne suivant plus les cours de potions, Ash l'accompagna chez l'apothicaire, leurs narines taquiner par le parfum de chou rance et d'œufs pourris qui y régnait. Au comptoir, Miss Moorehead était accompagnée d'une jeune fille qui s'apprêtait sans nul doute à faire son entrée à Poudlard. Attirée par leur approche, la belle adolescente pivota et adressa un sourire à Ash, jetant simplement un coup d'œil à Harry. A l'évidence, elle se méfiait quelque peu de sa réaction si jamais elle se montrait un peu trop familière.

− Ana, voici Ethan Potter. Ethan, je te présente la délicieuse, convoitée et invincible Ana Moorehead.

− Ca en fait, des titres, commenta Harry.

− Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu les surnoms que me donnent certains mecs, dit Ana en se détendant. Tu lui présentes déjà le Podium des Douze, Kenny ?

− Le Podium des Douze ?

− C'est un classement que _La Gazette du Sanglier_ a publié au mois de juin pour dresser la liste des élèves jugés par l'école entière comme les plus redoutables, expliqua Ash. On s'est basés sur plusieurs critères, comme le duel, le comportement et le talent en classes, et tu as devant toi la sorcière occupant la première place de ce tableau. Malheureusement pour moi, elle fait l'unanimité. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais pu lui proposer de me soudoyer avec son énorme poitrine, mais…

− Très drôle, abruti, répliqua Ana en lui lançant un regard désabusé.

− Ce serait plus drôle si ça devenait réalité, commenta Ash d'un air rieur. Au fait, c'est ta fameuse nièce ?

− Oui. Elle n'est pas très heureuse de quitter la maison de mon frère, qu'elle ne pourra plus embêter, mais je suis sûre qu'à Poudlard, elle trouvera un camarade à enquiquiner tout autant. Hein, Laura ?

La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Les deux sorcières se retournèrent lorsque le vendeur réapparut en tenant deux sacs remplis d'ingrédients. Payant les fournitures, Ana salua Ash et Harry puis sortit, accompagnée de sa nièce. Harry s'avança pour transmettre sa liste, et le gérant repartit dans l'arrière-salle.

− Je ne l'imaginais pas si redoutable, dit-il alors.

− Et pourtant, elle n'a perdu qu'un seul duel en six ans. Bien sûr, le Podium des Douze contient plus de douze élèves, car il y a certains étudiants qui sont jugés plus ou moins au même niveau, mais il était indubitable qu'Ana finisse première. Elle est très populaire, mais aussi très méfiante à l'égard des garçons… ce que je comprends parfaitement, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont plus regardé plus haut que ses seins quand ceux-ci ont commencé à gonfler démesurément. De toute façon, elle est déterminée à se focaliser seulement sur ses études puis, après, elle se souciera peut-être de vivre une romance.

− Et qui sont les autres du classement ?

− Evans a la seconde place, notamment parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir vaincu Ana en duel. Je te parlais des amitiés entre des élèves de deux maisons différentes et de conflits internes, eh bien Ana est une grande amie d'Evans. La belle rousse a une technique de duel très singulière, car elle associe sortilèges, duel et défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est assez déconcertant quand tu te retrouves à te battre contre elle. Bien sûr, elle est également très populaire pour ses capacités, sa gentillesse et son caractère bien trempé. C'est une nana aussi belle, séduisante et aimable que dangereuse quand elle s'énerve, et crois-moi, elle a appris à se faire craindre dès ses premières interventions en tant que préfète, lors de notre cinquième année.

Le vendeur réapparut. Lui donnant les Gallions demandés, Harry récupéra sa monnaie et ressortit avec Ash pour prendre la direction de la papeterie.

− A la troisième place, tu trouves Severus Rogue, James Potter, Sirius Black et Cassie Lindon. Rogue est à Serpentard et le grand ennemi de Potter, en plus d'avoir été son souffre-douleur préféré pendant nos cinq premières années d'études. Il fait un peu peur, je dois bien le reconnaître, mais il est tellement focalisé sur son ennemi juré qu'il passe également pour le raciste le moins actif… Ce n'est pas lui, en tout cas, qui se propose d'être le premier à jouer un sale tour à un né-Moldu. Potter et Black sont très appréciés, l'un pour son talent de Quidditch, l'autre pour sa belle gueule, et tous les deux pour les moments épiques que leurs farces et leurs brutalités ont offerts aux élèves. Ils sont redoutables individuellement, brillants en cours, mais quand ils se battent ensemble, ils sont presque invincibles. Il n'y a qu'Ana qui réussisse à leur mettre des raclées. Quant à Lindon, elle est à Poufsouffle et n'a pas vraiment de rythme stable : elle peut t'éclater presque tout le monde un matin puis être battue à plates coutures l'après-midi. Populaire, elle aussi, notamment pour son humour très vaste et son côté aguicheur. Il suffit que tu lui plaises d'une façon ou d'une autre pour qu'elle te taquine et, fais-moi confiance, elle sait s'y prendre, mais ne va jamais au-delà du simple jeu.

Entrant dans la papeterie, ils firent une pause dans la présentation du Podium des Douze et se séparèrent pour parcourir les rayons qui les intéressaient. Poudlard semblait avoir des élèves dotés de sacrées personnalités, pensa Harry en ramassant une épaisse pile de parchemins vierges, mais ça ne le rassurait pas : même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition, le niveau de sa future classe paraissait être plus élevé que dans son ancienne vie. Ou peut-être avait-il été trop concentré sur ses amitiés avec les Gryffondor et les aventures que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient vécues pour évaluer correctement le niveau de sa précédente classe.

Chargé de plumes, de bouteilles d'encre et de parchemins, Harry régla son stock pour Poudlard et retrouva Ash dehors, son guide n'ayant apparemment eu que de nouvelles plumes à acheter.

− La Place Cauchemardesque, annonça le Serdaigle d'un ton théâtral.

− Cauchemardesque ?

− Tu vas comprendre. Retiens chacun de ces noms, car il est très important de ne pas les contrarier : à la quatrième place, il y a Marius Mulciber, Tara Gardner, Lucretia Mogg et Aurelia Andrews. Cette dernière est juste mal tombée, en fait, mais il te faut te souvenir que les trois premiers sont les dernières personnes à ne pas offenser. Ca te tente de prendre une glace ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry répondit par l'affirmative et suivit Ash sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, bien plus jeune que la dernière fois où le nouveau Potter l'avait croisé. La chaleur commençait à atteindre une telle ampleur que les passants avaient eux aussi une soudaine envie de se rafraîchir. Déjà installés, des adolescents ahuris attiraient l'attention de leurs amis pour les informer de la présence de Harry. Visiblement, son existence avait déjà eu le temps d'atteindre toutes les oreilles de Poudlard et, tout aussi évident, les élèves avaient beau avoir entendu dire qu'il ressemblait à James, personne ne s'attendait à ce que la ressemblance soit aussi frappante.

Emportant les glaces, Harry et Ash trouvèrent une table fraîchement libérée et s'installèrent, le prétendu australien feignant de ne pas remarquer la curiosité qu'il suscitait chez les élèves présents.

− Commençons par te présenter Andrews, dit le Serdaigle. Belle métisse qui connaît un succès certain, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle est l'Ana de Gryffondor, mais avec un talent moindre. Elle est très zen, on se demandait même s'il lui était arrivé de s'énerver au moins une fois, sauf que la seule fois où elle a perdu sa sérénité habituelle, on en a eu pour nos frais. La seule chose à ne surtout pas faire, c'est toucher à l'une de ses amies. Pendant notre cinquième année, Mulciber a essayé de jeter un maléfice de magie noire à Mary Macdonald, que tu as aussi croisée au permis. Le soir même, pendant le dîner, Andrews s'est pointée, a remonté la table de Serpentard et t'a aplati la tronche de Mulciber dans son assiette avec une force étonnante.

− Il a du mal le prendre…

− Oh que oui, mais il s'est fait littéralement écrasé par Andrews. Elle a un sacré potentiel en duel, mais elle n'aime pas trop se battre.

− Comment ça se fait que Mulciber n'ait pas été renvoyé, au fait ?

− Il a bien failli, mais comme sa tentative a échoué sans blesser Mary, il s'en est sorti avec un simple avertissement. Il faut se montrer extrêmement prudent avec Mulciber. Il est impulsif, brutal, arrogant et raciste jusqu'à la moelle. Si tu passes avant lui pour franchir une porte, il serait capable d'y trouver un affront à son sang pur et de te lancer un sort. Il ne réfléchit jamais, préférant confier les choses intellectuelles à Rogue ou à Avery, qui heureusement ont un certain contrôle sur lui. Crois-moi, il faudra que tu fasses gaffe avec lui, car il compte parmi les élèves qui pourraient t'attaquer pour voir ce que tu vaux – et même si tu lui mets une raclée, il n'abandonnera pas forcément. Regarde Ana : il fait une fixation sur elle et l'a provoquée vingt-six fois en duel pour se manger vingt-six défaites, mais il ne lâche pas le morceau.

Harry songea que Mulciber ressemblait étrangement à Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, mais en plus violent et autonome que les anciens – _futurs_, rectifia-t-il – gardes du corps de Drago Malefoy.

− Après, tu as Tara Gardner, elle aussi à Serpentard. Elle est étrangement raciste : elle insulte les nés-Moldus qui l'irritent, mais elle appelle Evans et Lindon par leurs noms parce qu'elle les respecte. Elle reconnaît même qu'elles lui inspirent plus de respect que ces, je cite, « sous-merdes qui s'agenouillent devant un autre sorcier ».

− Elle ne doit pas être en bons termes avec Mulciber et les autres, commenta Harry.

− Ah, dit Ash d'un air satisfait, mais il faut être fou pour chercher les ennuis avec Gardner ou Mogg. Cette dernière est une beauté frigide dont le nom impose un franc respect chez les sang-pur, car héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles du pays. Je crois même que les Mogg existaient déjà quand les Fondateurs ont bâti Poudlard, c'est pour te dire. Ensemble, ces deux-là ne sont ni plus ni moins que le pire cauchemar de leurs ennemis. Elles aussi imaginatives que sadiques, et les hommes qui ont le malheur de les contrarier s'en mordent bien plus que les doigts. On ne connaît pas vraiment leur potentiel en duel, même si je ne crois pas qu'elles aient déjà perdu un affrontement, mais leurs vengeances sont devenues quasi-légendaires, car elles n'ont peur de rien pour les assouvir… même si Gardner est celle qui donne de sa personne pour arriver au résultat final.

− Comment ça ?

− Eh bien, disons que tout en étant une célibataire endurcie, Gardner a vu et touché plus de pénis que la fille la plus facile à séduire, dit Ash. L'année dernière, un Serpentard partit au mois de juin a eu le malheur de ploter Mogg pendant la fête faisant suite à la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. Deux semaines plus tard, le journal de l'école recevait une photo de ce même mec offrant son cul à un autre type qui avait contrarié Gardner…

Harry sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale.

− Effectivement, il vaut mieux garder une certaine distance de sécurité, admit-il.

Le Serdaigle approuva avec un sourire, son regard parcourant la foule qui défilait sur la longue rue pavée.

− Tiens, quand on parle des vipères, dit-il.

Il désigna à Harry deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient devant la vitrine de Madame Guipure. Très grande, très mince et un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres pâles, Tara Gardner était une jolie adolescente aux yeux gris étincelant de sournoiserie et à la longue chevelure brune. Sans nul doute possible, c'était l'attitude joviale des passants qui lui inspirait son sourire. A côté d'elle, plus petite mais à peu près de la même taille que le nouveau Potter, Lucretia Mogg ne rivalisait sûrement pas avec Ana mais n'avait rien à envier à personne. Ses longs cheveux blonds étincelaient au soleil et encadraient un visage finement ciselé aussi froid que pâle, tandis que ses yeux d'un vert extraordinairement clair regardaient avec un total désintérêt les sorcières et les sorciers passant devant elle.

− L'ironie veut que Mogg, toute sang pur qu'elle est, n'est pas raciste, contrairement à sa meilleure amie sang-mêlé. Elle a même des désirs assez insolites envers Evans, qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de déshabiller si jamais celle-ci venait à la contrarier, et Ana, qu'elle rêve aussi de dévêtir.

− Elle préfère les filles ?

− Qui sait ? dit Ash en haussant les épaules. A l'instar d'Ana, elle se méfie des mecs. Être la riche héritière d'une ancienne famille de sang pur doit la placer dans une situation similaire.

Il consulta sa montre.

− Ah, le Sorcier Extraordinaire ne va pas tarder à se montrer.

Finissant leurs glaces, ils prirent bientôt la direction du stand de l'étrange sorcier rencontré la semaine passée et que Harry, en se remémorant l'entrée improbable de l'énergumène au Chaudron baveur, soupçonnait venir d'un autre monde. Un groupe assez impressionnant s'était amassé devant le magasin condamné où le vendeur-ambulant avait installé un grand chariot dont ils apercevaient le toit de tissu par-dessus les têtes des spectateurs. Se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi la foule, Ash eut la chance d'apercevoir Chris Matthain pour leur donner un prétexte de progresser un peu plus vers le Sorcier Extraordinaire.

− Potter, bien sûr, dit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Harry. Le grand sujet des conversations de l'été chez les élèves de Poudlard.

− Je préférerais qu'ils évitent, marmonna Harry.

− Le commérage est une activité beaucoup trop appréciée pour qu'ils exaucent ton souhait, dit Ash. Ca a commencé ?

− Pas encore, je crois que les Aurors s'acharnent sur lui : c'est le troisième contrôle qu'il subit, apparemment.

Mais il sembla que les chasseurs de mages noirs n'avaient rien trouvé à reprocher au Sorcier Extraordinaire, car ils allèrent bientôt contrôler un autre vendeur-ambulant, fendant la foule en passant à côté de Harry qui aperçut la haute silhouette vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, le visage de l'animateur toujours caché par le grand col relevé de son long manteau et le chapeau aux bords très larges et souples qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

− Bien, nous pouvons commencer ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vois que ma réputation me précède, mais pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore entendu parler de moi, mes marchandises sont certifiées conformes à leurs prétentions ! Pas d'arnaques, pas d'articles fonctionnant le temps d'une journée, pas même le plus petit défaut : tout est exactement comme je l'ai décrit. Et nous allons le prouver ! Avons-nous un volontaire pour assurer le spectacle ?... Applaudissons la jeune fille !

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mais depuis que les rangs des spectateurs s'étaient refermés, l'espace en demi-cercle où le sorcier donnait son show lui était occulté par des pères portant leurs enfants sur leurs épaules. Ash et Matthain n'étaient guère plus avantagés, car plus petits que lui, mais ils paraissaient se contenter de tendre l'oreille.

− Voici un collier somme toute assez banal en apparence, reprit le vendeur, mais qui vous confère une protection contre les sortilèges mineurs, tout en réduisant de moitié les effets d'autres plus puissants. A noter que les Sortilèges Impardonnables ne verront aucune différence, que vous portiez mes bijoux ou non. Bien, la jeune fille – comment tu t'appelles ?... Natalie va être victime de mon sadisme quand elle aura enfilé le collier, c'est-à-dire que je vais lui jeter un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion et vous montrer l'efficacité de mes protections.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry aperçut une brève lueur rouge annonçant que le sort venait d'être lancé. Dans les rangs les plus proches, un murmure d'excitation accueillit la démonstration couronnée de succès.

− Garde le collier, Natalie, c'est pour te remercier de ta participation. Vous trouverez tous des bagues, des gourmettes, des anneaux, des boucles d'oreille et même des piercings qui vous protégeront comme vient de le faire le collier de Natalie. Vous découvrirez également d'autres articles extraordinaires, certains liés à la guerre, d'autres non : les Lunettes de Vérité pourront vous dire si un proche, un collègue ou un ami est soumis à l'Imperium, les Poignées Inviolables empêcheront quiconque avec de mauvaises intentions de franchir les portes qui en seront dotées, les Détecteurs à magie noire vous serviront à déceler toute activité criminelle dans un rayon de trente mètres, les Ampoules de Subterfuge vous assureront une attaque-surprise même si vous êtes désarmé et, pour en finir avec mes marchandises les plus populaires, les Bombes Enchantées installeront tout un tas de protections chez vos voisins Moldus si ceux-ci sont sur le point d'être attaqués. Pour le reste, demandez-moi.

Les spectateurs se massèrent aussitôt pour former une file plus ou moins ordonnée devant le chariot. Matthain, aussi excité que les autres, les rejoignit sans un regard pour Harry et Ash, qui tournèrent pour leur part les talons afin de revenir à hauteur de Madame Guipure.

− Aussi incroyables que soient ses produits, ce type devrait peut-être s'inquiéter pour sa vie, commenta le Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts toléreront encore longtemps qu'un vendeur-ambulant propose des marchandises qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

− C'est sûr, mais c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il vend tout ça incognito.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter, Ash semblant avoir lui aussi besoin de nouveaux uniformes. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il porta son regard au fond de la pièce, où les vendeuses s'occupaient déjà de deux clientes de son âge. Bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, aussi se concentra-t-il de toutes ses forces pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et contrôler le teint de son visage.

Remarquant les deux jeunes hommes, Lily Evans posa son regard vert émeraude sur Harry et haussa les sourcils, son beau visage encadré de longs cheveux auburn exprimant une surprise nettement plus contenue que les élèves croisés jusque-là. Sur un autre tabouret, une belle métisse coiffée d'une longue natte et aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant eut la même réaction et lança un coup d'œil sur le côté. Apparemment alertée par les réactions de ses amies, Mary Macdonald montra son visage de souris et parut réprimer un sourire triomphant.

Pris en charge par une vendeuse jusqu'alors inoccupée, Harry et Ash rejoignirent les trois Gryffondor.

− Vous avez abandonné Ninie ? lança le Serdaigle.

− Elle est en vacances au Mexique, répondit Mary.

− Je vois. Je vous présente Ethan, qui sera peut-être dans votre maison puisqu'il aspire à rejoindre Gryffondor. Ethan, voici Aurelia Andrews, Mary Macdonald et la fameuse Lily Evans.

− Pourquoi « fameuse » ? s'étonna Lily.

− J'ai briefé Potter sur les quatre premières places du Podium des Douze, expliqua Ash en montant sur un tabouret.

− Il doit être courageux pour ne pas s'être encore enfui, dit Aurelia. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui l'accompagne, au fait ? C'est le rôle du préfet-en-chef, non ?

− Dumbledore me l'a demandé.

− Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de Lily ? demanda Mary.

Harry cilla.

− Quoi ? Heu… non.

− Ah, donc, ce n'est pas une malédiction si au moins un Potter résiste à ton charme, Lily.

La belle rousse sourit.

− Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que Potter était éperdument amoureux d'Evans, glissa Ash à l'attention de Harry.

Harry eut un sourire, appréciant d'entendre parler des sentiments de James pour Lily, mais il ne put profiter davantage des présences féminines, car les vendeuses en eurent fini avec la préfète-en-chef et Aurelia. Saluant les garçons, les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour y régler leurs achats, Mary jetant un regard soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que Harry ne contemplait pas amoureusement Lily, puis les Gryffondor sortirent.

− Et voilà, tu as rencontré trois de tes quatre futures camarades de maison, dit Ash. Si tu atterris à Gryffondor, bien sûr.

− Et Ninie, c'est vraiment son prénom ?

− Leonie Cordell, mais tout le monde l'appelle « Ninie ». Je pourrais t'en parler, mais je préfère te laisser la surprise de la découvrir par toi-même.

− Ah ? Elle est… spéciale ?

− Très spéciale, affirma Ash. Si tu t'attaques à Evans, tu auras Potter et sa bande et Aurelia sur le dos. Pour Mogg comme Ana, ce seront leurs soupirants qui te tomberont dessus, mais si tu touches à Ninie, Potter, c'est Gryffondor, Ana, sa tante, les professeurs et une petite poignée d'Aurors qui t'en mettront plein la poire. Si tu touches à Ninie, Potter, t'es un homme mort.


	8. Les Berkelay

Les tranches de lard chantèrent en même temps que les œufs au plat, rompant le silence ensommeillé de la cuisine. L'arête du nez pincée, Harry peinait à émerger complètement d'une très longue nuit de sommeil. Etrangement, le fait d'avoir passé la Journée des Fournitures à discuter l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, si bien que c'était presque en rampant qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre. Néanmoins, Kenny Ash s'était révélé aussi sympathique qu'instructif : sa description de Poudlard était si précise et révélatrice que Harry avait presque l'impression d'avoir effectué ses six premières années d'études à cette époque. Il avait eu le droit à une véritable biographie de sa future classe lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Les cours, les élèves, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal plus incompétents les uns que les autres, les rixes entre chaque maison, l'impact de la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort sur les mentalités – Ash l'avait briefé sur absolument tous les aspects de la vie scolaire, lui prodiguant même des conseils pour ne pas froisser les étudiants les plus redoutables.

Harry éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette magique et bascula œufs et lard dans une assiette, puis il rejoignit la table de la cuisine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Les « menaces » de Poudlard paraissaient bien plus nombreuses qu'à son époque, en particulier Mulciber. Quant à Mogg et Gardner, il avait juste à faire attention à ne pas les froisser. Peut-être aurait-il dû en apprendre un peu plus sur les moyens pour ne pas les contrarier, pensa-t-il. Toutefois, le vrai problème demeurait Mulciber – et peut-être Rogue, si celui-ci reportait une partie de sa haine pour James sur lui, même si Harry ne l'imaginait pas retors à ce point.

« Maintenant que tu peux utiliser la magie comme bon te semble, Potter, je te conseille de réviser tes sortilèges défensifs et en apprendre d'autres, car tu peux être certain que tôt ou tard, Mulciber s'en prendra à toi », lui avait conseillé Ash avant que tous deux ne se séparent. Même si le brutal Serpentard n'avait pas été à Poudlard, l'enseignement de Damar l'aurait sûrement amené à apprendre de tels sorts, mais Harry soupçonnait déjà Lorca de lui recommander de n'utiliser la magie de Mirvira que si la situation l'exigeait. En faire une démonstration, après tout, faciliterait la tâche de l'Ennemi pour déterminer qu'il était le Champion d'Alterion. Cette pensée, toutefois, fit prendre conscience à Harry de quelques mystères. Comment l'Ennemi était-il au courant qu'il y avait un Champion, d'abord ?

Finissant son petit déjeuner, il ensorcela la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave et prit, comme tous les matins où il n'avait rien de prévu, la direction du second étage. La Journée des Fournitures ayant retardé son apprentissage de l'occlumancie, la veille, la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire était de rattraper le temps qu'il y consacrait habituellement… même s'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, cette discipline ne semblant vraiment pas faite pour lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit la bibliothèque, cependant, l'occlumancie s'évanouit totalement de son esprit alors qu'il regardait, déconcerté, les étagères.

Jusqu'alors vides, exception faite de celle où étaient rangés les livres offerts par l'agence _Sorcier Logé_ et ceux achetés lors de sa première semaine à cette époque, certaines d'entre elles croulaient à présent sous le poids de grimoires reliés plein cuir de différentes couleurs – sept, plus exactement, et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'enseignement de Damar. Quand étaient-ils arrivés ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps car, dans un panache de fumée noire, Lorca fit son apparition, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière et glissant une baguette magique dans sa poche.

− Excellent timing, Ethan Potter.

Harry reprit contenance.

− A quel moment avez-vous… ?

− Cataara s'est chargée de transférer l'enseignement de Damar dans votre bibliothèque pendant que vous mangiez, tandis que j'installais des enchantements sorciers pour protéger votre domaine, répondit Lorca en s'avançant vers l'étagère pleine de grimoires aux couvertures bleues. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Alyphar, Horol et moi avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Prenant le livre, elle se dirigea vers l'un des deux fauteuils. Harry l'imita et s'assit face à elle.

− Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ooghar ? demanda-t-il.

− Midori a été désigné pour assurer le partage de certaines informations avec le campement de Prerian.

Elle n'eut guère besoin d'en dire davantage, Harry se doutant que Prerian connaissait assez Midori pour comprendre qu'un mauvais accueil pourrait coûter la vie à ses hommes.

− Nous avons également localisé plusieurs groupes isolés de l'Alliance, poursuivit Lorca qui sentait que le sorcier attendait d'obtenir davantage d'informations. Garwir ayant trouvé les galeries souterraines dont parlait John Guard, l'unité de Sorva et les mages accompagnant Cataara y ont élu domicile et les aménagent pour que l'Alliance puisse y vivre, mais Prerian ne sait encore rien de tout ceci. N'ayant trouvé que deux de ses divisions égarées, Alyphar préfère attendre le bon moment pour qu'il sache où nous nous réfugierons.

Sans doute pour faire une plus grande impression auprès de la communauté de Lorgath, se dit Harry. Si les Nehoryn étaient capables de repérer davantage de divisions et de leur faire intégrer les galeries souterraines, leur travail serait applaudi par les soldats de Prerian, à moins qu'ils ne fussent tous aussi superstitieux que leur général.

− Et l'Ennemi ?

− Si Anteras agit comme en Mirvira, il ne se lancera à notre recherche que dans plusieurs semaines. Ne connaissant rien de l'Alterion, il aura à cœur à faire du repérage, à évaluer la menace que représenteront les peuples qui l'habitent, à reconstruire une armée relativement solide puis, alors, il se manifestera. Il est possible qu'il n'attende pas d'avoir réalisé tous ses objectifs pour lancer une première attaque, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir des impressions concrètes sur la résistance des habitants de ce monde, mais il retombera dans le silence pour un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de son armée.

Harry hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagé. Au moins, il semblait qu'il atteindrait Poudlard avant que le premier espion de la nouvelle menace ne s'intéresse sérieusement à lui. Ou plus exactement, il l'espérait.

− Avant que vous n'entamiez votre apprentissage de l'enseignement de Damar, reprit Lorca, il me faut aborder des points à ne surtout pas négliger. Le premier et le plus important, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous précipiter, quelle que soit la raison : la magie que vous allez apprendre puise dans celle habitant votre corps, ce qui signifie qu'un sortilège mal exécuté deviendra dangereux pour votre santé physique. Le second, même si ce n'est qu'une supposition, il est envisageable que du fait de votre nouvelle nature, les gènes démoniaques exacerbent vos pouvoirs comme ils le font avec Midori. Si jamais vous réalisiez qu'il vous est possible de lancer des sortilèges un peu trop puissants, concentrez-vous sur la théorie et nous aborderons ensemble la pratique une fois à Poudlard. Quant au troisième point, ne vous entraînez jamais hors du sous-sol.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

− Midori a choisi ce manoir parce que son sous-sol ne communique avec aucune fenêtre depuis laquelle un espion pourrait vous épier. Même si nous sommes sûrs que l'Ennemi mettra du temps à agir, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait déjà envoyé des espions dans toutes les directions. Si l'un d'eux venait à découvrir qu'un sorcier d'Alterion manipule une magie de Mirvira, il vous faudra vous attendre à une visite des plus désagréables.

− Comment sait-il ? Qu'il y a un Champion d'Alterion ?

− Il aura sans doute obtenu des informations auprès des mages capturés pendant la bataille du portail. Anteras est habitué à la guerre, il sait mieux que personne que tout prisonnier ennemi peut être une précieuse source d'informations.

Harry dut admettre que le raisonnement de Lorca était tout à fait logique. Prenant le livre qu'elle lui tendait, il reprit :

− Êtes-vous sûre que je pourrai manipuler la magie d'un autre monde ?

− Vous auriez été un être humain ordinaire, il y aurait eu un risque que vous en soyez incapable, mais maintenant que vous possédez des gènes démoniaques, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas le faire. A ce sujet, avez-vous ressenti quelque chose de particulier ? Un pouvoir étranger ou une croissance de vos sens ?

− Heu… non, non, je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel.

Lorca resta silencieuse, pensive, pendant quelques secondes.

− Il est probable que la théorie de Damar soit vraie, dans ce cas.

− Quelle théorie ? s'inquiéta un peu Harry.

− Il estimait qu'il y avait une chance pour que vos gènes démoniaques se réveillent lentement. La Pierre a beau avoir toutes sortes de pouvoirs, elle n'est certainement pas adaptée à l'organisme humain, il est donc envisageable qu'elle ait besoin d'une certaine… durée d'analyse de votre métabolisme pour le remodeler afin de s'y intégrer complètement. Surveillez bien tout ce qui pourrait échapper à votre compréhension, Ethan Potter, et s'il se passe quelque chose, prévenez-moi… _cette fois_.

Elle lança un regard critique à la nouvelle apparence du jeune homme, qui se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il avait oublié d'avertir Lorca des transformations physiques qu'il avait subies, notamment parce que les premiers jours en ce temps avaient été plutôt chargés. Entre l'acquisition du manoir, son ameublement, le ministère de la Magie, l'apprentissage de sorts pour le ménage et le jardin et de l'occlumancie, alerter la Nehoryn sur son nouveau physique lui avait totalement échappé.

Estimant s'être suffisamment attardée, Lorca salua Harry et disparut dans une nouvelle explosion obscure qui se dissipa en quelques instants. Le jeune homme se demanda si la neutralité de la Nehoryn était une conséquence de son ancienne relation avec Midori ou si elle avait toujours été comme ça, mais il se désintéressa rapidement de cette question pour se concentrer sur le grimoire qu'elle lui avait donné. Sur la première couverture, des lettres dorées indiquaient : _Loi Première : les bases d'une magie tactile._ Curieux, il ouvrit le livre pour tomber aussitôt sur une courte introduction :

_Comprendre avant d'apprendre est une règle essentielle, pour ne pas dire vitale, lorsque l'on touche à la magie. L'erreur peut, en effet, engendrer de graves conséquences sur le corps du jeune mage qui l'emploierait avec insouciance. Discipliner, connaître et manipuler sa propre magie seront donc les premières bases que l'élève devra acquérir avant de s'essayer à jeter son premier sortilège._

_Dans ce livre dédié à la Loi Première, qui constitue l'une des plus usitées et simples à apprendre, nous commencerons par discipliner sa magie intérieure. Pour ce faire, nous nous inspirerons soit de nos ancêtres, soit d'une technique d'Alterion que le Guide découvrit lors d'un de ses voyages – en la modifiant sensiblement pour en faire une version magique, nous pourrons offrir aux élèves en difficulté une alternative qui leur permettront de garder le même rythme de leurs camarades talentueux._

Harry arqua un sourcil. Un ancêtre de Guard avait participé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'élaboration de la méthode de Damar ?! Tournant la page, il tomba sur le premier chapitre _**Discipliner sa magie**_, qui se construisait en deux parties, l'une _Comme nos ancêtres_ et, la seconde, _Méditation_. Il songea que Lorca aurait au moins pu lui préciser quel sous-chapitre était le plus adapté pour lui, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il était censé lire le chapitre entier sans se soucier de savoir à quelle partie il aurait recours.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à entamer sa lecture, toutefois, le bruit d'une sonnette retentit dans tout le manoir. Harry jeta un regard partout autour de lui, dubitatif. Il y avait une sonnette ? Abandonnant le grimoire sur le fauteuil, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de devant et porta son regard vers le portail. Trois silhouettes se tenaient derrière les grilles, dont une qui paraissait être une adolescente. Réprimant un soupir, il entreprit de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Depuis quand se présentait-on chez quelqu'un sans d'abord s'assurer que l'occupant serait présent ? La question méritait d'être posée, mais les soupçons de Harry sur la visite d'une famille arrogante ne manquèrent pas de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Traversant le hall d'entrée après avoir descendu l'escalier, il sortit du manoir et longea l'allée de graviers blancs. A mesure qu'il approchait, ses soupçons devinrent une certitude. Un homme au visage pointu souligné d'un collier de barbe châtain, les yeux froids et l'air supérieur, s'appuyait sur une canne au pommeau d'or serti d'une grosse opale. A côté, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière sans doute coûteuse, sa femme affichait des traits arrogants et aurait pu être séduisante si son long nez osseux n'avait pas donné un drôle d'air à son visage pâle. Quant à l'adolescente, du même âge que Harry, elle semblait étrangement décalée, car ne ressemblant à aucun de ses parents. Ses cheveux bruns aux lourdes boucles cascadaient sur son épaule droite, alors que ses yeux chocolat surmontaient des fossettes constellées de taches de rousseur.

− Bonjour, dit Harry, en ouvrant le portail.

− Bonjour, Mr Potter.

L'homme avait une voix étrangement douce qui contrastait furieusement avec ses airs prétentieux.

− Je suis Prius Berkelay, voici ma femme Orianne et notre fille Berenis. Nous habitons de l'autre côté de Godric's Hollow, mais du fait d'un voyage, nous n'avons pas pu venir vous souhaiter la bienvenue plus tôt.

− Ah… heu… C'est très aimable à vous, entrez, je vous en prie.

Il avait la désagréable impression que leur souhaiter la bienvenue n'était qu'un prétexte pour tout autre chose, mais il avait peut-être tort. Malgré leur côté très Serpentard, il ne décelait aucune animosité, aucune mauvaise intention dans les regards de la famille Berkelay, qui s'avéra très intéressée par le jardin, la femme semblant surtout porter son attention sur les massifs de fleurs.

− Vous vous en êtes remarquablement tiré avec le ministère de la Magie, reprit Mr Berkelay. Je travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale, alors vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que les sorciers à immigrer au Royaume-Uni sont rarement reconnus comme citoyens britanniques. Vous venez d'Australie, c'est ça ?

− De Brisbane, sur la côte orientale.

Harry ignorait totalement quelle place avait Brisbane dans le monde Moldu, mais le livre qu'il avait acheté sur « son pays natal » consacrait un chapitre étonnamment long et détaillé sur cette ville. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi le sorcier avait jugé utile de s'intéresser à lui, à moins que son dossier ne soit passé par son service et qu'il ait été informé qu'un immigré avait été accepté par le ministère – ce qui prouverait que le cas de Harry n'était pas chose courante.

Entrant dans le manoir, l'hôte invita la famille Berkelay à le suivre jusqu'au salon.

− Puis-je vous offrir quelques rafraîchissements ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai malheureusement que de l'hydromel…

− Ca ira très bien, assura Mrs Berkelay.

Harry s'éloigna vers l'armoire contenant l'argenterie, laissant ses invités observer le salon tout leur soûl. Tirant un plateau, il posa dessus quatre gobelets d'argent massif et, ouvrant un placard, récupéra l'hydromel à peine entamé. Retrouvant alors la famille de visiteurs, il entreprit de servir tout le monde.

− J'ai cru comprendre que vous irez également à Poudlard ? dit le mari. Quelle maison vous fait le plus envie ?

− Gryffondor.

L'ombre d'un sourire narquois passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Berenis.

− Notre fille est à Serpentard, indiqua Mr Berkelay.

Il sembla que, cette fois-ci, c'était à la famille d'observer la réaction de Harry, mais celui-ci n'exprima rien.

− Kenny Ash m'a un peu parlé des quatre maisons, dit-il simplement. Il semble que le niveau soit assez élevé, mais il n'y a pas d'autres grandes différences avec mon ancienne école. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de chercher les ennuis, et les rivalités qui animent les relations entre les maisons ne me concernent pas. Je viens juste finir ma scolarité.

− Il faudrait sûrement plus d'élèves qui réfléchissent comme vous, admit Mrs Berkelay, mais j'ai bien peur que vous soyez bientôt impliqués dans les rivalités entre les maisons, quelle que soit celle que vous rejoignez. Berenis nous a également parlé d'un camarade de Serpentard particulièrement virulent, en plus d'aspirer à devenir Mangemort.

C'était un jeu, pensa Harry. Tout comme lui cherchait à déterminer quelles étaient les raisons cachées derrière la visite des Berkelay, eux-mêmes semblaient attentifs à ses réactions pour identifier le camp qu'il était le plus susceptible de rejoindre. A sa propre surprise, toutefois, il apparaissait qu'aspirer à atterrir à Gryffondor n'était pas un motif valable pour le ranger parmi les opposants à Voldemort.

− Mulciber, hein ? dit-il d'un ton naturel. Il est vrai que je ne trouve pas rassurant qu'une grosse brute comme lui puisse se sentir obligé de m'accueillir à Poudlard à sa façon, mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tous les élèves d'une école sachent faire preuve d'intelligence et de retenue. Quant à son allégeance, si sa fierté du sang pur l'amène à se soumettre à un homme dont il ne sait rien, ça le regarde. Pour ma part, je ne m'inclinerai jamais volontairement devant un autre.

Les Berkelay échangèrent des regards et parurent se détendre très légèrement.

− Voilà qui est rassurant, dit le mari. Comprenez que nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents, Mr Potter. Berenis vous le dira aussi bien que moi, même les Serpentard ont à craindre les racistes. Si elle-même n'avait pas eu les amies qu'elle a, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait eu une scolarité aussi placide, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le fils Darkwood avait subi des agressions à cause d'un mépris ouvertement exprimé à l'égard des Mangemorts.

− Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part, admit Harry.

− Darkwood n'est pas très malin, de toute façon, dit Berenis d'un ton désinvolte.

− Néanmoins, dit Mr Berkelay, nous ne sommes pas seulement venus pour définir votre camp. Maintenant que nous avons la confirmation que vous ne serez pas une source de problèmes, il me faut vous prévenir qu'il est envisageable que vous ayez d'autres visites beaucoup moins… amicales. Le nom des Potter n'est peut-être pas le plus apprécié chez les racistes, mais il y a des risques pour que les mages noirs daignent vous accorder un certain intérêt.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

− Ca vous est déjà arrivé ?

− Nous avons effectivement reçu la visite d'un homme – un étranger, d'ailleurs – qui posait des questions assez gênantes et n'a pas manqué de nous faire sentir que de mauvaises réponses pourraient avoir des conséquences regrettables. Par chance, sa requête menait à un scénario que je ne verrai jamais se produire : compte tenu de mon poste relativement important au sein de mon département, il voulait que je m'assure que le ministère ne cherche jamais à demander des renforts venus du continent. Il m'a donc suffit de prétendre que je le ferai pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille, mais Millicent Bagnold sait pertinemment qu'une telle demande ne serait jamais accordée, aussi n'a-t-elle pas l'intention de solliciter les ministères étrangers.

A n'en point douter, Mr Berkelay avait eu de la chance, mais il avait fourni une très bonne information à Harry : les mages noirs commençaient d'abord par négocier, bien qu'en se montrant menaçant, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. S'il devait à son tour recevoir une visite, il lui faudrait ruser.

− Il y a beaucoup de familles habitant proches de Godric's Hollow qui ont été menacées ? demanda-t-il.

− Les Benson, qui vivent dans le village même, ont eu la même chance que nous, répondit Mrs Berkelay. Fabius travaillait au département de la justice magique, mais lorsque le mage noir est venu pour le menacer, il a juste eu à l'informer qu'il avait appris le jour même sa mutation au Bureau de liaison des gobelins. L'homme ne s'est plus jamais remontré. Les Coalman ont pris leur retraite juste avant que la guerre ne commence, les Mangemorts n'auront donc aucun intérêt à faire pression sur eux. Bathilda n'a rien à craindre, elle est historienne.

− Bathilda ? Bathilda Tourdesac ?

− Elle-même, approuva Mr Berkelay. Il y a deux ou trois autres familles dans le coin, mais nous avons rarement l'occasion de les rencontrer et ne sommes guère assez proches d'elles pour qu'elles nous confient avoir reçu une visite inquiétante.

Harry hocha la tête, cependant…

− Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pourrait vouloir à un élève ?

Le nom du mage noir ne manqua pas d'arracher des grimaces à Mr Berkelay et à sa fille, mais sa femme ne réagit pas.

− Les Mangemorts, intervint Berenis en lui lançant un regard noir, ne négligent pas les étudiants aspirant à les rejoindre. Si des parents leur résistent et s'avèrent trop difficiles à atteindre, ils se tournent vers des racistes comme Mulciber pour obtenir des informations sur les fils et les filles de leurs cibles. Bien entendu, ils n'ont jamais rien tenté contre eux, pas même lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard : ils utilisent les renseignements pour bien faire sentir aux parents qu'ils ont des yeux partout, mais avec la confiance qu'inspire Dumbledore, ceux-ci ne se laissent pas impressionner. Résultat, les Mangemorts sollicitent les élèves pour faire passer un… message plus percutant.

− Les aspirants mages noirs s'en prennent à l'enfant, donc.

− Et ils ont parfois la main lourde quand il s'agit d'un élève qui les a offensés à un moment ou à un autre. Bien sûr, ils font d'abord un plan méticuleusement préparé : Avery et Rogue, par exemple, sont les stratèges de leur petite bande. Ils arrivent à atteindre leur cible et à faire en sorte que rien ne les accuse. Tout le monde sachant qu'ils aspirent à devenir Mangemorts, les étudiants se gardent bien de les dénoncer auprès des professeurs, qui demandent de toute façon des preuves.

Harry but une gorgée d'hydromel en réfléchissant. Ash l'avait prévenu que la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait une réelle incidence sur la vie scolaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'impact soit d'une telle ampleur. A côté de ses futurs camarades de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy passait pour un simple farceur dans les mauvais tours qu'il avait joués.

− Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos, apparemment, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

− Je crois que vous envisagez de devenir Auror, voyez-y un entraînement, lui suggéra Mr Berkelay. Si Vous-Savez-Qui ne disparaît pas rapidement et que ces aspirants Mangemorts échappent à la prison jusqu'à la fin de votre formation, vous saurez au moins qui vous avez affaire.

− De toute façon, si tu atterris à Gryffondor, tu peux être certain que tu seras constamment entouré, dit Berenis. La bande à Andrews sait parfaitement que si tu es délaissé, tu feras une cible facile pour ceux qui voudront te tester, et il n'est pas dans la nature de ses amies d'offrir un souffre-douleur à des brutes épaisses comme Mulciber.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais il préférerait éviter que Lily et ses amies se retrouvent au cœur d'un conflit sordide qui l'opposerait aux Serpentard.

Les Berkelay ne tardèrent pas à repartir, le chef de famille devant retourner au ministère de la Magie. Les remerciant pour leurs avertissements, il les raccompagna jusqu'au portail puis retourna dans la bibliothèque, non sans envoyer les gobelets se laver dans la cuisine. Recevrait-il la visite d'un Mangemort ? Il comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt que Voldemort avait à faire de ses partisans étrangers des émissaires : il aurait été imprudent de mandater quelqu'un qui aurait pu être reconnu par une de ses cibles. Toutefois, même si les mages noirs trouvaient effectivement un intérêt à solliciter leurs futurs camarades, Harry ne s'imaginait vraiment pas intéresser Voldemort. Il avait assez de sympathisants à Serpentard comme ça…

Chassant la menace d'une visite nettement moins agréable que celle des Berkelay, il reprit le grimoire bleu et s'installa sur le fauteuil, feuilletant l'ouvrage pour retourner au premier chapitre de l'enseignement de Damar :

_Comme nos ancêtres :_

_Quelques années auparavant, la maîtrise de la magie impliquait un entraînement intensif apportant son lot de blessures et d'accidents. Cette méthode, même si elle était efficace, nécessitait toutefois un remaniement pour la rendre plus douloureuse et plus facile à aborder. Il n'est donc plus question d'enseigner pour que les jeunes mages apprennent de leurs erreurs, mais de les guider peu à peu vers la réalisation de sortilèges en diminuant considérablement le risque d'incidents._

_Pour y parvenir, il faut comprendre trois concepts très importants : le premier est que la magie est une essence présente à l'intérieur du corps de l'élève, le second est que l'extérioriser n'est pas aussi simple que de cracher et le troisième, que toute réussite ne signifie pas forcément que le jeune mage maîtrise la magie. Il est donc primordial de procéder par étapes, sans se précipiter ni relâcher sa concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse aucun doute que l'apprenti est parvenu à contrôler sa magie et son premier sortilège._

_Comme nos ancêtres, nous allons donc découvrir la voie « brute », jusqu'alors typique du Cercle des Mages. Elle consiste à soumettre l'élève à une situation où sa magie se réveillera instinctivement. Si cette méthode peut paraître dangereuse, c'est faux : l'instinct protège toujours celui qu'il habite. Un élève aura donc moins à craindre de son instinct que de sa hâte à être rapidement en mesure de lancer plusieurs sortilèges._

_Pousser la magie instinctive à se manifester présente toutefois un gros défaut : tout comme tout le monde n'a pas peur des mêmes choses, il faut systématiquement s'adapter à chaque jeune mage. Certains seront plus susceptibles d'utiliser la magie à condition de se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse, d'autres parce qu'ils ne supportent pas la pression, parce qu'une mère ou un père se sera énervé, parce qu'un ami sera en mauvaise posture, parce que sa timidité prendra le dessus quand la fille dont il est amoureux lui fera une déclaration, etc. Les contextes sont innombrables, et la difficulté consistera à identifier lequel convient à chaque élève. Lorsque la situation appelant l'instinct à se manifester aura été trouvée, il faudra alors faire le nécessaire pour le jeune mage y soit confronté – et s'il s'avérait que cela ne suffisait pas, il faudrait alors choisir un autre contexte._

_Si l'élève parvient à faire usage d'un sortilège, cependant, il pourra passer à la deuxième étape, c'est-à-dire à revivre les émotions que la situation lui avait inspirées. C'est un stade de l'apprentissage qui se révèle parfois compliqué, car une partie de l'esprit du jeune mage pourrait refuser de ressasser ces sentiments effrayants ou ne pas les avoir retenus. Il faudrait alors reprendre depuis le début dans le second cas, mais dans le premier, le professeur devra employer une Elévation afin d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'élève pour retirer le « blocage » exercé par son cerveau. Si les choses se passent bien, l'élève réitérera son sortilège et passera à la troisième étape._

_Celle-ci prend un temps dépendant de l'élève. Il lui faudra comprendre comment son instinct lui permet de faire appel à la magie puis, progressivement, surmonter ses émotions pour ne concentrer que son analyse et son intellect sur le déroulement du processus magique. Il s'agit-là de l'étape la plus dangereuse, car aller trop vite pourrait blesser le jeune mage. Seuls des élèves talentueux peuvent s'y risquer sans crainte d'en subir des séquelles, même s'il n'est pas recommandé de s'y entraîner sans le soutien d'un professeur._

_Si le jeune mage réussit à lancer le sortilège à cinq reprises, il peut alors être reconnu comme apte à passer au prochain chapitre._

_Méditation_

_Si la magie la plus commune en Alterion est appelée « sorcellerie » et s'emploie à l'aide d'une baguette de bois, elle a une similitude avec celle que nous utilisons en Mirvira, car interne à son manipulateur. Toutefois, affirmer qu'un sorcier pourrait manier la magie d'un mage, et inversement, serait prétentieux tant que la preuve n'en aura pas été fournie. Des Guides firent des tentatives, en vain, mais il est probable que la méthode d'enseignement de Mirvira ne soit pas compatible avec celle que les sorciers ont toujours reçue. De fait, nous abandonnâmes dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que le Guide Alistair, qui fût un grand voyageur, révèle l'existence d'une technique susceptible de marcher._

_La méditation est un art spirituel généralement utilisé par les sang-pouvoir d'Alterion. Offrant une introspection, elle peut apporter des réponses morales, mais en la remaniant pour l'adapter à cette méthode d'enseignement, elle permet également au jeune mage d'entrer en contact avec sa magie intérieure. A l'inverse de la façon de faire présentée plus haut, elle n'a pas besoin que l'élève soit soumis à une quelconque pression : seules sa force de caractère et sa volonté lui serviront à trouver le moyen de contrôler sa magie. A noter, toutefois, que le Guide Alistair eut recours à des accessoires pour obtenir un résultat, notamment à des encens appelés « Relax'magique », dont l'apothicaire du Cercle des Mages a reproduit les compositions et les effets._

_Nettement plus sécurisé, l'apprentissage par la méditation ne manque pas non plus d'un gros défaut, à savoir la différence entre un esprit actif et un autre embrumé par ces senteurs. Le Guide Benjamin, qui succéda à Alistair, reconnut lui-même un réel problème à rester éveillé à cause des encens. Le jeune mage aura donc à focaliser son attention sur sa magie intérieure et sa somnolence._

_Toutefois, cette méthode donnera rapidement des résultats. A partir du moment où l'élève aura obtenu un contrôle total de sa magie intérieure, il pourra passer à la seconde étape : la manipuler. Dans le cadre où nous apprenons la Loi Première, la destination du flux magique qui l'habite sera donc obligatoirement dirigée vers sa main dominante. Il est conseillé de faire la première série d'essais avec l'aide des encens, puis de les diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à ce que sa seule volonté lui permette de manier sa magie. Les symptômes indiquant un succès seront d'abord gênants – des picotements plus ou moins intenses du bras jusqu'au bout des doigts –, mais ils se dissiperont assez vite. Lorsqu'ils auront totalement disparu, il pourra poursuivre sa formation avec le prochain chapitre._

Harry referma le livre. Il était clair qu'il aurait à suivre la méthode de Méditation, mais il lui faudrait d'abord acquérir cette astuce visant à utiliser des encens. Relax'magique ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et espérait qu'elle existait encore, ou il aurait quelques soucis à se faire. S'il avait la force de caractère et la volonté de résister à l'Imperium, celles-ci lui avaient été complètement inutiles chaque fois qu'il avait approché l'occlumancie. Se levant du fauteuil, il rangea le grimoire à sa place et en se promettant de le relire dans la soirée, comme recommandé par Lorca, puis il sortit de la bibliothèque.

Il n'était pas certain de très bien comprendre la méthode d'enseignement de Damar, mais si elle avait révolutionné Mirvira, il n'aurait qu'à attendre d'être confronté à la Méditation pour aviser. Lorca semblait penser qu'il pouvait s'en sortit tout seul, c'était donc peut-être plus simple que le premier chapitre de la Loi Première ne lui en avait donné l'impression. Pour l'heure, cependant, il était plus intéressé par un encas, son ventre commençant à se nouer de faim. Descendant à la cuisine, il fouilla à l'intérieur d'un placard, sortit deux grosses tranches de pain noir et se composa un sandwich, tout en songeant qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire les choses comme un Moldu malgré sa récente majorité – à part les tâches ménagères, le jardin et la vaisselle, en effet, il n'employait presque jamais la magie. Peut-être était-il temps, se répéta-t-il, qu'il se concentre sur le quotidien d'un sorcier.

_Ou sur les manuels scolaires achetés hier_, dit la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, pensa-t-il en jetant le couteau dans l'évier avant de quitter la cuisine. Mordant dans son sandwich, il longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte menant au sous-sol. Il n'y était pas descendu une seule fois, jusqu'à présent, mais s'il lui fallait s'entraîner ici, autant faire du repérage et voir ce qu'il pourrait y aménager. Tirant sa baguette magique, il l'alluma lorsque l'obscurité devint trop profonde et atteignit le bas de l'escalier en spirale.

Comme l'avait annoncé McGrail, l'agent immobilier, le sous-sol semblait courir sous tout le monde sans qu'aucun mur ne se dresse entre les deux extrémités de l'endroit. Au plafond, il distingua plusieurs lampes à pétrole qui y étaient suspendues et semblaient s'aligner jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce au sol de pierre poussiéreux. S'il devrait vraiment méditer ici, il aurait un paquet de choses à acheter, se dit-il. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina affalé sur d'énormes coussins, mais il doutait que cela lui permette d'être à l'aise. Non, il lui faudrait soit racheter un lit aussi confortable que possible, soit un fauteuil dans lequel il saurait se détendre complètement – voire même, une chaise longue matelassée. En d'autres termes, il était parti pour feuilleter tous les magazines d'ameublement qu'il trouverait, les précédents étant partis à la poubelle.

Harry soupira. Et dire qu'il trouvait avoir déjà dépensé des sommes folles depuis son arrivée.


	9. Première action

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry n'eut qu'un seul mot à la bouche : apprendre. Tout d'abord prudent quant à la réputation de l'enseignement de Damar, il avait rapidement compris qu'il était en réalité extraordinaire, notamment parce que les Lois fonctionnaient toutes de la même manière et ne se différenciaient les unes des autres que par les membres devant être rejoints par les flux magiques. La Sixième et la Septième, toutefois, étaient différentes, car la magie intérieure devant être entièrement concentrée dans l'esprit. Son respect pour la méthode de Damar le poussait à ne pas abandonner, bien que les très maigres progrès qu'il ait pu lui semblèrent dérisoires. Il avait mis trois jours à trouver des encens Relax'magique, la vendeuse le prévenant de ne pas trop en allumer à la fois au risque d'avoir des somnolences, voire des hallucinations, puis une semaine et demie pour réussir – enfin ! – à percevoir sa magie intérieure.

A nouveau plongé dans son introspection, Harry regarda l'étrange phénomène rouge et or qu'il distinguait. Semblable à un ballon de brouillard, des écharpes de brume scintillante ne cessaient de s'en échapper pour s'étirer puis se rétracter. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune indication sur ce qu'il devait vraiment faire, il se doutait qu'il lui fallait contenir ces langues de magie et donner à la boule un aspect plus circulaire et durable. C'était, en tout cas, ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique. Mais depuis deux jours qu'il s'y essayait, ni sa force de caractère ni sa volonté ne parvenaient à ne serait-ce que perturber les écharpes de brume dans leurs courses imprévisibles. Y avait-il une astuce ? Lorca aurait-elle dû lui donner un conseil sur comment réussir l'exercice ? Ces questions revenaient le hanter chaque fois qu'il ressassait ses échecs.

Déconnecté du fil du temps, n'ayant même pas conscience d'un quelconque inconfort, Harry finit par baisser les bras et se contenta d'observer cet étrange amas vaporeux et magique. Discipliner, connaître et manipuler, mais comment ? Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces mentales, rien n'y faisait, mais le spectacle le fascinait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un soleil dont la surface aurait été perpétuellement sujette à des éruptions paresseuses et étincelantes. Il suivit chaque langue, chaque courbe, chaque retour à la boule, comme s'il espérait déceler un indice sur comment contrôler cette magie, mais après un moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il y arriverait.

Connaissant la contrainte de la Méditation, qui faisait passer le temps beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'en avait conscience, Harry rouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir et étouffa un bâillement, les yeux embués et picotant, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir. Les encens étaient déjà éteints, posés sur un support de bois spécialement prévu à leur intention. Se glissant hors du grand lit, Harry enfonça ses pieds dans ses chaussures en se frottant les paupières et prit la direction de l'escalier, persuadé de se faire encore surprendre par l'heure. La veille, il avait commencé l'entraînement juste après le déjeuner et n'était ressorti de sa méditation qu'aux alentours de minuit, son estomac grondant furieusement de ne pas avoir pu se remplir depuis près d'une demi-journée.

Il fut soulagé de constater que la nuit s'était déjà installée derrière les fenêtres situées aux extrémités du couloir. Comme le lui avait annoncé Mr Berkelay, un homme avait sonné chez lui trois jours plus tôt, mais Harry n'était jamais lui ouvrir. Alors dans la bibliothèque à poursuivre son apprentissage de l'enseignement de Damar, il s'était faufilé jusqu'au mur pour y coller son dos et, avec une grande prudence et un angle très restreint, avait jeté un œil par la fenêtre. L'individu avait insisté pendant quelques minutes pour finalement abandonner. Harry ignorait s'il était revenu, compte tenu du temps considérable qu'il avait passé en méditation depuis, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter ce visiteur indéfiniment – au moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris le Poudlard Express. Avec un peu de chance, toutefois, le sorcier penserait peut-être que l'habitant s'était absenté pour une durée indéterminée.

Entrant dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua un hibou qui lui apportait _Le Sorcier du soir_, le tirage nocturne de _La Gazette_. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? C'était la première fois qu'il le recevait, mais Ash lui avait dit que les évènements majeurs de la journée invitaient le quotidien à adresser un exemplaire à leurs abonnés habituels. Fouillant dans ses poches, il récupéra trois Noises et les déposa dans la bourse de l'oiseau avant de le débarrasser de son fardeau. Sans jeter un regard au journal et alors que le rapace repartait dans un ululement, Harry ramassa un gobelet et le remplit de jus de citrouille bien frais.

La longue gorgée qu'il but fit le plus grand bien à sa gorge sèche, tandis qu'il retournait auprès du journal, et il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de la boire avant de poser ses yeux écarlates sur la une, car il aurait sans nul doute manqué de s'étrangler ou de ne plus se soucier de sa soif. Incrédule, il ramassa _Le Sorcier du soir_ d'un geste brusque et relut trois, quatre puis cinq fois la manchette, mais il ne rêvait pas :

_L'EUROPE ABASOURDIE :_

_L'ACADEMIE DE BEAUXBÂTONS DETRUITE_

_A force de relater la guerre contre les Mangemorts qui sévit sur notre territoire, nous en oublierons presque qu'un drame se produit chaque jour dans chaque pays, mais jamais notre rédaction n'aura relayé une catastrophe invraisemblable comme celle ayant bouleversé la France, puis l'Europe : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, l'école française de sorcellerie, a été attaquée en milieu de matinée et partiellement détruite. Dépêché sur place en urgence, notre envoyé spécial assiste à la conférence du ministre français de la Magie, Raoul Lasalle :_

_« Les Aurors n'en sont encore qu'à une enquête préliminaire, annonce-t-il, profondément choqué. Contrairement à ce que nous pourrions tous craindre, rien n'indique qu'il s'agisse d'un crime perpétré par les mages noirs en activité outre-manche mais d'une horde de créatures magiques encore non identifiées. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce là la première attaque d'« observations » dont Lorca parlait ? Celle que l'Ennemi aurait à cœur à lancer pour évaluer la menace représentée par les sorciers avant de retomber dans le silence ? Il éjecta les questions au loin dans son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture :

_Se rendant dans les environs de Beauxbâtons, notre envoyé spécial se retrouve, comme les autres journalistes, contenu par un important dispositif de sécurité mis en place par les Aurors afin d'empêcher les reporters d'approcher l'école. Antoine Le Fur, chargé de maintenir ce barrage, nous explique :_

_« Nous comprenons parfaitement que la presse ait besoin de relater aussi fidèlement que possible les faits survenus là-bas [Beauxbâtons], déclare-t-il, mais c'est pour le moment impossible. Nous devons sécuriser les ailes détruites pour éviter toute chute des étages, nous assurer que ces créatures ne sont plus dans les parages et prendre le témoignage des professeurs qui ont affronté et survécu aux assaillants. J'ajouterai, à l'attention des photographes, que le carnage qui s'est perpétré dans le parc et à l'intérieur du palais est une chose que nous ne pouvons montrer. Patientez jusqu'à ce que les enseignants aient fini de répondre à nos questions, je suis sûr qu'ils répondront alors aux vôtres. »_

_Attendre n'aura pas été une déception, car quelques minutes seulement après les propos de Le Fur, un cortège de sorciers et de sorcières européens, envoyés par leurs départements de la coopération magique internationale respectifs, se présente à son tour devant le barrage. Kathleen Den, qui faisait parler d'elle au début de l'année dans sa prise de bec d'avec un sorcier marocain tentant de vendre des meubles défectueux sur le sol britannique, compte parmi les nouveaux arrivants :_

_« C'est une catastrophe, bien sûr ! s'exclame-t-elle, bouleversée. Quand nous avons reçu le message du ministère français, Millicent Bagnold m'a aussitôt donné une permission spéciale pour que je prenne un Portoloin à destination de Paris, où j'ai rencontré son homologue pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé… Imaginez donc ! Beauxbâtons est l'une de nos écoles les plus prestigieuses, en Europe, qui irait penser qu'une telle infamie se produirait ?! Et les élèves ? Que vont-ils devenir ? »_

_Avis partagés par ses collègues européens, qui se demandent naturellement si l'école de leur pays ne sera pas elle-même la cible d'une telle tragédie dans un avenir proche. L'attention, toutefois, se détourne bientôt des envoyés des ministères, car les professeurs de Beauxbâtons viennent à notre rencontre, certains plus légèrement blessés que d'autres, mais tous choqués et profondément secoués._

_Notre envoyé spécial rencontre Aurélien Bresch, le directeur de l'Académie. Un bandeau ensanglanté autour de la tête et d'étranges lacérations à l'épaule, il raconte :_

_« Ca peut paraître d'une ironie cruelle, mais nous avons eu de la chance ! Enormément de chance, en fait, car nous avons eu le temps de voir venir ces choses ! Comme à notre habitude, nous profitons du climat estival pour prendre nos repas dans le parc, si bien que nous avons pu réagir à l'instant même où ces créatures ont franchi le portail. Malheureusement, tous les employés ne s'en sont pas sortis aussi bien que nous… »_

_Trois professeurs et le concierge ont, en effet, péri pendant l'affrontement._

_« J'ai enseigné les soins aux créatures magiques pendant quarante ans avant de devenir directeur, j'ai parcouru le monde pour perfectionner mon savoir et je peux vous dire une chose : je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces créatures, pourtant de cinq ou six races différentes. Vous en aviez des petites qui vous avalaient vingt mètres en cinq secondes et vous lacéraient le corps avec une sauvagerie infinie, d'autres aussi grandes que des trolls qui vous tranchaient en trois d'un coup de griffes, de nombreuses autres qui chargeaient comme des sangliers et vous brisaient les jambes si vous aviez le malheur de ne pas faire un écart… Je n'ai pas fait très attention aux autres, j'étais trop occupé à me battre contre ce que j'avais devant moi… »_

_Les autres enseignants semblent avoir vu les créatures ayant échappé au professeur Bresch, notamment ceux s'étant battus dans le palais. Annabelle Chambeau, chargée de la métamorphose, est très légèrement blessée malgré le fait d'avoir évité de justesse d'être ensevelie par les décombres :_

_« Nous avons reçu un soutien d'un homme pour le moins étrange, révèle-t-elle. Le professeur Martinez et moi combattions des créatures simiesques dotées de bulbes… Elles étaient extrêmement agiles, mais dès au premier sort qu'une d'elles reçut, elle a explosé avec une violence inouïe, immédiatement suivie de ses congénères frappés par l'explosion. Avant que nous ne réagissions en essayant de nous protéger, un homme est apparu de nulle part, nous a attrapés et nous a emmenés à l'abri. Il est reparti aussitôt, sans demander son reste. »_

_L'intervention de cet individu, décrit comme un « excentrique aux allures de samouraï et faisant peu de cas de ce que son sabre tranche », semble avoir été la raison principale de la fuite des assaillants._

_« Je crois être le dernier à l'avoir vu, reconnaît l'immense Olympe Maxime, la directrice-adjointe. D'un coup de sabre, il a non seulement tranché en deux une énorme créature velue qui s'attaquait à la façade mais il a aussi détruit une partie de l'aile sud… Il a refait le même coup, en plus impressionnant, en donnant un coup dans le vide : une dizaine de ces bêtes imposantes à trois griffes ont été coupées de part en part… Il est heureux que vous ne soyez pas autorisés à accéder à l'école, car le parc n'est plus qu'un champ de cadavres, de sang et de boyaux… »_

_Rentré en fin d'après-midi, notre envoyé spécial prend les commandes de la rédaction. Malgré nos efforts frénétiques pour essayer d'identifier les créatures décrites par les professeurs survivants, nous sommes bien forcés de reconnaître qu'Aurélien Bresch disait vrai : nos recherches ont été totalement infructueuses. Qu'en est-il de l'homme au sabre ?_

_« C'est un cas difficile à traiter, pour l'heure, admet notre spécialiste juridique. Comment savait-il que Beauxbâtons serait la cible d'une attaque ? Peut-on lui reprocher la destruction de l'aile sud du palais après avoir sauvé deux professeurs, voire davantage, et fait fuir les assaillants ? Il est probable que les Aurors français le rechercheront plus ou moins activement afin d'éclaircir ces questions, mais l'urgence n'en demeure pas moins ces créatures qu'il faut impérativement localiser, attraper, ou même éliminer. »_

_Gageons que les ministères frontaliers de la France se montreront particulièrement attentifs._

Voici donc ce qu'il se passait quand Midori intervenait dans un combat… Le Guard du futur et Lorca n'exagéraient pas sur la réputation du demi-démon aux sandales : non seulement il était assez redouté par les armées de l'Ennemi pour que celles-ci prennent la fuite devant lui, mais en plus il ne se souciait pas de savoir ce qu'il tranchait. La grande question était, cependant, de savoir comment il avait su qu'il y aurait une attaque sur Beauxbâtons. Et quels étaient les pouvoirs de son sabre ? Ooghar, dans son récit de LorMirAl, avait indiqué que Byr ne lui avait conféré qu'une telle capacité magique. Midori aurait-il apporté sa propre touche ?

Toutefois, le plus alarmant les descriptions des créatures lancées sur l'école française. Si des professeurs aussi compétents que ceux d'un collège aussi prestigieux que Beauxbâtons avaient été débordés par les soldats d'Anteras, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si lui-même était identifié comme le Champion d'Alterion avant la rentrée scolaire. Pire, cet assaut avait signalé à Lord Voldemort qu'il existait, quelque part en France, un groupuscule composé de bêtes capables de se montrer dangereuses pour une école de sorcellerie. L'Ennemi serait-il séduit par une alliance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il y trouverait sûrement des intérêts, comme un accès plus rapide aux informations liées à ce monde, ainsi qu'une avant-garde pour son plan de conquête. Restait à espérer que Voldemort n'aurait pas l'idée de signaler la venue d'un immigré en Grande-Bretagne, ou Anteras lui demanderait sûrement de se pencher sur le cas Ethan Potter.

Emergeant de ses pensées, Harry réalisa qu'il regardait sans le voir un entrefilet dont le titre ne manqua pas d'empirer cette édition du _Sorcier du soir_, car annonçant l'assassinat du Sorcier Extraordinaire par les Mangemorts :

_Il avait animé le Chemin de Traverse en occultant tous les autres vendeurs-ambulants, il avait redonné un certain espoir à la communauté sorcière en leur proposant des articles impressionnants, mais c'est malheureusement terminé pour celui dont les marchandises s'étaient arrachées comme des petits pains depuis son apparition : le Sorcier Extraordinaire, alias Lemmy Goldsmith, a été retrouvé mort à l'âge de 29 ans à son domicile de Soho, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de chez lui._

_« Il semble que son meurtre ait été particulièrement violent, nous déclare George Saltswick, chargé de l'enquête. Il ne faut pas s'en étonner : depuis qu'il est apparu, les Aurors n'ont eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il prenait d'énormes risques à défier ainsi les mages noirs. C'est regrettable qu'un homme aussi soucieux de la sécurité de ses concitoyens soit mort, mais je suis à peu près certain que ses clients ne manqueront pas d'avoir une pensée pour lui chaque fois qu'ils poseront les yeux sur les articles qu'ils lui auront achetés. »_

_Fait étrange, les marchandises du Sorcier Extraordinaire semblent être introuvables, mais Saltswick n'ait guère surpris :_

_« L'enquête préliminaire indique que quelqu'un est passé par là avant notre arrivée, peut-être même était-il déjà là quand les Mangemorts ont débarqué, nous annonce-t-il. Complice ou simple opportuniste ? Nous l'ignorons encore, mais il aura du mal à revendre les marchandises disparues. »_

_La Brigade magique, à qui l'enquête a été confiée, appelle toute personne trouvant un article du Sorcier Extraordinaire à vendre à l'en avertir._

Dommage, pensa Harry, mais Saltswick, tout comme Ash avant lui, n'avait pas totalement tort : il était couru d'avance que les Mangemorts ne laisseraient pas cet « affront » impuni. Quant à la tierce personne, elle ressemblait davantage au complice qu'à un témoin. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait conduit les mages noirs jusqu'à Goldsmith. Il ne voyait pas comment, en tout cas, les partisans de Voldemort auraient pu identifier le Sorcier Extraordinaire autrement qu'en obtenant l'aide d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier connaissant sa véritable identité.

Soupirant, Harry reposa le journal. Il avait eu sa dose de mauvaises nouvelles pour la soirée. Finissant malgré tout le verre de jus de citrouille qui ne le tentait plus trop, il posa le gobelet dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et la méditation le fatiguait au plus haut point à chaque fois. Etouffant un nouveau bâillement en passant dans le hall, il monta l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

A sa grande surprise, le lit massif n'était pas inoccupé : assis dessus, son bâton sculpté appuyé contre un mur, Ooghar lisait avec un intérêt limité l'un des magazines d'ameublement qui avaient permis à Harry d'aménager le sous-sol.

− Que… quand êtes-vous arrivé ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

− Quand vous étiez en méditation, répondit Ooghar en reposant le magazine sur la table de chevet. Votre concentration est très impressionnante, Ethan Potter, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous rencontrez des difficultés.

Harry songea que le mage en avait plutôt l'air convaincu.

− En effet. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à discipliner ma magie.

− C'est justement l'une des raisons de ma venue, révéla Ooghar. Dans un accès de négligence, nous avons omis un détail à propos de votre apprentissage, à savoir le régime qu'impose le ministère de la Magie. Contrairement aux sorciers, nos jeunes mages n'ont aucune restriction leur interdisant d'utiliser la magie avant un certain âge. Bien sûr, nous le leur déconseillons en raison des risques que cela présente, mais traditionnellement, les parents font le nécessaire pour que leurs enfants soient aussi souvent que possible en contact avec leur magie pour faciliter leur adaptation aux premiers cours du Cercle des Mages.

− Vous voulez dire que ma magie… fait la tête ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté du mage.

− On peut présenter la chose ainsi. Il faut comprendre que la magie intérieure d'un individu fait partie intégrante de lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on acquiert après un entraînement, il s'agit d'un « membre » aussi naturel qu'une main, un nez, une jambe, etc. L'erreur que commet le ministère de la Magie, c'est qu'il crée un conflit entre le sorcier et sa magie. Midori a sa phrase bien à lui pour la définir : _C'est la femme de votre vie_. Elle partage vos inquiétudes, vos peines, vos joies, mais elle peut aussi se vexer d'un manque d'attention. Six années à apprendre la sorcellerie ne compensent pas onze ans de déni.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Et comment suis-je censé me réconcilier avec ?

− Damar avait rencontré un élève qui se trouvait un peu dans la même situation que vous. En Mirvira, il est très rare qu'un couple de sans-pouvoir donne naissance à un mage. Le garçon passa donc son enfance sans entrer en contact avec sa magie et eut donc un régime scolaire assez particulier. Damar essaya plusieurs choses, jusqu'à trouver la solution : au lieu de tenter de discipliner directement sa magie, il passa par un stade de « présence ».

− Donc, je dois juste entrer en méditation et regarder ma magie ?

− C'est tout à fait ça. Votre magie a sa propre conscience et ses petits caprices : elle a besoin de savoir que vous la voyez et que vous lui témoignez de l'attention, que vous avez besoin d'elle et que vous lui faîtes confiance. L'erreur commune à votre peuple, c'est l'usage de baguettes magiques, qui peuvent lui paraître être une sorte de substitut. Pour rebondir sur la phrase de Midori, imaginez que la femme que vous avez épousée aille voir ailleurs sans même vous le cacher.

− Je ne pourrai jamais abandonner ma baguette, Anteras m'identifierait aussitôt comme…

− Il n'est pas question d'abandonner votre baguette, l'interrompit Ooghar. Même si elle a ses caprices, votre magie sait que vous avez des contraintes et les tolère. Comme vous le faites remarquer, utiliser la magie de Mirvira attirerait l'attention de la communauté estudiantine puis, sûrement, de l'Ennemi. Votre magie demande simplement d'être considérée. Réfléchissez aux six années passées et posez-vous la question de savoir si, une seule fois, vous l'avez privilégiée à votre baguette ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

− Non, reconnut-il.

− Eh bien, il vous faudra changer ça, désormais. J'ignore combien de temps cela vous prendra, car tout dépend du degré de rancune de votre magie, mais je vous recommande de ne pas chercher à la discipliner dès que vous aurez remarqué qu'elle est devenue « stable ». Attendez quelques jours, faîtes-lui sentir votre présence puis, alors, essayez de la modeler. Vous saurez si ça a fonctionné quand elle fera un geste à l'endroit précis où votre volonté lui commandera d'aller. Ensuite – et pas avant –, il vous sera permis de passer au contrôle.

A près d'une semaine et demie de la rentrée, Harry eut la nette certitude qu'il lui faudrait fournir des efforts considérables s'il voulait entamer la partie pratique de l'enseignement de Damar dès les premières semaines de cours. Détail rassurant, il ne pourrait que progresser rapidement avec Lorca, qui pourrait lui prodiguer des conseils tous les jours.

− Une autre raison de ma visite, reprit Ooghar, est l'édition du journal du soir. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, la première attaque de l'Ennemi a provoqué une grande tragédie en France, et il ne s'agit-là que d'une poignée des forces de ses armées… et qu'une démonstration de la forme de magie démoniaque préférée d'Anteras. Nous ne savons pas encore si Lorca doit faire une présentation des gerfauts lancés…

− Gerfauts ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− Ce ne sont pas des créatures naturelles, expliqua le mage avec patience. Elles sont créées par d'odieux procédées, parfois à partir de rien, souvent à partir de prisonniers. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous hésitons encore à autoriser Lorca à les présenter à vos camarades de classe. Si elle révélait des connaissances qui échappent même au ministère de la Magie, elle pourrait s'attirer de sérieux ennuis. Toutefois, nous considérons qu'il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez davantage sur ces bêtes.

Levant un long index pâle, il donna un petit coup dans le vide, comme s'il avait appuyé brièvement sur une sonnette. Cette fois encore, des dessins scintillants se matérialisèrent dans les airs, représentant en détails les créatures décrites dans le corps professoral de Beauxbâtons. Ooghar désigna une petite bestiole chauve, chétive, le ventre rond comme un bébé et ses maigres bras terminés par de petites griffes sans doute très tranchantes.

− Voici un Lorods. Vous l'avez sûrement lu dans le journal, il est extrêmement rapide et prend un plaisir sadique à lacérer, mais ce n'est pas sans raison : ses griffes ont le pouvoir de puiser la magie de sa victime, qui se retrouve bientôt sans force et à sa merci. Déchiqueter est l'une de ses seules passions, avec la vue du sang et se nourrir de magie.

Harry eut une grimace, alors que le mage désignait une grosse bête musculeuse apparemment velue. Une bande de fourrure hirsute cascadait de sa tête jusqu'au bas de son dos, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un phacochère monstrueux et ses épais et longs bras se terminaient par trois grosses griffes.

− C'est la créature qui a blessé Funar ? demanda-t-il en se souvenait des trois lacérations subies par le Nehoryn blessé, lors de sa première rencontre avec Lorca.

− Un Troglon, approuva Ooghar. Leurs griffes sont meurtrières et inoculent un poison à effets lents mais très virulents… si vous avez la chance de leur survivre, bien sûr. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement rapides, mais ils ont une force colossale. Même si Midori n'était pas intervenu pour tuer celui qui s'attaquait à la façade, le Troglon aurait fini par précipiter la chute de l'aile sud de l'école de sorcellerie.

Il montra alors la troisième, aussi étrange que les deux premières. Elle avait un long corps puissant aux pattes noueuses et à la tête reptilienne qui la faisait ressembler à un caméléon, bien que son front fût doté d'une corne en « T » rappelant la gueule d'un requin marteau. Au bout de sa courte queue, Harry remarqua une sphère, semblable à une ampoule.

− Le Romodon constitue probablement la créature la plus faible jamais créée par Anteras, mais il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère pour autant. Sa corne est d'une robustesse que même le sabre de Midori ne peut trancher, sa charge est d'une violence inouïe et, s'il n'est pas difficile à vaincre, sa puissance n'en demeure pas moins égale à celle d'un Troglon lorsqu'il est lancé en pleine course. L'astuce pour le vaincre ou le fuir est de l'esquiver quand il charge, car il lui est très difficile de s'arrêter et ses flancs présentent sa plus grande faiblesse : n'importe quel sortilège, de mage ou de sorcier, peut le neutraliser.

La quatrième créature avait, comme l'avait déclaré le professeur Chambeau, un visage simiesque aux oreilles décollées, de petits épis sur le crâne et le corps d'un singe, bien qu'elle eût des ailes à la place des bras et que son dos fût chargé d'un bulbe ressemblant à un ail.

− La malice dans toute sa splendeur, annonça Ooghar. Le Camali n'est pas une créature agressive, mais plutôt un sacrifice. Elle occupe ses ennemis en battant des ailes, en lui lançant des choses à la tête, en lui faisant des grimaces. Son agilité est une défense à double tranchant : plus elle esquive de sortilèges, plus le bulbe sur son dos gagne en puissance – et plus l'explosion n'en sera que violente. L'erreur commise par les deux professeurs français a été de viser le corps. Souvenez-vous toujours de ça, Ethan Potter : il faut détruire le bulbe avant toute chose, même si celui-ci est à sa puissance maximale. Ca empêchera qu'il explose et ça détruira le Camali. Si vous vous retrouvez seul face à un Camali, fuyez et trouvez quelqu'un qui l'attaquera par-derrière. C'est le meilleur moyen de les vaincre en limitant les dégâts.

Il présenta alors la cinquième créature, qui ne figurait pas dans les témoignages des professeurs français. Elle ressemblait à un homme reptilien, sans nez ni oreilles, mais doté de grandes ailes et de longues griffes.

− Si vous vous souvenez des péripéties de Byr pour trouver l'emplacement de la deuxième Porte du Monde, les Vol'dek se trouvent être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'extrémité orientale de Mirvira était une région très dangereuse. Contrairement à tous les autres assaillants, ils sont les seules créatures qu'Anteras n'a pas créées lui-même. Comme les Lorods, elles puisent la magie avec leurs griffes, mais c'est pour s'offrir des pouvoirs temporaires. Quand elles en ont le temps, elles se repaissent des cadavres des champs de bataille et vident de toute magie les blessés qu'elles peuvent atteindre avant de les achever.

− Répugnant…

− Souhaitez de ne jamais assister à l'un de leurs festins, alors. Elles représentent une menace considérable, si bien que c'est par elles que Midori a commencées son intervention pour limiter les dégâts. Le seul professeur à les avoir affrontés a péri lors de la bataille, sans doute dans l'explosion des Camalis, mais c'est une bonne chose que les autres enseignants n'aient pas eu à se battre contre les Vol'dek.

Harry sentit néanmoins un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Quel genre d'esprit tordu pouvait créer des monstres de ce genre ? se demanda-t-il en regardant les dessins se dissiper dans une volute scintillante.

− Et Midori… reprit-il alors. Comment a-t-il su qu'il y avait une attaque ?

− Selon toute vraisemblance, Alyphar a demandé à Horol de traquer l'Ennemi pour garder un œil sur lui. Peut-être a-t-il eu le pressentiment qu'Anteras ne tarderait pas à lancer sa première offensive. Il aurait toutefois été imprudent de laisser à Horol le soin de surveiller nos ennemis, Midori a donc pris la relève. Le pauvre Prerian ne sait plus où donner de la tête : d'un côté, il est débarrassé de l'« abomination » et d'un autre, il ne reçoit plus d'informations des Nehoryn.

− Il déteste Midori encore plus que les Nehoryn ?

− Les humains de Lorgath ne sont très différents de ceux d'Alterion, dans le sens où ils sont persuadés que leur espèce doit régner sur tous les autres peuples, car prétendument la plus évoluée. Si Anteras n'avait pas fait sa réapparition, Lorgath aurait bientôt été invivable, car les ressources ont été grandement épuisées tout au long des millénaires d'arrogance, d'insouciance, de cupidité et de désir de toujours aller de l'avant, sans même chercher à perfectionner ce qui existait déjà. Pour eux – et pour les peuples magiques de Lorgath –, tout ce qui se rapproche d'un Démon est forcément quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être autorisée à vivre. Pour faire simple, Prerian préférerait épouser une Nehoryn que de reconnaître à Midori le droit d'exister.

Harry secoua la tête, décidément heureux de ne pas avoir rencontré un esprit aussi étriqué. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se renseigner pour deviner que Midori avait sauvé de nombreux soldats de Prerian. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait réussi à ouvrir le portail ayant sauvé l'Alliance ? N'était-ce pas le demi-démon qui avait été le seul en mesure de traverser le portail et rejoindre l'Alterion pour y trouver le Champion ? Que se serait-il passé si Midori n'avait pas existé ?

− Pour revenir à des choses plus générales, poursuivit Ooghar, nous aurons bientôt terminé l'emménagement de l'ensemble de l'Alliance dans les galeries souterraines indiquées par John. Les Nehoryn ont pu retrouver la moitié des divisions perdues de Prerian, ainsi que les survivants des différents villages ayant réussi à franchir le portail. Nous pensons qu'il en reste encore sur le continent, mais nous préférons éviter de trop nous approcher de l'Ennemi pour éviter qu'un espion ne nous remarque et ne découvre que nous sommes réfugiés en Grande-Bretagne.

− Et Prerian ne sait toujours rien, j'imagine.

− Nous avons réussi à lui cacher cette information, Alyphar tient à ce qu'il comprenne l'erreur qu'il commet en doutant de ses alliés, mais je ne tarderai pas à lui révéler que les Nehoryn ont trouvé un endroit où l'Alliance s'est déjà réunie.

Il y avait une faille dans sa stratégie, pensa Harry, qui imaginait très bien Prerian s'indigner qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu plus tôt de l'existence de ces galeries souterraines. Cependant, quelque chose lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

− Et le ministère de la Magie ? Vous comptez lui expliquer la situation ?

− C'est un débat encore en cours, reconnut Ooghar. Prerian pense que nous ferions mieux de l'avertir pour nous assurer un soutien au plus vite et, ainsi, obtenir des informations qui nous auraient échappé, mais Alyphar est contre. Il préfère que nous attendions que l'Ennemi atteigne la Grande-Bretagne et lance ses premières attaques pour que nous puissions nous révéler au grand jour et, avec de la chance, convaincre le ministère de nous accorder une certaine confiance quand nous le rencontrerons enfin. Si nous accumulons l'apparition de créatures inconnues dans ce monde, nous obtiendrons sûrement une écoute un peu plus attentive que si nous nous présentions demain.

Harry songea que le plan d'Alyphar était le meilleur. Si lui-même n'avait pas fait un voyage temporel juste avant qu'il soit informé de l'existence du LorMirAl et de la guerre démoniaque s'étant produite des millénaires auparavant, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un canular raconté par un vieil homme sénile bon à interner à Ste Mangouste.

− Bien, dit Ooghar, je crois que je vais retourner auprès de Prerian avant qu'il ne me soupçonne d'avoir rencontré Alyphar, et non vous. Avez-vous des questions, Ethan Potter ?

− Heu… dit Harry en réfléchissant très vite. Oui ! Il semblerait que les mages noirs s'intéressent à moi. Des voisins m'ont rendu visite, il y a deux semaines, pour m'avertir que des hommes louches menaçaient les familles pour les obliger à aider les Mangemorts dans certaines de leurs opérations. Il y a trois jours, un sorcier est venu sonner chez moi. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est représenté depuis, car j'ai passé la plupart de mes journées en méditation, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des vacances… ou si Voldemort ne va pas commanditer une visite musclée…

Le mage passa une main dans sa grande barbe grise, l'air songeur.

− Il est vrai que nous aurions des problèmes si les mages noirs venaient à devenir une menace pour vous, admit-il. J'ignore ce que Lorca prévoit pour vous, Ethan Potter, mais je ne manquerai pas de demander à Midori, à son retour, de lui transmettre un message. Pour l'heure, restez discret autant que possible. Si vous neutralisiez cet homme, le Sorcier Noir vous compterait automatiquement comme l'un de ses ennemis.

− Et si je subis une intrusion ?

− Essayez de calmer les choses. La prochaine fois que j'entrerai en contact avec Cataara, je lui demanderai de solliciter une aide de Sorva, il chargera sûrement un Nehoryn de surveiller votre domaine pour prévenir toute attaque.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en croisant les doigts pour que Lorca réponde rapidement.

− Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda Ooghar d'un ton aimable.

− Heu… répéta Harry. L'occlumancie.

Ooghar plissa légèrement les yeux comme si le mot lui rappelait quelque chose.

− Ah, oui, John m'a parlé du problème que représenterait un… legilimens, je crois… s'il entrait dans votre esprit. Nous ne possédons pas ce genre de discipline, en Mirvira, mais si nous le souhaitons, nous pouvons utiliser notre magie intérieure afin d'interdire l'accès à nos pensées. Savez-vous comment ?

Harry réfléchit. Il était beaucoup trop pour qu'il tente quelque chose avec la Sixième et la Septième Loi, donc…

− La magie oculaire ? tenta-t-il.

− Vous avez retenu vos leçons, le félicita Ooghar avec un sourire. Effectivement, quand vous aurez appris à contrôler votre magie, vous pourrez former un écran au niveau de vos yeux afin que ces legilimens ne puissent s'introduire dans votre esprit. Ca vous demandera un peu de travail pour réussir à le maintenir, mais si vous vous entraînez suffisamment, ça deviendra une sorte de réflexe dès que vous vous lèverez. Pour l'heure, concentrez-vous sur la discipline.

− D'accord, merci.

− C'est tout naturel.

Et Ooghar se volatilisa comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion.


	10. La cité souterraine

_Avant d'entamer ce troisième chapitre sur la magie de perception, rappelons ce que nous avons vu dans les deux premiers. Nous savons qu'il s'agit d'une magie spirituelle, à l'instar de la Septième Loi, qui nécessite que le jeune mage concentre son pouvoir dans son cerveau pour en développer les capacités sensorielles. Celles-ci, souvenons-nous, sont le toucher, l'odorat, l'ouïe et la vue. Nous avons également appris, dans le second chapitre, le processus permettant d'activer un premier sens. A l'occasion de cette leçon, nous détaillerons les possibilités qu'offre la perception._

_Tout comme la Première Loi est la plus riche, le toucher offre de nombreuses opportunités quand il est soumis à la magie de perception. Il n'est pas seulement question de mieux apprécier la douceur d'un textile, comparer deux choses pour savoir laquelle est la plus froide ou sentir une irrégularité que l'œil nu ne peut distinguer : il est également question de déceler une anomalie sans même avoir à entrer en contact avec un objet. S'il n'est pas nécessaire de plonger une main dans un feu pour savoir que c'est brûlant, il n'est pas non plus obligatoire de toucher un mur pour prendre conscience qu'un enchantement le protège. La grande difficulté que rencontrera l'élève sera de faire la part des choses – par exemple : cette plume a-t-elle été ensorcelée ou sa chaleur s'explique-t-elle par une longue exposition au soleil ?_

_La magie olfactive, comme nous le savons maintenant, est l'une des Lois les plus pauvres. A part permettre au jeune mage à apprécier davantage les parfums d'un mets, d'un champ de fleurs ou un vent marin, entre autres choses, l'odorat ne lui sert pas à grand-chose. Toutefois, grâce à la perception, il est possible d'exacerber son flair pour sentir les « fantômes » de toute senteur. L'exemple le plus concret et récurrent que nous pourrions donner est l'enquête suivant une agression d'un élève : la peau, les cheveux, les vêtements de l'auteur du méfait ont tous une odeur particulière que l'on peut suivre depuis la scène du « crime » pour remonter jusqu'à lui, à condition bien sûr de ne pas trop tarder à entamer les investigations. La difficulté sera toujours de s'y retrouver parmi tous les parfums qui peuvent s'entremêler._

_L'ouïe, rappelons-le, fait l'objet d'une magie encore plus pauvre que l'odorat. Si nous l'incluons dans les sens à solliciter grâce à la perception, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle bénéficie d'une plus grande portée. Il est cependant nécessaire de faire la part des choses : bien qu'elle n'ait que cet avantage quand elle est développée par la perception, elle présente une défense non négligeable. Nombre d'élèves et de mages ont échappé à des agressions sournoises en entendant une chaussure suspecte grincer derrière eux. _

_Si l'on pourrait aussi s'étonner de la présence de la vue dans les sens à développer avec la perception, il faut, cette fois-ci, examiner plus attentivement les avantages que les yeux peuvent offrir. Il ne s'agit plus d'accroître son champ de vision, dans ce contexte, mais de percevoir ce que nous ne saurions voir en temps normal. C'est en associant les magies de perception et visuelle que les sortilèges de Révélation, par exemple, deviennent de réels atouts, mais nous y reviendrons dans le douzième chapitre. Réitérons toutefois l'avertissement habituel : utilisez la magie visuelle à bon escient, car un éblouissement pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur votre vue._

_Pour clore ce chapitre, intéressons-nous à la magie de perception dans son ensemble, quand tous les sens sont développés. Si elle n'offre aucune arme dans un combat, elle représente une défense optimale. Aucune attaque – qu'elle soit lancée dans le dos, frontale ou surprise – ne surprendra un mage sachant employer la perception correctement. Les élèves du 5__ème__ Cercle, pour donner un exemple concret, abandonnent l'idée même de se tendre des embuscades dès que leurs rivaux maîtrisent bien la magie de perception._

Harry songea que la magie de perception lui serait décidément bien utile à Poudlard, mais encore fallait-il qu'il apprenne à contrôler la sienne. A deux jours de la rentrée, le désespoir le gagnait lentement : suivant les conseils d'Ooghar, il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec sa magie intérieure, les écharpes de brume scintillante ayant disparu, mais il lui fallait la discipliner, puis la contrôler avec l'encens puis sans les senteurs – chose qui lui paraissait impossible avant le 1er septembre. Or, il savait qu'il serait passé au crible par le regard perçant et étincelant de Dumbledore à l'instant même où la file des nouveaux élèves ferait face à la table des professeurs, lors de la Répartition. Comment était-il censé faire pour protéger son esprit ? Il n'aurait même pas le temps de préparer une potion pour en interdire l'accès, si tant est qu'il en existait une.

Quittant son fauteuil en refermant le grimoire vert, il alla le ranger avec les autres livres traitant de la magie de perception, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le portail de sa propriété. Lorca ne lui avait toujours donné aucune consigne quant à ce qu'il lui fallait faire si le mage noir revenait sonner chez lui, tout comme il ignorait totalement si un Nehoryn surveillait les grilles du domaine. Depuis la dernière visite d'Ooghar, en fait, Harry n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'Alliance, mais il ne s'en alarmait pas : après tout, il avait passé deux semaines entre la venue de Lorca et celle du mage.

Toutefois, il apparut qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre aussi longtemps avant d'entendre à nouveau parler de l'Alliance, car il vit un reflet dans la vitre et se retourna sur une jeune femme joliment potelée, les cheveux blond-roux et le visage picté de taches de rousseur d'une oreille à l'autre. Son accoutrement ne ressemblait ni à celui des Nehoryn, ni celui des mages : par-dessus sa robe bleu pâle, elle portait un corset en peau de daim et, à ses pieds, de simples ballerines.

− Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur la porte et mit ses mains en coupe devant sa bouche :

− Vallys, il est là ! cria-t-elle.

− Heu… dit Harry, dubitatif.

− Oh, c'est vrai ! s'excusa la jeune femme. Je suis Ily, de Portagyr, en Lorgath. Tu es Ethan Potter, bien sûr. Pardonne mon intrusion, mais le seigneur Prerian tient une importante réunion à laquelle tu es convié. Mais d'abord…

Elle jeta un œil vers le couloir d'où s'éleva, un instant plus tard, une sorte de frottement discret. Harry n'eut pas même pas à faire un pas pour rejoindre la prénommée Ily, car l'origine du bruit entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque, sous le regard très impressionné de l'habitant. C'était un serpent épais comme un cou, aux écailles rouge sombre, qui mesurait un bon mètre. De curieux ailerons en éventail encadraient sa tête ovale, alors que ses yeux jaunâtres étaient fendus non seulement à la verticale, mais aussi à l'horizontale.

La créature tourna sa tête écailleuse vers Harry en dardant sa langue fourchue.

− _Un fourchu, un fourchu, un fourchu !_ siffla-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

− Un fourchu ?

Ily parut surprise, mais elle rayonna l'instant d'après.

− Ooooh, dit-elle d'un air réjoui, je comprends mieux pourquoi le seigneur Ooghar affirmait que Vallys serait très heureuse avec toi !

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

− Vallys est le cadeau d'anniversaire que mes amis et moi avons voulu te faire. Comme nous savons que tu es seul, chargé d'une importante mission et que tu as à peu près notre âge, nous avons choisi de t'offrir un présent. Ca n'a pas été facile d'en trouver un, car nous ignorons ce qui plaît aux gens d'Alterion, mais le seigneur Ooghar nous a recommandé de t'offrir un peu de compagnie. Grâce au seigneur Midori, nous avons pu établir quel darderan te conviendrait le mieux.

− Darderan ?

− Ce sont des créatures très appréciées, en Lorgath, expliqua Ily. Ce sont même les seules que nous avons emmenées avec nous dans notre fuite. Elles sont très intelligentes, ont des pouvoirs étonnants et n'aspirent qu'à trouver un compagnon, même si Vallys est sans conteste la plus capricieuse. Ca fait trois ans que nous essayons de lui trouver un ami, mais elle a rejeté tous ceux qui la voulaient. Le seigneur Ooghar a donc demandé au seigneur Midori de faire le test de compatibilité, qui s'est avéré très positif.

Harry n'était pas sûr de tout bien comprendre, mais il ne posa aucune question. Ily s'accroupit pour encourager Vallys à se rapprocher de lui, et la créature rampa vers le sorcier. Arrivée à ses pieds, elle se hissa jusqu'à sa main et darda sa langue sur sa peau, comme pour savoir quel goût il avait, puis agita le bout de sa queue.

− Oho ! s'enthousiasma Ily. On dirait que tu lui plais. Reste calme, Vallys va te marquer.

− Me marquer ?

− Rien de douloureux, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais Vallys ne parut guère pressée, car elle continua à darder sa langue contre la main de Harry. Que cherchait-elle ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'elle plongea soudainement, crochets sortis, pour refermer sa mâchoire sur son poignet. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que la créature s'écartait déjà et retombait. Comme l'avait dit Ily, il n'avait rien senti. Quand il regarda son poignet, en outre, il ne vit aucune blessure, juste une petite tache noire qui se répandait sur sa peau en dessinant un tatouage de serpent stylisé.

Ily s'approcha immédiatement pour observer la marque, l'air très professionnel.

− Parfait ! déclara-t-elle. Vallys ne t'a pas encore attribué le droit de faire appel à son statut de matriarche, mais tu disposes d'ores et déjà de sa complicité. Tu n'auras pas besoin de la nourrir, elle trouve sa nourriture elle-même, mais si ses écailles se mettent à virer au vert, il faudra que tu lui donnes un bain à base d'eau, bien sûr, mais aussi de terre et de sang de souris. Je te donnerai sa fiche de traitement quand tu ressortiras de la réunion, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se tourna vers Vallys.

− Tu viens avec nous ?

A la propre surprise de Harry, la créature hocha la tête en faisant non.

− Elle comprend…

− Vallys est une matriarche, c'est-à-dire qu'elle possède de très grands pouvoirs que n'ont pas les autres darderans. Elle ne comprend pas _toutes_ les subtilités des langues humaines et magiques, mais elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre les phrases plutôt simples.

Assez impressionné, Harry regarda la créature prendre congé, ondulant sur le sol pour partir soit à la chasse, soit découvrir son nouveau domicile. Il reporta son attention sur Ily lorsqu'il la vit subitement plonger une main dans le décolleté de sa robe sans paraître soucieuse de savoir s'il ne chercherait pas à en profiter, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle en tira une petite dague et vint se placer à côté de lui. Dégainant, elle le saisit par le bras et brandit sa lame.

− _Kotros !_

L'effet fut immédiat : la lame émit une lueur aveuglante, Harry se sentit soulever par une immense main invisible, puis ses pieds heurtèrent un sol dur. Battant des paupières, ébloui, il distingua peu à peu le nouveau décor qui se présentait devant lui. Ils se trouvaient à présent au pied d'une immense montagne dont le sommet disparaissait derrière les nuages. Il remarqua des traces rectilignes sur la pelouse et la terre, comme si des véhicules à roues minces et lourdement chargés étaient passés par là récemment.

Lâchant Harry, Ily rengaina sa dague et la remit dans son décolleté, puis elle l'entraîna droit vers un contrefort.

− Votre technique de transplanage est plus agréable que la nôtre, dit-il.

− A condition de fermer les yeux.

Se faire éblouir paraissait être un moindre mal, aux yeux de Harry, qui ne s'habituait toujours pas à la sensation étouffante, écrasante, du transplanage sorcier. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, car ils arrivèrent devant une paroi qui semblait avoir grandement souffert au fil du temps. Elle était pleine de fissures et de teintes diverses. Ily n'hésita pas et passa à travers, prenant Harry de court, mais il la suivit et sentit une fraîcheur intense lorsqu'il franchit l'enchantement. A sa grande surprise, le soleil étincelait toujours, brûlant, alors qu'ils s'avançaient sur un sentier de pierre bordé de potagers parcourus par des hommes noirs robustes et vêtus de peaux.

− Nous ne sommes pas dans la montagne ? demanda-t-il.

− Si, répondit Ily, mais les mages ont translucidé le plafond pour que les Palants puissent cultiver des ressources pour toute l'Alliance. Ils sont très populaires, aussi bien en tant que cultivateurs qu'en tant que guerriers. A mon arrivée, on m'a donnée à boire une soupe de courges palantes… maintenant, j'en prends une tous les midis tellement c'est bon.

− Tu es arrivée quand ?

− Début achor… je crois que ça s'appelle « oute »…

− Août, rectifia Harry avec un sourire.

Il remarqua, malgré son intérêt pour la conversation, que les champs s'étendaient sur une longue distance, car il leur fallut un moment pour atteindre une haute ouverture naturelle qui donnait sur une vaste caverne. Ily s'arrêta dès qu'ils la passèrent, comme pour offrir à Harry le loisir d'admirer l'endroit, et elle eut bien fait car il eut peine à croire ce qui s'étendait quelques mètres plus bas.

Sous une obscurité masquant le plafond et de laquelle émergeaient des stalactites de toutes tailles, un véritable petit village s'étendait à leurs pieds. Des maisons carrées, toutes similaires dans leur modestie, s'étageaient de chaque côté du sentier pour s'élever jusqu'aux parois abruptes de la caverne. Des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes de mage se réunissaient dans les zones libres, certains plaquant une main contre les murs pour en faire jaillir, dans un grondement sonore, d'énormes blocs de pierre parfaitement taillée que les autres, avec leurs seules paumes, transformaient en maisonnettes. Des civils Nehoryn, dont les vêtements étaient nettement plus légers que ceux des mages ou des membres de l'unité d'Alyphar, déchargeaient les gros chariots qui avaient laissé l'empreinte de leurs roues à l'extérieur de la montagne, tandis que des femmes de Lorgath faisaient la distribution d'innombrables choses : savons, linges propres, habits neufs, légumes, fruits, eau, pains, flacons de potions, ou bien même de simples bandes de soin. Des créatures magiques étaient également présentes : un vieillard attirait tant bien que mal des sortes de chèvres dorées à trois cornes vers un enclos gardé par une espèce de chien à six pattes, tandis qu'un énorme lapin d'un mètre de haut cavalait après des enfants nus qu'il attrapait avec ses pattes et ses oreilles pour les jeter dans un large bain de fortune, où les mères s'affairaient à les laver.

Ily pouffa de rire, visiblement amusée par l'expression mi-émerveillée, mi-incrédule de Harry, puis elle l'encouragea à lui emboîter le pas le long du chemin qui descendait jusqu'à la petite cité.

− Les galeries comportent vingt-trois cavernes comme celle-ci, annonça-t-elle. Malgré les dissensions entre les chefs, ils se comprennent très bien lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider les différents peuples réfugiés. Les Palants nous fournissent en nourriture, tu as pu le constater, mais il y a aussi les Nehoryn qui se chargent des soins et des forges, les Umidareens qui s'occupent des habits et de l'approvisionnement en eau, les mages qui créent les maisons et les produits alimentaires de base, les soldats de Lorgath et leurs femmes qui assurent respectivement la sécurité et la distribution des denrées, etc.

− Toute l'Alliance est réunie ?

− Pas encore. Je crois que les Nehoryn recherchent toujours l'unité de Yoreth, il manque trois divisions de Lorgath et il me semble que le seigneur Ooghar a confié à l'unité de Larissa le soin de retrouver les villages d'Icante, de Delban et de Woryhs. Nous avons été rejoints avant-hier par les Sedulans, au plus grand plaisir des hommes, ajouta Ily en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré, et j'ai cru comprendre que l'unité de Cerothym escortait actuellement la division de Renigos.

Ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Harry à s'y retrouver, car il ignorait totalement toutes les facettes de l'Alliance. Il soupçonnait certes que tout ce qui répondait au nom d' « unité » était Nehoryn, mais les villages cités par Ily lui étaient inconnus, comme ce qu'étaient les Sedulans, bien qu'il eût nettement compris qu'il s'agissait de femmes séduisantes très populaires auprès des hommes.

Toutefois, il ne se soucia pas de ces informations qu'il ne comprenait pas, car ils traversèrent le petit village, Harry lançant des regards curieux dans tous les sens. Les maisons paraissaient avoir la même configuration : l'entrée officiait aussi comme salon et cuisine, alors que les pièces protégées par des murs occupaient l'autre moitié des bâtiments et se partageaient parfois par des familles ayant recueilli des orphelins, par des amis de longue date ou par des veuves ou des veufs pouvant héberger la moindre personne.

− Vous semblez avoir été nombreux à passer le portail, fit remarquer Harry.

− Plus que nous ne l'imaginions, admit Ily. Il régnait une telle confusion à la bataille du portail qu'il était difficile de savoir combien nous étions à l'avoir franchi, mais après l'attaque de l'Ennemi sur cette école de sorcellerie, Alyphar a demandé aux meilleurs Nehoryn d'aller enquêter près de la Porte du Monde.

− Elle se trouve où, cette Porte du Monde ?

− Je crois que vous l'appelez la Forêt Noire, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils sortirent du petit village et franchirent une nouvelle arcade. La seconde caverne semblait réservée aux mages, car toutes les personnes que Harry aperçut portaient des robes. Des enfants déjà adaptés à leur nouveau lieu de résidence se concertaient tout près pour savoir qui jouerait quel rôle, démontrant la popularité de certains personnages, notamment Midori, Alyphar, un certain Carstar et Lorca, dont les rôles furent vivement disputés jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme décide d'intervenir pour être juge.

Alors qu'ils longeaient la « grand-rue » de la seconde caverne, Harry put constater que bien des choses différenciaient cette communauté à celle des sorciers. On n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne à accomplir des tâches simples, au lieu de faciliter les choses à l'aide de la magie. Un homme robuste déchargeait ainsi un chariot à mains nues, des amis montaient à la force de leur sueur et de leurs bras des étals sur lesquels ils pourraient proposer leurs marchandises, des femmes n'hésitent pas à sortir un sein en public pour nourrir leur nourrisson affamé, des personnes tenant à avoir leur propre potager n'utilisait la magie que pour créer des soleils artificiels avant de s'atteler manuellement à la semence de leurs graines.

Atteignant la sortie du deuxième village, Ily bifurqua soudainement, snobant l'ouverture menant à la troisième caverne, et entraîna Harry vers une arche plus petite qui menait à une grotte beaucoup plus petite que les précédentes salles. A l'intérieur, nulle maison, seulement une grande tente gardée par des hommes solidement bâtis vêtus d'armures blanches sur lesquelles un bien étrange blason noir figurait : il s'agissait d'une créature ressemblant à un assemblage d'une tête reptilienne, semblable à celle d'un darderan, et d'un corps de poisson à quatorze nageoires et pourvus de grandes ailes d'aigle.

− Qu'est-ce ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient des marches naturelles. Le dessin ?

− Sogoro, répondit Ily à voix basse. Pendant la Guerre Démoniaque, il lutta contre Anteras et périt en détruisant une bonne partie de ses forces maritimes. En hommage à son sacrifice, le Haut-Roi le choisit comme symbole de la victoire sur Anteras, et il orne depuis les armures des divisions royales.

Ils passèrent devant les gardes, dont Harry sentit les regards quelque peu déconcertés. A l'évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le Champion d'Alterion soit aussi mince et jeune, mais ledit « élu » ne leur accorda aucune importance et entra dans la tente à la suite d'Ily. Quelques chaises inoccupées étaient alignées contre les murs de toile. Au centre, une longue table aux pieds effilés était surchargée de parchemins et concentrait toute l'attention d'Alyphar, d'Ooghar et de Lorca.

− J'ai amené Ethan, seigneur Alyphar.

− Merci, Ily, répondit le Nehoryn. Peux-tu prévenir Prerian que la réunion peut commencer ?

− J'y vais de ce pas, seigneur.

Et elle ressortit de la tente, alors que Harry s'approchait de la table pour observer les parchemins. Certains contenaient tout simplement des ordres, d'autres des rapports, mais les derniers ne manquèrent pas de le surprendre : des plans de Londres, de son réseau ferroviaire, des côtes orientales de l'Angleterre et même une carte détaillée de la vallée où se situaient Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il.

− C'est l'une des raisons de votre convocation, Ethan Potter, dit Alyphar. L'unité d'Erigor, chargée de surveiller le littoral, a transmis un rapport indiquant que des espions de l'Ennemi avaient atteint les côtes sud-orientales de la Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, si Anteras reste fidèle à lui-même, mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque.

− Qu'entendez-vous par « fidèle à lui-même » ?

− Sa première attaque mise à part, Anteras n'agit que lorsqu'il a repéré les grandes villes, expliqua Ooghar. Il l'a fait quand il était en Lorgath, puis en Mirvira. Fort heureusement, l'Alterion est rempli de vastes cités, ce qui devrait le ralentir, mais s'il l'a déjà compris, il renoncera à ses éclaireurs terrestres et privilégiera les aériens.

− Comme les Vol'dek…

− En effet, dit Alyphar, mais les Vol'dek ne sont pas les pires éclaireurs d'Anteras. Ils sont incapables de faire la différence entre un sans-pouvoir et un mage ou un sorcier tant qu'ils ne leur enfoncent pas leurs griffes dans le corps. Les Sondeurs, par contre, peuvent déceler tout phénomène magique sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Si jamais ils survolaient une région de Grande-Bretagne que traverse au même moment le train allant à Poudlard, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les plans.

− Vous avez l'intention d'escorter le Poudlard Express, en somme, dit-il.

− Avec un _minimum_ de forces, dit une voix très grave.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la tente, que venait de franchir un colosse. Haut de plus de deux mètres, carré, son visage dur garni d'une barbe blonde foisonnante, assortie à ses cheveux courts, était marqué d'une longue balafre luisante qui avait failli lui coûter son œil droit. Le regard aigu, sévère, autoritaire et d'un gris d'étain, l'homme portait une épée longue et large ainsi qu'une armure noire représentant un Sogoro doré.

Prerian rejoignit la table en observant Harry. Malgré la totale absence d'émotion dans son regard, le sorcier eut la très nette impression que le colosse considérait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la carrure d'un Champion.

− J'imagine, dit Prerian en portant son attention sur Alyphar, que vous avez eu assez de temps pour établir votre plan ?

− En effet. Albus Dumbledore ne sous-estimant pas le risque d'une attaque, soit des mages noirs soit des « créatures ayant attaqué Beauxbâtons », il a demandé à plusieurs professeurs de faire le trajet avec les élèves. Lorca en sera, mais comme nous ne souhaitons pas qu'elle attire l'attention avec des connaissances qui échappent même au ministère de la Magie, j'ai envoyé un message à Midori pour qu'il accompagne le train. Je mobiliserai également l'unité de Bokeem dans les montagnes du nord afin qu'ils prennent tout ennemi à revers, si besoin est.

Prerian fronça les sourcils.

− Cette abo… _Midori_ est un danger pour ses ennemis comme pour ses alliés, Alyphar ! Il serait capable de tuer la moitié de ces jeunes sorciers ! Ecartez-le de ce projet et préférez-lui quelqu'un comme Garwir !

Alyphar parut sur le point de soupirer de lassitude, mais il se retint.

− Fort bien, abdiqua-t-il, je chargerai Garwir d'accompagner le train et trouverai une autre mission à donner à Midori… en admettant qu'il soit d'humeur à en mener une le jour venu.

− Il reste malgré tout un problème, dit Prerian. Si attaque du train il y a, l'Ennemi saura que nous sommes dans ce pays.

− En vérité, intervint Ooghar, il semblerait qu'il existe réellement un livre faisant état de LorMirAl. Le Guide m'a prévenu, hier soir, que le ministère grec de la Magie avait confirmé à la Confédération internationale des sorciers qu'il existait un livre abordant les créatures utilisées par Anteras lors de la Guerre Démoniaque. C'est un ouvrage extrêmement rare, apparemment, mais il est bel et bien réel. C'est également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons demandé à Ethan Potter de venir.

− Quel est le rapport ?

− Ethan connaît Poudlard, dit Lorca.

Harry nota aussitôt qu'elle avait arrêté d'ajouter son nom après son prénom, comme le faisaient les autres, mais il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi sa connaissance de Poudlard pourrait aider. Cependant, Prerian parut comprendre quelque chose, car ses yeux gris se plissèrent sensiblement.

− C'est donc à ça que cette… _chose_ doit servir ?!

− Je connais Midori depuis près de trois cents ans, je sais que lorsqu'il prend des initiatives, il y a une bonne raison cachée derrière, dit Alyphar d'un ton serein. S'il nous affirme que Mashiro doit rencontrer Ethan Potter pour trouver ce livre, alors je le crois sur parole.

Prerian eut une brève expression dédaigneuse, comme s'il jugeait la confiance d'Alyphar en Midori déplacée, voire même malsaine et naïve. Il attrapa tout de même un parchemin vierge et une plume, dont il trempa la pointe dans une fiole d'encre, pour rédiger une sorte de compte-rendu de cette première partie de la réunion, puis il se redressa en posant le parchemin dans un coin.

− Ethan Potter, que pensez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore ? reprit-il d'un ton impérieux.

− C'est un homme en qui on peut faire confiance, répondit Harry. Dans ce monde, sa seule existence encourage Voldemort à ne pas…

− Qui ?

− Le Sorcier Noir à ne pas trop s'approcher de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Plus que le ministère de la Magie, il sera un très précieux allié à l'Alliance quand l'Ennemi arrivera en Grande-Bretagne. Ce n'est pas un homme qui laisse Poudlard sans être sûr que l'école bénéficie des meilleures défenses. Il possède en outre de très nombreuses relations.

Prerian resta longuement silencieux, visiblement perdu dans d'intenses réflexions.

− Pensez-vous qu'il croirait à LorMirAl ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rester silencieux. Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit, ne jugeant pas les apparences et ne se satisfaisant qu'après avoir obtenu des preuves. Il était également doté d'une intuition hors-du-commun, même si elle ne lui avait d'aucun secours en accordant sa confiance à Rogue...

− Le convaincre verbalement ne serait sûrement pas facile, à moins qu'il ne pénètre dans l'esprit d'une personne originaire de Mirvira ou de Lorgath, reconnut-il. Mais le connaissant un peu, je suis certain que l'attaque de Beauxbâtons le fait cogiter, qu'il envisage toutes sortes d'éventualités et qu'il est prêt à entendre toute histoire invraisemblable pour expliquer l'existence des créatures d'Anteras.

− Bien, dit Prerian. Quand le moment sera venu, Ethan Potter, vous serez notre porte-parole auprès de cet homme. Mais ne lui révélez rien tant que vous n'aurez pas reçu le signal, quand bien même l'Ennemi détruirait la moitié de ce pays d'ici là. En tant que « preuve », je pense que nous pourrions solliciter l'intervention de Midori.

− Ce serait une bonne chose, approuva Ooghar. Son sabre lui permet de voyager à travers toutes les protections possibles et imaginables, il appuierait sans nul doute les propos d'Ethan Potter en faisant une apparition remarquée.

Prerian prit un nouveau parchemin vierge et inscrivit une nouvelle note. Harry le regarda écrire d'étranges symboles, avant de sursauter lorsqu'une étreinte lui enserra doucement les hanches. Baissant les yeux, il regarda, incrédule, Vallys s'enrouler tout autour de lui pour se hisser jusqu'à ses épaules. Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

− _Hedwige a remarqué un homme suspect venu sonner chez toi_.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que venait de lui dire la darderan. Elle connaissait Hedwige et la comprenait, en plus de comprendre le langage humain ? A quel point cette créature était-elle intelligente ?

− Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé un compagnon, Vallys, remarqua Prerian.

La créature acquiesça avec vigueur.

− Que vous a-t-elle dit, Ethan Potter ? demanda Ooghar, perspicace.

− Il semblerait que le probable mage noir soit revenu.

− C'est précisément le dernier point que nous devions aborder, signala Prerian.

Il fouilla les parchemins sur la table, en roulant certains, en écartant simplement d'autres. Trouvant celui qui l'intéressait, il le consulta rapidement.

− A quoi ressemblait cet homme ? demanda-t-il.

− _Châtain, 1m76, pâle, avec une cicatrice au menton,_ indiqua Vallys.

Harry, bien que surpris par la précision sur la taille, répéta mot pour mot la description de la darderan. Prerian hocha la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux parcourant de nouveau le parchemin.

− Le même homme depuis la semaine dernière, annonça-t-il. Dans son rapport, Sorva indique que cet individu est venu une fois tous les deux jours, Ethan Potter. Par chance, ses sortilèges de Détection de Présence n'ont pu lui indiquer que vous étiez bien là grâce à vos méditations, mais puisqu'il reste seulement deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire, nous pouvons penser qu'il se montrera plus insistant. Pour ma part, je pense que vous devriez le rencontrer. Qu'en est-il des autres ?

− Nous sommes d'accord, assura Alyphar.

− Attendez, _attendez_ ! s'exclama Harry. Cet homme va venir me menacer si je ne rejoins pas les Serpentard ! Je n'ai aucun désir d'aider Volde… le Sorcier Noir à faire pression sur des familles en agressant leurs enfants ! J'ai rencontré des voisins et ils ont réchappé à ces menaces grâce à l'ignorance des Mangemorts sur les projets du ministère…

− La guerre nécessite des sacrifices, l'interrompit Prerian.

− La guerre nécessite de _reconnaître_ la _valeur_ de ses _alliés_, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Prerian lui lança un regard noir mais, du coin de l'œil, Harry eut la très nette impression de percevoir un sourire d'Ooghar.

− N'oubliez pas que je suis ici contre ma volonté : je vous aiderai, mais je ne suis pas un vulgaire pantin que l'on manipule à sa guise. Donnez-moi une seule _bonne_ raison d'accueillir cet homme !

− Je vous la donnerai, déclara Lorca.

Surpris, Harry tourna son regard écarlate vers la Nehoryn.

− _Cette femme…_ dit Vallys. _Elle a quelque chose en tête_.

− Laquelle ? interrogea Harry.

− Vous la connaîtrez en temps voulu, décréta Lorca.

Harry eut subitement l'impression de se retrouver face au professeur McGonagall et n'insista pas, même si ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

− Amène-le à Mashiro, dit Alyphar à l'adresse de la belle Nehoryn.

Lorca hocha la tête et rejoignit Harry, l'entraînant à sa suite à l'extérieur de la tente. A l'étonnement du sorcier, la darderan qui occupait ses épaules perdit du poids et rétrécit pour devenir un petit serpent à peine assez grand pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Vallys glissa sa queue dans le col de la robe de sorcier de son nouvel ami, ses yeux aux pupilles en croix fixant sans ciller le dos de la belle Nehoryn.

− Qui est Mashiro ? demanda Harry.

Ils franchirent une ouverture située à l'opposé de celle qu'Ily et lui avaient passée pour rejoindre la tente. Là encore, Harry put découvrir une grande caverne où s'était bâtie une petite ville, essentiellement peuplée de réfugiés de Lorgath, car habillés de la même façon qu'Ily. Dagues, poignards, couteaux et épées étaient glissés dans les décolletés, les fourreaux attachés aux chevilles ou dans les ceintures. Une femme releva sa robe si haut que des hommes se détournèrent de leurs tâches pour lancer un coup d'œil appréciateur à sa longue jambe blanche, alors qu'elle tirait une lame qu'elle brandit sur la façade de sa maison pour la colorer d'un bleu brillant.

Tellement concentré sur son observation de la magie de Lorgath, Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Lorca lui disait :

− C'est une Misuke. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Midori s'est trompé de direction quand il est arrivé à votre époque. Il ne s'est pas seulement entiché d'une ancienne mode de ce pays que vous appelez « Japon », il a également détecté une montagne dont un versant était soumis à une étrange magie. Après l'attaque de Beauxbâtons, il a estimé avoir besoin de repos et s'est lancé à la découverte de ce que cachait cette montagne.

− Et… c'est quoi, une Misuke ?

Il se sentait presque stupide de poser la question, alors que Mashiro était de toute évidence une créature de son monde.

− Qui sait ? dit Lorca avec indifférence. Ooghar a posé la question à John Guard, mais lui-même ignore ce que c'est. Nous savons seulement qu'il s'agit d'un « démon mineur » des eaux, mais Midori s'est bien gardé de nous en faire une description détaillée… comme à son habitude. Et Mashiro n'est disposée à apparaître que si c'est cet imbécile qui l'appelle.

Avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre l'ouverture menant à la caverne suivante, ils tournèrent dans une petite rue. Au fond, Harry vit deux soldats de Prerian monter la garde de chaque côté d'un tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Il suivit Lorca à l'intérieur, une longue pente douce traçant une diagonale sur une bonne centaine de mètres.

− Et la raison d'accueillir le Mangemort ? poursuivit-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de…

− Envie ? coupa Lorca en arquant un sourcil. Croyez-vous que nous sommes ici parce que nous en avions _envie_ ? Oseriez-vous penser que j'ai regardé mon époux mourir sous mes yeux parce que j'en avais _envie_ ? Prétendez-vous que vos _envies_ ont plus de valeur que les nôtres ?

− Non, non… dit précipitamment Harry, quelque peu affolé. Je voulais dire que…

− Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, l'interrompit encore la Nehoryn d'un ton désintéressé. Je vous rappelais juste que toutes vos envies n'avaient aucune importance. Prerian n'a pas tort : la guerre exige des sacrifices, qu'ils soient vitaux ou moraux. Il faut que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toutes que vous êtes un soldat, Ethan. Vous ferez ce qu'il faut, même si vous y trouvez quelque chose à redire.

Harry ne répondit rien, malgré son désir de trouver une réplique à balancer au beau visage de la Nehoryn. Son attention fut, toutefois, détournée de Lorca dès qu'ils surgirent du tunnel et pénétrèrent dans une caverne d'une immensité et d'une froideur impressionnantes. Les plafonds s'étageaient comme des gradins au-dessus d'une fine bande de roche dessinant un cercle tout autour d'un lac si gigantesque que Harry n'en voyait pas l'autre rive, perdue dans l'obscurité.

Lorca l'arrêta lorsqu'ils franchirent deux énormes stalagmites suintant d'humidité, à moins d'un mètre de la berge.

− Mashiro ? appela-t-elle. Ethan Potter est là.

De longs filets d'eau jaillirent quasi-instantanément de la surface du lac en prenant une teinte d'un bleu éclatant qui rappela aussitôt les mers caribéennes à Harry. S'entrecroisant, se fondant les uns dans les autres, ils se modelèrent petit à petit jusqu'à prendre une forme humaine, faisant apparaître progressivement la plus incroyable créature que le sorcier eut jamais vue.

S'il s'était attendu à rencontrer une sorte de sirène, la jeune femme à la peau bleue et lumineuse n'y ressemblait pas du tout tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la rive sans même troubler la surface de l'eau. D'une beauté sensationnelle comme si un artiste de génie l'avait façonnée avec une extrême minutie, elle avait une longue chevelure d'un blanc pur qui ondulait dans les airs, comme si elle avait été immergée. A l'instar de ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient d'une blancheur étincelante.

− Tu ressembles beaucoup à Midori, en effet.

Bien qu'elle parlât très calmement, sa voix cristalline retentit dans toute la caverne alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à dix centimètres de Harry, comme pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux blancs, brillants comme deux lampes, n'offraient ni pupille ni iris, mais le sorcier les sentait quand même parcourir tout son visage.

Mashiro sourit, révélant quatre canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

− Peux-tu nous dire où est le livre que nous recherchons ? demanda Lorca.

La créature tourna la tête vers la Nehoryn, l'une de ses mèches venant caresser la joue de Harry pour y laisser une fraîcheur intense.

− Le livre d'Hipposcodius est caché là où il est inaccessible, sauf si on sait comment l'atteindre.

Elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Dès qu'elle se fut assez éloignée de la rive, son corps explosa dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, projetant des centaines et des centaines de gouttes dans tous les sens.

− Savez-vous de quel endroit il s'agit ?

− Ca ressemble à la Salle sur Demande, répondit Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient le tunnel, mais comment saviez-vous qu'un exemplaire se trouvait à Poudlard ?

− Le ministère grec de la Magie a indiqué qu'un livre parlant de créatures ressemblant aux assaillants de Beauxbâtons a été offert à chaque école de sorcellerie à sa fondation, en guise de contribution littéraire. Par ailleurs, le professeur Slughorn a vu ce livre quand il était encore élève : la couverture est ornée d'un Lorods et d'un Troglon, entre autres choses. Dès qu'il a lu le témoignage des professeurs, il en a parlé et tous les employés ont été mobilisés pour fouiller la bibliothèque.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Comment allez-vous faire pour expliquer sa réapparition ?

− Je n'aurai rien à expliquer, car c'est vous qui allez amener ce livre à Poudlard.


	11. Les Serpentard

Emmitouflée dans une grande cape noire, le capuchon rabattu, la silhouette jaillit de la haute arcade et marqua une halte, à l'extrémité du quai 9¾, pour jeter un regard autour de lui. Une véritable forêt de parapluies s'étendait devant lui, ruisselant de la pluie drue qui bombardait le pays sans répit depuis plusieurs heures. Maintenant les enfants au sec, les parents prodiguaient leurs conseils et leurs avertissements à leurs enfants scolarisés, les encourageant à faire du mieux qu'ils pourraient tout en les prévenant de sanctions s'ils ne se conduisaient pas correctement. Une attitude qui ne masquait pas l'angoisse que les familles ressentaient à l'idée que ce jour-ci serait peut-être le dernier qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble – l'ombre des Mangemorts était omniprésente dans les esprits. Les élèves ne se pressaient donc pas pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express, sauf pour y monter les valises et cages d'animaux. La locomotive rouge sang crachait des panaches de fumée qui disparaissaient derrière les wagons en se faisant taillader par la pluie.

La silhouette sembla estimer avoir assez observé la scène et entreprit de rejoindre le dernier wagon. Grimpant dans le train, elle n'hésita pas une seconde sur sa destination et entra dans le compartiment en queue de voiture, l'un des plus grands que le Poudlard Express offrait. Rabattant son capuchon en arrière, le jeune homme lança un regard noir, calculateur et circulaire : il était le premier arrivé. Il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit une banquette, sortant d'une poche sa baguette magique et la malle qu'il avait miniaturisée avant de partir de chez lui. Lui rendant sa taille et son poids habituels, il l'envoya dans les filets et s'assit enfin du côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le quai.

Son reflet lui apparut sur la vitre, mais Severus Rogue n'y accorda aucune attention. Il connaissait très bien son visage pâle et cireux, ses cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et son nez busqué qui lui avait valu, dans les premiers mois de sa scolarité, des moqueries. Non, son physique maigrichon ne l'intéressait pas, car il était trop occupé à observer : les familles appréhendant le trimestre qui les séparait de leurs retrouvailles, les parents surveillant leurs enfants malicieux qui ne demandaient qu'à profiter d'un instant d'inattention pour essayer de s'introduire dans le Poudlard Express, les salutations des élèves qui se connaissaient maintenant depuis des années mais, surtout – surtout ! –, Severus recherchait surtout une trace de ce fameux et indésirable Ethan Potter.

Severus et ses amis ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu, à l'exception d'Alan Wilkes. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la lettre reçue, seulement des quelques bribes qui lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, mais également d'un détail curieux : la couleur des yeux du nouveau Potter. Alan avait naïvement cru qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'une certaine connaissance de la magie sous prétexte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi des yeux écarlates, mais Severus rejetait totalement un tel raisonnement. Sorciers ou Moldus, les humains restaient soumis aux lois de la nature. Pour lui, il n'y avait que trois, peut-être quatre explications plausibles : soit Potter descendait d'une créature magique, soit il en était une, soit il avait expérimenté une potion ou un sortilège qui avait mal tourné et changé définitivement la vraie couleur de ses yeux, soit il était ce qu'on appelait autrefois « un maléfique natal » - très rares, ces sorciers avaient la particularité d'avoir des prédispositions innées pour toutes les formes de la magie noire. Mais cette dernière hypothèse, même Severus la trouvait tirée par les cheveux.

Toutefois, il fallait reconnaître que l'apparition d'un nouveau Potter était troublante. Après six années de haine mutuelle, le Serpentard en savait assez sur son ennemi juré pour être au courant que celui-ci n'avait plus aucun cousin direct – quand bien même ce serait le cas, Severus peinait à croire que cet australien puisse autant ressembler au Gryffondor qu'il détestait tant. Il aurait été heureux de pouvoir insinuer toutes sortes d'explications la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face à la brute qui lui avait pourri la vie scolaire, mais c'aurait été grotesque : même si les couples sorciers ne duraient pas toujours, le seul concept d'adultère leur était aussi étranger que la magie ne l'était aux Moldus. Fort heureusement, Severus espérait résoudre l'énigme du nouveau Potter grâce à Caleb Avery.

Hasard ou signe du destin, celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte. Râblé, les cheveux châtain et le visage aussi pâle que tacheté, Caleb était sans conteste l'ami qu'il préférait, car plus réfléchi que les deux autres : contrairement à Marius qui fonçait dans le tas sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir, Caleb analysait la situation avant tout mouvement. Il était, cela dit, le plus sournois, car privilégiant des pièges plutôt que des attaques frontales, sauf lorsqu'il avait l'assurance de remporter un duel.

− Je pensais justement à toi, dit Severus.

− Moi aussi, confia Caleb en envoyant sa malle dans les filets.

Il s'assit face à Severus en plongeant une main dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier et en tira un parchemin qu'il déroula sur la table les séparant. Lui faisant faire un quart de tour pour que tous les deux puissent le lire, Severus parcourut la généalogie de son vieil ennemi. Comme toutes les vieilles familles sorcières, de nombreux mariages s'étaient faits entre sang-pur. Les noms familiers ne manquaient donc pas.

− Ca n'a pas été simple de retracer leur lignée, dit Caleb, mais mon père connaît un spécialiste des généalogies des vieilles familles sorcières.

− Un Mangemort ?

− Aucune idée, mais le type est balèze. Je croyais que j'étais calé en généalogies sorcières, mais je suis un débutant à côté. Il sait même que le tout premier Potter portait un autre nom, mais il a dû changer d'identité après avoir été impliqué dans une sale histoire. C'est quand je me penche sur l'ascendance d'un ennemi que je me rends compte que les familles de sang-pur ne sont plus aussi nombreuses que par le passé. Cependant, il semble qu'aucun Potter n'ait jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne afin de fonder une famille dans un autre pays. Il reste donc une seule explication : soit ce nouveau Potter est un imposteur, soit un ancêtre commun avec Potter a profité d'un voyage pour jouer avec la baguette qui se trouvait dans son pantalon.

− Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est intéressé à lui ?

− Bien sûr, répondit Caleb en rangeant son parchemin, mais personne n'a jamais répondu à son « émissaire ». Même le sort de Détection de Présence n'a décelé aucune vie dans la propriété de Potter. C'est à croire que ce mec a acheté un manoir pour ne pas y habiter. En tout cas, il sait se faire remarquer !

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Severus.

− Tu n'as pas lu la page Economie, début août ?

Severus comprit aussitôt. Au premier de chaque mois, Gringotts publiait dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ le classement des plus grosses fortunes du pays, sans en indiquer pour autant le montant de la richesse.

− Ne me dis pas qu'il est premier…

− Troisième, en fait. Il était deuxième en août, mais il semble avoir dépensé assez d'or pour que la famille Selwyn récupère la seconde place, derrière les Mogg. En d'autres termes, ce nouveau Potter te fait passer les Potter que nous connaissons pour les vrais imposteurs, et je ne te parle pas de l'humeur de Rabastan quand il a découvert que les Lestrange avaient reculé d'une place dans le classement…

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte. Grand, massif, une moustache brune assortie à ses cheveux drus, Marius, d'une démarche agressive et lourde, entra dans le compartiment en tenant sa grosse malle avec seulement deux doigts épais et la balança sans cérémonie sur la banquette voisine puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette occupée par Caleb, non sans renifler d'un air méprisant.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Severus.

− Vous êtes au courant que Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe sont le préfet et la préfète-en-chef ?

_Potter, préfet-en-chef ?_ s'indigna intérieurement Severus. Cette grosse brute qui avait méprisé le règlement pendant six ans et maltraité tous ceux qui lui déplaisaient était devenu le _préfet-en-chef_ ? Toutefois, alors que son cerveau s'offensait de cette nomination imméritée, la jalousie commença à prendre le dessus. Lily ? Seule avec Potter pendant les patrouilles ? Severus se sentit plus écœuré qu'autre chose, tout d'un coup. La belle rousse de Gryffondor méritait sans nul doute son insigne, mais des élèves bien plus qualifiés auraient dû hériter de celui de préfet-en-chef. Pourquoi Potter ? C'était la dernière personne sachant faire respecter les règles ! Pourquoi fallait-il que les professeurs de Poudlard lui offrent autant de chances pour se rapprocher de Lily ?!

Caleb tira Severus de ses pensées, mais à son grand déplaisir, son ami paraissait plus songeur qu'outré par l'annonce :

− Même si ça peut paraître étonnant, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, affirma-t-il. Qu'on veuille l'admettre ou non, cet enfoiré de Potter s'est grandement calmé pendant notre sixième année. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il a arrêté de se pavaner dans l'école et de s'en prendre à tous ceux qu'il n'aime pas, même si Sev' est une exception. Quant à Evans, je reconnais que je m'attendais à ce que l'insigne atterrisse entre les mains de Moorehead, mais la choisir reste quand même logique. Elle aura un certain contrôle sur Potter et a le mérite d'être…

− Quel mérite peut bien avoir une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! cracha Marius.

Severus et Caleb échangèrent un regard las. Tout raciste qu'il était, ce dernier s'avérait avoir une mentalité assez proche de Tara Gardner, dans le sens où il savait reconnaître la valeur d'une personne. Ayant, notamment, remarqué que Severus et Lily avaient été amis pendant les cinq premières années de leur scolarité, il appelait la belle rousse par son nom de famille afin de ne pas froisser son ami, qui faisait lui-même l'effort de ne pas critiquer Aurelia Andrews devant Caleb, qu'il soupçonnait être amoureux de la belle métisse de Gryffondor.

L'attention générale se détourna de la conversation lorsque les pistons sifflèrent. Concentrés dans leur discussion, Severus et Caleb n'avaient même pas remarqué que les élèves avaient fini par embarquer. S'ébranlant, le Poudlard Express entama sa course vers le nord, tandis que les parents saluaient les élèves qui, sans aucun doute, s'étaient amassés aux fenêtres pour faire des signes de mains à leurs proches tout en croisant les doigts pour les revoir sains et saufs lors des vacances de Noël. Prenant de la vitesse, le train quitta bientôt le quai 9 ¾, décrivit une grande courbe et s'élança, toujours plus rapide, vers l'Ecosse.

Caleb ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la grande silhouette efflanquée d'Alan, qui ne cessa de lancer des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce que le panneau se referme. Même s'ils étaient amis et dans la même classe, Alan avait toujours passé la majeure partie de son temps en compagnie des étudiants qui avaient quitté Poudlard au mois de juin. Toutefois, désormais privé d'eux, il n'était guère étonnant qu'il fasse le voyage à destination de l'école avec ses camarades de dortoir.

− Un problème ? demanda Caleb.

− Vous avez remarqué le nombre de professeurs ? dit Alan en faisant léviter sa malle jusqu'aux filets suspendus au-dessus de Severus. Je viens de croiser McGonagall et Vector, et j'ai entendu une deuxième année parler de Flitwick qui patrouillerait dans le premier wagon.

− Sûrement une conséquence de l'attaque de Beauxbâtons.

A la différence de Marius, dont le père Mangemort avait été tué dans les premières années de la guerre, celui de Caleb était toujours en activité. Aussi le brun était-il le centre de toutes les attentions, car le seul à pouvoir fournir des informations sur le moindre projet auquel son géniteur participait en tant que mage noir.

− A ce sujet, dit Severus, que sait-on des assaillants ?

− Toujours rien. Ils sont venus, ont attaqué Beauxbâtons et se sont volatilisés, tout comme ce type aux allures de samouraï, mais ils auront au moins été utiles à quelque chose, dit Caleb avec un sourire malicieux.

− Comment ça ? interrogea Marius en arquant un sourcil.

− Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais il semblerait que la Confédération internationale des sorciers ait sollicité plusieurs écoles à accueillir des étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Si cette histoire est vraie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend à ce que Poudlard soit la destination de français partageant nos idéaux. Nous en aurions bien besoin, car avec Potter et Evans pour assurer la sécurité et l'ordre au sein de l'école, toutes les missions qui nous seront confiées pourraient devenir difficiles à mener à terme.

− Faîtes fonctionner vos cervelles pour qu'on se débarrasse de ces deux-là, grogna Marius.

Alan poussa un profond soupir, exagérant ouvertement son exaspération.

− Si seulement tu pouvais utiliser la tienne de temps en temps, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, dit-il.

− _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?_

− Ne monte pas sur tes hippogriffes, Marius, dit Caleb. Alan a raison : il serait temps que tu apprennes à réfléchir, car il ne te reste plus qu'une année pour que tu le fasses. Une fois que nous l'aurons officiellement rejoint, nous ne serons plus là pour te contrôler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en outre, ne recherche pas des fidèles qui foncent tête baissée dans un combat perdu à l'avance, il veut des partisans capables d'analyser correctement une situation.

Marius ne répliqua rien, fulminant sur place en évitant de lancer le moindre regard colérique à ses amis. Severus savait que le massif jeune homme ne reviendrait plus à la charge sur Potter et Lily : il suffisait de lui rappeler ce qu'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses Mangemorts pour l'encourager à se taire – d'autant que nombre de mages noirs le connaissant lui avaient déjà fait des remarques sur son attitude.

Le train poursuivait son parcours vers le nord enténébré par des nuages plus noirs et menaçants que ceux planant autour de Londres. La pluie ne faiblissait pas, dégoulinant sur les fenêtres du compartiment, et Severus avait la nette impression que les intempéries ne feraient qu'empirer au fil du voyage. Cette rentrée serait pareille que toutes celles qu'il avait faites avec Caleb et Marius : le premier était plongé dans un livre en apparence innocent mais traitant en fait de magie noire alors que le second contemplait un point invisible en rêvassant probablement de la carrière héroïque qu'il s'imaginait faire au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour son premier voyage en compagnie de ses camarades, Alan passa le plus clair de son temps à faire les mots fléchés de plusieurs exemplaires de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il avait conservés. Quant à Severus, il regarda d'un air neutre le paysage verdoyant et assombri par le ciel de la campagne anglaise.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la première partie du voyage, pas même lorsqu'une sorcière poussant un chariot vint leur proposer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient tous impatients d'entendre Caleb leur raconter les dernières informations qu'il avait obtenues sur les Mangemorts, mais ils n'étaient pas insouciants à ce point : une conversation sur des projets des mages noirs les mettrait dans une situation très désagréable si jamais quelqu'un la surprenait. Seul leur dortoir et la salle commune de Serpentard – à certaines heures, en tout cas – leur paraissaient être les endroits où ils pouvaient discuter sans craindre une oreille indiscrète ou opportune.

C'était compter sans Alan, peu habitué aux règles établies entre les trois autres, qui sembla apercevoir un article particulier en s'attaquant aux mots fléchés d'une autre édition :

− Mais au fait, dit-il soudainement, qu'en est-il de l'enquête ?

Caleb parut mettre quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais Severus ne savait même pas à quoi Alan faisait allusion.

− Quelle enquête ? demanda-t-il.

− Sur l'imposture de Lemmy Goldsmith, répondit Caleb à mi-voix.

Severus haussa les sourcils. Une imposture ?

− Ce n'était pas lui, le vrai Sorcier Extraordinaire ?

− Pas le même que celui qui était présent jusqu'à la Journée des Fournitures, en tout cas. Les Mangemorts qui lui ont réglé son compte ont dit qu'il n'avait cessé de crier que « ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui », mais ils pensaient qu'il cherchait un moyen pour être épargné. Or, le Mangemort qui a permis d'identifier Goldsmith avait prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le croyait pas du tout capable de créer des marchandises aussi incroyables : ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, alors on peut se dire qu'il connaissait Goldsmith bien mieux que tout le monde.

− Et si c'était ce potentiel témoin qui avait été le véritable Sorcier Extraordinaire ?

− On s'est fait la même réflexion, mais là encore, on tombe sur des questions sans réponse. Les Mangemorts ont fouillé les moindres pièces de l'appartement de Goldsmith pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et n'ont remarqué aucune des marchandises, à ce moment-là. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne comprend pas pourquoi un mec se remplissant les poches jouerait au mort avant que son stock soit épuisé ou son stand, abandonné par les clients.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans toute cette histoire. Quand bien même il aurait senti que les Mangemorts approchaient pour lui faire regretter de les avoir défiés, le Sorcier Extraordinaire aurait juste eu à disparaître vers un autre pays pour leur échapper, au lieu de mettre en scène « sa » mort tout en sacrifiant Goldsmith au passage. Pourquoi ne pas s'être simplement enfui ? Pensait-il vraiment tromper tout le monde ?

− Pour répondre à ta question, Alan, reprit Caleb, l'enquête est au point mort et secondaire.

Forcément, songea Severus : la priorité était de découvrir quelles étaient ces créatures qui avaient attaqué Beauxbâtons. Ce sujet, cependant, ne serait pas abordé dans le train. Une sage décision, car la porte du compartiment se rouvrit bientôt sur une femme à la longue chevelure noire et brillante, les yeux bleus et sombres, qui adressa un regard indifférent aux Serpentard en lançant un « Messieurs » en guise de salutations. Traversant le compartiment, elle s'arrêta devant la dernière fenêtre, lança un regard à l'arrière du Poudlard Express, puis repartit sans un mot.

− Il va être difficile de se concentrer en défense contre les forces du Mal, commenta Alan d'un ton badin.

− Aussi canon qu'elle soit, je doute que sa beauté compensera un manque de compétences, dit Caleb.

Severus était bien d'accord. S'il était une chose qui réunissait les quatre maisons de Poudlard, c'était l'exaspération d'avoir des professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Lors de leur cinquième année, le brigadier qui leur avait fait cours s'était fait jeter sans ménagement par le professeur McGonagall après que celle-ci eût appris que l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'intéressait davantage aux filles de septième année qu'à la qualité de ses cours, allant jusqu'à donner des retenues à certaines d'entre elles pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec. Excédées, elles avaient fini par faire une liste de leurs camarades harcelées, des allusions indécentes de l'enseignant puis avaient sauté sur le premier professeur se trouvant sur le chemin. Ejecté du château dans un vol plané mémorable, le malotru s'était fait botter les fesses par ses propres bagages une semaine avant les BUSE – en plus d'être mis à pied plusieurs semaines par son supérieur.

Pour leur sixième année, c'était l'école entière qui s'était liguée contre le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en accordant une _Gazette du Sanglier_ consacrée au ras-le-bol général. Sans doute le pire enseignant que Severus ait jamais eu, le sorcier n'avait même jamais été capable de produire un Patronus parfait, avait eu la fâcheuse tendance à retirer des points aux Poufsouffle à cause d'une vieille rancœur et s'était révélé si imaginatif qu'au lieu de donner des devoirs ciblés, il avait donné des chapitres entiers du manuel à recopier. Unies dans leur lassitude, les quatre maisons avaient poussé un « coup de gueule » auquel même les autres professeurs n'avaient rien eu à redire. Acculé, l'homme avait de lui-même démissionné début juin, en pestant contre ces « voyous ingrats ».

Il y eut soudain de l'animation, mais pas comme à l'ordinaire : dans un fracas assourdissant, la fenêtre donnant sur les rails déjà passés par le Poudlard Express explosa dans une pluie de verre, alors que le train tout entier semblait accélérer d'un coup sous la puissance de l'impact. Projetés contre Caleb et Marius, Severus et Alan se retournèrent en grognant et eurent la même réaction effarée que leurs deux amis : une monstrueuse créature quadrupède avait refermé ses mâchoires aux dents effilées et longues comme des bras sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses yeux noirs aux pupilles blanches et verticales fixant d'un regard dément et sauvage les quatre étudiants. Sa gueule, fixée sur un grand cou épais comme une tête, ne ressemblait à rien de connu, mais son pelage mordoré laissait clairement deviner les muscles puissants dissimulés sous sa peau.

Avant que les Serpentard n'aient eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, un panache de fumée noire apparut soudainement à l'arrière de la tête de la créature qui cherchait – et réussissait – à arracher la paroi pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses proies. Se dissipant rapidement, la fumée révéla un homme solidement bâti, vêtu entièrement de noir, les côtés de son crâne rasés et les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur un front balafré lui donnant l'air d'un punk. Tirant deux poignards aux manches aussi noirs que son étrange accoutrement, chaque lame fendit les airs et se planta dans un œil, arrachant un rugissement sonore à la créature qui lâcha aussitôt le train et disparut à l'extérieur, sa tête ruisselante d'un sang noir.

− Sortez ! lança l'individu d'une voix forte.

− Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois, marmonna Caleb.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte du compartiment, toutefois, ils jetèrent un regard au fond. Rétrécissant à mesure que le train s'éloignait, l'homme achevait le monstre et lui tranchant la gorge, mais les regards des Serpentard se portèrent bien au-delà : énormes, nombreuses, d'autres créatures cavalaient à la poursuite du Poudlard Express sans se soucier de leur congénère, qui gisait sur les rails alors que son meurtrier utilisait de nouveau son étrange transplanage pour apparaître sur le dos des renforts.

− Nom de… dit Alan en poussant Marius pour le faire sortir dans le couloir.

− C'est quoi, ces saletés ? s'exclama Caleb en claquant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

Des élèves étaient sortis de leurs compartiments ou avaient passé la tête par les portes. Severus remarqua que quelques-uns se massaient à l'endroit où ils avaient douloureusement percuté leurs camarades lorsque le monstre avait heurté le train, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne pour oser s'approcher du « compartiment des Serpentard ». Personne, sauf les professeurs, qui apparurent au bout du couloir et s'avancèrent d'un pas vif vers Severus et ses amis.

Le professeur McGonagall, les lunettes carrées, le visage sévère et le chignon serré, balaya les visages des quatre garçons.

− Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle de son ton brusque.

− Y a des monstres qui nous courent après ! dit Caleb.

Le nouveau professeur, qui accompagnait la directrice de Gryffondor, passa à côté de Marius et ouvrit la porte que tous les quatre venaient tout juste de franchir pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et referma le panneau, puis se tourna vers sa collègue.

− Il faut réunir les élèves dans les couloirs, déclara-t-elle. Un professeur par wagon. Que personne ne s'approche trop près des portes. Je vais rester ici pour essayer de ralentir ces choses.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête en faisant demi-tour, remontant le train d'un pas vif en exhortant les élèves à venir se rejoindre dans le couloir. A peine eut-elle disparu dans le wagon suivant que celui qu'elle venait de quitter tressauta en se penchant légèrement, comme si l'un des monstres l'avait percuté de côté. Quelques élèves poussèrent des exclamations, alors qu'un garçon de quatrième année poussait une exclamation en pointant du doigt son compartiment.

− Les septième et les sixième année m'aideront ! décréta la sorcière, calme. Restez au niveau des portes, faîtes exploser les fenêtres et lancez tous les sortilèges que vous pourrez sur ces créatures. Si vous le pouvez, visez les pattes pour les ralentir, ne relâchez pas votre vigilance car ces choses pourraient bénéficier d'une protection qui vous renverra vos sorts. Les cinquième année, veillez à ce que personne n'approche des portes du wagon.

Malgré la situation alarmante, Severus perçut nettement une once d'enthousiasme, alors que tout le monde réalisait que la nouvelle enseignante paraissait, effectivement, compétente. Rejoignant la porte d'un compartiment, il lança un sortilège sur la fenêtre pour la faire exploser, tandis que les élèves de septième et de sixième années présents obéissaient également, se tenant prêts à en découdre dès qu'un monstre arriverait à leur niveau. Malgré ses consignes, la femme n'hésita pas à disparaître dans le compartiment qu'elle s'était choisi, mais elle ressortit rapidement.

− Les élèves de mon côté, préparez-vous, trois créatures approchent ! lança-t-elle en traversant le couloir pour rejoindre le compartiment faisant face à celui qu'elle venait de quitter.

Severus se concentra sur sa fenêtre. Il entendit bientôt un sixième année de Poufsouffle étouffer une exclamation avant que sa baguette magique n'éjecte une lueur rouge dans le compartiment qu'il surveillait.

− Communiquez ! ordonna la sorcière.

− Je… j'ai raté le premier, dit le sixième année d'une voix forte.

L'entendre crier fit prendre un compte un détail à Severus : malgré son ton autoritaire, la sorcière n'avait pas une seule fois élevé la voix, et pourtant s'était faite entendre à travers tout le wagon. Il écarta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, car une créature apparut devant sa fenêtre. Elle était si massive qu'elle atteignait sans peine la fenêtre, son corps étrangement bossu, à la manière d'une hyène, aussi gros qu'une voiture et perché sur de grosses pattes aux muscles saillants.

Severus agita sa baguette et décocha un éclair de Stupéfixion, plus par prudence que par réelle envie. Le sortilège frappa le monstre à l'épaule, le repoussant légèrement, mais il revint presque aussitôt à la charge.

− Les Stupefix ne fonctionnent pas ! annonça-t-il.

Il eut à peine achevé sa phrase que l'homme aux poignards apparut sur le dos de la créature dans un panache obscur, planta ses lames de chaque côté du long cou de la bête et disparut de nouveau avant que sa victime, la gorge tranchée, ne s'effondre en agonisant.

− Mais il y a un homme qui nous aide, à l'extérieur, ajouta le Serpentard.

− Le samouraï ! s'écria un quatrième année.

− Non, ce n'est…

− Si, il est là-bas, regardez !

Severus crut percevoir une légère, fugace irritation dans le regard de la sorcière, alors que les élèves s'agglutinaient autour du quatrième année pour apercevoir le personnage controversé qui s'était lancé au secours de Beauxbâtons – bien qu'en ayant détruit une aile –, mais celui-ci paraissait avoir déjà disparu de l'endroit où il avait été aperçu. Le nouveau professeur longeait le couloir d'un bout à l'autre, balançant des sortilèges dans les compartiments devant lesquels apparaissaient des créatures.

L'un des monstres apparut soudainement à la fenêtre que surveillait Severus et planta ses longs crocs de chaque côté de la paroi. Il amorça un geste pour relancer un sort, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : surgissant de nulle part, le samouraï dégaina, trancha et disparut à une telle vitesse que le Serpentard mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que la tête de la bête restait accrochée au mur et que son corps était abandonné avec les dépouilles de ses congénères.

− Pro… professeur, dit Severus, pour le moins déconcerté.

La sorcière le rejoignit et jeta un regard indifférent à la créature décapitée.

− Bien, on dirait que ces deux-là gèrent la situation, commenta-t-elle. Retournez au milieu du couloir, tous. Laissons-les se déchaîner, inutile que nous prenions des risques inconsidérés.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick apparut à son tour, attirant l'attention générale. Le souffle court, il semblait avoir couru à travers tout le train pour transmettre ce qu'il avait à dire.

− Il semble que les choses se calment, à… à l'avant, haleta-t-il. Ces deux individus contiennent ces créatures à hauteur des der…derniers wagons. Je pense que nous devrions déplacer les élè…

Il y eut un grand bruit dans un compartiment et l'homme aux poignards traversa soudainement la porte d'un compartiment pour voler juste au-dessus du professeur Flitwick, fort heureusement trop petit pour être heurté, puis alla percuter une paroi. Il émit un léger grognement en atterrissant au sol et poussa un profond soupir en se redressant, jetant un bref regard à une plaie sanguinolente qui lui courait de l'épaule jusqu'à l'avant-bras.

− Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries, marmonna-t-il en s'accordant une pause.

Les deux professeurs allaient déjà à sa rencontre, les élèves à leur suite. L'homme lança un regard circulaire à la foule qui se rassemblait devant lui.

− Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le minuscule sorcier en se remettant de sa stupéfaction d'avoir échappé à un choc brutal, tandis que sa collègue tirait sa baguette et s'agenouillait pour examiner la blessure. Savez-vous ce que sont ces choses ? Et comment saviez-vous que le train serait attaqué ?

− Disons que je suis un ami qui ignore ce que sont ces saletés mais qui fait partie d'une communauté ayant sécurisé toutes les rentrées scolaires d'Europe. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu, jeune homme : pour l'heure, je dois m'occuper de ces bestioles. Nous vous accompagnerons jusqu'aux montagnes, puis des amis prendront la relève pour escorter le train jusqu'au village sorcier.

Après une longue observation d'un air expert, la sorcière entreprit enfin d'utiliser sa baguette pour en faire jaillir un liquide jaunâtre et fumant. L'« ami » crispa légèrement la mâchoire au premier contact, mais sembla s'adapter presque aussitôt.

− Pourquoi ne pas vous faire connaître du ministère de la Magie ? interrogea le professeur Flitwick, perplexe.

− Nous le ferons quand le moment sera venu, assura l'homme, mais il est encore trop tôt.

La sorcière finit de guérir son bras.

− Aucun risque d'empoisonnement, dit-elle, mais ménagez votre bras quelques jours.

− Je vous remercie bien.

Se relevant, l'homme bougea prudemment son bras en contemplant la plaie refermée qui avait laissé une cicatrice luisante, puis il disparut dans une nouvelle bouffée de fumée noire. Le professeur Flitwick regarda le panache se dissiper avec une très franche curiosité, puis il sembla tout à coup se souvenir de la raison de sa venue. Tirant sa baguette magique, il fit un geste et, comme portée par des mains invisibles, toutes les valises du wagon jaillirent des compartiments.

Ouvrant la marche tandis que sa nouvelle collègue la fermait, il entraîna les élèves à sa suite dès que ceux-ci eurent pris les bagages leur appartenant. Ils remarquèrent que les wagons suivants avaient également été vidés, ce qui facilitait l'observation des étudiants pour suivre le déroulement de la bataille. Comment ces hommes faisaient-ils ? A eux deux, ils terrassaient sans grande difficulté les créatures qui se raréfiaient à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la tête de train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le milieu du Poudlard Express, ils virent que leurs camarades déplacés s'étaient réunis dans les couloirs, assis sur leurs malles ou se concentrant devant les compartiments pour suivre le massacre qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Puis l'effroi mêlé d'excitation s'estompa progressivement, et Severus, adossé contre une paroi, sut que le carnage venait de se terminer. Malgré la situation périlleuse à laquelle ils avaient échappé, les élèves démontrèrent un grand enthousiasme pour décrire aux autres tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais les professeurs ne partageaient guère la gaieté estudiantine. Discutant à voix basse dans leur coin, ils avaient pour la plupart l'air grave et soucieux.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? murmura Caleb, en le rejoignant.

− Ca sent mauvais, répondit Severus sur le même ton. Si ces types ont vraiment l'intention de se rallier au ministère et que ces créatures restent indépendantes…

Il n'eut guère besoin d'en dire davantage, Caleb comprenant parfaitement le désavantage que représenterait une alliance du ministère et de cette communauté évoquée par l'homme aux poignards pour les Mangemorts. Quelle créature magique était le poignardeur ? Severus ne doutait pas, notamment en raison de son transplanage insolite, que le sauveur des Serpentard n'était pas un être humain, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel être. Et le samouraï ? La vitesse surnaturelle de ses gestes le présenterait évidemment comme une créature, à moins qu'il n'ait bu une potion avant l'attaque.

Le reste du voyage fut assez inconfortable pour nombre d'élèves, qui ne cessèrent de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, de s'asseoir pour reposer ces mêmes jambes ou se frayer péniblement un chemin parmi leurs camarades entassés. A l'affût du moindre conflit, le professeur McGonagall rappelait à l'ordre les chahuteurs, ses collègues en faisant tout autant dans d'autres wagons. Le Poudlard Express s'enfonça bientôt dans le dédale des montagnes écossaises, mais aucun des deux hommes ne fit une réapparition, tout comme les étudiants qui observaient le paysage ne virent aucune trace des amis chargés de protéger le train en cas d'une nouvelle attaque – et ils auraient eu bien du mal, car si les nuages noirs et l'épais rideau de pluie réduisirent la visibilité, la tombée de la nuit n'arrangea rien.

Enfin, après une attente qui parut interminable aux élèves mal installés, le train commença à ralentir puis entra dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard, longeant le quai ruisselant. Poussant des grognements soulagés, les étudiants s'armèrent de nouveau de leurs bagages et sortirent des parapluies. Severus rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et suivit Alan à l'extérieur, la fraîcheur de la nuit humide transperçant les vêtements comme une morsure hivernale. A l'extrémité du quai, l'immense Hagrid, une lanterne à la main, était rejoint par le professeur Vector qui escortait les première année et le nouveau Potter, lui aussi encapuchonné. Une seule œillade vers lui permit à Severus de savoir qu'il avait la même corpulence que son ennemi juré, bien que les épaules du nouveau lui parussent sensiblement plus larges.

Sortant de la gare, les élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre les diligences pour se mettre au sec. Bien qu'il sut qu'elles étaient tractées par des Sombrals, ceux-ci n'apparaissaient pas aux yeux de Severus, malgré les innombrables mouches tuées pendant l'été. Fallait-il absolument assister à la mort d'un être humain pour les voir ? Il réprima un petit rire : il connaissait au moins un Moldu et quatre sorciers qu'il se ferait un plaisir de tuer une fois qu'il serait devenu Mangemort.

Montant dans la calèche choisie par Alan, il retira sa capuche dégoulinante, posa sa valise derrière ses jambes et regarda le plus massif de ses amis refermer sèchement la portière. La diligence s'ébranla aussitôt.

− Une communauté ayant sécurité les rentrées scolaires d'Europe, hein ? dit Caleb.

Il s'était retenu tout le long du trajet qui avait suivi la rencontre avec l'homme aux poignards.

− Ma main au feu que ce samouraï et son type en savent plus que n'importe qui du ministère ou de Poudlard sur ce qu'il se passe. S'ils appartiennent à une communauté capable d'intervenir partout en Europe, c'est qu'elle doit être importante.

− Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? dit Marius d'un ton désintéressé.

Severus se retint de sourire en voyant Alan lever les yeux au plafond de la diligence, excédé.

− Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ces types sont disposés à s'associer au ministère quand ils le jugeront utile, dit-il. Si leur communauté est aussi importante, tu imagines un peu le nombre de nouveaux ennemis que cela représenterait pour nous, non ? Toutefois, si l'homme-samouraï et l'homme-poignards ont autant de potes, ça peut être bénéfique pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aura ainsi un large choix de cibles à kidnapper.

− En admettant que leur cachette soit trouvée, dit Severus. S'ils peuvent intervenir partout en Europe sans Portoloin et sans trop se faire remarquer, leur « base » peut se trouver n'importe où… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cet acharnement sur la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ces créatures attaquent-elles de simples élèves ? Et comment sont-elles arrivées jusqu'ici au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde ? Elles ne peuvent pas voler, apparemment, ni même se rendre invisibles, et vu leur taille, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elles aient pu traverser la moitié du pays en passant inaperçues…

− Tu as le parchemin ? lança Marius à l'attention de Caleb.

− Evidemment, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

Unique moyen de communiquer avec son père quand il était à Poudlard, Caleb possédait un parchemin ensorcelé où tout ce qu'il écrivait se retrouvait quasi-instantanément sur un autre papier resté chez lui, permettant ainsi aux quatre amis de se tenir informés sur les projets des Mangemorts tout comme de recevoir des missions « de pression » visant les enfants de sorciers et de sorcières récalcitrants à l'idée d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− En tout cas, reprit Alan d'un ton dégagé, même si elle n'a pas démontré son potentiel, cette nouvelle prof assure.

− Déjà amoureux ? le taquina Caleb avec un sourire goguenard.

− Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Elle avait l'air très à son aise pendant l'attaque et donnait l'impression d'avoir eu le commandement d'une équipe toute sa vie.

− Je crois que c'est plus que ça, dit Severus.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, mais il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en captant l'irritation, même fugitive, de la sorcière quand il avait été annoncé que le samouraï protégeait également le train – ce n'était qu'un soupçon, mais il s'ajoutait également au naturel avec lequel la nouvelle recrue de Dumbledore avait pris soin de l'homme aux poignards. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à déterminer qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là, comment il avait su que le train serait peut-être attaqué… Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

− Je crois qu'elle connaît ces deux hommes.


	12. La Chanson

Harry inspira profondément alors que le professeur McGonagall entraînait les nouveaux élèves à travers le vaste hall aux grands sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons et au bel escalier de marbre. Le moment était venu : il ne pouvait ni fuir plus longtemps, ni ignorer que la situation serait angoissante dans quelques secondes. Alors que les première année, sûrement anxieux de découvrir quel test leur permettrait de rejoindre une maison, suivaient la directrice-adjointe en frissonnant et en se serrant les uns contre les autres, lui-même savait que l'erreur ne serait plus autorisée dès qu'il aurait franchi les hautes portes de la Grande Salle. Toutefois, il avait une astuce pour échapper à la légilimancie de Dumbledore et d'éventuels élèves : s'il se doutait qu'il serait impossible d'échapper à leur regard éternellement, il lui suffisait de concentrer toutes ses pensées sur une seule chose. Or, après toutes les méditations effectuées au mois d'août, il était devenu plutôt bon pour trier son esprit, comme écarter une réflexion ou étouffer un souvenir. Si, en plus, il réussissait à éviter de croiser les yeux du directeur, il n'aurait rien à craindre.

Armée d'un tabouret à trois pieds et d'un vieux morceau d'étoffe, le professeur McGonagall entraîna les nouvelles têtes de l'école dans la Grande Salle. L'appréhension des première année se dissipa quelque peu, l'émerveillement prenant le dessus à la vue de la décoration du banquet de la rentrée. Sous le plafond magique et ténébreux qui représentait le ciel que l'on pouvait voir à travers les hautes fenêtres, un millier de chandelles flottait au-dessus des quatre longues tables auxquelles les étudiants étaient attablés. Passant devant celles de Serpentard puis de Serdaigle, la directrice de Gryffondor bifurqua pour entraîner les nouveaux élèves en direction de la table des professeurs, perchée sur une estrade, qui faisait face aux autres.

Faisant de son mieux pour prétendre n'avoir jamais vu la Grande Salle, Harry se contenta d'afficher une certaine curiosité. Trop en faire aurait été dangereux, se dit-il, tout en s'interdisant de regarder vers la table de Gryffondor ou vers Dumbledore, dont il distinguait, du coin de l'œil, la grande barbe et la longue chevelure argentées et scintilles à la lueur des bougies. Même s'il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention, toutefois, il ne put masquer une légère irritation en entendant murmurer dès qu'il fit son apparition. Forcément, tous les élèves n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de constater de leurs propres yeux ce que des camarades leur avaient dit sur la ressemblance entre le nouveau Potter et l'ancien. Fort heureusement, ils atteignirent l'estrade au pied de laquelle le professeur McGonagall arrêta la file des nouvelles têtes, et l'attention générale se focalisa sur elle.

Montant sur l'estrade, la sorcière y posa le tabouret et le vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé, puis recula d'un pas. Dans le silence cérémonieux qui s'installa de nouveau, tous les regards fixèrent l'étoffe élimée. Certains des première année les plus proches eurent un léger sursaut lorsque le Choixpeau magique remua. Se redressant, il ouvrit alors la déchirure située sur son bord :

_Oho ! Voici enfin venus les p'tits nouveaux_

_Qui font à présent face au vieux Choixpeau_

_Dans l'attente d'savoir dans quelle maison_

_Ils passeront les prochaines saisons._

_Toi qui arrives tout juste à Poudlard,_

_Je vais te raconter une longue histoire_

_Dont jamais personne n'entendit parler,_

_Car c'est ainsi qu'il en fût jadis décidé._

_« Choixpeau, me dit un jour Gryffondor,_

_Bientôt sonnera l'heure de ma mort,_

_Mais je dois te confier un lourd secret_

_Que les Fondateurs ne trahirent jamais._

_Nous eûmes autrefois un élève brillant_

_Qui posa d'étranges questions étant enfant._

_Un beau matin, il se tourna vers Salazar :_

_« Toi, Serpentard, qui prônes tant l'pouvoir,_

_Penses-tu qu'on peut en faire l'acquisition_

_Avec seulement la ruse et l'ambition ? »_

_« Il faut aussi être persévérant, mon petit,_

_Mais une fois que le pouvoir sera acquis,_

_Il n'appartiendra qu'au sorcier l'ayant_

_De laisser une trace de lui en son temps. »_

_Puis le garçon revint plus tard dans la journée,_

_Cette fois-ci pour me questionner :_

_« Toi, Gryffondor, si courageux et fort,_

_Pourquoi ne d'vons-nous craindre la mort ? »_

_« Car nous mourrons tous, mon enfant,_

_La craindre serait une perte de temps :_

_Reste droit et fier et affronte tes soucis,_

_Tu sauras mieux apprécier la vie. »_

_Le garçon revint encore plus tard_

_Pour qu'Helga lui réponde un soir :_

_« Toi, Poufsouffle, qui prône labeur et loyauté,_

_Peut-on vraiment se reposer sur l'amitié ? »_

_« Assurément que oui, mon jeune ami,_

_Car l'amitié permet aux gens d'être unis,_

_Et tu découvriras qu'une fois dans les problèmes,_

_C'est en te tendant la main que tu sauras qu'ils t'aiment. »_

_Alors que s'était bien avancée la nuit_

_Et que le garçon avait été puni,_

_Il croisa enfin la route de Rowena_

_Et ainsi lui demanda :_

_« Toi, Serdaigle, qui cherches sagesse et intelligence,_

_Les sorciers ont-ils tous la même chance ? »_

_« Apprendre est une nécessité, mon cher génie,_

_Et nous le faisons jusqu'à la fin de notre vie :_

_S'instruire rendra n'importe qui sage,_

_A condition qu'l'esprit n'soit pas en cage. »_

_Le garçon devint un homme et prêt à partir,_

_Mais nous ne pûmes le laisser ainsi sortir,_

_Et nous lui demandâmes quelles raisons_

_Se cachaient derrière ses vieilles questions._

_Il nous fit alors son sourire malicieux_

_Et nous révéla d'un ton joyeux :_

_« Je vois ce qui était, est et sera,_

_Ainsi que ce qu'Poudlard d'viendra :_

_Notre chère école sera anéantie_

_Par l'plus terrible des ennemis._

_Il n'faudra hélas pas s'attendre _

_A ce que les élèves d'alors la défendent,_

_Car leur arrogance ne connaîtra rien_

_Sinon leur narcissisme idiot et mesquin._

_Toutefois, il demeurera deux espoirs :_

_Bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_

_Mon propre descendant r'viendra ici_

_Pour défendre tout c'que j'y ai chéri,_

_Tandis qu'un être unique et étrange_

_Se battra pour que tout change._

_Si tous deux réussissent à conquérir,_

_Alors Poudlard s'ra p't-être sauvé du pire. »_

_Et c'est ainsi que l'vieux Gryffondor,_

_Qui s'inquiétait d'Poudlard et de son sort,_

_Me dota d'un sens aigu de perception_

_Pour que j'protège les quatre maisons._

_A toi qui es nouveau et encore sain d'esprit,_

_Tais-toi et écoute bien ce que je dis :_

_Une force malsaine est récemment apparue,_

_D'une telle puissance qu'j'en tombe des nues,_

_Dont les sombres desseins restent mystérieux_

_Mais dont le pouvoir est un problème sérieux._

_Si nous n'pouvons compter sur tes aînés,_

_C'est à la nouvelle génération qu'il m'faut confier_

_L'avenir de notre cher et beau Poudlard_

_Qui connaîtra bientôt un vrai cauchemar._

_Regarde donc ton voisin, mon p'tit,_

_Et sache qu'il pourrait être ton ami :_

_Les maisons ont besoin d'être unies_

_Ou Poudlard subira ce qu'il y a de pis._

_Garde cet avertissement en tête_

_Et viens m'coiffer pour que je guette_

_Dans quelle maison tu devras aller_

_Pour que not'Poudlard soit sauvé._

Tout comme lors de sa cinquième année, Harry songea que le Choixpeau avait quelque peu débordé de la chanson qu'il se plaisait à chanter habituellement. Plus étonnant, il avait intégré à son récit une personne extérieure à la fondation de Poudlard, mais les élèves applaudirent le vieux chapeau, qui s'inclinait devant chaque table, tout en murmurant avec animation. Etaient-ils conscients qu'ils venaient d'être insultés ? Avaient-ils compris que le Choixpeau ne les jugeait plus dignes de dépasser les rivalités entre les maisons et de protéger Poudlard ? Certains semblaient l'avoir parfaitement réalisé, mais les discussions que Harry put entendre se focalisaient avant tout sur le lien présumé que les adolescents faisaient entre la « force malsaine » et les créatures qui avaient attaqué le train.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en déroulant un parchemin, parcourant la Grande Salle d'un regard aussi brûlant qu'un tisonnier chauffé au rouge. Le silence revint, lui permettant ainsi de poursuivre la cérémonie de la Répartition :

− Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez poser le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête, annonça-t-elle. Aindreis, Lucy !

Harry s'en était douté quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de fermer la marche : il serait le dernier à passer sous le Choixpeau. Toutefois, dès les premiers élèves répartis, il eut la très nette impression que les élèves de septième année étaient moins bruyants qu'ils auraient dû l'être, comme s'ils prenaient un soin particulier à conserver une certaine énergie, au cas où le nouveau Potter atterrirait dans leur classe. A mesure que la lettre P approchait, il sentait les regards se concentrer sur lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être intégré dans la liste des première année. Il eut, toutefois, autre chose à laquelle penser.

Fondant sur lui sans prévenir, une curieuse sensation de félicité indéfinissable se répandit dans son esprit, et il reconnut un instant plus tard les effets de l'Imperium. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lutter, cependant, la voix de Lorca résonna dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau : _Ne luttez pas_, dit-elle de son ton neutre. _Il est temps de passer à la prochaine étape… Vous allez essayer de convaincre ce chapeau de vous envoyer à Serpentard._

L'Imperium fut levé, mais il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour s'en apercevoir, alors qu'un mélange de consternation, d'effroi et de dégoût remplaçait la quiétude du Sortilège Impardonnable. _SERPENTARD ?!_ SERPENTARD ? Qu'était encore cette idée saugrenue, irréaliste et même vulgaire ?! Qu'irait-il faire là-bas ? Il était censé faire attention à ne pas froisser toute cette classe, à part peut-être Berenis Berkelay, et il lui fallait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il n'aurait même pas à sortir du dortoir pour que Mulciber lui jette tous les sortilèges qu'il aurait en tête !

_Restez zen,_ dit la petite voix malicieuse qu'il entendait de temps en temps. Harry réalisa subitement qu'il s'était fait avoir : surmontant péniblement son indignation, il s'efforça de recentrer toute son attention sur le Choixpeau magique alors que son tour arrivait drôlement vite. Du coin de l'œil, toutefois, il eut la nette impression que certains élèves l'avaient senti se raidir et s'énerver, mais il fit mine de ne pas les remarquer et regarda Wise, Andreas, le dernier première année, s'asseoir en posant le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête.

− GRYFFONDOR !

Et l'amertume de Harry revint à la charge alors qu'il songeait que c'était cette maison qu'il aurait dû rejoindre. Applaudi le plus bruyamment possible, le petit Andreas Wise rejoignit la table de ses nouveaux camarades en paraissant soulagé, mais les acclamations s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes et, cette fois encore, l'attention générale se concentra sur Harry.

− Potter, Ethan !

Non sans un frisson désagréable, il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret en évitant de lever les yeux sur Dumbledore, dont il sentit le regard perçant l'observer par-dessus les lunettes en demi-lune qu'il portait sur son nez aquilin. Saisissant le Choixpeau, Harry s'assit. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, le chapeau était toujours trop grand et glissa devant ses yeux, lui masquant aussi bien les élèves que la Grande-Salle.

− Oho ! Ohoooo… chuchota une voix déconcertée à son oreille. Je m'attendais à quelque chose, mais sûrement pas à ça… _Harry_ Potter. Je comprends mieux ce que la chanson entendait par _« se battra pour que tout change »_. Pourquoi es-tu sombre et triste, _Ethan_ ? Même si tu as été à la hauteur de Gryffondor dans ton autre vie, je n'ai pas changé d'avis : Serpentard te sera très utile.

_« Pour me faire agresser à longueur de journée »_, pensa Harry avec dédain.

− Si c'est là ce que tu attends de Serpentard, alors tu obtiendras ce que tu veux, c'est sûr, dit le Choixpeau avec malice. Les chansons que je chante ne sont pas là pour divertir, elles ont un sens à celui qui sait l'entendre, et Lorca l'a très bien compris : pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle t'a demandé de rejoindre Serpentard ? Non, ne réponds pas… Nous savons tous les deux que tu sais ce qu'elle attend de toi, mais si tu ne t'en sens vraiment pas à la hauteur, laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a pour toi aucune maison, à Poudlard. Ta façon de penser n'est digne d'aucune d'entre elles, actuellement.

_« D'accord, d'accord ! »_

− Bien, voilà ce que j'attends de l'un des deux espoirs… SERPENTARD !

Le verdict résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, alors que le professeur McGonagall ôtait le Choixpeau. Harry entendit rires, sifflets et applaudissements. Il n'était certainement pas le bienvenu à Serpentard, mais ses nouveaux camarades semblaient se satisfaire qu'un Potter atterrisse parmi eux – sans doute parce que ça leur permettait de se moquer de James, dont le nom était à présent « entaché ». Le pas traînant et le moral dans les chaussettes, il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise vide et tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

La directrice de Gryffondor disparaissait par la porte située derrière, alors que Dumbledore se levait pour adresser un grand sourire chaleureux à l'ensemble des élèves, les bras largement écartés.

− On ne fait pas d'omelette avec des œufs de dragon ! déclara-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit quelques Serpentard de sixième année échanger des sourires goguenards peu flatteurs, mais tout le monde s'intéressa à la vaisselle d'or qui s'était remplie en un instant de toutes sortes de mets. Il s'aperçut que les arômes le laissaient totalement indifférent, comme si la cuisine avait été de moindre qualité de ce côté de la Grande Salle, mais il piocha quand même dans un peu de tout, bien conscient que c'était de se retrouver à l'opposé de Gryffondor qui l'empêcher de faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme que par le passé à l'égard du festin.

Non sans une certaine surprise, il vit soudainement une main se tendre vers lui et tourna les yeux vers un cinquième année, le teint pâle et le visage pointu, son cou marqué d'une grande tache de naissance qui ressemblait étrangement à un canard.

− Broderick Straton.

− Ethan Potter, dit Harry sans grand enthousiasme, mais en serrant quand même la main proposée.

− Ouais, bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu parler, dit Straton. Ca doit être sacrément décevant de finir à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor comme tu l'espérais, d'après Ash, mais ce n'est pas une maison aussi pourrie que les autres le racontent. Moi, j'ai espéré rejoindre Serdaigle, comme ma mère et ma sœur, mais le Choixpeau en a décidé différemment. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être ami avec mes camarades : Jules est raciste, bien sûr, sauf qu'il est aussi fréquentable et fait l'effort de ne pas insulter le moindre né-Moldu quand je suis avec lui.

Le prénommé Jules, qui était assis juste en face de Straton, était un gros garçon aux cheveux clairs et au nez rond.

− Ne lui dis pas qu'il aura la même chance que nous avec sa classe, Brod', protesta-t-il.

− Pas avec les garçons, c'est vrai, mais les filles ne sont pas méchantes tant que tu ne les contraries pas.

− C'est ce qu'Ash m'a dit, reconnut Harry.

− Bah, ne t'en fais pas, Ash ne te laissera pas tomber. Maintenant qu'il sait que tu n'es pas dans la maison de tes rêves, il a sûrement prévu un prétexte pour t'éviter d'avoir à faire face à Mulciber dès le premier soir. Et si ce n'est pas lui, tu peux être sûr que Slughorn a très bien vu que tu n'étais pas heureux d'être réparti chez nous, il profitera sûrement du fait que tu sois un nouveau pour t'inviter à boire un verre et à faire connaissances.

Sans doute pour la première fois depuis un an et une vie, Harry songea qu'il n'aurait rien contre le fait de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire du maître des potions pour intégrer son club.

− De toute façon, dit Jules, tu n'as rien à craindre pour ce soir. Le voyage est tuant, le festin t'achève, et c'est compter sans les émotions fortes que l'attaque a pu donner : tout le monde ira se jeter dans son lit après le repas. En plus, il paraît que c'est le dernier compartiment du train qui a été attaqué le premier.

− Et ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− C'est le compartiment de Mulciber et de ses amis à chaque rentrée, expliqua Straton. Avant, il était le plus grand, mais il y a eu tellement d'incidents entre les différents élèves pour l'occuper que Dumbledore en a agrandi plusieurs autres pour qu'il n'y ait plus de confrontations. Bien sûr, Severus et ses potes, ainsi que l'autre Potter et sa bande, ont remis peu à peu les rixes au goût du jour dans leurs premières années pour le dernier compartiment, mais les professeurs ont trouvé une solution : pour les rentrées, les Serpentard en seraient les seuls occupants et, à la fin de l'année, ce serait les Gryffondor.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, tout en trouvant complètement absurde de se battre pour un compartiment. Toutefois, il nota un détail qui ne manqua pas de le chiffonner.

− Tu appelles Rogue par son prénom, mais pas Mulciber, remarqua-t-il.

− Severus n'est pas aussi malfaisant et raciste qu'il veut bien le prétendre, assura Straton. Je ne sais pas trop c'est quoi, son problème, mais il y a un peu plus d'un an, il traînait toujours avec Evans.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les paroles du cinquième année atteignent le cerveau de Harry, qui en faillit en lâcher sa fourchette.

− Quoi ? dit-il, dubitatif.

− Ash a oublié de le signaler, semble-t-il. Ouais, Severus et Evans étaient très amis, avant, mais durant une humiliation que Potter et Black lui infligeaient, les émotions de Severus ont pris le dessus et il a eu le malheur d'insulter Evans. Leur amitié a péri au même moment, notamment parce que s'il n'avait encore jamais traité Evans, il se ne gênait pour le faire avec tous les autres nés-Moldus. Sans parler du fait que ça fait des années qu'il rêve de rejoindre les Mangemorts, alors on peut se dire que ses projets futurs sont loin d'être en harmonie avec la condition d'Evans…

Rogue ? Ami avec sa mère ? Une telle absurdité pouvait-elle seulement être possible ? N'orienterait-il pas Voldemort vers les Potter en lui racontant la prophétie ? _Quelle absurdité est-ce là ?_ répliqua la petite voix. _Comment pourrait-il orienter qui que ce soit vers elle alors que tu ne sais même pas si la prophétie n'a pas déjà été faite ? Dumbledore te l'a déjà dit : jamais elle n'a parlé de TOI, mais de deux garçons nés fin juillet ! Réfléchis, _Ethan_, tu as déjà une bonne partie des pièces du puzzle en mains, à toi de prendre la peine de les assembler._ Quelles pièces ? Quel puzzle ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête et se débarrassa de toutes ces questions. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour réfléchir au véritable rôle de Rogue dans une situation qui ne verrait peut-être jamais le jour, d'autant qu'il sentait plusieurs regards fixés sur lui. Tournant son regard vers les yeux qui lui paraissaient le plus proche, il vit Berenis lui adresser un petit signe, Mogg à côté d'elle et discutant avec Gardner et une grande noire à tresses, le visage arrogant et les yeux marron.

− Qui c'est, la fille qui parle avec Mogg et Gardner ?

− Nadège Sainton, répondit Jules. Je crois qu'elle est l'héritière d'une vieille famille sorcière de France, mais son père et sa mère se sont séparés quand elle était petite et il l'a emmenée avec lui en Grande-Bretagne. Elle participe rarement aux pièges de Lucretia et de Tara, mais elle aide sur les idées de vengeance, tout comme Berenis. Elle a un sacré langage, par contre : ça fait un choc quand tu l'entends débiter tout un tas de grossièretés !

− Et… psychologiquement ? Elle est plus proche du ministère ou de Voldemort ?

Les Serpentard qui l'entendirent prononcer le nom du Mage noir réagirent de diverses façons, un deuxième année tombant même de son tabouret alors que le voisin de Straton avalait de travers la soupe au chou qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Jules pâlit et Straton frémit de la tête aux pieds, mais ça s'arrêta là.

− Elle insulte parfois les nés-Moldus, admit Straton, mais c'est seulement en présence des Gryffondor.

− Ah ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi seulement eux ?

− Parce qu'ils connaissent le petit ami de Nadège, dit Jules. William Mondhi est tout sauf raciste, mais elle prend un malin plaisir à utiliser le racisme attribué à Serpentard pour qu'il s'indigne de ses propos et menace de la quitter si elle ne se fait pas pardonner. C'est un jeu bizarre, c'est sûr, mais Andrews est toujours ravie de pouvoir écrire à Mondhi que sa chérie d'amour a traité quelqu'un de « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

− Même Lily ?

− Non, quand même pas. Nadège et Andrews se connaissent depuis des années, tout comme Mondhi connaît le grand frère de Moorehead : elle n'ira jamais insulter Evans, mais elle peut prétendre l'avoir fait auprès de Moorehead pour que celle-ci se plaigne auprès de son frère, qui ne manquera pas de le raconter à Mondhi. Nadège le reconnaît elle-même : elle n'aspire qu'à avoir un maximum de prétextes pour passer du temps avec son mec.

Ses nouveaux camarades, à Serpentard comme ailleurs, étaient décidément bien étranges, songea Harry, mais discuter aussi simplement avec Jules et Straton ne lui déplaisait pas du tout et redonnait même leur saveur aux plats. Certes, il savait que les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous des personnes détestables, sauf qu'il paraissait clair qu'il s'était un peu trop méfié quand Ash le prévenait que la montée en puissance de Voldemort impactait Poudlard et les mentalités des élèves. Le banquet ne serait sans nul doute pas aussi plaisant que s'il avait été assis à Gryffondor, mais il n'eut pas à se plaindre de quoi que ce fut d'autre.

Lorsque les desserts eurent été engloutis, la vaisselle d'or se vida et retrouva instantanément tout son éclat. Somnolant, une grande majorité des élèves n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre les dortoirs, mais ils se motivèrent à rester attentifs au discours que devait prononcer Dumbledore. Harry comprit aussitôt que tout le monde attendait d'avoir une idée, un soupçon, un message pouvant les rassurer suite à l'attaque du Poudlard Express, mais lorsque le directeur se leva, un sourire annonçait déjà les propos qu'il tenait habituellement… tout au moins, ils le crurent.

− Bienvenue à Poudlard ! déclara Dumbledore. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! Avant que vos impressions ne soient devenues à tort des certitudes, je tiens à vous annoncer que mon discours assez particulier, cette année. Repoussez donc toute brume cérébrale vous incitant à vous endormir, car certains points que j'aborderai sont très importants.

L'attention monta d'un créneau quasi-instantanément, les élèves se redressant et se forcer à garder les yeux grand ouverts.

− Commençons par le discours presque habituel, invita le directeur. Cette année plus que les précédentes, il est interdit que le moindre élève approche de la forêt bordant le parc. S'il est généralement appréciable de constater la témérité des étudiants, nous considérerons cette fois-ci comme une stupidité que quelqu'un s'y aventure, quel que soit son âge, son sexe, sa raison et son talent. Ensuite, Mr Rusard, le concierge, tient à signaler que la liste des objets prohibés s'est allongée entre le 11 juillet et le 27 août, et c'est d'autant plus important à savoir si vous tombez sur une marchandise qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Pour toute personne intéressée, sachez que les sélections de Quidditch se dérouleront le deuxième week-end de septembre. Et enfin, afin de conclure cette première partie, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Williams, qui assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'accueil fut plutôt chaleureux, soit parce que la belle Lorca n'avait « apparemment » pas plus de dix ans que les élèves, soit parce que les étudiants ayant été sous son commandement pendant l'attaque du Poudlard Express avaient déjà avaient eu à cœur de raconter comment elle avait pris les choses en mains quand le dernier wagon du train avait subi l'assaut des grosses créatures.

Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements s'arrêtent, et ils le firent dès qu'il parut plus grave, plus sérieux que lors des premières annonces. Observant les quatre longues par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, qui étincelaient autant que sa barbe et ses cheveux à la lumière des bougies, il reprit :

− Nous sommes tous conscients qu'il se passe quelque chose de mystérieux, ces derniers temps. Vous avez tous entendu la chanson du Choixpeau magique, je ne la reprendrai donc pas, mais j'ose espérer que vous avez compris qu'il partageait notre opinion, aux professeurs et à moi. En réalité, et pour parler crûment, il considère que vous ne méritez plus votre place dans ce collège, et je vous conjure de lui montrer qu'il a tort. Nous avons tous vu ce que ces énigmatiques créatures pouvaient faire et la menace qu'elles représentent : elles semblent s'acharner, pour le moment en tout cas, sur les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Je vous demande donc à tous de respecter le règlement de l'école, car nous ne nous contenterons plus de gentilles sanctions pour votre désobéissance. Or, c'est toujours à Poudlard que vous serez le plus en sécurité.

Il laissa un certain temps aux élèves pour enregistrer ses paroles, puis enchaîna :

− Si vous l'ignorez encore, le ministère grec de la Magie a fait part à la Confédération internationale des sorciers que nous avions une chance d'identifier les créatures mystérieuses. Il s'agit d'un livre que le professeur Slughorn a déjà vu, mais que la bibliothèque ne contient plus. Si nous sommes déterminés à vous empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement, nous le sommes autant à vous encourager à parcourir le château pour essayer de mettre la main dessus…

Harry sentit une contraction de son bras, mais renonça. Après sa rencontre avec Mashiro, Lorca lui avait demandé par quel moyen elle pourrait accéder à la Salle sur Demande, puis lui avait amené le lendemain le fameux livre d'Hipposcodius. Il en avait lu une bonne partie dans le soir même et dans le Poudlard Express, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à attirer l'attention en disant à l'école entière qu'il en possédait un exemplaire.

− Pour finir, conclut Dumbledore, je pense que certains d'entre vous ont entendu cette rumeur : Poudlard accueillera, dès la fin de la semaine, certains élèves de Beauxbâtons. Il va sans dire que vous aurez à cœur de leur recevoir avec amabilité, mais pour les détails sur leur arrivée, ce seront vos professeurs qui vous les expliqueront. Pour l'heure, au lit !

Et un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement le long des quatre tables, tandis que les chaises et les bancs faisaient racler le moindre pied sur le sol dallé.

− Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit Straton.

Attirant l'attention de Harry, celui-ci se retourna en suivant son regard. Extraordinairement gras, le crâne chauve et portant une moustache de morse tout aussi argentée et scintillante que la barbe de Dumbledore, le professeur Slughorn avait quitté sa table et longeait celle de Serpentard, ses yeux mobiles revenant régulièrement sur son nouvel élève de septième année.

− Merci, dit Harry à l'adresse des deux adolescents.

− Pas de souci, Potter, assura Straton.

Les deux garçons de cinquième année s'éloignèrent avec leurs camarades, tandis que le maître des potions rejoignait Harry qui l'attendait.

− Ah, Ethan ! Ne prenons aucun risque inconsidéré, il vaut mieux que vous dormiez mal plutôt que vous subissiez j'ignore-quoi une heure seulement après votre arrivée à Poudlard. Attendons que les élèves aient quitté la Grande Salle puis nous irons papoter un peu, dit le professeur Slughorn.

Les élèves se massaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle, discutant avec animation des mesures de sécurité annoncées par Dumbledore, d'autres s'enthousiasmant plutôt de l'arrivée des étudiants français en se demandant toutes sortes de choses – en particulier, sembla-t-il à Harry, s'il y aurait de jolies jeunes femmes ou hommes célibataires parmi les invités.

− Vous n'aviez guère l'heureux d'atterrir à Serpentard, se souvint le professeur Slughorn.

− J'espérais Gryffondor.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon, les maisons ne sont que des noms : il n'appartient qu'à vous d'en faire la vôtre, mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré de vous savoir avec certains de mes élèves… Ash a sûrement dû vous en parler…

− En effet, monsieur.

− Bah, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Les filles… heu, non, Misses Berkelay et Sainton sauront vous accueillir, je pense. J'ai cru comprendre que vous habitiez non loin des Berkelay, d'ailleurs, et connaissant Prius, j'imagine que sa famille vous a déjà rendu visite, non ?

− Dès son retour d'un voyage.

− Prius tout craché ! Ce n'était pas un élève remarquable, c'est sûr, mais on ne peut nier qu'il a un savoir-vivre qui manque cruellement à bien d'autres sorciers.

Les professeurs avaient déjà disparu par la porte située derrière les tables lorsque les derniers élèves en firent autant par les portes de la Grande Salle. Entraînant Harry, le maître des potions prit la direction du hall d'entrée, sans nul doute pour mener son nouvel étudiant de septième année jusqu'à son bureau par le chemin le plus court.

− Vous n'allez pas quitter Poudlard à cause de l'attaque du train, au fait ?! dit-il.

− Non, monsieur, assura Harry avec un léger sourire.

− Bien, bien. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre Potter comme élève de Serpentard, je serais déçu si vous partiez dès demain ! Je suis aussi curieux de vos compétences en potions. J'ai vu que vous aviez eu un Effort exceptionnel lors de votre BUSE. Avez-vous un problème particulier dans ma matière ?

Harry n'eut pas à entendre la question deux fois.

− J'ai eu un professeur qui prenait un plaisir malsain à s'acharner sur moi, en plus de quelques difficultés à rester concentré sur les méthodes de préparation.

− Ah ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte menant aux sous-sols du château. C'est un problème récurrent, inutile de le nier. A Gryffondor, Lupin a essayé d'abandonner les potions parce qu'il a à peu près le même souci que vous, et Miss Steadworthy, à Poufsouffle, rencontre la même difficulté que vous. Sachez que je n'ai rien contre les cours de rattrapage, Ethan : au contraire, ça me permet d'avoir une idée précise sur le « manque » et la solution à apporter à l'élève.

− Je m'en souviendrai, professeur.

Descendant l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols, ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs de plus en plus humides, éclairés par des torches, comme s'ils se rapprochaient du lac que Harry avait traversé en compagnie des élèves de première année et Hagrid.

− Si vous voulez un bon conseil, Ethan, sachez qu'il faut toujours lire une méthode de préparation une première fois avant, confia le maître des potions. Pas la veille, mais au moment où vous êtes en cours. Même si vous ne la mémorisez pas dans sa totalité, votre cerveau vous alertera si vous vous apprêtez à sauter une étape. Les cours durent généralement deux heures, et il faut un quart de moins pour préparer une potion. Restez calme et vous aurez toutes les chances de n'obtenir que des Optimal !

− Ah ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry. Je ferai ça, à l'avenir.

Le professeur Slughorn l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête à suivre son conseil et poussa la porte de son bureau, presque deux fois plus grand que ceux des autres enseignants. En l'absence de soirée, les tentures qu'il mettait habituellement étaient absentes, mais les sièges à pompons et les sofas aux pieds effilés étaient bien là, déjà prêts à accueillir la prochaine fête que le maître des potions organiserait pour faire se rencontre d'anciens élèves et les actuels.

− Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, Ethan, l'invita-t-il en passant à côté de son bureau. J'ose espérer que vous apprécierez une bonne rasade d'hydromel vieilli en fût ?

− Bien sûr, monsieur.

Sortant deux gobelets d'or et une bouteille contenant le liquide ambré, le maître des potions entreprit de les remplir d'une « bonne rasade d'hydromel vieilli en fût », comme il l'avait dit.

− Il est regrettable que vous arriviez à Poudlard en une telle période, poursuivit le professeur Slughorn. Entre ces créatures, certains de vos camarades et la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui…

− Vous ne craignez pas que des élèves français viennent justement pour la guerre ?

− C'est un risque plus que probable, hélas, admit le maître des potions en lui tendant un verre.

− Merci, dit Harry en prenant son hydromel.

− Mais Dumbledore doit encore s'entretenir avec Aurélien Bresch sur les élèves qui viendront. Il espère que Bresch pourra venir avec la Brigade de la Mort, mais il paraît…

− Je… Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry, déconcerté. La Brigade de _quoi _?!

− De la Mort, répéta très clairement le maître des potions. C'est une excentricité de son fondateur, qui s'est à la fois inspiré des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui pour en trouver le nom et qui, fort heureusement, a utilisé sa bande pour faire régner l'ordre à Beauxbâtons… même si j'ai cru comprendre que le chef de ce groupe était le plus fainéant et réticent à intervenir. J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer, pour ne rien vous cacher, car je crois que son grand-père était lui-même à Serpentard quand j'en étais encore un élève. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette Brigade semble avoir mené la vie dure à toutes les personnes partageant les idées que les Mangemorts défendent, aussi Dumbledore aimerait-il en accueillir plusieurs membres pour… heu… contenir des accès de zèle de leurs camarades français. Toutefois, comme je vous le disais, il semble que des parents posent des problèmes, ce qu'il me paraît tout à fait compréhensible : ils ne veulent pas que leur enfant se retrouve dans le pays où sévissent des mages noirs, et c'est parfaitement naturel.

Harry dut admettre que lui-même ne serait pas tranquille si son fils ou sa fille – ou même un ami – décidait de rejoindre un pays en guerre, mais ses pensées se focalisaient totalement sur autre chose. Buvant une gorgée d'hydromel, il dit alors :

− Monsieur…

− Ethan ?

− J'ai le livre d'Hipposcodius.


	13. Le professeur Williams

Au grand soulagement de Harry, ses camarades de dortoir dormaient – ou faisaient semblant de dormir – à son arrivée dans son dortoir, le professeur Slughorn lui ayant donné le mot de passe. Se retrouver dans un dortoir aussi frais, en raison du lac à proximité et qui faisait suinter les pierres grises du cachot de Serpentard, ne l'avait pas aidé à avoir un sommeil à la hauteur : sans doute lui faudrait-il un certain temps pour s'adapter, s'était-il répété à plusieurs reprises en cherchant inlassablement une certaine quiétude, une fois couché, tout en s'inquiétant de la rencontre qu'il pourrait faire avec Rogue et les autres au moment de se lever. Par chance, cependant, Mulciber et sa bande avaient déjà déserté le dortoir rectangulaire, éclairé par des lanternes rondes et vertes, lorsqu'il se réveilla et partit dans la salle de bains.

Appréciant l'eau chaude qui tombait du pommeau de douche et se déversait sur lui, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Lorca aurait intérêt à avoir d'excellents arguments pour s'excuser de l'avoir à Serpentard, même si, comme le Choixpeau l'avait dit, il en connaissait au moins l'une des raisons : il l'avait comprise pendant la chanson de la vieille étoffe élimée, lorsque celle-ci avait parlé des « deux espoirs » qui devaient réussir à « conquérir ». La Nehoryn semblait y avoir vu un signe pour que Harry joue un rôle particulier au sein de Serpentard, mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'un nouveau pouvait faire dans une maison où les anciens se connaissaient déjà depuis des années ? Il n'allait quand même pas maltraiter tous les élèves juste pour faire asseoir son autorité ?! Une telle attitude ressemblait peut-être à Mulciber, mais en aucun cas à la sienne, quand bien même il ne serait plus le Survivant ! se jura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains, frais et dispos, ramassa son sac de cours posé sur lit à baldaquin et aux rideaux vert sombre, puis il quitta son dortoir rectangulaire. _Serpentard…_ pensa-t-il, désabusé. _Même Fred et George ne trouveraient rien de drôle à dire en l'apprenant._ Descendant l'escalier, il atteignit la salle commune au plafond bas. Elle était longue, éclairée par des lanternes rondes et verdâtres – comme celles du dortoir – suspendues à des chaînes. Ses fauteuils et le sofa verts avaient été placés devant la cheminée, dont le manteau s'ornait de gravures étranges et complexes. Quant aux murs lisses, ils suintaient tout en se couvrant ici et là de mousse, prouvant que le lac noir de l'école n'était pas loin du cachot.

Harry, cependant, n'y accorda aucune attention, traversant la salle commune sous les regards des quelques élèves présents. Franchissant la porte, qu'il savait disparaître dans le mur nu qu'elle occupait, il ne fut guère surpris d'apercevoir le professeur Slughorn au fond du couloir. Plongeant une main dans son sac, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que ses nouveaux camarades ne verraient rien de l'échange, puis il sortit le livre de Hipposcodius.

− A peine arrivé et vous nous enlevez une épine du pied, Ethan ! dit le maître des potions en prenant le bouquin. Ca mérite bien cinquante points pour Serpentard.

Réglant son pas sur celui du professeur Slughorn, Harry le regarda admirer la couverture où un Lorods, un Troglon et bien d'autres créatures étranges apparaissaient sous les lettres blanches du titre – assez ironique : _Horreurs d'un autre endroit._

− Comment ces bestioles ont échappé à l'Histoire, je me le demande, dit le maître des potions.

− J'ai cru comprendre que vous l'avez déjà vu, monsieur ?

− En effet. Quand j'étais en cinquième année, l'un de mes aînés se promenait sans cesse avec ce livre. C'est d'ailleurs celui que je soupçonne d'avoir été le grand-père du chef de la Brigade de la Mort. Un homme parfaitement détestable, mais il avait ses bons côtés quand même… Bien, je vais envoyer ça dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Oh et, tant que j'y pense, lisez deux ou trois fois la méthode de préparation de la Larme de Trouble, Ethan.

− Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Ils se séparèrent à l'intersection, le maître des potions se dirigeant vers son bureau tandis que son élève prenait celle de son petit déjeuner. Gagnant l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, il en monta les marches en entendant des étudiants se réjouir, mais il lui fallut accéder au rez-de-chaussée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait : des troisième année de Serpentard se ravissaient de constater que leur maison avait déjà pris une légère avance sur les autres grâce aux cinquante points remportés par Harry – qui n'en ressentit aucune satisfaction, songeant qu'il aurait pu les rapporter à Gryffondor s'il avait désobéi à Lorca.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à sa répartition ou à la véritable maison qu'il aurait dû rejoindre et remonta la table de Serpentard pour s'y asseoir à la première place de libre. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il les ignora, remplissant consciencieusement son assiette et son gobelet. Avec un peu de chance, les hiboux ne tarderaient pas à arriver : Harry avait beau avoir passé plus d'un mois à manger tout seul, il n'était pas habitué à un Poudlard sans ami pour lui tenir compagnie pendant les repas. Toutefois, il apparut qu'il ne resterait pas esseulé bien longtemps, car la chaise en face de lui se trouva un occupant au moment où il planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse : Kenny Ash, sans paraître soucieux d'avoir l'accord de quelqu'un, prit place à la table de Serpentard et entreprit de se servir.

− Pas trop déprimé, Potter ?

− Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, dit Harry d'un ton morne.

− Ouais, je te crois, ricana Ash. Ne t'en fais pas, Serpentard n'est pas une aussi mauvaise que ça, elle a juste ses bons côtés et ses imbéciles, comme n'importe quelle maison. Une fois que tu auras fait connaissance avec Berenis ou Sainton, tu pourras mieux supporter cette regrettable répartition.

− Tu t'entends bien avec Berkelay ?

− En fait, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé, mais comme tu es _le_ nouveau de l'année et que tu habites à côté de chez elle, je lui ai posé quelques questions au cas où tu accepterais une interview. D'ailleurs, je te remercie d'être venu, je connais désormais ses mensurations, même si je suis incapable de me souvenir comment on a réussi à aborder un tel sujet… Bref, l'interview ?

− Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi, en fait.

− J'en avais eu l'impression à la Journée des Fournitures, dit le Serdaigle, nullement vexé ou déçu. Je me rabattrai sur cette délégation française qui doit venir à la fin de la semaine, et puis il peut se passer pas mal de choses d'ici leur arrivée…

Il fut interrompu par un bruissement sonore qui attira l'attention générale sur les hautes fenêtres, que franchirent un instant plus tard des hiboux et des chouettes chargés de colis, de journaux et d'enveloppes en parchemin. Projetant des gouttelettes à chaque battement d'ailes, les oiseaux se répandirent au-dessus des tables et atterrirent en masse quand ils trouvèrent enfin les destinataires de leurs fardeaux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en l'air, mais il ne vit aucune trace d'Hedwige. Il ne s'en étonna pas, après le déluge qui était tombé la veille – et puis, Ash lui tenait compagnie.

Deux hiboux apportant _La Gazette du sorcier_ se posèrent entre les assiettes du Serpentard et du Serdaigle, qui payèrent les oiseaux et découvrirent sans surprise que le quotidien décernait sa une à l'attaque subie par le Poudlard Express. Ash eut une grimace et tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs, Harry l'imitant pour s'apercevoir que Dumbledore débarrassait seize oiseaux des missives qu'ils transportaient.

− Parents d'élèves ? dit le nouveau Potter.

− Sans doute, approuva Ash. Tout le monde reconnaît que Dumbledore est l'explication au fait que la région n'a jamais été attaquée, mais dès qu'il pèse une menace sur leurs enfants, les parents deviennent un peu paranos et cinglés. Dans une heure, peut-être même moins, on va voir débouler des pères et des mères convaincus que leur gosse sera plus en sécurité à la maison qu'à Poudlard.

Il parcourut alors l'article en diagonale.

− En tout cas, ces types déchirent, ajouta-t-il. Apparemment, Flitwick n'a pas révélé ce que le mec avec les poignards lui a raconté… Mais tout le monde se focalise sur le samouraï… Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai vu ce type t'incinérer une créature en un clin d'œil et seulement avec sa main… Par contre, je me demande comment il a fait pour transplaner de l'Ukraine jusqu'ici… J'ai cru comprendre que le punk aux poignards était une créature magique, mais même Brûlopot est incapable d'identifier sa vraie nature… Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarres…

Et ce n'était pas fini, songea Harry en avalant la dernière bouchée d'œufs brouillés. Midori et Garwir, cependant, n'avaient visiblement pas volé leur réputation de guerriers. Seul dans son compartiment, il avait vu le demi-démon trancher, sans même les touchées, cinq créatures d'un seul coup. Le soldat d'Alyphar, de son côté, était passé le saluer avec amabilité une seconde à peine après avoir éventré un monstre dont le nouveau Potter revoyait encore les boyaux se répandre sur le champ bordant le chemin de fer.

Harry émergea de ses réflexions lorsque le professeur Slughorn, distribuant les emplois du temps, apparut derrière Ash afin de lui transmettre le planning de ses cours que le professeur Flitwick lui avait transmis, puis il tendit celui de Harry qui y jeta un coup curieux.

− Tiens, on commence par la défense, cette année, remarqua le Serdaigle. On va enfin avoir l'exclusivité, c'est toujours un problème quand on doit supporter les témoignages des autres élèves pour découvrir au final que le prof est encore plus nul et inintéressant qu'on le croyait… On ferait mieux d'y aller, d'ailleurs.

Emportant sacs et derniers toasts, ils quittèrent la table de Serpentard, d'autres élèves en faisant de même un peu partout et se rejoignant à hauteur des portes de la Grande Salle pour se disperser une fois dans le hall, certains descendant dans les sous-sols, d'autres sortant dans le parc et le reste montant dans les étages.

− En quoi est-ce un problème, au juste ? demanda Harry.

− Certains élèves turbulents entrent dans sa classe en s'attendant à quelque chose, et c'est le drame : le prof est pire que les autres étudiants l'affirmaient, du coup ils sont déçus et ne manquent pas de le faire savoir. Mais bon, Williams a eu un impact positif sur les esprits pendant l'attaque, ça devrait peut-être lui offrir une seconde chance si le premier cours n'est pas terrible. Il ne l'est jamais, de toute façon, puisque les profs nous font faire des révisions.

Montant l'escalier de marbre, ils entamèrent leur ascension vers la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal.

− Il faut que… reprit Ash en consultant son emploi du temps. J'ai une heure de libre en début d'après-midi, j'irai demander à Dumbledore s'il a des nouvelles du directeur de Beauxbâtons. Je crois que c'est Bresch lui-même qui viendra à Poudlard en compagnie d'une poignée de français, mais il y a l'inquiétude d'une éventuelle attaque pendant le voyage… A moins que ces créatures aient compris leur douleur avec le massacre qui s'est produit dans le sillage du Poudlard Express.

Harry en doutait franchement. Anteras se moquait sûrement des pertes qu'il subissait, cela ressemblait plus à une diversion pour lui laisser le temps de se constituer une armée digne de ce nom, songea-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient le second palier pour s'enfoncer dans le premier couloir, à la suite des garçons de Poufsouffle.

− Tiens…

Attirant l'attention de Harry, le Serdaigle regardait Hedwige venir à leur rencontre, Vallys, sous sa forme la plus petite, sur le dos. Les élèves regardèrent la chouette et son improbable compagnon survoler les têtes et atterrir sur l'épaule de Harry, qui sentit la darderan glisser d'Hedwige et s'enrouler autour de son cou, semblable à un collier d'écailles rouges, et coller sa tête sous sa mâchoire inférieure, ses yeux jaunâtres aux pupilles en croisant fixant le dos des Poufsouffle.

− Vous avez pris votre temps pour venir, commenta Harry en caressant Hedwige d'une main et Vallys de l'autre.

− Il a des yeux bizarres, ton serpent, dit Ash d'un air très intéressé. C'est une créature magique ?

− Ouais, plutôt rare et difficile à dénicher.

− Tu devrais en parler à Brûlopot, ça pourrait faire un cours spécial… ou tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Je ne pense pas que les serpents de compagnie soient autorisés à Poudlard, mais tu n'auras qu'à demander à Slughorn pour confirmation.

− Même s'ils ne le sont pas, Vallys trouvera toujours un moyen de venir à moi.

Satisfaite des caresses reçues, Hedwige s'envola pour la volière afin de s'y reposer au moment où ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart déjà entrés, mais Harry aperçut, arrivant par un autre chemin, Aurelia Andrews s'avancer d'un pas vif en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme qu'elle tenait par la main. Elle était si petite qu'il aurait été facile de la confondre avec une première année, de dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs, épais et soyeux, dégringolaient de chaque côté de son visage pâle où était peinte une expression ensommeillée, innocente et enfantine. Portant un cartable sur le dos, elle avait sous son autre bras une peluche en forme de chat noire aux yeux verts.

Le petit bout de femme posa ses yeux noirs sur Harry, sursauta en paraissant soudainement réveillée et se précipita dans la classe. Aurelia hocha la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

− Heu… je fais peur à ce point ? dit Harry, dubitatif.

− Non, mais Ninie se méfie des intentions que tu pourrais avoir vis-à-vis d'Evans. A mon avis, elle redoutait que tu essayes de lui piquer la place à côté de la « chérie » de Potter.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage, car ils entrèrent dans la classe quelques secondes après Aurelia. Lorca était absente et Leonie « Ninie » Cordell, assise à côté de Lily, afficha son expression la plus innocente, ressemblant encore plus à une petite fille trop vite grandie. Ash rejoignit Matthain dans la rangée du milieu, tandis que Harry partait au fond de la classe pour être certain d'avoir la paix. Le Serdaigle semblait avoir raison : l'attaque du train avait permis à la Nehoryn de marquer quelques points auprès des élèves, qui paraissaient être arrivés le plus tôt possible pour s'asseoir aux premiers rangs.

Les derniers élèves arrivèrent peu avant la sonnerie de la cloche, notamment les filles de Serpentard qui s'installèrent juste devant lui, Harry séparé de Mogg et de Gardner par Berenis et Sainton. Puis _ils_ entrèrent : d'abord Remus, qui avait meilleure mine malgré les légers cernes noirs soulignant son regard, puis Pettigrow, grassouillet et le nez pointu surmonté d'yeux bruns et larmoyants, puis Sirius, des rideaux de cheveux noirs tombant de chaque côté de son beau visage pâle et arrogant, et enfin, immédiatement à sa suite, James, les lunettes rondes et ressemblant un peu moins à Harry depuis la transformation de celui-ci mais ayant la même tignasse indomptable.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit dans toute l'école, mais il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que Lorca fasse à son tour son entrée. Malgré ses talons, ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit, tandis qu'elle traversait la classe sans avoir l'air de remarquer que quelques garçons vérifiaient la qualité de leur coiffure sur son passage. La porte se referma toute seule et Lorca, ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit une craie ensorcelée qui bondit jusqu'au tableau noir, prête à écrire dès que le nouveau professeur le lui dirait.

− Avant que nous n'entrions dans le vif du sujet, dit-elle de sa voix neutre, j'ai quelques annonces à faire. La première est à propos du livre cité hier par le directeur : inutile de le rechercher, un élève en possédait un exemplaire et l'a offert à Poudlard. La seconde, plus liée à ma méthode d'enseignement, est que sans snober la théorie, je privilégie la pratique.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards réjouis.

− Toutefois, mes manières incitent Dumbledore à obtenir l'aval du conseil d'administration et du ministère de la Magie, en particulier à cause des rivalités entre les quatre maisons. Nous avons soumis ce week-end un projet pour des cours spéciaux : il va sans dire que je serai seule juge de si oui ou non, vous mériterez de les suivre à la fin de chaque mois. Je me moque que vous soyez ennemis, amis, en couple ou séparés, vous êtes ici des élèves et j'entends bien que vous vous comportiez comme tels pendant mes cours.

Elle lança un regard indifférent aux adolescents, s'attardant par moments sur les étudiants connus pour leurs rivalités ou les brutalités qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'infliger.

− Pour finir, reprit-elle, le directeur a reçu ce matin un appel du professeur Bresch. Nous accueillerons sept élèves français dès vendredi soir. En conséquence, les cours s'arrêteront une demi-heure plus tôt, mais une note sera affichée sur les tableaux des salles communes. Tout ça pour dire que le château subira un brin de ménage, les professeurs apprécieraient donc qu'il n'y ait pas à tout recommencer une heure avant l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons.

− Est-ce qu'ils vont s'installer dans les dortoirs ? demanda Avery.

− Ca n'a pas encore été décidé, répondit Lorca. Maintenant, prenez vos baguettes magiques et suivez-moi.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas redire, se levant avec enthousiasme. Premier cours de l'année, premier cours de pratique. A ce que Harry put comprendre, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé et Lorca marquait encore des points auprès des étudiants. Sortant et remontant le couloir à la suite de leur professeur, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, se contentant de tourner une fois. La Nehoryn se stoppa au niveau d'une porte, l'ouvrit et laissa les adolescents entrer les premiers.

Une salle de classe désaffectée avait été aménagée d'une bien étrange façon qui rappela à Harry et aux nés-Moldus certains stands de fête foraine : posées sur une longue table, des cannettes métalliques semblaient officier de stand de tir, alors qu'une haute structure s'élevant presque au plafond et surmontée d'une cloche se proposait quant à elle à offrir une épreuve de force, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun maillet pour frapper la base. Perplexes, les élèves regardèrent leurs derniers camarades les rejoindre puis Lorca referma la porte derrière elle.

− L'attaque du Poudlard Express n'a pas seulement permis de démontrer que ces créatures sont plus nombreuses que celles qui ont pris d'assaut Beauxbâtons, affirma-t-elle, elle a également montré les faiblesses de certains d'entre vous. J'ai lu toutes les notes de mes prédécesseurs, il est indéniable que votre retard est dû à leur incompétence, sauf que vous commencez votre dernière année… Vos professeurs s'inquiètent naturellement de votre avenir et je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'est jamais agréable d'apprendre la mort d'un ancien élève, nous sommes donc déterminés à vous offrir toutes les opportunités que vous soyez le mieux armé à votre départ de Poudlard.

Elle s'approcha de la structure verticale, obligeant les élèves à pivoter pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

− Si vous ne le savez pas, il n'existe aucun moyen d'estimer la puissance magique d'un sorcier. L'ironie du sort veut que le seul instrument pouvant palier à cette absence trouve son origine chez les Moldus. J'ai récupéré ceci dans une fête foraine. La question est : devinez-vous quel est l'intérêt de connaître sa puissance ? Mr Rogue ?

− Pour la faire croître.

− Cinq pour Serpentard. Vous ne pouvez pas améliorer ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est le fondement de l'évolution de toute chose créée. Une « légende » prétend qu'un sortilège informulé est plus faible qu'un autre que l'on crie : c'est faux, il y a juste une énorme différence entre le niveau de concentration. Dès le début de votre scolarité, si vous aviez appris à jeter des sorts sans prononcer leurs incantations, le résultat aurait été l'inverse : les informulés seraient devenus plus forts que ceux qui auraient été formulés. Actuellement, ce n'est qu'après de longues années à employer des informulés que les deux niveaux se rapprochent.

− Et comment fait-on pour évaluer la vraie puissance si on obtient deux résultats, professeur ? demanda une Serdaigle avec un nez osseux et des cheveux coupés courts.

− Il se situera autour du score le plus bas et celui du plus haut, dit Lorca en se déplaçant jusqu'au stand de tir. Je pense que vous avez déjà compris à quoi serviront ces cannettes…

− La précision, dit Roby, le Poufsouffle étrangement disproportionné.

− En effet. Les professeurs et moi-même avons remarqué que les sortilèges, pendant l'attaque, avaient plus souvent raté les créatures qu'autre chose. En associant ces deux exercices, non seulement vous améliorerez votre niveau en duel, mais ils vont aussi vous permettre de renforcer la puissance de vos sorts. Mr Rogue a dit hier que les Stupefix ne fonctionnaient pas : c'est vrai, mais seulement pour les élèves, car le professeur Flitwick n'a eu aucun mal à neutraliser l'une de ces créatures. Voyez-y un fossé entre votre niveau et celui d'un enseignant.

Il y eut quelques expressions sceptiques, certains élèves préférant attendre d'avoir obtenu leurs résultats aux exercices pour croire à un tel écart de puissance.

− Bien, vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, puis nous alternerons à la deuxième heure, dit Lorca en tirant une liste de ses élèves et une plume. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle commenceront avec l'épreuve de force. Si des élèves ont des soucis à lancer des sortilèges informulés, qu'ils viennent me prévenir.

Harry amorça un geste pour rejoindre la Nehoryn, mais il se ravisa subitement. Quand avait-il jeté un sortilège formulé ? se demanda-t-il subitement. Il lui semblait que ça remontait à presque un mois ou, plus exactement, à la toute première semaine de ses méditations. Renonçant à se manifester auprès de Lorca, il suivit les Serdaigle et les Serpentard qui formaient tant bien que mal une file grossière devant la structure.

− Comment on sait quelle est notre force ? lança Mulciber.

− J'ai annoté des scores sur le poteau vertical, dit Lorca. Commencez une première session en formulant votre sortilège, la seconde se fera avec les informulés. N'en prenez pas un que vous ne contrôlez que depuis peu, bien sûr.

Apprendre en s'amusant, Harry n'avait plus vécu depuis sa troisième année, mais les élèves apprécièrent visiblement d'être en compétition pour savoir qui aurait la plus grande puissance magique. Les garçons de Serpentard passèrent les premiers, les premières places du podium leur étant ainsi assurées pour un temps, Lorca annonçant le score de chacun d'un ton désinvolte.

− Est-ce qu'il y a une moyenne ? demanda Wheeler, le voisin carré que Harry avait eu pendant le permis de transplanage.

− Pour des élèves de votre âge, on pourrait dire qu'elle se situe entre 800 et 1200.

Harry eut la nette certitude que l'épreuve de force était d'abord passée par la cité souterraine avant d'atterrir à Poudlard. Il ne voyait pas comment Lorca aurait pu établir cette moyenne, sinon, mais les résultats des élèves la confirmaient. Du haut de ses 1 160 « points », Rogue occupa la première place pendant un bon moment, Mulciber et Avery suivant. Très vite, ces deux derniers disparurent du podium au passage d'une belle Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtain foncé qui éjecta Avery et rétrograda Mulciber à la troisième place avant qu'il n'en soit totalement retiré par le score de Lucretia Mogg.

Les choses changèrent alors quand le tour d'Ana Moorehead arriva. Lançant un simple éclair de Stupéfixion, il fit bondir le poids du poteau au-delà des 1 300 points, sous le regard méprisant de Mulciber. Quel était son problème ? se demanda Harry, qui regarda Ash, devant lui, succéder à la belle Serdaigle.

− 1080 points, annonça Lorca. Suivant.

Harry s'avança. Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir au meilleur sortilège qu'il pourrait lancer.

− _Expelliarmus !_

Le poids sauta à nouveau en direction de la cloche, ralentit puis retomba.

− 1 165 points.

Seulement… songea-t-il en s'écartant. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas lancé son sortilège le plus puissant et il ne l'avait battu que de cinq misérables points avec celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. A quel point ses camarades étaient-ils doués ? Toutefois, le podium ne changea plus, « sacrant » Ana, Harry et Rogue comme vainqueurs de la première session.

Le plus dur était devant eux, cependant, et le nouveau Serpentard eut la nette impression que certains élèves n'étaient pas à l'aise avec les sortilèges informulés, certains fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, d'autres fixant un point invisible d'un œil à la fois féroce et résigné. Seule Vallys parut satisfaite que les étudiants passent à la deuxième session, les incantations ayant eu le désagrément de troubler son sommeil.

− Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, dit Lorca, les scores seront nettement plus bas.

Et la concentration de certains redoubla, alors que les élèves se replaçaient devant la structure. « Nettement plus bas » était un doux euphémisme, car les premiers scores atteignirent difficilement les 500 points. Cette fois, Ana Moorehead pulvérisa le record en cours, attribué à la séduisante Poufsouffle, mais elle perdit pas loin de la moitié des points qu'elle avait gagnés lors de la première session. Personne ne parvint à la détrôner, mais un nouveau podium était apparu lorsque Harry fit à la structure pour passer le test, mettant Ana, Rogue et Wilkes en tête.

Harry leva sa baguette magique vers la base du jeu et inspira profondément. C'était le moment d'établir la véracité sur une théorie qu'il avait imaginée en attendant que son tour vienne. Se concentrant, il mit quelques secondes à entrer en méditation, la présence des élèves s'estompant de sa perception, mais en s'efforçant de rester en partie connecté à la réalité. Des rires lui parvinrent en échos, certains de ses camarades se moquant apparemment du temps que lui prenait un sortilège informulé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lorca redresser légèrement la tête, l'air presque intéressé, et l'éclair de lumière rouge jaillit. Ejecté le long du poteau, le poids s'éleva et redescendit.

− 710 points.

Les rires et les sourires goguenards s'étranglèrent et se figèrent. Faire vingt points de moins qu'Ana semblait être un score qui encourageait à la discrétion. Se reconnectant totalement à la réalité, Harry s'écarta, remplacé par Berenis qui lui fit un très bref, quasi-imperceptible, clin d'œil. Bien qu'elle ne lui eût plus parlé depuis la visite des Berkelay, elle paraissait l'apprécier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être gardait-elle ses distances pour ne pas offrir à Mogg et à Gardner de trouver un prétexte pour s'en prendre à lui – ou de le tenir à distance pour ne commettre aucune erreur, pensa-t-il.

− Avant que vous ne lanciez votre sortilège, Miss Berkelay, je tiens à rappeler quelque chose, dit la Nehoryn. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve de force _et_ de vitesse. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de prendre votre temps pour vous concentrer.

Berenis et les élèves qui passeraient après elle parurent plus ou moins soulagés, comme si l'attente seule ne leur permettait pas de se concentrer complètement.

− Bien joué, dit Ash en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, continue comme ça et tu te retrouveras dans la merde dès la fin de la matinée. Par contre, si tu es aussi doué en duel qu'à cet exercice, tu pourrais bien intéresser Ana. Qui sait ce que la fille la plus balèze de toute l'école penserait d'un garçon susceptible de rivaliser avec elle, après tout.

− Je doute que ce soit mon cas, dit Harry. J'ai encore du mal avec les informulés, en fait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les groupes intervertirent, les élèves ayant commencé par l'épreuve de force basculant du côté du stand de tir. Là encore, Ana Moorehead surpassait tous les autres, ne ratant jamais la moindre cannette, mais la Poufsouffle et Rogue n'étaient pas en reste, l'attirante jeune femme battant même le Serpentard à ce jeu. Harry ne participa pas vraiment, les sortilèges informulés étant apparemment au cœur de la compétition entre les deux maisons, mais il ne fut guère le seul : trois autres personnes se gardèrent bien de tenter leur chance à l'épreuve de précision.

A dix minutes de la fin du cours, Lorca interrompit le cours et ramena les élèves dans sa salle de classe, où ils s'assirent en commentant avec enthousiasme ces deux premières heures de défense contre les forces du Mal. A n'en pas douter, le nouveau professeur avait déjà conquis certains étudiants.

− Pour la semaine prochaine, annonça la Nehoryn, je veux que vous ayez amélioré vos sortilèges informulés. Je laisserai la salle où sont les jeux pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner, mais si jamais j'apprends que vous avez confondu un élève avec l'une des épreuves, je vous montrerai la différence entre le sort d'un étudiant et celui d'un professeur.

Bien qu'elle parlât de son habituelle voix neutre, quelques adolescents semblèrent percevoir une réelle menace.

− Vous pouvez partir, sauf Messieurs Potter – le nouveau –, Pettigrow, Deacon et Misses Macdonald et Hare, qui resteront devant la salle en attendant que je les appelle.

Des regards moqueurs fusèrent vers les élèves cités, tandis que tout le monde ramassait son sac et sortait en commentant de nouveau ses impressions sur le premier cours de Lorca. S'adossant contre un mur, Harry regarda ses camarades retenus qui se révélaient aussi silencieux que lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais noué la moindre cordialité. Queudver lui lançait des regards en biais, l'air aussi curieux que méfiant. Parce qu'il ressemblait à James ou parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir, car Mary le rejoignit d'un bon pas.

− Pas trop déçu du fiasco de ta répartition ?

− Ne m'en parle pas, dit Harry d'un air sombre. A part Berkelay, mes camarades n'ont pas vraiment l'air décidé à ouvrir le contact. Et quand je vois que Slughorn n'est pas non plus rassuré de me savoir dans sa maison, je ne peux que m'inquiéter.

− C'est sûr, admit Mary d'un ton compatissant, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire connaissance avec les autres élèves des autres maisons. Bon, ce ne sera pas évident au début, mais ça peut très vite déboucher sur une bonne entente.

− Miss Macdonald, appela Lorca en apparaissant à la porte de sa classe.

La cloche retentit bruyamment, stridente, alors que Mary s'empressait de rejoindre la Nehoryn, qui ferma le panneau pour s'assurer une totale intimité avec la Gryffondor. Deacon et Miss Hare, de Poufsouffle, refusaient d'ouvrir la bouche, de porter leur attention sur qui que ce soit, mais Pettigrow continuait à jeter des regards – cette fois, assez perplexes – à Harry. Sans nul doute était-il intrigué que le nouveau Serpentard et Mary puissent discuter aussi calmement ensemble, ou peut-être cherchait- il à deviner à quel moment tous deux s'étaient rencontrés. Harry refusa de réfléchir là-dessus plus longtemps, cependant, car il s'était attendu à ce que les Maraudeurs – plus que n'importe qui d'autre – s'interrogent sur lui.

Petit à petit, les élèves passèrent en entretien avec Lorca, tous ayant apparemment les deux dernières de la matinée de libre, puis vint enfin le tour de Harry, bon dernier, qui était bien déterminé à ce que sa conversation avec la Nehoryn lui apporte des arguments convaincants sur sa répartition à Serpentard.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut assis.

− Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi, vous avez entendu la chanson du Choixpeau magique, dit Lorca. Bien que nous ne soyons pas encore au complet, nous continuons à lutter contre l'Ennemi : vous avez votre propre ennemi à combattre pour le moment, mais ça ne signifie pas forcément que vous devez lui jeter des sortilèges. Affaiblissez-le, _conquérez_ Poudlard. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été un leader, non ? Le John Guard du futur avait parlé de cette « armée de Dumbledore » que vous aviez créée, de votre intrusion au ministère à la tête d'une bande d'étudiants. Vous avez le charisme d'un chef, même si vous n'en avez pas conscience ou le nier, et vous savez mieux que moi les élèves dont il faut se méfier et ceux en qui on peut faire confiance.

− Je ne peux pas faire en un an ce que j'ai fait en six ! fit remarquer Harry. Et combattre Voldemort depuis Poudlard aidera peut-être à l'affaiblir, en admettant que mes camarades actuels y soient disposés, mais il y a d'autres urgences.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Il n'est pas entièrement mortel, il a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a cachés dans des objets qui peuvent être cachés n'importe où, expliqua Harry. Si nous ne les détruisons pas, Voldemort trouvera toujours un moyen de revenir grâce à un Mangemort. J'en avais détruit un sans même le savoir et Dumbledore en avait détruit un autre, mais il nous en restait cinq, peut-être quatre, à dénicher. Je ne sais même pas combien il en a créé, à l'heure actuelle.

Lorca resta silencieuse, visiblement plongée dans d'intenses réflexions, puis elle attrapa un parchemin et écrivit une lettre à l'attention d'Alyphar. Tout au moins, Harry en devina le destinataire, car les symboles qu'elle traçait ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux que Prerian avait inscrits sur les comptes-rendus de leur réunion : ceux-là étaient plus ronds, plus fluides, peut-être un peu artistiques, même, et se succédaient verticalement. Dès qu'elle eut achevé sa missive, elle la tendit à Vallys.

− Donne ça à Ooghar, dit Lorca, contredisant l'intuition de Harry.

La darderan, réveillée depuis il ne savait quand, saisit le parchemin entre ses babines pour ne pas le perforer avec ses crocs, puis elle se volatilisa dans le plus grand silence.

− Vous aurez besoin d'un mage ou de Midori pour retrouver ces fragments d'âme, Ethan, mais il faut d'abord savoir à quoi ressemble l'empreinte magique de Voldemort. Ca ralentira nos opérations pour lutter contre Anteras, mais je pense que nous en avons déjà assez fait pour le moment.

− Pourquoi avez-vous protégé toutes les rentrées, d'ailleurs ?

− Pour tromper l'Ennemi. En intervenant partout en Europe, nous lui compliquons la tâche pour localiser notre cachette. Il faut cependant que nous écartions Midori des affrontements pour un temps : Anteras sait qu'il est un fléau pour ses armées, il risquerait de comprendre où nous avons élu domicile si cet imbécile intervient trop sur le sol britannique. Quoi qu'il en soit – et c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je vous ai retenu –, c'est votre prestation pendant l'épreuve de force.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, pas sûr de comprendre.

− Vous maîtrisez plutôt bien la méditation sans encens, mais elle a un impact au niveau de vos yeux, expliqua Lorca. Il est préférable que vous n'y ayez plus recours en présence de vos camarades, des questions pourraient germer dans leur esprit.

− C'est quoi, le problème des yeux ?

− Ils se transforment. Pas entièrement car vous avez réussi à garder un certain contact avec la réalité, mais j'imagine que la Pierre vous a réellement attribué certaines caractéristiques de Lathar, notamment ses yeux. J'ignore ce que contient le livre de Hipposcodius, mais on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il parle du Démon d'Alterion, peut-être même plus en détails qu'on le croirait. La couleur de votre regard ne soulève pas vraiment de question, mais s'il devenait démoniaque…

− Mais… dit Harry, quelque peu déconcerté. Je ne maîtrise pas encore les sortilèges informulés.

− Et vous croyez que ce n'est pas mon cas ? Ooghar vous l'a dit, il me semble : la baguette magique est un substitut. Si elle puise votre magie intérieure, il est forcément possible que votre magie intérieure puisse l'utiliser comme « transfert ». Je n'ai pas eu ce poste grâce à mes compétences en sorcellerie, je l'ai fait en comprenant que je pouvais utiliser ma baguette servirait à me faire passer pour une sorcière. A ce sujet, où en êtes-vous dans votre apprentissage ?

− Ma magie interne est stable, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à la discipliner complètement. Elle forme une boule parfaite et réagit une fois sur trois quand j'essaye de la manipuler.

La Nehoryn ne répondit pas tout de suite, à nouveau songeuse malgré l'inexpressivité de son visage et de son regard.

− Continuez la méditation, dit-elle alors. Ne tentez aucun sortilège, nous ne savons pas encore quel impact la Pierre a sur la puissance de vos sorts. Samedi soir, vous me rejoindrez dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous vérifierons que votre magie a réussi à vous pardonner totalement, puis nous passerons au contrôle et au sortilège de Rejet. En attendant…

Elle ramassa un autre parchemin, cette fois déjà plein d'annotations en anglais.

− Il s'agit de plusieurs méthodes permettant de s'adapter rapidement aux sortilèges informulés. Tant que vous ne contrôlez pas votre magie, privilégiez-les.

Harry y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. La première méthode était exactement celle qu'il avait inconsciemment employée durant le mois d'août : s'il ne s'était pas souvenu d'avoir prononcé la moindre formule magique, c'était avant tout parce qu'il s'était toujours contenté des mêmes sortilèges, prenant sans même rendre compte l'habitude de les lancer sans ouvrir la bouche.

− Vous pouvez sortir, conclut Lorca.

Le nouveau Serpentard s'exécuta mais, arrivé à la porte, une main sur la poignée, il se ravisa.

− Que veut dire _Batriga _?

Lorca arqua un sourcil, presque surprise par la question, et l'observa attentivement.

− Où avez-vous entendu ce mot ? interrogea-t-elle sans manifester de grand intérêt.

− Le Sorcier Extraordinaire l'a utilisé pour faire rentrer et sortir ses marchandises à travers le Chaudron baveur. Je trouvais que ça sonnait plutôt comme une magie de Mirvira ou de Lorgath, d'autant qu'il n'utilisait aucune baguette, mais il m'a fallu quelques jours après l'annonce de sa mort pour m'en souvenir…

− C'est une magie de Mirvira, confirma Lorca. Elle est propre au peuple des Glorithans, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que nous en ayons eu au sein de l'Alliance. A moins que cet homme n'ait réussi à franchir le portail en même temps que nous, alors ça ne peut qu'être un espion de l'Ennemi… et ça pose de sérieux problèmes.

− Pourquoi ?

− Les Glorithans et les Nehoryn étaient jadis un seul peuple, mais une guerre a éclaté entre les deux meilleurs candidats au poste de Régent Absolu… une sorte de ministre de la Magie, si vous préférez. L'un, Glorith, voulait que nous prenions toutes les terres possibles et imaginables pour étendre notre influence, alors que l'autre, Kathin, souhaitait quant à elle maintenir les accords signés avec les mages et les autres créatures magiques. Glorith perdit la vie en même temps que la guerre, mais il eut assez de fidèles pour fuir et perpétuer ses idéaux. Ils sont, en définitive, nos pires rivaux. « Glorithans » signifie « Armées de Glorith » dans un vieux dialecte, alors que Nehoryn veut dire « Restez droits ».

Harry prit le temps d'enregistrer l'histoire.

− Alors… le Sorcier Extraordinaire a trompé les Mangemorts et Goldsmith pour qu'on croie à sa mort… mais pourquoi de telles marchandises ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner en offrant des protections aux sorciers ?

− Plusieurs choses, sans doute. Non seulement il se renseignait sur la société britannique, pouvait également reconnaître un être magique de Mirvira se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse et, plus que tout, détourner l'attention des créatures. Si elles sont extraordinaires pour protéger les sorciers, elles ne représentent rien face à une créature magique, non ? Et encore moins à l'armée de l'Ennemi…

− Alors, ce serait vraiment un espion d'Anteras ?

− Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais l'Alliance va devoir redoubler de vigilance.


	14. Les requêtes de Dumbledore

− On devrait peut-être lui poser la question.

Remus fit la grimace, pas convaincu, alors que les Maraudeurs sortaient de leur dortoir pour descendre à la Grande Salle et redouter cette nouvelle journée : après un premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal des plus appréciés et un autre, de deux heures de métamorphose, ils avaient déjà l'impression d'être ensevelis par les devoirs et craignaient quelque peu que les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, qu'ils avaient dans la journée, se montrent aussi implacables que le professeur McGonagall, dont le devoir était sans conteste plus chargé que celui réclamé par sa nouvelle collègue. Toutefois, il n'était cette fois-ci pas question des cours, mais de Mary : Peter leur avait révélé que celle-ci, la veille, avait entretenu une discussion très normale et cordiale avec le nouveau Potter.

Et James n'en était pas particulièrement ravi. Depuis que l'existence de ce « sosie » avait atteint ses oreilles, il n'avait subi que des contrariétés. Entre les regards menaçants de sa mère chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, la réprobation de son père qui l'accusait de faire une fixation malsaine sur le Serpentard et Remus qui ne cessait de l'encourager à ne rien précipiter sur une quelconque manigance, l'arrivée d'Ethan ne posait que des problèmes. Il ne l'accusait de rien, pourtant, ne le soupçonnait pas non plus de grand-chose : il voulait juste comprendre, savoir qui il était vraiment. Son père connaissait sur le bout des doigts la généalogie de leur famille, tout comme il affirmait qu'aucun de leurs ancêtres n'avait déménagé ou eu un fils à l'étranger – il y avait donc aiguille sous roche, et c'était pour cette raison que James voulait résoudre le « mystère Ethan Potter ».

− Tu viens de passer un an à améliorer ton image, dit Remus alors qu'ils traversaient la salle commune, ronde, chaleureuse, rouge, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur de la tour. Si tu te montres un peu trop… zélé, tu vas ruiner tous les efforts que tu as faits auprès de Lily comme des professeurs.

James réprima un grognement et s'engouffra par l'ouverture, suivi de Sirius, Remus et Peter. A son approche, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota à la manière d'une porte pour leur permettre d'accéder au couloir du septième étage.

− Je ne dis pas que je vais lui lancer un sortilège en pleine tête dès que Mary nous aura racontés comment elle le connaît, je veux juste savoir comment elle le connaît et _pourquoi_ elle copine avec lui, dit-il.

− Et c'est justement là ton erreur, affirma Remus d'un ton grave. Tu oublies un peu trop vite la situation désagréable que tu as créée et dans laquelle, aujourd'hui, c'est Ethan qui se trouve.

− Lunard marque un point, dit Sirius. Même si c'était involontaire, bien sûr, c'est à présent lui qui risque de subir toutes les foudres des Serpentard. Je pense que nous devrions laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts, Cornedrue. Tu imagines la réaction de Servilus et Mulcigerbe s'ils s'aperçoivent que nous commençons à discuter avec Ethan ?

− Ce n'est pas à _lui_ que je veux parler, c'est à Mary !

− Encore mieux, répliqua Sirius, surtout quand on sait qu'elle est toujours avec Lily.

− Un point pour Patmol, approuva Remus. Elle commence tout juste par t'appeler par ton prénom, James, sois raisonnable. Tu as beau avoir progressé dans ton comportement, comme le prouve l'insigne de préfet-en-chef que tu portes, elle n'est pas encore prête à te croire assez modeste pour ne pas soupçonner une quelconque malveillance derrière ton… intérêt pour Ethan.

− Le mieux ne serait-il pas de parler avec Ash ?

− Merci, Peter ! s'exclama Sirius, ravi de cette idée. Ash est celui qui a le plus parlé avec lui, il en sait sûrement plus que Mary, non ? On a deux heures de trou avant les potions, non ? Pourquoi n'irait-on pas faire un tour par le local de _La Gazette_, après le petit déjeuner ?

James ne trouva rien à redire à cette proposition, notamment parce que Sirius et Remus avaient prononcé le mot magique : Lily, qui s'était avérée plutôt silencieuse lors de leur ronde nocturne de la veille. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour l'intéresser ? Il avait désespérément cherché des sujets de conversation, comme l'attaque de Poudlard Express, la première journée de cours et ses impressions sur le professeur Williams, mais elle s'était contentée de lui apporter des réponses simples. Il aurait essayé de la questionner sur Ethan Potter, mais la voix de Remus avait presque aussitôt résonné dans son esprit pour l'en dissuader – et même s'il rechignait à l'admettre, ses amis avaient parfaitement raison quand ils lui suggéraient de ne pas aborder « l'autre Potter » en présence de la belle rousse.

Descendant le Grand Escalier, ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et le traversèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il en eut franchi les portes, James parcourut rapidement la table de Serpentard pour y repérer le nouveau Potter, qui prenait le petit déjeuner tout seul en parcourant un manuel scolaire, son étrange serpent rouge sombre manquant à l'appel.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor et eurent à peine le temps de remplir leurs assiettes que le professeur McGonagall fit irruption derrière Remus et Peter, assis face à James et Sirius.

− Vous quatre, dit-elle, vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau après le petit déjeuner.

− Hein ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

Mais le professeur McGonagall avait déjà tourné les talons pour retourner à sa table et, si elle les entendit, elle n'en montra absolument rien.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, cette fois ? dit Sirius, déconcerté. Et pourquoi dans son _bureau _? Phineas va encore la ramener au moindre mot que je prononcerai !

− Tu n'auras qu'à ne rien dire, fit remarquer Remus. Pour ma part, je pense que Dumbledore souhaite nous voir pour notre nouveau préfet-en-chef, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius, Peter et moi devrions y aller aussi… A moins qu'il ne veuille que nous te surveillions, James… Que tu le veuilles ou non, ajouta-t-il quand Cornedrue ouvrit la bouche, nous avons tous des qualités qui pourraient t'être utiles, même si nous n'en sommes pas vraiment conscients. Je suis à peu près sûr que le choix de Lily pour être la préfète-en-chef est motivé par ta nomination, même si elle mérite largement son insigne, mais elle a aussi un rôle à jouer pour que tu conserves le tien.

− T'aimer, t'épouser, te donner des enfants, etc., dit Sirius.

− Vive les profs de Poudlard !

Ils partirent à rire, mais s'interrompirent dès qu'ils remarquèrent les filles longer la table de Gryffondor. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, adressant un signe de main à Remus mais n'accordant aucune attention aux autres, sauf Mary qui eut un sourire pour James et Sirius. Peter, trop concentré sur son repas, ne parut même pas remarquer leur arrivée.

− Elle pourrait au moins me faire un signe, marmonna James.

− Ne sois pas naïf, dit Remus d'un ton léger. Tu sais parfaitement que, même si tu réussissais à plaire à Lily, seule Ninie te permettra de sortir avec elle. Elle a passé la journée d'hier à la « protéger » d'Ethan, malgré que Mary lui eût affirmé qu'il ne semblait guère intéressé par une romance avec notre rousse préférée.

− C'est parce qu'il ne la connaît pas, assura James.

− Lunard la connaît mieux que toi et n'en est pas amoureux, objecta Sirius.

− T'as décidé d'être chiant, aujourd'hui ?

− Un meilleur ami doit l'être une fois de temps en temps, non ?

Remus et Peter pouffèrent de rire. Les hiboux et les chouettes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, couvrant les conversations en s'éparpillant au-dessus des tables. Le spectacle ne manqua pas de rappeler à James un détail, mais Queudver le détourna de sa pensée :

− Oho… Calamité en vue.

− Nom de… ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus.

Ils se hâtèrent d'écarter les gobelets, les plats et les pichets pour aménager une grande piste d'atterrissage, sur laquelle vint se poser un gros hibou qui, ils ne surent trop comment, trébucha et s'affala de tout son long. Hochant la tête d'un air désabusé et las, Peter le releva aussitôt tandis que Remus débarrassait ses pattes rugueuses des quatre journaux qu'il apportait.

− Il faut vraiment que Walter arrête de nous envoyer ce hibou… dit Sirius.

− Tu parles ! dit James. Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse d'imaginer les catastrophes que ce piaf provoque chaque fois qu'il vient nous livre _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Walter Jameson, un ancien Poufsouffle qui avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant, avait été l'un des grands fans de tout mauvais coup joué par les Maraudeurs, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par le remarquer et apprendre à le connaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'un de leurs amis. Prédécesseur d'Ash à la rédaction du journal de l'école, il prenait un malin plaisir à leur envoyer « Calamité », comme ils appelaient le gros hibou, qui ne manquait pas de causer toutes sortes de dégâts lorsqu'ils manquaient de vigilance.

Déposant chacun trois Noises dans la bourse suspendue autour du cou de l'oiseau, ils le laissèrent repartir sans demander la moindre gorgée et déplièrent _La Gazette du sorcier_, dont la première page affichait une photo de Millicent Bagnold, sorcière dodue à l'air revêche et aux cheveux bouclés et clairs, s'étalant sous la manchette : _POUDLARD AU SECOURS DE L'EUROPE : LES CREATURES MYSTERIEUSES IDENTIFIEES :_

_Deux jours après les rentrées mouvementées des élèves européens, qui auront fort heureusement été protégés par l'étrange et énigmatique communauté dont fait partie – visiblement – le samouraï intervenu lors de l'attaque de Beauxbâtons, voici des nouvelles qui devraient rassurer la société sorcière européenne. Alors que plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie ont reconnu ne pas avoir retrouvé le livre de Hipposcodius, dit « l'Affabulateur », Poudlard brille en fournissant le fameux ouvrage si recherché par la Confédération internationale des sorciers. A cette occasion, Millicent Bagnold, la directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale, nous reçoit dans son bureau :_

_« Il est vrai que Dumbledore nous a annoncés dans un premier temps que le livre ne se trouvait plus à la bibliothèque, sauf qu'il y était bien mais un élève semble avoir trouvé amusant de le cacher au-dessus d'une étagère, nous déclare-t-elle. Grâce à cet ouvrage, toutefois, nous avons pu faire plusieurs copies à adresser aux autres ministères européens qui ont évidemment chargé les Aurors de leurs pays respectifs de l'étudier, tout comme nous l'avons fait avec notre propre Bureau. »_

_Exceptionnellement en ce jour, Mrs Bagnold prend les rennes du ministère, le ministre Terry Hool et Bartemius Croupton, le directeur du département de la Justice magique, étant en grande réunion._

_« Bien sûr que des tracts seront très prochainement publiés pour se défendre de ces créatures ! nous promet-elle. Tous les services administratifs du ministre de la Magie sont mobilisés pour en produire le plus possible dans les meilleurs délais. Les Aurors, en outre, ont recueilli assez de témoignages des professeurs ayant accompagné le Poudlard Express sur les créatures qui ont attaqué le train, et voici les conseils qu'ils adressent à tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne : il ne faut en aucun cas essayer de fuir ces choses. Elles sont très rapides ! Tenez également vos distances, car leurs bonds sont impressionnants. De simples sortilèges comme le Stupefix fonctionnent si les vôtres sont assez puissants, mais privilégiez une cachette que ces créatures – très grandes et grosses, rappelons-le – ne pourront pas atteindre. »_

_Qu'en est-il de ce groupuscule qui est intervenu le jour de la rentrée à travers toute l'Europe, protégeant avec brio enfants et professeurs avant de se volatiliser sans laisser la moindre trace ?_

_« Dire qu'ils sont les bienvenus au ministère est encore trop tôt, même si nous hésitons vraiment à les y inviter. Je sais que beaucoup de concitoyens s'interrogent sur le lien entre cette communauté et ces monstres féroces, tout comme nous avons eu la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs alliés. Toutefois, la nature d'origine magique de ces individus pose un problème que nous avons bien entendu soumis à la Confédération internationale des sorciers. »_

_Ce problème étant que les sauveurs, en plus d'appartenir à un peuple encore non identifié, défient ouvertement les lois sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les peuples partiellement humains ou non. La Confédération internationale aura un lourd choix à faire : abandonner les charges contre cette communauté, au risque de voir d'autres peuples se soulever, ou les condamner et s'attirer les foudres des personnes reconnaissantes pour les interventions salvatrices de ce groupuscule._

_« De toute façon, nous ne savons même pas s'ils vraiment de notre côté, déclare Ryan Bigg, un employé du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Nous l'avons bien vu pendant l'attaque de Beauxbâtons : le samouraï n'en avait rien à faire de l'école puisqu'il en a détruit une aile. On dirait plutôt qu'il y a notre guerre contre les Mangemorts et la leur contre ces créatures. »_

_Une opinion vivement approuvée par nombre de nos lecteurs, mais il en est d'autres, notamment des parents d'élèves, que les propos de Mr Bigg ne satisfont pas :_

_« Je suis parfaitement d'accord pour dire qu'il semble y avoir deux guerres, reconnaît une mère, mais Mr Bigg critique un peu trop ce qu'il ne sait pas : mon fils m'a assuré que les deux hommes avaient le souci de protéger le train, car dès que l'un de ces monstres s'en approchait un peu trop, ils en faisaient une priorité. Et d'autres parents m'ont confirmé que leurs fils et leurs filles leur avaient raconté la même chose ! »_

_Alliée ou partie tierce ? La question divise, mais nous suivrons de très près la Confédération internationale pour connaître son verdict sur l'accueil que recevra cette communauté._

− C'est rassurant de savoir que si des créatures magiques sauvent ton gosse, elles seront quand même sanctionnées, grogna Sirius d'un ton méprisant.

− C'est le tragique destin des créatures magiques, dit Remus avec un pâle sourire. Toutefois, il faut reconnaître que Bigg a raison quand il parle de deux guerres, sauf qu'il y a un détail qui me chiffonne.

− Lequel ? demanda James.

− Comment cette guerre a pu s'étendre à toute l'Europe sans même s'annoncer ? Il a fallu deux ans à Voldemort pour avoir enfin le droit d'être considéré comme une véritable menace, il a eu besoin de lancer des attaques de plus en plus brutales pour se faire craindre… mais cette guerre, elle a éclaté d'un seul coup sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il y a le fait qu'elle oppose des créatures magiques contre des créatures magiques…

Remus n'avait pas tort, songea James. Comment avait-elle pu se déclencher sans premières rixes ? Si le samouraï avait été capable de prévoir l'attaque sur Beauxbâtons, cela signifiait que sa communauté et les monstres se connaissaient. Il paraissait impossible, en tout cas, qu'il se promenait simplement dans les environs de l'école et qu'il avait remarqué l'assaut.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus, Remus faisant judicieusement remarquer que s'interroger ne leur apporterait aucune réponse, tandis que les élèves ayant cours commençaient à prendre la direction des salles de classe en emportant quelques toasts. James lança un regard vers la table des professeurs et vit que Dumbledore manquait à l'appel.

− A quel moment est-il parti ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Aucune idée, mais on devrait peut-être y aller, suggéra Sirius.

Ramassant leurs sacs, ils imitèrent les autres étudiants, James se retenant de lancer un coup d'œil à Lily, sentant nettement que Ninie ne le lâchait pas de son regard le plus méfiant. Retrouvant Remus et Peter en bout de table, Sirius et lui menèrent la marche vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

− J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous retenir trop longtemps, dit Peter, j'ai oublié mes gâteaux sur ma table de chevet.

− Tu n'as pas cours de la matinée, Queudver, répliqua Sirius d'un ton désabusé.

− Si, les sortilèges, lui rappela Remus.

− Ah, merde ! J'ai pris le livre des potions…

− Bien fait, ricana Peter.

James sourit et tous les quatre franchirent les portes et traversèrent le hall d'entrée. Ils aperçurent le nouveau Serpentard au sommet de l'escalier de marbre, continuant à parcourir son bouquin. Quelque chose, dans cette vision, le dérangea beaucoup, mais ce fut Sirius qui lui permit d'identifier le détail qui le gênait :

− Il compte s'aventurer dans les étages sans personne pour le guider ?

− Il faut dire qu'à part Ash et Mary, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un lui ait déjà parlé, dit Remus. Or, tous deux ont soins aux créatures magiques, alors…

Ils montèrent à leur tour les marches et virent Ethan qui dépassait le premier palier du Grand Escalier.

− J'espère qu'il ne va pas aussi chez Dumbledore, marmonna James.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième palier, l'autre Potter poursuivait son ascension sans lâcher son manuel du regard. Où pouvait-il bien aller ? A la volière ? Certainement pas à un cours, ils avaient entendu dire qu'il était dans les mêmes classes que James, Sirius et Remus.

− Il doit aller à la bibliothèque, sûrement, dit Lunard alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le second étage.

− On pourrait peut-être récupérer la carte dans le bureau de Rusard, non ? proposa Peter que l'idée semblait terrifier.

− J'étais en train de penser à la même chose, avoua Sirius.

− Eh bien, vous pouvez arrêter de le faire, dit Remus. Non seulement parce que Rusard saura que c'est nous, mais James se ferait allumer si on découvrait que c'était vraiment nous. Et il est inutile de suivre Ethan, c'est juste un nouvel élève qui a des difficultés à se trouver des camarades pour le guider… ce qu'on peut comprendre, quand on regarde qui il y a Serpentard. On doit d'abord discuter avec Ash, non ?

James haussa simplement les épaules. Ils remontèrent bientôt le couloir au fond duquel se dressait l'hideuse statue cachant l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore.

− C'est quoi le… ? dit Peter.

− _Pinces piquantes_, récita James avant de se tourner vers ses amis : l'avantage d'être préfet-en-chef.

Sirius fit mine de vomir, mais Remus et Peter eurent un sourire. Reportant son attention sur la gargouille, James vit qu'elle s'était animée et s'écartait déjà d'un pas, laissant le mur se trouvant derrière elle coulisser. Un escalier en colimaçon jaillit du sol et s'éleva en cercles concentriques, escaladant la tour au sommet de laquelle était aménagé le bureau directorial.

− Bon, cette fois, on le fait : pour la première fois de notre scolarité, nous y allons pour ne pas nous faire réprimander ! dit Sirius d'un ton encourageant.

Les trois autres partirent de nouveau à rire mais s'interrompirent dès que les portes de chêne massif apparurent. James leva une main, saisit le heurtoir de cuivre et frappa trois fois.

− Entrez, dit la voix grave de Dumbledore.

Sirius poussa James d'un coup d'épaule et ouvrit le panneau avec un bref sourire victorieux. Depuis leur première année, le bureau circulaire n'avait jamais changé. Les mêmes portraits des prédécesseurs de Dumbledore étaient accrochés aux murs et regardèrent les visiteurs entrer. Derrière la porte, posé sur un perchoir d'or, Fumseck le phénix, rouge et or et somnolant, leur lança un rapide regard perle et repartit à s'endormir. Sur les longues tables alignées sous les fenêtres, les instruments d'argent bourdonnaient faiblement en crachant des panaches de fumée qui se dissipaient quelques centimètres plus haut. Assis derrière son bureau massif aux pieds en forme de griffes, Dumbledore les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus leur donnant l'impression d'être transpercés jusqu'à l'âme.

− Asseyez-vous, messieurs, les invita-t-il en désignant les quatre chaises placées devant le bureau. Pour une fois, vous êtes ici pour ne pas vous faire réprimander, alors profitez-en.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui réprima à grand-peine un sourire.

− En réalité, je souhaite aborder plusieurs sujets avec vous. J'espérais le faire hier après le dîner, mais j'ai reçu un message urgent du directeur de Beauxbâtons, donc… Pour commencer, je dois vous parler d'Ethan.

− Il est louche ? demanda aussitôt Peter.

Il sembla se ratatiner lorsque Dumbledore tourna son regard bleu électrique vers lui.

− Ce n'est pas inenvisageable, admit-il avec un léger sourire, mais j'en doute sincèrement. Toutefois, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour débattre sur les soupçons qui pourraient peser sur lui : je tiens à ce que vous ne l'approchiez pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il se retrouve déjà dans une situation très délicate en atterrissant à Serpentard, où ses camarades ne sont pas les plus sociables et amicaux, sans parler de sa ressemblance et de son nom qu'il a en commun avec vous, James. Si jamais il débutait une relation cordiale avec les troubles-paix de la décennie, les garçons de Serpentard pourraient très mal le prendre.

− Il sera dans leur collimateur même s'il fréquente Mogg ou Ana, monsieur, objecta Remus.

− Je me suis déjà entretenu avec Miss Berkelay à ce sujet, confia Dumbledore, en lui demandant de garder Ethan assez loin de ses amies pour que les soupirants de Miss Mogg ne le prennent pas en chasse. Quant à Miss Moorehead, vous savez mieux que moi qu'elle se méfie des garçons. Elle est également trop intelligente pour savoir que devenir amie avec Ethan, si l'envie lui prenait, lui attirerait irrémédiablement de sérieux problèmes avec Mr Mulciber. Quelle que soit votre opinion sur lui, nous devons attendre qu'il ait fait ses preuves pour savoir s'il saura se défendre des menaces représentées par les élèves.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, répondant favorablement à la requête de Dumbledore.

− Ce sujet clos, passons au suivant : votre nomination, James. Je sais que vous avez conscience que votre insigne est moins en sécurité que celui de Lily. Nous avons souhaité vous féliciter et vous encourager à poursuivre votre… quête de maturité, si je puis dire. Vos progrès comportementaux de l'année dernière n'ont échappé à personne et c'est pourquoi nous avons choisi de vous décerner l'insigne de préfet-en-chef. Mais ne vous y trompez pas : si vous retombez dans vos travers, vous perdrez le badge.

− Je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre, assura James.

− J'en étais sûr, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqués tous les quatre. Votre complicité et vos qualités personnelles pourraient être très utiles à James. Même si une partie des têtes-brûlées sauront garder une attitude correcte maintenant que Lily et vous êtes la préfète et le préfet-en-chef, la menace de vous faire attaquer n'en est pas pour autant étouffée. Pour cela, Sirius se chargera de couvrir vos arrières dans la journée. Remus, pour votre part, êtes un ancien préfet et le plus calme de votre petit groupe : je vous demanderai d'intervenir si James commence à perdre le contrôle de son sang-froid ou s'il est exposé à une situation complexe à démêler.

− Aucun souci, assura Remus.

− Quant à vous, Peter, vous avez une qualité assez curieuse et pratique, bien que peu flatteuse : rares sont les élèves à avoir de la considération pour vous. C'est vexant, je ne le nie pas, mais dans le cas actuel, c'est un atout considérable, car vous êtes en mesure de passer inaperçu et d'entendre ce que James, Sirius et Remus ne sauraient entendre, comme une agression qui se préparerait ou qui s'est déjà produite et dont les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés. Si vous pouviez communiquer des indices et les transmettre à James, nous pourrions épargner des désagréments aux cibles et confondre les agresseurs.

Peter se redressa, à la fois surpris et réjoui d'avoir un vrai rôle à jouer dans la bande.

− Et Rogue, professeur ? demanda Sirius.

− J'ai l'intention de le convoquer cet après-midi, confia Dumbledore. J'ai longuement parlé avec le professeur Williams de votre guerre interminable et nous avons trouvé une potentielle solution… tout au moins, nous espérons qu'elle sera utile. Elle vous expliquera elle-même les détails mais, pour faire simple, nous misons sur un affrontement entre vous, James, et Severus d'une manière plus mature et respectable. Quant à Severus, j'ai revu les arguments que je lui avais exprimés par le passé. S'il les comprend, je ne doute pas qu'il vous laissera tranquille pendant un moment.

James réprima à grand-peine un reniflement sceptique.

− Quant à vous quatre, je vous interdis d'ouvrir les hostilités avec lui. Vous êtes préfet-en-chef, James, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'une faute des trois autres ne vous retombera dessus. Compris ?

Les Maraudeurs opinèrent.

− Vous pouvez sortir, donc.

Les quatre amis se levèrent, saluèrent le directeur et prirent le chemin de la double porte, mais Remus ralentit brusquement et se retourna vers Dumbledore, un pli entre les sourcils.

− Monsieur, est-ce que le professeur Williams a pu étudier le livre de Hipposcodius ?

La question suscita vivement l'intérêt des trois autres.

− Nous avons nous-mêmes fait plusieurs copies de ce livre avant de le transmettre au ministère, révéla Dumbledore. Toutes ces créatures ne sont pas sensibles qu'à la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais également aux sortilèges, aux potions et à la métamorphose. Tous les professeurs travaillent à vous fournir un cours sur les sortilèges nécessaires pour vous protéger.

Remus hocha la tête et reprit sa route, imité par ses amis. Sortant du bureau directorial, ils se laissèrent descendre jusqu'au couloir sans parler et passèrent la gargouille, qui s'ouvrit à leur approche et se referma derrière eux.

− Des créatures sensibles aux potions… répéta Sirius. On va faire quoi ? Se promener avec des ceintures pleines de fioles ?

− Ou des sacs à dos, ironisa James.

− Nous sommes des sorciers, non ? dit Remus. Les sortilèges d'Apparition ne fournissent-ils pas tout ce dont nous aurions besoin si on sait où trouver ces ressources ?

− On a déjà étudié les sortilèges d'Apparition ? s'étonna Sirius.

− Pas encore, mais j'ai pris de l'avance.

James consulta rapidement sa montre.

− Il nous reste une heure et demie avant que le début du cours de sortilèges, indiqua-t-il. On aurait dû rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui poser des questions sur d'éventuels aspirants Mangemorts parmi les élèves français !

− Parce que tu crois qu'il nous aurait répondu ? dit Peter, surpris.

− Peu probable, admit Remus, mais nous étions d'accord, hier soir, pour dire que Dumbledore était conscient qu'il y aurait un risque. Nous n'aurions rien gagné à lui poser la question, sinon de nous montrer un peu trop curieux. Quant à tuer le temps avant le cours de sortilèges, Sirius pourrait aller chercher son livre de sortilèges et Peter, ses gâteaux.

− J'avais oublié ! s'exclama Patmol.

− Rejoignez-nous au local de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, dit James. Même si Ash est en cours, il y aura peut-être quelqu'un de présent pour nous renseigner sur Ethan.

Se séparant dès qu'ils atteignirent le Grand Escalier, James et Remus le descendirent pendant que Sirius et Peter filaient au septième étage pour récupérer, dans leur dortoir, leurs affaires oubliées. Cornedrue sentit Lunard lui lancer quelques regards à la dérobée, comme si une pensée le travaillait et qu'il hésitait à l'exprimer, mais le loup-garou finit par se jeter à l'eau :

− Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est un piège ?

− Pourquoi pensez-vous que je le soupçonne de quelque chose ? grogna James d'un ton irrité.

− Hm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… « Il est louche », « Ce n'est pas normal qu'il existe », « Pourquoi il a attendu tant de temps pour venir en Grande-Bretagne ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'un _vrai_ Potter ferait à Serpentard ?! »…

− Ca va, _ça va_ ! D'accord, je vais un peu loin, mais avoue que c'est bizarre, Lunard ! Ce mec déboule, Beauxbâtons se fait attaquer à peine un mois plus tard, il a un livre que les écoles de sorcellerie n'ont plus… Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop de coïncidences ? Je ne dis pas que c'est un Mangemort, juste qu'il y a trop de mystères autour de lui. Et puis, qui viendrait dans le pays le plus dangereux du monde pour y faire sa dernière année ?

− Peut-être parce qu'il veut devenir Auror, dit une voix goguenarde.

James et Remus se retournèrent sur Ana Moorehead, qui semblait avoir jailli du premier étage et écouté une certaine partie de leur conversation. Son opulente poitrine rebondissant à chaque marche qu'elle descendait, elle les rejoignit en fixant James d'un air rusé.

− Pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de cousin, j'aurais pensé que tu te montrerais un peu plus enthousiaste d'apprendre que tu en avais peut-être encore un, finalement, dit-elle. Au lieu de ça, tu t'en méfies. Je te ferai remarquer que si seul Kenny se permet de traîner avec lui en public, c'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas été la brute épaisse d'autrefois, il serait sûrement plus entouré – et contrairement à toi, même s'il a été turbulent, il n'a jamais été un petit prétentieux malmenant ses camarades sous prétexte de ne pas les apprécier.

− Ash vous en a donc parlé, remarqua James.

− Tu penses bien ! dit Moorehead en s'asseyant sur une marche. J'en sais peut-être même plus que Kenny grâce à ma sœur, mon père et ma mère, en fait.

La curiosité des deux Maraudeurs fut immédiatement piquée. Si les parents de Moorehead étaient des Aurors, sa sœur Lea travaillait quant à elle au département de la coopération magique internationale – en d'autres termes, le premier service à être entré en possession du dossier du nouveau Serpentard. Toutefois…

− Les Aurors s'intéressent à lui ? demanda Remus.

− Ils l'ont fait pendant un moment après que son dossier ait été validé, notamment parce qu'il est rare que le ministère de la Magie offre la nationalité britannique depuis le début de la guerre. Et puis c'est la crise, au Bureau des Aurors, car les recrues sont de plus en plus difficiles à garder quand elles sont en formation… Quoi qu'il en soit, un homme de mon père a espionné son manoir jusqu'à ce que les Berkelay viennent lui rendre visite, puis il a été questionné le père sur ses impressions : garçon honnête, humble, rien à redire. Ma mère s'est alors chargée de guetter l'arrivée d'un Mangemort.

− Quoi ? s'étonna James.

La splendide Serdaigle eut un sourire narquois.

− Tu ne le savais pas, ça, hein ? Un type suspect s'est présenté pendant plusieurs jours au manoir d'Ethan, mais celui-ci n'a jamais répondu. Il faut dire que le père de Berkelay l'avait prévenu qu'il recevrait cette visite. Elle a épié les allées et venues de cet homme pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à pouvoir fournir un portrait-robot fidèle au département de la coopération, qui a contacté tous les ministères pour l'identifier. Jackpot ! On sait comment il s'appelle, mais il n'a toujours pas été attrapé. Pour ce qui est d'Ethan, l'affaire a été classée : s'il réussit ses Aspic, il sera le bienvenu.

− Et s'il avait reçu le type suspect quand l'observation s'est arrêtée ?

Remus lança un regard d'avertissement à James, mais il l'ignora.

− Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Moorehead d'un ton dégagé, mais penses-tu réellement que Mulciber et les autres seraient aussi distants avec lui ? Les Mangemorts ne rencontrent pas des sorciers scolarisés pour leur vendre des t-shirts, des mugs ou des casquettes avec la tête de Voldemort imprimée dessus : ils le font pour les encourager à aider les Mangemorts et les idiots comme la bande de Mulciber.

− C'est peut-être une ruse !

La Serdaigle l'observa attentivement, inexpressive.

− Ne disais-tu pas que tu ne le considérais « pas comme un Mangemort » ? interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil hautain.

− C'est le cas…

− Je te demande pardon ? coupa Moorehead. N'as-tu pas dit, il y a quelques instants, qu'Ethan avait peut-être rencontré un Mangemort quand la surveillance des Aurors autour de son manoir s'est arrêtée ?

James serra les dents. Il avait toujours détesté les échanges avec la Serdaigle, qui avait été formée par ses parents à penser comme un Auror bien avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait la désagréable manie de trouver une faille dans les arguments et les défenses de ses interlocuteurs, et ce bien avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte de leurs bourdes.

− Bref, dit-elle en se relevant, même si je reconnais que ce nouveau Potter est bien mystérieux, nous sommes au moins six à le trouver sympathique, dont Lily chérie.

− Il a parlé à Lily ?!

− Elle a le droit de discuter avec qui elle veut. Tu as déjà provoqué la ruine de son amitié avec Rogue, Potter, et ce par pur égoïsme et arrogance. Je lui ai suggéré de ne pas chercher à parler à Ethan avant un petit moment pour que Rogue ne soit pas disposé à l'agresser par jalousie, envie ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais s'ils se lient d'amitié le moment venu et que tu cherches à être le gros con que tu étais lors de nos cinq premières années…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, le temps d'adresser un regard mauvais à James, puis reprit :

− … je te fais regretter le jour où tu es venu au monde, conclut-elle.


	15. Beauxbâtons

Parfaitement ronde, sa surface égale, la sphère rouge et or scintillait dans l'obscurité alors que Harry la contemplait, rempli d'espoir. Le moment tant attendu, le plus difficile : _contrôler_ sa magie intérieure. Il avait passé toutes les heures de libre dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner à discipliner sa magie, à essayer de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. L'enseignement de Damar affirmait qu'une fois en harmonie avec sa magie, il était possible de manipuler sa magie à sa guise, mais Harry rencontrait toujours des problèmes. Toutefois, son acharnement, ses progrès, sa profonde et inébranlable envie d'être fin prêt pour le premier cours avec Lorca, ne lui laissaient aucune chance : il devait être en mesure de contrôler sa magie avant demain.

Lorsqu'il fixa sa volonté sur un point invisible, il vit un entremêlement de brume scintillante, dorée et pailletée de rouge, la rejoindre docilement, lui procurant une intense satisfaction mêlée d'espoir. S'efforçant de garder sa concentration, il essaya le mouvement le plus simple, déplaçant le « bras » surgit de sa magie intérieure vers un autre point, mais il le perdit en cours de route et le regarda retomber dans la sphère or et écarlate. Il ne ressentit aucune déception, cependant, car il avait réussi le tout premier pas de l'enseignement de Damar : sa magie était désormais disciplinée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler le contrôle, puis les choses deviendraient plus simples – tout au moins, il l'espérait.

Rouvrant les yeux, il se laissa basculer en arrière en poussant un soupir et regarda le plafond de toile de son lit à baldaquin. Cette première semaine n'avait pas été aussi pénible que celles qu'il avait vécues à Privet Drive, mais il avait passé son temps à être seul. Sa prestation chanceuse lors du cours de Lorca semblait avoir attisé la méfiance sur ses capacités, bien que dans le reste des classes, il ne brilla guère, sauf en potions où le professeur Slughorn l'avait gratifié d'un sourire satisfait en regardant le résultat de sa Larme de Trouble. Ses progrès les plus notables demeuraient en sortilèges informulés : fuyant l'ennui chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et avait un moment de libre, il se réfugiait dans la Salle sur Demande également pour s'entraîner grâce au parchemin de conseils donné par la Nehoryn à la fin de son premier cours. Il commençait enfin à les lancer sans avoir recours à une méditation partielle, mais cela lui demandait encore quelques secondes de concentration.

A quelques heures de l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons, le château vibrait d'une excitation qu'il n'avait sans doute plus connue depuis le dernier tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Seuls les professeurs étaient à cran, se montrant même implacables à chaque élève pris en flagrant délit à répandre des saletés, ôtant plus de points qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu lors de sa quatrième année, car Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi propre : les armures scintillaient, les portraits avaient retrouvé des cadres étincelants – au grand déplaisir de leurs propriétaires – et les rampes des escaliers, les poignées des portes et toutes coupes de la salle des trophées avaient été astiquées avec ferveur.

Harry se redressa et regarda Vallys, lovée sur un oreiller sous sa forme adolescente d'un mètre. Il avait pu la garder grâce à la promesse d'en faire une présentation au professeur Brûlopot, qui pourrait ainsi offrir un cours spécial sur une espèce rare et inconnue de tout le monde. Un problème, aux yeux du nouveau Serpentard, qui songea que quelqu'un finirait par comprendre que les darderans n'existaient pas en Alterion – ce qui ferait encore une créature magique sortie de nulle part, et le risque que des élèves et des professeurs fassent un lien quelconque entre lui, l'Alliance et l'Ennemi.

Laissant Vallys dormir après sa chasse nocturne en compagnie d'Hedwige, il ramassa son sac et sortit du dortoir. A l'instar de ses camarades, il avait pu découvrir en quoi les Aspic étaient si intensifs et contraignants : toutes les matières bénéficiaient de quatre heures de cours dans la semaine, mais les professeurs n'en réduisaient pas pour autant les devoirs. Chaque moment de libre entre deux classes servait généralement à les faire, si bien que personne ne pouvait en profiter pour flâner au bord du lac ou dans le parc – même si des élèves semblant sûrs d'eux attendaient le week-end pour s'y atteler.

Traversant la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry franchit la porte et aperçut, au bout du couloir, Ash qui l'attendait, très à son aise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils prirent ensemble la direction du hall d'entrée.

− Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de traîner par ici ?

− Pas pour moi, dit le Serdaigle en souriant. Je ne suis pas aussi intouchable que Ninie, mais les Serpentard apprécient trop que je leur donne la parole dans _La Gazette_ pour chercher à me nuire. Mon prédécesseur, lui, n'avait pas la même jugeote et a subi leur mécontentement tout le temps où il a été rédacteur-en-chef.

Harry le croyait sur parole.

− Et tu arrives à gérer les devoirs et le journal ?

− Difficile à dire, pour le moment. Ca s'était plutôt bien passé l'année dernière, mais avec la quantité de devoirs qu'on a en moins d'une semaine… En temps normal, je les fais avec mes amis le jour même, quand on remonte du dîner, mais j'ai passé un certain temps à rôder autour des professeurs pour avoir leur opinion sur les résultats scolaires des français. Dumbledore et Bresch ont estimé qu'il valait mieux que les profs soient préparés à les accueillir dans leurs classes.

− Et Bresch, il va faire quoi ?

− Ah, bonne question ! s'exclama Ash. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, mais il m'a répondu par un sourire mystérieux en me disant : « Qui sait ? » A mon avis, il sera aussi prof de quelque chose… Je ne suis pas sûr que les élèves apprécieront que leur emploi de temps soit encore plus chargé, d'autant que ça promet plus de devoirs…

Ils atteignirent l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée et le montèrent.

− Et la Brigade de la Mort ?

− Ah ? Tu en as entendu parler ?

− Slughorn y a fait allusion, le soir de la rentrée.

− Une allusion… Ouais, Dumbledore aussi n'a fait que ça, dit Ash, mais je n'aurai qu'à interviewer Bresch pour qu'il nous en raconte plus à ce sujet. En tout cas, ça promet : quand ils se sont retrouvés à la Confédération internationale après que cette « brigade » ait été fondée, Bresch l'a décrite comme _« une bande de cinglés bons à interner, mais qui excellent dès qu'il faut enquêter, identifier un coupable et le maîtriser. »_ Deux de leurs membres viennent à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore a continué à faire des mystères quand je lui ai demandé qui ils étaient, quels postes ils occupaient au sein de leur groupe, etc.

Après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée, ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre, éblouis par le soleil resplendissant et envahis par une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, puis ils prirent la direction des serres.

− S'ils sont aussi « cinglés », les profs doivent savoir de qui il s'agit, non ? reprit Harry.

Ash eut un léger sourire.

− Après une semaine de cours, tu devrais savoir comment sont les profs, dit-il. Même Slughorn s'est montré général, ce qui n'est pas tellement dans ses habitudes. C'est toujours comme ça quand Dumbledore veut faire durer le suspens, mais ça en dit long aussi sur le plaisir qu'il a à recevoir ces deux brigadiers. Après tout, il est lui-même un peu cinglé…

Ils arrivèrent aux serres bons derniers, mais la cloche ne retentit dans le château, s'entendant à travers tout le parc, qu'après qu'ils eurent rejoint la table où se réunissaient leurs camarades et le professeur Chourave. A l'inverse de ses collègues, celle-ci les ménageait au moins la première semaine : le double cours de mercredi avait été une présentation générale de plantes qui s'avéreraient à la fois plus dangereuses et capricieuses que les autres, tandis que le double cours pratique commençait tout de suite.

Tirant sa baguette magique, le professeur Chourave fit un geste désinvolte vers la porte de la serre pour la fermer. Un autre mouvement et une longue rangée de pots s'éleva de derrière une haie qui bruissait inlassablement pour venir se poser devant les étudiants, qui baissèrent les yeux dessus. Seuls trois misérables brins d'herbe émergeaient de la terre.

− Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est cette plante ? Miss Lindon ?

La séduisante Poufsouffle, qui se partageait la troisième place du Podium des Douze avec James, Rogue et Sirius, répondit de sa voix délicieusement grave :

− C'est une autrucheuse, nommée ainsi car elle enterre la tête de quiconque, animal, créature ou humain, la touche.

− Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, approuva le professeur Chourave. Quelle est la particularité de ses lianes ? Mr Matthain ?

− Elles voient.

− Cinq points pour Serdaigle.

Quelques élèves se penchèrent prudemment pour mieux observer les brins d'herbe. Harry vit des sourires goguenards faire leur apparition sur les lèvres des camarades qui avaient déjà acquis certaines connaissances sur l'autrucheuse, et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir approché la tête de la plante.

− Que regardez-vous de si près ? lança le professeur Chourave, qui semblait elle aussi avoir du mal à ne pas se moquer. Mr Rogue, pourriez-vous leur expliquer ?

− Ces trois « herbes » _sont_ les yeux, dit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse.

− Cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous n'avez pas entendu la question que j'ai posée à Mr Matthain ? J'ai parlé de « lianes », pas « d'herbes ». Ce qui signifie donc… Mr Lupin ?

− Que les lianes sont sous terre.

− Exactement, cinq points pour vous. L'autrucheuse a une très mauvaise vue, elle ne distingue plus rien à plus d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres, mais elle est très sensible à l'odeur qui émane de ce qui s'approche de ses yeux. Si elle sait que c'est comestible, elle ne manquera pas de vous enterrer la tête et de vous étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Vos propres yeux lui serviront alors du repas.

Il y eut quelques grimaces écœurées.

− Donc, pour l'heure et demie que nous avons, nous allons commencer par enfiler nos gants en peau de dragon. Ensuite, le cours commencera pour de bon : ces autrucheuses étant malades, nous arroserons donc la terre pour faire baisser leur fièvre et répandrons des yeux de poisson autour des leurs pour qu'elles puissent se nourrir.

Si Harry ne comprenait pas très bien comment les autrucheuses réussissaient à saisir la tête d'une personne ou d'un animal qui se contenterait de la toucher avec le pied, il obtint la réponse une heure après le début du cours. Un Poufsouffle dodue aux joues roses et au nez retroussé du nom de Lewis Brythe eut le malheur de toucher un œil de sa plante quand il déposa celui de poisson qu'il tenait : de longues lianes noires et luisantes perforèrent aussitôt la terre à plusieurs endroits et s'enroulèrent tout autour de son cou, l'attirant avec une force prodigieuse vers ses yeux qui s'écartaient pour ouvrir un grand trou. Le professeur Chourave intervint aussitôt, assénant un coup de baguette sur les lianes qui disparurent sous terre.

Moqueurs, déconcertés, les autres élèves virent de minces marques violacées tout autour du cou d'un Brythe pâle et fébrile. Malgré tout, les étudiants semblèrent très vite avoir la même pensée : à quoi servaient donc les gants en peau de dragon si ça ne protégeait pas des lianes des autrucheuses ? Personne ne posa la question, s'attendant déjà à ce que le professeur Chourave la soumette dans son devoir.

La cloche sonna un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Brythe avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions fortes, mais il n'échappa pas au devoir du professeur Chourave :

− Vous me ferez quinze centimètres de parchemin sur les autrucheuses, en précisant leur taille adulte, comment peut-on se protéger de leurs lianes et pourquoi il faut utiliser des gants en peau de dragon quand on les nourrit. A présent, allez tous vous préparer pour l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons… et ne faîtes pas dans l'excès ou le ridicule !

Harry remarqua qu'elle s'adressait particulièrement à Sirius et à l'ensemble des filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Jetant son sac sur son épaule après y avoir rangé ses gants, il sortit de la serre en réfléchissant. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à retourner à son dortoir pour s'y retrouver seul avec Rogue et sa bande, il les évitait déjà en allant se coucher à des heures différentes et en feignant de dormir quand ils montaient à leur tour et qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Une idée germa dans sa tête, cependant, et il ralentit son allure pour laisser tous ses camarades le devancer. Ils bénéficiaient de moins d'une demi-heure pour préparer l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons, mais c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Harry pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Lorsque les élèves eurent disparu dans le château, il reprit une marche plus naturelle et monta les marches. Ash et ses amis avaient atteint le sommet de l'escalier de marbre lorsqu'il franchit les portes, mais ils l'obligèrent à ralentir de nouveau. Il lui faudrait déjà de la chance pour atteindre le septième étage sans croiser quelqu'un dans le Grand Escalier, surtout qu'il avait la ferme intention d'utiliser tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait pour aller plus vite – un autre risque, d'ailleurs, car même après cinq jours passés à Poudlard, il n'était pas censé avoir trouvé les raccourcis de tous les étages.

Estimant avoir assez traîné des pieds, il entama son ascension, empruntant le Grand Escalier, s'engouffrant dans des étages ou en émergeant, utilisant tous les passages secrets qu'il arpentait autrefois avec Ron et Hermione – et squattaient avec Ginny lors de leurs tête-à-tête. Il atteignit le septième palier juste après les Serdaigle, dont les voix s'élevaient dans le couloir voisin de celui qu'il remontait. Soupirant, il les laissa prendre de l'avance, les suivant en s'arrêtant parfois, jusqu'à ce que le chemin vers la Salle sur Demande se sépare de celui d'Ash.

Il atteignit le couloir de Barnas le Follet, qui essayait d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls en tutus. S'avançant jusqu'à un grand vase de la taille d'un homme, il le prit comme point de départ et effectua trois allers-retours devant le pan de mur se trouvant entre le récipient et une fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la porte de la Salle sur Demande était apparue. Il la franchit et marqua une courte pause, assez étonné.

La salle qui lui apparaissait ressemblait à un étrange mélange de salle de bains et de magasin de vêtements. Au centre de la pièce, quatre rayons, chacun agrémenté du blason de l'une des maisons, comportait des uniformes de toutes les tailles, tandis que les murs disparaissaient derrière de hauts miroirs, des cabines d'essayage et de douche, des lavabos et de larges étagères encombrées de chemises, de pantalons, de chaussures, de cravates, de jupes et de capes qui n'attendaient plus qu'à appartenir à une maison. Qui avait créé cette penderie ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il estima que les Serdaigle l'avait assez retardé comme ça.

Se changeant, il alla se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et essaya, sans grande conviction, d'aplatir ses cheveux, en vain. Il vérifia rapidement que son uniforme ne comportait ni tache, ni déchirure, puis abandonna le sien et son sac dans la penderie – il viendrait les rechercher demain. Sortant de la Salle sur Demande, dont la porte disparut sitôt refermée, il entreprit d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée sans se faire remarquer par les élèves qui commençaient déjà à s'y rendre.

La tâche ne fut guère aisée chaque fois qu'il dut passer par le Grand Escalier, mais il parvint il ne sut trop comment à poser le pied sur le sol dallé du hall d'entrée sans se faire remarquer – et une fraction de seconde avant que les premiers élèves ne le rejoignent, émergeant de la porte menant aux cuisines et à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard arrivèrent en masse quelques instants plus tard, se répandant dans le hall comme s'ils tenaient à conserver une distance de sécurité avec leurs camarades – ou, plus vraisemblablement, à avoir un meilleur recul sur les autres pour critiquer et se moquer des nouvelles coiffures, des ornements plus ou moins discrets que les étudiants avaient ajoutés à leur tenue.

A l'arrivée de Rogue et de sa bande, qui n'avaient fait aucun effort, Harry sentit leurs regards poser sur lui, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention. Les professeurs et les autres employés rejoignirent à leur tour le hall d'entrée et se placèrent du côté des immenses portes. Dumbledore leva une main et le silence s'établit progressivement, les uns donnant des coups de coudes aux autres pour leur signaler l'intervention du directeur, vêtu d'une splendide robe bleu foncé brodée d'argent.

− Ne laissons pas l'excitation nous faire manquer une présentation convenable, dit-il en souriant. Pour commencer, je vous demande de vous aligner par année, la première à l'avant, la dernière à l'arrière, et par maison afin que les professeurs n'aient pas à courir partout.

Ce fut un grand n'importe quoi, les uns cherchant leurs camarades, les autres estimant apparemment qu'ils étaient très bien où ils étaient et refusant de bouger au profit d'une autre maison. Laborieusement, sept rangées se dessinèrent, en particulier à l'aide des professeurs excédés qui avaient fini par intervenir pour organiser la mise en place. Harry ferma la file de sa maison, Berenis à sa droite, Leonie – qui avait échangé de place avec Lily en réalisant que celle-ci était voisine d'un Potter – ouvrant celle de Gryffondor. Le Serpentard remarqua qu'elle avait troqué la peluche de torture qu'elle avait promenée toute la journée par un lion, mais il réalisa surtout qu'elle était coiffée de la broche de Lily, dont la Pierre de Pouvoir était toujours habitée de ses filaments flamboyants et mobiles.

Les directeurs de maison entreprirent alors de passer en revue les tenues de leurs élèves, plus cinglants que jamais face à la démonstration grotesque de certains et de certaines. Entre les colliers étincelants, les boucles d'oreille en pierre précieuse, les chemises mal rentrées, les taches que l'on effaçait d'un coup de baguette, les nombreux boutons défaits, les maquillages tape-à-l'œil et les cheveux mal peignés, plusieurs étudiants en prirent pour leur grade. Puis, enfin, les professeurs parurent plus ou moins satisfaits et rejoignirent Dumbledore.

− Bien, reprit-il, vous allez sortir votre directeur de maison sans briser cette formation.

Le professeur Chourave entraîna aussitôt les Poufsouffle à sa suite pour les amener dans le parc, puis le professeur Flitwick suivit, imitée par la directrice-adjointe et, lorsque la rangée des septième eut franchie les portes, le maître des potions. Le ciel s'embrasait à l'est, se teintant d'un orange qui s'étendait toujours un peu plus vers l'occident, mais la chaleur semblait ne pas baisser, songea Harry lorsqu'il descendit les marches du large escalier de pierre.

Retrouvant les autres élèves, il sentit les professeurs s'aligner derrière les septième année, tandis que les questions fusaient parmi les étudiants qui se demandaient comment Beauxbâtons allait arriver. Les yeux fouillaient partout, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace des français, aussi bien dans le ciel que vers le lac ou le portail. Harry se demandait si les invités viendraient en carrosse : la menace d'une attaque aérienne avait probablement été prise en compte par les écoles et les ministères, même s'il n'était pas certain que Beauxbâtons eût assez de carrosses pour envoyer ses élèves partout en Europe. Anteras, cependant, devait être comme Alyphar et Ooghar, à savoir incapable de lire les alphabets d'Alterion. Avait-il découvert la solution que la Confédération internationale avait trouvée pour garantir l'année scolaire aux étudiants français ?

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, se pictant à l'est de petites étoiles scintillantes, sa couleur indigo s'étirant toujours plus au-dessus de la vallée de Poudlard. Harry sentait les élèves commencer à s'impatienter, leurs jambes raidies par l'immobilité, leur estomac grondant parfois en déclenchant quelques rires.

− Ah… dit Dumbledore.

Personne n'eut besoin de demander ce dont il s'agissait : les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient très bien le carrosse d'une taille impressionnante que tractaient de grands cheveux blancs aux ailes puissantes. Harry fouilla le ciel alentour, comme bien d'autres personnes, mais il semblait que la délégation française n'était pas pourchassée. Il sentit des professeurs se détendre, à l'évidence soulagés que l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons se fasse dans le calme, mais il apparut très vite que le voyage avait été plus mouvementé que tous le ne croyaient.

Lorsque les chevaux massifs atterrirent, le carrosse rebondit à plusieurs reprises sur la pelouse et la remonta vers le château alors que tout le monde, dans un grand silence, regardait apparaître nettement d'innombrables lacérations, fines, profondes et très longues, qui parcouraient toute la surface du véhicule. La porte avait été presque étrangement tordue, comme si une force importante avait réussi à la plier, et défoncée, rendant son blason méconnaissable, bien que Harry sut qu'il représentait deux baguettes dorées éjectant chacune trois étoiles.

Le carrosse s'arrêta finalement en travers de l'allée, à quelques mètres de leurs hôtes que Dumbledore contournait déjà. Par l'ouverture de la porte tordue, ils entendirent des voix et ce qui devait être des jurons, alors que des coups martelaient la porte visiblement bloquée. Il y eut un soudain silence, puis dans un grand bruit, le panneau fut arraché de ses gonds par un coup de botte et tomba sur le sol. La chaussure disparut dans le carrosse pour laisser un garçon vêtu d'une robe de tissu fin et bleu être le premier à descendre. S'accroupissant, il déplia le marchepied et s'écarta poliment.

Dumbledore s'était arrêté à hauteur des première année, mais il reprit sa marche au moment où un vieil homme descendit à terre. Il avait le crâne dégarni, une grande moustache touffue et argentée se terminant par des boucles et de petites lunettes de fer. L'air passablement exaspéré, il retrouva toutefois sa bonne humeur dès qu'il vit son homologue britannique approcher.

− Mon cher Albus, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il dans un anglais parfait.

− Le plaisir est partagé, Aurélien, mais… le voyage semble avoir été difficile.

− Pas tant que ça, pas tant que ça, assura Bresch. On avait renforcé le carrosse, juste au cas. Ca a plutôt bien fonctionné, si je puis dire. Ces créatures ont arrêté de nous poursuivre quand nous avons survolé la côte… Enfin, voilà donc Poudlard ! Ca a de l'allure ! approuva-t-il en contemplant le château.

− Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

− J'ai hâte !

Mais il se tourna d'abord vers ses élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous là.

− Où est Leo ?

− Vous l'avez ligoté après qu'il ait… heu… ouvert la porte, monsieur, dit le garçon qui était descendu le premier.

− Ah, c'est vrai, dit Bresch d'un ton désinvolte. Laissons-le, on verra combien de temps il mettra à se libérer, cette fois.

Ahuris, les élèves de Poudlard regardèrent le directeur de Beauxbâtons entraîner ses étudiants à leur suite, à Dumbledore et à lui, en direction du château. Quelques gloussements féminins et des murmures masculins laissèrent deviner que certains des français étaient tout à fait à leur goût. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans le hall d'entrée, suivis de la majorité des professeurs, les directeurs de maison menèrent leurs élèves dans le même ordre qu'ils étaient sortis, les Poufsouffle d'abord et les Serpentard en dernier.

Pénétrant à leur tour dans le hall, Harry et ses camarades prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, à nouveau décorée comme lors du banquet de début d'année, mais ils remarquèrent tous un nouvel élément : suspendue derrière la table des professeurs, une grande draperie réunissait les armoiries de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons pour souligner l'union des deux écoles.

− Vous croyez qu'ils vont répartir les français dans les maisons ? dit Berenis en s'asseyant.

Mogg se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors que Harry parcourait la table de Serpentard du regard. Visiblement, il serait incapable de s'éloigner de ses camarades, cette fois, car les élèves avaient rempli les tables dans l'ordre de leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Réprimant un soupir, il tira la chaise se trouvant à côté de la belle blonde et demeura silencieux. Il aperçut Ash, à la table voisine, qui lui adressait un pouce de félicitations tout en grimaçant d'un air douloureux – et Harry comprit très vite pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit qu'être assis à côté de Mogg posait des problèmes à un nombre indéfini de jeunes hommes, autant de Serpentard que des autres maisons.

Un soupçon naquit dans son esprit quand il vit que Berenis était moins à l'aise qu'à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Et s'il n'y avait pas que pour l'empêcher de contrarier Mogg et Gardner qu'elle évitait de le fréquenter ? se dit-il. Il avait totalement oublié que la riche héritière était une jeune femme très convoitée, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

− La question que je me pose est de savoir ce qui a attaqué leur carrosse, confia Gardner. Pour infliger des dégâts pareils et ce, malgré les renforcements installés par Bresch, ça doit être de sacrées bestioles.

Harry était bien d'accord, mais bien qu'il ait su que les Vol'dek avaient des griffes redoutables, il n'était pas sûr que c'était bien ça qui avait attaqué le carrosse français. Les conversations qu'il pouvait entendre ne s'attardaient pas seulement sur cette attaque et la nature mystérieuse des créatures qui l'avaient lancée : un sixième année de Serpentard un peu bruyant raconta au groupe de Rogue qu'une fille « super canon » avait été aperçue parmi les françaises, et il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se complaire à le révéler à qui voulait l'entendre.

L'attention générale se porta rapidement sur la table des professeurs. Franchissant la porte située juste derrière, Bresch et le directeur de Poudlard la longèrent et s'installèrent côte à côte, bien que Dumbledore restât debout en souriant à ses élèves qui étaient devenus silencieux d'eux-mêmes, chose rare.

− Peut-être pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, nous allons procéder à une seconde Répartition dans la même année, annonça-t-il, répondant ainsi à la question de Berenis. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'étant que sept, nous pensons qu'il serait regrettable de les isoler. Je compte donc sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer et suis sûr que vous saurez leur réserver un accueil aussi chaleureux que vous le faites habituellement aux nouveaux élèves.

Il s'assit et tout le monde tourna la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle au moment où le professeur McGonagall entrait à la tête des six élèves de Beauxbâtons, le Choixpeau dans une main et le tabouret dans l'autre. A l'évidence, le dénommé Leo ne s'était pas encore libéré des liens qui le retenaient dans le carrosse. A la table des professeurs, Bresch glissa quelque chose à Dumbledore et garda un œil sur sa montre, comme pour chronométrer son élève ligoté. S'il manquait le français au coup de botte puissant, le « super canon » attira presque instantanément l'attention. Si elle avait des courbes plus modestes que celles d'Ana Moorehead, elle avait une beauté rivalisant avec celle de la Serdaigle. Les traits arrogants et finement dessinés, le teint mat qu'elle arborait contrastait magnifiquement avec sa longue chevelure d'un blanc presque blanc.

Longeant l'allée entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, le professeur McGonagall répéta les mêmes gestes que lors de la précédente Répartition, arrêtant les élèves au pied de l'estrade pour monter dessus et déposer le vieux Choixpeau sur le tabouret.

− Il a déjà trouvé une nouvelle chanson ? murmura Sainton, un sourcil arqué.

La réponse lui fut vite donnée :

_Toutes les écoles de magie ont un nom,_

_Et toutes partagent la même ambition :_

_Celle de fournir à tout jeune lardon_

_La meilleure des éducations._

_Je vais te parler de Poudlard_

_Et sauras plus tôt que tard_

_Dans quelle maison, ce soir,_

_Tu y trouveras ton plumard._

_Si tu atterris à Gryffondor,_

_Sache qu'ils y sont forts_

_Et luttent jusqu'à la mort,_

_Car vivre vaut plus que l'or._

_A Serdaigle, c'est ton intelligence_

_Et ton amour pour la science_

_Qui te donneront p't-être la chance_

_D'remplir ton cerveau, pas ta panse._

_Si tu privilégies pouvoir et rouerie,_

_Serpentard sera ton meilleur ami,_

_L'ambition devra guider ta vie_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accomplie._

_Quant à Poufsouffle, la bonté_

_Te fera sans nul doute la rallier,_

_Mais n'oublie pas l'amitié_

_Fut toujours sa grande qualité._

_Toi, étranger, qui nous rejoins,_

_Souviens-toi soir et matin_

_Que ton destin t'appartient :_

_Reste toi-même, pas un pantin._

_A présent, viens à moi_

_Que je puisse lire en toi_

_et tu apprendras_

_dans quelle maison tu seras._

La Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, mais cette fois-ci, les murmures s'élevant à toutes les tables ne commentèrent aucun message lugubre du Choixpeau, qui s'inclinait : c'était précisément l'absence d'un avertissement inquiétant qui troublait les étudiants. Le silence revint très rapidement, une franche excitation commençant dès à présent à monter chez les élèves curieux de découvrir combien de français rejoindraient leurs maisons respectives. Dépliant un parchemin en s'avançant d'un pas, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, portant son attention vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Si elle leva les yeux au plafond magique d'un air exaspéré, les lèvres pincées, Bresch plaqua littéralement une main sur son visage parcheminé en hochant la tête, désespéré. L'attention générale n'eut même pas à se tourner vers l'autre bout de la salle car, la démarche vive et souple, le dernier français remontait déjà l'allée pour rejoindre ses camarades. Haute silhouette plutôt athlétique, le dénommé Leo intrigua beaucoup les élèves assis en bout de table, côté portes, et Harry qu'ils avaient remarqué la même chose que lui : du peu de son visage qu'ils avaient vu, son profil paraissait étrangement arrondi et lisse. Dumbledore paraissait réprimer à grand-peine un sourire, les yeux étincelants, alors que les étudiants ayant vu le visage du français avaient l'air plus choqué et déconcerté.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Gardner.

Mais personne autour d'elle ne semblait pouvoir lui répondre et n'en aurait peut-être pas eu le temps. Alors que la superbe française accueillait son camarade d'un sourire resplendissant, le professeur McGonagall, repoussant son irritation, s'adressa aux français :

− Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez coiffer le Choixpeau, annonça-t-elle. Beauchesne, Clément !

Un grand garçon blond, la démarche conquérante, s'avança. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'asseoir, des filles gloussèrent à la vue de son beau visage froid et aristocratique, qui disparut un instant plus tard sous le Choixpeau.

− SERPENTARD ! cria le chapeau, un instant plus tard.

Harry vit Rogue et ses amis échanger des regards entendus, alors que Beauchesne était applaudi par sa table et sifflé par les autres. Visiblement satisfait, il longea la file des chaises et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sainton, face à Harry.

− Fellini, Alexa !

La très belle jeune femme s'avança d'un pas élégant et passa à son tour sous le Choixpeau. Le verdict mit un peu de temps à venir – en tout cas, plus que pour Beauchesne :

− SERPENTARD !

Alexa Fellini ôta le chapeau, le reposa délicatement sur le tabouret et s'éloigna vers sa nouvelle table en adressant un grand sourire à Leo. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Beauchesne avait une expression mi-furieuse, mi-moqueuse, comme s'il regrettait que sa camarade le rejoigne tout en y trouvant quelque chose de comique. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Harry et le professeur McGonagall reprit :

− Gauthier, Eric !

Le garçon qui avait déplié le marchepied, et qui semblait avoir seize ans, s'avança d'un air moins détendu que ses aînés. Se saisissant du chapeau, il s'assit en l'enfonçant sur sa tête.

− POUFSOUFFLE !

Dégoutée par la répartition de deux français à Serpentard, la table de Poufsouffle produisit un accueil phénoménal pour son premier étranger réparti dans sa maison. Quelque peu gêné, Eric Gauthier rejoignit une chaise en trébuchant légèrement.

− Lambert, Olivier !

Rondouillard et le pas maladroit, un jeune homme remplaça son camarade, l'air un peu raide. Le Choixpeau prit son temps, bien plus que pour la belle française :

− SERDAIGLE !

A la fois surpris et réjoui, Olivier Lambert s'empressa de rejoindre Ash et ses amis qui lui faisaient de grands signes et prit un réel plaisir à serrer les mains qu'on lui tendait.

− Muller, Joanna !

Une jeune femme aux courbes appréciables, ses longs cheveux châtain clair tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, monta rejoindre le Choixpeau. Apercevant brièvement son visage, Harry trouva qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée.

− SERDAIGLE ! répéta le Choixpeau.

− Forcément, commenta Alexa Fellini pour elle-même.

Beauchesne eut un reniflement méprisant.

− Mondhi, Alicia !

Une jolie noire à la grande queue-de-cheval succéda à Joanna Muller avec enthousiasme. Harry entendit Fellini murmurer une sorte d'encouragement.

− POUFSOUFFLE !

− _Tcha !_ s'exclama Gardner d'un ton triomphant, alors que Poufsouffle accueillait à nouveau leur nouvelle « recrue » dans un concert d'applaudissements. Les Gryffondor ont perdu !

− Non, dit Fellini d'une voix mi-rieuse, mi-malveillante. Ils ont gagné.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui lancer un regard surpris, car le dernier français s'apprêtait à être appelé. Non sans un regard brûlant à l'attention de Leo, le professeur McGonagall conclut :

− Silver, Leo !

− Silver ? s'étonna Gardner, alors qu'un murmure se répandait tout le long de la table de Serpentard. Comme _les_ Silver ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué, mais resta concentré sur Leo Silver, qui attrapa le Choixpeau pour le coiffer. Il se retourna, montrant enfin ce qui avait consterné les élèves qui avaient vu son visage : un masque, et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il était à l'image de Lord Voldemort. Déconcertés, les étudiants qui n'avaient pas vu sa « décoration » le regardèrent s'asseoir lourdement sur le tabouret.

− Pas à Serpentard, _pas à Serpentard_ ! chuchota Fellini avec espoir.

Beauchesne parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se retint et parut contrarié de l'avoir fait.

− GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissement furent sans conteste les moins chaleureux, sans doute à cause du masque de Silver, qui l'enleva dès le Choixpeau reprit par le professeur McGonagall. Son beau visage blafard peint d'une expression méprisante, il prit le masque entre ses mains et l'écrasa sans la moindre hésitation, jetant un froid parmi les Serpentard. Fellini baissa les bras, qu'elle avait levé vers le plafond et le millier de chandelles en signe de victoire.

Le professeur McGonagall disparut brièvement derrière la porte réservée aux professeurs, alors que Dumbledore se levait, rayonnant :

− Bon appétit !


	16. La Reine

Severus regarda les nombreux mets, certains britanniques, d'autres français. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces derniers, tout comme ses camarades, mais ceux-ci devaient avoir aussi entendu parler de la réputation de la cuisine d'outre-manche car ils remplissaient leurs assiettes de bœuf bourguignon, de poule-au-pot, de blanquette de veau et d'autres plats étrangers. Il se lança à son tour, attrapant une salade de chèvre chaud, alors que Marius restait concentré sur la cuisine de leur pays, qu'Alan se risquait à goûter à un filet mignon en croûte et que Caleb, grand amateur, se régalait déjà d'une sole meunière. Beauchesne semblait se méfier de la cuisine britannique, préférant se rabattre sur des plats qu'il connaissait, mais Fellini, qui ne cessait de lancer des regards avides à Potter, dont les yeux semblaient la fasciner, n'avait pas hésité à prendre un cottage pie.

La situation était pour le moins étrange. Les Serpentard de longue date, filles et garçons, n'avaient certainement plus eu un repas ensemble, les unes si près des autres, depuis leur première année. Severus sentait que Caleb pensait à la même chose : il faudrait supporter le dîner et se concentrer uniquement sur les français. Ils ne furent pas les plus rapides, toutefois, car Tara se manifesta avant tout le monde :

− Alors ? C'était quoi, ces créatures qui ont attaqué le carrosse ? interrogea-t-elle.

− J'ai entendu Bresch parler de « Vol'dek » à Dumbledore quand on entrait dans le château, dit Beauchesne en haussant les épaules, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de les apercevoir. Dès que Bresch a repéré la menace, il a regroupé tout le monde loin de toute fenêtre et s'est débrouillé pour les repousser.

− Fallait profiter qu'il s'occupe de ces trucs pour jeter un œil dehors, dit Marius.

L'ombre d'un rictus méprisant passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Beauchesne, comme si le massif Serpentard avait sorti la plus grosse énormité de la soirée, mais Severus ne fut pas certain que tout le monde ait remarqué la réaction du français.

− Sûrement, dit celui-ci d'un ton calme. Au fait, nous avons été présentés, mais j'ignore encore vos noms.

− Voici Severus Rogue, Marius Mulciber, Alan Wilkes, Berenis Berkelay, Nadège Sainton, Lucretia Mogg, Tara Gardner, Ethan Potter et je suis Caleb Avery.

− Ah ? Ca fait pas mal de noms connus, remarqua Beauchesne. Je suis assez porté sur les généalogies sorcières, surtout que mon grand-père est une référence dans ce secteur. Sainton, bien sûr, est celui que je connais le mieux, ta cousine est l'une des meilleures amies de ma sœur.

− Et les autres élèves ? reprit Tara qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire des connaissances du français. Vous avez déjà des nouvelles d'eux ?

− Ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose : ils ont rejoint les autres écoles en Portoloin.

Severus arqua un sourcil, mais Alan le devança :

− Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait la même chose ?

− Encore une excentricité de Bresch. Il a voulu faire les choses « en grand » par respect pour Poudlard et Dumbledore, si je ne me trompe pas. C'est avec ce carrosse que Beauxbâtons dans l'école organisant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, autrefois.

− Enfin, ça n'excuse pas d'avoir pris le risque de mettre ses élèves en danger, commenta Berenis.

Beauchesne haussa simplement les épaules, mais Severus fut quasiment sûr qu'il essayait de fuir la conversation. Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Pour quelqu'un qui avait réchappé d'une attaque à cause d'une excentricité de Bresch, il ne semblait guère avoir le moindre ressentiment à l'égard de son directeur. En vérité, remarqua-t-il en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, même Lambert et Muller semblaient s'être déjà remis de leurs émotions, riant avec Ash et ses amis comme s'ils avaient toujours été à Serdaigle.

− Il est comment, Bresch, d'ailleurs ? demanda Caleb.

− Je crois qu'il est un peu comme Dumbledore, mais avec la baguette plus sensible. Lui s'en fout de lancer un sortilège à la tête d'un étudiant qu'il prend à maltraiter quelqu'un ou à faire des conneries, mais si ce même élève s'attire à des ennuis, il ne le laissera pas tomber sous prétexte de lui « donner une leçon ». Enfin, il s'est calmé depuis que… qu'il a Silver pour souffre-douleur, si je puis dire.

Personne ne douta un seul instant qu'il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais Severus semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué le regard étincelant, animé d'une lueur étrange et malveillante, que Fellini avait posé sur Beauchesne au moment où il signalait que Bresch ne jetait plus autant de sorts que par le passé.

− C'est quoi, d'ailleurs, son…

Alan s'interrompit devant l'expression menaçante de Beauchesne, qui eut un petit mouvement de tête vers Fellini, plongée de nouveau dans ses messes-basses avec Potter, qui paraissait mi-dubitatif, mi-amusé. Quel mal y avait-il à parler de Silver ? Severus se le demandait bien, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le français lui semblait moins à son aise en présence de Fellini qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Adressant aux filles comme aux garçons un regard signifiant clairement que parler de Silver était la dernière à chose pendant le repas – ou en tout cas, avec Fellini juste à côté –, Beauchesne reprit :

− Enfin voilà, Bresch est un directeur plutôt agréable, il faut juste éviter de le contrarier.

− Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, à Poudlard ? demanda Severus. Prof ?

− Je lui ai posé la question, mais il s'est contenté de répondre « Qui sait » de son petit air mystérieux. Je suis à peu près sûr que Dumbledore a prévu quelque chose pour lui, un truc nouveau pour vous comme pour nous peut-être, mais allez savoir ce que ça peut être. Bresch a beau avoir fait sa carrière d'enseignant dans les soins aux créatures magiques, il connaît toutes les autres matières aussi bien que les profs que j'avais à Beauxbâtons.

− Ouais, bah j'espère que quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera pas une nouvelle source de devoirs, grogna Alan.

− Il y en a beaucoup ?

− Ca dépend des matières que tu suivras, mais même si tu n'en as pas beaucoup, tu risques d'être enseveli dessous. On fait deux double cours de chacune d'elles par semaine et à la fin de chacun d'eux, on a des devoirs, je te laisse imaginer un peu la quantité que ça fait. D'autant qu'à la fin de l'année, ce sont les examens, alors ils n'y vont pas de mainmorte.

La discussion ne se révéla pas vraiment à la hauteur des attentes de Severus et de ses amis. Il était clair que Beauchesne ne pouvait – ou n'osait – pas parler ouvertement sur tous les sujets abordés, aussi bien de la vie scolaire à Beauxbâtons que de la délégation française venue à Poudlard. Avaient-ils reçu des consignes ou était-ce Fellini qui l'obligeait à se montrer vague ou réticent à répondre ?

Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu, la rumeur des conversations monta d'une octave pour s'étouffer aussitôt. Dumbledore, toujours aussi radieux lors des grandes occasions, s'était levé de son trône d'or en adressant un sourire bienveillant aux quatre longues tables.

− Pour commencer, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités qui, je l'espère, sauront considérer Poudlard comme une nouvelle maison, déclara-t-il. Je demanderai aux anciens de rappeler à nos amis français le règlement de l'école, afin que leur intégration se passe de la meilleure manière qui soit et que des points ne soient pas inutilement enlevés aux maisons. Ensuite, et il s'agit d'une nouvelle règle, nous interdisons formellement à _tous_ les élèves d'approcher le carrosse de Beauxbâtons aussi longtemps que nous n'aurons pas vérifié que les lacérations ne sont pas sans danger – la présence d'un poison est une menace à ne pas négliger. Pour finir, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'intègre le professeur Bresch et lui confie une matière qui ne devrait pas déplaire à la plupart d'entre vous : l'art du duel.

Un murmure d'excitation monta aussitôt le long des tables, tandis que Severus échangeait un regard réjoui avec ses amis et comprenait, à présent, comment Dumbledore, à l'instar du professeur Williams, avait trouvé une alternative aux rives entre le préfet-en-chef et le Serpentard. Convoqué dans son bureau, le directeur lui avait fait savoir que le nouveau poste de Potter lui imposait une certaine retenue et que les professeurs ne toléreraient plus leurs incessantes bagarres, mais que la recrue de l'été et Dumbledore lui-même travaillaient à trouver une autre façon de les confronter l'un contre l'autre, cette fois dans le respect du règlement de l'école.

− Oui, oui, je savais que ça vous plairait, _mais_… dit Dumbledore, et le silence retomba. Mais, dis-je, malgré nos efforts, un tournoi de duel ne sera possible qu'à certaines conditions. Si la plupart d'entre elles sont remplies, il reste le problème majeur de la rivalité entre les maisons. Cette première semaine a été relativement calme, mais le conseil d'administration estime qu'il y a quand même eu trop de conflits amenant certains élèves à user de la magie. Nous avons moins d'un mois pour convaincre le conseil que ce tournoi mérite d'être organisé, et puisque certains professeurs tiennent à y participer également, je confie la sécurité, l'ordre et le respect du règlement de Poudlard à une force d'autorité estudiantine qui a largement fait ses preuves à Beauxbâtons : j'ai nommé la Brigade de la Mort.

Severus haussa les sourcils, alors que plusieurs regards déconcertés s'échangeaient. A la table de Serdaigle, toutefois, tous les septième année paraissaient plutôt bien informés, sans doute grâce à Ash, car ses amis et lui échangèrent des sourires ravis et entendus.

− La Brigade de la Mort, répéta Marius d'un ton méprisant. C'est quoi ce nom stupi…

Il fut interrompu par la soudaine envolée de son assiette qui lui bondit au visage avec une telle force que, tout massif qu'il était, Marius bascula en arrière en même temps que sa chaise, dont les pieds dérapèrent sur le sol dallé. S'effondrant dans un grognement douloureux, il arracha le plat de son assiette et le jeta plus loin en proférant toutes sortes d'insultes, tandis que les tintements sonores de l'assiette attiraient l'attention de toutes les tables sur celle de Serpentard.

− Vous apprendrez très bientôt, Mr Mulciber, dit Dumbledore, que ce que vous ignorez peut être bien pire que ce que vous en pensez. Vous êtes-vous fait mal ?

Marius ne répondit pas, se relevant avec fureur et redressant sa chaise brutalement pour se laisser tomber dessus.

− On dirait que non. Poursuivons, donc, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Je vais laisser la parole au professeur Bresch pour que vous connaissiez les… comment dire ?... règles à respecter vis-à-vis de la Brigade.

Il se rassit, alors que Bresch le remerciait d'un hochement de tête tout en se levant.

− Vous êtes sûrement très intelligents, très rusés, très talentueux et très je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, dit-il, mais face à la Brigade, je ne crois pas que ça suffira. En étant seulement cinq, ses membres ont réduit les brutalités de Beauxbâtons à 95%, résolu toute une liste d'enquêtes que leurs professeurs eux-mêmes ne parvenaient pas à résoudre et, pour la partie la plus sombre, chacune et chacun d'eux a failli être renvoyé à plusieurs reprises. Vos professeurs et moi-même ne tenons pas à ce que Poudlard fasse l'objet d'un champ de bataille, qui sera sans nul doute éphémère, alors souvenez-vous de ceci : n'agressez jamais un élève ou la Brigade vous retrouvera, ne défiez pas la Brigade ou vous en subirez les douloureuses conséquences et plus que tout, faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes d'elle, car elle a l'ouïe fine. Je compte, bien évidemment, sur mes étudiants pour vous persuader de ne rien faire de regrettable.

Et il se rassit, alors que les sept français concentraient toute l'attention de leurs nouveaux camarades.

− Merci pour ce discours éclairant, dit Dumbledore qui s'était relevé. A présent, tout le monde au lit ! Je suis sûr que nos invités sont fatigués de leur voyage.

Les pieds des chaises raclèrent sur le sol dallé, alors que les conversations reprenaient aussi bien sur les cours de duel qu'à propos de la Brigade de la Mort. Accrochée au bras du nouveau Potter, Fellini s'éloignait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, à la grande satisfaction de Beauchesne qui semblait attendre les garçons de Serpentard. Prudent, il leur adressa un geste pour ne pas trop se presser de rejoindre leur salle commune, suivant sa compatriote du regard pour ne se détendre qu'une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans le hall d'entrée. Emboîtant finalement le pas à Marius et Severus, les filles les précédant, il poussa un soupir las.

− C'est quoi, le problème ? interrogea Alan.

− Pas maintenant, désolé, dit Beauchesne.

Severus remarqua qu'il observait particulièrement Silver, caché derrière un journal, qui les devança pour franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. De toute évidence, son envoi à Gryffondor lui restait en travers de la gorge et il n'avait pas cherché à faire connaissance avec ses camarades, loin derrière. Traversant le hall d'entrée, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle se séparèrent des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle à hauteur de l'escalier de marbre, Severus et ses amis passant la porte menant aux sous-sols.

− Ton nom, c'est Mulciber, c'est ça ? dit alors Beauchesne.

− Ouais, et ?

− Ne parle, ne critique ou ne fait plus aucune allusion à l'égard de la Brigade de la Mort, dit le français. Je dis ça pour toi : une assiette est un effleurement à côté de ce que Fellini pourrait te faire.

− C'est elle qui m'a fait ça ? gronda Marius.

− Qui d'autre ?!

− Elle fait partie de la Brigade, donc, dit Caleb.

− Elle _est_ la Brigade, rectifia Beauchesne. Silver en est peut-être le fondateur, il n'empêche que c'est elle qui la gère. C'est elle qui régnait sur Beauxbâtons. Elle est aussi belle et provocatrice que perverse et sadique. Bresch ne plaisantait pas : il faut faire très attention avec la Brigade… et c'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant que nous avons la Reine dans notre maison.

− La Reine ? répéta Alan en arquant un sourcil. Ils se donnent des surnoms ?

− En fonction de leur grade, de leur talent et de leurs exploits accomplis… Il y a la Beauté de la Mort, à Poudlard, si je me souviens bien… Silver a passé l'été dernier en Angleterre soi-disant pour découvrir cette culture, mais à tous les coups, il n'a rien fait d'autre qu'écumer les pubs et les auberges.

− La Beauté de la Mort ? répéta Severus, alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Elle ressemble à quoi ?

− Aucune idée, mais connaissant cet abru…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Hasard ? Severus en doutait, mais ils avaient rattrapé Fellini et Potter qui avaient de toute évidence réduit leur allure. Lançant par-dessus son épaule un regard malveillant à Beauchesne, la belle jeune femme entraîna Potter dans une marche plus rapide, plus naturelle, et il devint manifeste qu'elle avait délibérément ralenti pour vérifier que le français blond ne médisait pas trop sur la Brigade de la Mort.

Incapable de continuer, Beauchesne resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la salle commune de Serpentard. A peine eut-il franchi la porte que Marius se dirigea vers Fellini, visiblement décidé à lui faire regretter le coup de l'assiette. Beauchesne lui saisit le bras, alarmé, mais le massif jeune homme se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaules. Caleb ouvrit la bouche, irrité, mais le français leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.

− Si votre ami ne sait pas utiliser sa cervelle, la douleur lui fera peut-être comprendre, dit-il. Croyez bien que je suis désolé de ce qu'il va se passer, mais si vous intervenez, les choses vont devenir encore plus pénibles.

− Traitement de choc, hein ? dit Alan. Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que Marius n'a pas été prévenu…

Déposant un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de Potter, qui paraissait aussi surpris que rieur, Fellini sembla sentir Marius s'approcher d'une manière un peu trop menaçante pour être amicale. Plusieurs élèves le sentirent et s'écartèrent pour assister à la confrontation inévitable, alors que Potter reculait prudemment vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, Fellini ayant l'air de l'y encourager.

− Fais encore un pas et tu connaîtras la 1ère Sentence, Mulciber, prévint-elle.

− Je vais t'apprendre à me prendre de haut ! cracha Marius.

Il tira sa baguette magique et poussa presque aussitôt un hurlement, alors qu'il s'effondrait et que sa jambe gauche émettait un craquement sinistre. Gémissant, Marius poussa un nouveau cri de douleur lorsque son bras fut brisé par un autre sortilège, la souffrance lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, alors que Fellini s'approchait d'un pas prédateur. Severus ne put réprimer un long frisson à la vue de la lueur cruelle, impitoyable, qui étincelait dans le regard vert de Fellini, alors qu'elle s'approchait de son pas élégant de Marius.

− Elle va trop loin, persiffla Caleb en amorçant un geste.

Beauchesne tendit un bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

− Elle est tendre, fais-moi confiance, dit-il d'un ton amer.

La deuxième jambe de Marius émit un craquement lugubre, faisant pâlir plusieurs élèves tout en lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte de souffrance. Fellini pointa sa baguette sur le dernier bras du massif Serpentard, Severus se raidit, mais Potter agit le première, saisissant le poignet de la belle française pour écarter le fin morceau de bois de sa cible.

− Je pense qu'il a compris.

Fellini fronça le nez, guère réjouie de s'arrêter là, mais elle abdiqua. Potter sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa Marius. Alan s'en offusqua, mais Caleb le retint. Tout comme Severus, il avait compris que Potter l'avait stupéfixé pour que leur ami n'ait plus à souffrir de ses membres fracturés. Faisant léviter le corps rigide à l'expression douloureuse de Marius devant lui, Potter prit la direction de la sortie et disparut par la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard, alors que Fellini léchait ses propres lèvres, visiblement affamée. De quoi ? De torture ou de l'attitude de Potter ? Severus n'aurait su le dire, mais la belle française attira rapidement l'attention générale sur elle.

Lançant un regard circulaire à ses nouveaux camarades, l'air solennel et malveillant, elle déclara :

− Respectant le souhait de Dumbledore, la Brigade de la Mort prend le contrôle de la maison Serpentard. Que vous ayez de gros seins, un gros pénis, des préférences pour Voldemort ou pour Dumbledore, que vous préfériez le clafoutis aux cerises au crumble aux pommes, je m'en fous : défiez-moi une fois, je vous ferais subir une Sentence de la Mort. Vos intérêts sont aussi les miens. Si un élève vous cherche des noises, venez me voir et je m'en occuperai pour vous. Agressez un élève d'une autre maison et vous subirez mon courroux. A partir de maintenant, j'interdis…

Un éclair de lumière rouge jailli parmi les élèves de sixième année fusa vers elle, mais Fellini se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour y échapper. Arquant un sourcil, elle tourna son regard vers l'auteur du sortilège, qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, trois mètres au-dessus du sol. _Rapide et rusée_, songea Severus, impressionné : la belle française avait juste redressé sa baguette, sans même tendre le bras, pour soumettre Ewan Chambers à son sortilège.

− A partir de maintenant, disais-je, reprit Fellini d'un ton très naturel, j'interdis toute agression sur un élève, peu importe sa maison, son sang, ses notes ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

− Comme si on allait… lança un cinquième année.

Il fut interrompu par une longue langue dorée qui fendit les airs, attachée à la baguette de Fellini, et qui le frappa au visage. Aucun cri, aucune grimace douloureuse : le garçon s'effondra comme s'il s'était évanoui, rattrapé de justesse par Straton et la jeune femme se trouvant juste à côté de lui.

− A la prochaine intervention, dit Fellini d'un air joyeux, je fais couler le sang. Je connais la réputation de Serpentard et de ses élèves, tout comme je connais celle des autres maisons et de leurs élèves : vous êtes des morveux qui pétez plus haut que votre cul, c'est tout. Bresch est fou, mais il n'en demeure pas moins intelligent. S'il vous dit que la Brigade de la Mort est une entité dont il faut se méfier, écoutez-le... ou vous découvrirez que ces sous-merdes de Mangemorts sont de gentils marmots, à côté de moi.

Elle eut un sourire soudain et resplendissant.

− Et je ne vous parle même pas de ce que Leo est capable de vous faire !

Perdant presque aussitôt son sourire, elle tourna un regard froid vers Chambers et fendit les airs avec sa baguette. Dans une succession de déchirure, les vêtements du sixième année se fendirent, alors que lui-même retouchait le sol, complètement nu. Des rires résonnèrent, alors que Fellini tournait les talons pour rejoindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Echangeant un regard enthousiaste, Tara et Nadège entraînèrent Lucretia et Berenis à la suite de la française, tandis que les élèves allaient se coucher en commentant vivement la déculottée de Marius et le discours de Fellini, Straton et Regulus Black emportant leur camarade évanoui.

Avec un grand soupir soulagé, comme s'il avait été confronté à une intense pression, Beauchesne se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. Les mains couvrant son entrejambe, Chambers fila à son dortoir, rouge de honte, se frayant avec hâte un chemin parmi les rires moqueurs, les sourires narquois et les regards compatissants. Severus, Caleb et Alan imitèrent le français.

− Il vaut mieux attendre que Potter revienne avant d'entamer une _vraie_ conversation, dit celui-ci.

− Je doute qu'il s'attarde avec nous, avoua Alan. Ca fait une semaine qu'il est là et il n'a adressé la parole qu'à Serdaigle et Gryffondor, pour le moment.

− Il est nouveau ? s'étonna Beauchesne.

− Fraîchement débarqué d'Australie, précisa Caleb. C'est toutefois surprenant qu'il soit déjà si proche de Fellini.

− A cause de ses yeux, sûrement. Fellini raffole de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. La fois où Laforge, le numéro trois de la Brigade, a ramené une excentricité péruvienne, elle lui a proposé de choisir ses sous-vêtements du lendemain s'il lui prêtait sa babiole pour la journée… Ses ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en voyant ce qu'elle est.

− A ce sujet, dit Alan, j'ai déjà lu le nom des Fellini quelque part, mais…

− Un bouquin lié à la magie noire, probablement, dit Beauchesne. Les Fellini ont une histoire similaire à celle des Silver.

La curiosité de Severus fut aussitôt piquée, car il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le nom de Silver avait fait réagir la moitié de Serpentard et plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle – et sûrement des autres maisons.

− D'ailleurs, où est le problème avec le nom des Silver ? interrogea-t-il.

− Ils ont été bannis, répondit Caleb. Il y a huit siècles, je crois, la France a vu surgir le pire Mage noir de son histoire, qui a été rejoint par Kenian Silver. La guerre n'a pas duré longtemps, à peine plus de cinq ans, mais elle est encore surnommée « la Guerre Sanguinaire » tant ses meurtres furent d'une sauvagerie rarement vue dans le monde sorcier. Kenian jouait un rôle qui n'a jamais été totalement éclairci, notamment parce que c'est lui qui a mis fin au règne du Mage noir. Le Conseil des Sorciers s'est retrouvé face à un choix cornélien : punir Kenian pour ses crimes présumés ou le relaxer pour avoir mis fin à une guerre qui avait largement humilié les autorités françaises de l'époque. Finalement, il a été banni de Grande-Bretagne et accueilli en France. Ce n'est qu'il y a une centaine et quelques années que le ministère a mis un terme au bannissement des Silver… Il me semble même qu'il y en avait un à Poudlard, entre la fin du siècle dernier et le nôtre.

− Et les Fellini ont une histoire similaire, renchérit Beauchesne. Les grands-parents de la Reine ont compté parmi les pires partisans de Grindelwald, si bien qu'une fois vaincu par Dumbledore et eux-mêmes tués par les Aurors allemands, leur fils – qui était également un fidèle de Grindelwald, mais dont la culpabilité était impossible à prouver – a été banni d'Italie par son ministère. Aussi bien pour le flou sur son implication dans la guerre, mais aussi parce que sa vie était constamment menacée par les familles des victimes de ses parents.

− Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit anti-Mangemort ? s'étonna quelque peu Severus.

− Parce que son père était un gros…

Le français s'interrompit et tourna les yeux vers quelque chose de très bas. Un instant plus tard, le serpent de Potter fit son apparition, long d'un bon mètre, ondulant sur le sol de pierre et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle commune – qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Potter eut un sourire, sa chouette perchée sur son épaule.

− Ponctuelle, comme toujours, dit-il.

La chouette blanche s'envola pour se poser au sol, alors que le serpent magique rétrécissait en arrachant un haussement de sourcils surpris à Beauchesne. Ramassant le reptile, Potter le posa sur le dos de l'oiseau, ouvrit la porte et les regarda sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il referma le panneau et sembla enfin remarquer ses camarades.

− Mulciber sortira de l'infirmerie demain matin, lança-t-il en prenant le chemin du dortoir.

− Merci, Potter, dit Caleb.

Celui-ci eut un léger hochement de tête, appréciant la reconnaissance sincère de Caleb, et disparut dans l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

− J'aurais bien dit qu'il n'est pas très bavard, mais il l'est plus que la belle blonde… Lucretia, c'est ça ? dit le français.

− Elle se méfie des mecs, expliqua Alan. C'est la plus grosse fortune du pays et l'héritière de la plus vieille famille sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, alors elle n'est pas très confiante quand un garçon s'approche trop d'elle. C'est déjà un vrai miracle qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à changer de place quand Potter s'est assis à côté d'elle, pendant le dîner. Mais tu allais dire quoi sur le père de Fellini ?

− Hein ? Ah, oui… C'était un gros con, mais un gros con intelligent. Quand il s'est exilé en France, il a passé des années à montrer un visage respectable pour effacer « la honte », comme il disait, que ses parents avaient jetée sur leur famille. Vers la fin de sa vie, il était très apprécié, à tel point que son assassinat a provoqué un véritable tollé. L'enquête qui a suivi a été l'une des grandes affaires irrésolues de la dernière décennie.

− Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le coupable ? dit Severus.

− Pas seulement, affirma le français. La mère de la Reine a d'abord été accusée et recherchée, jusqu'à ce que Fellini révèle qu'elle était morte depuis plusieurs mois dans le plus grand secret. Quand je dis que son père était un gros con, c'est en raison du traitement qu'il a infligée à son épouse, héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur de France : il la torturait tout le temps, pour la moindre petite raison. Ca a jeté un sacré froid parmi ceux qui regrettaient sa mort. En tout cas, le suspect n°1 a tout de suite changé d'identité, et c'est Fellini elle-même qui s'est retrouvée au cœur des investigations. J'aurais aimé qu'elle en bave, mais Bresch a fait jouer toutes ses relations pour lui épargner une trop grande pression. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'à la découverte du cadavre de son père, les brigadiers ont vu des objets illégaux, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien à leur retour.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn, emmitouflé dans une splendide robe de chambre en soie verte.

− Ah, les garçons ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui, en s'avançant. Est-ce qu'Ethan a dit quelque chose à propos de Mulciber ?

− Seulement qu'il sortirait demain matin, monsieur, dit Severus.

− Fort bien ! Je ne tenais pas à réveiller Madame Pomfresh… Si vous croisez Alexa avant moi, demain matin, dîtes-lui que j'aimerai m'entretenir avec elle après le petit déjeuner. Dumbledore doit les rencontrer, elle et Leo, mais je préférerais qu'elle sache le plus vite possible que Poudlard n'est pas Beauxbâtons… Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

− Marius n'a pas apprécié le coup de l'assiette, reconnut Caleb.

− Je vois… dit le maître des potions d'un air ennuyé. Bien, je sais que vous faîtes déjà des efforts pour contrôler Mulciber, mais je vous demande de redoubler ces efforts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Enfin, bonne nuit, les garçons.

− Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Le professeur Slughorn disparut derrière la porte de la salle commune.

− Redoubler nos efforts, hein ? répéta Alan. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

− Mulciber devrait avoir déjà compris, non ? dit Beauchesne.

− Si seulement c'était vrai, répondit Caleb avec un faible sourire. Il est plus entêté que n'importe qui et très rancunier.

− Dans ce cas, ce sera à nous de le neutraliser, décréta le français. Je ne tiens ni à ce que le tournoi soit annulé par une tête-brûlée, ni à ce que son cas devienne le problème prioritaire de la Brigade…

− Car il relèverait de Silver plutôt que de Fellini ? demanda Severus.

Beauchesne réfléchit un moment à la question, un léger pli entre les sourcils.

− Pas sûr, dit-il avec lenteur, sauf si Bresch et Dumbledore l'estiment nécessaire, en tout cas, ce qui me paraît improbable. Bresch n'a rien contre un traitement de choc pour les cas désespérés, mais il sait mieux que quiconque que Silver n'a pas une vision des choses très… commune. La seule raison qui pourrait les pousser à autoriser Silver à intervenir, ce serait que Fellini se retrouve dans l'incapacité de calmer un perturbateur. Maintenant qu'elle ait privé de la majorité de la Brigade, ça risque de se produire plus souvent que par le passé, à moins qu'elle ne constitue une nouvelle équipe avec des élèves de Poudlard.

Severus échangea un regard avec Caleb et Alan, tous trois pensant visiblement à la même chose : intégrer la Brigade serait pratique, ne serait-ce que pour s'attaquer à des élèves qui leur déplairaient et qui commettraient un méfait.

− Comment est-ce qu'ils recrutent ? dit Caleb.

Le français haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

− La première Brigade n'est jamais vraiment passée par une séance de recrutement. Fellini avait pris Fauchet parce qu'elle l'aidait à comploter pour mettre Silver dans son lit, lui a ramassé Laforge pour le récompenser de lui avoir offert une dizaine de bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu et Renard, c'était juste parce qu'il connaissait quelques amis de son escroc de père et assurait la communication entre eux et Silver.

− C'est quoi, ces critères ?! s'exclama Alan, déconcerté.

− Silver trempe dans des affaires louches ? lança Severus au même moment.

− Oh, il a un casier judiciaire assez impressionnant. C'est l'une des singularités de son esprit détraqué : il prône le maintien de l'ordre et le respect du règlement, mais une fois à l'extérieur de Beauxbâtons, il fréquente des criminels de tous genres. Au début de la semaine, Bresch a dû le sortir de prison à cause d'une bagarre dans un pub au cours de laquelle Silver a blessé des receleurs qui cherchaient à l'escroquer. Vol, escroquerie, recel, agression sur des représentants des forces de l'ordre, troubles et ivresse sur la voie publique, possession de substances et d'objets prohibés, trafic illégal, violation d'assignation à résidence et j'en passe. Je crois qu'il a aussi été arrêté pour un cambriolage, il y a trois ans.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et ajouta :

− Mais Silver est Silver, alors on lui pardonne tout.

− Même le ministère ? dit Caleb, sceptique. Avec une telle liste de délits, c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà essayé de faire un procès revenant sur tous les crimes de Silver, non ? Il est majeur, après tout.

Beauchesne sembla hésiter. Lançant un regard méfiant vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, il se pencha et parla à voix si basse, comme un conspirateur, qui obligea ses trois nouveaux camarades à se pencher à leur tour pour l'entendre :

− Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il y a un grand mystère qui tourne autour de son enfance, révéla-t-il. Quand Chambeau a récupéré le poste de prof de métamorphose, j'ai surpris Maxime la prévenir que « Silver avait eu une enfance très singulière et qu'il faudrait faire preuve d'une grande patience avec lui ». C'est un vrai tabou, un secret entre les profs et le prédécesseur de Bresch, qui se trouve être maintenant le ministre de la Justice magique. Tout ce que je sais, en réalité, c'est qu'avant notre entrée à Beauxbâtons, Silver était interné. Bresch a dû jouer de toute son influence pour que Silver soit autorisé à se rendre ici pour l'année… Autorisation qui n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon, puisque cet imbécile serait venu par ses propres moyens.

Severus arqua un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Caleb. Tout comme lui, son ami semblait penser que Silver était peut-être un personnage excentrique et ridicule en apparence, l'étrange français n'en demeurait pas moins un camarade dont il était préférable de se méfier.

− Enfin, soupira Beauchesne, j'espère qu'il fera ses conneries sur le territoire britannique, car je suis au moins sûr qu'il ne bénéficiera plus de la protection de qui que ce soit, à part Bresch.

− Et Dumbledore, dit Caleb, mais si son délit est trop grave, même eux ne pourront pas le sauver.

− C'est quoi, son surnom ? interrogea Alan. Le Cinglé de la Mort ? Le Roi ?

Le français eut un sourire sans joie, mais sa voix vibra d'un mépris infini lorsqu'il répondit :

− Le Dieu de la Mort.

_**Yo !**_

_**J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, mais j'en profite pour vous remercier de suivre l'histoire et pour les reviews, bien sûr !**_


	17. Un cours privé facile

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et jeta un regard le long de sa table, mais Alexa n'y était pas assise. Bresch n'avait pas du tout exagéré en décrivant la Brigade de la Mort comme « une bande de cinglés », car la belle jeune femme n'avait eu de cesse de le déconcerter par ses étranges délires. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards en coin, elle l'avait aussitôt félicité pour être devenu le nouveau membre de la Brigade et l'avait nommé « Chouchou de la Mort » en même temps que « Deuxième amoureux potentiel de la Mort », ce dernier titre lui offrant certains privilèges vis-à-vis de la splendide blonde, notamment le fait de pouvoir lui demander de quelle couleur étaient ses vêtements, de connaître l'heure à laquelle elle irait prendre un bain et d'obtenir un baiser matin et soir. Après avoir connu Luna Lovegood, il avait douté avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi étonnant, mais Alexa s'inscrivait d'ores et déjà comme l'une des personnalités les plus singulières qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. Toutefois, il était content, car il possédait maintenant un contact amical parmi les Serpentard, même si son enthousiasme de cette amitié naissante avait été quelque peu refroidi par la démonstration brutale de la Reine sur Mulciber.

− Bisou du matin !

Sautant sur le dos de Harry, Alexa referma ses bras et ses jambes sur lui et déposa un gros baiser affectueux sur sa joue. Un élan de jalousie et d'envie sembla parcourir les tables, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

− On dirait que tu as bien dormi, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle redescendait.

− Comme un loir, approuva la française d'un ton joyeux. Allons nous asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, je dois soumettre les noms des éventuels compagnons de la Mort à Leo, l'embêter et te le présenter.

Harry n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de défier l'antipathie que les Gryffondor portaient aux Serpentard, s'attendant à voir quelques élèves s'indigner de la présence d'« ennemis » à leur table, mais Alexa l'entraînait déjà à sa suite. Silver ne semblait pas être encore descendu, mais ils s'installèrent malgré tout à l'écart des autres.

− Hé ! lança aussitôt un sixième année, scandalisé. Les Serpentard n'ont pas à…

Il y eut un craquement sonore et la chaise du jeune homme s'effondra sous son poids, les pieds brisés, alors qu'il se cognait le menton contre le bord de la table. Quelques Poufsouffle – et même certains de ses amis – ricanèrent sans méchanceté. L'air furieux et soupçonneux, il lança un regard alentour, à la recherche du coupable de ce sale tour, mais ne soupçonna ni Harry ni Alexa, qui n'avaient même pas sorti leurs baguettes. Le nouveau Potter, toutefois, avait la nette impression que la Reine de la Mort était derrière la chute du sixième année, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait.

− Tu as donc parlé avec les filles, dit-il.

Comment aurait-elle pu établir sa liste de potentielles recrues, sinon ?

− Pas beaucoup, le voyage m'avait fatiguée, mais elles sont sympathiques.

− Même Mogg ? Ca fait une semaine qu'on est là et je n'ai toujours pas entendu sa voix…

− C'est pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur elle, expliqua Alexa. Apparemment, chaque fois qu'elle parle, tout un tas de mecs essaye d'entendre ce qu'elle raconte. Et si c'est à eux qu'elle parle, elle leur attire soit des ennuis, soit ils pensent qu'ils ont une touche. Ana Moorehead a le même problème, d'après Berenis, mais à l'inverse de Lucretia, elle se montre plus ou moins froide et antipathique pour que les garçons à qui elle s'adresse ne se fassent pas d'illusions.

Harry songea que Mogg était finalement plus bienveillante que son mutisme glacial et ses airs froids ne le laissaient croire.

− D'ailleurs, qui est Ana Moorehead ?

Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à enregistrer la question et pivota sur sa chaise, tordant le cou pour apercevoir la table des Serdaigle alors que les Poufsouffle le gênaient dans son inspection. Il repéra Ana en compagnie de Joanna Muller et de Latifa Yenes, une jeune femme basanée aux grands yeux noirs encadrés de longs cils.

− Celle assise en face de Joanna, indiqua-t-il.

Alexa se leva à moitié et haussa les sourcils.

− Waaaaaah ! s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée. Si Berenis a raison quand elle dit que cette fille est aussi talentueuse que sa poitrine est grosse, elle doit être vachement forte ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle que Leo appelle la Beauté de la Mort, elle n'est pas vraiment son genre…

− Il connaissait une élève de Poudlard avant de venir ici ?

− Il l'a rencontrée l'année dernière, mais cet imbécile prétendait ne plus souvenir de son visage le lendemain même de son coup de cœur pour elle, dit Alexa d'un air désabusé. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était Lucretia, mais elle m'a affirmée qu'Ana Moorehead, Cassie Lindon et Lily Evans étaient aussi ou plus belles qu'elle… De toute façon, je l'identifierai si elle se coiffe de la Broche de la Mort.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour réaliser ce que la superbe française venait de révéler. La Broche ? Il avait entendu la brève conversation entre Lupin et Guard, dans la cuisine des Dursley, et savaient que la broche de sa mère lui avait été offerte par un « français un peu bizarre » durant l'été précédant la sixième année de Lily… Silver ? Silver avait transmis la Pierre de Pouvoir à la belle rousse ?!

Il n'en dit rien : il n'était pas censé savoir que la broche que portait Leonie la veille appartenait en fait à Lily, d'autant que celle-ci et ses amies apparurent à ce moment, le petit bout de femme de Gryffondor tenant la main d'Aurelia, une peluche de chèvre sous l'autre bras, l'air aussi enfantin et ensommeillé que chaque matin. A la vue de Harry, toutefois, elle se réveilla en sursautant et s'empressa de pousser la préfète-en-chef du côté d'Alexa pour que la belle rousse ne se retrouve pas assise trop près du nouveau Potter, qu'elle fixa d'un air ouvertement soupçonneux, l'accusant visiblement de chercher à se rapprocher de Lily. L'air rieur, cette dernière s'assit à côté de la superbe française.

− Vous cherchez à provoquer un scandale en vous asseyant à la table adverse ? demanda-t-elle.

− On attend Leo, répondit Alexa en la détaillant avec un grand intérêt.

Elle semblait l'avoir identifiée comme la Beauté de la Mort.

− Tu l'as déjà rencontré, l'année dernière, non ?

− Oui, reconnut la préfète-en-chef en souriant. Ca a été très bref, mais assez marquant.

− Cool ! se réjouit Alexa. On est maintenant quatre ! Si on recrute Ana Moorehead, la Brigade sera au complet !

− De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi et Silver qui faîtes partie de cette brigade ? s'étonna Mary.

− Avec Ethan et, maintenant, Lily.

− C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà des responsabilités en tant que préfète-en-chef. Mais vous trouverez facilement de nouvelles recrues. Pas James, qui est préfet-en-chef, mais Sirius, Cassie, Ana, Mogg pourraient très bien faire l'affaire.

− Et moi ? ronchonna Leonie avec une moue boudeuse.

C'était la première fois que Harry l'entendait parler, réalisa-t-il. A l'instar de son visage de jeune femme-enfant, sa voix ne cachait rien de sa personnalité de fillette trop vite grandie.

Alexa, qui semblait ne pas avoir encore remarqué l'étonnante innocence enfantine peinte sur le visage de la petite brune, la scruta avec une avidité un peu folle. L'air méfiant, Leonie s'empressa de rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Lily, serrant contre elle sa peluche, croyant visiblement que c'était sa petite chèvre immaculée qui intéressait la française.

− C'est hors de question, protesta Aurelia d'un ton distrait. On ne va sûrement pas donner un prétexte aux élèves de te jeter des sortilèges dessus parce que tu dois les interpeller.

Leonie se renfrogna à la manière d'une petite fille qui n'aurait pas obtenu son jouet préféré. Elle eut très vite un autre sujet en tête que l'interdiction de participer à la Brigade, car l'autre chaise, à côté d'Alexa, recula. L'œil vitreux, d'un bleu brillant comme les plumes d'un paon, Silver se laissa tomber en frottant ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés, l'air douloureux.

− Bisou du matin ! répéta Alexa avec enthousiasme.

Le nouveau Gryffondor grogna, visiblement agressé par le volume sonore de la Grande Salle et du ton joyeux de son amie, mais il se laissa recevoir un baiser tout aussi joyeux que celui que la française avait gratifié à Harry.

− Encore la gueule de bois ? ricana-t-elle en s'écartant. Tu pourrais m'inviter à boire avec toi, ça déraperait et on ferait _ça_, _ça_ et _ça_ toute la nuit !

− _Bêrk !_ dit Leonie avec un frisson.

A l'évidence, son étrange personnalité ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre les allusions situées sous la ceinture.

− Tu aurais pu nous parler, hier soir, tu sais ? lança Aurelia.

Silver lui lança un coup d'œil indifférent et injecté de sang tout en fouillant dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier bleue. Tirant une première flasque argentée, il la déboucha, renifla le contenu puis remplit son gobelet d'un liquide laiteux en répondant :

− Bresch n'aime pas que je parle aux gens quand je suis contrarié.

Son accent français était à peine audible, mais sa voix rappela singulièrement quelque chose à Harry, en moins chaleureuse et énergique, mais il était incapable d'y associer un visage.

− Ni quand t'as la gueule de bois !

Avec une tape derrière le crâne de Silver, Bresch apparut derrière le jeune homme pour prendre son gobelet afin de vérifier la nature de son contenu. Apparemment, ça n'était rien d'indésirable, car il rendit le verre à son propriétaire, qui engloutit son breuvage d'une traite. Parcouru d'un violent frisson, grimaçant d'un air dégoûté, il eut soudainement l'air aussi frais que tous les autres, le blanc de ses yeux débarrassé des veinures écarlates et le regard plus net, plus vif.

− Bonjour à tous et désolé du dérangement, dit le directeur de Beauxbâtons en se penchant entre ses deux élèves pour ne pas parler trop fort, mais il y a quelques petites choses que je dois dire à ces deux-là. Tout d'abord, ce qui est arrivé à Marius Mulciber…

− Il n'avait qu'à pas m'embêter, l'interrompit Silver d'un ton désinvolte.

− Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as attaqué, abruti… Je vous ai prévenus que Poudlard n'était pas Beauxbâtons, les professeurs n'ont pas la même tolérance qu'en France et même si Albus vous confie l'ordre de l'école, ça ne vous donne pas _tous_ les droits. En tant qu'invités, nous sommes tenus de respecter les règles locales. Ce que tu as fait à ce garçon, Alexa, aurait pu être un motif de renvoi. A partir de maintenant, tu te limites à des sortilèges _scolaires_, compris ?

− Cinq sur cinq, assura Alexa.

Bresch lança un regard perçant aux autres septième année assis autour, s'attardant sur Lily.

− Vous êtes la préfète-en-chef, c'est ça ?

− Oui, monsieur.

− La Beauté de la Mort, précisa Alexa.

− Ah ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les brunes ?!

− Seulement en France, dit Silver.

Bresch roula des yeux, exaspéré, et reporta son attention sur la belle rousse.

− Votre homologue et vous êtes conviés à la réunion organisée par Albus pour expliquer la coopération entre la Brigade et vous deux, annonça-t-il. Elle se déroulera dans son bureau après le petit déjeuner.

− D'accord, dit Lily, un peu surprise par l'invitation.

− Et si vous pouviez aussi surveiller ces deux-là, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose avant la réunion… Quant à Ethan, je ne pense pas que votre présence soit nécessaire, Leo et Alexa se chargeront de vous transmettre les consignes, mais évitez de crier sur tous les toits que vous faîtes partie de la Brigade, pour le moment… Et ne vous laissez pas pervertir par ces idiots, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de gérer deux cinglés, alors un troisième…

− J'y tâcherai, monsieur, promit Harry en souriant.

− En ce qui concerne la Brigade, poursuivit Bresch à l'attention d'Alexa et de Leo, je préférerais que vous la reformiez très vite. Vos nouveaux professeurs m'ont dit que certains élèves étaient assez orgueilleux et provocateurs pour vous défier, alors faîtes en sorte de constituer une équipe rapidement. Et Leo, appelle Firagan s'il n'est toujours pas revenu ce midi.

Il s'éloigna, regagnant la table des professeurs où il s'assit à côté de Dumbledore.

− Il a l'air pas mal, ce directeur, commenta Mary.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber ? interrogea Aurelia au même moment.

− Il a défié la Brigade, répondit Alexa avec insouciance.

Dans un battement d'ailes sonore, les hiboux et les chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dispersèrent. Harry vit Hedwige, Vallys sur le dos, fondre vers lui et se poser à côté de son gobelet, inclinant une aile pour que la darderan puisse rejoindre la table et se faufiler dans la manche de Harry, piquant d'un coup de langue fourchu un morceau de lard au passage, puis s'enrouler autour de son cou pour s'y endormir presque aussitôt.

Repliant ses jambes sous elle, Leonie se pencha en tendant la main pour caresser les plumes de la chouette des neiges, l'air fasciné par leur blancheur immaculée. Harry vit Lily, Aurelia et Mary échanger des regards entendus : à l'évidence, le cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire du petit bout de femme était déjà trouvé. S'intéressant à _La Gazette du sorcier_, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la une, mais on n'y parlait ni de Voldemort, ni des créatures d'Anteras.

− Bresch a raison, ce serait bien que Firagan revienne vite, dit Alexa. Louise doit m'envoyer une lettre.

− Louise… Elle fait aussi partie de la Brigade ? demanda Lily.

− Les Mains de la Mort, dit solennellement la française. Elle peut tout faire avec, et ses massages sont divins !

− Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus à Poudlard, les autres ?

− Bresch a demandé à ce que nous nous séparions. Les adeptes de magie noire étant presque tous partis à Durmstrang, il ne voulait pas les laisser sans surveillance, alors René, Louise et Pierre ont accompagné le prof' Martinez là-bas.

− Presque tous ? répéta Aurelia. Tu parles de Beauchesne ou il y en a d'autres ?

− Y a Leo, mais lui n'utilise la magie noire que pour massacrer ses repas quand il n'est pas motivé à prendre ses couverts.

Les filles de Gryffondor fixèrent Silver, déconcertées. Visiblement, et malgré que Lily les eût prévenues qu'il était spécial, aucune des quatre jeunes femmes ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le soit à ce point-là, pas même la préfète-en-chef.

− Mais au fait ! dit Alexa en se souvenant subitement de quelque chose. Qui est qui ?

− Hein ? Ah, oui… Je te présente Aurelia Andrews, Mary Macdonald, notre Leonie « Ninie » Cordell chérie et je suis Lily Evans. Chez les garçons, il y a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, mais ils sont sûrement en train de faire la grasse matinée.

Leonie sourit de toutes ses dents en s'entendant appelée « chérie », mais elle ne se manifesta plus vraiment, sauf pour faire une dernière caresse à Hedwige juste avant que celle-ci ne parte pour la volière et pour demander à Lily de lui couper son lard un peu trop résistant à son goût. Plus discret encore, Silver ne parla plus, et Harry eut la certitude qu'il ne supportait toujours pas d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, malgré son « subterfuge » de la veille : Alexa, en effet, lui avait expliqué que le masque de Voldemort qu'il portait lors de la Répartition était censé lui offrir toutes les chances d'atterrir à Serpentard.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Alexa, Silver et Lily prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, les filles de Gryffondor filant à leur tour pour terminer leurs devoirs et prévenir James qu'il était également attendu par le directeur. Se retrouvant seul mais bien plus épanoui que depuis la rentrée, Harry monta au septième étage. Comme annoncé à Lorca, il prévoyait de rattraper le retard de son apprentissage pendant le week-end, même s'il risquait d'être quelque peu occupé par la Brigade dès que celle-ci prendrait concrètement ses fonctions. A quoi cela ressemblerait-il ? Auraient-ils un local comme _La Gazette du Sanglier_ afin d'y stocker les enquêtes en cours ou terminées ? Ou bien interviendraient-ils spontanément ? Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de poser ces questions à Alexa lors du banquet, la veille, mais il aurait le temps d'en connaître les réponses en temps voulu.

Les écartant de son esprit, il atteignit le couloir de Barnabas le Follet et s'étonna d'y trouver Lorca, adossée contre un mur, qui avait parfaitement deviné quelle serait sa destination.

− Nous ne devions pas nous retrouver ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

− Votre nouvelle amitié avec Miss Fellini n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais elle remarquerait que vous disparaissez de la salle commune de Serpentard et se lancerait à votre recherche, expliqua Lorca. En outre, votre intégration de la Brigade de la Mort pourrait vous occuper certaines soirées, je préfère donc que nous commencions ce matin.

Harry hocha la tête et fit les trois passages devant le pan de mur dissimulant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, fixant la plus petite de ses pensées sur la salle d'entraînement qu'il avait dénichée pour accueillir l'A.D. Dès qu'elle apparut, Lorca l'ouvrit et laissa son élève entrer le premier. La pièce était comme dans ses souvenirs, avec de nombreuses bibliothèques dédiées à la défense contre les forces du Mal, de gros oreillers moelleux et une table basse. La Nehoryn referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il pensait à son sac de cours toujours dans la penderie, et celui-ci apparut aussitôt.

− Avez-vous pu progresser ?

− Un peu, reconnut Harry, mais les devoirs sont un handicap. J'arrive un peu mieux à contrôler ma magie, mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire pour la maîtriser totalement.

− Je vois. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu que les devoirs soient aussi contraignants et nombreux, mais nous essaierons de palier à ça les week-ends, du moment que vous les faîtes dans la semaine. Votre entraînement est important, bien sûr, mais vos études le sont tout autant. Avant que nous ne commencions, parlons de ces français.

Surpris, Harry s'assit sur un oreiller, Lorca l'imitant avec une grâce naturelle qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

− Après le banquet de bienvenue, nous avons tenu une réunion avec Aurélien Bresch pour connaître la menace que pourrait représenter le groupe d'élèves venu avec lui à Poudlard, indiqua-t-elle. Avec une certaine ironie, il s'avère que les français les plus dangereux ne sont pas des aspirants Mangemorts, mais Miss Fellini et Mr Silver. Toutefois, Mr Beauchesne n'est pas un incapable et encore moins un imbécile. Depuis que la Brigade a fait ses premières interventions au sein de Beauxbâtons, il est devenu très calme, arrêtant d'insulter les nés-Moldus ou de les agresser, n'essayant même plus d'enfreindre le règlement.

− Il avait l'air de retenir les Serpentard, hier soir, mais j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il craignait Alexa…

− Bresch reconnaît lui-même que Mr Beauchesne est plus rusé qu'il ne veut bien le faire croire. Il a peut-être peur de Miss Fellini, c'est vrai, mais il est aujourd'hui entouré d'au moins deux Serpentard aussi malins, intelligents et capables que lui.

− Rogue et Avery ?

− Les cerveaux de leur bande, même si le niveau global de Mr Rogue est reconnu comme le plus impressionnant. Quant à Mr Avery, il a certes des qualités intellectuelles presque égales à celles de son ami, mais son talent magique est bien moindre. Tout ça pour dire que Mr Beauchesne a désormais des camarades à la hauteur. Rien ne garantit qu'ils défieront la Brigade de la Mort, mais il paraît clair que ce jeune homme n'est pas seulement venu à Poudlard pour y terminer ses études et devenir un Mangemort une fois sa scolarité terminée.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

− Il aurait une mission ?

− Ce n'est pas inenvisageable, mais Bresch admet qu'il peut très bien avoir choisi la Grande-Bretagne comme destination à seule fin de rencontrer d'autres aspirants Mangemorts susceptibles de lui faire intégrer l'armée de Voldemort. Dumbledore en sait assez sur Voldemort pour deviner qu'il a envoyé quelques-uns de ses pantins en France après l'attaque de Beauxbâtons, il ne néglige pas la possibilité que ces mages noirs aient rencontré des sympathisants pour déterminer les écoles que les enfants devraient rejoindre. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si les plus racistes et les adeptes de magie noire ont été à Durmstrang : il leur fallait acquérir davantage de connaissances en forces du Mal.

− Ca fait beaucoup de suppositions, cela dit, fit remarquer Harry. Non pas que je doute que Beauchesne soit pro-Voldemort et ambitionne une carrière de Mangemort, mais j'en sais moi-même assez sur Voldemort pour savoir qu'il n'a que très peu de considération pour les sorciers et les sorcières n'étant pas diplômés. A moins que la famille Beauchesne ne l'ait déçu, il paraît peu probable que le fiston ait reçu une mission.

− J'en suis consciente, mais le but de cette conversation n'est pas d'accuser Mr Beauchesne, c'est de vous prévenir de cette menace qu'il pourrait représenter. Je crois que Bresch vous a avertis, vous, Miss Fellini et Mr Silver, que certains élèves sont assez orgueilleux et arrogants pour ne pas prendre la Brigade au sérieux ? N'oubliez pas que si vos deux nouveaux camarades ont déjà une réputation que leurs compatriotes rapporteront sûrement aux élèves de Poudlard, les membres qu'ils recruteront ici seront sans doute les cibles privilégiées de ces prétentieux. Il vous faudra montrer ce que vous valez. A cela s'ajoute le fait que Miss Fellini ait humilié Mr Mulciber, qui a sans conteste le comportement le plus détestable. S'il arrive à convaincre ses amis et Mr Beauchesne de l'aider à se venger d'elle, ils viseront éventuellement les brigadiers qu'ils considéreront comme les moins redoutables.

Harry le savait bien, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Silver avait donné la Pierre à Lily, il était sûr que c'était l'étrange français, le deuxième espoir de Poudlard. S'ils devaient s'associer pour conquérir l'école et la sauver, sa place au sein de la Brigade était primordiale, quand bien même il lui faudrait se retrouver la cible d'élèves malintentionnés. Il n'avait qu'à faire preuve de patience, supporter les mauvais tours qu'il ne saurait déjouer, puis une fois son entraînement fini, il serait capable de se protéger efficacement.

− Et les autres français ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Sont venus pour des raisons ne touchant pas à la guerre. Miss Muller a une sœur qui vit en Angleterre, Mr Lambert veut travailler au ministère de la coopération magique internationale plus tard, Miss Mondhi cherche à améliorer son anglais et Mr Gauthier est passionné par la Grande-Bretagne. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais démontré la moindre haine envers un né-Moldu… Je dirai même que tous sont des élèves n'ayant jamais été pris à maltraiter qui que ce soit.

En effet, il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison de s'inquiéter des camarades de Beauchesne, Silver et Alexa.

− Bien, dit Lorca, intéressons-nous à votre magie intérieure. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous la maîtrisez un petit peu, mais seulement dans des contextes qui vous déplaisent. Lundi, vous avez produit un sortilège informulé parce que le rire de vos camarades vous contrariait inconsciemment : c'est la preuve que vous pouvez la contrôler. Donnez-moi vos mains.

Surpris, Harry obéit et regarda la Nehoryn prendre ses mains dans les siennes, plus fraîches que la moyenne. Elle plissa ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir dans un effort de concentration. Au début, rien ne se passa, le Serpentard se demandant ce que la belle brune pouvait bien préparer, puis un faible grésillement s'éleva au moment où un éclair écarlate jaillit de nulle part juste entre eux, disparaissant dans les airs aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Un autre, cette fois-ci argenté, se matérialisa et se volatilisa à l'instant même.

Ce ne fut que ça pendant plusieurs minutes, à la différence que les éclairs, auxquels s'en ajoutèrent des dorés et des violets, commencèrent à prendre la direction de Harry ou de Lorca, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Des déchirures apparurent sur leurs vêtements chaque fois que l'un d'eux les atteignait, mais sans leur infliger la moindre douleur. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la Nehoryn lâcha les mains du Serpentard, annulant son expérience.

− Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

− Une Résonnance, répondit Lorca en réparant leurs habits d'un coup de baguette. Quand une magie cherche à en affronter une autre, il se produit un phénomène de chocs qui permet de matérialiser, sous forme d'éclairs, la magie de chacun des deux combattants. Cela peut permet d'identifier la nature de la magie dominante de l'autre, d'en connaître la puissance et d'inciter celle de son adversaire à se manifester.

− Donc… ma magie s'est défendue face à la vôtre ?

− Disons plutôt qu'elle y a répondu, mais vos gènes démoniaques posent un problème. Votre corps les assimile plutôt vite, mais pas assez pour qu'ils imprègnent votre magie intérieure. C'est… une sorte de choc des natures, si je puis dire. Vous êtes toujours doté d'une magie sorcière alors que votre organisme est de nature magique.

− Et Midori ne pourrait pas trouver une astuce ?

− Il pourrait effectivement essayer une Résonnance sur vous, reconnut Lorca, mais la différence de puissance ne garantirait pas que vous vous en sortiriez indemne. Midori a appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques avant de s'essayer à la magie des Mages, c'est la raison pour laquelle ses sortilèges sont si puissants. Il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec lui et Ooghar. A eux deux, ils trouveraient sûrement une idée pour accélérer la fusion entre vos gènes sorciers et ceux légués par la Pierre…

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

− Entrez en méditation partielle.

Harry obtempéra alors que Lorca lui reprenait les mains pour réitérer la Résonnance. A moitié conscient, il vit de nouveaux éclairs d'or, rouge, argent et violet grésiller dans les airs, mais bien plus vite et plus nombreux qu'à la première tentative. Dès que l'un d'eux partit à rejoindre la Nehoryn, une grande fissure se dessina sur sa robe de sorcière, au niveau du ventre, sans la blesser, puis le Serpentard vit sa propre chaussure être littéralement fendue en deux lorsqu'un éclair doré la frappa sur toute la longue de sa semelle.

Lorca arrêta aussitôt son sortilège et s'enferma dans un silence indifférent qui devait être, derrière les apparences, pensif.

− Vous croyez que ça a mieux marché ? demanda Harry en réparant sa chaussure.

− Difficile à dire. Vos gènes démoniaques semblent affecter votre magie intérieure quand vous méditez à moitié, mais vous n'en avez pas le contrôle : ils se règlent sur la puissance émise par ma propre magie. Damar s'attendait à ce que votre cas soit la source de complications, car on ne passe pas du statut humain à celui de démon partiel naturellement, mais lui aussi n'avait aucune solution pour accélérer le processus de fusion…

Elle se tut à nouveau et tourna la tête vers la porte en arquant un sourcil. Se levant, elle alla ouvrir le panneau et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Harry entendit sa main grincer sur la poignée qu'elle serrait avec une force excessive. Un instant plus tard, la raison de cette crispation apparut, chaussée de sandales et coiffée de son grand chapeau asiatique. Midori entra sans accorder la moindre attention à Harry ou à la Nehoryn, ses yeux entièrement noirs aux cercles flamboyants observant la salle avec une totale indifférence.

Lorca referma très calmement la porte, semblant tout de même réprimer un soupir las.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

− J'ai peut-être contrarié Alyphar, Ooghar et... l'autre, là, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle… donc je me suis dis que je devais absolument dormir avec toi, cette nuit, dit Midori d'un ton désintéressé. Tiens, mais c'est Ethan Trotteur… Crotteur… Ploteur… Bref, c'est Ethan, quoi.

Lorca passa à côté de lui en le gratifiant d'une gifle derrière le crâne, comme Bresch l'avait fait plus tôt à Silver.

− Souviens-toi du nom de tes alliés, imbécile. Pourquoi Alyphar et Ooghar sont contrariés ?

Harry nota aussitôt qu'elle ne citait pas Prerian.

− J'ai accidentellement détruit un bâtiment moldu en tuant quelques formiath du côté de Gary… Lari… Tari…

− Paris, rectifia Lorca. Quel genre de bâtiment ?

− Un gros truc avec des vitres colorées, des bougies partout, des bancs vides et une statue où un humain était accroché à un morceau de bois en forme de croix. Mais bon, comme il n'y avait personne, je me dis que cet endroit ne servait à rien.

Le Serpentard n'aurait su dire s'il fallait rire ou être consterné, mais il apparut clairement que Lorca avait très bien compris que le bâtiment était une église et que, au contraire, elle servait à quelque chose pour d'innombrables Moldus. Fixant Midori, qui s'était enfoncé un auriculaire dans la narine en parlant, elle parut plus lasse et désespérée que jamais. Harry remarqua que le demi-démon était la seule personne qui parvenait à faire perdre son masque d'indifférence à la Nehoryn, sans doute car elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, compte tenu de leur ancienne relation.

− Qu'est-ce que des formiath ? lança-t-il.

− Des créatures ailées spécialisées dans le bombardement, répondit Lorca. Elles sont généralement trop rapides pour qu'on puisse les éviter, mais elles produisent un son particulier, difficile à entendre mais significatif, et leur vol n'est pas totalement contrôlé à cause des mouvements d'air qu'elles traversent. J'en parlerai plus lundi, de toute façon. Midori, il y a un problème avec l'entraînement d'Ethan. Ses gènes démoniaques n'intègrent sa magie que lorsqu'il est en méditation partielle.

− Je sais.

Harry haussa les sourcils, Lorca se laissant elle-même aller à une surprise fugace.

− Tu as une solution ?

− Prends mon sabre et recule-toi, tu risques de perdre ta robe avec cette déchirure. Ethan, lève-toi et lutte.

− Heu… C'est-à-dire ?

Mais Midori ne semblait même pas l'écouter, agitant ses doigts comme pour les détendre alors que Lorca reculait avec son katana au fourreau noir incrusté d'émeraudes et de rubis. Le demi-démon joignit alors ses deux mains, paume contre paume, son regard atypique n'exprimant rien d'autre que de l'indifférence, bien que Harry eût clairement senti qu'il se concentrait. Il claqua alors des mains.

L'effet fut aussi immédiat que brutal : l'atmosphère s'alourdit comme si la gravité avait doublé d'intensité. Harry s'écroula aussitôt, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à supporter son poids, alors que les pieds de la table émettaient des grincements, que le sac de cours du Serpentard s'écrasait sur lui-même et que les oreillers s'aplatissaient, soumis à la même pression que le jeune homme. Derrière Midori, Lorca paraissait épargnée, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Il sentait _quelque chose_. Pas seulement la pression : c'était quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps, une sorte de fourmillement qui paraissait venir de nulle part mais qui se répandait partout pour alléger l'air extraordinairement lourd qui l'avait plaqué au sol.

− _Arrête !_

La voix de Lorca lui parvint nettement, la pression atmosphérique se relâcha et Harry, haletant et transpirant, sentit que la curieuse sensation disparaissait de son corps, comme absorbé par les profondeurs de son organisme. Il regarda la Nehoryn s'approcher d'un pas vif pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains, observant attentivement ses yeux. Midori apparut derrière elle, un nouveau doigt dans une nouvelle narine, son autre main glissant son sabre dans sa ceinture.

− Quand on veut faire réagir des gènes démoniaques, on appelle quelqu'un qui en a, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

Lorca laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et releva Harry si facilement qu'il eut l'impression d'être une plume.

− Que… qu'est-il passé, en fait ? demanda-t-il.

− Il s'agit d'une Extériorisation, répondit la Nehoryn. Midori a emmagasiné une certaine quantité de sa puissance entre ses mains afin de la faire éclater autour de vous. Vos gènes démoniaques semblent avoir réagi, comme il l'a signalé, mais il y a le problème de vos yeux. Ils ont presque pris leur forme finale… Y a-t-il un risque pour que leur apparition totale soit définitive ou peut-il basculer de son regard humain à celui de démon ?

− Aucune idée, dit Midori avec insouciance. Laisse-le se reposer quelques jours, puis qu'il reprenne son entraînement pour que les gènes et sa magie apprennent à communiquer. Quand ils auront communié, les choses devraient être plus simples. On peut y aller ?

− Repasse ce soir, répondit Lorca. Je sais que ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, mais les professeurs ont des choses à faire dans la journée, même le week-end.

− Si tu le dis.

Tirant légèrement sur la poignée de son sabre, il se volatilisa. Epongeant son front d'un revers de manche, Harry poussa un profond soupir.

− Qu'une _certaine quantité de sa puissance_, hein ? répéta-t-il.

− Je vous ai dit que les gènes démoniaques de Midori exacerbaient sa puissance, lui rappela Lorca. Ce n'est pas pour éviter que la déchirure de ma robe s'étire qu'il m'a demandé de reculer, c'est parce que son Extériorisation m'aurait été très difficile à supporter… Bien plus difficile que pour vous.

Elle répara la fente provoquée par l'éclair qui l'avait atteinte à hauteur du ventre.

− Suivez les conseils de Midori. Il faut que j'aille voir Ooghar pour le prévenir de vos progrès.

Harry regarda la Nehoryn disparaître dans un panache de fumée noire et se redressa, sa respiration revenue à la normale. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir tant progressé que ça depuis le début de la semaine, mais c'était surtout de recevoir de l'aide qui le contrariait le plus. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être plus doué qu'un autre, sauf qu'il savait très bien que c'était à l'aide de ses efforts qu'il avait développé son savoir magique. La solution de facilité de Midori était la bienvenue, bien sûr : il était juste un peu déçu d'en avoir eu besoin pour avancer dans l'enseignement de Damar.

Ramassant son sac de cours, il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et prit la direction du Grand Escalier. Il s'était attendu à avoir des heures et des heures d'entraînement, mais la désharmonie de ses gènes démoniaques et l'intervention de Midori l'avaient réduit à seulement une vingtaine de minutes. La réunion avec Dumbledore était-elle terminée ? Alexa l'attendait-elle quelque part, avait-elle retrouvé les filles de Serpentard ou traînait-elle avec Silver ? Harry songea qu'il lui restait à faire le devoir de botanique, mais il n'était pas particulièrement motivé, d'autant qu'il avait le désagréable pressentiment que la bibliothèque se trouvait être envahie par les élèves ayant négligé leurs devoirs dans la semaine.

− Chouchou de la Mort !

Harry se retourna alors qu'il venait d'atteindre le palier du septième étage. Alexa s'avançait à sa rencontre d'un pas joyeux, et visiblement de retour de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

− Votre réunion a été courte, commenta-t-il, assez surpris.

− Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, à part les blablas pas de violence, blablas Leo sera le dernier à intervenir si besoin est, blablas Lily et Sosie-Chouchou transmettront les agressions sans coupable à la Brigade, etc. J'ai accompagné Leo à son lit, ça le fatigue toujours ce genre d'évènements, mais il a refusé de me faire un bébé. Sûrement à cause des garçons qui dormaient à côté, ajouta-t-elle d'un air irrité.

Encore peu habitué aux étranges délires d'Alexa, Harry se laissa embarquer dans le septième étage.

− Fais-moi visiter le château, Chouchou de la Mort ! Si tu me montres des endroits très érotiques, tu pourras te cacher dans la salle de bains des préfets quand j'irai m'y laver !


	18. Formiath

Les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle, certains intrigués, d'autres déçus, tandis que la rumeur se répandait : alors que tout le monde s'attendait à recevoir _La Gazette du Sanglier_ au petit déjeuner, la rédaction du journal de l'école ne la distribuerait que lors du déjeuner, Ash ayant apparemment eu d'autres choses à ajouter à la première édition de l'année scolaire. Lily n'en était pas vraiment surprise, car la semaine dernière avait été plutôt pauvre en incidents, mais c'était surtout la formation tardive de la Brigade de la Mort qui expliquait son retard, car celle-ci n'était complète que depuis hier soir. Le rédacteur-en-chef voulait donc compléter son article avec l'identité de ces mystérieuses recrues. Malgré ça, l'enthousiasme était revenu grâce aux cours de duel, enfin indiqués dans les emplois du temps, même si ceux qui auraient à attendre plusieurs jours avant d'en avoir deux heures s'en plaignaient.

Les septième année étaient sans conteste les plus satisfaits, car ils enchaînaient la défense contre les forces du Mal avec les deux premières heures de duel de la semaine. Quelques-uns, cependant, étaient prudents, ne sachant pas comment les cours se dérouleraient. Les élèves s'affronteraient-ils ou apprendraient-ils juste des sortilèges ?

− L'idée de cours de duel est peut-être intéressante, dit Aurelia, je ne serai pas tranquille de me savoir à côté de certains.

− S'il s'agit de confrontations, je pense qu'il y aura des protections, commenta Mary. Dumbledore sait très bien que James, Sirius et les Serpentard, entre autres, ne se soucient pas vraiment des personnes qui les entourent quand ils se battent.

− J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire affronter quelqu'un de méchant, ronchonna Ninie.

− Je suis sûre que non, dit Lily.

Tout comme elle était à peu près certaine que ce n'était pas Leonie qui aurait le plus de soucis à se faire, quand bien même elle tomberait réellement sur un élève un peu brutal : à l'instar d'Aurelia, de Gardner ou encore de Mogg, la petite brune avait un potentiel de duelliste qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas.

Montant les marches de marbre, elles furent rejointes par Alexa, Ethan et Leo, qui avaient mangé à la table de Serpentard.

− Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus avec nous ? demanda Ninie d'un air boudeur. Je n'ai pas pu faire de câlins à Hedwige !

− Elle n'est pas encore rentrée de la chasse, répondit Ethan.

Lily remarqua, en effet, qu'il n'avait pas son serpent autour du cou.

− Et puis, j'ai fait un pari avec Ana, mais j'ai perdu, dit Alexa.

Le samedi matin, après avoir rencontré la splendide française, la préfète-en-chef avait pensé que les élèves auraient un peu de mal avec l'étrange personnalité de la nouvelle Serpentard, mais elle s'était trompée : non contente de s'être attirée pas mal de prétendants, Alexa s'était également liée d'amitié avec la grande majorité des filles de septième année des quatre maisons. A l'inverse, Leo, plus distant et moins bavard, s'était illustré en disparaissant des heures et des heures nul ne savait où. Même le soir, il brillait par son absence dans la tour Gryffondor. On ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans la salle commune et dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, suite à la réunion avec Dumbledore et Bresch.

− Quel pari ? interrogea Mary, méfiante.

− Si j'arrivais à la table de Serpentard avant qu'elle ne soit à la sienne, je pouvais essayer un de ses soutiens-gorges ! dit la française d'un ton joyeux. J'ai peut-être perdu cette fois, mais je gagnerai à la prochaine !

Lily hocha la tête, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

− Au fait, qui sont les deux derniers membres de la Brigade ? lança Aurelia.

− Ah ? s'étonna Leo. On est au complet ?

− Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, imbécile, mais je ne peux rien révéler. Exclusivité réservée à _La Gazette du Sanglier_.

Aurelia n'insista pas et entraîna Leonie, qu'elle tenait comme toujours par la main, dans le deuxième étage, le reste de leur petit groupe sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal, Ninie se précipita sur Ana et lui sauta au cou pour recevoir le gros baiser affectueux dont les soupirants de la Serdaigle rêveraient de bénéficier. Portant le petit bout de femme-enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, la « rivale de beauté » d'Alexa gratifia les filles d'un large sourire, adressa un clin d'œil discret à Ethan et accorda un bref regard à Leo, qui cherchait vainement à se souvenir des noms des deux derniers membres de la Brigade.

− Ca a été, ce matin ? demanda Ana.

Lily comprit aussitôt qu'elle faisait allusion à Leonie, dont les problèmes de sommeil la rendaient parfois difficile à tirer du lit, la petite brune se rendormant une seconde après s'être réveillée ou ne réagissant ni aux appels, ni aux secousses.

− Elle s'est levée du premier coup, approuva la préfète-en-chef.

− Mais si j'avais su qu'il n'y aurait pas _La Gazette du Sanglier,_ j'aurais dormi plus longtemps, dit Ninie.

− Et tu ne te serais réveillée qu'à la dernière minute, répliqua Aurelia.

− _Grrr !_ rétorqua Ninie en brandissant sa panthère en peluche vers la belle métisse.

La porte s'ouvrit l'instant d'après, alors que les Maraudeurs arrivaient au pas de course. Reposant Leonie au sol, Ana salua tout le monde et rejoignit ses amies qui entraient dans la classe, la petite brune attrapant la main de Lily pour être certaine que toutes deux ne seraient pas séparées et qu'Ethan ou James ne chercherait pas à en profiter pour lui piquer sa place. Pénétrant à l'intérieur à leur tour, la préfète-en-chef regarda Alexa se saisir des bras de ses deux comparses de la Brigade et les traîner au fond de la salle, où elle donna un coup de pied aux fesses de Leo pour l'obliger à s'asseoir à la table derrière celle qu'Ethan et elle se partageaient.

Prenant place en souriant à côté de Leonie, elle regarda le professeur Williams fermer la porte derrière Cassie et ses amies, qui entrèrent pile au moment où la cloche retentit. Laissant les filles de Poufsouffle s'installer, la haute sorcière s'approcha de son bureau pour y récupérer un grand parchemin dans un tiroir et le lança vers le tableau noir, où il flotta en se déroulant pour montrer à la classe entière le dessin d'une curieuse créature : elle avait des ailes noires, mais le reste de son corps était fripé et nu, doté de petites pattes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et d'une horrible tête qui ressemblait à celle d'un vieux rat humanoïde. Le réalisme était si saisissant que plusieurs élèves firent une grimace dégoutée.

− Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, dit le professeur Williams, mais le ministère de la Magie a apporté plusieurs changements au programme scolaire en y intégrant les mystérieuses créatures qui ont sévi lors de la rentrée. Cela entraîne évidemment des désagréments par rapport au programme habituel, car nous devons également le poursuivre, mais le professeur Bresch et moi-même avons trouvé un arrangement pour que vous ne soyez pas lésés le jour des examens : je m'occuperai de vous renseigner sur ces créatures et il vous apprendra à vous en protéger. Pour commencer, qui sait ce que sont des gerfauts ?

Les élèves échangèrent des regards interloqués, mais…

− Miss Fellini ?

− Ce sont des êtres entièrement ou partiellement artificiels, créés à partir de certaines formes de magie, mais pouvant avoir une base ou des composants d'éléments naturels.

− Dix points pour Serpentard. Pour la plupart d'entre elles, les créatures s'étant manifestées récemment sont des gerfauts, il est donc indubitable que quelqu'un les a créées… Miss Gardner ?

− Qui irait créer des saletés pareilles ? demanda la Serpentard.

− Un savant fou, un scientifique inconscient ou une menace autre que Voldemort, par exemple, dit le professeur Williams, indifférente. Nous pouvons écarter la thèse de l'accident, au vu du nombre de ces créatures, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Le moment venu, nous connaîtrons la vérité, alors passons.

Elle recula à côté du dessin et posa sa baguette dessus.

− Voici un formiath. Il a deux particularités : la première est qu'il est créé pour se sacrifier et la seconde, qu'il se spécialise dans les attaques-surprises. Il est à peine moins gros qu'un Cognard, mais sa vitesse est deux à trois fois supérieure, et c'est là son plus gros défaut : les différentes fluctuations d'air qu'il traverse rendent la trajectoire de son vol difficile à maintenir. Son corps est, quant à lui, relativement fragile, et c'est précisément sa plus grande arme. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de ses pattes, de ses ailes ou de sa tête, car la véritable menace se présente dans son sang.

− Son sang ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs.

− Il agit comme un acide, expliqua le professeur Williams, mais pas un acide comme tous ceux dont vous avez pu entendre parler. Le sien ne produit aucune douleur : une fois qu'il a atteint la peau, il se répand dans le sang de sa victime jusqu'à avoir pris possession de toutes les veines puis, à ce moment-là, il entre en action. Le sorcier contaminé meurt dans l'instant comme si c'était de cause naturelle.

− Existe-t-il des remèdes ? demanda Erin Steadworthy, pas rassurée.

− Plusieurs, mais leur efficacité dépend de la progression de la contagion. Une potion de Régénération sanguine « noiera » l'acide si elle est prise dans les trente minutes après la contamination, un guérisseur compétent pourra vous sauver avec deux ou trois sortilèges de Purification si vous avez été affecté moins de deux heures auparavant, mais au-delà de ça, il vous faudra quelque chose d'aussi puissant que les larmes de phénix pour espérer survivre. A savoir que l'acide prend entre quatre et six heures à envahir le corps, selon la robustesse de la personne qu'il infecte… Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Black ?

− Comment on s'en protège ? dit Sirius. Il y a un sortilège particulier ou n'importe lequel peut faire l'affaire ?

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor, le félicita le professeur Williams. C'est une question très intéressante que vous posez, car il s'avère que n'importe quel sortilège pourrait vous débarrasser d'un formiath, mais utiliser le mauvais pour être fatal.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, rouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une sorte de poupée ressemblant au dessin. Elle la lança droit sur le tableau et, d'un geste fluide, décocha un sortilège de Désarmement dessus : le faux formiath explosa littéralement dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, projetant de la peinture noire dans tous les sens, tachant le tableau comme le parchemin censé le représenter.

− Comme je l'ai dit, reprit-elle en nettoyant la saleté d'un coup de baguette négligeant, le corps d'un formiath est fragile. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour le faire exploser et c'est, justement, l'erreur que bien des gens pourraient commettre en jetant un sortilège un peu trop agressif pour sa résistance. Cette créature possède deux sortilèges à son actif : le premier est d'accélérer soudainement, l'autre est de renforcer son corps pour traverser les obstacles les plus minces et fragiles. Briser une vitre serait facile, mais ça l'étourdirait, sauf qu'au contact du sol, elle explosera irrémédiablement.

− Et si on la voie arriver et qu'on la tue avant ? demanda Avery.

− C'est là un autre… deux autres problèmes épineux avec le formiath : il n'attaque jamais seul et attend toujours d'être sûr que sa cible ne risque pas de l'apercevoir, d'où leur spécialisation dans les embuscades. Ils patienteront jusqu'à la nuit ou que vous entriez dans un bâtiment et passiez devant une fenêtre pour lancer leur assaut.

− Mais alors… comment on fait pour s'en protéger sans risque ? dit Sarah Claymore.

− Ca, c'est le professeur Bresch qui vous le dira, mais je pense en avoir assez dit pour que vous deviniez vous-même quels sortilèges vous seraient utiles. Il faut bien comprendre que la défense contre les forces du Mal existe pour vous protéger de la classe des êtres et créatures maléfiques, pas de ce que le monde sorcier ne connaissait pas encore le mois dernier. Cependant, les gerfauts sont sensibles à toutes les formes de magie du moment que le sortilège est assez puissant. Le professeur Flitwick a stupéfixé l'un des poursuivants du Poudlard Express et plusieurs rapports, fournis par les ministères étrangers, révèlent que de nombreux professeurs sont parvenus à entraver, à bloquer, à métamorphoser ou même à tuer des créatures, parfois avec de simples sortilèges scolaires.

Au deuxième rang, Beauchesne leva la main.

− Oui ?

− Et les créatures qui ont attaqué le carrosse de Beauxbâtons ? interrogea-t-il. J'ai entendu le professeur Bresch dire que les sortilèges dont il avait usé n'avaient eu que très peu d'effets sur ces Vol'dek…

− Parce que les Vol'dek ne sont pas des gerfauts, dit le professeur Williams. Ce sont d'authentiques créatures, mais nous y reviendrons un autre jour. Pour l'heure, sortez vos agendas. Le professeur Bresch vous donnera quelques idées sur les sorts à employer contre les formiath, mais je tiens à ce que vous vous creusiez quand même la cervelle. Pour lundi prochain, je veux une liste d'au moins cinq sortilèges qui vous permettraient d'échapper à une de leurs attaques.

Lily inscrivit le devoir, tout en songeant qu'elle avait déjà trois moyens d'y parvenir. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais en constant l'effet d'un simple Expelliarmus sur le faux formiath, il était clairement apparu que la solution n'était pas défensive, mais différente. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il fallait des sortilèges que l'on ne penserait pas toujours à utiliser dans un duel – et elle-même avait démontré, par le passé, qu'elle était plutôt habile pour avoir recours à de tels sorts.

Jetant un regard en biais à Leonie qui traînait à noter son devoir avec sa grosse écriture ronde et attachée enfantine, elle vit la petite brune griffonner rapidement la silhouette d'un phénix en écrivant juste en-dessous « _Nouvelle peluche_ ». Souriant, la préfète-en-chef s'efforça de retrouver un visage impassible lorsque le petit bout de femme-enfant se redressa.

Le reste du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ressembla passablement à celui des années différentes, car centré sur le programme scolaire et la théorie imposés par le ministère de la Magie, mais même dans cette situation, personne n'eut une seule critique à faire au professeur Williams. Maligne, compétente, elle trouvait toujours une astuce à offrir aux élèves, même si elle reconnut n'avoir jamais affronté de Moremplis, des créatures typiques d'Océanie, de toute sa vie. C'était un sentiment étrange et fascinant que de constater qu'elle basait ses cours sur la nature de la créature abordée, et non sa réputation, car elle percevait des faiblesses que le manuel lui-même ne connaissait pas. Ses conseils étaient-ils corrects ? Personne n'aurait su le dire, mais ses arguments étaient aussi curieux que percutants, pour certains :

− Le problème de la société actuelle, dit-elle à dix minutes de la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, c'est que le ministère a la fâcheuse tendance à considérer chaque être, chaque créature comme quelque chose d'unique. C'est autant une réalité qu'un mensonge. Ce qu'il faut regarder, c'est la _nature magique_. Chaque peuple magique est unique, c'est vrai, mais ils ont tous un point commun : ils sont magiques. Sans magie, ils n'existeraient pas. Et qu'est-ce que la magie ? Nous pourrions la comparer à un arbre, dont les racines seraient sa forme la plus pure, globale et puissante, et son tronc, l'amorçage des séparations entre les différentes formes de magie que nous connaissons et qui prennent l'apparence d'un branchage. Une fois que vous avez ça en tête, vous comprendrez qu'il existe un moyen de trouver une faille à toutes les branches de magie du monde. Autre devoir pour lundi, vous me ferez dix centimètres sur ce que nous appelons communément « la magie naturelle ».

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves ressortirent, certainement pas ravis d'avoir deux devoirs pour la même manière, mais commentant tout de même avec enthousiasme les dernières paroles du professeur Williams. Lily regarda Ash se précipiter au local de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, sans doute pour terminer ce qui lui restait à faire avant la fin de la récréation, tandis que tout le monde se séparait, certains rejoignant la bibliothèque pour emprunter des livres qui leur permettraient de faire leurs devoirs alors que d'autres, préférant se reposer, prenaient la direction soit du parc, soit de la cour de métamorphose.

− Bon, dit Aurelia, au moins, nous sommes à peu près sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas de duel entre deux élèves au cours de Bresch, puisqu'il doit nous faire aussi un cours sur les formiath.

− Moi, je voulais me battre avec Ana pour qu'elle me fasse plein de bisous de consolation une fois que j'aurais perdue, dit Ninie, déçue.

− Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu es déçue de ne pas t'être battue contre elle ? suggéra Mary.

− _Oh !_ s'étonna la petite brune avec réjouissance. Vais lui dire ça !

Elles atteignirent le hall d'entrée au moment où Ash et ses camarades du journal de l'école passaient la porte du couloir des salles du rez-de-chaussée. Faisant léviter devant eux de grandes palettes, ils attirèrent l'attention d'élèves désireux d'en savoir davantage sur _La Gazette du Sanglier_ avant les autres. Une distribution improvisée s'installa. Leonie se précipita, avide d'en avoir un exemplaire, Aurelia lui emboîtant le pas pour éviter tout drame. Le petit bout de femme-enfant, en effet, était sujet à de violentes crises d'angoisse quand elle perdait de vue ses amies – tout au moins, à Poudlard, car elle pouvait vivre seule dès qu'elle retrouvait la maison de sa tante, même s'il fallait absolument que Lily vienne la chercher à chaque entrée.

Leonie et Aurelia rejoignirent Lily et Mary au niveau des immenses portes du château, munies de quatre numéros, pendant que l'équipe de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, ayant achevé leur distribution, filaient vers l'escalier de marbre. Les élèves qui ne les croiseraient pas ne recevraient leur édition du journal de l'école qu'à midi, de toute évidence. Sortant dans le parc, les quatre jeunes femmes de Gryffondor rejoignirent la pelouse et s'assirent dessus, Leonie prenant place entre les jambes de Mary pour apposer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Lily déplia son journal et regarda la photo étalée en une, non sans un sourire. En noir et blanc, animée, elle représentait une petite colline sanguinolente composée de bras, de jambes, de têtes et de troncs de mannequins. Assise dessus, maquillée telle une gothique, le sourire carnassier et le regard torve, Alexa se grattait la joue avec une fausse main. A côté, recouvert de sang factice, le visage de nouveau caché par un masque à l'image de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Leo portait une grosse hache à double lame. Derrière, l'air plus exaspéré que jamais, le professeur Bresch semblait fournir un gros effort pour ne pas se précipiter sur ses élèves afin de leur administrer une claque derrière le crâne.

_LA BRIGADE DE LA MORT_

_PREND LE CONTROLE !_

_Sous-estimée, méprisée, intrigante, la Brigade de la Mort aura largement nourri les conversations tout au long du premier week-end de l'année scolaire. Entre l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore de lui confier l'ordre de Poudlard, l'avertissement du professeur Bresch quant à la menace qu'elle pouvait présenter à l'égard des troubles-paix et la correction brutale infligée à Marius Mulciber (Serpentard) par Alexa Fellini (de la même maison), cette mystérieuse association d'élèves défendant tout élève maltraité aura fasciné et interloqué les étudiants britanniques. Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? _

_Nous avons rencontré le professeur Bresch, directeur de Beauxbâtons chargé des cours du duel pour l'année, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, pour en savoir plus. _

_« Ca peut paraître présomptueux, dit le professeur Bresch, mais la Brigade était officieusement un détachement d'Aurors, ou peut-être de brigadiers, au sein de Beauxbâtons. Ses membres n'étaient peut-être pas les élèves les plus talentueux, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils étaient dotés d'un véritable potentiel. Comme je l'ai dit lors du banquet de bienvenue, ce n'est pas une organisation que l'on défie impunément. Elle a connu des débuts compliqués, c'est vrai, car il a fallu plusieurs mois afin de la « rôder », mais elle est l'œuvre d'un véritable génie. Avec cinq élèves de quatrième année, elle a appris le respect à des élèves plus âgés, plus expérimentés et plus coriaces en l'espace d'une année. Elle excelle dans les investigations, les captures et les interrogatoires – personne, à ce jour, ne lui a jamais échappé. »_

_Une fierté, pour le professeur Bresch, mais le directeur de Poudlard ne nie pas avoir eu quelques hésitations à accepter la proposition de son homologue français lorsque celui-ci lui a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec une partie de la Brigade._

_« Bien que nous nous ressemblions sur bien des points, le professeur Bresch et moi sommes en désaccord sur la violence et la brutalité dont les élèves devraient faire preuve, explique-t-il. Je comprends parfaitement son point de vue encourageant les confrontations pour faire entrer dans le crâne aux prétentieux qu'ils ne sont pas de taille, mais je n'en suis pas fan. Quand il m'a proposé de faire venir une partie de la Brigade, j'ai été plutôt emballé, mais j'ai vite découvert qu'il y avait un hic : je me méfiais particulièrement de deux de ses membres, et c'étaient précisément ceux-là qui devaient l'accompagner. J'ai pris une nuit pour réfléchir, j'ai demandé leur opinion aux professeurs, puis j'ai senti un nouvel élan d'enthousiasme à l'idée que ces deux-là viennent. Tous les employés de Poudlard, enseignants ou non, sont du même avis : il est grand temps que cessent les altercations entre les étudiants, et je suis parfaitement d'accord. Puisque ni nous, ni le Choixpeau magique n'a su le leur faire comprendre, c'est avec joie que j'ai répondu favorablement au professeur Bresch. »_

_Alexa Fellini, surnommée la Reine de la Mort, n'a pas manqué de faire parler d'elle tout au long du week-end. Joyeuse et drôle, elle s'est aussi bien attirée l'intérêt de certains garçons que l'amitié de nombreuses camarades, mais ce sont toujours les français qui en parlent le mieux, comme Joanna Muller (Serdaigle) :_

_« Elle est affectueusement dingue, nous affirme-t-elle en riant. C'est celle qui va vous mettre une raclée un jour puis, dès le lendemain, vous serrez dans ses bras pour vous pardonner de l'avoir contrariée. Elle n'aime pas l'agressivité, par contre, et elle sait la ressentir : dès qu'elle y est confrontée, elle révèle une nature plus cruelle, sadique. Ce Mulciber en a fait les frais. On n'approche pas Alexa de manière menaçante, à moins d'en vouloir subir les conséquences. »_

_Et les élèves de Serpentard qui ont assisté à l'affrontement avec Mulciber en sont bien conscients, comme nous le révèle le préfet de cinquième année, Broderick Straton, présent lors de la confrontation :_

_« Je pense qu'elle a calmé pas mal de monde, nous confie-t-il. Elle n'a pas seulement brisé les jambes et le bras dominant de Marius Mulciber, elle a aussi humilié Ewan Chambers et donné une leçon à Barry Bannerman. Et ce, avec une étonnante facilité. Elle est déjà très appréciée au sein des Serpentard qui n'encouragent pas particulièrement les idées des Mangemorts et, même si ce n'est qu'une supposition, elle continuera à gagner des supporters dans les mois à venir. »_

_Mais au sein de la Brigade, il est un autre membre apparemment expert dans l'art de l'esquive : Leo Silver (Gryffondor) a été un véritable fantôme tout au long du week-end, n'apparaissant aux yeux des élèves que lors des repas. Même à la tour de sa maison, on ne l'y a vu qu'une seule fois. Encore, nous nous tournons vers ses camarades français pour nous en dire plus à ce sujet, notamment Alicia Mondhi (Poufsouffle de sixième année) (ndlr : _aucun lien de parenté avec William Mondhi_) :_

_« Il est cinglé, nous assure-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Vraiment cinglé, mais je l'adore ! Il vit dans un tout autre monde que le nôtre. J'ai une amie qui lui a un jour amené de l'herbe à chat, et il a aussitôt considéré son dossier comme prioritaire ! Une ex-copine de mon frère lui a demandé combien faisait 458*68, et comme il ne le savait pas, il a estimé qu'elle méritait d'être privilégiée dans les enquêtes ! Je ne sais pas trop quel rôle il joue au sein de la Brigade, sinon qu'il est « l'ultime recours », mais même s'il est franchement bizarre, je suis ravie pour mes camarades de Poudlard qu'il soit venu avec nous. »_

_Le rôle de Silver… En voilà, une énigme. Nous avons essayé d'interviewer tous ses camarades français, mais aucun n'est disposé à en parler, soit par ignorance, soit par « tabou ». Joanna Muller dira seulement qu'elle le trouve très drôle, Olivier Lambert nous confiera qu'il préfère garder une certaine distance avec lui, Eric Gauthier nous assurera qu'il ne faut pas être trop curieux à son sujet, Clément Beauchesne admettra simplement ne pas l'apprécier et Alexa Fellini, quant à elle, assurera qu'il est « le plus taré de tous les tarés ». _

_Face à ce grand mystère, nous sommes retournés auprès du professeur Bresch._

_« Leo est un garçon qui ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que nous, nous explique-t-il. Les notions de Bien ou de Mal lui sont en partie étrangères : il a ses propres règles, ses propres lois, et rien ne l'en détourne. Il agit sans se demander si ce qu'il fait aura des conséquences saluées ou huées. Je l'autorise à intervenir dans les investigations, car il est le meilleur et le plus rapide, mais il ne doit en AUCUN cas participer à une interpellation. Il n'est plus question de faire peur aux élèves britanniques, il s'agit de les protéger dès qu'il est question de Leo ! »_

_Le message est passé : Fellini est une douce peluche pleine de tendresse à côté de Silver. Nous sommes justement allés les rencontrer dans leur Bureau, aménagé à proximité de nos locaux, où ils nous ont transmis un nouveau message (voir photo). L'occasion de confirmer les rumeurs qui ont circulé tout le week-end nous est offerte : Ethan Potter (Serpentard), surnommé le Chouchou de la Mort, est bel et bien la toute première recrue de l'élite française de la Brigade._

_« Il me fallait un Deuxième amoureux potentiel pour que Leo se presse de conquérir mon cœur, mais comme il l'a souligné lors du petit déjeuner de ce matin [dimanche], il lui suffirait de me l'arracher de la poitrine, nous dit Fellini. Bref, j'ai plutôt été impressionnée par le regard d'Ethan : ce n'est pas celui d'un adolescent, c'est celui d'un jeune homme qui en a bavé tout au long de sa vie. Donc, je me suis dit qu'il nous serait utile, et je ne me suis pas trompée : en seulement quelques minutes, il a réussi à inventer le Piège de la Mort ! Du coup, j'ai dû le renommer le Chouchou Stratège aux Yeux Rouges de la Mort ! »_

_Et quel piège ! Non content de se retrouver entouré des demoiselles les plus séduisantes de Poudlard tous les jours, Potter a pondu un stratagème des plus rusés et remarquables pour offrir à la Brigade franco-britannique la promesse de couler des semaines paisibles, voire même des mois. Avant que nous ne vous révélions son idée, demandons au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il en pense :_

_« Brillant, reconnaît-il. Extrêmement brillant, en fait. Miss Fellini est venue me voir pour me demander qui sont les élèves les plus puissants, puis elle est revenue pour me dire que Mr Potter avait eu une idée encore plus intéressante et qui, pour ne rien vous cacher, correspondait parfaitement aux attentes des professeurs : à savoir, miser sur la réputation plutôt que sur la force. »_

_C'est ainsi que les deux derniers membres de la Brigade de la Mort se trouvent être belles, très convoitées, talentueuses, et répondent aux noms d'Ana Moorehead (Serdaigle) et Lucretia Mogg (Serpentard), dont les soupirants sont très nombreux. Si Ethan Potter n'est pas disposé à parler de lui, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à obtenir sa réponse à la question : comment est-il venu à cette idée ?_

_« Ana et Mogg sont toutes les deux très convoitées, nous rappelle-t-il. J'ai juste pensé que si elles faisaient partie de notre Brigade, leurs prétendants les plus… téméraires y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de commettre une bêtise. C'est encore plus vrai que, s'ils détiennent des informations sur un agresseur, ils auront peut-être l'occasion de se faire remarquer d'elles s'ils viennent donner un coup de pouce à la Brigade. »_

_Un coup de maître ? Ca reste à prouver, mais il est presque sûr que les soupirants d'Ana Moorehead éviteront de prendre Lucretia Mogg en grippe, et inversement. Courons-nous à une ère de paix relative au sein de Poudlard ou verrons-nous toute une guerre inter-prétendants éclater si jamais un camp s'attaque à la « princesse » de l'autre ? L'avenir nous le dira, mais il reste un mystère à éclaircir : les disparitions de Silver et ses absences de la tour Gryffondor._

_Soucieux de « prendre des pincettes » avec le Dieu de la Mort, nous nous sommes tournés vers le professeur Bresch – ainsi que Fellini – pour recevoir des conseils, puis nous l'avons questionné :_

_« On ne peut être efficaces sur un terrain que l'on ne connaît, nous déclare le nouveau Gryffondor. Il faut connaître tout le terrain pour éviter les pièges : les pièces et les passages secrets d'où pourrait venir une embuscade, compter les armures s'il venait à l'esprit d'un élève d'en utiliser une comme diversion pour agresser quelqu'un, faire l'inventaire des trophées et des coupes au cas où quelqu'un en emprunterait, repérer la cuisine si jamais on a faim dans la nuit, localiser les cachettes et les salles communes où des suspects en fuite pourraient se réfugier, des endroits méconnus où nous pourrions accidentellement oublier un élève en faute et lui offrir un Epouvantard ou une Acromentule pour compagnie (ndlr : _C'est accidentel, ça ?)_ et j'en passe. Au sein de la Brigade, nous ne négligeons rien, pas même les friandises, les bouteilles d'alcool, ni même le vol de cartes de Chocogrenouille. »_

_Si l'ensemble des professeurs reconnaît être très satisfait de cette formation de la Brigade, ils tiennent toutefois à rappeler que TOUS les élèves ne sont pas soit des admirateurs de Moorehead, soit ceux de Mogg. Les « indifférents » sauront-ils faire preuve de bon sens ou défieront-ils la Brigade ? Celle-ci sera-t-elle aussi performante que l'équipe de Beauxbâtons ? Il reste une année pour le découvrir._

− On dirait que Dumbledore et Bresch ont demandé à ce que rien ne soit dit sur le passé criminel de Leo, remarqua Aurelia d'un ton naturel. Dommage, ça aurait pu dissuader davantage d'élèves.

− Peut-être, admit Mary, mais je me demande bien comment ils ont réussi à convaincre Mogg de participer. Ana, ça lui fait une sorte de préformation en tant qu'Auror, mais Mogg ? Il n'est pas dans sa nature de s'exposer comme ça… Par contre, j'ai conscience que l'idée d'Ethan est excellente, mais il n'arrange pas son cas.

− Ca, c'est sûr, approuva Lily.

Déjà dans le collimateur des prétendants de Mogg à cause des nombreuses fois où il était assis en sa compagnie pendant le petit déjeuner et le dîner, notamment parce qu'Alexa tenait à ce qu'il mange avec elle, Ethan commettait une erreur en même temps qu'un coup de maître en ayant suggéré la belle blonde de Serpentard comme dernier membre de la Brigade, car il était fort probable que les soupirants de la richissime jeune femme le soupçonne d'avoir des vues sur elle. Et les choses allaient se gâter lorsque les garçons courant après Ana la verraient discuter avec lui sans manifester la froideur qu'elle leur accordait. La préfète-en-chef était d'accord avec Alexa quand celle-ci disait qu'Ethan avait le regard de quelqu'un qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs par le passé – elle l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre, chez Madame Guipure –, mais quoi qu'il ait bien pu vivre, c'étaient des dizaines d'ennemis potentiels qui risquaient de le prendre en grippe.

Consultant sa montre, Lily annonça la reprise imminente des cours. Ramassant leurs sacs dans lesquels elles glissèrent _La Gazette du Sanglier_, elles regagnèrent l'escalier de marbre et retrouvèrent leurs camarades de classe dans le hall d'entrée. Les plus impatients se tenaient tout près des portes closes de la Grande Salle. Nadège Sainton, apercevant sa vieille amie, adressa un signe grossier à Aurelia avec un grand sourire, la Gryffondor répliquant en ressortant son journal pour narguer la noire de Serpentard, qui agita un index d'un air de dire « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

− Elle ne nous a pas encore fait le coup d'insulter des nés-Moldus, tiens, réalisa subitement Mary.

− Ils ont inversé les rôles, expliqua Aurelia. Quand elle dit à William qu'elle l'a fait, il lui répond qu'elle a eu raison, alors elle fait mine de se vexer et c'est à lui de se faire pardonner. Si ces deux-là ne sont pas fiancés à la fin de l'année, je me marie au premier mec qui me sourira après notre départ de Poudlard.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors. Alexa sauta immédiatement sur le dos de Gardner et tendit un doigt sur les panneaux, l'air conquérant, tandis qu'Ethan et Leo, plongés chacun dans sa _Gazette du Sanglier_, suivaient d'un pas traînant le groupe des filles de Serpentard. Entrant derrière les garçons de Poufsouffle, Lily découvrit une Grande Salle qu'elle avait très rarement eu l'occasion de voir : les quatre longues tables avaient disparu, tout comme celle des professeurs, mais l'estrade où cette dernier siégeait était toujours là. Le professeur Bresch, l'air enthousiaste, se tenait à côté d'un gros carton fermé. Malgré sa bonne humeur évidente, il lança un regard menaçant à Alexa, qui descendit à contrecoeur du dos de Gardner. Profitant que la grande Serpentard la dissimulait, elle fit tout un tas de grimaces, puis réapparut aux yeux de son directeur d'un air innocent très convaincant.

− Salut à tous, dit le vieux sorcier. Posez vos sacs contre le mur derrière vous, vous n'aurez besoin que de votre baguette.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir et s'approchèrent du professeur Bresch, jetant quelques coups d'œil intrigués au carton.

− Avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, nous allons briser les illusions et approfondir la notion même du duel, dit le directeur de Beauxbâtons. Première question : qu'est-ce qu'un duel ? Caleb ?

− C'est un affrontement opposant deux sorciers, répondit Avery.

− Et c'est précisément là l'erreur qu'il ne faut pas connaître. Ana ?

− C'est la confrontation des capacités intellectuelles, magiques et instinctives entre deux sorciers.

− Dix points pour Serdaigle, approuva le professeur Bresch. La définition de Caleb n'est pas totalement fausse, mais elle se révèle trop naïve et simpliste pour être acceptable. Quand vous entamez un duel contre quelqu'un, ce n'est pas seulement son corps que vous affrontez, mais aussi son intellect, son savoir magique et ses réflexes. Vous pouvez avoir remporté vingt duels d'affilés contre les meilleurs élèves de l'école, rien ne garantit que vous ne perdrez pas contre un élève de cinquième année. Il n'est pas question d'âge, de connaissances, de taille, d'ex-petites amies au compteur ou de l'ancienneté de votre famille : seul le talent fait la différence.

Il leva sa baguette magique vers le plafond magique et en fit jaillir une très longue série de rubans qui se divisèrent en deux colonnes puis se tortillèrent pour écrire des noms. Celle de droite était très petite, composée des cinq membres de la première Brigade de la Mort, alors que celle de gauche faisait de toute évidence référence aux élèves que chacun d'eux avait vaincus. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde à l'assemblée pour remarquer que Leo n'avait que trois victimes à son actif alors qu'Alexa en totalisait une bonne quinzaine, suivie de très près par Pierre Laforge.

− Voici ce que donne le talent. Je n'ai mis que les duels remportés individuellement en deux ans, car Beauxbâtons n'a plus eu le moindre trouble après la cinquième année des membres de la Brigade. Mais encore faut-il savoir ce qu'est le talent. Qui peut me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

Les élèves échangèrent des regards interrogateurs ou perplexes.

− Cassie ?

− Les qualités d'un sorcier, comme son aptitude à s'adapter et à analyser une situation.

− Dix points pour Poufsouffle. L'intellect joue un rôle primordial dans un duel, car c'est lui qui détient tout : c'est lui qui a le pouvoir d'anticiper la trajectoire d'un sortilège, lui qui puisera dans votre savoir pour identifier le sort qui vous vise, lui qui commandera à votre corps de bouger et lui encore, par exemple, qui vous permettra de trouver une faille dans la défense de la personne que vous affrontez.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'enregistrer ses paroles. C'était étonnamment logique une fois qu'on connaissait la réponse et qu'on réalisait que le cerveau avait toujours joué un rôle capital dans les duels livrés par le passé, songea Lily, et elle fut sûre que la plupart de ses camarades pensait la même chose qu'elle. Toutefois, l'attention générale sur le professeur Bresch, qui se penchait vers le grand carton pour l'ouvrir à la main. Certains étudiants se hissèrent pour apercevoir son contenu, mais il leur révéla ce qui était enfermé la seconde d'après : agitant sa baguette, il fit jaillir un grand nombre de balles semblant en mousse qui, une seconde plus tard, filèrent par les portes de la Grande Salle à une vitesse prodigieuse.

− A présent que vous connaissez le secret de tout duelliste digne de ce nom, revenons au cours du professeur Williams, dit-il d'un ton badin. Les balles en mousse ont à peu près les mêmes capacités que les formiath, c'est-à-dire qu'elles volent à une vitesse plus ou moins proche et vous exploseront de la peinture au visage si vous ne trouvez pas le bon sortilège à utiliser. Il y a juste une petite chose que vous ignorez, car nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus intéressant que vous la découvriez tout seuls. Nous allons commencer avec… les Poufsouffle.

Les intéressés s'avancèrent.

− Vous allez vous placer chacun et chacune devant une fenêtre et essayer d'échapper à l'attaque des formiath.

Quelque peu déconcertés par le manque d'informations sur comment y parvenir, les élèves de Poufsouffle s'alignèrent face aux hautes fenêtres, scrutant le ciel que l'on apercevait à travers, Roby se baissant légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir l'une des balles. Le professeur Bresch recula au niveau des spectateurs et, sa baguette dans le dos, donna un léger coup.

Huit balles fusèrent aussitôt à travers les fenêtres, vagues silhouettes floues et jaunâtres. Trois d'entre elles s'écrasèrent sur les poitrines de Roby, Wheeler et Sarah, deux autres atteignirent Brythe et Cecilia Barnes à l'estomac, alors que deux autres encore explosaient aux pieds de Patricia Hare et de Patrick Griggs, mais les choses se passèrent différemment pour Cassie, qui sembla avoir senti l'attaque et parvint à arrêter la course du projectile à l'aide d'un sortilège de Lévitation, qu'elle relâcha à bonne distance d'elle, où la balle explosa en tombant au sol, répandant une éclaboussure de peinture sur le sol.

− Une sur huit, ce n'est pas très encourageant, commenta le professeur Bresch sur le ton de la conversation. Alignez-vous à côté de l'estrade, les Poufsouffle. Au tour des Serpentard.

Le résultat fut indéniablement meilleur, même si Lily crut voir le directeur de Beauxbâtons hocher la tête d'un air quelque peu mitigé. Avery, Mulciber, Beauchesne, Berkelay et Gardner furent touchés, alors que Wilkes s'écartait vivement de la trajectoire de son projectile, que Rogue faisait exploser le sien à une bonne distance de lui à l'aide d'un Expelliarmus, qu'Ethan se défendait en créant un bouclier d'énergie sur lequel dégoulina la peinture jusqu'à ce qu'il annule son Protego et, pour finir, que Mogg use d'un écu d'un vert argenté, aussi grand qu'elle, pour échapper à l'éclaboussure. Alexa s'en sortit sans nul doute le mieux, car la balle en mousse heurta une sorte de champ invisible à l'instant précis où elle franchit la fenêtre.

− Aux Gryffondor.

Les Serpentard rejoignirent les Poufsouffle, tandis que Lily, ses amies, les Maraudeurs et Leo s'avançaient. Ils attendirent, puis la préfète-en-chef comprit comment ses camarades avaient su que les balles approchaient : une seconde avant que celles-ci n'entrent, elle entendit un étrange bruit, presque inaudible et ressemblant à un frottement entre deux métaux. Elle réagit un instant plus tard, faisant faillir de sa baguette une énorme bulle d'eau de la taille d'un piano, dans laquelle la balle pénétra en éclatant, la peinture se répandant dans la bulle. Un autre mouvement de baguette et le sortilège alla éclater contre le mur d'en face.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua que seuls James, Sirius, Leo et Leonie n'étaient pas tachés. Comment avaient-ils réussi ? Elle était à peu près certaine que personne ne souhaitait copier sur les autres pour se protéger, comme pour donner un coup de pouce à leurs camarades pour le devoir du professeur Williams. Rayonnante, le petit bout de femme-enfant se jeta sur la préfète-en-chef pour la serrer chaleureusement contre elle, puis les Gryffondor rejoignirent à leur tour l'estrade, tous les peinturlurés débarrassant leurs vêtements de la saleté d'un coup de baguette.

− Les Serdaigle, pour finir.

Ceux-ci s'en sortirent plus ou moins. Chez les garçons, Philip Ells, Chris Matthain et Olivier Lambert furent touchés, mais Ash eut la bonne idée de faire apparaître un aquarium juste devant la boule de mousse, le récipient se brisant en s'écrasant au sol et répandant des gouttelettes de peinture autour de la zone d'impact, tandis que Jason Greggson, chanceux, n'avait rien eu à faire, le projectile ayant heurté le liteau de la fenêtre pour exploser aussitôt. Sans surprise, Lily constata qu'Ava avait réussi en s'enveloppant dans un dôme invisible, la peinture dégoulinant comme elle l'avait fait sur le charme de Bouclier d'Ethan. Il fut toutefois plus surprenant de constater que Melanie Barnes, elle-même étonnée de sa réussite, avait neutralisé la balle grâce à un sortilège de Venviolent qui avait dévié la « menace » au-dessus d'elle et était allée s'écraser des mètres derrière elle. Les autres jeunes femmes, en revanche, furent toutes atteintes.

− Bien, dit le professeur Bresch en emboîtant le pas aux Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient vers l'estrade. Enfin, non, pas bien : si nous avions subi une attaque de véritables formiath, il n'y aurait que quatre survivants : Leo, Alexa, Lucretia et Leonie. Leo, dis-nous pourquoi au lieu de te mettre le doigt dans l'oreille…

− Trop lents.

− Exactement ! approuva le directeur de Beauxbâtons d'un ton vif. Vous vous croyez à Poudlard parce que vous y êtes, il y a un juste un petit détail que vous oubliez : vos cours ne représentent pas la réalité. Si nous subissions une véritable attaque, il n'y aurait que les quatre que j'ai cités qui sauraient nous protéger. La raison en est que, même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre ingéniosité dans vos sortilèges, ceux-ci soit lents, soit dangereux pour les personnes qui vous entoureraient. Ana et Ethan sont coupables de la même erreur : ils ont été forcés d'attendre d'être sûrs que la peinture ne les attendrait pas pour lever leur sort, alors que Sirius, Severus, Cassie, Kenny et tous les autres pensant avoir réussi l'exercice ont fait la pire chose qui soit : croire qu'ils étaient seuls face aux balles. Les formiath attaqueraient pendant un repas, ils auraient été autant coupables qu'eux dans la contamination des élèves. On recommence !


	19. La source du problème

Les dernières semaines de septembre filèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que les élèves s'étonnèrent à de nombreuses reprises que les feuilles des arbres commencent à jaunir, à roussir et à brunir. Pour les cinquième année et les septième année, le changement de saison était le cadet de leurs soucis, car les cours et les devoirs occupaient le plus clair de leur temps, même si personne ne trouvait de reproche à faire au professeur Williams : de tous les enseignants, elle était la plus souple, exception faite du directeur de Beauxbâtons, qui ne donnait jamais un seul travail à faire la fin de ses cours. Les deux matières n'avaient pas seulement la particularité de travailler ensemble, elles étaient également les préférées de tout le monde, bien que certaines et certains se plaignirent de temps en temps de ne pas pouvoir s'affronter en duel. Tout tournait toujours autour des créatures, silencieuses depuis les rentrées scolaires, toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres et toujours plus difficiles à affronter, comme le démontraient les expériences organisées par le professeur Bresch.

Parallèlement, une curieuse impression de jamais-vu habitait les anciens de Poudlard : un mois s'écoulait et il n'y avait pas eu la moindre altercation depuis l'annonce d'un tournoi de duel si les élèves se tenaient tranquille. A n'en point douter, c'était également la nomination de James et de Lily qui y jouait, tout comme la formation de la Brigade de la Mort réunissant Alexa, Ana et Mogg, bien que la détermination du professeur Bresch à ne surtout pas offrir une occasion à Silver d'intervenir fit son petit effet sur les perturbateurs les moins prudents. Toutefois, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'une fois le tournoi validé, le château redeviendrait la scène de méfaits en tous genres.

De son côté, Harry était désemparé. Les cours et les devoirs avaient considérablement ralenti son entraînement. Même tous ses progrès pour s'organiser afin d'avoir ses week-ends de libre ne suffisaient pas, les devoirs devenant toujours plus longs et complexes et la nécessité de passer à la bibliothèque, essentielle. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il méditait : sa magie intérieure ressemblait à une étrange petite planète rouge et or et encerclée par deux anneaux flamboyants qui n'avaient cessé de rétrécir, de se rapprocher de la sphère principale, jusqu'à sembler sur le point de s'intégrer au globe. Harry avait essayé de la contrôler et s'était rapidement adapté, mais il n'osait lancer aucun sortilège. Le fourmillement qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire sa magie intérieure était désagréable, sauf que même lorsqu'il était déterminé, une partie de son cerveau le retenait en lui rappelant qu'il y avait un risque que la puissance de ses sorts soit déraisonnable. Il ne savait pas si c'était un avertissement issu de son instinct ou une simple appréhension irraisonnée, mais même avec Lorca, il faisait un blocage. La Nehoryn n'avait encore montré aucun signe d'impatience, attribuant ses échecs à sa nature unique dans l'histoire de LorMirAl, mais lui-même ne se trouvait aucune excuse : Midori avait fait son possible pour l'aider, et il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Au 1er octobre, les élèves de septième année n'avaient toujours pas eu le cours spécial de Lorca, qui leur avait annoncé que les créatures d'Anteras et le programme scolaire passaient en priorité. Harry, toutefois, savait que le projet était déjà prêt et la Nehoryn, selon toute vraisemblance, attendait le meilleur moment pour l'exposer aux étudiants. Ceux-ci, cependant, n'étaient plus concentrés dessus : tout comme à l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons et à la publication de la première édition de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, il régnait une atmosphère surexcitée à l'idée qu'un professeur ou Dumbledore lui-même annonce que le tournoi de duel avait été accepté par le conseil d'administration, même si rien n'avait été dit au petit déjeuner.

Assis sur un énorme coussin sur lequel il aurait pu s'allonger, Harry attendait dans la Salle sur Demande. Un entraînement avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais tous ses efforts n'avaient apporté de progrès que lors de la Résonnance : au lieu de laisser sa magie intérieure se calibrer sur celle de Lorca, il avait réussi à l'utiliser pour l'affronter. Pour le reste, les tentatives de la Nehoryn de trouver une solution pour débloquer Harry avaient échoué. Elle s'en était donc allée, lui disant de patienter et de s'entraîner à « fermer » son esprit.

Dès qu'il avait appris à contrôler sa magie intérieure, c'était le tout premier exercice auquel il s'était livré pour empêcher le moindre legilimens d'entrer dans son esprit et de découvrir sa véritable identité, son véritable passé. C'était bien moins facile qu'il ne l'avait cru, toutefois : tout comme pour ses essais à lancer des sortilèges, le fourmillement était insupportable lorsque sa magie atteignait ses yeux, si bien qu'il ne les protégeait qu'en présence de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Il lui semblait que les sensations s'affaiblissaient au fil du temps, mais c'était si infime qu'il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. Quand serait-il prêt pour attaquer sérieusement l'enseignement de Damar ? Quand apprendrait-il à manier sa magie comme le faisait Midori ? Les réponses tardaient à venir, et lui-même s'exaspérait de ne pas les obtenir.

Les yeux frémissant comme si d'innombrables petites bêtes en avaient parcouru la surface, Harry relâcha sa magie dès que la porte de la Salle sur Demande se rouvrit. Lorca était revenue en compagnie d'une femme svelte, la chevelure blond cendré, coiffée en une queue-de-cheval haute, et les yeux d'un gris profond. Au premier coup d'œil, il sut qu'elle n'était ni une mage, ni une Nehoryn, ni même une humaine de Lorgath : sa tenue ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'il avait aperçues dans le refuge de l'Alliance. Elle portait de hautes bottes noires semblant être en peau qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi qu'une robe mauve si courte que Harry pouvait voir l'espèce de boxer qu'elle avait en dessous. Une ceinture tressée de longs fils d'or, elle avait le bras droit presque entièrement recouvert d'un tatouage tribal.

− … semaines que personne ne l'a vu, disait-elle en franchissant la porte, mais Alyphar est à peu près sûr qu'il surveille les mouvements de l'Ennemi.

Elle parcourut la salle d'un air vaguement intéressé, arrêta ses yeux gris sur Harry et arqua un sourcil hautain.

− Plutôt beau garçon, ce Champion d'Alterion, commenta-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

− Tu as déjà une dizaine d'amants, laisse-le à une autre, dit Lorca en refermant la porte. Ethan, je vous présente Kirya, une Manieuse du peuple des Umidareens.

Umidareens ? Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir que c'était lors de son passage par la cité souterraine de l'Alliance qu'Ily y avait fait allusion en lui présentant certains des peuples réfugiés dans les cavernes de la montagne.

− Manieuse ? répéta-t-il.

− C'est comme ça que mon peuple désigne les personnes capables de manipuler les magies, expliqua Kirya. Venez à moi : vous êtes à croquer, mais il n'est pas dans ma nature d'aller vers les hommes. Est-ce qu'il connaît des Extériorisations ?

− Non, reconnut la Nehoryn alors que Harry se levait, mais ça ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes.

− Il y a plusieurs Extériorisations ? s'étonna quelque peu le Serpentard.

− L'Extériorisation est comme les sortilèges de Blocage, il en existe plusieurs formes, répondit Lorca. Midori a employé le sortilège d'Intimidation, la dernière fois. Il l'utilise habituellement sur les champs de bataille pour faire paniquer les ennemis, leur faire sentir à quel point il est puissant. Lequel tu comptes lui faire faire, Kirya ?

L'Umidareens réfléchit rapidement en regardant Harry, planté devant elle, de la tête aux pieds.

− Si nous voulons savoir d'où vient le problème, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux une Résonnance ou une Concentration. Une Résonnance serait peut-être trop risquée, toutefois, compte tenu de sa nature et de l'éveil de ses gènes démoniaques. Mais ça, tu le sais mieux que moi.

Elle adressa un petit sourire taquin à Lorca, qui ne réagit pas. Harry soupçonna une anecdote croustillante entre la Nehoryn et Midori, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui ne manquait pas de prétendants secrets parmi ses élèves, resta silencieux un moment, comme si elle évaluait les chances de Harry pour réussir un sortilège de Concentration.

− Ca devrait aller, annonça-t-elle. Dématérialise-le.

− Me _quoi_ ?

− Il serait trop dangereux que vous employiez un sortilège de Concentration avec votre corps de chair, dit Kirya.

Levant son bras gauche sans tatouage, elle plaqua sa paume contre la poitrine de Harry. L'effet fut immédiat : il ressentit la plus étrange sensation qui eût jamais parcouru son corps. C'était comme si sa peau, ses muscles, ses nerfs étaient devenus un lac, une mare ou une flaque d'eau : une ondulation traversa sa chair, se répandant dans tout son corps, dégringolant son torse, son ventre et ses hanches pour cascader jusqu'à ses pieds, alors que l'onde escaladait son cou, sa tête, et se déversait dans ses épaules pour dégouliner dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Déconcerté, il eut l'impression de devenir très léger, ne sentant même plus le sol sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Ses membres et son uniforme devinrent translucides, comme un fantôme, bien qu'il n'en eût pas la couleur nacrée.

La main de Kirya traversa son corps quand elle baissa le bras. Tout à coup fasciné, Harry approcha ses deux mains l'une de l'autre pour voir si elles passeraient l'une à travers l'autre, mais elles se touchèrent bel et bien.

− Ethan, reprit Lorca, vous allez maintenant concentrer votre magie entre vos mains. Ca fonctionne comme la Résonnance, sauf que votre magie se réunira entre vos deux paumes.

Harry hocha la tête et leva à nouveau ses mains, ses paumes séparées de quelques centimètres. Il n'était pas encore habitué à contrôler sa magie sans passer par une méditation partielle, aussi se déconnecta-t-il sensiblement de la réalité pour plonger à l'intérieur de lui-même et regarder à nouveau cette étrange petite sphère encerclée d'anneaux flamboyants qui lui rappelaient les iris de Midori. Il fit jaillir deux longs filaments de la boule dorée et écarlate, dispersant chacun d'eux dans un bras puis les faisant rejoindre ses paumes, le fourmillement engendré par le contrôle de sa magie intérieure menaçant sa demi-méditation.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il parvienne à quelque chose. De petits éclairs or et rouge crépitèrent entre ses paumes, mais à l'inverse de la Résonnance où ils retournaient vers leur propriétaire, ils décrivirent une sorte de cercle, un peu comme s'il y avait eu un centre de gravité invisible à équidistance des mains de Harry. Le phénomène se reproduisit, les picotements, dans ses épaules et ses bras, s'intensifiant à mesure que les éclairs s'intensifiaient, plus nombreux, plus rapides. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il vit une lueur dorée apparaître, scintillante de rouge, puis grossir petit à petit.

Puis tout disparut, Harry ne parvenant plus à supporter les fourmillements.

− Désolé, dit-il en remuant prudemment les bras, la sensation se dissipant.

Il remarqua que Kirya fronçait les sourcils, non pas de manière irritée, déçue ou négative, mais plutôt d'un air intrigué. Elle se tourna vers Lorca avec lenteur, comme si elle avait encore besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

− Entre dans son esprit, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, dit-elle alors.

− Quoi donc ? demanda Lorca d'un air désintéressé.

− Une tache, une anomalie, une perturbation.

La Nehoryn ne demanda pas plus d'explication. La seconde d'après, son regard s'était vidé de la lueur qui l'animait. Harry ne ressentit absolument rien, observant Lorca en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à un Inferius particulièrement bien conservé, sec, immobile et plaisant à regarder.

− Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

− Le problème ne vient pas de vous, coupa Kirya, mais de quelque chose se trouvant en vous. Votre corps et votre âme ont communié avec vos gènes démoniaques, c'est un fait, sauf qu'il y a un élément étranger qui, lui, ne peut pas s'harmoniser.

− Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Vous voulez dire qu'une partie de moi est… infectée par un truc qui n'a pas sa place dans mon esprit ?

Kirya acquiesça d'un air vague et se concentra sur Lorca. Le regard bleu sombre mit quelques secondes à retrouver la lueur qui l'habitait, comme si la Nehoryn revenait soudainement à la vie. Elle dévisagea Harry d'un air neutre, mais il sentit sans la moindre peine l'intensité nouvelle avec laquelle elle le regardait.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea l'Umidareens.

− Un fragment d'âme.

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour enregistrer la réponse de Lorca, bien qu'elle résonnât longuement dans son esprit.

− Un… _quoi ?!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il sentit une sensation glacée se répandre à travers son corps immatériel, infestant la moindre parcelle de peau, de veine, de muscle, de nerf. Il aurait presque cru qu'un Détraqueur était entré dans la Salle sur Demande, mais ce n'était pas du désespoir qu'il ressentait en cet instant : c'était une stupeur mêlée d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Un fragment d'âme ? Comment était-ce possible ? A qui appartenait-il ? S'agissait-il d'une conséquence du sacrifice de sa mère ? Une partie de son âme aurait-elle survécu au maléfice de Lord Voldemort pour se retrouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la sienne ? Harry aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, mais il en doutait. Il en doutait horriblement, d'ailleurs, car il savait… Il savait que l'âme ne se déchirait pas en étant tué, mais en tuant…

− Restez calme, Ethan, dit Lorca d'un ton placide.

− Calme ? croassa Harry. Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis… que je suis… un _Horcruxe _!

− Restez calme, répéta Lorca.

Elle ne haussa pas la voix, ne se montra pas menaçante, mais il sentit nettement un danger se répandre dans l'atmosphère et déglutit. La Nehoryn n'avait pas été la compagne de Midori pour rien, il avait fini par le comprendre. Elle était patiente, mais elle n'aimait pas les excès. Harry songea que ce n'était pas _elle_ qui avait un fragment d'âme dans la sienne, mais il ravala tout mot malheureux qui lui traversait l'esprit et s'efforça d'apaiser son esprit.

_Crétin, tu l'as toujours su, senti, deviné_, ricana la petite voix, dans sa tête. C'était faux… tout au moins, en partie. Certes, il avait compris qu'une part de Voldemort l'habitait, qu'il lui avait transmis une partie de son pouvoir qui lui permettait de tenir des conversations avec des serpents, mais de là à être un Horcruxe… Le Dumbledore de son ancienne vie l'avait-il suspecté ? Lui avait-il caché la vérité pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour le protéger de la réalité sur son avenir ? N'avait-il pas eu le cœur à lui avouer qu'une fois les Horcruxes « officiels » détruits, ce serait à lui, Harry, de mourir ? Il était parfaitement conscient que ce fragment d'âme ne pouvait être que celui de Voldemort, mais comment avait-il atterri ici, en lui ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il tant cherché à le tuer ? Ignorait-il qu'un morceau de son âme se trouvait en Harry ?

− Comment fait-on, du coup ?

La voix de Lorca ramena le Serpentard à la réalité.

− Je l'ignore, avoua Kirya d'un air songeur. C'est une forme de magie propre à l'Alterion, non ? En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille en Mirvira. Il faudrait que tu fasses des recherches sur ces Horcruxes. Je vais en parler au commandement et à l'Ethrossie. S'ils travaillent ensemble, ils auront peut-être une idée pour isoler le fragment d'âme.

Elle tendit son bras tatoué et fut brusquement capable de toucher Harry, qui retrouva instantanément sa solidité. Puis, alors que la marque s'illuminait d'une intense couleur rouge, Kirya se volatilisa dans un bruissement.

− L'Ethrossie ? dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− La chef des Manieurs, répondit Lorca. Les Umidareens fonctionnent un peu comme les Mages, ils sont gouvernés par un ensemble de personnes, sauf que cette assemblée est représentée par les différentes communautés de leur peuple. Marchands, forgerons, tisseurs, Manieurs, etc. Kirya est une Manieuse exceptionnelle, elle maîtrise l'Immatérialisme comme personne au sein de son clan. J'aurais aimé qu'Ooghar, Cataara, Midori ou Uvon puisse vous inspecter, mais ils sont tous trop occupés par l'Ennemi.

− Uvon ? C'est un Mage ?

− Le neveu de Damar, précisa la Nehoryn. Il a longuement étudié les travaux de son oncle, mais il est également renommé pour être l'un des rares Mages à avoir approché le Corps de la Magie… ou, pour l'illustrer, le tronc de l'arbre représentant la magie. Il n'est sûrement pas aussi apprécié que l'était Damar, mais il n'est pas un peuple de Mirvira qui ne le respecte pas.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Et maintenant ? dit-il. Est-ce que mon apprentissage est suspendu ?

− Non. Le fragment d'âme qui vous habite est un problème, c'est certain, mais il n'interfère pas sur toutes vos tentatives de faire usage de votre magie intérieure. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous pouviez employer la magie oculaire, c'est donc à ça que vous vous exercerez pour le moment… et autres magies sensorielles.

− Et la sensation ? Le fourmillement que je ressens à chaque fois ? Est-ce qu'il disparaîtra ? C'est ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes, en fait. J'arrive à le supporter pendant un moment, mais il finit toujours par devenir trop intense.

Lorca prit son temps pour répondre.

− Je pense que c'est le fragment d'âme qui vous l'inflige, dit-elle alors. Ou plus exactement, c'est le fait que vous usiez de la magie des Mages qui l'agresse, le terrifie, si bien qu'il se manifeste en aggravant la sensation. Vous êtes un demi-démon et de fait, vous êtes incompatible avec une âme humaine, aussi malfaisante et insensible soit-elle. Je ferai des recherches afin de trouver un moyen de vous l'extraire ou de l'isoler, puis j'aviserai.

Harry comprit que l'entraînement du jour était terminé. Lorca disparut dans une explosion de fumée noire. Traversant d'un pas traînant la pièce, il sortit de la Salle sur Demande en s'enfermant dans ses pensées. Les choses se compliquaient toujours, comme si le destin lui-même s'efforçait de l'empêcher d'apprendre et de manipuler l'enseignement de Damar. Voldemort, un fragment de son âme en tout cas, nuisait à sa formation ? Comment avait-il atterri en lui ? La question était stupide, se dit-il la seconde d'après. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moment possible où un morceau d'âme de son ennemi juré avait pu s'accrocher à lui : le soir où Voldemort avait tué ses parents et tenté de l'assassiner.

Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti la peur de la mort, son instinct de survie prenant toujours le dessus dans les situations où il risquait de succomber, mais à présent qu'il savait qu'il était un Horcruxe, il sentait une main glaciale, impitoyable, se former autour de son cœur, comme un compte-à-rebours. Ooghar, Alyphar, Prerian et l'Ethrossie trouveraient-ils une solution afin de le sauver, de le débarrasser de ce fragment d'âme ? La magie démoniaque de Midori pourrait-elle l'extraire de lui ?

− Ah, te voilà !

Harry cilla, chassant ses pensées sombres, ses inquiétudes et ses espoirs. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était descendu jusqu'au troisième étage. S'arrêtant sur une marche, un peu plus bas, Ana attendit qu'il la rattrape.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

− On dirait que Silver a quelque chose à dire à la Brigade, répondit la Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.

Haussant un sourcil surpris, Harry accompagna Ana. A l'instar des autres, sauf peut-être de Silver, il n'avait mis les pieds dans les locaux de la Brigade qu'une seule fois. Même James et Lily n'avaient eu aucun élève à traîner devant le directeur de sa maison, même s'ils avaient eu quelques points à retirer pour des insultes ou de petites altercations sans gravité.

Après ces dernières semaines où Poudlard tout entier connaissait les noms des membres de la Brigade, Harry pensait que le voir marchant côté à côté avec Ana ne troublerait aucun élève, mais chaque fois qu'ils en croisèrent, ceux-ci leur jetèrent des regards étranges et s'empressèrent de se murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Soupçonnaient-ils une prochaine intervention de la Brigade ou trouvaient-ils juste étrange que seulement deux membres se promènent ensemble ? Il préférerait que ce soit la première hypothèse, mais Ana et lui eurent la bonne idée de ne pas discuter en public.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, ils franchirent la porte du couloir des salles de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent devant la rédaction de _La Gazette du Sanglier_ et prirent la suivante, sur laquelle une petite plaque de cuivre indiquait « Les Bureaux de la Mort ». C'était une pièce assez spacieuse, comportant cinq bureaux. Chaque membre disposait également d'un casier pour y stocker ses affaires et même d'une tasse décorée du château de Poudlard. Les mains derrière le dos, un sabre d'abordage sur le côté, un bandeau sur un œil et un grand tricorne rapiécé sur la tête, Silver faisant les cent pas au milieu de la salle. Si Alexa semblait quelque peu désabusée par son accoutrement, Mogg restait aussi hermétique qu'à l'ordinaire.

− Moussaillons, dit Silver dès que Harry et Ana eurent rejoint leurs bureaux respectifs, nous nous apprêtons à jeter l'ancre, mais nous avons encore un bateau qui nous colle au train : le tournoi de duel. Il a été autorisé par le conseil d'administration, ce qui signifie que les méfaits vont pouvoir reprendre, à moins que Dumbledore ne menace d'annuler la compétition si jamais un participant en agresse un autre pour s'assurer une victoire. Mais nous ne sommes pas débiles : nous savons que certains ne se gêneront pas pour faire appel à des sous-fifres, que ceux-ci ne soient pas inscrits au tournoi ou qu'ils aient été disqualifiés.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne se mélangeait pas vraiment avec ses camarades, Harry songea que Silver avait parfaitement compris les mentalités des élèves les plus malhonnêtes.

− Autrement dit, poursuivit Silver, je suggère que nous fassions des photos compromettantes d'Alexa et qu'on promette de les distribuer à…

Il fut interrompu par un sortilège rouge qui jaillit depuis la porte et le heurta à la tête en produisant un claquement, comme une gifle. Alexa, qui s'apprêtait elle-même à jeter un sort à Silver, afficha un sourire goguenard alors que les têtes pivotaient sur le professeur Bresch, accompagné de Dumbledore. Harry se concentra aussitôt sur sa magie intérieure pour la faire aller à ses yeux et, ainsi, se protéger de la légilimancie du vieux sage, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au fourmillement.

− Vos attaques sournoises faiblissent, vieux dirlo, commenta le Gryffondor sur le ton de la conversation.

− J'ai quelques sortilèges plus douloureux, si tu veux ?

− Même pas peur.

− Asseyez-vous, Capitaine Silver, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Le Gryffondor obéit, s'installant sur son bureau.

− Même si la solution de Leo n'est pas acceptable, reprit le directeur de Poudlard, il a plutôt bien présenté le problème que la validation du tournoi du duel pourrait engendrer. Que je menace ou non d'annuler le tournoi ne changera rien, car bien des mauvais perdants trouveraient l'idée de le faire arrêter séduisante. Les professeurs, Aurélien et moi-même avons choisi que la Brigade bénéficierait désormais de la permission de patrouiller après le couvre-feu. Ce n'est pas une obligation, ne laissez pas cette opportunité empiéter sur vos devoirs ou votre sommeil, mais Ana et Lucretia vous le diront elles-mêmes : c'est souvent pendant la nuit que les méfaits les plus brutaux sont commis.

Parcourir le château la nuit ? s'enquit Harry. Il imaginait déjà comment il pourrait occuper ses soirées : s'il n'avait pas trop envie de patrouiller, il pourrait au moins se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour rattraper le retard que le fragment d'âme le contraignait à accumuler. Toutefois, il déchanta très vite :

− Bien évidemment, ce nouveau droit a un défaut qui pourrait nuire particulièrement à Ethan, dit Dumbledore. C'est lui qui sera le plus menacé d'un mauvais coup, aussi j'aimerais, au moins pour un moment, que quelqu'un l'accompagne toujours au cours des rondes.

− Je serai son ombre ! affirma Alexa d'un ton pompeux.

Harry lança un regard ouvertement méfiant à l'attention de la splendide Serpentard, dont le sourire triomphant fut remplacé par une expression innocente assez convaincante. Il la connaissait à présent assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée dans la tête et, sans nul doute possible, qu'elle serait soit située sous la ceinture, soit complètement loufoque.

− Parfait, approuva Dumbledore. Aurélien, tu voulais…

− Oui. Leo, passe-moi la liste de ce qu'il faudra à la Brigade.

Le Gryffondor roula sur son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un parchemin que le professeur Bresch ramassa. Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air étrangement méfiant, mais le directeur de Beauxbâtons finit par rouler des yeux et jeta un regard noir à Silver.

− La prochaine fois que tu veux faire entrer des substances illégales dans Poudlard, évite d'écrire « _Des substances illicites dissimulées dans des boucles d'oreille_ », sombre imbécile…

Silver parut surpris, replongea la main dans son tiroir et en sortit un autre papier.

− Je ne vous ai pas donné le bon, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Redoublant de méfiance, le professeur Bresch parcourut à peine deux lignes du parchemin.

− Abruti, c'est la même liste sans les trucs interdits.

− C'est bien la preuve que j'ai arrêté de faire des bêtises, non ? dit le Gryffondor.

− Si ta bêtise pouvait arrêter de fonctionner… soupira le professeur Bresch en rangeant les deux parchemins sous le regard rieur de Dumbledore, visiblement très amusé. Bien, nous avons également trouvé une pièce où Alexa et toi pourrez former les autres. Le professeur Slughorn la montrera à Alexa dans la soirée.

Les deux directeurs repartirent, Silver sauta à terre et brandit son sabre d'abordage.

− Avant toute chose, moussaillons, allons livrer une guerre sans merci à la boustifaille !

Et il se précipita hors des locaux. Pour la première fois, Harry vit Mogg perdre son masque d'indifférence, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré quant à la santé mentale de Silver. Alexa se précipita sur elle avec un grand sourire qui laissait deviner que toutes deux partageaient un secret, tandis que lui-même retrouvait Ana à hauteur de la porte.

− Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble leur formation, confia la superbe Serdaigle.

− Moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aies vraiment besoin, toi.

− Bah, ça ne me fera pas de mal et ça me permettra peut-être d'acquérir de nouvelles techniques. _« Un Auror ne devra pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, à moins qu'il ne veuille être couvert de chrysanthèmes plus tôt que prévu »_, comme dit mon père. Apprendre et s'améliorer constamment, c'est le crédo de mes parents.

Mr et Mrs Moorehead n'avaient pas tort, songea Harry alors qu'ils revenaient dans le hall d'entrée. Laura, la nièce d'Ana, ainsi que ses amies attendaient près des portes de la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard l'avait rarement croisée, mais il sembla que la jeune fille avait, comme annoncé par sa tante, réussi à surmonter son départ du foyer familial. Laissant Ana les rejoindre et les entraîner à la table des Serdaigle, Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en étaient Alexa et Mogg, qui le rattrapèrent plutôt vite.

Si le petit déjeuner se prenait généralement à la table de Gryffondor, les autres repas se déroulaient toujours à Serpentard et il n'en était pas très heureux. A part Alexa, Berenis et, de temps en temps, Sainton, il avait rarement l'occasion de parler avec ses camarades. Mais c'était toujours mieux que s'il s'était retrouvé avec Beauchesne, Rogue et toute la clique, se répétait-il. Il s'était écoulé un mois sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole, depuis le soir où Harry leur avait donné le diagnostic de Mulciber à la suite de son humiliation face à Alexa, mais ni eux ni lui ne donnaient l'impression de trouver cette situation regrettable.

− Qu'est-ce que Silver voulait ? demanda Gardner quand ils les retrouvèrent à leur table.

− Exactement ce qu'on pensait, répondit Alexa.

− Ils ont vraiment autorisé un tournoi ?! murmura Sainton, réjouie.

Mogg acquiesça en silence.

− Ca ne va pas être facile de faire les pronostics, dit Berenis.

− C'est encore trop tôt, dit Gardner. On va être innombrable à vouloir participer. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont organiser ça, mais il y aura forcément des phases éliminatoires et des phases finales. Quitte à parier, ce ne sera qu'une fois qu'on saura quel est le tableau des finales.

Harry ne fit plus beaucoup attention au reste de la conversation. Il comptait participer au tournoi, bien sûr, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi ça ressemblerait et pour s'occuper. Il n'avait pas tenté les sélections de Quidditch, notamment parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucun poste d'attrapeur de libre au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais il avait besoin de se défouler, de trouver une activité sportive à laquelle s'adonner. Comme l'avait laissé entendre Dumbledore, ça lui permettrait en plus de montrer à tous ses camarades ce qu'il valait. Il n'était pas très à l'aise : exception faite du club de duel de sa deuxième année, la majorité des affrontements sorciers auxquels il avait participé s'étaient déroulés dans des situations périlleuses, pas sur une estrade.

Il émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'un sifflement familier attira son attention derrière lui. Vallys, sous sa forme d'adolescente longue d'un mètre, semblait avoir faim. Elle avait beau chasser toute la nuit avec Hedwige, la darderan engloutissait trois fois son poids. Baissant une main vers le sol, Harry la laissa rétrécir tout en entourant son poignet, puis il la sentit grimper dans sa manche, escaladant son bras, pour émerger de son col et rester sagement lovée sur son épaule. L'avantage du reptile était que son régime alimentaire se composait de tout et de n'importe quoi, si bien que le Serpentard put partager avec elle sa viande et ses légumes. Une fois repue, Vallys encercla son cou pour se rendormir.

Lorsque les premiers desserts eurent été engloutis, un tintement sonore retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Certains jetèrent des coups d'œil d'un air intrigué, se demandant d'où ça provenait, mais leurs camarades leur désignèrent aussitôt la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore s'était levé. Un silence surexcité s'installa immédiatement, arrachant un sourire au directeur.

− J'aurais pu vous l'annoncer ce matin mais, étant samedi, je me suis dit que certains feraient peut-être la grasse matinée et ne pourraient donc pas partager leurs sentiments à chaud, déclara-t-il. A présent que tout le monde est réuni, semble-t-il, vous pouvez apprendre que le tournoi de duel sera effectivement organisé.

Des vivats s'élevèrent instantanément des quatre longues tables. Même Mogg ne put contenir un sourire ravi, et Harry n'en fut qu'impressionné : la différence était à peine croyable. Si froide, si neutre, la plupart du temps, la Serpentard était devenue une jeune femme pétillante de charme et de joie de vivre. Elle dut se rendre compte de son erreur, cependant, car elle retourna à ses airs hermétiques en sentant de nombreux regards se poser sur elle, alors que Dumbledore levait la main pour installer un nouveau silence.

− Oui, il sera organisé et ouvert à tous, dit-il, mais il y a deux ou trois petites choses qu'il serait bon de préciser. Ce projet a été validé grâce à un mois de septembre remarquable de tranquillité, mais les professeurs et moi-même ne sommes pas naïfs : afin d'éviter que des mauvais perdants ou des duellistes inquiets s'en prennent aux adversaires de leurs amis ou à leurs futurs adversaires, nous avons décidé de nous montrer plus inflexibles que jamais en cas d'agression. Nous n'annulerons jamais une compétition si rare, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à renvoyer le ou les élèves en faute pour une durée temporaire selon la gravité de leur méfait. Comprenez bien que c'est une chance extraordinaire qui est offerte à Poudlard : si nous échouons à prouver au conseil d'administration que nous sommes capables de régler nos comptes seulement lors de compétitions officielles, nous ne verrons peut-être plus jamais de tournoi de duel apparaître entre ces murs.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'enregistrer ses paroles.

− Ensuite, continua Dumbledore, nous avons un calendrier assez serré. Les inscriptions se clôtureront dès samedi prochain, j'encourage donc tous les participants au tournoi à se hâter de se faire connaître auprès de leur directeur de maison. Il est trop tôt pour dire comment nous organiserons cela, mais je peux déjà vous dire que le tournoi se déroulera en deux étapes : à la fin du mois d'octobre et jusqu'à décembre, avant les vacances de Noël, se déroulera la phase éliminatoire. De janvier à juin, sauf en mai en raison des examens, aura lieu la phase finale. La finale en elle-même se disputera devant toute l'école.

− Vous allez participer, monsieur ? lança un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

Quelques élèves semblèrent retenir leur souffle, d'autres fixèrent Dumbledore avec un regain d'intensité.

− A mon âge, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercices de temps en temps, mais non, Ian, je ne participerai pas. Ce qui m'amène au troisième point que je voulais aborder : les récompenses. Bien que réticent à autoriser cette compétition, le conseil s'est avéré plutôt enthousiaste maintenant qu'il l'a validé. Il a déjà commandé six coupes pour le podium : trois pour Poudlard, trois pour le premier, le deuxième et le troisième du classement final. Le grand vainqueur recevra en outre la somme de 500 Gallions, et aura en plus le droit de réclamer un duel contre le professeur Bresch ou moi-même.

Un frisson d'enthousiasme parcourut les quatre longues tables. Harry ne pouvait que comprendre ses camarades : affronter les professeurs seraient un sacré challenge, mais s'il était en plus possible de défier un directeur, l'expérience pourrait être un véritable enrichissement intellectuel.

− Une dernière chose !

Le silence retomba et tous les yeux convergèrent vers Dumbledore.

− Bien que le ministère de la Magie ne soit pas particulièrement convaincu par ce tournoi, le Bureau des Aurors m'a appris hier qu'il serait très intéressé d'envoyer certains de ses instructeurs lors des phases finales. Pour tous ceux et toutes celles que la carrière d'Auror tente, je vous encourage à vous surpasser. J'attends actuellement de savoir si la Brigade magique souhaite en faire de même, mais je vous préviendrai. A présent, terminez vos assiettes et profitez du week-end !


	20. La Brigade menacée

Le mercredi suivant, l'atmosphère de Poudlard était totalement différente. On sentait toujours une certaine excitation suite à la confirmation que le tournoi de duel serait organisé, mais quelque chose d'autre prenait le dessus : une malveillance s'était insinuée, comme si les émotions négatives accumulées en septembre commençaient à faire surface, annonçant déjà tout un tas de troubles divers. Dans l'un de ses nouveaux délires, Silver s'était déguisé en moine bouddhiste pour méditer sur son bureau de la Brigade de la Mort afin de « pressentir » le premier méfait qui serait commis. Les nés-Moldus paraissaient plus à l'affût, visiblement conscients que quelque chose se préparait. Si aucune rixe n'avait été encore rapportée, le nombre de points retirés par James et Lily n'avait cessé de croître en seulement quatre jours. Une seule chose était certaine, cependant : comme l'avait signalé Dumbledore, Harry avait du souci à se faire. Effet de son imagination ou non, il lui semblait que la bande de Rogue se montrait un peu trop attentive à ses mouvements. Les garçons de Serpentard interrompaient brutalement leurs conversations à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, lui lançaient des petits coups d'œil furtifs et, la veille, il avait remarqué que Wilkes et Avery se révélaient particulièrement intéressés par ses résultats pendant les cours.

Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'ils ne doutaient plus qu'il n'était pas un admirateur de Lord Voldemort, mais ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Fomentaient-ils quelque chose contre lui ? Avaient-ils découvert une quelconque information mettant sa simple existence en doute ? Midori s'était donné du mal pour qu'« Ethan Potter » appartienne à cette époque, mais Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas pensé à _tous_ les détails. Après avoir évité le Mangemort venu sonner chez lui, Voldemort s'était-il intéressé à lui d'un peu trop près ? Avait-il chargé un mage noir d'enquêter jusqu'en Australie ? Les Serpentard auraient-ils reçu une sorte de mission le concernant ? Harry écartait ces questions systématiquement, mais elles revenaient sans cesse. Un danger semblait planer tout autour de lui.

S'asseyant derrière Alexa et Silver, à la dernière table de la classe de métamorphose, Harry regarda avec amusement la très belle française remonter sa jupe juste au-dessous de sa culotte pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son ami. C'était toujours le même manège et toujours le même résultat : le Gryffondor ne remarquait rien, contrairement à d'autres. Après près d'un mois à la fréquenter, Harry avait compris qu'Alexa n'était ni pudique, ni soucieuse d'émoustiller des garçons qui l'indifféraient. Si une chose lui échappait, toutefois, c'était sûrement son désir insatiable de faire de Silver et de lui-même ses amoureux. Même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes « privilèges » que le Dieu de la Mort, la Reine ne ratait jamais l'occasion de l'aguicher.

− Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall en refermant la porte derrière les filles de Serdaigle, arrivées en dernier. Nous avons vu les sortilèges de Reproduction en septembre, mais c'est à présent un sujet plus complexe que nous attaquons cette fois-ci : les sortilèges d'Apparition sont, comme leur nom l'indique, destinés à faire apparaître tout objet dont vous auriez besoin. S'il est une erreur à ne pas commettre, cependant, c'est d'associer l'Apparition au Transfert. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Potter ?

− Contrairement au Transfert, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'endroit où se trouve l'objet à faire apparaître.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Elle tira sa baguette magique et, d'un simple geste, fit surgir le trône d'or que Dumbledore occupait à tous les repas. D'une autre secousse, elle le fit disparaître.

− Les sortilèges d'Apparition ne réclament pas de connaître le lieu où est stocké ce qu'on souhaite faire apparaître, il suffit juste que cette chose existe, reprit-elle. Mais n'allez pas croire que c'est aussi simple : tout objet à matérialiser doit être connu par sa forme, sa matière, sa structure et son apparence. Il est techniquement impossible de faire apparaître un fauteuil en cuir seulement parce que vous savez que c'est un fauteuil en cuir : il faut connaître sa couleur, ses dimensions, son poids, etc. Les mêmes contraintes que la Disparition se retrouvent avec les sortilèges d'Apparition, bien sûr. Plus la structure est complexe et plus il est difficile de réussir à matérialiser la chose voulue.

Harry songea que c'était comme demander à quelqu'un de mémoriser chaque page, chaque ligne, chaque photo et chacune des publicités d'un magazine, mais il se montra le plus attentif possible aux explications du professeur McGonagall. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait les garçons de Serpentard lui lancer quelques regards dès que l'épreuve pratique commença, à la seconde heure : entassés dans une boîte posée sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall, des trombones devaient être matérialisés sur la table de chaque élève. L'exercice se révéla plus facile que prévu, même si Harry ne put faire mieux qu'un demi-trombone. Le principe était un peu le même que les sortilèges de Disparition, mais en plus compliqué.

A moins d'un quart d'heure de la fin du double cours, Vallys apparut sur la table sous sa forme adolescente. Avant qu'elle ne siffle, Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La darderan semblait étrangement tendue.

− _Formiath en approche !_ siffla-t-elle.

− FORMIATH ! cria aussitôt Harry.

Bien qu'annonceur, il ne fut pas le plus rapide : réagissant à une vitesse incroyable, Silver avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la brandissait vers les fenêtres lorsque la chaise de Harry, renversée par le bond qu'il avait fait, heurta le sol. Faisant volte-face, Harry leva lui aussi sa baguette. Les fenêtres semblèrent enveloppées par un halo de chaleur une seconde plus tard, à l'instant précis où presque tout le monde put entendre l'étrange frottement métallique que produisait l'arrivée des formiath. Une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux apparut une fraction de seconde plus tard, s'écrasant dans un déluge de sang noir, plus épais et poisseux que de l'encre. Etrangement, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre une simple pluie s'abattre sur les vitres.

Il jeta toutefois un regard par-dessus son épaule, conscient que Silver et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à être intervenus. En fait, la Brigade de la Mort au complet avait réagi : alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient laissé surprendre par son alerte, Alexa, Ana et Mogg avaient immédiatement orienté leurs baguettes sur les fenêtres. Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait également contribué à renforcer les vitres, traversait la salle de classe d'un pas vif alors que les derniers formiath s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres ensorcelées dans un mélange de clapotement et d'éclaboussures.

Dès que le bombardement prit fin, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit précautionneusement une fenêtre et fit surgir du néant une petite bouteille. Lévitant, le flacon recueillit une généreuse quantité de sang puis, d'un autre coup de baguette, la sorcière le scella.

− Miss Evans, je vous prie d'apporter ceci au professeur Slughorn, de l'avertir de l'attaque et de dire que nous aurons peut-être besoin de son stock de potions de Régénération sanguine, dit-elle en posant le flacon sur la table de Lily. L'ancien Potter, allez tout de suite à la tour Gryffondor pour faire un constat des dégâts comme des blessés. Miss Barnes, faîtes en de même à la tour Serdaigle. Silver, veuillez organiser tous les autres élèves, je dois aller m'entretenir avec le directeur.

Le français se leva immédiatement et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall alors que celle-ci sortait.

− Camarades, nous avons été touchés de toutes parts, déclara-t-il, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur vos réflexes merdiques et votre réactivité à vomir… sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, bien. Le problème, c'est que comme je ne fais que parler sans transmettre les consignes, on perd encore plus de temps, alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir la fermer dès à présent.

− Tu pourrais te magner ?! lança Aurelia.

− J'allais me dire la même chose, avoua Silver. Vice-capitaine Ninie, tu emmènes les Gryffondor aux septième et sixième, l'vieux Dumby, l'vieux Breschy et les vieux profys auront besoin de connaître l'ampleur des dégâts et des pertes subis. Vice-capitaine-du-vice-capitaine Jo', tu prends les Serdaigle et vous faîtes la même chose aux cinquième et quatrième. Le Bras de la Mort et les autres compagnons de la Brigade restent là, par contre. Lieutenant Cassie Lindon, pareil avec les Poufsouffle au troisième et au deuxième. Criminel Beauchesne, les Serpentard font le premier et le rez-de-chaussée.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Leonie étant sans surprise la plus enthousiaste puisqu'elle avait le grade le plus élevé et commandait les Gryffondor. Il ne reste plus que la Brigade magique, mais Silver mit un certain temps à reprendre la parole. Harry eut la nette impression qu'il tendait l'oreiller pour essayer d'entendre une quelconque critique sur lui.

− Nous, Brigadiers de la Mort, allons faire du ménage, reprit-il alors. Ana, tu iras dans la cour de métamorphose pour faire en sorte qu'aucun abruti n'approche des murs et des flaques de sang. Si tu peux les nettoyer, fais-le. Alexa, Lucretia et Ethan, vous vous occuperez de la façade et du parc. Quant à moi, je vais faire les serres et le stade de Quidditch. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que les filles se déguisent en soubrettes pour être plus efficaces…

− Cours toujours, dit la Serdaigle.

− Moi, je veux bien, indiqua Alexa avec enthousiasme. Je serai tellement sexy qu'Ethan se jettera sur moi, Lucretia voudra s'interposer et ça finira en plan à trois, alors Ana croira qu'il nous agresse et se joindra à nous pour se sacrifier, puis Leo nous apercevra et sera si excité qu'il me fera un bébé !

Harry vit Mogg s'efforcer de réprimer un sourire, ses lèvres frémissant, mais Ana se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

− Allez, c'est parti ! Compagnons de la Mort, en avant ! scanda Silver.

Et il se précipita à l'extérieur alors que les autres se levaient de leurs chaises. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe, Silver s'était déjà assez éloigné pour être hors de vue. Ana se sépara de Harry, Alexa et Mogg à la première intersection, prenant le chemin de l'escalier menant à la cour de métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant des fenêtres, ils virent que le château tout entier semblait avoir été attaqué, car les vitres ici aussi étaient entachées par le sang poisseux des formiath.

Atteignant le Grand Escalier, ils croisèrent des élèves de quatrième année qui montaient les marches en hâte, des caisses de bois remplies de potions écarlates flottant devant eux.

− Je me demande quand même pourquoi ces créatures s'acharnent sur des étudiants, dit Alexa. Si ça se trouve, elles ont été créées par un vieux pervers qui cherche à tuer tous les hommes afin d'être le dernier mâle au monde, ou alors c'est Leo qui en fabrique pour convaincre toutes les filles de la Brigade de mettre des costumes de soubrette… Hé ! Il a oublié de me passer le mien !

− Tes admirateurs en sont plus déçus que toi, je parie, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Un grand nombre de formiath semblait être passé par les immenses portes, s'éclatant sur le sol dallé en produisant de longues éclaboussures de sang. Des élèves de sixième année commençaient déjà à nettoyer, mais plusieurs garçons redoublèrent d'effort à la vue d'Alexa et de Mogg, l'un d'eux essayant même de se faire passer pour le chef de l'équipe en jetant un coup d'œil rempli d'espoir aux deux jeunes femmes. Toutes deux l'ignorèrent superbement. Lançant un regard méfiant au linteau, juste au cas où du sang de formiath n'en goutterait pas, les trois Serpentard sortirent.

Si le parc semblait avoir été plutôt épargné, la façade du château était constellée de taches noires et luisantes. Comme dit le mois dernier par Lorca, la trajectoire des formiath n'était pas totalement assurée, car nombre d'entre eux s'étaient écrasé sur le mur et les remparts. La majorité des fenêtres avait cependant été détruite par l'assaut.

− Ils devaient être sacrément nombreux, commenta Alexa d'un ton badin. Bon, pourquoi ne pas faire notre plan à trois tout près du lac ?

Harry lui lança un regard désabusé. La française poussa un profond soupir exaspéré et consentit à retrouver son sérieux.

− D'accord, d'accord, on le fera une autre fois, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux sur la façade. A la place, on va faire un concours : celui ou celle qui atteint la tâche la plus haute pourra donner un gage aux deux autres. On n'est pas des Brigadiers de la Mort si on ne se lance pas quelques défis, après tout !

Et il fallut aller très haut. Partant des taches les plus basses, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt lancés dans un concours de précision que Harry peinait à suivre tant Alexa et Mogg visaient bien, mais il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. L'idée que son amie ait le pouvoir de soumettre un gage ne le rassurait pas du tout, aussi lutta-t-il, s'appliqua-t-il pour ne pas se faire distance par les deux jeunes femmes. Les sortilèges de Récurage s'envolaient toujours plus haut, redescendant un étage quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient loupé une trace de sang, et atteignaient déjà le quatrième étage lorsque Mogg, dans un jet de lumière, se retrouva en tête et que le professeur McGonagall, passant les portes du château, les interpella.

− _Humpf !_ dit Alexa.

Mogg afficha son sourire si charmeur et rarement vu en public, mais contrairement à samedi, elle ne s'empressa de le faire disparaître. Comprenait-elle qu'elle n'intéressait pas Harry et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre à se montrer telle qu'elle était au naturel ou avait-elle simplement oublié qu'il était là ? Il n'aurait su le dire et il s'en fichait pas mal, il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi elle était si convoitée. Ce n'était pas seulement pour sa fortune, pour sa beauté ou pour son nom de famille, il y avait sûrement ce sourire ravageur, incroyable qui participait à son succès.

− Sachez que le directeur a attribué soixante-dix points à Serpentard pour votre avertissement, Potter, mais aussi pour votre réactivité à tous les trois, annonça la sorcière. Potter, une délégation du ministère doit arriver dans quelques minutes, dont un employé du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques qui souhaiterait en savoir plus sur votre serpent. J'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a averti de l'approche ?

Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle l'ait deviné.

− En effet, professeur.

− Comment a-t-il su ?

− Vallys peut fournir différents venins, expliqua Harry. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, je lui ai demandé d'ériger une barrière autour de Poudlard pendant qu'elle chassait.

− Une barrière ? Quel rapport avec ses venins ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall.

− L'un d'eux agit comme un… un détecteur, en quelque sorte. Si elle en répand à divers points autour d'un endroit, elle est capable de savoir quand quelqu'un franchit la barrière, mais il faut qu'elle la renouvèle régulièrement, surtout en cas de pluie et de neige.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha simplement la tête, assez déconcertée par les pouvoirs de Vallys.

− Je vois… Bien, je vais aller prévenir le professeur Brûlopot que vous allez faire une présentation de votre serpent. Misses Fellini et Mogg, pourriez-vous donner un coup de main aux professeurs et à Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît ? Les élèves à avoir été atteints par le sang de formiath sont en constante augmentation.

− Aucun souci, professeur, dit Alexa d'un ton joyeux.

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les trois, les deux Serpentard vers l'escalier de marbre, le professeur McGonagall vers le couloir desservant la rédaction de _La Gazette du Sanglier_ et les locaux de la Brigade, Harry entendit Alexa dire :

− Je me demande si Leo pourrait m'avoir un costume d'infirmière, aussi.

Il sourit en secouant la tête et se retourna pour observer le portail de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il se doutait qu'elle repasserait par ici avec son collègue des soins aux créatures magiques. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre que les deux enseignants reviennent et que cette délégation du ministère arrive. Etait-il normal que le ministère envoie des représentants ? Il n'en avait jamais rien fait lors de sa deuxième année, alors que le Basilic agressait les nés-Moldus, mais peut-être la menace des créatures d'Anteras, associée à la guerre contre Voldemort, exigeaient que le gouvernement se montre plus présent, plus actif que jamais – surtout que l'Ennemi visait des élèves au lieu de sorciers et de sorcières aguerris.

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Pour cet acharnement sur des adolescents ? Anteras craignait-il que des héros en devenir fassent leur apparition ? Soupçonnait-il que le Champion d'Alterion puisse se trouver dans une école de sorcellerie ? Ou bien attaquait-il Poudlard parce qu'il avait découvert que Lorca y enseignait ? A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, la venue de la Nehoryn ne faisait pas seulement penser à une éventuelle tentative de s'allier à Dumbledore : l'Ennemi pouvait très bien avoir interprété toute la manœuvre comme une stratégie pour veiller sur le Champion d'Alterion.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Brûlopot le rejoignirent. Harry n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention au sorcier pendant les deux années où il avait enseigné, dans son ancienne vie, mais à présent qu'il le rencontrait, le Serpentard comprenait bien mieux ce que le Dumbledore du futur entendait par son départ à la retraite _« afin de s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. »_ L'homme était un solide gaillard au visage, aux mains et bras ravagés de cicatrices. Il avait perdu un morceau de son oreille gauche, son nez était continuellement noirci comme s'il avait été rôti pendant des heures, il n'avait plus qu'une seule main et, lorsqu'il posa le pied gauche, Harry entendit un grincement indiquant qu'il avait une jambe de bois articulée.

− Ca tombe bien, j'avais l'intention de vous convoquer, Potter, dit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall passa à côté du Serpentard et sortit pour rejoindre le portail afin d'y accueillir les visiteurs alors que son collègue se penchait légèrement devant Harry pour mieux observer Vallys, qui encerclait le cou de Harry.

− C'est une femelle à ce que m'a dit Ash, c'est ça ?

− Oui, monsieur. Une matriarche, ce qui fait d'elle une darderan particulière.

Leur attention fut détournée par des craquements étouffés, lointains. Tournant la tête, ils virent trois personnes apparaître à l'extérieur de Poudlard et s'approcher des grilles, que le professeur McGonagall atteignit au moment même où Silver quittait les serres. De toute évidence, le Gryffondor avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'inspecter le stade de Quidditch, l'attaque s'étant concentrée sur le château et les serres. Il atteignit le large escalier en même temps que la délégation du ministère, mais accéléra brusquement l'allure pour être le premier à en gravir les marches. Harry sentit sa directrice de maison sur le point de lui jeter quelques mots tranchants comme des lames affûtées au visage, mais elle se retint et Silver, avec une expression digne d'un champion venant de remporter une compétition particulièrement éprouvante, s'arrêta devant son compagnon de Mort.

− Formation dans vingt minutes, Chouchou Stratège aux Yeux Rouges de la Mort, dit-il.

− Heu… Si je peux, je dois présenter Vallys au professeur Brûlopot et au ministère.

− Dans onze minutes, alors.

Et il s'éloigna vers la porte descendant aux sous-sols sous le regard interloqué du professeur Brûlopot. A la tête du trio que le ministère de la Magie avait envoyé, la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard s'arrêta dans l'encadrement des portes, à un mètre de Harry et de son collègue. Une femme blonde, grande et mince, le visage arrogant d'une pâleur glacée, attira particulièrement l'attention du Serpentard. Elle ressemblait vaguement à quelqu'un, se dit-il, mais il fut surtout impressionné par sa stature, sa fringance : même sans être très jolie, il émanait d'elle une aura de sensualité qui la rendait très désirable – et Harry eut la très nette certitude que ce n'était pas son collègue, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, qui dirait le contraire, car elle lui faisait visiblement de l'effet.

− … ce qui la motive, mais elle s'est parfaitement montrée à la hauteur quand les formiath ont attaqué, disait le professeur McGonagall à la sorcière.

La femme manifesta l'ombre d'une certaine satisfaction, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry et arrêta son regard brun droit sur le professeur Brûlopot, le détaillant rapidement.

− Tu aurais dû renoncer à l'enseignement, Ryan, commenta-t-elle avec indifférence.

− Il fallait m'épouser, plaisanta le professeur Brûlopot.

Un sourire à peine perceptible étira les lèvres de la sorcière, qui reporta toute son attention sur Harry et Vallys.

− Je te laisse aux bons soins de Ryan et de Potter, Astrea, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Et elle entraîna les deux autres sorciers vers l'escalier de marbre alors que le professeur Brûlopot, d'un élégant geste de la main, invitait la femme et Harry à le suivre en direction du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent la porte sans échanger un mot et rejoignirent l'une des dernières portes. De mémoire, le Serpentard ne se souvenait pas que Hagrid eût un bureau – sauf peut-être sa maison, située au fond du parc et à proximité de la lisière de la forêt interdite –, mais celui de l'actuel professeur de soins aux créatures magiques était plutôt fascinant. Les murs étaient complètement recouverts de photos, de peintures et de posters montrant toutes sortes de créatures, alors que sur de longues tables, des aquariums, des vivariums et des cages étaient parcourus par d'autres animaux typiques du monde magique. Une tortue orange à la carapace aux reflets cuivrés pénétrait très naturellement dans un feu de bois, une sorte de caméléon à deux queues coupait d'un coup de langue de hauts brins d'herbe à la manière d'un paysan et les emmenait jusqu'à sa gamelle et de petits poissons aux longues nageoires semblaient participer à une partie de cache-cache avec un autre beaucoup plus gros.

− Jolie collection, commenta la dénommée Astrea en observant un oiseau de la taille d'un poing, le plumage sombre, saisir entre ses pattes une grosse branche pour essayer de trouver de la nourriture dessous. J'ai appris que tu avais fait une demande pour faire venir un Cocatrix ?

− Pour les élèves de septième année, approuva le professeur Brûlopot, mais avec ces créatures mystérieuses qui traînent un peu partout, l'un de tes collègues m'a dit que l'autorisation risquait de prendre un certain temps. Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Resté debout en attendant d'en avoir l'invitation, Harry s'assit sur l'autre chaise faisant face au bureau du sorcier.

− Vallys ? appela-t-il.

La darderan se réveilla instantanément et glissa dans la main qu'il présentait. Il la posa sur le bureau, où Vallys retrouva sa taille adolescente, faisant soulever un sourcil à la sorcière.

− Vous savez que ce genre de serpents n'existe pas, Mr Potter ? interrogea-t-elle en attrapant le parchemin et la plume que lui présentait le professeur Brûlopot. Ou plus exactement, les archives sur les créatures magiques australiennes ne font aucune mention d'une telle espèce, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue : le ministère se demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'un gerfaut.

− Je vous assure que non, madame.

− Ne soyez pas sur la défensive, dit Astrea d'un ton très calme. Quand bien même elle serait une gerfaut, nous n'avons pas la moindre intention de l'abattre tant qu'elle ne se montre pas dangereuse, ce qui ne semble être son cas puisque c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu sauver vos camarades, à ce que m'a racontée Minerva. Ma présence est motivée par notre désir à savoir davantage de choses sur des créatures que nous ne connaissons pas ou peu.

Le professeur Brûlopot et elle inscrivirent rapidement quelques petites choses sur leurs parchemins. Harry vit qu'ils étaient juste en train de noter le prénom de Vallys, ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'ils lui connaissaient déjà.

− Comment s'appelle l'espèce de votre serpent ? demanda alors Astrea.

− C'est une darderan.

− Combien de venins peut-elle produire ?

− Pour le moment, cinq, répondit Harry en se remémorant la fiche donnée par Ily. Quand elle aura atteint sa taille adulte, sa capacité de production sera entre sept et dix.

− Combien seront dangereux ?

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Vallys.

− _Trois_, siffla la darderan.

− Trois, répéta-t-il.

Astrea fit bondir son regard de Harry à Vallys.

− Qui comprend qui ?

− Nous nous comprenons tous les deux, confia le Serpentard, tout comme elle vous comprend. Au sein des darderans, il est une classe appelée « matriarche » qui confère des pouvoirs supérieurs aux serpents qui l'obtiennent. Vallys comprend nombre de langages et ne cesse d'apprendre. Elle n'arrivera jamais à connaître toutes les subtilités de la langue humaine, mais elle est déjà capable de communiquer avec les chouettes et les hiboux, les chats, les chiens, les araignées, les souris et… les chauves-souris, c'est ça ?

Vallys acquiesça sous les regards très intéressés de la sorcière et du professeur Brûlopot. Bien d'autres questions fusèrent à mesure que les réponses intriguaient ou portaient à creuser le sujet, notamment sur les bains que la darderan aurait à recevoir quand ses écailles verdiraient, sur la nature de ses cinq poisons, sur la taille qu'elle atteindrait une fois adulte. Le plus pénible fut sans conteste d'avoir à expliquer comment Harry réussissait à la comprendre, mais il inventa sans trop de difficulté le plus gros mensonge acceptable, prétendant que la marque de serpent stylisé sur son poignet lui conférait la capacité à comprendre ce que Vallys sifflait. Le professeur Brûlopot se montra tout aussi curieux, demandant ce que la darderan mangeait, quel était son cycle de sommeil, si elle bénéficiait d'une protection magique, quelle était son espérance de vie, etc.

Harry ne fut pas mécontent que l'entrevue se termine, mais il sentit un regard intense d'Astrea sur sa nuque. Croyait-elle à son mensonge sur sa capacité à comprendre Vallys ? Ou bien ne croyait-elle pas que la darderan ait été une créature naturelle, voire même présente en Alterion ? Il l'ignorait, mais la femme le perturbait. Il n'arrivait ni à savoir pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, ni même à résister à cette sensualité qui émanait d'elle. C'était comme s'il avait été confronté à une Vélane, mais dont le pouvoir aurait été à la fois plus puissant et humain. Ce n'était pas comme s'il la désirait, mais elle le fascinait par bien des choses.

Passant la porte menant au hall d'entrée et prenant la direction de l'escalier descendant aux sous-sols, Harry lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et arqua un sourcil. Silver était-il devin ? Le temps qu'il atteigne la salle où le Gryffondor et Alexa devaient former le reste de la Brigade, il se serait écoulé onze minutes depuis que le Dieu de la Mort l'avait quitté.

− Chouchou !

A mi-chemin entre le rez-de-chaussée et les sous-sols, Harry se retourna sur Alexa, habillée d'un costume de soubrette, qui était accompagnée d'Ana et de Mogg. Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses longues jambes bronzées, tout comme il remarqua sans peine que, sans l'uniforme habituel, la splendide française avait une poitrine bien plus gâtée qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. Descendant les marches sans se soucier de savoir si sa jupe, très courte, révélait sa culotte, dont la couleur vert menthe apparut à plusieurs reprises à Harry, Alexa se jeta à son cou et déposa un baiser chaleureux sur sa joue, comme si c'était lui qui lui avait offert le costume.

− Comment je suis ? s'enquit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

− Faut reconnaître que ça te va bien, admit Harry en toute sincérité. C'est ça, ton gage ?

− Non, mon gage ne sera découvert qu'à Noël, répondit Alexa, mais comme Leo se doutait que je voudrais du costume, il a chargé Firagan de m'en amener un.

Il fallut quelques secondes, alors qu'ils descendaient tous ensemble les dernières marches, à Harry pour se souvenir de qui était Firagan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en entendait le nom, mais sa mémoire mit un petit moment à faire ressurgir le souvenir du premier petit déjeuner de l'année scolaire : c'était le professeur Bresch qui y avait fait allusion le premier alors qu'il demandait à Silver d'appeler Firagan s'il n'était pas revenu le midi même.

− Silver peut l'appeler ? Ce n'est pas un hibou ou une chouette, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, perspicace.

− Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon costume d'infirmière, décréta Alexa.

Ana sourit, visiblement informée du nouveau délire de la splendide Serpentard, qui sauta bientôt juste devant la porte de la pièce où la Brigade organisait ses formations. Harry n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, mais il savait que Silver avait protégé les couloirs avoisinant de toutes sortes de sortilèges qui le préviendraient si quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

− C'est nous ! lança Alexa en entrant.

Si les murs nus, le sol poussiéreux et les torches enflammées étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois où Harry, Ana et Mogg s'étaient présentés dans le cachot, Silver avait quand même apporté quelques modifications à l'ameublement. Cinq fauteuils y avaient été amenés, chacun d'un cuir à la couleur de la maison d'un Brigadier – un bleu pour la Serdaigle, trois verts pour les Serpentard et un rouge pour le Gryffondor.

Alexa se précipita vers Silver pour lui montrer l'allure que lui donnait son costume de soubrette, le fondateur de la Brigade ne se gênant pas pour soulever la jupette de son amie qui, à l'évidence, s'en réjouit. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ana hocher la tête d'un air désabusé. S'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils vert sombre, le Serpentard regarda Mogg et la française s'installer à ses côtés, tandis que le Gryffondor avalait une dernière gorgée du liquide contenu de sa flasque avant de la ranger.

− Nous avons quelques problèmes, révéla-t-il. Le premier, c'est que la Brigade n'est toujours pas prise au sérieux. Sans nul doute à cause d'Alexa et de sa manie à porter des sous-vêtements verts…

− Viens me les enlever, l'encouragea la française.

− Silence, Culotte Verte de la Mort, je parle.

− Connard…

− Et fier, assura Silver en tirant une longue pipe d'un pli de sa robe de sorcier. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Brigade sera bientôt la cible de merdeux qui pètent plus haut que leur cul et n'ont pas conscience du danger qu'ils encourent à nous défier. Soyez-en bien conscients, compagnons de la Mort : nous sommes une seule entité. Si je dis qu'Ethan doit embrasser Ana devant tout le monde pour une raison ou une autre, il a intérêt à lui rouler la pelle de sa vie s'il ne veut pas disparaître mystérieusement et se réveiller à poil au milieu de la forêt interdite une semaine plus tard.

− Je préférerais qu'il se réveille dans mon dortoir, confia Alexa d'un air rêveur.

− Ce n'est pas impossible que ça arrive.

Le Gryffondor, après avoir bourré sa pipe de tabac, l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts et prit une grande bouffée.

− Bref, pour en revenir au sujet principal, je vous annonce que nous sommes tous menacés. Mon Super Espion de la Mort a entendu des choses. Etant donné que je risque une expulsion si jamais je trahis la promesse faite à Bresch, je vais devoir faire profil bas et disparaître jusqu'à ce que vous ayez démontré que la Brigade n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Les raisons de leurs projets sont aussi puériles, grotesques et perverses que naïves. Ana, certains de tes soupirants pensent que le fait d'appartenir à la Brigade te donne le droit d'utiliser la salle de bains des préfets : je veux que tu leur donnes raison et les attire là-bas pour qu'Alexa leur tombe dessus.

La Serdaigle ne parut guère convaincue, mais elle opina quand même. Sentait-elle la menace présentée par Silver ou avait-elle à cœur à se débarrasser, tout comme Mogg, de certains de ses prétendants ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il fut assez impressionné qu'Ana accepte aussi facilement.

− Lucretia, poursuivit le Gryffondor, trois cinquième année de Serpentard fantasment tellement sur toi qu'ils menacent l'un de leurs camarades de Poufsouffle de lui éclater la tête s'il ne soulève pas ta jupe pour qu'ils puissent prendre une photo de ta culotte. Puisque les actions punitives sont exclues, Ana protégera le Poufsouffle et Alexa, ainsi que vos amies, protégeront ta jupe.

Mogg parut le point de parler, mais elle se ravisa. Harry était presque sûr qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander qui étaient les trois Serpentard, mais la belle blonde se refusait visiblement à parler en public – ou tout au moins, devant des garçons. Elle hocha donc simplement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

− Alexa, la plus grande menace qui te guette est Mulciber. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Beauchesne et ses potes font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais cet abruti finira par échapper à leur contrôle. Il n'a toujours pas digéré que tu le remettes en place.

− D'accord, mais si je déjoue ses pièges pendant un mois, tu me laisses prendre un bain avec toi !

Silver parut réfléchir.

− OK, mais si tu échoues, tu embrasses Ana, Lucretia et Ethan.

A la propre surprise d'Ethan, ni la Serdaigle ni Mogg ne protestèrent. En fait, Ana se contenta de sourire alors que la belle Serpentard laissait ses yeux étinceler d'une lueur rieuse, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas exprimer son amusement. Alexa, visiblement satisfaite, se redressa d'un air supérieur dans son fauteuil.

− Quant à toi, Ethan, tu es celui qui se retrouve le plus dans la merde, continua Silver en soufflant un nuage de fumée. Pour le simple fait de fréquenter Alexa, Lily et Aurelia, parce que tu as suggéré Ana et Lucretia pour compléter la Brigade et parce que tu as esquivé un Mangemort pendant une bonne partie du mois d'août, tu es dans le collimateur des prétendants de toutes ces belles demoiselles et des mecs de Serpentard. Fort heureusement, si tout le monde ignore ce que tu vaux en duel, on n'en sait encore moins sur Vallys.

− Elle m'aidera si les choses deviennent trop compliquées, assura Harry.

− Alexa aussi, affirma le Gryffondor. De toute façon, si tu te fais agresser, elle devra arrêter de me harceler avec un bébé.

− Et qu'est-ce que je gagne s'il ne lui arrive rien ? interrogea sèchement la française.

− Je t'autoriserai à me montrer tes seins.

Alexa leva les bras, l'air victorieux.


	21. Le fantôme Potter

Le lendemain de l'assaut des formiath, _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait rapporté que les autres écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe se trouvaient également avoir été attaquées, chacun par un certain type de créatures. A l'instar de Poudlard, celles n'ayant pas eu d'adversaires particulièrement coriaces avaient dû se débrouiller, mais d'autres avaient vu la communauté du samouraï venir à leur rescousse. Bien que les dégâts aient été mineurs et les pertes humaines limitées à trois élèves slaves et un professeur en Suède, la Confédération internationale commençait toutefois à s'impatienter : comme lors de la course-poursuite du Poudlard Express, les quelques personnes à avoir pu parler à leurs sauveurs avaient obtenu un même message : _« Nous apporterons des réponses le moment venu. »_ Comment ces gens anticipaient-ils les actions des monstres et de leur créateur ? Severus aimerait bien le savoir, comme l'ensemble des sorciers et des sorcières européens, mais il avait d'autres énigmes à éclaircir et celles-ci étaient bien plus accessibles – tout au moins, en théorie.

Depuis près d'un mois, ses amis et lui attendaient des nouvelles du Mangemort envoyé en Australie mener l'enquête sur le nouveau Potter. Les informations qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fournies au père de Caleb n'étaient pas très utiles, sauf une : Alan avait surpris une conversation entre leur camarade et Fellini au cours de laquelle il avait assuré avoir passé tout le mois d'août à son manoir, ce qui contredisait les affirmations du mage noir envoyé chez lui et n'ayant décelé aucune présence vivante lors de ses visites infructueuses. Que Potter ait menti ou non, Severus se posait deux questions : s'il était vraiment chez lui tout le mois d'août, comment avait-il échappé au sortilège du Mangemort chargé de le rencontrer ? Et s'il n'était pas à son domicile, où donc avait-il passé la fin des vacances ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était sûrement pas soucié de Potter plus que ça, au début, mais le silence total du fidèle mobilisé en Australie devait commencer à le travailler.

La samedi matin, l'atmosphère pesante des derniers jours s'affaiblit considérablement. Depuis l'attaque des formiath, toute l'école semblait retenir son souffle : les malveillants perdaient peu à peu patience, impatients de s'en prendre à des rivaux ou des élèves qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, mais personne n'agissait. C'était comme si tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un donne un signal de départ pour que tous les agresseurs commettent leurs méfaits. Toutefois, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard détendit quelque peu l'ambiance du château, tout comme le discours prononcé par Dumbledore au petit déjeuner et présentant les éliminatoires dont le premier tour aurait lieu le dernier samedi d'octobre.

− 88 participants, onze duellistes par groupe… Ca va faire très mal dès le début du tournoi, commenta Alan. Par contre, ça ne fait pas le compte, si ? Si seuls les premiers de chaque poule seront qualifiés pour les phases finales, la finale tombera vers avril, non ?

− Tu oublies la petite finale qui désignera le troisième du tournoi, fit remarquer Caleb, mais tu as raison quand tu dis que la phase éliminatoire va faire mal dès le début. Surtout qu'on ne connaîtra notre groupe qu'au tirage au sort. Le risque que tu te retrouves contre l'un de nous ou dans une poule avec Moorehead, Evans et… Black, par exemple, n'est pas négligeable. Ils auraient dû faire en sorte que des élèves de même niveau se retrouvent dans un même groupe.

− Du moment que je me farcis Moorehead et Fellini, dit Marius, je m'en fous de mon groupe.

− A quel point aimes-tu perdre ? demanda Beauchesne avec un certain intérêt.

Alan eut un sourire alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail de Poudlard et suivait la route menant au village sorcier.

− Je vais les éclater, cette fois ! répliqua froidement Marius.

Le français hocha la tête sans masquer son scepticisme. Il n'était peut-être pas encore devenu leur ami, mais il ne manquait pas de s'attirer la sympathie d'Alan et de Caleb chaque fois qu'il répondait quelque chose à l'arrogance de Marius. C'était un peu étrange que le massif Serpentard n'ait pas encore cherché à lui faire ravaler sa langue, pensa Severus, mais peut-être que son brutal camarade rechignait à croiser sa baguette avec celle d'un autre aspirant Mangemort.

− Au fait, Silver a le droit de participer ? lança Caleb.

− Sans doute, dit Beauchesne qui aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bresch a dû lui donner des consignes à respecter, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que Silver soit interdit de tournoi. Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'il n'a plus le droit d'utiliser sa baguette dans un duel, ça doit lui manquer.

− Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? interrogea Alan, perplexe.

− Personne ne l'a jamais su, à part les profs et la Brigade. On sait juste que trois élèves de septième année l'ont attaqué, ont fini à l'hôpital et n'ont plus jamais osé revenir à Beauxbâtons. Silver a écopé de deux week-ends de retenue et le ministre de la Justice magique l'a convoqué pour exiger qu'il règle les frais d'hôpital à la place de ses victimes. Après, il y a eu tant de rumeurs sur ce qui s'était passé que je ne peux même pas affirmer qu'unetelle était plus probable qu'une autre, et ses victimes elles-mêmes n'ont jamais évoqué leur mésaventure auprès de leurs amis, pour ce que j'en sais.

Severus échangea un regard avec Caleb et Alan. Beauchesne leur avait longuement répété que Fellini et Silver ne devaient pas être pris à la légère, mais il paraissait clair que le Gryffondor était considérablement plus dangereux que son amie. Quelle punition avait-il infligé à ses agresseurs pour que ceux-ci n'osent plus remettre un pied à Beauxbâtons, n'osent même plus en parler ?

− Tout ce qu'il faut espérer, poursuivit le français, c'est que Silver tombe sur un prof' avant que nous ne le croisions.

− Les profs ! s'exclama Alan en se donnant une tape sur le front. J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils participaient. Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir si on tombe sur Flitwick ou McGonagall dès les phases éliminatoires, surtout dans un groupe où il y aurait Moorehead…

− Inutile de faire des suppositions sur la composition des groupes, nous la connaîtrons bien assez tôt, dit Severus.

Les élèves avaient en effet été invités à aller piocher la poule dans laquelle ils combattraient dès leur retour de Pré-au-Lard, même si certains avaient filé au bureau de leur directeur de maison après le petit déjeuner.

− Pas faux, approuva Caleb après avoir jeté un regard prudent autour d'eux pour être sûr que les élèves les plus proches ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Nous avons un vrai problème irrésolu, en plus. J'espère que le Mangemort envoyé en Australie est revenu dans la nuit, car je commence à trouver ça louche qu'il n'ait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Il paraît que ce mec est très performant, d'après mon père.

− Il a peut-être eu un accident, s'est fait arrêter ou a trahi le Maître, suggéra Marius.

− Peu probable pour les deux dernières hypothèses. Il est quand même venu du fin fond de l'Union Soviétique pour nous rejoindre et s'il s'était fait arrêter, ça se serait su. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverra un remplaçant, mais les créatures et la communauté du samouraï restent prioritaires.

− Ils n'ont qu'à nous refiler la mission sur Potter ! dit le massif Serpentard.

− Pour que Fellini nous mette une raclée ? dit Beauchesne en arquant un sourcil hautain.

− Je te parle de Potter !

− Tu parles d'un Brigadier de la Mort, rectifia le français. Si tu parles de Potter, tu parles des quatre autres. Maintenant que les méfaits font clairement sentir leur approche, Firagan entre en scène et…

− Qui ? s'étonna Alan.

− Le Super Espion de la Mort. C'est une créature magique que seuls Bresch et la Brigade de Beauxbâtons ont déjà vu, mais quoi que ce soit, ça sait se faire comprendre de Silver et ça semble pouvoir se camoufler ou devenir invisible. A l'heure qu'il est, l'autre abruti connaît sûrement la quasi-majorité des élèves préparant un méfait. Il suffit de voir l'attitude de la Brigade depuis mercredi.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Caleb, perplexe.

− Ils veillent les uns sur les autres, répondit Severus.

Il l'avait remarqué seulement la veille. La Brigade semblait avoir passé sa journée à adopter une formation, Moorehead ne s'éloignant jamais trop de Fellini, qui elle-même ne lâchait pas Potter d'une semelle et semblait même protéger Lucretia. Que cela signifiait-il ? Même la Serdaigle et la belle et richissime Serpentard lui avaient donné l'impression de croire qu'elles non plus n'échapperaient pas à des tentatives malveillantes.

− Observateur, approuva le français. Moorehead, Lucretia et Potter ne sont pas allumés comme le sont Laforge, Fauchet et Renard, mais Silver reste Silver : un demeuré, certes, mais un demeuré impitoyable si quelqu'un n'obéit pas à ses ordres. Dès que les troubles commenceront, Fellini prendra le contrôle de la Brigade, sauf que Silver aura quand même son mot à dire sur certaines choses et les autres devront suivre ses consignes. Il a fait le coup à Fauchet pendant notre cinquième année : comme ça ne se passait pas bien avec son copain, il lui a dit de sortir avec Laforge et tous deux l'ont envoyé chier. Une semaine plus tard, ils se réveillaient dans une chambre privée, à poil et n'avaient le droit d'en sortir que s'ils se mettaient en couple. L'ironie de la chose, c'est qu'au bout de deux jours, ils se mettaient officiellement, de leur plein gré, ensemble.

− Je doute que ça se passe comme ça avec Moorehead et Lucretia, dit Caleb. Elles ne se laisseront pas marcher dessus et le duo Lucretia-Tara est aussi redoutable que Silver, je pense… Quoique ça pourrait être marrant si Potter se retrouvait obligé à sortir avec Moorehead ou Lucretia, on serait au moins sûrs qu'il s'en prendrait plein la poire dans l'heure qui suit.

− Plein la poire ? répéta Severus avec une pointe d'amusement. Il se fera tuer dans les cinq minutes.

Caleb eut un mouvement de tête, admettant silencieusement que Severus était plus dans le vrai que lui, et ils atteignirent le village sorcier. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt que des Aurors parcouraient la grand-rue, certains observant le ciel, d'autres lançant des regards dans les rues parallèles ou disparaissant vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard et la Cabane hurlante. Le ministère semblait s'attendre à ce que des créatures attaquent de nouveau les élèves de Poudlard.

− Avec le massacre des formiath, on pourrait penser que le mystérieux créateur de ces saletés va rester calme un moment, non ? dit Alan.

− S'il a assez de créatures pour attaquer les écoles d'Europe, tu penses bien que quelques formiath en moins ne le gêneront pas, surtout qu'il n'a pas hésité à les sacrifier, dit Caleb. On va d'abord jeter un œil aux Trois Balais pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas attendus puis nous ferons faire un tour du village à Clément.

Ils atteignirent l'une des fenêtres du pub de Madame Rosmerta, la séduisante serveuse aux courbes généreuses que bien des jeunes hommes de Poudlard retrouvaient avec grand plaisir à chaque sortie scolaire. Severus parcourut la salle bondée dont le brouhaha était à peine étouffé par les vitres. A l'évidence, plusieurs clients avaient deviné que des Aurors sécuriseraient Pré-au-Lard pour protéger les étudiants et en avaient profité pour venir se désaltérer aux Trois Balais, mais il ne vit aucun visage pâle et pointu à la chevelure blond-blanc, aucune haute et belle sorcière aux paupières lourdes, pas même d'homme brun aux épaules larges.

− Pas de chance, reprit Caleb.

− Si ! s'exclama brusquement Alan. Y a Evan !

Severus le repéra une seconde après, jusqu'alors caché par deux hommes qui s'installaient à la table voisine. Beau garçon, les traits arrogants et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur discrètes, Evan Rosier était effectivement assis au fond du pub, observant d'un air supérieur et méprisant les sorciers et les sorcières enthousiastes. A l'instar de Marius, Evan supportait mal que des personnes habituellement terrifiées par les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouvent tout à coup une joie de vivre dès que des Aurors protégeaient un endroit.

Remettant à plus tard la visite guidée de Pré-au-Lard, les cinq Serpentard entrèrent dans le pub. Severus et Caleb laissèrent Alan, Marius et Beauchesne rejoindre Evan et prirent la direction du comptoir pour y commander des Bièraubeurres. Donnant un plateau aux deux jeunes hommes, Rosmerta remplit les cinq chopes, encaissa l'argent et les gratifia d'un sourire avant que les deux amis ne s'éloignent. Les voyant arriver, Evan sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux chaises de nulle part d'un geste nonchalant.

− … dans un endroit aussi bondé ? disait Beauchesne quand ils s'assirent.

− Au contraire, répondit Evan. Plus il y a du monde, plus il y a de bruit et plus les discussions passent inaperçues. Bien sûr, certains élèves ne manqueront pas de noter ma présence, se poseront des questions, mais ils ne tenteront rien. En tout cas, vos carrières semblent plutôt prometteuses, car vous avez fait votre petit effet avec le fantôme Potter.

Les cinq Serpentard échangèrent des regards mi-réjouis, mi-perplexes.

− Le fantôme ? répéta Alan. Ca veut dire que l'enquête est terminée ?

− Au lieu d'enquête, parle plutôt de casse-tête. Au début de la semaine, un autre sorcier a été envoyé en Australie. Il a bien retrouvé le soviet', mais celui-ci était incapable de lui fournir la moindre information sur Potter. Il a fallu qu'ils refassent tout son parcours, mais certains renseignements sont connus seulement du soviet'. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus, hier après-midi, les tentatives pour passer à travers l'enchantement bizarre qui le rend muet ont toutes échoué : il ne peut rien dire, rien écrire, pas même répondre par oui ou par non de la tête quand on lui pose une question sur Potter. Le sortilège de Déliage de Langue ne fonctionne pas plus que le Veritaserum, la légilimancie ou l'extraction de souvenirs. On pourrait croire que c'est un sortilège de Fidelitas, mais la magie est différente. Personne n'a jamais vu une magie pareille, en fait.

Severus croisa le regard de Caleb qui, comme lui, trouvait cette histoire commençait de manière bien étrange. Quelle forme de magie avait frappé le Mangemort soviétique ? Pourquoi un tel enchantement entourait-il le passé de Potter ? Et surtout, s'il y avait un tel enchantement, pourquoi n'avait-il atteint que le soviétique et pas le deuxième mage noir ?

− Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont découvert, du coup ? intervint Marius.

− Beaucoup de choses et rien à la fois, répondit Evan en frottant son menton glabre. Il y a des traces administratives sur les Potter, au ministère australien de la Magie, confirmant que les parents ont été assassinés quand Potter avait un an, qu'ils sont enterrés au cimetière de Brisbane et que lui-même a fait ses études à l'OSM et émigré vers la Grande-Bretagne, mais c'est là le grand mystère : les Potter n'existent qu'administrativement. Les habitants de Brisbane n'ont pas le souvenir d'un assassinat dans leur ville, n'ont jamais entendu parler des Potter et les prétendus anciens camarades de votre fantôme n'ont jamais été en classe avec lui. Il y a toutefois quelque chose de bizarre : le soviet' a empêché l'autre d'aller à l'OSM. Lui-même y a déjà été, mais tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est que ça vaut le coup. C'est précisément l'information que l'enchantement protège encore.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? dit Beauchesne, déconcerté.

Bonne question, admit Severus. Il était invraisemblable, inimaginable, que Potter ait réussi à effacer les mémoires d'autant de personnes pour que son existence reste inconnue, tout comme il était improbable qu'il ait pu surgir de nulle part et falsifier des documents officiels d'un quelconque ministère. A moins d'avoir reçu de l'aide. Toutefois, un soupçon germait lentement dans l'esprit de Severus, mais Caleb fut le plus rapide à l'exprimer oralement :

− Et s'il était lié à la communauté du samouraï ?

− Excellent, le complimenta Evan, l'air satisfait. C'est une hypothèse que nous avons retenue, nous aussi. Il y a un peu trop d'apparitions mystérieuses depuis deux mois pour que nous ne la prenions pas en compte, en tout cas, mais il peut aussi avoir tout manigancé lui-même pour disparaître des souvenirs, même si personne n'y croit vraiment. Et puis, si nous avions raison, des questions feraient surface : pourquoi est-il à Poudlard au lieu de combattre avec sa communauté ? On peut écarter le faute de l'âge puisqu'il semble y avoir des adolescents, parfois plus jeunes que lui, parmi les types aux poignards. Et s'il est apparu en même temps que ce groupuscule et les créatures, comment s'est-il constitué une fortune pareille tout en créant des dossiers officiels au sein du ministère et de l'OSM ?

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée d'hydromel.

− Je ne sais pas si l'information toujours inaccessible nous éclairera, mais il vaut mieux garder un œil sur Potter. C'est toi, Severus, qui soupçonne Williams d'avoir un lien avec le samouraï ?

− Oui. Pendant l'attaque du train, je l'ai clairement vue s'irriter de sa présence, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir.

Evan hocha la tête, s'égarant dans ses pensées un court moment.

− Comment se comporte-t-elle avec lui ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tendance à disparaître et à réapparaître en même temps ? Est-elle plus souple ou plus ferme ?

− Elle a la même attitude avec lui qu'avec tout le monde, dit Alan. Enfin, il faut admettre que Potter est plus discret durant les cours, et pas seulement en défense contre les forces du Mal. Quant à leurs allées et venues, il est difficile de savoir, surtout que Potter peut maintenant patrouiller la nuit dans le château.

− Je vois… Ce mec commence à me donner la migraine avec tous les mystères qui l'entourent… Toutefois, si Severus a vu juste et que Williams est liée à la communauté du samouraï, il se peut qu'elle soit à Poudlard pour Potter, qu'il soit ou non un de ses alliés. Et dans ce cas, quelle est leur relation ? Est-elle sa protectrice ou une espionne chargée de le garder à l'œil ?

− Tu te fais du mal, Evan, dit Caleb.

Il lança un regard prudent autour de lui et baissa légèrement la voix, bien que ce fût inutile : il régnait un tel vacarme que la table voisine, bien que parlant fort, tenait une conversation à peine audible.

− Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'en pense-t-il ?

− Difficile à dire, soupira Evan. Toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur les créatures et leurs ennemis, mais je pense que les mystères entourant Potter l'intriguent quand même. Pas au point qu'il s'y intéresse personnellement. Il chargera à quelqu'un le soin de lever le voile sur cette histoire, sauf si de nouveaux éléments plus… percutants apparaissent. Pour l'heure, c'est son serpent qui fait l'objet d'un certain intérêt de ton père, Caleb, et d'autres. Il n'existe aucun serpent de ce genre en Australie ni où que ce soit dans le monde. On essaye de mettre la main sur la description détaillée détenue par le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

− Si Ash publie un article lundi, on te le transmettra, assura Caleb. Mais puisque son serpent est unique en son genre, n'est-ce pas une preuve de plus que Potter est lié au samouraï ?

− Possible, mais Potter est un véritable sorcier. Or, s'il fait vraiment partie de cette communauté, ça voudrait dire qu'il doit y en avoir d'autres et on serait alors tenté de se demander pourquoi il est le seul qui se manifeste. Plus personne ne doute que les types aux poignards sont des créatures magiques, on considère le samouraï comme étant d'une race différente, notamment à cause de la vitesse irréelle de ses mouvements, mais Potter ? Les Aurors l'ont espionné une partie du mois d'août et il s'est comporté comme n'importe quel sorcier, il transplane comme nous, il n'a jamais démontré une magie autre que la sorcellerie, etc. Pour ce qu'on sait de lui, seule la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux pourrait pousser à le considérer comme différent d'une personne normale.

− Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parlais de casse-tête… dit Alan en se massant la tempe.

− Au final, on fait quoi ? interrogea Marius.

Evan resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'air pensif.

− Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de donner des consignes, dit-il avec lenteur, mais je pense que vous devriez garder un certain recul vis-à-vis de Potter. Observez-le autant que vous le pouvez, essayez de percevoir les signes indiquant qu'il est lié à Williams d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le père de Caleb vous donnera d'autres instructions, peut-être, mais si j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit, Potter est dans le collimateur d'un bon nombre d'élèves, non ?

Les Serpentard acquiescèrent.

− Alors, ne tentez rien contre lui, d'autres le feront à votre place. S'il venait à être blessé, gardez autant que possible un œil sur Williams. Si, en revanche, il s'en sort sans problème, vous saurez au moins qu'il ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Attendez ici, je vais me rechercher un verre.

− Je t'accompagne, dit Alan en constatant que les Bièraubeurres étaient presque toutes finies.

Il emporta le plateau, laissant ses amis dans un silence songeur. Severus ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Potter, qui n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de simple à cerner. Alors qu'il était au début une source de méfiance, il était à présent un véritable mystère. Chaque hypothèse émise sur son compte semblait apporter son lot de théories, d'incohérences et d'énigmes. Et Evan n'avait rien arrangé en soulignant certains détails, comme le fait que leur distant camarade était le seul sorcier qu'ils tentaient de rapprocher de la communauté du samouraï. Pourquoi son passé était-il si nébuleux ? Etait-il un authentique sorcier allié au groupuscule combattant les créatures monstrueuses ? Détenait-il les informations que le monde sorcier aimerait connaître ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il à Poudlard avec Williams ? Pourquoi ne luttaient-ils pas aux côtés de leurs alliés ?

Severus écarta ces questions de son esprit lorsque Marius reprit la parole :

− Pourquoi ne pas simplement le piéger ? suggéra-t-il. Du Veritaserum dans son verre et on l'interroge !

Beauchesne sembla réprimer un profond soupir exaspéré.

− Le risque que Firagan le découvre est trop grand, dit-il. Si jamais Silver apprend que les propres camarades de dortoir de Potter complotent contre lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire déménager dans une chambre privée, quoiqu'en disent les profs. S'il restait dans notre dortoir, par contre, Fellini n'hésiterait pas à dormir avec lui.

− Parfait ! dit Marius. On pourrait les neutraliser tous les deux !

− Qui ? interrogea Evan en se rasseyant.

− Marius veut interroger Potter au Veritaserum, sauf qu'il y a deux hics, répondit Caleb d'un ton léger. Le premier est qu'il pourrait déménager de notre dortoir et être encore plus inaccessible qu'à l'ordinaire. Le second, ce serait que s'il restait, nous verrions Fellini venir dormir avec lui. Marius trouve cette éventualité géniale pour qu'il puisse se venger d'elle.

Le Mangemort plissa légèrement le front et tourna son regard vers le français :

− Tu en penses quoi ?

− C'est voué à l'échec, affirma Beauchesne.

− De toute façon, dès que ça touche à la Brigade, c'est voué à l'échec avec toi, grogna Marius.

− Ne sois pas impétueux, répliqua Evan d'un ton très calme. Ce que tu n'as jamais expérimenté n'est pas une chose à sous-estimer, Marius. Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu n'y crois pas, Clément.

− D'abord, nous n'avons aucune garantie que l'espion de Silver ne contrôle pas les colis, expliqua le français. En bref, il ne nous serait pas prudent de nous faire livrer du Veritaserum. Ensuite, si nous le faisions nous-mêmes, Silver l'apprendrait à la seconde même où nous trouverions un endroit pour le préparer. En plus, Fellini ne peut pas être attaquée par surprise. Muller n'exagère rien quand elle dit qu'elle _sent_ l'agressivité, si infime soit-elle. Même dans son sommeil, c'est quasi-impossible de la surprendre. Des filles de Beauxbâtons ont essayé et s'en sont mordus les doigts. La rumeur prétend que Fellini protège son lit de divers sortilèges et qu'elle ne dort jamais sans sa baguette, alors vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle fera la même chose pour Potter. Et pour finir, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure : quand Silver donne un ordre, les Brigadiers obéissent.

Evan contempla un point invisible, l'air à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

− Ils sont si terribles que ça, Silver et Fellini ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Personne n'a jamais vu Silver combattre, à part trois élèves qu'il a humiliés et la Brigade de Beauxbâtons. Comme ils ne se lâchaient pas, les Brigadiers n'avaient pas besoin de Silver pour neutraliser les élèves, mais il paraît qu'à quatre contre lui, ils ne l'ont jamais battu. Quant à Fellini, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est « terrible », mais elle est vraiment très forte. On pourrait la percevoir comme la Moorehead de Beauxbâtons, je pense.

− Il y a juste un détail que tu oublies, fit remarquer Severus. Les profs ne toléreront pas que Potter ait sa chambre.

− Et tu oublies que Silver a fini d'inspecter le château depuis le mois dernier mais qu'il n'a toujours pas remis le pied dans la tour Gryffondor. Je doute sincèrement que Silver n'ait pas trouvé une chambre personnelle à occuper. Et il faut ajouter à ça que Potter est l'élève le plus menacé. Avec autant de brutes à ses trousses, les profs vont réagir, non ?

Severus dut admettre que le raisonnement du français ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, mais c'était précisément ce qu'il avait trouvé de satisfaisant chez lui. Il n'était pas sûr que les professeurs laisseraient Potter avoir une chambre, mais si Silver s'était lui-même installé quelque part et que les enseignants ne cherchaient pas à savoir où, Beauchesne avait peut-être bien raison.

− Bien, je crois que c'est réglé, dit Evan.

Marius se renfrogna.

− Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu pourras peut-être affronter Fellini pendant le tournoi. Quant à Potter, concentrez-vous sur ce que je vous ai dit, le père de Caleb se chargera de vous transmettre d'autres consignes si besoin est.

− Et les créatures, c'en est où ? interrogea Caleb.

− Au point mort, soupira Evan. Contrairement au samouraï et ses potes, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour aller ici et là en Europe. Peut-être que quelqu'un sera chargé d'espionner Poudlard en attendant une prochaine attaque, peut-être qu'il pourra ouvrir le contact avec une créature ou peut-être que nous réussirons à les localiser… Pour le moment, on n'avance pas, pas même dans nos recherches sur les gerfauts. Ca semble être une magie qui existait il y a très longtemps, mais elle a fini par être abolie ou perdue.

Il finit son verre et le posa sur le plateau.

− Bref, il vaut mieux que j'y retourne. Ton père te préviendra quand le soviet' aura été libéré de l'enchantement, Caleb.

− A plus !

Le Mangemort s'éloigna, laissant les cinq Serpentard vider tranquillement leurs chopes.

− Satané Potter, dit Alan. C'est qui, ce mec, à la fin ?

− C'est à nous de le découvrir, apparemment, répondit Beauchesne. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est l'information qui manque, mais je doute que ça permette de lever le voile sur Potter. Il y a juste une question que je me pose : si nous établissons qu'il a un lien avec Williams et sa communauté, que devra-t-on faire ? En admettant que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir obtenir des réponses, je veux dire.

− Je me demandais la même chose, avoua Severus. Si Potter rentre chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, on peut se dire qu'il recevra une nouvelle visite, non ? Mais s'il reste à Poudlard ? Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le plan proposé par Marius, on finira par y venir ou en concevoir un autre…

Caleb lui lança un bref regard interrogateur, mais Severus lui fit clairement comprendre que la réponse était négative. Cette fois encore, ils avaient pensé à la même chose : la légilimancie. Caleb savait qu'il l'apprenait en ce moment même, mais il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'essayer à pénétrer un esprit. Contrairement à Dumbledore ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne maîtrisait pas cette branche de la magie sans avoir à sortir sa baguette, ce qui le trahirait aussitôt.

− Pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est obéir et attendre de nouveaux ordres, déclara Alan.

C'était bien vrai, se dit Severus en vidant sa chope. Ramenant le plateau de verres sales au comptoir, les cinq Serpentard se lancèrent alors dans une présentation du village de Pré-au-Lard au bénéfice de Beauchesne, passant par Honeydukes où Alan acheta plusieurs friandises. Chez Zonko, Marius prit plusieurs farces et attrapes qu'il pensait pouvoir servir dans leurs méfaits à venir, comme des pétards du Dr Flibuste qui leur offriraient des diversions, des Bombabouses qui serviraient à amener une cible à un endroit précis ou à faire fuir des gêneurs, ainsi que des Fléchettes à Tournis qui ralentiraient leur proie et rendraient ses sortilèges nettement moins précis. Ils s'arrêtèrent également la papeterie : les devoirs étaient si complexes qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de chiffonner des parchemins jusqu'à obtenir un résultat convenable. Puis, passant devant chez Derviche&Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques où Severus s'intéressa vaguement à la vitrine, notamment à une boîte à musique apaisante (_« Une douce symphonie pour oublier vos soucis ! »_), les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la Cabane hurlante.

− Elle est vraiment hantée ? demanda Beauchesne.

− Il paraît, répondit Caleb.

Severus savait que ce n'était pas vrai : lui connaissait parfaitement la vérité, et il l'avait découverte au péril de sa vie durant sa cinquième année. Comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou pensait à elle, il revoyait Lupin, transformé en loup-garou, lacérer, saccager, briser tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa folie meurtrière et sauvage – et le dégoût remonta encore une fois dans sa gorge. Derrière ses airs doux, sa timidité et son amabilité, le Gryffondor cachait bien son jeu, sa nature immonde, songea-t-il.

Ils repartirent assez vite, notamment parce que le ciel se couvrait, mais aussi parce qu'après tendu l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la Cabane, Beauchesne s'en désintéressa. N'ayant plus rien à acheter ou à voir, ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard.

− L'heure de vérité ! dit Caleb d'un ton théâtral. Ou plutôt, du miracle… S'il n'y a que huit groupes, on a peu de chance de se retrouver dans une poule facile. Est-ce qu'on sait combien de profs participent, au fait ?

− Je crois avoir entendu Ash parler de McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra et Vector, révéla Alan.

− Et pas Williams ?

− Peut-être, mais comme c'était au petit déjeuner et qu'il y avait pas mal de bruits, je n'ai pas tout saisi de ce qu'il disait.

− Et qui ne participe pas, dans notre année ? demanda Beauchesne.

− Berenis, sans doute, dit Severus.

− Bah, tout le monde sait que Berkelay ne vaut rien sans ses amies, dit Marius d'un ton méprisant.

− C'est méchant, ça, dit une voix malveillante.

Severus sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Le tressaillement qu'il perçut chez Caleb et Alan, marchant à ses côtés, lui indiqua qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction. Se retournant, ils remarquèrent que les filles de Serpentard les suivaient à une petite distance, juste assez pour les entendre. Berenis avait un sourire crispé, mais celui de Tara, celle qui avait parlé, ne présageait rien de bon pour Marius.

− T'aurais-je entendu insulter Berenis, Mulciber ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse.

− J'dis juste qu'elle ne vaut rien sans vous, et après ? répliqua sèchement Marius. Tu t'insultes bien à fréquenter une traitre à son sang !

− _La ferme !_ siffla Caleb d'un ton glacial.

− Quoi ? gronda Marius. Elle va faire quoi ? Lucretia est dans la Brigade, non ? Elles ne peuvent plus faire leurs crasses ou Fellini, Silver, Potter et Moorehead leur tomberont dessus !

Les jeunes femmes passèrent à côté d'eux et poursuivirent leur chemin vers l'école, Tara lançant par-dessus son épaule :

− Relis la première édition de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, Mulciber !

Les cinq Serpentard restèrent immobiles. Severus fouillait déjà sa mémoire, tout comme Caleb, Alan et Beauchesne. Poing serré et l'autre main désireuse de tirer sa baguette, Marius fulminait. Ils attendirent que les quatre jeunes femmes aient pris de l'avance, beaucoup d'avance, puis leur emboîtèrent le pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours une phrase, un indice, un élément qui expliquerait la dernière phrase de Tara, Beauchesne claqua des doigts comme s'il avait crié « _Bingo !_ » :

− La priorité des enquêtes ! dit-il. Silver peut être acheté pour en considérer une comme prioritaire, mais il peut aussi l'être pour les considérer comme sans importance. Ca n'est jamais arrivé, à Beauxbâtons, mais Fellini connaît tous les arguments et menaces qui pourraient amener Silver à abandonner une affaire. Or, Berkelay est une amie de Lucretia, elle apprécie Potter et Fellini, et ces trois-là sont de la Brigade…

− Tu veux dire que Tara pourra agir ? s'indigna Alan.

− Qu'elle vienne, je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me menacer, cracha Marius.

− Loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable, dit Beauchesne, mais la dernière fois que tu as voulu « apprendre » quelque chose à quelqu'un, tu as fini avec deux jambes et un bras cassés…

Marius amorça un geste brutal, mais la baguette du français jaillit si vite qu'il se retrouva avec l'extrémité juste sous le nez avant même d'avoir glissé sa main dans sa poche. Severus nota un changement radical chez Beauchesne. Son visage était dur, beaucoup plus dur, et son regard s'était froidi d'une façon considérable. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment dangereux dans sa manière d'observer le massif Serpentard, mais après une profonde inspiration, il redevint le français qu'ils connaissaient si bien et abaissa sa baguette.

− Très bien, dit-il d'un air vaincu. Fais ce que tu veux avec Gardner, Fellini, Potter et tous ceux que tu souhaites attaquer et n'oublie pas ceci : si jamais Silver reçoit l'autorisation de s'occuper de toi, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

− Comment s'il me faisait peur !

Beauchesne lui lança un regard empli de pitié, mais il n'insista pas et tous cinq reprirent leur route. Il planait désormais un silence tendu au-dessus d'eux, et Marius en était indéniablement la cause. Severus l'avait toujours su, senti, deviné : il n'avait jamais douté qu'un jour viendrait où le massif Serpentard agacerait, exaspérerait et désespérerait au plus haut point ses amis. A bien y réfléchir, le français était exactement le quatrième aspirant Mangemort le plus prometteur. C'était un jeune homme réfléchi, sensé, posé, calculateur et prudent, et non une brute épaisse qui croyait que tout se résolvait dans la violence. _Un peu de subtilité ne fait jamais de mal, bien au contraire_, pensa-t-il.

Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint le château de Poudlard et passé le contrôle de Rusard, ils se précipitèrent dans les sous-sols pour y rejoindre le bureau du professeur Slughorn. L'excitation de découvrir les groupes dans lesquels ils atterriraient et la curiosité de découvrir leurs futurs adversaires semblaient presque palpables lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

− Ah ! s'exclama le maître des potions en les regardant approcher. Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas été les premiers à se présenter, les garçons.

Il prit une urne posée sur son bureau derrière lequel un grand tableau représentant les huit poules, nommées de A à H. Des noms, de nombreux noms, étaient déjà inscrits.

− Bien, qui commence le tirage au sort ?

Marius s'avança aussitôt et plongea l'une de ses grosses mains épaisses dans l'urne, fouillant pendant un moment. Il tira un morceau de parchemin et le donna au maître des potions.

− Mulciber dans le groupe G.

Les yeux des cinq Serpentard convergèrent aussitôt vers la septième colonne, imités par la plume. Quatre septième année y figuraient déjà : Jason Greggson de Serdaigle, Alexander Wheeler et Patricia Hare de Poufsouffle et pour Gryffondor, Leonie Cordell. Severus arqua un sourcil surpris. Lily, Andrews et Macdonald avaient laissé Cordell participer au tournoi ?!

− Tiens, le Bébé de Gryffondor combattra ? remarqua à son tour Marius, le sourire goguenard.

Le maître des potions lança un regard étrange, presque rusé au massif Serpentard. S'attendait-il à ce que Marius démontre une certaine retenue face à Cordell ? Non, c'était autre chose, se dit Severus, perplexe.

− Suivant.

Alan piocha à son tour.

− Wilkes dans le groupe C.

Et de nouveau, les cinq aspirants Mangemorts portèrent leur attention sur le tableau, au niveau de la deuxième colonne. Un léger spasme irrité passa sur le visage d'Alan, qui se retrouvait dans le groupe du professeur Flitwick. Patrick Griggs, le petit ami de Poufsouffle d'une sixième année de Serpentard inscrite dans la poule A, ne posera sûrement pas de problèmes, mais il faudrait se méfier de Cecilia Brogan, également de Poufsouffle, et de Nadège.

Beauchesne alla tirer sa poule.

− Beauchesne dans le groupe F, annonça le professeur Slughorn.

Severus ressentit un pincement au cœur. Lily figurait dedans. Il aurait aimé être dans le même groupe qu'elle, pas pour être son adversaire, mais pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, qu'elle se souvienne qu'il existait. Toutefois, les autres adversaires méritaient le détour : Lupin, Ash et la Poufsouffle Sarah Claymore.

Caleb plongea alors la main dans l'urne, retenant son souffle. Severus était presque sûr qu'il espérait retrouver Andrews. Il le cachait difficilement, mais il comptait sur le tournoi pour se montrer courtois, agréable, auprès de la belle métisse.

− Avery dans le groupe D.

− Et mer… Désolé, professeur, se rattrapa-t-il.

Severus n'aurait pas dit mieux. Le professeur Vector et Fellini comptaient parmi les futurs adversaires de Caleb, y compris Hugh Roby de Poufsouffle, qui ne devrait pas être un trop gros souci, et Larissa Yenes de Serdaigle, que Severus soupçonnait de participer juste pour le plaisir mais sans grande ambition.

− Ah ! C'est sûr que vous n'êtes pas tombé sur le groupe le plus facile, mais ne soyez pas défaitiste avant d'avoir livré vos duels, dit le maître des potions. Regardez donc la poule H, vous verrez que vous êtes chanceux.

Severus tordit le cou, curieux. La huitième colonne était la plus chargée en élèves de septième année, mais il y avait surtout le professeur McGonagall, qui aurait à affronter Tara, Black et Olivier Lambert et Philip Ells de Serdaigle.

− C'est à vous, Rogue, dit le professeur Slughorn.

Severus s'approcha. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se retrouver avec l'un de ses amis. Passant sa main dans l'urne, il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les morceaux de parchemin, en saisit un et le tira pour le donner au maître des potions.

− Rogue dans le groupe E.

La plume vola jusqu'à la cinquième colonne. Chris Matthain, Lewis Brythe, Erin Steadworthy et le nom redouté depuis de nombreuses années, celui que l'on associait à la victoire, celui qui n'avait qu'une défaite : Ana Moorehead. Severus parcourut les autres colonnes, pas particulièrement inquiet. Le nouveau Potter était dans le groupe F, tout comme Lucretia et Chambers, le sixième année de Serpentard humilié par Fellini le soir de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons.

− Quel est le groupe le plus difficile ? demanda Caleb.

− Je l'ignore encore, répondit le maître des potions, mais Dumbledore et le professeur Bresch n'en démordent pas : c'est le groupe dans lequel Leo attirera.


	22. A la chasse !

Le lendemain soir de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la composition des groupes des phases éliminatoires du tournoi de duel s'était avérée être le sujet de conversation du week-end. Un nouveau tableau d'affichage était apparu dans la salle commune, devant lequel les élèves s'agglutinaient de temps à autre pour faire ou revoir des pronostics. De l'opinion générale, le groupe H serait le plus difficile : si la majorité des parieurs misait sur le professeur McGonagall et Black, personne ne sous-estimait Gardner, ni Olivier Lambert dont on ne connaissait pas le potentiel en duel. Sans réelle surprise, les Serpentard ne doutaient pas que la bande de Rogue se qualifierait, malgré qu'Avery ait à affronter le professeur Vector et Alexa. Certains encourageaient même Mulciber à mettre une raclée à Leonie, jusqu'alors intouchable, et le massif jeune homme s'en ferait visiblement une joie.

Assis à une table de la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry roula son parchemin avec un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait terminé tous les devoirs pour la semaine à venir. Jetant un regard vers les étudiants agglutinés devant le tableau d'affichage exposant le premier tour des phases éliminatoires, il se demanda jusqu'où il irait. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas aussi redoutables que ceux de Sirius, mais il se doutait que Mogg ne serait pas facile à combattre. Il se méfiait également d'Ewan Chambers : même si Alexa l'avait vaincu sans peine, le soir de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons, Harry ne pouvait prétendre être habitué aux simples duels. Il ne pourrait pas bouger à sa guise, n'aurait aucun meuble pour l'utiliser comme bouclier ou cachette : il ferait face à son adversaire, perché sur une estrade de bois.

Harry soupira de nouveau et rangea ses affaires. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les regards intenses que la bande de Rogue, assise dans les sofas et les fauteuils disposés près de la cheminée, lui lança en suivant très attentivement son parcours lorsqu'il hissa son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Quel était leur problème ? Avaient-ils découvert quelque chose ? Lord Voldemort leur avait-il dit de le surveiller ? Pourquoi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il été informé d'une quelconque prophétie le menaçant et identifié Harry comme son pire ennemi ? Ou fallait-il voir autre chose, un autre prétexte ?

Entrant dans son dortoir, Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il vraiment entendu… Fermant la porte, il gagna son lit avec lenteur, observant partout, tournant sur lui-même, ses yeux ne s'attardant jamais plus d'une demi-seconde sur une même chose. Il se concentra tant bien que mal. Il avait rarement réussi à l'utiliser comme ça, sans une image pour le motiver, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il comprit qu'il avait réussi :

− _Montre-toi !_ ordonna-t-il en Fourchelang.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il le remarque : le long serpent noir était perché sur le plafond en toile de son lit. Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle, car un pas de plus et le reptile aurait pu lui tomber dessus. Etait-ce ainsi que les Serpentard avaient eu l'intention de s'en prendre à lui ? En utilisant le seul animal soumis à son autorité ? Il prit le serpent pour le faire redescendre, mais alors qu'il l'avait entre les doigts, quelque chose le gêna. Quoi ? La réponse lui vint presque naturellement.

− Tu es un sortilège, toi, dit-il en posant le serpent au sol.

Maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, il trouvait que le reptile ressemblait étrangement à celui que Drago Malefoy avait un jour fait jaillir de sa baguette sous les conseils de Rogue, à l'occasion du club de Duel organisé par Gilderoy Lockhart lors de sa deuxième année. Posant son sac de cours sur sa malle, Harry s'accroupit devant le serpent.

− _Est-ce que tu peux parler ?_

Le serpent fit non de la tête, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas. Le sortilège Serpensortia était le seul à produire un serpent que Harry ne comprenait pas, bien qu'il put s'en faire obéir. C'était dommage, cependant, car il aurait pu savoir qui avait préparé cette mauvaise blague.

− _Peux-tu retrouver le sorcier qui t'a invoqué ?_

Le reptile acquiesça.

− _Est-ce que tu peux l'attaquer ?_

Nouvelle réponse positive.

− Parfait, dit Harry pour lui-même. S'ils veulent jouer à ça, on va jouer…

Ramassant l'énorme serpent, il l'enroula autour de ses épaules.

− _Si tu peux m'indiquer son dortoir, ce serait bien_.

Le reptile, bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, hocha la tête. Satisfait, Harry sortit de son dortoir et laissa le temps à sa nouvelle connaissance de darder sa langue à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle cherchait la trace d'une odeur. Puis elle orienta sa tête vers le bas. Descendant les marches, le reptile resserra doucement ses anneaux pour l'avertir qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination : la porte du dortoir des cinquième année. Le Serpentard hésita. Le serpent était-il venimeux ? L'auteur de la farce saurait-il se protéger ou se soigner ?

Il chassa ces questions de sa tête et entra prudemment, mais le dortoir était vide.

− _Tu peux me dire quel lit ?_

Il reposa le serpent au sol et celui-ci fila aussitôt vers le lit de droite. Harry le suivit et s'arrêta devant la table de chevet, où il observa un cadre d'argent. La photo en noir et blanc montrait Barry Bannerman, le garçon assommé par Alexa le soir où les français étaient arrivés, en compagnie d'une haute femme à l'air pincé et d'un homme rondouillard, le visage rayonnant, bien plus aimable en apparence que le reste de la famille.

− _D'accord. Je vais te cacher derrière les coussins : dès qu'il se couche, fais-lui peur_.

Le sifflement du serpent ressembla curieusement à un rire, alors qu'il se hissait sans peine sur le matelas et se faufilait sous les coussins, que Harry arrangea pour bien le cacher. Caressant une dernière fois la tête du reptile qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, le Serpentard ressortit du dortoir des cinquième année et descendit l'escalier, aussi bien pour montrer qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de Bannerman tout comme pour partir en patrouille. Comme il s'y attendait, son retour sain et sauf attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves. Straton eut un sourire goguenard à l'attention de Bannerman, mais Harry, bien que ne tournant pas les yeux vers eux, était plus intéressé par l'intensité que ses propres camarades de dortoir lui dédiaient. Etaient-ils derrière le mauvais coup ? Avaient-ils demandé à Bannerman de l'agresser d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Ou savaient-ils seulement que le cinquième année avait préparé une « surprise » à Harry ?

Comme par réflexe, il écarta ces questions de son esprit et sortit du cachot de Serpentard. Ignorant si quelqu'un n'allait pas chercher à le suivre, il inspira profondément et visualisa sa magie intérieure pour l'étendre vers ses oreilles. Le fourmillement lui arracha une grimace, mais il tint bon. Il avait beau s'entraîner encore et encore, la sensation ne diminuait pas à cause de ce fichu fragment d'âme de Lord Voldemort – pire, il lui semblait que la démangeaison s'aggravait à chaque nouvel usage de sa magie intérieure.

Il ne tarda pas à annuler sa magie auditive, cependant : elle était juste prévue au cas où un Serpentard aurait dans l'idée de le suivre pour l'agresser. Sage décision ou non, il ne supportait déjà plus le fourmillement qui le rongeait lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux couloirs de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, de toute manière. Harry avait hâte que l'Alliance trouve une solution pour lui extraire ou isoler le fragment d'âme, en tout cas, car tant que celui-ci le gênerait, il ne pourrait jamais savoir si oui ou non il progressait. Toutefois, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre : il avait déjà fini la lecture de tous les livres abordant les trois premières Lois, mais les sortilèges présentés à travers n'étaient que la surface émergée de l'iceberg. Damar écrivait à ce sujet : _« Soyez patient, soyez appliqué, soyez original : en moins d'un an, vous aurez compris le processus de chacune des Lois, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous pourrez vous lancer dans l'apprentissage de tous les sortilèges. »_

Harry se demandait souvent s'il pourrait adapter certains sorts typiques d'Alterion à la magie de Mirvira. Kirya n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une magie aussi noire, aussi malfaisante que celle ayant permis à Voldemort de créer ses Horcruxes ? Et s'il existait des sortilèges dans ce monde qui n'existaient nulle part ailleurs en LorMirAl ? Peut-être pourrait-il les « convertir » pour enrichir les connaissances des Mages en signe de remerciements pour l'avoir aidé et soutenu à son arrivée à cette époque. Certes, c'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait fait un bond temporel, mais il se plaisait de plus en plus à cette époque. C'était, assez ironiquement, comme s'il avait vraiment changé de pays : Ron, Hermione, Ginny lui manquaient, mais Alexa, Silver, les filles de Gryffondor et Lorca contribuaient largement – et involontairement – à son intégration dans ce temps-ci.

Montant l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa bientôt le hall en direction du couloir qui desservait la rédaction de _La Gazette du Sanglier_ et les locaux de la Brigade. Conformément aux consignes d'Alexa, tout acte malveillant devait être rapporté, qu'il ait réussi ou échoué, afin que les malveillants soient identifiés et surveillés par le Super Espion de la Mort. Qu'était Firagan ? Il l'ignorait toujours, mais son hypothèse selon laquelle il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison avait été infirmée par la splendide française, qui ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de lui rappeler que le gage donné par Mogg, pour sa victoire au concours de nettoyage de la façade du château, obligeait Harry à offrir un costume d'infirmière à Alexa.

Franchissant la porte des locaux de la Brigade, il fut assez surpris d'y trouver Mogg. Assise derrière son bureau, elle lança à Harry un regard désintéressé et replongea dans sa rédaction d'un formulaire solennellement intitulé _Rapport de la Mort_, qui relatait tout méfait constaté par la Brigade. S'installant sur sa propre chaise, Harry en prit un et commença à écrire ce que lui-même avait vécu quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait que sans preuve concrète, Bannerman ne serait pas puni, mais c'était toujours mieux de le savoir à l'origine d'un premier mauvais coup pour que Firagan garde un œil sur lui.

Mogg acheva sa rédaction, referma sa bouteille d'encre en posant la plume dans un gobelet puis alla épingler le rapport sur le tableau d'affichage, l'inaugurant par la même occasion de sa toute première affaire à résoudre. Sans un regard en arrière, la belle blonde de Serpentard sortit. A quel point se méfiait-elle des garçons ? se demanda Harry, assez perplexe. A demeurer si silencieuse en leur présence, il était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore hérité d'une réputation de snob, songea-t-il en se levant, rejoignant à son tour le tableau pour y accrocher son propre formulaire. Il en profita pour jeter un regard à celui affiché par la richissime héritière :

_**Victime :**__ Jack Moore._

_**Faits :**__ Retrouvé par Lily Evans et James Potter dans un placard à balais, salement amoché. Evans s'occupe de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pendant que Potter part à la recherche du Moine Gras pour lui demander si Moore a été vu pendant le dîner et quand il a été aperçu pour la dernière fois._

_**Suspects :**__ L es garçons de quatrième année de Serpentard et Owen Anderson (Serdaigle)._

_**Constatations :**__ Lèvre fendue, œil au beurre noir, hématomes en plusieurs endroits du visage._

Ainsi donc, ça avait réellement commencé, se dit Harry. Les méfaits avaient repris et ne feraient sûrement qu'empirer aussi longtemps que la Brigade n'aurait pas prouvé sa valeur. Il aurait été tenté de prendre l'enquête, mais Silver n'avait pas encore reçu ses « ustensiles de la Mort », sans parler qu'il ignorait complètement comment les investigations fonctionnaient.

Au moment où il se retourna pour ranger sa bouteille d'encre et sa plume, il eut la surprise de remarquer que Lorca s'était assise à son bureau. Quand était-elle arrivée ? se demanda-t-il alors que la Nehoryn lui intimait le silence en levant une main. Elle jeta un regard éloquent vers la porte des locaux, comme pour insinuer que quelqu'un écoutait derrière le panneau. A pas de loup, Harry la rejoignit et rangea ses affaires. La belle enseignante attendit qu'il ait fini, lui attrapa ensuite le bras et, dans une explosion de fumée noire, les fit transplaner.

Avant même que le panache se fut dissipé, Harry sut qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard : l'air frais de la nuit vint caresser son visage alors qu'une odeur de terre humide lui assaillait les narines. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il remarqua qu'ils étaient au bord d'une route, bordée sur sa gauche d'une haie sauvage et touffue, qui plongeait brusquement vers une petite vallée. Niché entre deux collines, un petit village silencieux et endormi se signalait par ses réverbères. Bien que déconcerté, le Serpentard n'eut même pas à lever les yeux pour savoir qu'au sommet d'un mont, se dressait un imposant manoir qui, plus de trente ans auparavant, avait appartenu à la famille Jedusor.

− Little Hangleton… Ca veut dire que la chasse aux Horcruxes commence, alors, dit-il.

− Alyphar, Ooghar et Prerian ont décidé que votre propre guerre pouvait passer en priorité tant que nous ne trouverons pas une solution pour vous débarrasser du fragment d'âme de Voldemort, indiqua Lorca. Cataara et Triaus doivent nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Harry hocha la tête, non sans clairement afficher sa déception que l'Alliance n'ait toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'isoler ou d'extraire le morceau d'âme qui l'empêchait d'employer la magie de Mirvira.

− Qui était derrière la porte ? demanda-t-il.

− Personne, je pense : il fallait juste que vous évitiez de parler, répondit la Nehoryn. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, semble-t-il, mais vos camarades de Serpentard ont été particulièrement attentifs à vos déplacements et aux miens toute la journée. Ils ont l'air de croire que nous nous connaissons.

− Comment pourraient-ils le soupçonner ? s'étonna Harry.

Quand bien même ils avaient plusieurs fois disparu en même temps les week-ends, le transplanage de Lorca lui permettait de réapparaître plus rapidement que lui une fois sortis de la Salle sur Demande. Il était convaincu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de suspect pour amener les Serpentard à se douter d'un quelconque lien entre eux. Ca ne pouvait pas être à cause de Vallys, dont la description détaillée n'avait pas été rendue publique. Il était impossible que la bande de Rogue ait pu associer la darderan à une créature unique et surgie de nulle part à Lorca ou à l'Alliance. Alors, comment ?

La Nehoryn, elle-même plongée dans ses propres réflexions, fronça quasi-imperceptiblement les sourcils.

− Le Poudlard Express, dit-elle à mi-voix. L'un d'eux a dû remarquer mon irritation quand Midori est arrivé... Mais je vois mal comment ils auraient pu interpréter ça comme une preuve plausible entre moi et l'Alliance.

− S'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur Rogue, c'est qu'il est très intelligent et prudent. Il n'aura écarté aucune théorie sur la raison de votre réaction, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Ils ne peuvent quand même pas avoir soupçonné quelque chose parce que vous avez pris ma défense lors du premier cours de défense…

− J'en doute, admit Lorca. Il doit y avoir une autre raison, mais elle nous échappe encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur : à en juger par leur attitude d'observations, il est permis de penser qu'ils ne font encore que soupçonner nos liens, ne les confortons pas dans cette idée. S'ils venaient à acquérir la certitude que vous faîtes partie de l'Alliance, ils le diraient probablement à un Mangemort et vous deviendriez la cible privilégiée de Voldemort pour obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il se passe.

Harry se demanda si les Serpentard oseraient le kidnapper. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Mulciber le ferait lui, même si cela signifiait interrompre ses études définitivement et être reconnu comme un mage noir – ou au moins, comme un criminel. Mais les autres ? Ils étaient tous plus sensés que leur grosse brute d'ami. Préféreraient-ils interroger eux-mêmes Harry et faire en sorte d'entamer leur carrière de Mangemort dans l'anonymat ou leur loyauté pour Voldemort surpassait-elle leur prudence et leur désir de mener, parallèlement, une vie normale ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent dans le plus grand silence à quelques mètres d'eux. L'une se trouvait être celle d'une petite femme très âgée, son visage marqué de profondes rides, ses yeux sombres presque fermés et la chevelure blanche, sèche et cassante. L'autre appartenait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, le crâne rasé, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et les pommettes saillantes. Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui était qui, mais il se laissa surprendre par Cataara : après en avoir tant entendu parler, il s'était attendu à une haute femme majestueuse, sévère ou dégageant quelque chose d'impressionnant.

− Ah ! Le Champion d'Alterion ! s'exclama joyeusement Triaus, qui portait un grand sac de toile. Très hono… !

La longue branche tordue, semblable à une canne, que Cataara tenait jusque-là dans son dos s'abattit sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle dut y aller moins fort que Harry ne l'avait pensé, car Triaus n'exprima aucune douleur, se contentant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable.

− Nous ne sommes pas là pour des mondanités, dit la vieille femme d'un ton paisible.

Malgré son grand âge, sa voix était encore ferme, assurée.

− Bien, Ethan, veuillez nous montrer le chemin.

Harry obéit aussitôt, entraînant les trois autres le long de la pente abrupte que dégringolait la route.

− Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lorca.

− Elles sont mauvaises, reconnut Cataara. Les rapports de Horol et de Midori confirment que les petites escarmouches que l'Ennemi a lancées jusque-là lui servent à explorer un maximum de magies d'Alterion. Il les exploite pour créer ses nouveaux gerfauts, mais ce n'est pas le pire : il arrive maintenant à les améliorer, à les faire évoluer. Certains arrivent à communiquer et à établir des stratégies. Le plus alarmant n'en demeure pas moins qu'Anteras prépare quelque chose d'envergure sur plusieurs écoles, sans doute celles qu'il considère comme les plus redoutables, et Poudlard est bien évidemment ciblé. Nous ignorons à quelle date l'attaque aura lieu, cependant.

− Anteras a changé de stratégie, apparemment, commenta la Nehoryn d'un ton indifférent.

− Ses échecs répétés le rendent méfiant, mais la menace pèse toujours plus sur Midori et Horol. Anteras doit avoir compris que nous l'espionnions et il ne tardera pas à les rechercher.

− Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur les écoles de sorcellerie ? lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

La descente était d'autant plus pénible qu'il faisait un effort constant pour ne pas avancer trop vite, Cataara n'ayant plus la vigueur de sa jeunesse et marchant à petits pas en s'aidant de sa canne pour ne pas dévaler la pente trop rapidement.

− Les raisons sont multiples et incertaines, répondit la vieille Mage. Peut-être soupçonne-t-il le Champion d'Alterion d'être un élève remarquable qui sera bientôt libéré de sa scolarité, peut-être se méfie-t-il des menaces que ces institutions pourraient engendrer, peut-être cherche-t-il simplement à inquiéter les parents. Anteras est passé maître dans le traumatisme mental. Dès qu'il aura compris quelles sont les choses qui choquent, bouleversent, détruisent psychologiquement les sorciers, les Moldus et les créatures magiques de l'Alterion, il adaptera ses gerfauts pour qu'ils répondent à ces hantises.

Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours considéré l'Ennemi comme une sorte de Voldemort démoniaque, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plus sinistre et cruel : contrairement au Lord noir, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il était des choses pires que la mort, Anteras se révélait en être parfaitement conscient et disposé à en faire la démonstration.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la pente. Harry se tourna vers l'ouverture aménagée dans la haie, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt : le trou à travers lequel Bob Ogden, de nombreuses décennies auparavant, était passé pour rendre visite aux Gaunt avait été refermé. A cause de quoi ? La magie ou la nature ?

− Oh ? s'étonna Triaus en faisant courir son regard sur la haie.

D'un mouvement d'épaules, il fit basculer son sac devant lui et s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir et fouiller à l'intérieur. Cataara se rapprocha prudemment de la haie en observant l'endroit exact où s'était autrefois trouvée l'ouverture.

− Je me doutais que cette magie était pour le moins étrange, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point, dit-elle.

Harry comprit aussitôt que Cataara, Triaus et Lorca employaient tous l'enseignement de Damar pour déceler le maléfice se cachant dans la haie. En quoi consistait-il ? Il l'ignorait totalement, mais il regarda avec un franc intérêt le jeune homme tirer un parchemin et un étrange cylindre hexagonal noir de son sac. Il rejoignit son aînée, tendit le morceau de feuille vers la haie, puis lança dessus le cylindre, comme s'il avait joué aux fléchettes.

Au contact de la haie, une gerbe d'étincelles crépita alors que le cylindre fondait littéralement et que le parchemin, intact et immobilisé dans les airs, se tachait progressivement à l'encre noire d'un étrange symbole ressemblant à deux grilles closes en forme de serres.

− Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry.

− Un simple maléfice de Scellement, répondit Cataara. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de toucher la haie sans protection, ses derniers jours se feraient de l'autre côté. Emprisonné derrière la haie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Un peu naïf, mais plutôt prometteur. Si ce Voldemort a augmenté la difficulté du côté de la maison, on pourrait peut-être s'amuser.

Harry songea que le maléfice ressemblait étrangement à celui des coffres de Gringotts. Il se souvenait encore de Gripsec, le gobelin qui les avait accompagnés, lui et Hagrid, le jour de ses onze ans dans les profondeurs de la banque des sorciers. Alors que le garde-chasse récupérait la Pierre philosophale dans le coffre 713, le gobelin lui avait dit que tout voleur se retrouverait enfermé dans le cachot s'il touchait à la porte.

Quelque peu déconcerté par les propos de Cataara, il regarda la vieille mage tendre une main et la poser sur la haie. Elle ne fut pas aspirée, la végétation ne réagit même pas, mais après quelques secondes, Harry entendit la haie bruisser, craquer, alors que son branchage s'animait et s'écartait pour faire apparaître une ouverture identique à celle que Bob Ogden avait franchie à l'époque où les Gaunt vivaient encore tous les trois ici. Tour à tour, ils passèrent le trou, le Serpentard porta son attention sur le bosquet d'arbres qui se dressait plus bas. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il avait quelque chose d'étrangement sinistre, comme si les enchantements mis en place par Voldemort en avaient altéré la nature elle-même. La maison des Gaunt était noyée dans l'obscurité, mais Harry avait quand même l'impression de la voir.

− Hm… marmonna Cataara. Triaus, nous aurons besoin d'une lamportable.

Et le jeune homme replongea aussitôt dans son sac.

− Pour en revenir aux sujets sérieux, poursuivit la vieille Mage à l'adresse de Lorca, il serait préférable que vous évitiez le moindre contact, Ethan et toi. Tout au moins, quand vous êtes à Poudlard. Nous avons reçu un message de Midori annonçant que son maléfice d'Abolition a été déclenché.

− Ca expliquerait que les Serpentard soient aussi attentifs à nos mouvements, dit la Nehoryn. Un Mangemort a dû se rendre en Australie pour enquêter sur vous. Pourquoi Midori a-t-il utilisé un maléfice d'Abolition ? Il aurait pu installer un piège qui aurait été plus radical, cet imbécile.

Cataara haussa simplement les épaules, alors que Triaus se redressait en tenant une petite sphère nacrée sur laquelle il porta de petits coups, comme s'il avait frappé à une porte. Le globe s'illumina et bondit de sa main, flottant dans les airs pour jeter une lumière dense dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Les mauvaises herbes étaient plus nombreuses que jamais, remarqua Harry à la dérobée, mais il était trop intrigué par la conversation pour se soucier du changement du paysage depuis sa seule visite via le souvenir d'Ogden.

− C'est quoi, un maléfice d'Abolition ? interrogea-t-il en menant les autres à travers les hautes herbes, la végétation s'étant chargée d'engloutir l'ancien sentier menant à la maison des Gaunt.

− Un enchantement permettant de protéger toutes les informations liées à un nom, expliqua Cataara. Si vous y étiez soumis après avoir prononcé le nom de Lorca, vous seriez incapable de le prononcer, de l'écrire, ni même d'extraire les souvenirs de l'enquête que vous avez menée sur elle. Midori a fait tout son possible pour que votre existence soit authentique, mais elle est surtout administrative : les habitants de Brisbane et les élèves et les professeurs de l'Oceanian School of Magic ignorent tout de vous.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait bien mieux, à présent, pourquoi les Serpentard l'avaient si observé avec autant d'intensité tout au long de la semaine : le Mangemort frappé par le maléfice de Midori devait avoir attiré une sacrée attention, notamment parce que la magie du demi-démon devait poser de sacrés problèmes à Voldemort. S'il n'était pas d'accord sur le côté « radical » regretté par Lorca, il partageait quand même son étonnement sur la manœuvre du samouraï : pourquoi ne pas avoir opté pour un enchantement qui éviterait que les mages noirs s'intéressent davantage à lui ? Une amnésie très puissante, un sortilège de Confusion démoniaque auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire. A moins que Midori n'ait eu une idée en tête, se dit le Serpentard.

Ils atteignirent le bas de la côte. L'odeur de terre humide était plus présente, ici, mais il se mêlait également au parfum des fleurs sauvages qui s'étaient multipliées au fil des années. Dans la pénombre du bosquet d'arbres, Harry distinguait à peine la vieille maison des Gaunt, mais Triaus y remédia : levant une main en direction des ténèbres, il envoya aussitôt la lamportable éclairer les ruines du bâtiment.

Les choses avaient bien changé, songea Harry. Le toit de la maisonnette s'était presque entièrement effondré, tout comme un pan de mur donnant sur une petite chambre dont les meubles avaient pourri, dévorés par les mites. La végétation avait pris le contrôle de l'endroit, le lierre grimpant le long de la façade pour se déverser par la fenêtre brisée et s'enroulant autour de la charpente apparente. Recouverte de mousse, la porte d'entrée ne pendait plus que sur un vieux gond rouillé, mais là encore, le Serpentard sentait une atmosphère lugubre, effrayante, comme si les sortilèges de Voldemort dénaturaient l'air lui-même.

− J'ai l'impression que ça devenir plus pénible, confia Triaus sur le ton de la conversation. Peut-être aurions-nous dû faire appel à Midori…

− Et nous gâcher tout le plaisir ? l'interrompit Cataara d'un ton sec. Pour la peine, c'est toi qui te charges de la porte ! Mais si tu meurs, je te promets de dire un ou deux mots gentils à tes funérailles.

− Votre bonté me va droit au cœur, répliqua Triaus avec un formidable sarcasme.

Emportant son sac, il se dirigea droit vers la porte de la masure. Harry retint son souffle, s'attendant à ce que la végétation, qui bordait les vestiges de l'allée menant à la maison, réagisse. Elle n'en fit rien, et Triaus s'accroupit à un mètre du panneau pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un nouveau parchemin et un autre cylindre noir.

− Pourquoi utiliser ces… accessoires ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Pour notre compréhension de la magie noire d'Alterion, répondit Lorca. Elle est très différente de celle de Mirvira, mais si nous prenons connaissance de sa nature la plus abstraite – ou, si vous préférez, si nous savons quelle est sa forme quand sa branche émerge du tronc de la magie –, nous serons en mesure de contrecarrer les obstacles placés par Voldemort. C'est aussi un moyen pour enrichir notre propre savoir sur les magies de ce monde.

− Et ce bâton noir peut faire ça ?! Révéler la nature la plus abstraite d'un maléfice ?!

− Même en sorcellerie, il a existe des sortilèges le permettant, dit la Nehoryn, mais seuls les érudits peuvent en comprendre les symboles.

Triaus revint en examinant son parchemin d'un air quelque peu perplexe et le tendit à Cataara. Harry aperçut un signe plus complexe que le précédent et ne représentant rien de réellement descriptible, on aurait plutôt dit un entremêlement de figures géométriques. Le glyphe avait néanmoins quelque chose de savant et d'élégant.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la Mage à Lorca.

− On dirait une superposition de deux formes de magie. Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a deux pièges au niveau de la porte. Il faut maintenant savoir si oui ou non l'un déclenchera le second quoi que nous fassions. Je vais essayer de sonder la maison pour y trouver un coin qui serait libre de toute menace, il est préférable de ne pas toucher à la porte.

Comme lors de la venue de Kirya, la lueur qui animait le regard indifférent de la Nehoryn disparut dès qu'elle fit appel à la magie d'élévation. De toutes les Lois établies par l'enseignement de Damar, c'était sans conteste celle que Harry ne parvenait pas à cerner, mais la chose était tout à fait normale : l'apprentissage de l'élévation commençait par sa fin et s'achevait par son début, à savoir que Damar enseignait d'abord différentes manières d'employer cet art pour que l'élève ait bien conscience des dangers et des atouts qu'il pourrait tirer, puis il terminait cette formation en révélant le moyen pour élever son esprit. Bizarre, se répétait souvent Harry, mais au vu des risques encourus par un mauvais usage de cette magie, il comprenait très bien pour quelles raisons Damar préférait faire comme ça et pourquoi les étudiants se contentaient généralement d'apprendre la théorie.

Lorca revint à elle, ses yeux s'illuminant de nouveau.

− Sauf erreur de ma part, on dirait que l'intérieur n'est pas piégé. J'ai senti un enchantement quelque part dans le salon, par contre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser.

− Au moins, on sait où est caché le Horcruxe, dit Harry.

Lorca leva une main et la posa sur son épaule, alors que Cataara et Triaus transplanaient. Dans un panache de fumée noire, les deux résidents de Poudlard les rejoignirent sur le parquet pourrissant. La lamportable, comme aimantée par le jeune Mage, les retrouva à l'intérieur de la masure en passant par la fenêtre qui vomissait du lierre et des ronces. La poussière était telle, à présent, qu'elle était facilement visible dans l'air, mais Harry s'inquiétait surtout de la végétation qui se trouvait juste derrière lui ou qui grimpait le long des murs. Et si c'était elle, le second piège détecté au niveau de la porte ?

− Bien, on dirait que ça va être à vous de jouer, Ethan, annonça Cataara.

− Heu… dit Harry, pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, exactement ?

− Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint la Nehoryn. Je ne lui ai pas encore appris à employer sa magie et ses gènes en même temps, et nous ignorons quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir à cause du fragment d'âme.

− C'est possible ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

− Naturellement, dit Cataara d'un ton léger. A quoi bon avoir des gènes démoniaques si vous ne pouvez pas y faire appel ?

− Je peux toujours essayer… Mais comment ça marche ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

− Exactement de la même manière que le contrôle de votre magie intérieure. Et pour ce que vous avez à faire, regardez tout ce que vous pourrez avant que le fragment d'âme ne devienne insoutenable.

Harry hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Par précaution, notamment parce que c'était la première fois qu'il tentait cette expérience, il entra en demi-méditation et visualisa la sphère rouge et or encerclée des deux anneaux flamboyants. _Comme un contrôle de la magie intérieur_, se répéta-t-il. Il concentra son esprit sur un point, mais les filaments jaillirent du globe au lieu d'un anneau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il laissa le bras replonger dans la surface de sa magie intérieure et retenta, focalisant toutes ses pensées sur un point invisible _et_ sur l'un des cerceaux, si semblables aux pupilles de Midori. Il échoua encore.

− Ca ira, dit la voix de Cataara.

− Dé… désolé, mais…

− Ne vous excusez pas, vous nous avez apporté une information très intéressante, bien que problématique. C'est sans doute parce que vous n'êtes pas un demi-démon naturel que vous n'arrivez pas à utiliser votre magie démoniaque. Il faudra que l'on demande à Midori s'il peut trouver une alternative à ce handicap.

Elle reporta son attention sur le salon, ses yeux sombres presque clos parcourant le plancher, les décombres et la cheminée encore debout.

− Sous le plancher ?

− Ou dans ce qu'il reste de la cheminée, dit Triaus.

− Plutôt sous le plancher, confirma Lorca. Je n'ai rien senti quand je suis passée devant la cheminée. Cataara, tu prends sur la gauche et je prends sur la droite. Triaus, veillez sur Ethan, on ne sait pas ce que le maléfice causera et si ses études sauront lui être utiles face à l'enchantement.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent chacune de leur côté, s'avançant prudemment. Elles s'arrêtèrent en même temps, au centre du salon, et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour poser les yeux sur une planche particulière. Elles s'avancèrent très précautionneusement, puis Lorca s'accroupit avec élégance pour caresser le bois pourri du bout du doigt.

− Dessous.

Cataara brandit un index à ses pieds, sur l'extrémité de la planche, et l'arracha du sol dans un craquement sonore. Triaus et Harry réagirent en même temps, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir le contenu de la cachette, mais ils n'eurent guère à attendre longtemps. Apparemment assurée que l'objet n'était pas ensorcelé, Lorca ramassa un coffret d'or et le posa à côté d'elle. Considérant que la menace était passée, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent les femmes au moment où Lorca, d'un geste de l'index, ouvrait le coffret.

Elle était là. La grosse bague de Marvolo sertie de sa pierre noire gravée d'un œil triangulaire. Triaus eut un frisson.

− Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-il.

− Ce n'est pas très encourageant, admit Cataara.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

− Le maléfice qui protège la bague est plus terrible que ceux que nous avons rencontrés à présent, expliqua Lorca. C'est un niveau de connaissances en magie noire qui nous dépasse, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'une magie noire d'Alterion. Il serait intéressant qu'Uvon l'examine, non ?

− Je le pense aussi, la vieille Mage. De plus, nous avons besoin de l'empreinte magique de ce Voldemort pour repérer tous les autres Horcruxes. Quand nous aurons terminé avec ça, nous vous ramènerons le coffre et la bague, Ethan. Par contre, c'est à vous qu'il appartiendra de trouver le moyen de le détruire.

− J'ai une heure de libre, demain après-midi, indiqua la Nehoryn. J'en profiterai pour faire un saut à l'Allée des Embrumes car, dans la Réserve, les livres traitant des Horcruxes ont tous disparu.

− Dumbledore savait que la transformation de Voldemort n'était pas naturelle, il a dû les retirer de la Réserve pour essayer de comprendre qu'il lui était arrivé, dit Harry. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'ai détruit un Horcruxe avec un crochet de Basilic. Il y a d'ailleurs un Basilic, à Poudlard, mais seul Voldemort peut le faire sortir de sa cachette, et il le fera pour agresser des nés-Moldus.

− Le fameux journal intime ? interrogea Cataara.

Harry acquiesça.

− Je vois. Il serait préférable que nous nous en occupions en dernier, le temps que nous réunissions tous les Horcruxes… à moins que ce Voldemort n'intervienne avant, bien sûr. Triaus, range le coffre dans le sac. Lorca, si tu croises Midori avant un rappel du commandement, demande-lui de passer examiner ce maléfice et ce Horcruxe, son aide pourrait nous être utile. Pour finir, Ethan, continuez à trouver un moyen d'utiliser vos gènes démoniaques. Essayez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, mais n'en faîtes pas trop.

− Très bien.


	23. Un pour tous, tous contre un !

− On est donnés favoris pour le match de samedi.

James lança un bref coup d'œil à Peter, dont le nez pointu était plongé dans sa _Gazette du Sanglier_, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Bien qu'étant lundi, le match opposant les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle commençait déjà à faire parler de lui, notamment parce que Roby, le capitaine des jaune-et-noir, n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il avait constitué la meilleure équipe jamais vue dans l'histoire de sa maison. C'était prétentieux, à n'en pas douter, mais James se méfiait quand même : que Roby dise vrai ou non, il avait réellement composé une équipe dont il redoutait les Poursuiveurs.

− Ca risque quand même d'être très serré, dit Sirius alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier de marbre. Roby la ramène tellement à propos de Carmody qu'il en est devenu l'atout majeur. Il paraît que ce mec n'a pas raté un seul tir.

− Même s'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, je ne pense pas que Carmody soit aussi bon que Roby veut bien le faire croire, dit Remus. Il ne faut pas oublier que le gardien de Poufsouffle est reconnu comme le plus mauvais de tout Poudlard. Nous avons quand même James et Steven, après tout.

Le préfet-en-chef approuva d'un air distrait. Steven Parris, qui était en sixième année, était l'un des batteurs et un viseur de premier ordre : chaque fois qu'il frappait un Cognard, il était à peu près certain qu'il atteindrait sa cible. L'an dernier, invité à l'occasion du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, le recruteur du club des Faucons de Falmouth avait même proposé un stage d'été à Parris au sein de son équipe pour voir s'il pourrait remplacer un joueur à deux ans de la retraite. Et de ce que James avait vu lors des entraînements, son camarade avait sacrément progressé au cours de cette expérience professionnelle.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier palier, Ash les rejoignit en montant les marches du Grand Escalier quatre à quatre. Très légèrement essoufflé, il tira un bloc-notes d'une poche de son uniforme.

− J'ai besoin de toi, Potter, annonça-t-il. Sally a interviewé Evans à propos des élèves de Gryffondor qu'elle a interrogés à votre retour de votre ronde nocturne, hier soir, mais il me faut ton témoignage pour clore l'affaire Jack Moore.

− Clore ? répéta James, surpris.

− Ouais, Fellini a mis le grappin sur le coupable en seulement dix minutes, mais elle fait plein de mystères parce que Silver a refusé de lui demander de quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements… Bref, je tente de comprendre comment elle a réussi à identifier le responsable. Est-ce que les Gryffondor que vous avez interrogés hier soir ont dit quelque chose de particulier ?

− En fait, ils ont innocenté tous les suspects que Lily, Mogg et moi avions en tête, admit James. On pensait que le coupable pouvait être l'ex-petite amie de Moore, qui s'avère être devenue sa meilleure amie, aux quatrième année de Serpentard, qui se trouvaient à la bibliothèque tout l'après-midi pour faire leurs devoirs, et à Anderson, mais celui-ci était en retenue au moment de l'agression.

Ash griffonna les éléments qui lui manquaient et fronça les sourcils au moment où ils s'engageaient dans le second étage.

− Comment a-t-elle su que c'était Dillinger, alors ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il resta silencieux un moment, soupira pour admettre son abandon et rangea son bloc-notes.

− En tout cas, la Brigade a fait fort dès les deux premières agressions.

− Deux ? s'étonna Sirius.

− Enfin, la deuxième est plutôt une _tentative_, dit Ash. Bannerman avait invoqué un serpent pour s'attaquer à Potter, mais le piège s'est retourné contre lui. Straton et Alyn en pleuraient encore de rire ce matin : Bannerman s'est carrément pissé dessus quand le serpent s'est enroulé autour de lui. Bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de suite puisque Bannerman n'a aucune preuve concrète à présenter et qu'il lui faudrait expliquer pourquoi Potter aurait voulu s'en prendre à lui. C'est un abruti, mais pas au point de se dénoncer lui-même.

Ils atteignirent le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal et remarquèrent aussitôt que le professeur Williams se tenait à côté de la porte fermée de sa classe. Perchée dans les bras de Moorehead, Ninie présentait à la Serdaigle le phénix en peluche que sa tante lui avait envoyée le matin même. Isolées dans un coin, Aurelia et Sainton s'entretenaient à voix basse, tandis que les autres élèves déjà arrivés restaient silencieux. Il planait une curieuse atmosphère remplie d'espoir, mais James en comprit la nature quasi-instantanément : le fait que le professeur Williams n'ait pas ouvert la porte de sa salle laissait envisager qu'un cours pratique attendait les septième année.

Ash partit rejoindre ses amis, saluant au passage d'un signe de tête certains camarades des autres maisons. Les garçons de Poufsouffle daignèrent enfin arriver, le pas vif de crainte d'être en retard, et le professeur Williams consentit enfin à répondre aux questions silencieuses de ses étudiants :

− Le cours spécial que j'aurais dû vous donner en septembre se fera aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle. Le professeur Bresch ayant un important rendez-vous avec le département de la coopération magique internationale, il m'a gentiment proposé d'empiéter sur le double cours que vous auriez dû avoir avec lui. Suivez-moi.

L'excitation, l'enthousiasme, accompagnèrent le professeur Williams à sa suite, alors qu'elle prenait la direction du Grand Escalier. Où allaient-ils ? James était impatient de le découvrir et il n'était pas le seul. Depuis que la belle recrue du directeur de Poudlard avait parlé de cours spéciaux, le mois dernier, tout le monde s'était demandé à quoi ils ressembleraient.

Ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée, le traversèrent sans ralentir et sortirent dans le parc. Les élèves s'en étonnèrent, leurs yeux parcourant les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur le sujet du cours spécial, mais le professeur Williams ne fit aucun commentaire et troubla quelque peu les adolescents en prenant le chemin de la forêt interdite. Bien que muets, les étudiants semblaient désireux de savoir où elle les entraînait, sauf que personne n'osa poser la question. Si quelques-uns ne se sentirent pas à l'aise à l'idée de s'aventurer dans la forêt, ils furent rapidement rassurés : à peine eurent-ils dépassé la maison de Hagrid que le professeur Williams bifurqua, longeant la lisière jusqu'à un sentier très court qui se frayait un chemin parmi une demi-douzaine d'arbres et débouchait sur une vaste clairière.

Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper des exclamations surprises, impressionnées ou déconcertées. Occupant la plus grande partie de la clairière, une vaste cabane de bois à l'air sinistre se dressait, ses fenêtres condamnées par des planches, semblable à une reproduction de la Cabane Hurlante, mais en plus large et moins haute. Le professeur Williams arrêta les élèves à bonne distance de la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers eux.

− Les cours spéciaux que j'ai l'intention de vous faire vivre sont des mises en situation, annonça-t-elle. En temps normal, il vous aurait fallu affronter certaines créatures magiques, mais il n'est pas dans la politique de Poudlard de mettre en danger les élèves, j'ai donc dû retravailler mes méthodes. Le scénario est fort simple : les Mangemorts et les Aurors ont appris que cette cabane renfermait un artefact qui assurerait la victoire du camp qui mettrait la main dessus, sauf que ledit artefact est protégé par un gardien redoutable. Mr Potter sera le leader des Aurors tandis que Mr Rogue sera celui des Mangemorts.

C'était donc ainsi que le professeur Williams et Dumbledore avaient l'intention de le confronter à Rogue « de manière plus mature et intelligente », songea James. Opposer les capacités des deux ennemis jurés pour déterminer qui était le plus fort ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, car ce n'était pas une question de talent qui les avait amenés à se haïr, mais il s'avança quand même quand le professeur Williams adressa un signe au Serpentard et au Maraudeur pour qu'ils la rejoignent.

− Deux ou trois petites choses avant que Messieurs Rogue et Potter choisissent leurs partenaires, poursuivit la belle femme. Bien qu'à contrecoeur, Dumbledore a estimé que le moindre sortilège illégal, la moindre brutalité gratuite, serait directement puni par Mr Silver, qui jouera le rôle du gardien de l'artefact.

− _Wouhou !_ s'exclama le français d'un air joyeux.

− Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Mr Silver. Les Sentences de la Mort sont strictement interdites, et je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous rappeler ce que vous risquez si jamais vous vous montrez un peu trop zélé pendant ce cours. Quiconque réussissant à s'approprier l'artefact recevra cent points. Messieurs Potter et Rogue, formez vos équipes pendant que j'emmène Mr Silver à son repaire. Miss Fellini, je vous charge de maintenir l'ordre.

Lui emboîtant le pas avec entrain, le nouveau Gryffondor suivit le professeur Williams derrière la cabane, alors que la belle Serpentard s'empressait de rejoindre Rogue et James, l'air important.

− Honneur à mon camarade de Serpentard ! décréta Fellini.

− Caleb, dit aussitôt Rogue.

− Sirius.

− Alan.

− Remus.

− Marius.

− Peter.

− Clément.

− Lily.

− Lucretia.

Ils faisaient une erreur, pensa James. Il le comprit dès qu'il aperçut le léger hochement de tête désapprobateur d'Ethan, qui paraissait s'être attendu à une meilleure stratégie, mais ni Rogue ni le Maraudeur n'en démordirent et recrutèrent les étudiants en fonction de leurs préférences. Il rata Fellini de peu, mais parvint à ajouter Ana à son équipe, alors que Rogue s'assurait les bons services de la splendide française comme de Cassie Lindon.

Les équipes promettaient d'être serrées, se dit-il. C'était comme si chacun des deux leaders cherchait à compenser la force, le talent et les capacités de la recrue choisie par l'autre, mais il vint un moment où les choix devinrent plus difficiles à faire. Il apparut même que l'impopularité d'Ethan auprès des Serpentard dépassait largement ce que James avait pensé : après que les autres eurent été répartis, le mystérieux australien se retrouva, avec Brythe, à ne pas avoir encore été appelé. Il ne paraissait ni surpris, ni déçu. James, à qui c'était le tour de choisir, hésita un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

− Ethan, céda-t-il.

Brythe rejoignit, l'air assez malheureux, l'équipe de Rogue, tandis qu'Ethan était accueilli chaleureusement par Moorehead et les filles de Gryffondor. Comment avait-il fait ? s'interrogea James, intrigué, en voyant Lily adresser un large sourire à leur camarade de Serpentard. Cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il s'acharnait à gagner la confiance et la sympathie de la rousse, mais en seulement quelques jours, c'était Ethan qui s'avérait le plus proche d'elle. Avait-il un secret pour gagner l'intérêt des autres ? Ses yeux rouges lui donnaient-ils un charme particulier que seules les jeunes femmes savaient apprécier ?

Il émergea de ses pensées lorsque le professeur Williams réapparut, ses yeux bleu sombre bondissant d'un groupe à l'autre sans manifester la moindre émotion.

− Les Aurors entreront par la porte de derrière, dit-elle. Attendez mon signal pour entrer.

James opina et emmena son équipe à travers la clairière, contournant la grande bâtisse de bois. Dès qu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas être entendus par les « Mangemorts », Sirius posa la question qui taraudait l'esprit de son meilleur ami :

− Comment on s'organise ?

− Difficile à dire, admit Remus. Comment Rogue organisera son équipe ? Foncera-t-il vers Silver ou cherchera-t-il d'abord à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Tu en penses quoi, Ana ? Que feraient de véritables Aurors ?

La magnifique Serdaigle prit son temps pour répondre, réfléchissant intensément à la question.

− Comme tu l'as dit, c'est difficile à dire, reconnut-elle. Les vrais Mangemorts ont l'habitude d'agir ensemble, bien que ce soit toujours par petits groupes, il est donc possible que Rogue organise son équipe en la divisant en plusieurs. Dans ce cas-là, il serait préférable que nous en faisions de même, mais en constituant très soigneusement les groupes… En fait, je crois qu'il serait plus intelligent de nous séparer.

Le préfet-en-chef hocha vaguement la tête. Lui aussi avait pensé à former des bandes, à fragmenter son équipe, mais il était également conscient que Silver n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. S'il voulait avoir une chance que son groupe se sorte vainqueur du cours, il faudrait jouer la carte de la sécurité et attaquer l'étrange français avec un maximum de forces.

Ils atteignirent la porte de derrière, mais le signal du professeur Williams ne vint pas, comme si elle laissait tout leur temps aux deux équipes pour établir leur stratégie.

− OK, admettons que nous nous séparions, quels groupes faudrait-il faire ? lança James. Nous ne savons pas comment sera organisée l'équipe de Rogue ni quelle direction elle prendra. Nous savons tous que Mogg et Gardner sont plus redoutables en duel qu'elles ne veulent bien le faire croire, nous savons aussi qu'ils ont Cassie de leur côté, que Mulciber ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, que Rogue est un duelliste à ne pas sous-estimer et, plus que tout, qu'ils ont Fellini avec eux. Il faut calculer les différents scénarii que les « Mangemorts » pourraient…

− Calculer ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ethan. L'irritation de James d'avoir été interrompu – surtout par _lui_ – s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde et, pour la première fois, tout le monde put entrevoir ce qui avait tant fasciné Fellini : l'espace d'un court instant, le regard écarlate du Serpentard fut animé d'une lueur que ses camarades n'avaient encore jamais vu. Un mélange de douleur, de tristesse, mais aussi d'autre chose de plus difficile à décrire. C'était exactement comme l'avait dit la française : en le voyant ainsi, il était indéniable qu'Ethan n'avait pas mené la vie la plus paisible et choyée du monde. Tout au long du bref moment où il baissa sa garde, où il montra son vrai visage, l'Autre Potter manifesta une douleur, une tristesse et une émotion indescriptible, mais il se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur et se ressaisit.

Bien que gêné d'être au centre de l'attention et de s'être relâché quelques secondes, il parla aussi sereinement que possible, sans même se rendre compte, sembla-t-il, que ses propos en disaient tout autant que la lueur ayant animé son regard :

− Calculer signifie prendre en considération des données connues, analysées et vérifiées. Face aux Mangemorts, on ne peut pas calculer : tu meurs ou tu survies, ça s'arrête là. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu laisses ton instinct de survie, tes tripes, te guider du mieux que tu peux. Même s'il y a des aspirants Mangemorts dans le groupe de Rogue, ils sont soumis aux règles scolaires, ce qui n'empêche pas que ce cours est censé nous donner une vague idée de ce que le monde sorcier vit au quotidien. Lister tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables ne nous rendrait pas service, ça ne ferait même qu'exacerber notre confusion, voire notre paranoïa. Nous ne savons pas comment Rogue s'organisera, ni quand nous tomberons sur des adversaires, ni ce qu'il choisira comme priorité : neutraliser notre groupe ou se précipiter à la poursuite de Silver ?

− Il a raison, admit Aurelia.

James réprima un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, non pas par exaspération mais pour vérifier que le signal du professeur Williams n'était pas donné. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre ouvertement, Ethan disait vrai. Comment ? Comment savait-il ce genre de choses ? A l'entendre, il avait déjà affronté les Mangemorts, il avait déjà affronté toutes sortes de dangers… L'avait-il vraiment fait ? Ou bien citait-il juste quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un quelconque livre ou magazine ? La lueur torturée, sombre, hantée qui avait animé les yeux rouges du Brigadier de la Mort flotta à nouveau devant les pupilles de James. Non, il n'était pas question de citations, se dit-il. Ethan avait du vécu, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de _La Gazette du Sanglier_.

− Tu marques un point, concéda le Maraudeur. Comment on s'organise, dans ce cas ?

− Ma tata dirait qu'il faut quatre groupes de quatre ! dit Ninie, sa peluche en forme de phénix sous le bras. Un meneur pour chacun. Lily, Ana, Sirius et toi étant les meilleurs élèves que nous ayons, vous pourriez être les leaders, mais pas question de battre Cassie à ma place : elle m'a promis un bisou tous les jours si je la bats en duel !

− Elle te fait déjà un bisou presque tous les jours, fit remarquer Sirius.

− _Presque_, pas _tous_ les jours !

− Quatre groupes de quatre… répéta James, pensif.

− Ca laisserait deux d'entre nous tout seuls, objecta Jason Greggson.

− Des éclaireurs, dit Ethan, mais il faut bien les choisir. Ils doivent avoir l'ouïe fine, le pas silencieux et le meilleur sens de l'observation possible. Je ne connais pas vraiment Rogue, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'aura pas l'idée d'utiliser une telle manœuvre. Sans prétention, je suis le plus indiqué pour assumer un tel rô…

Il fut interrompu par une gerbe d'étincelles vertes qui bondit dans les airs et explosa dans une série de crépitements comme un feu d'artifice. _Eh merde !_ s'exclama James, alors que certains élèves s'avançaient aussitôt vers la porte de la cabane avant d'être retenus par Olivier Lambert et Joanna Muller.

− Pas de précipitation, dit la Serdaigle au visage de poupée, Leo ne se laissera pas découvrir facilement. Il est même déjà à des dizaines de mètres de la cachette que le professeur Williams lui a désignée. Toutefois, Potter, il vaut mieux constituer les groupes dès maintenant.

− Je sais, dit James. Sirius, tu prends Mary, Greggson et Patricia. Moorehead, tu mèneras Muller, Lambert et Ash. Lily, tu conduis Ninie, Griggs et Sarah. Quant à moi, j'aurai Aurelia, Ells et Remus. Peter, tu seras l'éclaireur de Sirius et Moorehead et Ethan, le mien et celui de Lily.

Les différents groupes se rassemblèrent tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cabane, que James franchit le premier. Après la clarté du jour, bien que grisâtre, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'adapter à la pénombre de la cabane. C'était à peine si son équipe distinguait le fond de la demi-douzaine de couloirs qui s'étiraient dans toutes les directions, semblables à un vieux calendrier solaire. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune bougie dans la bâtisse, si bien que les étudiants évolueraient dans l'obscurité à partir du moment où ils quitteraient les couloirs bordés de fenêtres obstruées.

− Comment on fait ? demanda Sirius à voix basse, alors que la porte se refermait derrière Patricia Hare.

− Restez ici, chuchota Ethan. Pettigrow, tu prends ce couloir.

James plissa le front. C'était infime, presque inaudible même, mais il sentit une certaine froideur dans le ton du Serpentard quand il s'adressa à Peter. Retenue, certes, mais bien présente. Sirius et Remus semblèrent l'entendre aussi, mais si le premier adressa un regard quelque peu surpris au préfet-en-chef, le second n'en fit rien. Disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la cabane, le nouveau Potter et Queudver s'absentèrent plusieurs minutes.

− Bien ! murmura James en se tournant vers son équipe. Je pense qu'il faudrait nous séparer dans toutes les directions. Lily et moi, nous prendrons les deux premiers couloirs de droite pendant que Moorehead et Sirius prendront les deux de gauche. Il faut aussi que nous nous organisions sur une retraite ou un renfort.

− Hermès, dit Lambert.

Muller approuva aussitôt.

− Quoi ? demanda James, étonné.

− Le sortilège d'Hermès, précisa le français. Silver est un passionné de la Grèce antique et a inventé tout un tas de sorts qui portent les noms des dieux olympiens. Hermès est un moyen de communication invisible aux yeux de tous ceux qui n'ont pas été inclus dans les destinataires… et comble du génie de cette andouille, c'est un sortilège d'une simplicité enfantine. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'en connaître toutes les subtilités : prends ta baguette, dis _« Hermès »_ et le tour est joué.

Leonie s'empressa de tirer sa baguette.

− _Hermès !_

Rien ne se produisit. Tout au moins, rien en apparence, mais Lily, Aurelia, Mary et Ana éclatèrent de rire avant de plaquer une main, d'un même mouvement, sur leur bouche en réalisant qu'elles étaient en plein cours. Personne ne douta que Leonie avait parfaitement réussi son sortilège d'Hermès. Si James se demandait ce qui avait bien pu faire rire ainsi les jeunes femmes qui, à présent, lançaient des regards attendris au petit bout de femme, il n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, car Peter et Ethan, qui se frottait l'intérieur de l'oreille d'un air souffreteux, revenaient.

− Alors ? s'enquit le préfet-en-chef.

− Il y a un escalier menant à l'étage à quatre couloirs d'ici, répondit Queudver. J'ai vu Avery, Matthain, Brogan et Roby montent au premier. Je les ai aussi entendus dire que Lindon était à la tête d'une équipe se dirigeant vers l'ouest.

− Ca veut dire qu'elle vient vers nous ?! chuchota Ninie d'un air réjoui.

− Elle peut encore changer de chemin, objecta James. Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ?

− Rogue a adopté une stratégie mi-aventureuse, mi-rusée, répondit le Serpentard. Des groupes de quatre sont chargés de se promener dans toute la cabane alors que d'autres, de trois cette fois, investissent des pièces pour tendre des guets-apens. Il y a Mulciber, Brythe et Wheeler à six couloirs d'ici. Rogue est à la tête d'un groupe composé de Lindon, Steadworthy et Berenis, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alexa menait celui Mogg, Gardner et Wilkes.

James retint à grand-peine un grognement. _Enfoiré de Servilus !_ pensa-t-il. Son ennemi juré avait constitué des groupes qui se reposaient sur la puissance des sorciers et des sorcières. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il imaginait très bien Moorehead avoir le plus grand mal à vaincre le duo Mogg-Gardner. Si, en plus, Wilkes accompagnaient les deux jeunes femmes de Serpentard, la victoire était encore plus incertaine que jamais pour la Serdaigle. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que Peter et Ethan s'étaient révélés parfaitement à la hauteur de leur rôle. Il aurait été tenté de les remercier et de les féliciter, mais l'urgence était ailleurs et plutôt inquiétante.

Faisant les cent pas, plongé dans ses réflexions, le préfet-en-chef émergea finalement et laissa échapper un soupir. Il l'avait su à l'instant où il avait entendu Ethan le dire, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait que les calculs étaient inefficaces, car avec les informations rapportées par les deux éclaireurs, il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il devait changer sa stratégie.

− Bien, revoyons notre plan ! dit-il. Moorehead, tu t'occupes de Mulciber, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Peter, c'est une mission « risquée », mais il faut absolument que tu ouvres une faille, que tu fasses sortir cet abruti et ses comparses pour que le groupe de Moorehead leur tombe dessus.

− Mais… je vais me faire… balbutia Queudver, pas rassuré.

− Tu n'en mourras pas, dit Moorehead d'un ton agacé. Quand bien même tu serais stupéfixé, on te réanimera dès que nous le pourrons, alors arrête de te faire dessus ! N'oublie pas que tu joues un rôle particulier et important, Pettigrow ! Apprends à avoir un peu de courage, bordel !

− Pas la peine d'être aussi dure ! protesta Sirius d'un ton sec.

− _Fermez-la !_

Les regards, certains consternés, d'autres surpris, se tournèrent à nouveau vers Ethan. Leur tournant le dos, il paraissait être en proie à une douleur indéfinissable. Tout du moins, ce fut l'impression que James eut, car le Serpentard fronçait les sourcils en contemplant un point invisible. Il plaqua une main contre son oreille, qui semblait le faire souffrir, puis il s'apaisa, comme soulagé.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

− Silver est passé à l'action, affirma Lambert.

− On dirait, oui, approuva Ethan. Le groupe mené par Beauchesne n'a plus donné de nouvelles à Rogue depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

− Comment tu le sais ? interrogea James, aussi intrigué qu'étonné.

− Je suis un éclaireur, non ?

La réponse ne plut franchement pas au Maraudeur, mais il se garda bien de le signaler ou de le montrer, car le regard rouge vif du Serpentard le perturba quelque peu. _A quel point ce mec pouvait-il en avoir chié dans sa vie ?_ s'étonna James, marqué, troublé, déconcerté par la franche déception attristée qui habitait les yeux écarlates de son « cousin ». Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire quelque chose de complètement naïf, grotesque, insensé, ridicule, qu'Ethan n'aurait sûrement pas manifesté une autre expression. C'était quoi, son problème ? Et puis comment savait-il que Beauchesne n'avait plus donné de nouvelle à Rogue ? _Ouïe fine, mon cul !_ songea James. Il était évident que le Serpentard employait autre chose pour écouter. Un sortilège ? Ou le serpent enroulé autour de son cou ?

− Abandonne le projet de neutraliser Mulciber, Silver doit être notre seul objectif, dit Ethan.

James le considéra brièvement du regard.

− D'accord. Moorehead, tu prends ce couloir. Lily, celui-là. Sirius, celui-ci. Je prendrai celui du centre. Sortilège Hermès à part, restez attentifs au moindre cri, au moindre appel. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut Silver en tant que duelliste, mais il n'est pas question de le sous-estimer…

− Tu le sous-estimes déjà, dit Muller. Leo n'est pas un duelliste : c'est un monstre !

− Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ca pourrait être vexant, ça !

Muller et Lambert se figèrent d'une étrange manière, comme s'ils avaient vu Lord Voldemort lui-même, alors que les têtes se tournaient vers le couloir de droite, au fond duquel se tenait Silver, une boule de cristal dans la main gauche, un sourire des plus cruels aux lèvres. Ses yeux d'un bleu brillant étincelaient d'une lueur démente, terrible, menaçante. Il aurait pu prétendre qu'il allait tuer tout le monde, le frisson que ressentit James n'aurait guère été plus violent.

Pourtant, certains réagirent presque immédiatement : des éclairs de lumière rouge fusèrent vers le Gryffondor, jaillis d'une bonne demi-dizaine de baguettes tenues par Lily, Moorehead, Lambert, Ash, Leonie et Aurelia. Les sortilèges fusèrent tout le long du couloir et heurtèrent quelque chose. Quoi ? James aurait été incapable de le dire, mais le choc produisit un brouillard, épais et opaque, qui se répandit en quelques instants dans tout le couloir et englouti toute l'équipe du préfet-en-chef. Des cris surpris, des bruits sourds révélant que des personnes s'étaient effondrées, retentirent partout autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer dans quelle direction. Son sens de l'observation paraissait étrangement diminué à travers cette purée de pois – qui, il en était sûr, n'avait rien de naturelle.

− _Oups ! _s'exclama la voix surprise de Silver, un instant avant qu'un jet de lumière rouge ne passe juste à côté de James.

De qui venait-il ? Qui affrontait le Gryffondor ?

− Lily ? Sirius ? Remus ? Peter ? appela-t-il.

Quelque chose le heurta brusquement pour le plaquer au sol, un instant seulement avant qu'un trait rougeâtre fuse juste au-dessus de lui, à l'endroit précis où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt. Surpris, déboussolé, James tourna la tête : Ethan se redressait déjà, l'épaule sur laquelle il avait atterri douloureuse. Surmontant sa douleur, il intima au préfet-en-chef de faire silence. Comment ? se demanda le Maraudeur. Comment diable avait-il vu venir le sortilège ? Et pourquoi s'être interposé en le « sauvant » ? Etait-ce un piège pour s'attirer sa sympathie ou un acte volontaire et sans ambition ?

− Lily ! s'exclama une voix familière, enfantine et réjouie.

Leonie ?! s'étonna James. A quel point le Bébé de Gryffondor était-il doué ? Depuis bien des années, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas juger Ninie à son apparence ou à sa personnalité, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle réchappe d'une telle attaque.

− _Ne parle pas si fort, n'amour !_ protesta la voix de Moorehead.

Son murmure sembla provenir de partout. James imagina sans peine Ninie se réfugier dans les bras de Lily pour se cacher, ne supportant pas d'être grondée, mais il eut vite fait de se soucier d'autre chose : une main jaillie du brouillard se referma sur son épaule, mais alors qu'il pointait sa baguette magique sur le propriétaire, il se ravisa. Sirius et Remus étaient parvenus à le retrouver.

− Un monstre, hein ? chuchota Sirius aussi bas que possible.

− Que sont devenus les autres ? demanda James sur le même ton.

− Disparus, répondit Remus. Peter était avec nous, mais il a… je ne sais pas trop… On dirait que quelque chose l'a happé à travers le brouillard…

Il y eut un petit cri surpris, un éclat de lumière bleuâtre perça le brouillard, puis il y eut un gloussement masculin, sans nul doute celui de Silver. Avait-il vaincu Lily, Moorehead et Ninie ? James n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car un trait de couleur rouge feu apparut soudainement à travers la purée de pois et tout devint noir.

C'était une étrange sensation, songea-t-il. Il entendit des bruits de pas, des exclamations, des bruits de chute, des rires, des bruissements sans doute provoqués par des sortilèges, mais il ne vit rien, absolument rien. Ses paupières étaient hermétiques, ne lui offraient aucune chance d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, alors que son corps était raide, rigide, impossible à bouger. Une stupéfixion, se dit-il, reconnaissant les symptômes. Il était conscient, mais étranger au monde mobile. Tout ce qu'il avait pour occupation – jusqu'à ce qu'on le libère, en tout cas –, c'était écouter et réfléchir.

_Leo n'est pas un duelliste, c'est un monstre !_ James n'irait pas jusqu'à croire sur parole Muller, mais il ne pouvait nier que le français de Gryffondor était rusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ? Avait-il pris trop de temps à organiser et disperser à travers la cabane les différents groupes qu'il avait constitués ? Pourquoi Silver les avait-il attaqués, d'ailleurs ?

La lumière revint plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne le réalise. Quelque peu déboussolé par la soudaine clarté, notamment à cause de la porte ouverte qui laissait filtrer une luminosité dense bien que grisâtre, le préfet-en-chef mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le visage qui lui souriait légèrement était celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

− J'aurais dû emmener un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment, marmonna-t-il.

Lily sourit de plus belle.

− Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avons cinq photos à faire ensemble parce que j'ai perdu mon pari avec Alexa.

− Je préférerais que ce soit volontaire et non à cause d'un gage, dit James en se redressant.

− On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut, dans la vie, rétorqua Lily d'un ton détaché. Viens, le professeur Williams nous attend.

James la suivit dans le jardin, derrière la cabane.

− Ca a été un échec monumental, non ? dit-il.

− Je n'en suis pas si sûre, avoua Lily. Même si le but de l'exercice était de s'approprier cet artefact – qui était une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, soit dit en passant –, le véritable objectif était de _comprendre_ ce que nous aurions à vivre à l'avenir. Ethan a eu raison : c'était uniquement un exercice organisé pour nous permettre de réaliser à quel point il est difficile d'être Auror ou Mangemort. Le professeur Williams que nous soyons tous réunis pour attribuer des récompenses, nous saurons bientôt quelle équipe s'est illustrée.

James hocha la tête alors qu'ils tournaient l'angle de la cabane. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le dernier stupéfixé, car Rogue, visiblement contrarié, rejoignait tout juste les élèves amassés devant le professeur Williams en compagnie de Beauchesne.

− Et ces photos, elles consistent en quoi ? demanda le Maraudeur d'un air « j'dis-ça-j'dis-rien ».

Lily rit discrètement.

− Nous avons une photo à faire sur un balai, une deuxième au bord du lac, une troisième à Halloween, une quatrième pour Noël et la dernière pour la Saint-Valentin, répondit-elle. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, hein !

− Bien sûr que non ! assura James. Je ne t'imagine absolument pas t'accrocher à moi sur le balai, n'imagine pas du tout un baiser sur le bord du lac, ne fantasme pas sur toi en gothique ou en Mère Noël et n'espère même pas que la Saint Valentin me permettra de t'embrasser ou de te tenir par la main…

− T'es très crédible, ironisa Lily.

− N'est-ce pas ? Je suis quelqu'un de négatif par nature.

La belle rousse éclata de rire… pour la première fois, sembla-t-il. James écouta la mélodie de son rire, à la fois rempli d'un espoir qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer et émerveillé par la soudaine complicité qu'il partageait avec la préfète-en-chef. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle qui était si distante pendant leurs rondes se révélait soudainement plus chaleureuse, plus ouverte. Fellini jouait-elle un rôle derrière ? D'aucuns ne doutaient que la magnifique Serpentard avait une influence singulière sur toutes ses amis, mais à ce point… Non, c'était autre chose, pensa James. Peut-être, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il avait atteint le cœur et l'attention de Lily.

Il n'eut guère l'occasion de réfléchir davantage à cela, car ils rejoignirent leurs camarades et se séparèrent, Lily rejoignant avec bonheur Leonie tandis que James, de son côté, se laissait tomber entre Sirius et Remus.

− C'est pour quand, le mariage ? le taquina Patmol.

− L'année prochaine, j'espère, mais dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius s'assombrit.

− Ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-il d'une voix morne. On s'est fait laminer, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Silver est fou, c'est un fait, mais c'est quand même un putain de génie ! Juste après que tu aies été stupéfixé, il a réussi à détourner un sort de Ninie à l'intention de Lunard, qui se l'est pris de plein fouet. Deux secondes plus tard, c'est un sortilège de Moorehead qui a failli me mettre hors course, mais Ethan s'est interposé et on s'est joints à la bataille… Et au final, on s'est tous fait battre. Il paraît que même Fellini s'est faite battre en deux temps trois mouvements !

James ouvrit la bouche, mais le professeur Williams apparut au même moment en compagnie de Silver, qui buvait avec un plaisir clairement affiché la bouteille de Bièraubeurre ayant représenté « l'artefact ».

− Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de dire que cet exercice a été un lamentable échec, dit la belle brune d'un ton neutre. Vous avez certains mérites, c'est indéniable, mais vous avez été naïfs, prétentieux ou ridicules. Malgré tout, j'ai des points à donner aux élèves les plus marquants de cet exercice : Mr Silver a, bien évidemment, obtenu les cent points de la récompense, et je le gratifie de cinquante points supplémentaires pour sa remarquable stratégie offensive. A l'inverse d'un mage noir tel que Lord Voldemort, il n'a pas attendu que la menace vienne à lui : c'est lui qui s'est porté à sa rencontre pour l'annihiler.

− Il a utilisé des sortilèges bizarres ! accusa Mulciber.

− Bizarres ? répéta le professeur Williams d'un ton distrait. Puisqu'ils sont « bizarres », comme vous dîtes, vous allez faire une rédaction en me précisant en quoi ils le sont, Mr Mulciber, et m'indiquer les critères qui vous permettent de les définir de « bizarreries ». En attendant, j'ai quarante points à attribuer à Misses Mogg et Gardner, car elles sont les seules à ne pas avoir foncé tête baissée dans un piège évident placé par Mr Silver. Trente points à Mr Potter pour avoir épargné l'élimination – par deux fois – de certains de ses camarades. Vingt points à Messieurs Black et Potter et Misses Cordell, Evans et Moorehead qui ont opposé une formidable résistance à Mr Silver. Et pour finir, trente points encore à Miss Lindon qui, à elle seule, a sauvé son équipe à trois reprises.

James n'aurait su dire s'il était content ou pas. Il n'avait reçu aucun point, mais il était soulagé de savoir que Rogue n'avait obtenu aucune récompense. Il était conscient, toutefois, que cet « affrontement » comptait comme un match nul. Dumbledore et le professeur Williams pensaient que ces compétitions leur permettraient de tourner la page, d'effacer l'ardoise, mais bien qu'il fût sceptique à ce sceptique à ce sujet, le préfet-en-chef était prêt à relever le défi. Peut-être parce que Lily avait montré une certaine ouverture à son humour et sa personnalité, le Maraudeur considérait Rogue comme le principal obstacle pour lui permettre de séduire la belle rousse. Non pas à cause de leur ancienne amitié, mais parce qu'il était son point faible : s'il était capable de faire abstraction de Rogue, de faire la sourde-oreille à ses provocations, de l'affronter avec fair-play lors des cours spéciaux, sans doute pourrait-il marquer des points auprès de Lily.

Alors que Mulciber fulminait du devoir supplémentaire qui lui était donné, James ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était sur la bonne voie pour plaire à la belle rousse !


	24. Devenir un Brigadier

L'écrasante victoire de Silver lors du cours spécial de défense contre les forces du Mal alimenta les discussions une bonne partie de la semaine, bien que plusieurs de ses camarades affirmèrent qu'il avait triché en employant des sortilèges étranges et inconnus, reprenant ainsi les accusations de Mulciber. Même Alexa trouva une excuse, prétendant qu'elle avait perdu pour la simple raison qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte du Gryffondor, mais celui qui n'avait vraiment aucun regret, c'était Harry : l'expérience lui avait permis d'approcher les Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement James et Sirius. Il était bien conscient qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour gagner leur confiance ou leur sympathie, mais entendre le préfet-en-chef reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur certaines choses, le désigner pour être l'éclaireur de son groupe étaient quelque chose qui lui semblaient aussi fabuleux qu'inespérés. Toutefois, il avait commis une erreur en laissant son passé de Survivant apparaître sur son visage et montrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il était accoutumé aux situations dangereuses, fébriles, tendues. Par chance, tout ce qu'il avait manifesté, tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, n'avait pas été jugé à sa juste valeur par la totalité de ses camarades – mais il en était certain qui avait parfaitement compris, ou deviné, que le passé du Serpentard avait été bien moins agréable qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord cru.

Le samedi matin, plus personne ne pensait à l'expérience offerte par Lorca ou la démonstration de puissance et de ruse du Dieu de la Mort : dans une ambiance d'impatience surexcitée, les élèves ne parlaient plus que du match de Quidditch, lors du petit déjeuner. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Les parieurs et les pronostiqueurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, non sans rester le plus prudent possible. Après l'article paru dans _La Gazette du Sanglier_, Gary Carmody avait gagné en popularité, mais on ne le surestimait pas, d'autant que James avait déjà six années d'expérience et de preuves de son talent indéniable. Si les noir-et-jaune souffraient d'un gardien vivement critiqué, en outre, les rouge-et-or connaissaient de sérieux problèmes avec l'attrapeur de leur équipe.

De l'avis général, un match indécis se profilait, mais Harry ne partageait guère l'enthousiasme général. Il n'avait pas rejeté tout intérêt pour le Quidditch, bien sûr : c'était juste qu'il savait que le sport n'aurait plus jamais le même attrait. Il aurait très probablement pu participer aux sélections et faire la démonstration de son propre talent, sauf que jouer sous les couleurs de la maison vert-et-argent ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, tout comme il était convaincu que les balais de l'époque n'avaient pas une quelconque chance de le satisfaire. Aucun, pas même le plus récent et convoité, n'égalait son ancien Eclair de Feu. A côté de ça, il était presque sûr que les Serpentard ne lui auraient jamais confié le poste d'attrapeur s'il s'était révélé bien meilleur que Regulus, et assister à un match depuis les gradins n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait particulièrement.

Assis à la table de Gryffondor comme tous les matins, il apparut que même s'il avait voulu regarder le match, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. Alexa, en effet, avait déjà programmé l'emploi du temps de la Brigade, dont elle s'occupait d'ores et déjà à la suite des agressions survenues dans la semaine.

− … formation est nécessaire, disait-elle en piquant les tranches de lard se trouvant dans l'assiette de Silver. Chouchou est de plus en plus menacé, les méfaits sont de plus en plus nombreux, Leo refuse toujours de me faire un bébé et Bresch m'a dit de former nos nouvelles recrues dans les plus brefs délais. Comme Serdaigle et Serpentard jouent la semaine prochaine, ça ne pose de problème à Ana et Lucretia, et comme Ethan m'a contrariée ce matin, il est puni de match.

− Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Harry.

− Si ! Je voulais te réveiller en petite tenue mais tu étais déjà dans la salle commune quand je suis descendue ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus soucieux de satisfaire mes désirs, tu sais ? Si tu continues comme ça, notre couple est voué à l'échec ! Je vais te quitter, sombrer dans la dépression, puis je vais apprendre que tu t'es remis avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider, ce qui te bouleversera, te rendra dépressif et tu te jetteras d'une falaise en criant : « Adieu, triste monde tragiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! »

Harry lança un regard dubitatif à la splendide française, alors que les filles de Gryffondor étaient secouées d'un fou rire. La Serpentard n'en finissait pas de le décontenancer. Déjà la veille au soir, elle avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il prouve qu'il était parfaitement apte à utiliser le sortilège d'Hermès, non pas pour la prévenir en cas de méfait, mais pour qu'il l'avertisse s'il lui venait l'envie de vouloir assister à un strip-tease. Même s'il s'amusait des délires d'Alexa, il lui fallait quand même quelques heures pour apprécier toutes les fantaisies de son amie.

A son grand soulagement, il n'eut rien à répliquer. Alexa n'était pas du genre à se vexer facilement, mais toutes les piques qui lui venaient en tête n'avaient rien de flatteuses. Et s'il échappa à un risque de froisser la superbe blonde, ce fut seulement grâce à Leonie, qui leva soudainement sa main en levant les yeux vers le plafond magique : Hedwige, une enveloppe attachée à la patte et Vallys sur le dos, venait en effet de faire son apparition et plongeait droit vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle se posa à côté du gobelet d'or de Harry, tendant une aile pour que la darderan puisse descendre et rejoindre le Serpentard afin d'aller piquer un somme autour de son cou – non sans lui dérober un morceau de lard au passage.

Une lettre… Harry eut peine à le croire, car c'était la première qu'il recevait de l'année. Tandis que Leonie s'adonnait avec grand plaisir à caresser Hedwige, qui s'abreuvait de jus de citrouille, le Serpentard entreprit de débarrasser la chouette de son fardeau inattendu. Qui donc pouvait lui écrire ? A part le ministère de la Magie et Gringotts, il n'avait aucun contact pouvant lui adresser la moindre missive… Ouvrant l'enveloppe, il tira un parchemin au bas duquel était apposée la signature de Prius Berkelay :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet lors de notre rencontre, mais ma femme et moi avons pour habitude d'inviter à la maison des personnalités de l'entourage de notre famille pour le réveillon de Noël. M'ayant confirmé que vous viviez seul, c'est donc avec un plaisir sincère que je vous propose de vous joindre à nous – si, bien sûr, vous deviez passer vos vacances de décembre à votre domicile._

_Il est encore tôt pour en parler, mais ça vous laissera tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Et puisque j'aborde ces mondanités, vous êtes vivement attendu pour la Chasse aux Œufs que Godric's Hollow organise à Pâques. Les Benson, qui rejoindront leur fils à San Francisco pour Noël, ne pourront pas vous rencontrer en décembre mais seraient ravis de le faire en avril._

_Restant dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Prius Berkelay_

_P.S. : Bien que vous ne l'ayez jamais connu, il est de coutume que les voisins se transmettent les nouvelles : avec une vive émotion, je vous annonce donc le décès de Mr Septimus Coalman, qui s'est éteint mercredi à l'âge de 79 ans._

Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas exagéré : Mr Berkelay ne manquait vraiment pas de savoir-vivre, songea-t-il. C'était un peu surprenant quand même, cela dit, mais également agréable de savoir que les seuls voisins qu'il avait rencontrés prenaient la peine de se soucier de lui. Il ne s'était pas encore posé la moindre question sur les vacances de Noël, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire, mais l'invitation était plutôt tentante. Ce serait aussi bien l'occasion de nouer des liens avec l'une des familles sorcières habitant Godric's Hollow qu'une opportunité pour se renseigner sur l'état d'esprit du ministère. Devait-il accepter ? Il aimerait vraiment, sauf qu'un problème – et pas des moindres – se posait : Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Maintenant qu'un Mangemort avait enquêté sur lui et découvert qu'il n'existait qu'administrativement, les risques de voir un mage noir débarquer chez lui pour le questionner ou le menacer étaient plus que présents et à prendre en considération. Et s'il était bien une chose que Harry ne supporterait pas, ce serait de mettre les Berkelay en danger. Mr Berkelay s'en était sorti face à l'intimidation d'un serviteur de Voldemort, après tout : il serait navrant qu'il devienne la cible des Mangemorts à cause de son savoir-vivre et l'invitation qu'il lui avait adressée pour le réveillon de Noël.

Harry replia la lettre, pensif. Il aimerait vraiment répondre favorablement à Mr Berkelay, mais trop de choses dépendaient, pour le moment, de l'avenir. Il donnerait sans doute une réponse positive s'il parvenait à étouffer les soupçons des Serpentard sur le lien qu'il avait avec l'Alliance – ou tout au moins, à ne leur donner aucune raison de croire qu'il était réellement l'allié de Lorca –, mais pour l'heure, il ne valait mieux rien décider. Il écrirait juste un mot pour remercier Mr Berkelay et promettre d'y réfléchir très sérieusement.

L'attention générale se porta très bientôt sur les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Applaudis, encouragés, par leurs camarades respectifs, les quatorze joueurs prirent la direction des portes de la Grande Salle dans des états d'esprit divers, puis ils disparurent dans le hall d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent les élèves qui commencèrent à sortir, surtout celles et ceux qui voulaient s'assurer d'avoir les meilleures places dans les gradins. Leonie étant particulièrement petite, les filles de Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas, Alexa et Harry les imitant tandis que Silver restait attablé derrière sa _Gazette du sorcier_.

− Il ne vient pas avec nous ? s'étonna quelque peu Mary.

− Bresch et lui ont déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondit Alexa. Ils doivent passer par le ministère afin de faire un rapport sur son comportement pendant le mois de septembre auprès du département de la coopération magique internationale, puis se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter divers ingrédients pour les Outils de la Mort.

Harry sentit Leonie être piquée par la curiosité, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question : franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor adressèrent des signes de la main aux Serpentard et prirent la direction du parc alors que, de leur côté, Alexa et Harry se dirigeaient vers l'escalier menant aux sous-sols. Ana, qui les devançait, s'arrêta pour leur permettre de la rattraper puis emboîta son pas sur le leur.

− Il faut qu'on surveille Darkwood, annonça-t-elle une fois dans les marches.

Darkwood… Harry plissa légèrement les yeux dans un effort de concentration, mais la réponse lui vint presque aussitôt. A cause de la lettre de Mr Berkelay sans doute, il se remémora facilement que le nom avait cité quand Berenis et ses parents lui avaient rendu visite pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

− Il prépare quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

− Oh non, ce n'est pas son genre, assura Ana d'un ton dégagé. C'est juste un imbécile qui a tendance à l'ouvrir, sauf que ce matin, c'est devant Mulciber et compagnie qu'il l'a ramené quand il a fait remarquer que ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler des Mangemorts. Le problème, c'est que c'est l'un des mecs qui ne se sentent plus pisser dès qu'il y a Lucretia dans les parages…

− Je m'en occuperai, déclara Harry.

− Mauvaise idée. Tu dors dans le même dortoir que Mulciber et les autres. Si jamais tu t'opposes ouvertement à eux, et peu importe que tu leur mettes des bâtons dans les roues ou que tu te fasses laminer, tu ne pourras jamais plus dormir sur tes deux oreilles, rappela la splendide Serdaigle alors qu'ils longeaient un couloir en direction de leur cachot de formation.

− Avec la Formation de la Mort, Chouchou ne risquera plus rien ! affirma Alexa. Et puis, s'il s'avérait qu'il était agressé et envoyé à l'infirmerie, Lucretia, toi et moi pourrons nous déguiser en infirmières pour l'exciter, alors on sera excitées, et nous ferons un plan à quatre, ce qui rendra Leo jaloux et le persuadera de me faire un bébé !

− Je n'ai aucune envie de me déguiser en infirmière ou de faire un plan à quatre…

− _Humpf !_ s'exclama Alexa, boudeuse.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au cachot que le professeur Slughorn leur avait désigné pour s'entraîner. Déjà assise dans son fauteuil vert, Mogg se désintéressa de sa _Gazette du sorcier_ en remarquant l'arrivée du reste de la Brigade. Elle adressa un bref regard à l'attention d'Ana et d'Alexa, ignorant royalement Harry, avant de tirer sa baguette pour asséner un coup sur le journal pour le faire disparaître.

Laissant ses camarades s'installer sans échanger le moindre regard, la moindre parole avec Mogg, la française alla chercher le tableau sur roulettes que Silver avait volé au professeur Sinistra – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une claque derrière la tête de la part du professeur Bresch, en plus d'une retenue par jour pendant un mois – et le traîna jusqu'au cercle des fauteuils. Sa baguette une fois tirée, elle l'agita légèrement et le titre de la séance s'inscrivit instantanément : _Formation de la Mort_.

− Au sein de la Brigade, dit-elle d'un air solennel, nous avons trois règles absolues. La première est essentielle pour mener à bien une enquête et ordonne de prendre en considération toutes les éventualités. Ne pas prendre en compte tous les scénarii possibles est une erreur qui profiterait aux coupables. Si j'embrasse Lucretia devant toute l'école, ça ne veut pas signifier que nous sortons ensemble : j'ai très bien pu avoir un gage, ça peut être une stratégie pour que ses soupirants perdent espoir de la séduire un jour, c'est peut-être aussi une envie soudaine ou même un piège pour rendre quelqu'un de jaloux. Ne jugez jamais sur les apparences, ne négligez aucune théorie, ne considérez pas que votre opinion est une vérité universelle tant que vous ne le prouvez pas. Ce dernier point nous amène justement à la seconde règle : la communication. Elle est capitale. Même si vous n'avez aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable d'un méfait, prenez le temps de demander conseil à un autre Brigadier. Si Ana est attaquée parce qu'elle a adressé un sourire à Ethan et que Lucretia se retrouve avec l'affaire, il ne faut pas qu'elle se gêne pour me demander mon avis. Quant à la troisième règle, vous la connaissez déjà : nous sommes la Brigade, les cinq doigts de la même main, et non cinq camarades partageant un même but.

Elle fit un geste de sa baguette vers le tableau et les trois règles de la Brigade s'affichèrent sous le titre.

− Passons aux méthodes d'investigations, maintenant. Il en existe deux types : l'une est uniquement basée sur l'intellect, et l'autre requiert les Outils de la Mort. Dans le premier cas, de simples réflexions, questions, comparaisons et conclusions nous permettent d'identifier le coupable. Pour l'affaire Jack Moore, il m'a suffi de demander à ses camarades de classe s'il y avait un autre suspect que ceux suggérés par Sosie-Ethan, Lily et Lucretia, ce qui m'a amené sur la piste de Dillinger, amoureux de l'ex-petite amie de Moore et furieux de ne pas avoir été son premier chéri… C'est puéril, sordide, minable et ridicule, mais il a bel et bien attaqué Moore pour cette raison. Dans le second cas, surtout quand une agression nous est communiquée plus ou moins tardivement, il peut être nécessaire d'avoir recours aux Outils de la Mort. Ce sont des potions gazeuses révélant ce que les yeux ne voient pas.

− C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

− Un sortilège est généralement visible sur le moment où il est lancé, mais même une fois disparu, il laisse une trace de son passage. Certains sorciers peuvent sentir la magie quand elle est appliquée sur un objet, une porte, un mur, etc., sauf que nous savons que chaque sort laisse une empreinte temporaire dans l'air lui-même. Grâce à la potion Anti-ninja, nous pourrons faire apparaître les résidus des sortilèges jetés dans les environs du lieu de l'agression.

− Je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua Ana. On saura quel sort a été jeté sur la victime dès le début, non ? A quoi bon faire toute cette manœuvre ?

− Parce que la magie d'une personne est comme une pièce d'identité. Si tu lances un sort, il n'aura pas la même intensité et le même rayonnement que le mien. Depuis qu'il a fini d'inspecter le château, Leo et les professeurs travaillent ensemble pour dresser une liste des empreintes de chaque élève. Quand il disparaît après un cours, c'est pour examiner une classe, relever les données magiques présentes et récupérer la disposition des étudiants auprès du prof'.

Harry eut la vision fugitive de Dumbledore, une main agrippée à quelque chose d'invisible sur la rive du lac aux Inferi, lui disant que la magie laissait toujours des traces et parfois même, très significatives. _« J'ai été le professeur de Tom Jedusor. Je connais son style. »_, lui avait-il expliqué. De toute évidence, c'était exactement ce dont Alexa parlait.

− A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses, poursuivit la française. Je ne vous l'ai pas signalé auparavant, mais la Brigade a des méthodes très strictes. Quand nous recevons une enquête, il est impératif d'en faire une copie à l'intention des autres : s'il vous tente de la prendre, indiquez-le et précisez si oui ou non vous avez besoin d'aide. Dans les premiers temps, je serai votre soutien, puis quand j'estimerai que vous pouvez vous débrouiller, il n'appartiendra qu'à vous de solliciter du renfort. Ensuite, une fois que vous avez pris l'affaire en main, vous interrogez d'abord les personnes proches de la victime, puis vous étendez vos recherches auprès des autres classes, voire même des autres années. Mes compatriotes, notamment, seront très utiles – en particulier Alicia, qui nous tiendra au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poufsouffle, mais aussi Joanna qui a toujours été l'une de nos plus grandes alliées. Communiquez votre progression dans l'enquête, juste au cas où l'un de nous aurait entendu un bruit de couloir ou obtenu une information. Pour finir, une fois le coupable identifié, nous le confondons de deux manières : soit le plus calmement du monde pour le traîner jusqu'à son directeur de maison, soit de façon musclée.

− Les profs sont d'accord, au moins ? dit Ana.

− Bien sûr, mais à condition d'y aller doucement. Nous avons les mêmes droits que Sosie-Chouchou et Lily, sauf que nous ne pouvons pas retirer de points. Si un coupable se montre un peu trop récalcitrant, nous avons parfaitement le droit d'utiliser la magie pour le neutraliser. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois votre enquête bouclée, prévenez les autres. C'est clair ?

Les trois nouvelles recrues hochèrent la tête.

− Parfait. Maintenant, les sortilèges comptant parmi les Outils de la Mort. Vous le savez peut-être déjà, ils ont tous le nom d'un dieu de la mythologie grecque, peuvent parfois être indispensables dans une enquête et sont d'une simplicité si enfantine que même un élève de première année ne mettrait pas plus de cinq minutes à les lancer correctement. Toutefois, leur pouvoir véritable est un secret de la Brigade, car si certains sont aussi faciles à maîtriser qu'on le pense, ils peuvent avoir une fonction plus complexe qu'on l'a fait croire à Beauxbâtons. Hermès en est l'exemple le plus concret : il nous permet de communiquer, certes, mais pas seulement si nous sommes côte à côte. Si je fais un strip-tease à Ethan dans son dortoir, que Lucretia et Tara se bécotent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et qu'Ana désire organiser une orgie, elle n'aura qu'à lancer Hermès une fois pour que son message atteigne les intéressés au même moment. Hermès, pour faire simple, peut non seulement se diviser afin d'atteindre tous les destinataires d'un message, mais également accélérer sa vitesse de déplacement si un destinataire s'avère plus loin que les autres.

Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette en direction du tableau, et le sortilège d'Hermès y apparut.

− Le sortilège de Nyx est un atout considérable lorsqu'il fait nuit, car il vous permet de voir dans le noir comme s'il faisait jour. C'est la spécialité de René : quand il doit attraper un coupable un peu trop virulent, il éteint les torches des couloirs aux alentours et le neutralise dans l'obscurité. Ca évite non seulement que le Brigadier et le suspect se blessent mutuellement lors d'un duel mais précipite également la clôture d'une enquête. Ensuite, nous avons Dionysos : si vous réussissez à atteindre un élève avec, celui-ci verra ses réflexes et ses sens diminuer comme s'il était bourré. Le désavantage de l'usage de ce sort est la désorientation de votre proie, car ses mouvements pourraient se révéler imprévisibles. C'est donc à votre compétence à viser et anticiper qu'il vous faudra vous en remettre. Après vient Hélios, c'est un sortilège qui permet d'aveugler votre adversaire à peu près une demi-heure, sans que vous n'ayez besoin de l'atteindre. Pensez juste fermer les yeux à la dernière seconde, ou le méchant comprendra ce que vous préparez.

− Et elle est quand, la dernière seconde ? interrogea Harry.

− Avant que le sortilège n'atteigne la moitié du chemin vous séparant du coupable, répondit Alexa. Hélios n'est pas un sort comme les autres car il explose, mais je vous entraînerai à le maîtriser. C'est un sortilège facile à lancer, la difficulté demeure néanmoins dans le timing.

Elle fit un nouveau geste vers le tableau et le sortilège d'Hélios s'inscrivit sous les trois déjà cités.

− Pour en finir avec les Outils de la Mort, il y a Eole. Bresch n'aime pas trop que nous l'utilisions, car il peut être violent et provoquer des accidents. Vous l'avez peut-être compris, il produit une certaine quantité de vent. C'est aussi un sortilège assez difficile à maîtriser, car sa puissance dépend de plusieurs facteurs : la concentration, l'émotion et la volonté. Si un adversaire vous pose de sérieux problèmes, voire même prend le dessus lors du duel, il se pourrait que votre sort devienne si brutal qu'il enverra votre challenger à l'autre bout d'une pièce, d'un couloir ou à travers une fenêtre. Là encore, il faudra que je vous aide à le contrôler pour éviter tout drame.

Elle fit un nouveau geste de sa baguette vers le tableau pour qu'Eole clôture la liste des sortilèges, mais Harry fut surpris à l'apparition d'un autre titre qui s'afficha juste au-dessous : _Les Armes de la Mort_.

− Les Sortilèges Impardonnables de la Brigade, en quelque sorte. Même si nous ne les utilisons jamais, vous vous devez de les connaître, mais attention : ils sont un secret absolu. En révéler l'existence à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à la Brigade ferait automatiquement de vous la priorité de Leo. A moins que vous ne soyez en danger de mort, face à un élève qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à vaincre ou que Bresch vous donne l'autorisation d'y avoir recours, il est formellement interdit de les jeter.

− Ils sont si dangereux que ça ? s'étonna Ana.

− C'est précisément là le problème : ils le sont en fonction des personnes qui y sont soumises. Ils sont notamment l'une des plus incroyables découvertes magiques, bien que personne ne le sache, car ils ont la particularité de tirer leur pouvoir dans la lumière qu'ils émettent. Vous n'avez même pas besoin que votre sortilège atteigne sa cible, il suffit que celle-ci en aperçoive la couleur pour qu'elle en soit victime. Bresch affirme qu'il s'agit d'une forme de magie révolutionnaire, jamais vue, et que si nous la rendions publique, Leo inscrirait son nom dans l'Histoire. Mais comme ils peuvent avoir des répercussions tragiques, terribles et irréversibles, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en parler ou ils seraient qualifiés de magie noire.

− A ce point ?

− Comme dit Leo : _Tout n'est que concept_. L'Imperium, par exemple, est utilisé par les Mangemorts à de mauvaises fins et le rendent répréhensible, mais une fois, Pierre l'a lancé à un élève en difficulté et celui-ci s'est débarrassé des deux étudiants qui cherchaient à lui nuire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une majorité de sorciers et de sorcières pense telle chose qu'elle a raison. Il ne faut surtout pas l'oublier pendant vos investigations : les personnes que vous interrogerez couvriront leur pote malveillant s'ils estiment qu'il a eu raison de s'attaquer à quelqu'un.

Les paroles d'Alexa résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry, alors que la petite voix retentissait de nouveau d'un ton malicieux : _Voilà une belle leçon pour reconstituer le puzzle_. Qu'insinuait-elle ? Que Harry, Ron, Hermione et l'Ordre du Phénix seraient dans le faux à propos de Rogue ? Et qui était-elle, d'ailleurs ? A mesure qu'il l'entendait, il avait la curieuse impression de ne pas la connaître, de ne pas en être le propriétaire, comme si quelqu'un s'était installé dans sa tête pour le narguer, le conseiller et le critiquer. Il était à peu près sûr que le fragment d'âme de Voldemort n'y était pour rien… Une conséquence de la Pierre de Lathar ? Ou bien s'agissait-il seulement de son intuition ?

− Chouchou, tu n'es pas attentif !

La remarque de la splendide française ramena Harry à la réalité.

− Désolé, je…

− Pour la peine, tu auras une punition, décréta Alexa qui semblait déjà se délecter de ce qu'elle lui infligerait. Comme je le disais, donc, les Armes de la Mort sont au nombre de quatre. Nous avons Morphée, le faiseur de rêves. Bien que dangereux, il peut surtout être très drôle. Pendant notre cinquième année, Louise l'a lancé sur l'une des grosses brutes de Beauxbâtons, qui rêvait à ce moment-là qu'il savait voler. Du coup, cet abruti s'est précipité vers la première fenêtre dans l'intention de faire le grand saut et prouver son fantasme.

− Il ne l'a pas fait, quand même ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

− Louise l'a stupéfixé avant, malheureusement. Bref, après Morphée, il y a Ephialtès, son alter ego : quiconque en aperçoit la lumière est plongé dans une illusion où ses cauchemars deviennent réalité. Bresch nous a formellement interdit de l'utiliser en raison du trauma psychologique qu'il pourrait provoquer. Ensuite, nous avons Aphrodite. Il est assez particulier, car il y a une condition pour qu'il fonctionne correctement, à savoir ne pas se faire remarquer par votre cible. Bien sûr, il marchera tout de même si vous êtes vu, mais plus votre proie aura de la force de caractère, plus elle pourra repousser le sortilège. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aphrodite est un sort qui peut offrir des scènes très cocasses, mais que Bresch n'aime pas non plus à cause de l'aspect humiliant qu'il pourrait avoir.

− Et il consiste en quoi, exactement ? dit Ana. Il ne fait pas tomber amoureux, quand même ?

− C'est un sortilège difficile à décrire, en fait. Pour répondre à ta question : non, il ne rend pas amoureux. Comme les deux sortilèges que je vous ai déjà présentés, Aphrodite crée une illusion. Elle sera romantique ou érotique, voire les deux, selon la personne qui y est soumise. Dans tous les cas, la personne qui y sera soumise croira que vous êtes la personne qu'elle aime de tout son cœur. Je ne parle pas de parent, de frère ou de sœur, mais d'un ami, d'une fiancée, d'un camarade ou d'une simple et vague connaissance. Si Ana tombe amoureuse de Lucretia et qu'Ethan en est jaloux, il lui suffirait de lancer Aphrodite à Ana pour qu'elle pense qu'il est Lucretia, puis les choses suivraient leur cours. Quand Ophélie, une bonne amie, et moi avons volé ses derniers chocolats à Leo, il nous a jeté ce sortilège pour nous punir, si bien que je me suis réveillée le lendemain toute nue dans le lit d'Ophélie, qui croyait avoir fait _ça_, _ça_ et _ça_ avec le mec qui lui plaisait alors que c'était avec moi.

− Je vois… dit lentement la splendide Serdaigle. En d'autres termes, n'importe qui peut se faire passer pour n'importe qui, c'est bien ça ?

− Oui, mais il y a une condition : il faut impérativement quelqu'un pour endosser le rôle de l'être aimé. Si Chouchou lance Aphrodite et ne se présente pas face à toi, ça ne servira à rien, mais s'il se manifeste, alors tu croiras avoir affaire à Lucretia... Le but de ce sortilège, toutefois, n'est pas d'abuser de quelqu'un, de se rincer l'œil ou d'avoir un orgasme : il consiste à faire baisser sa garde à la cible. Un coupable se retrouvant devant la personne qu'il chérit sera, dans la plupart des cas, indisposé à engager la moindre hostilité.

− Et tu dis qu'avant même ses dix-sept ans, Silver a inventé tous ces sorts ?

− Eh oui, sourit Alexa d'un air rieur. Leo est un génie sadique et impitoyable. Pour lui, les douleurs physiques ne sont rien, il préfère briser l'esprit de ses ennemis. Et c'est sur ces critères qu'il a créés les Armes de la Mort. Bresch ne plaisante pas : il ne faut _JAMAIS_ défier, contrarier ou décevoir Leo. La seule fois où je l'ai vraiment énervé, il m'a forcé à avaler trois assiettes de choux de Bruxelles, t'imagines ?!

Ana éclata de rire, alors que Mogg était prise d'un fou rire silencieux.

− Hé ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'indigna Alexa. Chouchou, elles se moquent de moi !

− Punis-les, suggéra Harry sans réfléchir.

L'envie de rire de la richissime Serpentard et de la magnifique Serdaigle fut aussitôt neutralisée, mais Harry sentit comme une légère appréhension s'éveiller en lui. Il avait momentanément oublié la menace représentée par Mogg quand elle s'alliait à Gardner, tout comme il redoutait quelque peu d'avoir froissé Ana, pourtant l'une de ses meilleures alliées à Poudlard. Assez inquiet, il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard des deux jeunes femmes tandis qu'Alexa se fendait d'un large sourire :

− Bonne idée, s'enquit-elle. Je reconnais bien là mon Chouchou Stratège aux Yeux Rouges de la Mort ! Mais comme tu as fait preuve de malveillance envers deux de tes camarades, tu reçois une deuxième punition !

Ana afficha son sourire le plus goguenard, alors Mogg fournissait des efforts considérables pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'en faire de même.

− Mais comme Bras de la Mort se moque de toi, elle aura quand même une punition, tout comme Lucretia, qui a beau faire son possible pour se retenir de l'imiter, trancha Alexa d'un ton joyeux. Nous verrons ça plus tard, cependant, car il nous reste un dernier sortilège à voir. Il s'agit de la création la plus terrifiante que Leo ait jamais inventée, et elle se nomme Hadès. Rien à voir avec les autres Armes de la Mort : ce maléfice doit obligatoirement atteindre sa cible pour faire effet, mais tout comme Bresch, je vous interdis vivement d'y avoir recours si vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort ! Hadès est le seul sort qui pourrait véritablement relever de la magie noire, car il analyse la constitution, les gènes, le sang, de votre proie et lui fait entendre tous les reproches que son ascendance aurait à lui reprocher.

Harry plissa le front.

− Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, objecta-t-il. A part les sang-pur racistes cherchant à préserver les valeurs de leurs ancêtres, il n'aura pas forcément d'effet sur les autres sorciers et sorcières, si ?

− Détrompe-toi, Deuxième amoureux potentiel de la Mort. Si tu entendais soudainement tes parents critiquer la façon dont tu gères ta vie, tes fréquentations, tes choix scolaires ou professionnels, comment réagirais-tu ? A moins d'être insensible à la famille ou à son ascendance, le sortilège de Hadès atteindra celui ou celle qui le reçoit.

Victoire écrasante, reconnut Harry. Les arguments d'Alexa ne laissaient place à aucune réplique, aucune objection. Fière et satisfaite, la belle française inscrivit le sortilège de Hadès à la suite des trois autres.

− Demain, annonça-t-elle, je vous apprendrai les Outils et les Arme de la Mort. Pour l'instant, sanctionnons vos zèles. Ana, tu devras inviter Chouchou à un dîner aux chandelles au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Lucretia, tu devrais me faire trente-six gros bisous par jour. Quant à toi, Ethan, je veux d'une part que tu m'invites à dîner en exigeant que je sois en petite tenue et, d'autre part, que tu choisisses la couleur de mes sous-vêtements pour toute la semaine prochaine. Et bien entendu, tu seras obligé de vérifier que j'aie obéi !

A quel point cette – magnifique – jeune femme était-elle portée sur l'exhibitionnisme ? se demanda Harry, incrédule. Bien sûr, il reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre des « punitions » exigées par Alexa, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer une personne pareille. Pourquoi la française tenait-elle tant à se montrer à lui ? Il n'ignorait pas qu'Alexa avait eu une enfance difficile : elle avait été très vague sur le sujet quand ils en avaient discuté, mais il avait eu l'impression – assez troublante, d'ailleurs – de s'entendre parler, comme si tous deux partageaient une même expérience douloureuse.

Impatiente de recevoir son « gros bisou », Alexa entraîna Lucretia à l'extérieur du cachot après avoir effacé le tableau. Ana les regarda sortir d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désabusé, sans doute à cause de la capacité de la française à passer d'un sujet sérieux à un délire.

− Que dis-tu de demain soir ? lança-t-elle alors à Harry.

− Hein ?

− Pour le dîner aux chandelles.

− Ah ! Heu… Non, pas de problème.

− Super ! Lily, Mary et Ninie me parlent tellement de toi que j'avais hâte de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec toi, en plus. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements, par contre.

Harry sourit.

− L'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, promit-il.

_**Osu !**_

_**Ca fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas remercié de vos reviews, alors je profite de ce court chapitre pour le faire. J'en bave pour imaginer un scénario original ^^', mais les prochains chapitres devraient – et j'utilise bien le conditionnel – se révéler « plus animé ». Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos commentaires, remarques et critiques x)**_

_**Je ne le dis jamais, mais j'essaie d'en tenir compte petit à petit (C'est plus difficile que prévu, d'ailleurs ._.) **_


	25. Le Dieu de la Mort

Le cri de rage résonna dans l'esprit de Harry, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûlant légèrement. C'était la première fois que la connexion entre lui et Voldemort se manifestait depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque, mais il s'y était attendu : après avoir appris qu'il était un Horcruxe, en fait, il s'était étonné de ne pas avoir encore ressenti les émotions de son vieil ennemi à tête de serpent. Toutefois, il y avait autre chose dans cette rage. De la frustration, de l'impatience, de l'incompréhension et de l'avidité. Voldemort était confronté à quelque chose qui le blessait dans son orgueil, qui lui résistait inlassablement, mais qui le fascinait aussi. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir dans son esprit pour en soupçonner la cause : l'enchantement de Midori. Les Serpentard continuaient à le surveiller à distance, il était donc indubitable que le sortilège d'Abolition du demi-démon n'avait pas encore été brisé. Or, si le Mangemort revenu d'Australie détenait encore des informations qui prouveraient que l'affaire « Ethan Potter » était plus que louche, Harry était à peu près sûr que ses camarades de classe chercheraient à lui faire cracher le morceau, ne serait-ce que pour s'illustrer aux yeux de Voldemort ou assouvir leur propre curiosité.

Près d'une semaine après la victoire de Gryffondor, difficilement acquise, sur Poufsouffle, Harry longea le couloir du rez-de-chaussée en massant sa cicatrice. A la sortie du cours de botanique, Alexa avait subitement annoncé une réunion, n'offrant même pas à ses camarades le temps d'aller reposer leurs sacs de cours. Que préparait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais tant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose concernant la Brigade, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Ayant un peu traîné pour ne pas montrer la douleur que sa cicatrice lui infligeait, il arriva bon dernier, mais Alexa semblait avoir trouvé une occupation en l'attendant : gratifier Mogg d'une coiffure compliquée et élégante. Ana, assise sur son bureau, lui lança un regard amusé. Leur dîner aux chandelles en haut de la tour d'astronomie les avait rapprochés, la Serdaigle s'étant révélée presque aussi joyeuse que la splendide française et un peu dans la même situation que Ron. Elle n'avait certes qu'une sœur et un frère, mais ils avaient apparemment été d'excellents élèves, réussissaient partout où ils passaient, si bien qu'il était devenu primordial pour Ana de faire aussi bien qu'eux. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore de grands amis, mais elle n'hésitait plus à rire et à discuter avec lui en public.

− Et voilà ! annonça Alexa en tendant un miroir devant le visage de Mogg. Avec une coiffure comme ça, tu es si belle qu'il serait étonnant que même des filles ne tombent pas amoureuses de toi !

Mogg afficha une expression désabusée et posa le miroir sur son bureau, mais elle ne toucha pas à sa coiffure. Alexa, ravie de son travail, rejoignit son fauteuil alors que Harry s'asseyait sur le sien.

− Bien, dit-elle. Firagan ayant pris un mois de congés pour aller draguer, nous ne pourrons plus anticiper les cibles les plus menacées d'un méfait. Dumbledore m'a également fait part d'une baisse des agressions. Cela s'explique par deux choses : la première, c'est que le travail que nous avons effectué jusque-là a fait son effet, et la seconde, c'est que les élèves ont compris qu'il leur faudrait mieux préparer leurs attaques. Il faut aussi s'attendre à ce que des méchants jusque-là discrets interviennent personnellement.

− Tu oublies quelque chose : le premier tour du tournoi de duel commence la semaine prochaine, personne n'ira prendre le risque de se faire éliminer en commettant un simple méfait, fit remarquer Ana.

− C'est vrai, ils ne feront peut-être rien avant que le premier tour ne soit passé, mais _tous_ les élèves ne sont pas inscrits à ce tournoi. Nous savons aussi que certains étudiants ont une grosse influence au sein du réseau des maniganceurs de méfaits : ils pourraient très bien utiliser ces non-participants pour parvenir à leurs fins. A propos du tournoi, d'ailleurs, je vous encourage à vous entraîner : c'est un moment décisif pour montrer votre potentiel. En battant Rogue, Ana rappellera à tout le monde que la vaincre en duel n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Ethan et Lucretia, offrez un duel qui fera réfléchir les malveillants de faible détermination. A mon avis, ça nous prendra du temps pour soumettre notre autorité, mais c'est impératif que nous nous imposions comme une force inaccessible, supérieure et infaillible.

− Des types comme Mulciber ne nous reconnaîtront jamais, dit Harry.

− Je n'ai jamais parlé de reconnaissance, j'ai dit que nous devions nous imposer. Beauchesne ne nous reconnaît pas, mais il n'a pas pour autant chercher les problèmes avec nous quand on était à Beauxbâtons et ici. Par contre, je dois admettre que cet abruti de Mulciber est un sujet particulier. Bresch et Dumbledore ont bien conscience, comme tout le monde, qu'il finira bien par échapper au contrôle de ses amis, mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts à confier son cas à Leo.

− Mais ils pourraient le faire ? s'étonna quelque peu Ana.

− Tout dépend de ses mauvaises actions. Ses antécédents sont plus graves que ceux des autres garçons de Serpentard. Cette tentative d'agression sur Mary ne laisse planer aucun doute sur l'incapacité de Mulciber de contrôler ses propres émotions, de garder son sang-froid et de réfléchir à ses actes. Face à quelqu'un qu'il sous-estime et qui lui résiste, il est capable de céder à la tentation d'utiliser la magie noire. C'est une chose importante à garder en tête : quand un sorcier emploie la magie noire, il ne doute pas une seule seconde d'avoir un avantage certain sur son adversaire. D'ailleurs, Leo a prévu de faire une demande à Dumbledore pour qu'on puisse accéder à la Réserve sans avoir besoin d'une permission.

− Pourquoi ?

− Pour que nous sachions nous défendre. Nous sommes dans un pays en guerre, ni lui ni moi n'avons l'intention de rentrer en France après nos études, Ethan et toi voulez devenir Aurors et, comme vous avez pu le deviner, il y a risque certain que les Mangemorts cherchent à rallier les mystérieuses créatures à leur cause. Williams prévoit bien sûr des cours sur la magie noire et comment la contrer, mais ça ne suffira jamais à s'en protéger complètement. C'est pour ça que les mages noirs font tant de victimes : parce que la magie noire n'est pas assez étudiée pendant la scolarité.

Harry songea qu'elle marquait un point. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de s'intéresser à la magie noire, mais il était peut-être le mieux placé pour savoir que face à elle, les personnes à ne pas en avoir la moindre connaissance en payaient le prix. Pendant sa quatrième année, Cedric Diggory n'avait-il pas été sans défense ? L'année suivante, n'était-ce pas Hermione qui avait subi un maléfice sans pouvoir s'en protéger ? Katie Bell n'avait-elle pas été victime d'un collier ensorcelé ? Ron n'avait-il pas été empoisonné ? A bien y regarder, même lorsqu'ils étaient en septième année, les élèves ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids face à la magie noire, et Harry se demanda par quel miracle Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et lui s'en étaient sortis face à Bellatrix et les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, la fois où ils s'étaient introduits au département des mystères.

− Au fait, où est Silver ? demanda Ana.

− Aucune idée, avoua Alexa d'un ton indifférent, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait un truc à vérifier. Bref, la réunion est finie et je dois prendre un bain pour enlever l'odeur de ces saletés de plantes. Tu veux venir avec moi, Chouchou ?

− Non merci…

− _Humpf !_ C'est toujours la même chose avec les hommes : ils ne comprennent jamais les besoins des femmes et réclament à ce qu'on assouvisse les leurs ! Tu es un méchant Chouchou, Chouchou ! Ana, Lucretia, vous venez ?

− Je vais plutôt aller faire mon devoir de botanique, répondit la Serdaigle.

− _Humpf !_

Non sans une certaine surprise, Harry vit Mogg hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

− Aha ! s'exclama Alexa, triomphante. Voyez ce qu'est la solidarité entre Brigadiers ! Chouchou, tu n'as pas le droit de te toucher en fantasmant sur mon bain avec Lucretia ou je t'oblige à me tripoter les seins tous les jours !

− Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui suis menacé ?

− Parce que si Ana fantasme sur nous, elle nous rejoindra. Toi, tu ne pourras pas à cause de l'enchantement interdisant aux garçons d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles. Tu aurais dit oui, on aurait été dans la salle de bains des préfets. Maintenant, pleure, homme ! Tu aurais accepté, ce ne sont pas tes doigts que tu te mordrais, mais mes fesses !

Harry lança un regard désabusé à la française, alors que Mogg et Ana riaient en silence. Réprimant un soupir las, il se leva, réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et suivit la Serdaigle sous le regard exagérément méchant d'Alexa.

− Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais totalement, dit-il quand ils se furent assez éloignés.

− A ta place, je cèderais, ça la calmerait peut-être, dit Ana. D'ailleurs, je voulais te le demander pendant le dîner : pourquoi tu refuses tout le temps ?

− Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-il. C'est… Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, que sa réputation devienne mauvaise, qu'elle ait des regrets dans les années à venir, que ça me fasse passer pour un profiteur… Ce genre de trucs, quoi. Et puis, même si je reconnais qu'elle est très attirante et que je l'apprécie beaucoup, ça me gênerait de… de répondre à ses caprices sans être son petit ami ou simplement l'aimer, tu vois ?

Ana acquiesça alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du couloir et traversaient le hall d'entrée.

− C'est sûr que si tu cédais et que ça s'apprenait, qui sait ce que les mentalités moyenâgeuses en diraient, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Alexa : tout être vivant a des besoins et demande à les assouvir. Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec ça, c'est dans ton droit, bien sûr… Tu montes ?

− Oui, j'irai poser mon sac plus tard, rien ne presse, dit Harry en la suivant dans l'escalier de marbre. Au fait, est-ce qu'elle a une préférence pour les filles, Mogg ? Ash m'avait parlé de certaines ambitions assez érotiques vous concernant, Lily et toi, et comme elle a accepté de prendre un bain avec Alexa…

Ana partit à rire alors qu'ils grimpaient le Grand Escalier.

− Non, assura-t-elle. Il est vrai que lors de notre quatrième année, à ce que m'a racontée Nadège, elle a ressenti une franche attirance envers Lily. Elle aimait particulièrement son tempérament, sa façon d'être et plus que tout, elle adorait la regarder se conduire comme une mère ou une grande sœur avec Ninie. Mais ça lui est passé. Ce que Kenny t'a dit, c'est une rumeur que Tara, Berenis et Nadège ont lancée pour essayer de réduire le nombre de soupirants de Lucretia.

Harry hocha la tête, mais nota subitement un détail.

− Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms ? Tu t'entends bien avec elles ? A part Sainton, je sais que son frère et le tien sont amis ou se connaissent très bien, mais pour les autres…

− Oh, Berenis a toujours été très gentille, raison pour laquelle elle est si mal vue par Mulciber. Tara, en général, elle ne fait que me taquiner en disant qu'elle aimerait bien me prêter un peu de sa taille si je lui prête un peu de ma poitrine. Et Lucretia, je ne la connais vraiment que depuis que nous avons intégré la Brigade : nos problèmes de soupirants sont un sujet que nous avons en commun, ça nous a facilité les choses pour s'entendre. Mais pour en revenir au bain d'Alexa et de Lucretia, ce n'est rien. Les vraies amies n'ont aucun complexe à se laver ensemble. Ninie, par exemple, n'est jamais seule dans son bain. Mary, Lily, Aurelia et moi nous relayons pour l'accompagner.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita quelques secondes alors qu'ils dépassaient le troisième palier, puis se lança :

− Que lui est-il arrivé ? A Leonie ?

Ana parut s'assombrir l'espace d'une brève seconde.

− Je ne peux rien dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, en tout cas, mais ne pose pas trop la question : c'est un sujet sensible, même auprès des professeurs. Et même si tu le découvres, je te déconseille vivement d'en parler.

− D'accord, répondit Harry, très intrigué.

Son intuition était donc juste : l'attitude enfantine de Leonie n'avait rien de naturel, il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose pour qu'elle devienne ainsi. Un traumatisme, sans aucun doute, ce qui signifiait que s'il voulait découvrir le secret de la petite brune, il lui faudrait fouiller les anciennes éditions de _La Gazette du sorcier_. A moins que Lorca ne connaisse déjà la vérité à ce sujet ?

− Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça Ana. Toi aussi ?

− Heu… non, je continue.

− Ok, à plus.

− A plus tard.

Poursuivant son ascension, il atteignit le septième étage et se concentra sur sa magie intérieure pour la faire voyager jusque dans ses oreilles, étendant son ouïe tout en ressentant cet insupportable fourmillement qui s'intensifiait au fil des couloirs que Harry parcourait. Apparemment, la bande de Rogue ne surveillait pas la réunion de la Brigade et n'avait donc pas pu le suivre à travers sa montée du Grand Escalier. Relâchant sa magie, la démangeaison douloureuse se dissipant, il profita d'être à deux couloirs de celui de Barnabas pour tirer sa baguette magique.

− _Hermès !_

Une lueur argentée, semblable à un Patronus raté, jaillit aussitôt de sa baguette et fila à toute vitesse, traversant le sol aussi facilement qu'un fantôme. Ce sortilège était décidément bien utile, songea-t-il. Au moins, il avait l'assurance que seule Lorca le verrait et l'entendrait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, Lorca apparaissait tout juste dans l'habituel panache de fumée noire, mais dans une tenue totalement différente de celle à laquelle les élèves étaient habituées : elle était portait une longue robe de tissu fin et noir, fendue au niveau de la jambe gauche et exposant un décolleté qui laissait clairement deviner que la Nehoryn ne manquait pas de poitrine.

− Vous… vous allez à une soirée ? demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu.

− Plus à une célébration. Avarlan est une fête de mon peuple durant laquelle nous rendons hommage aux forêts qui abritent nos villages… ou les abritaient, plus exactement. Bref, votre message tombe plutôt bien, car Midori a peut-être une idée pour que vous puissiez utiliser votre magie démoniaque. Si vous me permettez, je vais me changer et je vous rejoins dans la Salle.

− D'accord.

Et elle disparut dans une nouvelle explosion obscure. Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir l'idée de Midori, se hâta de faire apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande pour retrouver la pièce où l'AD se réunissait, dans une autre vie. Posant son sac de cours sur la table basse, il parcourut les bibliothèques du regard. Et si c'était ici, le meilleur endroit pour s'entraîner au vu du premier tour du tournoi de duel ? Il se doutait que Mogg était plus douée qu'elle ne voulait bien le faire croire, et même si Alexa avait humilié Chambers avec facilité, Harry se méfiait du sixième année de Serpentard. Toutefois, il y avait une salle particulière qu'il avait en tête : celle des objets volés, où les immenses étagères débordaient de vieux manuels contenant plus que probablement des sortilèges insolites, certains qui se révéleraient sûrement très dangereux, mais d'autres dont il pourrait se servir.

Lorca ne tarda pas, revêtue d'une robe de sorcière, et entra dans la Salle sur Demande, un flacon rempli d'une potion d'une splendide couleur flamboyante.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− Une potion fabriquée à partir du sang de Midori.

Son sang ?! s'exclama Harry, déconcerté.

− Elle devrait me conférer momentanément la puissance de Midori. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué quand il vous a soumis à son sortilège d'Intimidation : bien que surpris par sa violence, vous avez commencé à vous redresser. En d'autres termes, la magie démoniaque est la seule chose qui puisse obliger la vôtre à se réveiller. Que vous en ayez conscience ou non, vous êtes déjà à un stade relativement avancé dans l'enseignement de Damar : votre magie intérieure a pris le dessus sur la démoniaque et la bloque d'une façon ou d'une autre.

− Et… et comment ça marche ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

− Une Résonnance.

Le sourire taquin de Kirya flotta devant le regard de Harry lorsque l'Umidareens avait évoqué une anecdote croustillante à propos d'une Résonnance confrontant Lorca et Midori.

− Heu… Vous en êtes sûre ?

Lorca lui lança un bref regard désintéressé.

− Vous craignez pour nos vêtements, affirma-t-elle en interprétant parfaitement ses pensées. Ne soyez ni pudique, ni gêné, Ethan : nous sommes ici pour vous aider à devenir un demi-démon, peu m'importe que vous me voyez nue, que vous ayez un élan de désir au niveau du bas-ventre ou qu'il me faille m'offrir à vous si ça vous permet de réveiller vos gènes démoniaques. Face à Anteras, tous les moyens sont bons pour former des alliés. Midori en est l'exemple incarné : il ne séduit pas toutes ces femmes seulement parce qu'elles lui plaisent, mais parce qu'elles peuvent lui fournir des informations. En outre, j'aurai aussi la puissance d'un demi-démon, il est donc possible que la Résonnance n'ait aucune conséquence, alors nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'elle engendrera.

Harry opina, admettant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop vite inquiété, mais il était quand même surpris et anxieux face à la détermination de Lorca. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter et trouvait assez angoissant qu'elle puisse se résigner à coucher avec quelqu'un si cela permettait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'Ennemi. A quel point Anteras était-il puissant ? A quel point était-il redoutable ? Certes, il avait détruit deux mondes, mais à l'heure actuelle, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt discret. Sa grande offensive, celle dont parlait Cataara, était-elle prête à être lancée ?

_Non_, affirma Harry. Tant qu'il utiliserait ses gerfauts, Anteras ne lancerait aucune véritable grande offensive. Tant qu'il se contenterait de diviser ses forces, il ne serait pas vraiment entré en guerre contre l'Alterion. La guerre ne commencerait qu'au moment où le Démon y participerait personnellement, physiquement. Et ce jour-là promettait déjà d'être terrible.

− Pour ce qui est du fragment d'âme, reprit Lorca en ramenant par la même occasion Harry à la réalité, Midori aura besoin de l'examiner. Comme Kirya l'a signalé, le Horcruxe relève d'une forme de magie propre à votre monde, il aura besoin de le voir par lui-même pour se faire une opinion. Ooghar, Cataara et Uvon sont déjà penchés sur diverses solutions, mais il paraît improbable que nous puissions vous l'extraire.

− Dans ce cas… comment je vais faire ? Tant que ce fragment d'âme m'habitera, Voldemort ne sera pas mortel…

− J'ai longuement parlé de Dumbledore à Prerian, Alyphar et Ooghar. Comme vous le leur avez affirmé, ils considèrent cet homme comme un allié qui nous serait très précieux. Prerian suggère qu'une fois que nous lui aurons présenté l'Alliance, vos origines lui soient révélées.

− Vous voulez dire…

− Vous vivez avec un très lourd fardeau, Ethan. Vous êtes fort mentalement, c'est indéniable, mais vous ne l'êtes pas assez pour vous débarrasser de votre passé. Même si vous vous comportez comme un simple ami avec Miss Evans, vous n'avez pas trouvé la force de la considérer comme une camarade, et non comme votre mère. C'est pire avec votre père, notamment parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à créer un lien amical avec lui. Dumbledore a joué un rôle important dans votre ancienne vie, il est le mieux placé pour entendre la vérité sur votre compte.

Harry en avait bien conscience, mais quelque chose le gênait. Un souvenir pas si lointain et pourtant, qui lui paraissait bien ancien : la nécrologie faite par Elphias Doge, dans laquelle il avait découvert que Dumbledore avait eu une sœur morte jeune, une mère tragiquement tuée dans de mystérieuses circonstances et un père incarcéré à Azkaban pour l'agression « sauvage » de trois Moldus. Il n'avait jamais su ça du vivant du Dumbledore de son ancienne vie. De mémoire, en fait, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autres que de parler de Harry, malgré qu'ils eurent tous les deux connu des drames familiaux. Dumbledore méritait-il la vérité sur le Serpentard, au final ?

− Un problème ?

Harry leva les yeux sur Lorca et eut un petit sursaut. La Nehoryn le fixait avec les mêmes yeux que Midori. Elle avait bu la potion pendant qu'il cogitait, hésitait, s'interrogeait.

− Non, dit-il en se remettant de sa surprise, mais je préférerai être le seul à choisir le moment quand il faudra tout expliquer à Dumbledore.

− Je le ferai savoir à Alyphar, promit Lorca. Avez-vous des questions ou nous commençons ?

− J'en ai une, reconnut Harry. Où en est-on avec la bague de Gaunt ?

Lorca réfléchit un court instant, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

− Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à identifier le maléfice, mais il est indéniablement mortel. Nous avons demandé l'aide de John Guard. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était entré en contact avec une ancienne camarade adepte de magie noire qui lui avait toujours manifesté la plus grande sympathie. Nous n'attendons plus qu'un retour de sa part.

La Salle sur Demande et Lorca disparurent des yeux de Harry, qui plongea dans ses souvenirs. Assis face à Dumbledore au moment où ils discutaient des Horcruxes, après avoir récupéré le véritable souvenir du professeur Slughorn sur sa discussion avec Jedusor, il se remémora les propos du directeur au sujet de la bague de Gaunt qui l'avait blessé : _« Pardonne-moi mon manque apparent de modestie mais, sans mes prodigieux pouvoirs et sans l'action opportune du professeur Rogue lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard, très gravement blessé, je ne serais peut-être plus là pour te raconter cette histoire. »_

Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange. Harry les sentait : les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place, mais il lui restait encore des incertitudes. Si ce maléfice dissimulé dans la bague était la cause de la main blessée de Dumbledore et qu'il était mortel, pourquoi Rogue aurait-il aidé Dumbledore à s'en sortir pour finalement le tuer ? S'agissait-il d'une manœuvre ? Voldemort ayant confié le soin de tuer le vieux sage à Drago Malefoy, Rogue s'était-il senti obligé de sauver le directeur ? Ca ne collait pas, pensa Harry. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore à la place de Malefoy, il se souciait vraiment d'épargner cette tâche au fils de son ami Lucius… alors quoi ?

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, pour le moment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, d'avoir toutes les pièces permettant de reconstituer le puzzle « Severus Rogue » et la confiance absolue que Dumbledore lui avait accordée dans une autre vue, mais ce n'était pas l'heure.

− Vous paraissez troublé, commenta Lorca.

− Ce n'est rien, je suis prêt.

Ils s'assirent sur les gros coussins, face à face, et se prirent mutuellement les mains.

− Ne faîtes rien, dit la Nehoryn. Si Midori a vu juste, vos gènes démoniaques devraient réagir aux « miens ».

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et regarda le point invisible où apparaissaient habituellement les éclairs signalant le choc de leurs deux magies intérieures. Alors que par le passé, ils étaient apparus petit à petit, ils furent extrêmement nombreux dès les cinq premières secondes, grésillant bruyamment en tournant autour d'un centre de gravité invisible, parvenant presque à faire apparaître une sphère entière et pleine. Ils avaient tous la même couleur flamboyante, semblable aux iris de feu encerclant les pupilles de Lorca.

Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard « midorien » s'accentuant dans un effort de concentration, et un éclair se précipita sur elle pour déchirer sa robe d'une hanche à l'autre, faisant apparaître son ventre plat et pâle. Appréhendant un peu la puissance des éclairs, Harry eut bientôt autre chose à laquelle penser alors que sa manche droite était déchiquetée sur toute sa longueur : quelque chose montait en lui, une espèce de chaleur indéchiffrable qui émanait de sa poitrine et s'empressait de rejoindre ses épaules pour dégringoler le long de ses bras et rejoindre le bout de ses doigts.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il y eut un flash aveuglant et une force invisible, comme une main gigantesque, souleva Harry pour le projeter en arrière comme s'il avait été une simple plume. Il atterrit douloureusement sur le sol dallé, l'air dans ses poumons se vidant d'un seul coup, et resta étendu en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Son épaule le lançait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter et, battant frénétiquement des paupières, parvint à chasser son aveuglement. La Nehoryn n'était pas blessée, elle s'avançait même déjà à sa rencontre.

− Il semblerait que Lathar ait été plutôt généreux, commenta-t-elle. Vous êtes blessé ?

− Non… Que voulez-vous dire par « plutôt généreux » ?

Lorca leva une main et fit surgir de nulle part un miroir qu'elle présenta juste devant Harry. Décontenancé, celui-ci vit son visage, exactement le même que celui des autres jours, mais ses yeux avaient totalement changé : ils étaient à présent rouges, entièrement rouges, mais ses iris étaient devenus des étoiles dorées à quatre branches. Ca lui faisait un regard assez troublant, voire même terrifiant.

− Est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question, car ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

− Nous savons certes peu de choses sur Lathar, mais Byr décrivit ses yeux de la même manière que sont les vôtres lorsque vos gènes démoniaques se réveillent. Le fait que vous ayez les mêmes que les siens est éloquent : vous pouvez prétendre être son fils. La question est de savoir à quel point. Midori n'a pas eu le temps d'examiner la Pierre de Pouvoir à votre époque : si celle que Miss Evans possède a conservé ses pouvoirs, il pourrait nous donner une idée de l'ampleur de l'héritage que Lathar vous a légué.

− Et comment fait-on pour y avoir accès ?

− A vous de me le dire.

Harry réprima un grognement. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen d'y avoir accès, et il s'agissait d'Alexa. Aussi avide que fascinée par la broche de Lily, la belle française aspirait à la lui emprunter pour Halloween afin de compléter son costume. Et bien qu'on lui eût fait remarquer que les élèves n'étaient pas censés se déguiser lors de cette soirée, la Reine s'en fichait. Tout comme elle faisait remarquer Silver portait des bottes non réglementaires à l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, elle était décidée à se présenter dans une tenue non réglementaire pour Halloween.

Toutefois, Harry en était bien conscient, Alexa exigerait une compensation à toute requête de sa part… et la connaissant, il lui paraissait peu probable que ladite compensation soit épargnée par les étranges délires de la française.

− Miss Fellini, hein ? dit Lorca, perspicace.

− J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre… Ou plutôt, un autre moyen.

− Comme Prerian vous l'a déjà dit : la guerre exige des sacrifices. Et comme je vous l'ai signalé, vos envies ne valent rien, Ethan. Je comprends très bien que vous vouliez avoir votre mot à dire, que vous désiriez intervenir sur notre stratégie, ou bien la critiquer, mais le fait est que _nous ne faisons pas tout ce que nous voulons_. C'est triste et injuste, mais c'est comme ça. S'il vous déplaît tant que ça d'avoir recours à Miss Fellini, trouvez une autre solution. Si vous n'en avez pas, ne râlez pas.

− Je ne râle pas !

− Je le sais bien, répliqua Lorca d'un ton neutre, je voulais juste éclaircir les choses. Alors ?

Harry inspira profondément.

− Je demanderai à Alexa.

− Fort bien. Dernière chose : n'essayez surtout pas d'utiliser votre magie démoniaque avant quelques jours. La méthode de Midori était sauvage et brutale, vous risqueriez de vous blesser si vous cherchiez à la contrôler.

− _Quelques_ jours ? Combien ?

− Au moins cinq.

Harry réprima un soupir las, alors que Lorca disparaissait dans un nouveau panache de fumée noire. Seul, cependant, il put enfin se concentrer sur la première idée qu'il avait eue à son arrivée. Certes, le fragment d'âme le tracassait toujours, comme le problème qu'il rencontrait avec sa magie démoniaque ou faire appel à Alexa pour obtenir la broche de Lily, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour se soucier de ces soucis : le premier tour des éliminatoires du tournoi de duel étaient dans une semaine, et il lui fallait absolument faire ses preuves.

Il ne vit absolument pas le temps passer. Les bibliothèques regorgeaient de livres contenant de sortilèges de défense contre les forces du Mal assez impressionnants et compliqués. Certains ouvrages étaient gribouillés par d'anciens élèves qui avaient cherché à apporter leur collaboration afin de les renforcer et les perfectionner. En plusieurs heures, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à en maîtriser un : le sortilège de Contrôle, qui permettait de prendre possession du sort d'un autre. A la très grande surprise de Harry, l'écriture sèche et droite qui révélait l'existence de ce sortilège portait la signature de « H. I. Lindon », sans nul doute possible l'un des ancêtres de la séduisante Poufsouffle.

Bien qu'il fût relativement simple de l'employer, le maîtriser correctement en tant que sortilège informulé occupa un temps considérable. Concentré sur son objectif, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois satisfait et, jetant un œil à son montre, eut un sursaut : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait raté le dîner ! Se précipitant vers son sac de cours pour le passer à son épaule, il porta une main à son cou pour que Vallys s'y faufile.

− Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas…

− _L'important est que tu progresses_, coupa la darderan. _Nous rentrerons peut-être plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire avec Hedwige demain, mais elle te dirait la même chose que moi : concentre-toi sur ton entraînement, pas sur nous._

Harry sourit, franchement touché par ces soutiens, et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Hedwige attendait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et hulula gaiement en les retrouvant.

− Désolé, répéta Harry en caressant la chouette, alors qu'il permettait à Vallys de se faufiler sur le dos de l'oiseau. Chassez prudemment, toutes les deux ! Vallys, où en sont tes barrières ?

− _Il faut que je les dresse de nouveau. L'air sent la pluie, elles ont dû être détruites._

− Fais vite, s'il te plaît.

La darderan hocha la tête et, après un dernier hululement, Hedwige s'envola dans la nuit. Harry referma la fenêtre, pestant contre lui-même. La protection que Vallys apportait était nécessaire, voire même vitale ! S'il avait été plus attentif, il n'aurait pas retardé son départ à la chasse, il n'aurait pas été surpris par l'heure, il aurait eu conscience de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur la région ! Prenant le chemin du Grand Escalier, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait commis une grave erreur : l'Ennemi se préparait à lancer une attaque conséquente et il s'était uniquement concentré sur son entraînement, après tout ! Il lui fallait s'organiser, opter pour des entraînements diurnes chaque fois qu'il aurait…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un choc soudain qui le projeta au sol. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le blason de Gryffondor sur la robe de sorcier avant qu'un millier d'étoiles n'explose dans ses yeux.

− Chouchou ! protesta la voix d'Alexa. Quitte à me faire du rentre-dedans, fais-le tout nu !

− Très d-d-drôle, balbutia Harry en secouant la tête.

Il parvint enfin à recouvrer la vue, il vit la Serpentard assise en face de lui. Visiblement, elle aussi avait été projetée au sol, et à en juger par la culotte bleue qu'elle portait, elle avait respecté le choix de Harry sur ses sous-vêtements du jour. Alexa se releva en même temps que lui et l'attrapa par la main.

− Vite ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant dans le couloir le plus proche. Leo m'a envoyé un message urgent !

− Hein ? Quelle urgence ?

− Aucune idée. Il m'a juste dit : _« Y a une invasion dans le hall d'entrée, on dirait. »_

Au ton employé, proprement désinvolte, Harry eut peine à croire qu'il y avait une quelconque urgence, mais il laissa Alexa le traîner jusqu'au Grand Escalier afin d'en dévaler les marches.

− Tu étais où, pendant le dîner ? interrogea la splendide blonde. Je t'ai cherché partout !

− Je m'entraînais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer…

− C'est bien, Chouchou ! Pour cette fois, je te pardonne, mais à l'avenir, préviens-moi quand tu vas t'entraîner. Même Tara se demandait si tu n'avais pas été victime d'une attaque.

− Gardner ? s'étonna Harry, sceptique, alors qu'ils passaient le cinquième palier.

− Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Tu es plus apprécié que tu ne le penses. Je sais même qu'une sixième année de Poufsouffle ne demande qu'à se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec toi pour te déclarer sa flamme, qu'une cinquième année de Serpentard adorerait que tu lui manifestes un peu d'intérêt et que Tara aimerait beaucoup que tu la regardes dans les yeux. Même Ninie accepterait que tu sortes avec Ana si tu lui offres une peluche en forme de chauve-souris !

Harry roula des yeux. Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'être ainsi désiré lui faisait plaisir et le surprenait, mais il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde Gardner s'intéresser à lui tout comme il ne comprenait ce qu'une peluche en forme de chauve-souris serait un encouragement pour Ninie à lui offrir l'opportunité de sortir avec Ana, qui ne l'intéresserait qu'amicalement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter là-dessus plus longtemps, cependant, car ils atteignirent le sommet de l'escalier de marbre – et assistèrent au spectacle le plus improbable que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Un massacre. Un véritable massacre, même. Corps, bras, têtes, jambes étaient éparpillés partout. Un sang noir traçait des éclaboussures et de longues traînées sur le sol dallé tout comme sur les murs. Harry reconnut sans peine les Lorods que lui avait dessinés Ooghar au mois d'août : de petites créatures à l'air chétif, le ventre rond, le crâne chauve et les griffes acérées. Mais contrairement au dessin magique du Mage, Harry put remarquer qu'elles avaient la peau noire, semblable à du latex à la lueur des torches, et des yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites, verticales. Au milieu du carnage, il repéra Silver, recouvert de sang noir et étalé de tout son long sur le sol dallé, les bras en croix.

− Sil…

Alexa plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence, le regard rieur. _Rieur ?!_ s'étonna Harry. Le prenant par la main à nouveau, elle descendit aussi silencieusement que possible les marches, puis traversa les mares de sang sur la pointe des pieds, Harry l'imitant sans comprendre ce qui la réjouissait autant.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de Silver. Il ne présentait aucune blessure apparente et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, lent, comme s'il avait été endormi. Alexa s'agenouilla en souriant de plus belle et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

− Ah, merde, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse trahissant une certaine consommation d'alcool, je me suis endormi. Ah, c'est toi, la Perverse de la Mort…

− Je t'emmerde, abruti ! répliqua froidement Alexa en lui assénant une violente tape derrière la tête.

− Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, il en faut plus pour m'emmerder, assura Silver.

Harry fixa le Gryffondor avec le plus grand ahurissement. Endormi ? Il s'était simplement endormi ?! Au beau milieu des cadavres de tous ces Lorods ?! Il ignorait totalement si c'était l'offensive que préparait Anteras, mais la seule idée que Silver ait pu se débarrasser de toutes ces créatures à lui seul… A quel point était-il dangereux ? Quel terrible maléfice avait-il utilisé pour se débarrasser de tous ces gerfauts ? Certainement pas de quelque chose relevant du système scolaire, Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

− Ah, chiottes, je me suis un peu emporté, on dirait, commenta Silver en lançant un regard vitreux autour de lui. Ethan, fais en sorte que le vieux dirlo croit que c'est toi qui les as tués ou je vais m'en prendre plein la poire…

Il fut interrompu par un éclair de lumière rougeâtre qui le frappa derrière le crâne.

− _Tch !_ grogna-t-il.

− Ne dis pas « _Tch ! »_, espèce d'abruti ! tonna le professeur Bresch.

Accompagné de Dumbledore et des professeurs McGonagall, Sinistra et Flitwick, il descendait les marches de marbre tout en fusillant du regard la nuque du Gryffondor, visiblement furieux.

− Je t'ai _interdit_ de faire _usage_ de la _magie noire _! gronda le directeur de Beauxbâtons.

− Ce n'était pas de la magie noire, c'était de la magie de la Mort, prétendit Silver d'une voix mal assurée.

− Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ?

− Sur ma tête, si je mens, Alexa montrera ses seins à toute l'éco…

Un deuxième jet de lumière fusa et le heurta à la tête, mais il venait cette fois-ci de la magnifique Serpentard.

− Nous ne pouvons ignorer que Silver a été d'une grande aide, n'est-ce pas ? dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Je n'approuve certes pas ses méthodes, j'ignore même quel maléfice il a utilisé, mais pensez à Miss Fellini et Potter, Aurélien : ils auraient pu être blessés, voire pire.

Harry sentit quelque chose monter en lui, mais ce n'était pas sa magie démoniaque, cette fois : c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il avait compris, qu'il voulait respecter, comme une idée qu'il souhaitait absolument défendre.

− Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis d'un avis contraire ! lança-t-il.

Les professeurs et Alexa se tournèrent vers lui. Il vit Mogg, qui émergeait des sous-sols, s'arrêter sur le palier. Silver, pour sa part, resta immobile, mais Harry sentit qu'il était attentif.

− Il est des situations où le choix que le commun des sorciers considère comme « le plus acceptable » n'est plus de ressort, déclara-t-il. Nous méprisons les Mangemorts quand ils tuent, mais nous n'avons pas le même regard sur les Aurors quand ils tuent des Mangemorts. S'il est une chose que j'ai apprise au sein de la Brigade, c'est que notre conception des choses n'a rien d'une vérité universelle. Silver a peut-être utilisé la magie noire pour vaincre toutes ces créatures, mais il a surtout évité qu'il y ait des élèves et des professeurs blessés. La magie noire n'est noire seulement parce qu'on lui donne cette couleur…

Il y eut un silence. A la porte menant aux sous-sols, Mogg parut assez surprise, alors qu'à sa gauche, Alexa paraissait prête à se jeter sur lui. Bien qu'il tournât le dos à Silver, Harry sentit son sourire satisfait, comme s'il lui reconnaissait une véritable et authentique personnalité de Brigadier. Mais ce fut sans nul doute le regard bleu électrique que Dumbledore lui adressa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, que le Serpentard apprécia le plus. Ce fut toutefois le professeur Bresch qui se manifesta le premier :

− Il faut reconnaître qu'Ethan soulève un détail : nous n'avons aucune preuve que Leo ait été à l'origine de ce massacre…

− Effectivement, approuva le professeur Sinistra. Miss Fellini, Potter, peut-être devriez-vous rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard.

− Quant à vous, Silver, il serait peut-être temps que vous fréquentiez la tour de Gryffondor, suggéra sa directrice.

− Ah, ça me gonfle…

− Fais ce qu'elle te dit, p'tit con ! gronda le professeur Bresch.

− J'allais le faire, mentit Silver en se relevant.

− Il serait préférable que vous tous retourniez à vos salles communes, dit Dumbledore. Y compris vous, Lucretia.

L'intéressée réprima un sourire et disparut dans l'escalier avant que Harry et Alexa l'aient rejointe. Le Serpentard lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Silver s'étirer paresseusement, indifférent au sang noir qui le recouvrait ou même aux cadavres démembrés qui l'entouraient.

Le Dieu de la Mort, hein ?! se dit-il.


End file.
